Un amor peligroso
by Xime1498
Summary: Tengo que admitirlo, no puedo seguir negándolo por mas tiempo. Estoy enamorada de Edward. Lo sé. Lo supe desde el principio. Desde el primer momento en que lo vi, ya lo amaba. Nunca hubo odio, solo yo, tratando de negar lo que sentía por él. Lloro por la impotencia ¿Por que tenía que ser él un vampiro?¿Por que yo tenía que ser una cazavampiros? Lo nuestro era imposible, peligroso.
1. Prefacio

Mi vida no ha sido simple, nunca lo ha sido. Estaba llena de complicaciones, al menos parte de ella. Aunque también he tenido momentos felices, momentos en donde la felicidad parecía haber llegado a mi vida, despojando a la tristeza y a las preocupaciones. Sin embargo, no era así, por que esa etapa de felicidad siempre llegaba a su fin, mas rápido de lo que duraban los problemas y la tristeza. Siempre era así, primero una etapa de problemas, sufrimiento, angustia, momentos en los que desee no haber nacido. Luego venia la etapa de tranquilidad y felicidad. Parecía como si todo hubiera pasado ya, y nunca mas verías a ver la sombra de la tristeza. Para luego volver a la etapa de los problemas. A veces tenia miedo de ser feliz, porque cuando eso pasaba, sucedía algo que terminaba con ello. Algunos problemas eran mas fuertes que otros,pero ninguno se comparaba con lo que sucedió un día. Ninguno se comparara con lo que paso aquella mañana. Encontrar a mi madre muerta en su habitación por la mañana cuando fui a verla fue lo peor de todo lo que me había sucedido antes. Siempre dije que si algo le sucedía a ella , yo no aguantaría. Pero no fue así ,me repuse y seguí adelante, como siempre lo había echo. Me dieron una alternativa, me pidieron que me una a ellos, y yo acepte . Fue una de las mejores decisiones que he tomado y hasta ahora no me arrepiento de huir aquella noche de aquel vampiro que quería matarme después de haber matado a mi madre, no me arrepiento de haberme unido a la HCV, a la hermandad caza vampiros.

**Bueno, esta es la primera vez que escribo, así que tenganme un poco de paciencia si me equivoco en algo. Esta idea me estuvo rondando por la cabeza hace un año pero hasta ahora me animé a escribirlo y publicarlo. Espero que les guste ^^**


	2. Cap 1 : La misión

**Cap 1 : La misión **

El despertador sonó, indicándome que ya era la hora de levantarme. Me senté en la cama y lo apague, eran las 7:30 , salí de la cama y la tendí . Fui directo a la ducha , tarde 20 minutos en ella , luego me vestí . Me puse lo de siempre . Mi uniforme , era un vestido violeta , con unas pantalonetas y una capa del mismo color , me gustaba mucho ese color además me sentaba muy bien . A todos los de la hermandad les sentaba bien , incluso a los hombres , claro que en ves de llevar vestido ellos llevaban pantalón y camiseta , la capa si era la misma . Antes de salir me eche un vistazo en el espejo , tenia el cabello café un poco ondulado , mis ojos color marrón con leve toque de sombras , al igual que mis labios con un toque de brillo labial , en conclusión me veía igual que siempre , estaba bien así que salí de mi habitación .  
Camine por los pasillos llenos de mis compañeros , después de desayunar tenia que ir a entrenar como todos los días . No puedes faltar a menos que estés enfermo , los fines de semana teníamos libre para hacer lo que queramos , eso si , dentro del castillo , nadie podía salir de el , ningún caza vampiros podía salir . No hasta que te encomienden una misión o por ordenes de nuestros superiores .  
Llegue al comedor , era un lugar muy amplio y con muchas mesas , era donde nosotros comíamos , salude a todos y me senté en una de las mesas vacías , la señora Elena era la encargada de servir la comida , ella era una mujer de aproximadamente 40 años , era muy amable .

-Buenos días Bella - dijo

-Buenos días-

-¿Que quieres desayunar hoy ? -

-mmm … ensalada de frutas -

-Muy bien , enseguida te la traigo-

Y se fue a la cocina , casi todas las mesas estaban llenas . Empezaron a saludarme desde sus mesas , yo les respondí el saludo . Todos me conocían , llevaba aquí varios años y era una de las mejores cazadoras, nunca falle en una misión , cosa que es casi imposible , todos siempre fallaron al menos una vez .

-Aquí esta tu ensalada -

-Gracias se ve delicioso-

Empecé a comer y tenia razón estaba muy rico …

-Buu !

-Hola Jenny - dije

-¿Te asuste ?-

-No -

-¿ Ni siquiera un poquito ?

-Nop-

-Bueno , pero un día lograre asustarte -

-Si tu lo dices

-Buenos días señorita , ¿que va a desayunar hoy ? -dijo la señora Elena -

-Emm , lo mismo que mi amiga -

-Muy bien- y se fue a la cocina

-Que bueno que te encontré , así desayunamos juntas

-Si , que bueno - dije

Ella era Jenny mi mejor amiga , siempre nos caímos bien . Fue la primera en darme la bienvenida cuando llegue aquí y siempre fue muy amable conmigo , recuerdo ese día …

_Estaba sentada en el pie de la cama , meditando en todo lo que me había pasado hoy y en estos últimos años . Pensando en que nunca mas volvería a ver a mi familia o a mis amigos , o mejor dicho compañeros de escuela , porque nunca tuve un amigo de verdad . Nunca tuve uno de esos amigos a quien le cuentas hasta el mas mínimo detalle de lo que te paso o no te paso , que confías profundamente o que te de un abrazo cuando estas pasando por un momento difícil . Pero nunca me preocupe por eso , tenia otros asuntos con mas importancia que solucionar para estar pensado en amigos y la verdad es que me gustaba mas estar sola que con alguien . Cuando estaba sola podía ser yo misma , no tenia que poner buena cara , entablar conversación y demás cosas , se podía decir que era un poco anti social .  
Me pregunto … ¿Qué pensaran cuando acaben las vacaciones y no regrese a la escuela ? . Bueno seguro saldrá en los noticieros todo lo ocurrido , ya me lo puedo imaginar . "Mujer muere en extrañas circunstancias" , "deja a niña huérfana de 12 años" , "niña desaparece en la noche de casa de su abuela" , "posible secuestro de la pequeña" ,… o peor aun … "Niña sospechosa de matar a su madre escapa de casa en la noche cuando su abuela no estaba" , posiblemente mato a su madre y huye de casa para no ser incriminada … y quien sabe que cosas mas .  
Recordar a mi madre hiso que empezara a llorar nuevamente . ¿Por qué tenia que pasarme esto a mi ? .  
Un leve toque de la puerta me saco de mis pensamientos . ¿ Quien será ? ._

-¿Quien ? - dije con la vos suficientemente alta para que me escuche sea quien sea el que este del otro lado de la puerta .

-Hola - dijo una voz alegre y femenina - aun no me conoces … quise venir a darte la bienvenida -

Me levante de la cama y me limpie las lagrimas rápidamente, me revise en el espejo y abrí la puerta .

-Hola !- dijo la chica

-Hola - respondí

-Bueno , te preguntaras quien soy verdad ? , pues me llamo Jennifer , pero puedes decirme Jenny - me tendió la mano y me dedico una gran sonrisa -

-Hola Jenny , yo me llamo Bella -

-Bella ? -

-En realidad me llamo Isabella , pero me dicen Bella -

-A ok , entonces un gusto Bella , bienvenida a la HCV -

-Gracias , pero aun no soy parte de ustedes … -

-Pero lo serás - me corto rápidamente - Lo se , además se que seremos muy buenas amigas , lo presiento -

-Gracias de nuevo - dije

-No tienes por que , bueno es tarde y seguro estas muy cansada … te dejare para que duermas , recuerda que puedes pedirme cualquier cosa que necesites , yo estaré encantada de ayudarte -

-Muchas gracias - dije tímidamente

-No tienes por que , bueno adiós , nos vemos luego -

-Adios … - dije y la vi desaparecer por el pasillo , serré la puerta . Era la chica mas simpática que había conocido en mi vida ...

-Aquí tienes - dijo la señora Elena , haciéndome regresar al presente . Traía el desayuno de Jenny y yo ni cuenta me había dado cuando se nos acercó -

-Gracias - dijo Jenny con una sonrisa y empezó a comer apresuradamente , muy típico de ella .

-Hoy es un hermosos día ¿ no crees ?-

-Si , esta muy soleado , lastima que no podamos salir .

-Si … , a veces es muy aburrido aquí dentro -

Ella tenia razón , a veces era aburrido estar aquí . Pero no me quejaba . Termine antes que ella así que tenia que irme a entrenar .

-Bueno ya termine , me tengo que ir pero si quieres me puedo quedar hasta que termines -

-No , tranquila , ve avanzando , yo te alcanzo luego -

-¿Estas segura ?-

-Si , anda te veo luego -

-Muy bien entonces adiós -

-Hasta luego .

Me levante de la mesa y me dirigí a la sala de entrenamiento , camine por el pasillo y entre al gran salón .

Dije un ¡ hola ! a todos los que estaban ahí , ellos me respondieron el saludo , fui directo al armario a colgar mi capa , quedándome solo con el vestido y la pantaloneta . La verdad que no sabia que hacia yo entrenado , o que hacíamos entrenado , por que yo no era la única que llevaba muchos años aquí y ya teníamos la suficiente experiencia . No era necesario que entrenemos todos los días , pero aun así teníamos que estar aquí . Bueno esto no era un entrenamiento , en realidad era como una practica . El verdadero entrenamiento nos daban cuanto nos uníamos a la organización , recuerdo el primer día , al día siguiente no podía ni mover un dedo , me dolía hasta respirar , en fin …

El entrenador ya estaba aquí , como siempre nos miraba con cara de " son unos inútiles " , extrañaba mucho al antiguo entrenador . Me forme con los demás , y espere a que el entrenador hable , o mas bien grite .

-Muy bien - dijo - Empecemos , Isabella , Alexandra , salgan adelante -

No me sorprende que me escojan primero , y en cuanto a mi contrincante , pues seria fácil . No digo que ella sea una inútil como dice el entrenador , no , pero yo tenia mas experiencia y no quería presumir pero era difícil que alguien me gane en una pelea . Las dos asentimos y salimos al frente .

-1 , 2 , 3 , ya -

Alexandra corrió a mi , espere a que se acercara lo suficiente , le agarre de las muñecas y la arroje al suelo , luego la levante y la cogí por el cuello . El entrenador hiso señas de que se termino y yo solté a Alexandra , quien se dio la vuelta y regreso a su sitio .

-Muy bien a las dos -

Yo también me di media vuelta y me senté en una de las bancas de allí a mirar a los demás . Esperaba mas de Alexandra , luego de esa pelea ya no me llamaron .  
Vi a Jenny entrar sigilosamente al salón , me vio y me hiso una seña con el dedo de que no dijera nada y siguió caminado en puntillas .

-Ni creas que no te he visto - dijo el entrenador

-Mmm, buenas señor … , mmm eh …yoooo , yooo , yo , es que …

-Tu ¿que? Jennifer -

- Es que yo , yo … a si , ya se , digo no , digo si , no , lo que pasa es que mi despertador no sonó , y pues me quede dormida … y … y …

-Muy bien , esta es la segunda vez que llegas tarde , que no haiga tercera , ¿entendido?-

-Si señor , entendido , no habrá tercera -

-Bien , ponte en tu lugar .

Camino hacia mi con la cabeza baja y muy lentamente , se sentó a mi lado en silencio , ya la conocía a si que en cualquier momento empezaría a hablar… o a quejarse ...

-Que pesado es ese viejo , ni siquiera uno puede llegar unos minutitos tarde , que barbaridad .

-Jenny , has llegado casi una hora tarde , donde has estado , y no culpes a tu despertador por que te vi en la cafetería -

-Bueno yo … mmm , pues estaba por ahí -

-Jennifer , Ana -

Ella también era muy buena peleando , aunque su condición física parezca poca , en realidad era muy fuerte . Ella decía que parecer pequeña e indefensa era su arma secreta . Como esperaba gano la pelea .

-¡Siiii! -dijo con mucho entusiasmo -

-Felicitaciones -

-Gracias amiga , aunque nunca pude ganarte a ti -

-No te sientas mal , nadie puede ganarme -

-Presumida - dijo dándome empujoncitos y riendo -

Ella nació aquí , sus padres fueron cazadores , ellos murieron hace ya muchos años . Yo no los conocí pero dicen que eran muy buenos . Ella tenia el cabello rubio , de baja estatura y era delgada , demasiado diría yo , y ojos verde claro . Ella era la única verdadera amiga que tenia aquí , siempre estábamos juntas .

-Sabes , creo que el entrenador se las a agarrado conmigo-

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Por que …

-Jennifer , Camila , al frente - dijo en ese momento el entrenador

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta -Dijo levantándose y caminado hacia delante .

Esta vez tuvo un poco mas de dificultad para vencer , Camila tenia un poco mas experiencia que ella , pero Jenny no se daba por vencida . Y en un descuido de Camila ella la derribo .  
Jenny volvió a ganar la pelea y como siempre estaba que saltaba de un pie de alegría , ella veía esto como un juego .

-¡Si! , volví a ganar -

-Si , felicitaciones de nuevo -

-Gracias , gracias , gracias -

-Señorita Isabella -Dijo una vos desconocida . Nadie me llamaba por mi nombre completo . Siempre me decían Bella , bueno excepto el entrenador , pero esa no era la voz del entrenador , voltee a ver . Era un hombre alto de cabello negro , era un mensajero .

-¿Si ?- dije

-Nuestros superiores me mandaron a llamarla , dicen que quieren verla - dijo

-Ok enseguida voy -

Asintió con la cabeza , se dio media vuelta y se fue sin decirme nada mas , era un hombre un poco extraño , casi no se le veía en el castillo .

-¿ Por que te llamaran ? -

-No lo se , pero es mejor que valla a ver que quieren -

-Si , luego vienes y me cuentas -

-Jenny , Jenny , Jenny , tu como siempre chismosa -

-No soy chismosa , soy curiosa , además como tu mejor amiga oficial tengo derecho a saber-

-Bueno "curiosa" iré a ver que quieren , adiós -

-Adiós , y suerte -

-Gracias -

Me levante , y me dirigí al entrenador para decirle que me mandaron a llamar . El me dio permiso pero con mucha desconfianza . Fui al armario , descolgué mi capa y me la puse , camine hacia la salida .  
Vi a Max parado en la puerta , me estaba esperando . El era un chico muy simpático y alegre , me caía bien , llego un año después que yo . Era alto , tenia cabello rubio y ojos azules , bien lo admito era guapo , pero no me gustaba , solo lo veía como un amigo . El problema era que hace mas de un año el dejo de verme a mi de esa forma .

-Hola - me dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Hola Max . ¿ Como estas ?-

-Bien . ¿ Y tu ?-

-Bien … me preguntaba si , quisieras salir este domingo a pasear , me he enterado que el domingo nos dejaran salir , ¿ quisieras venir conmigo ?-

Me quede en silencio , ¿ y ahora que le digo ? . Era obvio que me estaba invitando a salir , ¿y si intentaba besarme? , yo seguramente lo golpearía antes que lo haga , pero yo no quería golpearlo , ¿y si me pedía que sea su novia ?. Yo no quería ser su novia , no quería ser la novia de nadie . El amor no era para mi , y que le decía si me lo pedía , me daba pena rechazarlo , pero tampoco aceptaría .Basta Bella , deja de ser paranoica , no necesariamente iba a pasar eso , también pueda que solo sea una cita de amigos . Un simple paseo , además estos días han sido un poco pesados y me vendría bien salir …

-¿ Y bien ? , ¿ que dices ?-

-Ok, iré contigo -

-¿ Enserio ?-

-Si -

-Bien , entonces el domingo -

-Si , bueno me tengo que ir , te veo luego -

-Adiós - dijo despidiéndose con la mano -

Suspire , si , definitivamente yo le gustaba mucho a ese chico . Camine por el pasillo , tome el ascensor , salí y camine por otro pasillo . Tenia que ir a verlos , me pregunto que querrán , tal vez iban a felicitarme por mi desempeño , o quizá iban a darme una misión . Sea lo que sea , es mejor saberlo lo mas pronto posible , llegue a la puerta , los guardias me detuvieron .

-Me mandaron a llamar - dije

-Déjenla pasar - dijo una voz que venia desde dentro

-Gracias - dije a los guardias que me dejaron el camino libre -Buenas señores - salude

-Hola querida Bella - saludo Armando - miren quien esta aquí - dijo dirigiéndose a José y a Manuel , los demás miembros del consejo .

Manuel ni siquiera me miro , pero era normal , siempre estaba triste y serio , José me saludo con la cabeza , surgió un gran silencio , empecé a impacientarme .

-Y bien , para que me llamaron -

Me observaron , pero que cosa esperaban ? , me iba a hacer vieja aquí esperando .Solo me observaban , bueno solo dos me observaban .

-Oh , debí suponerlo , esperábamos que hagas una reverencia hacia nosotros , pero veo que no has cambiado , sigues siendo la misma chica orgullosa que nunca agacha la cabeza y te sostiene la mirada por muy aterradora que esta sea - dijo Armando

-Si , sigo siendo la misma de siempre , así que díganme para que me llamaron -

-Bueno - dijo José - queremos encomendarte una misión -

-Si - dijo Armando - Tenemos una misión para ti , un vampiro , vive en una pequeña ciudad del estado de Washington , en Forks , toma - dijo dándome un sobre - aquí están todos los documentos que necesitas , también dinero , te enviaremos mas mensual , claro que puedes avisarnos si necesitas mas .

Recibí el sobre y lo guarde , era bastante grande .

-También esta escrito el papel que interpretaras allí , y aquí - dijo dándome unas llaves - esta es la llave de tu casa , la dirección esta escrita en el sobre que te di , el boleto de avión también , ya estas inscrita en el instituto , todo esta listo .

Bien , al parecer ya tenían todo listo , siempre tuve mucha curiosidad de como consiguen todo esto , y siempre decían que no era de mi incumbencia , pero aun así tengo curiosidad.

-Bien - dije - y cuando empiezo ?

-Hoy mismo , tu vuelo sale en la noche .

Eso si me tomaba por sorpresa , normalmente nos dicen las misiones con un día de anticipación y nos dan mas datos sobre el objetivo , esto iba a ser un poquito mas complicado , pero no imposible .

-Confiamos en ti y sabemos que la misión que se te encomienda será cumplida -

-Y también te recordamos que no puedes revelar tu identidad a nadie , recuerda que nuestras organización debe permanecer en secreto .

-Así será , empacare mis cosas -

-Suerte - dijo Carlos

-Gracias y adiós -

Y me dirigí a la salida .

Llegue a mi habitación . Serré la puerta y fui a mi armario , por fin podría ponerme esta ropa , debo reconocer que el uniforme era muy bonito pero mas me gustaba ponerme ropa normal . Y ahora por fin podría ponérmela , claro que solo seria por un tiempo , hasta que cumpla la misión y tenga que regresar al castillo . Empaque todo en las maletas , lo mas necesario , luego podría ir de compras , también lleve uno de mis uniformes . Me cambie de ropa , me puse unas pantalonetas purpuras y una blusa larga blanca con puntos purpura también , cepillé nuevamente mi cabello , luego me senté en mi cama .  
Aun faltaba mucho para irme así que eso me dejaba sin nada que hacer , tal ves podría ir a ver a Jenny o podría ir a ver a Max , no , a Max no .  
Estar sin nada que hacer me dejaba libre para pensar y recordar cosas . Y yo no quería recordar algunas cosas . Por eso siempre hacia algo para mantener la mente ocupada .  
Podría ir a la biblioteca y leer algo , no , no estaba de humor de ponerme a leer , o tal ves recorra los jardines del castillo , no .  
Pensar que en pocas horas seria libre me hacia sentir bien , ya podía imaginarme a mi caminando por la calle , viviendo en una casa que seria para mi sola . Conocer a gente normal , bueno no digo que la gente de aquí sea rara , a lo que yo me refiero es a gente común y corriente , no a chicos que casan vampiros como yo . Claro que yo nunca encaje con ese tipo de chicos , encajaba mas aquí con los del castillo , todos aquí tenemos cosas en común , en cambio afuera … no mucho que digamos . Algunos no me caían bien , incluso me parecían tontos e inmaduros , claro que había excepciones . Pero aun así , si pudiera escoger en estar aquí , tener habilidades especiales , y ser una chica normal , escogería ser una chica normal , así podría tener una familia , tener una vida normal . Pero lamentablemente yo no tuve opción , casi ninguno de aquí la tuvo . Bueno mi vida nunca ha sido muy normal que digamos , las cosas que me han pasado no han sido para nada normales , y también debo agregar que desde que me uní a la organización me han dejado de pasar cosas malas y extrañas . Es como si … como si desde que llegue aquí toda la mala suerte que tenia hubiese desaparecido , ya no me han pasado cosas malas y tengo una vida bastante buena y normal , bueno casi , si contamos que tengo que cazar vampiros . Pero fuera de eso todo es normal . Aquí hay tres casos , la mayoría de los que estamos aquí son chicos que perdieron a su familia , yo pertenezco a ese grupo . El segundo es de los que nacieron aquí , que sus padres fueron cazadores . El tercer grupo , y el mas tonto a mi parecer es el de los que oyeron de la organización , y que escaparon de casa para venir a unirse a nosotros .  
En fin , si yo pudiera retroceder en el tiempo , hace 5 años atrás para ser exactos , evitaría el gran accidente , por así decirlo de mi familia , haría lo que fuera para evitar lo que paso . Es por eso que estoy aquí , es por eso que pertenezco a esta organización , para evitar que mas gente inocente muera , algunos lo hacen por obligación , otros por diversión , los que lo hacen por eso son mayormente los que huyeron de casa , y otros como yo , lo hacen para evitar mas muertes , para vengar a nuestros seres queridos . Debo decir que no me puedo quejar de estar aquí , después de todo este es un buen lugar , tienes todo lo que necesitas , aquí todos somos amigos y nos ayudamos entre si . Somos una gran familia , pero no es igual a tu verdadera familia , nada puede remplazarlos . Aunque no todos piensan como yo , algunos , los que huyeron de casa , ni siquiera piensan en su familia , nunca lo hacen , a algunos de ellos los entiendo , por que no de todos sus hogares fueron buenos . Algunos por lo que he oído , tuvieron una bonita familia , una bonita casa , un bonito vecindario , con unos bonitos amigos , pero aun así decidieron dejarlo todo atrás para unirse a nosotros , cosa que hasta el día de hoy no comprendo . Como dicen cada cabeza es un mundo , y vaya a saber que es lo que piensan y que tienen por cerebro . Pero debo reconocer que son muy buenos con lo que hacen , al menos , no han muerto en las misiones , siempre escapaban cuando la cosa se ponía fea , bueno esa es una de nuestras reglas ." Sus vidas son importantes , así que si ven que la situación se les va de las manos , escapen de allí , defiéndanse y protéjanse con lo necesario para que puedan después escapar con vida antes de que sea demasiado tarde " , y todos lo hemos cumplido , casi todos , los que desobedecieron , algunos lo lograron , pero algunos no , y el precio a su error fue su vida .  
Yo nunca falle en una misión , soy unas de las pocas con talento , por eso dicen que yo ya tengo mi lugar en el consejo mas adelante , cuando ya no este para cazar . Porque a diferencia de los malditos vampiros , nosotros si envejecemos , si enfermamos , y todo lo que hacen los humanos cualquiera , pero nosotros tenemos habilidades especiales , que nos dan al unirnos aquí , como fuerza , rapidez , y otras mas , como un escudo personal , nos protege de los dones de los vampiros que algunos tienen . También podemos leer la mente , pero no entre nosotros , eso ayuda a descubrir a los vampiros mas fácilmente , y claro que sabemos hacer muchas pociones , solo algunos saben como prepararlas , yo estoy entre ellos .  
Algunos de nosotros tenemos dones especiales , aparte de los que todos tenemos aquí . Yo no tengo ningún don , o eso es lo que pienso yo . Y no creo que lo tenga , por que a lo que yo se no puedo hacer nada especial . Algunos dicen que mi don es la astucia , por eso de que escape de un vampiro sin ninguna ayuda , el suceso se corrió por todo el castillo , estuvo en la boca de todos por un buen tiempo , y creo que hasta ahora lo siguen hablando , se lo cuentan a todos los recién llegados . Yo no le doy tanta importancia a eso y no lo considero como en don , escapar de ese vampiro fue demasiado fácil , solo se necesita agilidad , cerebro , y un poquito de suerte . Claro que en ese momento no me pareció muy fácil que digamos , yo estaba cien por ciento segura que era mi final . Y tal vez no hubiera escapado de el si solo se limitaba a beber mi sangre , pero mi sangre no era lo único que el quería de mi , y eso no lo iba a permitir . Otros dicen que la belleza , que tampoco lo creo , nunca me he considerado una persona hermosa , tampoco me considero fea , mas bien normal . Y otros dicen que la agilidad , tampoco creo que ese sea mi don , siempre he sido así , no cuenta . En fin , no creo que ninguno de esos sea mi habilidad especial , deberían aceptar que no tengo ningún don así como yo , no tener don no tiene nada de malo , es raro que uno de nosotros lo tenga , y el echo de que lo tenga no quiere decir que es mejor cazador que los demás , puede tener uno de los mejores dones y ser el peor de los cazadores , así que yo no le doy importancia a eso .  
Ya era hora , felizmente había pasado rápido , me pare y di una ultima mirada antes de irme , parecerá algo tonto pero iba a extrañar mi habitación , en fin , cogí mis maletas , abrí la puerta , y salí echándole llave . No es que aquí tengan la costumbre de entrar en las habitaciones ajenas , pero uno nunca sabe . Camine por el pasillo , un hombre me dijo que le diera mis maletas , se las di y me dijo que le siguiera . Entramos en una gran sala , era donde nos daban la despedida , me dejo en el gran salón y se dirigió a salida del castillo , donde puede ver un auto .

-Adiós amiga - dijo Jenny - te deseo mucha , mucha suerte , te voy a extrañar -

-Gracias - dije abrazándola

-Adiós Bella , te extrañaremos mucho - dijo Max abrazándome

-Adiós Max , gracias-

-Que lastima , no podremos salir el domingo - dijo con tristeza

-Si que lastima - sonreí en mi mente , de la que me salvaba .

-Cuídate mucho - dijo - cuando regreses iremos a pasear -

Parece que no me había salvado del todo , pero ya me las arreglaría para cuando llegue el momento . Así uno en uno se fue despidiendo de mi .

-Adiós y gracias - dije por la ventana del auto que me llevaría al aeropuerto .


	3. Cap 2 : El avión

**Cap. 2 : El avión (parte uno)**

Despego el avión , yo como siempre estaba viajando en primera clase . Por suerte el asiento de al lado estaba vacio . Me sentía feliz , por fin seria libre al menos por un tiempo , vestiría ropa que yo quisiera , tendría una casa para mi sola , saldría de ella cuando quisiera y tantas cosas mas …  
Pero también tenia algo de tristeza , mi pobre victima , bueno no tenia nada de pobre , después de todo era un maldito asqueroso chupasangre y merecía morir . Pero y si era bueno ? , que pasaba si lo era , igual tendría que entregarlo . Todos los que me tocaron eran malos , bueno casi todos .  
Mi primera victima no era malo , al contrario , era muy bueno , aun lo puedo recordar . Se llamaba Enrique , y bebía sangre de animales , aparentaba unos 38 años , pero tenia mas de 200 , su cabello era de color negro y un poco rizado , no era muy alto que digamos , era un poco musculoso y obviamente , era pálido y frio . Recuerdo que me mude al lado de su casa , claro todo parte del plan . Tenia instrucciones muy claras , hacerme su amiga , y cuando confié plenamente en mi entonces le clavaba el puñal por la espalda . Cuando digo puñal por la espalda me refiero que lo traicionaba no a que le clavaba un puñal exactamente . Lo que hacia era dormirlo con un pócima y lo llevaba al castillo , ellos se encargan de matarlos . El se encariño mucho conmigo , y yo también , fue como un padre , un padre que nunca tuve . Me ayudo muchas veces aunque realmente no necesitase su ayuda . Retrase su entrega mucho tiempo , pero el tiempo pasa y al final tuve que entregarlo . Ese fue uno de mis perores días de mi vida . Le dije que quería pasear en el bosque , luego cuando estábamos allí , empezamos a hablar y nos dimos un abrazo , fue cuando saque el frasco del liquido para adormecerlos y se lo rompí en la espalda , callo al suelo al instante , lo cargue y arroje la botella que me dieron para regresar al castillo . Lo entregue a ellos .  
Cuando despertó , lo primero que hiso fue preguntar por mi , estaba preocupado , pensando que me habían echo algo malo . Yo no estuve ahí , pero me lo contaron . No habría soportado estar allí , no hubiera soportado ver como el me miraba con odio después de haberlo traicionado , no hubiera soportado por que seguramente me hubiera puesto a llorar , no hubiera soportado ver como lo mataban ... Todos se burlaron de eso , estuve mas de tres semanas deprimida , pero tenia que disimularlo , nadie podía saber que estaba triste por el , la única que lo sabe es Jenny , fue a la única que se lo conté , incluso me ayudo a inventar enfermedades para no ir a entrenamiento y permanecer en mi cuarto , a ocultar las medicinas que me daban , en ese entonces yo tenia 15 años . Esa fue la primera misión que me encomendaron . Por eso prometí que nunca mas me encariñaría con un vampiro , y hasta ahora lo he cumplido , y a sido fácil cumplirlo ya que todos los que me tocaron después de eran unos malditos ...

-Señorita , ¿ se encuentra bien ?-

Voltee a ver , era una aeromoza .Pero por que me preguntaba si estaba bien … a ya , ahora lo entiendo , estaba tan ida que no me di cuenta cuando las lagrimas cayeron de mis ojos . Me las limpie inmediatamente .

-Si , estoy bien- dije con una voz normal

-¿ Quiere que le traiga algo ?-

-No señorita , gracias -

Se fue , no muy convencida de lo que le había dicho , en fin , no era la primera vez que yo quedaba como la rara . Decidí que debía de hacer algo para distraerme , no era bueno ponerme a recordar cosas , y menos en un avión lleno de gente . Así que empecé a leerles la mente a los demás , si lo se , eso no esta bien , pero no tenia nada que hacer así que …

-"Debería llamarlo , haber que me dice el desgraciado , me dirá lo de siempre * es un viaje de negocios * seguro esta con otra , lo puedo asegurar , pero ahora lo sabré , lo pillare infraganti " -

-" Este peinado me queda genial , debí habérmelo hecho hace mucho tiempo " -

-"jajajajaja… esa foto de Lilia es ridícula "

Y así siguieron los pensamientos , casi todos sin sentido y ridículos . Parece que leer las mentes de los demás no era una buena opción para … espera ... ¿ese es un vampiro ?…. Si … si es un vampiro , ¿que hace aquí? , parece que no hará nada en el avión , pero eso no me tranquiliza . Lo que he aprendido en estos años es que nunca puedes confiar en un vampiro . Me puse alerta y vigilando . Las normas dicen que no revelemos nuestra identidad, pero y si sucede algo ? . No puedo quedarme con los brazo cruzados no ? , pero tampoco podía armarla en el avión , lleno de gente , que pensarían si empezáramos a pelar a muerte . Tampoco podía quedarme sin hacer nada si algo sucedía , tendría que actuar y defender a los demás , ya luego pensaría en algo . Y eso hice , me puse en guardia .  
Pero tenia mucho sueño y apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos … no! , no puedes quedarte dormida , no con un vampiro cerca , tienes que mantenerte alerta , y para eso tienes que estar despierta , vaya sin querer me salió una rima . No puedes dormirte Bella , no ahora . Me pesaban muchos los ojos y no pude hacer nada para vencer el sueño ...

Estaba en un espeso bosque , caminando entre los arboles cuyos troncos estaban llenos de musgo verde . En lo alto del cielo había un sol radiante , seguí caminando , hasta que llegue a un prado . Era el prado mas hermoso que había visto en mi vida , corrí hacia al centro , toque las bellas flores que yacían en el . Sentí a alguien atrás de mi , me puse rígida y alerta , me di vuelta lentamente para ver quien era y …

Me desperté de golpe , había escuchado un pequeño grito , me quede en silencio y alerta , pero nada sucedió . ¿ Lo habré imaginado todo ? , tal vez era parte del sueño que estaba teniendo , era poco probable . Divise el panorama , todos los pasajeros estaban durmiendo , unos mas que otros , sobre todo aquel señor del frente que parecía que se iba a caer del asiento en cualquier momento , que fea forma de dormir , como pueden pasar de estar bien acomodados a estar así . En fin , fuera de eso todo parecía en orden . Un momento , donde esta el vampiro ? , su asiento estaba vacio , eso no es bueno , nada bueno . Volví a mirar a mi alrededor , había otro asiento vacio , esto pintaba mal , tenia un mal presentimiento de esto , tenia que asegurarme .Me pare muy lentamente y sin hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie . Camine mirando a todos lados , escuche algo en el baño . Fui lo mas rápido que pude sin hacer ruido , me pare a escuchar .

-Suéltame o empezare a gritar -

La victima era una mujer y parecía joven , seguí oyendo .

-Déjame ir ahora -

Escuche la risa del vampiro , tenía que intervenir , gire la perilla de la puerta muy despacio . Estaba cerrada por dentro . Pero eso no era un impedimento para mi . Me concentre el la perrilla y se abrió , no me gustaba mucho utilizar mis poderes mentales pero era eso o derribar la puerta de una patada y no creo que les haga mucha gracia a los del avión encontrar una puerta rota . Además no es bueno ser escandalosa , alertaría muy rápido al vampiro y seria el fin de la chica .

-Auxilio ! - grito la chica

Abrí la puerta rápidamente , la chica estaba aterrorizada , y asqueroso vampiro estaba a centímetros de su cuello .

-Que pasa aquí ? -

El se detuvo cuando me vio , sus ojos al principio reflejaban sorpresa y luego pasaron a la burla , se enderezó pero sin soltar a la chica , volví a repetir la pregunta .

-Que pasa aquí ?-

La chica forcejeó con el para que la soltara , pero el no la soltó .

-Disculpa pero esta ocupado - dijo el

La chica hiso un AYUDAME con los labios .

-Podrías retirarte por favor - dijo el maldito vampiro

-Lo siento , pero no me voy a ir hasta que la sueltes a ella-

-Ella esta aquí por voluntad propia -

-No creo que eso sea cierto - dije - estas aquí por tu propia voluntad ? , quieres irte ?-pregunte a la chica -

Ella me miro , luego lo miro a el , definitivamente estaba aterrada .

-No - dijo dudosa - yo me quiero ir ahora - le miro a el y luego siguió hablando - Fui al baño , y el me siguió -

Asentí con la cabeza y le di una mirada tranquilizadora a ella , para luego fulminar con la mirada al vampiro .

-Suéltala- dije simplemente

No me hiso caso , mi paciencia se estaba agotando .

-Y que harás si no la suelto ?-

Una muy buena pregunta y fácil de responder . Primero lo cogería por el cuello , luego se lo rompería y por ultimo le prendería fuego y lo mataría , o mas simple , le arrojaría un frasco del liquido que usamos para matarlos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se quemaría solo asta hacerse polvo , así de fácil lo mataría y esas eran sus repuestas , pero no podía decirle eso delante de ella , se asustaría aun mas y revelaría mi identidad .

-Créeme , no te conviene desobedecerme - dije en modo de amenaza

-A si ?, y que puedes hacerme tu , eres una entrometida e insignificante humana -

-Suéltala! - dije quitándole sus manos de la chica y empujándolo

Me miro sorprendido y se quedo inmóvil , no se lo esperaba , los humanos no tenemos tanta fuerza y normalmente no se enfrentan a vampiros así como si nada , no es que las personas lo sepan pero los humanos son lo bastante listos para alejarse de ello , eso es por instinto . Aunque también son atraídos por su belleza , pero aun así siguen sintiendo que deben alejarse de ellos .

-Te dije que la soltaras -dije - puedes irte - le dije a ella -

-Gracias - me dijo y se fue rápidamente -

-Pobre de ti que vuelvas a hacer esto por que te la veraz conmigo ,¿ entendiste ? - dije y me fui . Por mucho que quería acabar con el no podía , no en un avión lleno de gente . Regrese a mi asiento , me quede muy quieta y serré los ojos ,fingiendo estar dormida , pero no dormí en toda la noche .


	4. Cap 3 : Llegada

**Cap. 3 : "Llegada"**

Baje del avión , hice una cuenta rápida a los pasajeros y creo que estaban completos además el vampiro regreso a su sitio y no se movió de el en toda la noche. Lo se por que estuve toda la noche pendiente de el , creo que capto mi amenaza .

-Hola - dijo una voz de mujer

Voltee a ver y me encontré con una jovencita de aproximadamente 18 años o algo así , tenia el cabello rubio y corto , ojos café , la recuerdo era la chica del avión .

-Hola , tu eres la chica del avión ¿verdad? - dije

-Si , me llamo Ariana y quería darte las gracias por … bueno por defenderme en el avión -

-No tienes por que darme las gracias y me llamo Bella -

-Claro que si tengo que dártelas , quien sabe que me habría echo ese si no hubieras llegado tu -

-Si , tranquila , siempre viajas sola ? -

-No , esta fue la primera vez , no pensé que era tan difícil viajar sola -

A lo lejos vi al vampiro , que miraba fijamente a Ariana . Se dio cuenta de mi presencia y se fue , pero estaba segura de que no se iba muy lejos , y lo comprobé leyendo su mente , lamentablemente no la iba a dejarla en paz .

-Ah , pues tienes que tener mucho cuidado , no sabes con quien te puedes encontrar , vives sola ?-

Tenia que averiguar ciertas cosas , como con quien vivía , donde vivía , su teléfono , etc , para protegerla .

-Si , hace mas de 10 años que mis padres murieron , estuve viviendo con mi tía pero ella no era muy buena conmigo , hace un mes que cumplí los 18 y una amiga me consiguió trabajo aquí . Me mudare con ella asta que tenga dinero para pagar un lugar -

Así que era huérfana , pobrecita , tal vez podría … no , no creo que ella quiera ser como yo , seguimos caminando .

-Oh , cuanto lo siento .

-Tranquila , paso ya hace muchos años y casi no los recuerdo ,y tu viajas sola ?-

-Si , ya no es la primera vez que viajo sola , estoy muy acostumbrada -

-Vaya , creo que a mi me costara mucho acostumbrarme , quisiera ser como tu -

-Como yo ? -

-Si , valiente y fuerte , en cambio yo soy débil y cobarde , demostré eso en el baño del avión , quisiera ser como tu -

Si supiera lo que de verdad soy .

-Hiciste lo que cualquier chica de tu edad hubiera echo , tenias miedo y esta bien -

-Pero tu no lo tuviste , te enfrentaste a el , no tuviste miedo en cambio yo si , siempre quise ser así , pero aparte de ser cobarde soy debilucha -

Pobre , si supiera que ese hombre era un vampiro y que aunque sea valiente no tenia oportunidad con el . Si yo no fuera cazadora tampoco me atrevería a pelear con el . Sentí que alguien nos seguía , mire disimuladamente atrás , era lo que sospechaba , era el vampiro , pero es que no tenia nada mejor que hacer ? , que le había echo esta pobre chica . Parece que enserio no la dejaría en paz , seguro esperaba a que este sola para que la pueda atacar . Tal vez yo pueda llevarla con los de la organización , ellos la protegerían y ella quizá se quiera unir , no tenia a nadie así que no hubiera problemas y ellos la recibirían gustosos . Por lo de débil , eso se podría solucionar con un buen entrenamiento . Pero había un pequeño problemita , como se lo diría , no podía decírselo así como si nada , se asustaría , pensaría que estoy loca y saldría corriendo.

Haber a ti te encontraron y te hablaron de la organización , te explicaron y te preguntaron si te querías unir , solo tienes que recordar como fue que te lo contaron y repetir las mismas palabras .

No , no podía hacerlo , es mejor que llame a alguien , ya se , Raquel , ella era buena reclutando gente la voy a llamar . Estoy segura que si la llamo vendrá en un santiamén .Saque mi celular y le envié un mensaje , diciéndole que venga , que había una chica a quien podría unirse a nosotros , lo guarde y hable .

-No eres debilucha , eres como cualquier chica normal que tiene miedo -

En ese momento sonó mi celular , era Raquel .

-Me disculpas - le dije a Ariana , ella dijo si con la cabeza -

-Hola Raquel , recibiste mi mensaje ? -

-"Si , lo he recibido , por eso te estoy llamando , es cierto lo que me dices "-

-Dime , cuando yo no hablo enserio -

-"Entonces estoy ahí en un par de segundos , espérame ok" -

-Ok te espero , no tardes - y corte -

-Quien era ? , digo si se puede saber - dijo Ariana cuando corte el teléfono -

-Era una amiga , viene para acá -

-A , bueno me gusto mucho conocerte - dijo caminando al lado contrario -

Y ahora que hago , ya se iba , que hacia para retenerla …

-Hola ! - dijo Raquel corriendo hacia mi y saludando con la mano .

-Hola - dije - espera , quédate , así conoces a mi amiga - le dije a Ariana ya se estaba empezando a ir -

-Esta bien - me respondió

-Hola Bella , cuanto tiempo sin verte , quien es tu amiga - dijo Raquel

-Ella es Ariana , Ariana ella es Raquel -

-Me da mucho gusto conocerte - dijo Raquel dándole la mano -

-Igualmente - dijo Ariana con una sonrisa -

Extrañamente Raquel era muy amigable y carismática cuando quería serlo , ella era de estatura mediana , ojos claros y cabellos castaño largo . Ella fue la que me recluto a mi , es mayor que yo por 10 años , o sea que tiene 27 . Empezamos a hablar las tres , bueno hablaban mas ellas que yo , creo que mi trabajo aquí había terminado . Seguro que mas tarde ella le hablaría de organización y le preguntaría si se quiere unir , yo ya no pintaba nada aquí , así que era hora de irme , ella estaba ahora en buenas manos .

-Bueno … yo tengo que irme , aun no he llegado a mi casa y quiero instalarme lo mas pronto posible además estoy muy cansada … - empecé a decir

-A claro , bueno me gusto mucho conocerte y gracias de nuevo , Raquel tu también te iras ?-

-No ella no tiene por que irse , ella se puede quedar contigo si quiere , verdad ?-

-Claro , yo me quedo , te veré después Bella , adiós , cuídate y mucha suerte - dijo

-Gracias , adiós Ariana , cuídate , tal vez nos veamos luego - dije

-Claro , adiós -

Las dos se fueron para al lado contrario , las vi alejarse , bien , sabia que Raquel se encargaría de ella , como ya dije , la dejaba en buenas manos .

Mi auto nuevo ya estaba esperándome en la puerta del aeropuerto , era hermoso , me dieron las llaves , metí mis maletas rápidamente y entre .

Conduje desde Seattle hasta el pequeño pueblo de Forks , mirando de vez en cuando el mapa . Definitivamente era muy pequeño pero había algo peor . Aparte de ser un pueblo pequeño era frio , demasiado frio , el lugar mas frio al que había ido en mi vida , además estaba muy nublado y daba la impresión de que el aire tenia un color verdusco o algo así , que horror , bien tranquila , no seas exagerada , no es para tanto .

La verdad es que el frio no me afectaba tanto , difícilmente tenia frio , siempre tenia calor . Además algún día tenia que salir el sol aquí verdad? , verdad ?! Basta , no tenia por que ponerme así , pero era la primera vez estaba en un lugar con esta clase de clima . Siempre me mandaban a lugares fríos , pero no tan fríos como este . Bien peores cosas te han pasado así que deja de ser tan dramática , ahora ya que estas en el pueblo fíjate la dirección de la casa donde vas a vivir .

Abrí el sobre que me dieron y saque el papel con la dirección , luego vería que mas hay ahí dentro , revisé el mapa otra vez .

Estacioné el auto en la puerta de la casa , que estaba bastante apartada de la ciudad , apenas habían un par de casas alrededor , pero no fue muy difícil encontrarla . Era una casa muy bonita y grande de color blanco con matices de color beige , tenia dos pisos , al frente había un gran bosque , que por cierto me parecía muy familiar , como si ya lo hubiera visto antes , eso es imposible , nunca he estado aquí , deja de pensar tonterías . Saque las llaves de la casa que me dieron .

Metí el auto en el garaje , luego saque las maletas y entre a la casa , era mucho mas hermosa por dentro que por fuera , además de grande y espaciosa estaba decorada justo como yo la habría decorado . Subí las escaleras y entre a la habitación , también era grande e iluminada , y mirándola bien era muy parecida a mi habitación del castillo . Deje mis maletas a un lado , la habitación tenia un baño , y otra habitación pequeña que era para guardar mi ropa . Baje de nuevo las escaleras y seguí caminando , entre a la cocina , era muy grande , había también un baño en el primer piso . También había un patio por dentro . Mas allá había un gran jardín , con lo que me gustaban las plantas , las regué inmediatamente , esta vez si se pasaron con esta casa , nunca me habían comprado una así , estaba muy agradecida a quien la haya escogido .

Subí de nuevo a la habitación , o mas bien dicho a mi habitación a desempacar mis cosas , que no eran muchas , pero después podría comprar mas ropa . Después de ordenar mis cosas , decidí darme un baño , no saldría de la casa así que me puse mi pijama , me prepare un sándwich y entre a mi habitación . Luego de comer , saque el sobre que me dieron y lo abrí por segunda vez . Me senté en la cama y empecé a buscar dentro , estaba mi licencia de conducir , documentos de identidad , entre otras cosas , también dinero y por ultimo una nota , era de Armando .

"Hola Bella , aquí esta todo lo que necesitarás , en caso de que necesites algo mas solo tienes que comunicarte con nosotros , por el dinero como ya sabes no tienes que preocuparte. Espero que te haya gustado la casa que compramos para ti , al igual que el auto , que fueron escogidos por nosotros .

El papel que interpretaras en ese lugar es de una estudiante de instituto , que se a trasladado , la casa donde vives ahora es la de tus tíos quienes se han echo cargo de ti en todos estos años pero se fueron de viaje y estas viviendo sola , tus padres han fallecido en un accidente hace muchos años . En cuanto al instituto , ya estas matriculada , uno de nosotros se hiso pasar por tu tía y te inscribió , empiezas el lunes , debes pasar siempre desapercibida . El vampiro a quien buscaras esta en el instituto donde iras tu , tiene una habilidad , pero no sabemos cual , averíguala y dínosla , aparenta tener 17 años , es todo lo que sabemos de el .Te deseo mucha suerte en esta nueva misión , confiamos en ti , saludos .

Eso era todo , pero no decía su nombre o descripción física , bueno daba igual , yo terminaría descubriéndolo .

Otra ves tenia que hacerme la niña inocente , que por alguna estúpida razón se a encariñado con un vampiro , tendré que hacerme su amiga , fingir que lo comprendo y decirle " Tranquilo , es tu naturaleza , te comprendo " . Cuando en realidad quería decirle , " Maldito chupasangre , maldito asesino , chupador de vidas , monstruo desalmado , eres lo pero que existe en este mundo , ser repulsivo y asqueroso"

Dicen que esta en el instituto donde iré , eso facilitara un poco las cosas . Me pregunto a cuantas pobres incautas habrá engatusado con sus encantos para llevarlas a un lugar despoblado y alimentarse de su sangre . Y digo encantos por que realmente son seres hermosos , los seres mas impresionantes de la tierra . Tiene la piel muy pálida y fría . Cuando les da el sol no se queman , ni se derriten ni mueren , solo brillan , como si en todo su cuerpo tuvieran miles de diamantes incrustados . Por eso suelen vivir en lugares fríos y donde casi no salga el sol . No se parecen a nada a los que salen en las peliculas de miedo . En lo único que se parecen es en que son inmortales y claro , que beben sangre .

Guarde la nota en un cajón con llave de mi cómoda , ahí también guarde mi uniforme de la hermandad y otras cosas . El lunes empezaba el instituto , o sea mañana , como si lo necesitase . Apague la luz y me acosté en mi cama , enseguida me quede dormida .

** Aquí esta un nuevo cap , espero que les guste. Besos !**


	5. Cap 4 : Instituto

**Cap. 4 : Instituto**

Sonó el despertador , me levante y tendí la cama . Inmediatamente me fui a la ducha .

Fui a el cuarto donde era el guardarropa , y escogí unos leggings negras con una blusa larga azul , y un cinturón grueso negro en mi cintura .

Baje las escaleras , entre a la cocina y prepare mi desayuno , lave los trastes , empaque los libros en mi mochila y me la puse en el hombro , tome las llaves , un abrigo de color negro y salí de mi casa . El día estaba frio y parecía estar a punto de llover , era un clima muy deprimente pero no tenia frio , tal vez no seria tan malo estar aquí . Subí a mi auto , ahora tenia que ir al instituto , al que no sabia como llegar , revisé el mapa , bien tranquila no te hagas un mundo , que difícil puede ser , es un lugar muy pequeño .

Nada difícil , lo encontré en un par de minutos , ya habían alumnos en el aparcamiento , me revisé a mi misma , tenia todo , o eso creía yo . Empezó a darme ataque de nervios , haber tranquila , vamos , esto no es nada , si no te pone nerviosa un vampiro , no te puede poner nerviosa esto , a la cuenta de tres saldrás de este auto , uno , dos , tres …

Abrí la puerta y salí , la serré y me dirigí a las oficinas del instituto para pedir información . Camine a paso medio , ni lento ni rápido cuando sentí miles de ojos sobre mi . Mire disimuladamente los lados , todos me miraban , me sentía incomoda , no me gustaba que me miraran mucho . Claro , era nueva , y no me conocían , pero no era para que me miren así , finalmente llegue , había una mujer que estaba leyendo no se que cosa .

-Buenos días - dije con una sonrisa

La mujer levanto la cabeza y me miro de arriba a abajo y luego volvió a bajar la mirada .

-A hola , tu debes de ser la nueva profesora de ingles , verdad? , pues estas llegando tarde , las clases empezaran en unos minutos y tu apenas llegas -

Me quede en shock , que ? , me hablaba a mi ? , yo ? , profesora ? , de ingles ? , mire a los lados , a lo mejor le hablaba a alguien mas , no , no había nadie mas que yo .Enserio esta mujer creía que yo era una profesora , es cierto que no aparentaba tener 17 , pero no era para tanto . Al menos que se hayan equivocado y que en ves de alumna me hubieran dicho que haría de profesora , no , no lo creo .

-mmm … no , soy la nueva alumna -

Otra ves me vio de pies a cabeza sorprendida .

-tu ? - dijo

-Si - dije - aquí esta mi identificación , mis tíos vinieron a inscribirme - si según el papel que me dieron decía que dijera eso .

-Oh , lo siento , pensé que eras la nueva profesora , no pareces una chica de instituto -

-Si , me lo han dicho antes , no se preocupe -

-Tienes 17 verdad ?-

-Si - dije , y era verdad , tenia 17 , y también era verdad que no parecía tener esa edad , sobre todo por mi actitud tan madura .

-Bien , aquí esta tu horario de clases , el comprobante de firmas para tus profesores y un mapa del instituto y que tengas un excelente día -

-Gracias - dije y me dirigí a mi auto -

De nuevo todo el mundo me miraba , tranquila , solo será por los primeros días , me dije a mi misma , entre al auto , y serré la puerta . Vi que clases me tocaban , memoricé el mapa del instituto para no sacarlo a cada rato , guarde todo en mi mochila , respire hondo y salí del auto una ves mas , pero esta ves me dirigí a la puerta de entrada .

Me tocaba historia , me gustaba mucho ese curso , siempre sacaba buenas notas en el , bueno la verdad es que sacaba buenas notas en todos los cursos , seria fácil estar en el instituto , en el castillo ya me habían educado , a todos aparte de entrenarnos nos educaban , decían que el estudio es muy importante y es cierto . Entre al salón de historia , el profesor ya estaba ahí , pero no estaban todos los alumnos .

-Buenas - dije

-Hola , tu debes ser Isabella Swan , la nueva alumna , verdad ? -

-Si -

-Muy bien , siéntate allí - dijo indicándome un asiento vacio -

-Gracias -

Me di media vuelta y me dirigí al asiento , empecé a leerles la mente a los demás , bien si , no tengo por que meterme en sus cabezas , pero me enviaron a buscar un vampiro no ? Y por eso tengo que ver en sus mentes para averiguar quien es .

_-" Parece ser una chica tranquila , me llevare bien con ella "_ -

Si yo también me llevare bien con usted , dije en mi mente , definitivamente me llevaría bien con el , uno por que no me presento ante toda la clase , dos por que no era un viejo mañoso pervertido , y tres por que enseñaba historia , curso que me encantaba . Me senté en mi asiento y seguí leyendo las mentes de los demás .

_-" Es hermosa "-_

_-"Tendrá novio ? , espero que no "-_

_-" Que linda es , parece una modelo "-_

_-" Debería acercarme luego a hablarle "_-

-_"Arg , nadie para de mirarla , ni que fuera el centro del universo , pero debo reconocer que es linda la maldita , mírenla parece una chica de universidad , apuesto que es mucho mayor que todos nosotros "- _

El profesor me hiso una pregunta , la cual sabia muy bien la respuesta .

_-"Estoy segura que no sabe la respuesta "-_

Respondí mas de lo suficiente , eso no pareció gustarle a la chica que me odiaba . El profesor me hiso tres preguntas mas en el clase .

_-"Tenia razón es muy inteligente"_ - pensó el profesor

_-" La odio "_- pensó la chica

Pero quien era esa chica que me tenia tanto cariño , a se llamaba Lauren , pero que le había echo yo para que me odie ? . Termino la clase , me levante de mi asiento y salí del salón , no sin despedirme con un hasta luego al profesor .

Camine por el pasillo , me tocaba trigonometría , odiaba trigonometría , odio todo lo que tengan que ver los números , pero igual sacaba buenas notas en esos cursos . Entre al salón y salude al profesor , que a diferencia del otro si me presento ante toda la clase , lo sabia , trigonometría iba a ser horrible , pero respondí bien las preguntas que me hicieron .

-_" Vaya que hermosa es , e inteligente , por las respuestas que da debería estar en la universidad , y su cuerpo es … "-_

Deje de leer su mente , no quería asesinarlo en medio de la clase , ya podía imaginarme en las portadas de los periódicos , alumna asesina a profesor en plena clase . La clase acabo , cogí mis cosas y me levante sentí que una chica me seguía .

-Hola - dijo

-Hola - dije con voz amistosa

-Tu eres Isabella Swan , verdad ? -

Pero que pregunta era esa ? , si me había presentado ante toda la clase .

-Si , pero puedes llamarme Bella -

-Ok , Bella , yo soy Jesica Stanley -

-Mucho gusto Jesica - dije

-Igualmente -

_-"Me conviene hacerme su amiga , la miran , seguro que si ando con ella me miraran a mi también"- _

Bien ella era una chica hipócrita e interesada y parece que eso le salía natural , pues a este juego pueden jugar dos , yo también sabia fingir muy bien .

-Donde es tu siguiente clase ? - me pregunto

-Ingles y tu ? - le respondí

-Biología -

-Oh que pena , entonces nos vemos luego , adiós - dije caminando hacia el otro lado -

-Adiós - dijo ella

Entre al aula de ingles , felizmente esta profesora no me presento ante toda la clase , me indico un asiento vacio al lado de una chica , fui y me senté .

En la clase me la pase divagando de cabeza a cabeza , la profesora se dio cuenta de que mi ingles era mejor que el de ella y no me molestaba mas haciéndome preguntas o llamándome en clase , eso era bueno , porque cuando me llamo en clase todos , y cuando digo todos es todos , voltearon a verme , como si no tuviera ya bastante atención de mis queridos compañeros de estudio .

-Hola - dijo la chica de mi costado

-Hola - dije sonriendo

-Tu eres Isabella Swan , verdad ? - me pregunto

Leí su mente y no había nada deshonesto o malo en ella , decidí hacerme su amiga .

-Si , pero dime Bella -

-Yo me llamo Angela Weber -

-Mucho gusto Angela -

-Presiento que seremos buenas amigas -

-Yo también -

Lamentablemente no compartíamos la siguiente clase y nos tuvimos que separar , pero quedamos en vernos en la hora del almuerzo .

Entre al salón de lenguaje y para mi mala suerte ahí estaba Jesica Stanley sentada , que cuando me vio ensancho una sonrisa y me invito a sentarme a su lado , de todos los cursos , tenia que tocarme lenguaje , y sobre todo a esta hora . Lenguaje , en este momento , que era uno de mis cursos favoritos , había pasado los que odiaba .

-Hola - dije al sentarme

-Hola - dijo con emoción fingida, bueno no tan fingida , a ella le alegraba que este junto a ella para que la miren también . La profesora no venia y Jesica empezó a preguntarme cosas , yo respondía según el papel que me dieron y muy brevemente , sin darle mucha confianza .

-¿ Eres familiar de los Cullen ? -

Que pregunta para mas extraña , Cullen , no me sonaba el nombrecito ¿Quienes serán ?

-No , no los conozco - dije seriamente

-ah - solo dijo

En ese momento entro la profesora , disculpándose por su retraso , y ya no pudo preguntarme nada mas .

Pero yo quería saber por que me comparaba con esos Cullen , así que al salir de la clase le pregunte .

-¿ Por que me preguntaste si era familiar de ellos ? ¿ Acaso me les parezco ? - si , tal ves me parecía a ellos -

-Si , bueno , en algunas cosas -

-¿ A si ? ¿ En que ?-

-Pues en que eres muy guapa , inteligente y tienes un auto espectacular .

-Ah - fue todo lo que dije

Y no hablamos mas del tema , pero yo ya me había quedado con el gusanillo de la curiosidad , quería saber quienes eran ellos , el apellido hacia un eco en mi cabeza .

Llegamos a la cafetería , me forme para comprar la comida , luego fui con mi bandeja a buscar una mesa , con Jesica siguiéndome a cada paso que daba . Y como si fuera poco todos otra ves me estaban mirando , sobre todo los chicos me miraban con cara de idiotas . Ya basta no , ni que fuera famosa o algo así , definitivamente esta es la ultima vez que hago de estudiante de instituto para cazar un vampiro , voy a tener que hablar con Armando seriamente sobre esto , ya es demasiado ¿ Es que no tienen nada mejor que hacer ? . Y Jesica ya había conseguido lo que quería , que todos la viesen a ella , no entiendo por que ella quiere eso , a mi me parece súper incomodo que la gente te mire y te mire a cada paso que das .

Angela estaba en una mesa con dos chicos y una chica , alzó el brazo para llamarme , fui a su mesa , claro con Jesica pisándome los talones , espero que a Ángela no le moleste compañía extra .

-Hola Bella , hola Jess - dijo Angela

-Hola , se conocen ? - pregunte

-Si - respondió Jesica - compartimos una clase -

Nos sentamos y Angela nos presento a sus amigos , y para mi buena suerte ahí estaba Lauren , creo que me había equivocado al pensar que estar en el instituto iba a ser fácil , bueno fácil en los estudios , pero en lo demás no lo creo . Acostúmbrate Bella , dije en mi mente .

-Ella es Lauren , Tyler y Erik , ella es Bella -

-Hola - dije con una gran sonrisa

-Hola Bella - dijeron todos

_"Vaya , que hermosa es " " Es muy linda " "Pero que hace ella aquí , otra ves la están mirando , que ? , hasta Tyler la mira " "Que ? Angela la conoce ? "" Bella me cae bien " _

Esos eran sus pensamientos , como siempre Angela es la única en tener pensamientos buenos . Deje de leerles la mente , ya no las leería a menos que sea necesario , ya había comprobado que ninguno de estos chicos con quien estoy compartiendo la mesa en estos momentos era un vampiro , y los demás chicos pues … no creo que lo sean . Todos parecen normales , normales en el sentido de que son humanos , no veo a ningún chico extraño .

¿ Y si los de la organización se equivocaron ? , una vez les paso , así que por que no puede pasarles otra vez , porque aquí no había nadie sospechoso . En ese caso voy a tener que quedarme a terminar obligatoriamente este curso y por nada , sin cazar al vampiro , luego recién podría irme , eso es para no levantar sospechas ¡ nooooo ! , tranquila , tranquila , el vampiro tiene que aparecer , y si no aparece igual , ellos no te pueden hacer esto , seguro que cuando les digas que no hay nada aquí van decirte que regreses y asunto terminado . No pueden obligarte a terminar el curso aquí , verdad ? , si , si pueden , para no levantar sospechas , que dirían si solo asisto unos días y luego me trasladan de nuevo , eso seria raro , no , no podía ser , en caso que este vampiro no aparezca , me largo de aquí , yo no voy a pagar por el error de ellos .

-Oh , acabo de recordar que tengo algo pendiente que hacer , los veo luego - dijo Lauren levantándose -

-Adiós - dijimos todos

Bueno , al menos Lauren se fue de la mesa , un peso menos . Estuvimos conversando todos , hasta que Erik se le ocurrió hacerle una broma a Tyler arrojándole comida , el se molesto y empezó a perseguirlo por toda la cafetería .

Así fue como Angela , Jesica y yo nos quedamos solas en la mesa .

Yo ya había terminado de comer . Jesica no había comido casi nada por estar habla y habla . Angela estaba por terminar , fue entonces cuando los vi , eran dos , una chica y un chico , eran muy hermosos y pálidos . Estaban sentados en la otra esquina , la chica era rubia tenia un cuerpo escultural y sus ojos eran dorados . El chico tenia el cabello cobrizo , era delgado y a diferencia de la chica tenia los ojos negros . Era extraño , sus ojos no concordaban con su cabello , tal vez si fueran cafés , pero negros no , es raro .

-¿ Quienes son ? - pregunte a Jesica y a Angela -

Las dos miraron donde se hallaban ellos , sabían a quienes me refería , aguarde en silencio hasta que alguna de ella me responda .

-Ellos son los Cullen - dijo Angela

Ah , conque esos eran los famosos Cullen , con los que Jesica me comparo . Pues no me parecía nada a ellos , esta bien que no tengo la piel muy bronceada que digamos , la verdad es que tengo la piel un poco pálida , pero no tanto como ellos , parecen como si se estuvieran recuperando de una enfermedad , yo estaba así de pálida cuando me operaron de apéndice a los cinco años , parecen como si estuvieran muertos , espera un segundo , muertos …

-Si - dijo Jesica - son hijos del doctor Cullen y su esposa -

¿ Hijos ? , entonces no podían serlo , los de su especie no pueden tener hijos , me he equivocado .

-Ah , son sus hijos -

-Si , pero son adoptados , ellos son muy jóvenes para tener hijos tan mayores -

-Mira , la chica rubia se llama Tanya , y te parecerá raro pero a veces da la impresión de estar enamorada de su hermano , hasta le coquetea , pero el no le hace caso , es un hecho , le gusta y claro a quien no . El se llama Edward y no se fija en nadie , parece que ninguna es suficiente para el - dijo Jesica con desdén .

Levante la vista para verlos de nuevo , entonces el chico también levanto la vista y nuestras miradas se encontraron , desvié la mirada y sentí como me sonrojaba levemente , ¿ que ?¿ Y yo por que tengo que sonrojarme ? .

-Sabes , no pierdas el tiempo con el , no sale con nadie -

-No te preocupes - respondí - yo no pierdo el tiempo con nada ni con nadie -

Me pregunto por que Jesica decía eso , la respuesta mas lógica es que ella ya lo a intentado y el la rechazo . Lo mire de reojo y me di cuenta de que me estaba mirando , me sonroje otra vez , ¿ que ? , otra vez , que te pasa Bella , tu no te sonrojas , tal vez antes pero ahora ya no , hoy todo el mundo te a estado mirando y tu no te has sonrojado , que tiene el de especial . Sonó la campana de clases , me levante y me despedí de ellas .

-Bueno , ya es hora de clase , nos vemos luego -

-Si - dijo Angela - yo tengo biología

-Yo también - dije - vamos

-Adiós Jess - dijimos Angela y yo al mismo tiempo

-Adiós - dijo Jesica -

Angela y yo nos dirigimos al salón de biología en silencio. Biología , otro de mis cursos favoritos , creo que todo estará tranquilo a partir de ahora , espero que siga así .


	6. Cap 5 : Biología

**Cap. 5 : Biología**

Llegamos al salón de biología , no hablamos en el trayecto , mi compañera de camino era muy tímida , y yo no sabia que decir ni como entablar conversación con ella así que solo caminamos en silencio . Ángela lamentablemente ya compartía mesa con alguien mas , me dirigí al escritorio del profesor .

-Hola , tu eres Isabella Swan , la nueva alumna ¿ cierto ? -

-Si - dije

-Muy bien - dijo - ahí tienes un asiento desocupado -

Y bien , quien seria mi nuevo compañero . Un chico que pasara toda la clase mirándome embobado , o una chica que me odiara a muerte , no me sorprendería si encuentro a Lauren ahí sentada .Voltee a ver y era el , el chico de la cafetería , el que se llamaba Edward , eso no me lo esperaba , bueno , al menos no era Lauren , además tenia que aclarar una duda sobre este chico .

Camine hacia el asiento vacio al lado de el , vi que alejo sus libros para hacerme espacio , llegue , acomode mis cosas y me senté tranquilamente . La clase no empezaba así que empecé a divisar el ambiente . Esto no se parecía nada a los salones del castillo , los de ahí eran grandes y la enseñanza era mejor , en cambio acá … definitivamente estaba mas adelantada que todos aquí .

Seguí observando a mi alrededor , de casualidad mire al chico de al lado , que también me estaba mirando , pero de una manera muy diferente a como me miraba en la cafetería . Esta vez me veía con odio , y parecía que sentía … ¿ dolor ? , desvié la mirada inmediatamente , el también lo hiso . Se sentaba lo mas lejos posible , tenia los puños apretados y su gesto era como si algo apestara . Si alguna vez pensé en saludarlo y presentarme , deshice la idea en ese momento . ¿Pero que le pasaba ? . Comencé a leerle la mente y … nada , no podía escuchar nada , me concentré mas . Tampoco ¿que ? Acaso mis habilidades estaban fallando , leí la mente de alguien mas .

"Así que ella es la chica nueva , es muy hermosa , tal vez le hable al final de la clase … "

No , mis habilidades no estaban fallando , el que estaba fallado era este chico . Que raro , por que no podía leerle la mente , nunca me había pasado , que le pasaba a el , ¿ estaba loco ? . Si tal ves sea eso , es por eso que no escucho nada en su cabeza y me mira de esa manera , si seguro le falta un tornillo o varios . No había la posibilidad de que me odie por que ni siquiera le conocía , bueno Lauren tampoco me conocía y también me odiaba , pero ella me odia porque me tiene envidia , dudo que este chico me tenga envidia , digo , ¿ envidia de que ? A menos que … noooo , no lo creo , puede que este chico sea raro pero no creo que sea ese tipo de "raro " .

El seguía viéndome , pero no me daba miedo , peores caras había visto , solo me ponía algo nerviosa, y claro , quien no se pondría nerviosa si hay alguien que te mira de esa manera . De echo , no me gustaba que me miren , de ninguna forma , odio que miren mucho . Me puse en guardia , nunca se sabe cuando puede pasar algo , además con este que me mira como si fuera saltarme encima en cualquier momento , no puedo estar tranquila .

Y así paso toda la clase , con el profesor explicando algo que yo ya sabia , con alumnos mirándome , con el chico loco de al lado viéndome con cara de asesino en serie , y conmigo alerta de cualquier movimiento . En cuanto la clase termino el chico se levanto y salió como un rayo del salón , yo me quede quieta en el asiento , asimilando todo . Después de unos segundos respire hondo , me levante , cogí mis cosas y salí del salón.

-Adiós profesor - dije antes de salir

-Hola - dijo una voz masculina

-Hola - dije , ya sabia lo que seguía , "eres Isabella Swan , verdad ? "

-¿ Eres Isabella Swan , verdad ?

¿ Que fue lo que dije ? .

-Si , pero puedes decirme Bella -

-Yo soy Mike , necesitas ayuda para encontrar tu siguiente clase ? -

-Voy al gimnasio , puedo encontrarlo - dije

-Es mi siguiente clase también - dijo

Estaba muy emocionado por nuestra coincidencia de clases , cosa que a mi no me parecía raro que pasara en un instituto tan pequeño . Hablaba hasta por los codos , tenia el cabello rubio y era guapo , este chico me hacia recordar mucho a Max , leí su mente y … no , no se parecía en eso a Max , Max no tenia ese tipo de pensamientos , el parecido solo era físico . Yo le seguía la corriente .

-Oye , ¿ le calvaste un lápiz a Cullen o que ? Jamás lo había visto comportarse de esa manera -

Ok , así que yo no era la única que se había dado cuenta y además el dice que nunca se había comportado así , o sea que solo a mi me miraba con esa cara de sicópata , creo que a pesar de todos estos años sigo teniendo ese magnetismo para atraer gente rara .

-Te refieres al chico que se sentaba conmigo en bilogía ? - intente hacerme la desentendida -

-Si - dijo

-No lo se - respondí

-Es un chico raro , si hubiera tenido la suerte de sentarme a tu lado , yo si te habría hablado -

Le dedique una gran sonrisa antes de entrar al vestidor de chicas . Me distrajo un poco hablar con ese chico , pero no disminuyo el enfado que tenia a el tal Edward . Me puse mi uniforme de educación física , tal ves hacer un poco de deporte me distraería lo suficiente para olvidar y disminuir mi enfado .

Mi equipo gano , termino la clase y me dirigí a la oficina a entregar el comprobante de firmas , camine rápidamente , por fin el día había acabado y me iría a casa .

Entre a la oficina y ahí estaba el , Edward Cullen estaba parado frente al escritorio y hablaba con la encargada en voz muy baja y persuasiva , intentaba cambar la clase a otra hora , cualquier hora . ¿ Pero por que ? ¿ Por mi ? Eso era totalmente estúpido e ilógico . Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que yo estaba aquí , bien pues mejor . Saldré un momento y esperare afuera a que el termine de hablar con ella , luego volveré a entrar . Pero cuando me disponía a darme media vuelta y salir afuera alguien mas entro y entonces el volteo a verme , me lanzó una mirada de furia y se volteo de nuevo al escritorio , me quede inmóvil ,¿pero que le pasa ? ¿que problema tiene conmigo ?, yo no le hice nada , apenas lo conozco , no entiendo , este ya me estaba hartando, tal vez Jesica no sea tan resentida como pensaba .

-Bueno , no importa , ya veo que es imposible , muchas gracias por su ayuda - dijo el , luego se dio media vuelta sin mirarme y desapareció por la puerta .

Camine hacia el escritorio , controlando la rabia asesina que empezaba a dominarme , " cálmate Bella , cálmate , vamos respira " , pensaba mientras me acercaba .

-¿Como te ha ido hoy cielo ? - me pregunto la mujer mientras le daba las firmas -

¿ Como me ha ido ? ¿ Que como me ha ido ? . Pésimo , horrible , primero usted me confunde con una profesora , como si me viera tan vieja . Esta bien que aparento mas de 17 pero no es para tanto . Después todo el mundo me mira como si vieran algo sorprendente , un poquito mas y se ponen a aplaudirme . Luego me encuentro con una chica que me odia y me tiene envidia , con otra que quiere ser mi amiga por que quiere ser popular y con un profesor a quien le gusto . Y como si eso fuera poco me encuentro con un lunático que me odia sin ni siquiera haber cruzado palabras conmigo , que le parece mi día , ¿ hermoso no ? , eso fue lo que le quise decir , pero no , después de todo ella no tenia la culpa de que me pasaran cosas raras , me limite a contestar tranquilamente .

-Bien - pero parece que no me creyó-

Salí de la oficina directo a mi auto , estaba furiosa , quería correr pero no podía hacerlo , no debía llamar la atención . Sentí que alguien me seguía , por la forma de caminar pude deducir que era hombre .

-Hola , eres Isabella verdad ? , bueno me pareces muy linda , y me preguntaba si quieres ir a algún lado esta noche -

-Lo siento - dije - pero no tengo ganas de ir a ningún lado y menos contigo , así que si me disculpas estoy un poco apurada , adiós -Diciendo esto me di la vuelta y seguí con mi camino , pero me cogió del brazo y me detuvo .

-Vamos , no te hagas la difícil - Y me jalo hacia el para besarme , yo le empuje con una mano y me solté de su agarre , y ya con el brazo libre le di un puñetazo en la cara y cayo al piso ¿ pero que se había creído este para besarme ? , a mi nadie me besa y menos a la fuerza .

-Te metiste con la chica equivocada en el día equivocado - dije y entre a mi auto dejándole en el piso . Sentí otra vez miles de ojos sobre mi , pero no me importo . Encendí el auto y me fui a toda velocidad . Ahora si estaba que explotaba , intente calmarme , pero la furia seguía ahí , no se iba por mas que lo intentaba .

Llegue a mi casa y entre serrando la puerta de entrada de un portazo , tire mis cosa al sofá y subí las escaleras de frente a la ducha , tal vez el agua me calme , y felizmente el baño funcionó , después de casi una hora me tranquilice , me puse ropa cómoda , acomode mis cosas que tire en el sofá , hice las tareas y prepare mi cena , luego me puse mi pijama , subí a mi cuarto y me puse a ver un poco de televisión .

Empecé a ver una película , pero de pronto empezó a darme sueño , mucho sueño me acosté en la cama y cerré los ojos …

Estaba subida en no se que y corría muy deprisa , los arboles del bosque apenas eran unos borrones en el trayecto . El viento golpeaba mi cara , era como estar volando a kilómetros por segundo . Pero no tenia miedo a caerme o estamparme con algo ni nada parecido , al contrario , me sentía bien , me sentía libre , me sentía feliz . A lo lejos pude ver un auto , pero no era mío , era un volvo plateado , ese auto me parecía conocido . De pronto se detuvo y una voz conocida me dijo que ya podía bajarme, gire la cabeza para ver quien era el que me hablaba con esa voz que me parecía tan familiar …

Me desperté con el sonido de mi celular , vi a los lados , la película que estaba viendo ya había terminado y estaba dando otra cosa . Vi el reloj y eran las 11:45 , ¿ quien podía llamar a estas horas de la noche ? .Cogí el celular , revise el numero , era un teléfono del castillo , tal vez era para comunicarme que era un error , que no había ningún vampiro aquí y podía regresar al castillo .Rogando a Dios para que así sea conteste el teléfono .

-¿ Hola ? - dije

-¿ Bella ? Soy yo Jenny -

-¡ Hola Jenny ! -

-No sabes cuanto me alegra hablar contigo ¿ como estas ? -

-Ahora , bien -

-¿ Ahora ? ¿ que te paso ?

-Pues en el instituto no me fue muy bien que digamos -

-Oh , que pena , pero cuéntame ¿ ya localizaste al vampiro ? -

-No , aun no , no hay rastro de el , me dijeron que esta en el instituto pero nada -

-Que raro , pero tranquila , seguro ya aparecerá -

-Eso espero -

-Si , seguro que si , y … ¿ Has conocido ya a algún chico ? -

-Jennifer ! He venido aquí a cumplir una misión no a buscar novio o algo parecido -

-Oh vamos , enserio , desde que te conozco no has tenido ningún novio , y nunca te a gustado nadie , es hora de empieces a mirar no crees -

Y ahí va otra vez esa vieja discusión de no tener novio , es que acaso no podía simplemente dejar de meterse en eso , ya llegara solo ¿ no ? . Además eso de enamorarse no era para mi , siempre el amor trae problemas , mas problemas que felicidad , no es que yo lo diga por experiencia propia , no , lo digo por lo que he visto , porque hasta el día de hoy yo no me he enamorado , ni he tenido novio , y tampoco me intereso en tenerlo , así estoy bien , no quiero complicarme mas la vida .

-Jenny , por favor , no comiences con eso de nuevo -

-Pero …

-Pero nada -

-Pero y Max …

-Jenny …

-Esta bien , esta bien , solo te estoy haciendo un comentario , pero ya veras que un día de estos te va a gustar alguien y …

-Te voy a cortar el teléfono si sigues -

-¡ NO ! ¿ Sabes lo que me a costado hacer esta llamada ? , ¿ sabes que me estoy arriesgando demasiado en llamarte ? , tu sabes muy bien que esta prohibido llamar a los compañeros que han salido del castillo por una misión y me piensas colgar …

-Ya amiga disculpa , es que sabes muy bien que no me gusta hablar de ese tema -

-Ok , esta bien , perdóname también a mi ¿ si ? -

-Claro que si , bueno dime ¿ como están allá en el castillo ? -

-Aquí estamos todos bien , no te preocupes , sabes que todos te extrañamos mucho aquí , esperamos pronto tu regreso , sobre todo Max que … nada . Espero que encuentres a ese vampiro pronto y que regreses sana y salva , te extraño mucho amiga y me siento muy sola aquí y … oh !

-¿ Jenny ? ¿ Que pasa ?-

-Lo siento , tengo que colgar , alguien viene , adiós cuídate -

-Adiós amiga ,tu también cuídate -

Y colgó el teléfono , que pena , espero que no la hallan atrapado hablando por teléfono . No quería que se meta en problemas por mi culpa . Bueno ya era tarde y tenia que dormirme para mañana ir al instituto , el instituto . Mañana tendría que ir de nuevo , aunque me alegro que Jenny me haiga llamado , mas me hubiera gustado recibir una llamada diciéndome que fue un error y que regrese al castillo , lamentablemente no fue así y tendría que asistir mañana , seguro que seria un día mejor que este , o al menos , eso esperaba . Aunque dudo mucho que sea mejor , sobre todo con ese chico que me mira raro . Y pensar que en la cafetería me había parecido lin... ¡NO! ¿ Que te pasa ? ¡ El no es lindo ! ¡ No te puede parecer lindo ! ¡ El no te pareció , no te parece , ni te parecerá lindo , basta de pensar tonterías !Apague la televisión , la lámpara de mi mesa de noche y me acomode en mi cama , enseguida me sumergí en un sueño profundo .


	7. Cap 6 : Sueños extraños

**Cap. 6 : "Sueños extraños" **

Empecé a ver una película , pero de pronto empezó a darme sueño , mucho sueño me acosté en la cama y cerré los ojos …

Estaba subida en no se que y corría muy deprisa , los arboles del bosque apenas eran unos borrones en el trayecto . El viento golpeaba mi cara , era como estar volando a kilómetros por segundo . Pero no tenia miedo a caerme o estamparme con algo ni nada parecido , al contrario , me sentía bien , me sentía libre , me sentía feliz . A lo lejos pude ver un auto , pero no era mío , era un volvo plateado , ese auto me parecía conocido . De pronto se detuvo y una voz conocida me dijo que ya podía bajarme, gire la cabeza para ver quien era el que me hablaba con esa voz que me parecía tan familiar …

Me desperté con el sonido de mi celular , vi a los lados , la película que estaba viendo ya había terminado y estaba dando otra cosa . Vi el reloj y eran las 11:45 , ¿ quien podía llamar a estas horas de la noche ? .Cogí el celular , revise el numero , era un teléfono del castillo , tal vez era para comunicarme que era un error , que no había ningún vampiro aquí y podía regresar al castillo .Rogando a Dios para que así sea conteste el teléfono .

-¿ Hola ? - dije

-¿ Bella ? Soy yo Jenny -

-¡ Hola Jenny ! -

-No sabes cuanto me alegra hablar contigo ¿ como estas ? -

-Ahora , bien -

-¿ Ahora ? ¿ que te paso ?

-Pues en el instituto no me fue muy bien que digamos -

-Oh , que pena , pero cuéntame ¿ ya localizaste al vampiro ? -

-No , aun no , no hay rastro de el , me dijeron que esta en el instituto pero nada -

-Que raro , pero tranquila , seguro ya aparecerá -

-Eso espero -

-Si , seguro que si , y … ¿ Has conocido ya a algún chico ? -

-Jennifer ! He venido aquí a cumplir una misión no a buscar novio o algo parecido -

-Oh vamos , enserio , desde que te conozco no has tenido ningún novio , y nunca te a gustado nadie , es hora de empieces a mirar no crees -

Y ahí va otra vez esa vieja discusión de no tener novio , es que acaso no podía simplemente dejar de meterse en eso , ya llegara solo ¿ no ? . Además eso de enamorarse no era para mi , siempre el amor trae problemas , mas problemas que felicidad , no es que yo lo diga por experiencia propia , no , lo digo por lo que he visto , porque hasta el día de hoy yo no me he enamorado , ni he tenido novio , y tampoco me intereso en tenerlo , así estoy bien , no quiero complicarme mas la vida .

-Jenny , por favor , no comiences con eso de nuevo -

-Pero …

-Pero nada -

-Pero y Max …

-Jenny …

-Esta bien , esta bien , solo te estoy haciendo un comentario , pero ya veras que un día de estos te va a gustar alguien y …

-Te voy a cortar el teléfono si sigues -

-¡ NO ! ¿ Sabes lo que me a costado hacer esta llamada ? , ¿ sabes que me estoy arriesgando demasiado en llamarte ? , tu sabes muy bien que esta prohibido llamar a los compañeros que han salido del castillo por una misión y me piensas colgar …

-Ya amiga disculpa , es que sabes muy bien que no me gusta hablar de ese tema -

-Ok , esta bien , perdóname también a mi ¿ si ? -

-Claro que si , bueno dime ¿ como están allá en el castillo ? -

-Aquí estamos todos bien , no te preocupes , sabes que todos te extrañamos mucho aquí , esperamos pronto tu regreso , sobre todo Max que … nada . Espero que encuentres a ese vampiro pronto y que regreses sana y salva , te extraño mucho amiga y me siento muy sola aquí y … oh !

-¿ Jenny ? ¿ Que pasa ?-

-Lo siento , tengo que colgar , alguien viene , adiós cuídate -

-Adiós amiga ,tu también cuídate -

Y colgó el teléfono , que pena , espero que no la hallan atrapado hablando por teléfono . No quería que se meta en problemas por mi culpa . Bueno ya era tarde y tenia que dormirme para mañana ir al instituto , el instituto . Mañana tendría que ir de nuevo , aunque me alegro que Jenny me haiga llamado , mas me hubiera gustado recibir una llamada diciéndome que fue un error y que regrese al castillo , lamentablemente no fue así y tendría que asistir mañana , seguro que seria un día mejor que este , o al menos , eso esperaba . Aunque dudo mucho que sea mejor , sobre todo con ese chico que me mira raro . Y pensar que en la cafetería me había parecido lin... ¡NO! ¿ Que te pasa ? ¡ El no es lindo ! ¡ No te puede parecer lindo ! ¡ El no te pareció , no te parece , ni te parecerá lindo , basta de pensar tonterías !Apague la televisión , la lámpara de mi mesa de noche y me acomode en mi cama , enseguida me sumergí en un sueño profundo .

Desperté con el sonido de mi despertador .Ya era hora de levantarse , apague el despertador y volví a acostarme el la cama . No quería ir al instituto ¿ por que no ? , por estas simples y sencillas razones . Uno por que otra ves me estarán mirando todo el día y sobre todo porque ayer vieron como golpee a ese sujeto . Dos porque me volvería a encontrar con Lauren .Y tres , por que seguro estaría ese loco que me mira con odio sin que yo le hubiera echo algo , esas eran las cosas por las que no quería ir al instituto hoy , ni mañana , ni nunca .  
Pero tenia que ir , tenia que cumplir con mi deber , y mi deber era cumplir las misiones que me encomendaban , y la misión que me encomendaron era cazar a un vampiro , y para cazar al vampiro tenia que ir al instituto , y para ir al instituto tenia que levantarme de esta cama ahora o llegaría tarde .  
Haciendo uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad me levante de la cama y me metí a la ducha . Después fui a vestirme , hoy me puse unos jeans negros con una blusa blanca con mangas asta los codos . Me di cuenta de que ayer no había llevado mi medallón de la organización , no es necesario que lo lleve colgando en el cuello pero tengo que llevarlo si o si , aunque sea en el bolsillo , pero tengo que llevarlo . Recuerdo que me lo repitieron como cien veces que tenia que ponérmelo . Lo que no me dijeron es el por que , sabia que ese collar tenia algunos trucos pero nada mas . Me cepillé el cabello y baje las escaleras .  
Prepare mi desayuno y empaque mis cosas , cogí mi abrigo y salí de mi casa , subí al auto y conduje hasta el instituto .  
El clima estaba como siempre , osea frio , lo bueno era que no estaba lloviendo . Mire a través de la ventana y … tuve el extraño presentimiento de que me quedaría aquí para siempre o al menos por mucho , mucho tiempo , no , eso no era posible , tu regresaras al castillo en cuanto encuentres al vampiro y todo volverá a ser normal , así que deja de ahogarte en un vaso de agua , me grite a mi misma . Llegue al instituto , estacione mi auto , respire hondo , bien era hora , vi por la ventana del auto que ya había una cantidad regular de alumnos , vamos Bella , tranquila , seguro que hoy será un día mejor que el de ayer .

Usando otra ves toda mi fuerza de voluntad , porque ganas no me faltaban de arrancar el auto y salir a toda velocidad de aquí , salí del auto y camine a la entrada , otra vez me estaban mirando , pero menos que ayer , eso era bueno .

El día de hoy todo estuvo tranquilo , las clases pasaron normales , ya no me miraban tanto , Lauren no fue hoy por que según escuche había pescado un fuerte resfriado , y sobre todo por que el lunático de la clase de biología tampoco había ido . Solo estaba su rubia y hermosa hermana adoptiva , que cuando podía me lanzaba una mirada de odio , otra loca , si los hijos son así , como serán los padres . Ya esta confirmado , sigo teniendo ese extraño magnetismo que hace que me siga la gente loca o rara . Las clases terminaron y hasta ahora todo había ido bien , todo menos la parte en que no había ni rastro del vampiro , claro que yo ya tenia mis sospechas , y si , sospechaba del tal Edward Cullen , en caso de que fuera el , me costaría mucho trabajo hacerme su amiga , para no decir que seria imposible . Y no tendría mas opción que matarlo con mis propias manos y sinceramente , aunque me odie sin motivo alguno y a mi me de mucha rabia su injusto odio no quería matarlo por que … por que … , cierto , por que ? , por que no quería matarlo ? , no sabia el por que .  
Conduje hasta mi casa , me di cuenta que era hora de comprar algunas cosas , bien iría después de hacer las tareas que no eran muchas . Tarde menos de 30 minutos , una ves terminadas empecé a hacer una lista de todo lo necesario , la metí en mi cartera junto con mis llaves y salí de la casa , entre al auto y empecé a revisar el mapa . Haber , tenia que buscar un supermercado o algo así , verdad ? , en todo sitio siempre hay un supermercado o una pequeña tienda , tiene que haberlo , si no donde la gente compraba las cosas , de echo que lo había .  
Después de dar un par devueltas por fin lo encontré , era pequeño pero algo es algo , saque mi lista de compras y empecé a meter las cosas en el carrito , ya estaba acostumbrada a esto , siempre fui muy independiente , ser así me a ayudado mucho , que hubiera sido de mi cuando murió mamá si no hubiera sido independiente . Estuve muy distraída escogiendo las cosas y no me di cuenta que había una mujer a mi lado mirando algo y cuando me di la vuelta me choque con ella y casi caigo al piso . Que extraño , el choque no fue muy fuerte , no para casi caer al suelo , y en cambio la mujer ni siquiera se tambaleo . Ella era delgada y mas o menos alta , tenia ojos dorados y la piel pálida .  
-Oh , cuanto lo siento , estas bien ? - dijo ella

-Si , no te preocupes , estoy bien - dije

-Perdóname , estaba distraída , lo siento -

-Tranquila , no hay problema -

-Estas segura que estas bien ? -

-Si , estoy bien -

-Me alegra que estés bien , estaba muy preocupada -

-No , estoy bien , tranquila , gracias -

Ella se fue por un lado y yo me fui para el otro , que extraño , en fin , ya había terminado de comprar , fui a la caja y page todo , acomodé las cosas en el auto y conduje de nuevo a casa . Guarde las cosas compradas , prepare mi cena .  
Se hiso de noche y subí a mi habitación , me acosté en mi cama y me quede dormida .

Era de noche y corría por el bosque , siguiendo a no se quien , lo único que sabia era que tenia que ir tras el . "Corres peligro" dijo una voz , me gire a los lados pero no vi nada . "Tienes que estar atenta" dijo , era la misma vos , procedente de la nada . De pronto todo se volvió muy confuso y ya no me encontraba parada en el bosque , ahora estaba tirada en el suelo y no podía moverme porque el dolor me lo impedía . Alcance a ver que aun seguía en el bosque y estaba a lado de una gran roca , mis ojos se volvieron a cerrar , sentí un fuerte dolor en la mano y todo se desvaneció …

Me desperté sobresaltada , tenia un poco de sudor en la frente , respiraba agitadamente y la cubrecama estaba en el suelo . Estuve allí sentada hasta que mi respiración y mi corazón se calmaron .

-Solo fue un sueño- susurre para mi misma . Luego me levante y fui al baño , me eche un poco de agua a la cara y volví a mi cama . Eran las 2 de la mañana . Recogí la cubrecama del suelo y me cubrí de nuevo con ella . Me sentí sofocada y me destape , di un par de vueltas en la cama , me puse boca abajo y después boca arriba . Abrí los ojos y me quede mirando el techo . Tal vez sea tonto pero tenia que aceptarlo , estaba preocupada por el sueño que había tenido . Intente olvidarlo y cerré los ojos , el sueño fue invadiéndome poco a poco .


	8. Cap 7 : Incidente con el profesor

**Cap. 7 : "Incidente con el profesor" **

Hoy era un dia idéntico a los otros , lento y aburrido , demasiado aburrido . No entendía como la gente de aquí soportaba esto , suponía que ya estaban acostumbrados . Mis supuestos amigos eran todos insoportables , exceptuando a Angela claro , ella era la única que me caía bien y era sincera conmigo , me hubiera gustado compartir mas clases con ella . En cuanto Lauren , pues casi no se sentaba con nosotros en la cafetería , lo que no sabia era que eso en vez de molestarme , como ella creía , me alegraba y aliviaba , sobre todo comía con toda tranquilidad y sin el dolor de estomago que me producía ver su cara . Y Jessica , bueno aun no había podido librarme de ella , le hacia comentarios , indirectas muy directas , pero ella me seguía siguiendo , no sabia si era muy estúpida y no lo entendía o simplemente se hacia la de la vista gorda , el caso es que aun sigue fingiendo ser mi amiga . Ya no he recibido ninguna llamada de Jenny , espero que no la hayan encontrado cuando hiso la llamada , no quería que la castigaran por mi culpa . Y lo peor de todo es que hasta ahora no hay ni rastro del vampiro , he pensado seriamente en recorrer el pueblo en su búsqueda , y espero encontrarlo , esta situación me esta poniendo bastante nerviosa . Normalmente localizo al objetivo muy rápido , no pasa de uno o dos días , bueno eso es porque normalmente me dan mas datos sobre el , esta vez no tengo nada de información , solo me dijeron que estudia en este instituto , pero aquí no hay nada , y eso me deja en el aire , no tengo otro lugar donde buscar , una dirección a donde acudir , nada .  
Estaba caminando por los pasillos del instituto hacia el salón de trigonometría , o mejor dicho , al infierno de trigonometría . Allí estaban dos de mis demonios personales , uno , Jessica Stanley , y dos el profesor de la clase , si como oyeron , el profesor de la clase . Y básicamente no es tanto por el curso que enseña , no , es por el mismo , me incomodaría con el incluso si enseñara historia , o literatura o lo que sea . Tampoco es que me caiga mal , lo que pasa es que el , cuando cree que yo no me doy cuenta , me lanza miraditas poco agradables , no le he leído la mente , no quiero ni imaginar lo que esta pasando por su cabeza en ese momento . Y no se que hacer , nunca me ha pasado esto , estoy acostumbrada a que le guste a los chicos de aquí , puedo aceptarlo , es normal , pero un profesor … Por el momento no ha pasado nada , pero como he dicho , solo por el momento , cada vez que se me acerca se me pone la piel de gallina y se me revuelve el estomago . Entre al salón de clases , salude cortésmente al profesor y me senté en mi sitio . En cuanto me vio Jessica empezó a hablarme muy animadamente de no se que , pero por la forma en que hablaba debía ser muy importante , al menos para ella , yo me limitaba a contestar con "si" "no" "no se " " ni idea" "eso es genial" " Me parece bien " " Claro " y cosas así . De toda la conversación solo recuerdo algo sobre Mike , todo lo demás lo olvide en cuanto lo pronuncio . La clase estuvo igual que las anteriores , aburrida .

La campana sonó y yo me levante de un salto , como siempre me disponía salir cuanto antes de aquí , con Jessica detrás que casi tenia que correr para alcanzarme , ok , eso si me daba mucha risa , al menos algo de bueno tenia esta clase . Ya estaba a punto de atravesar la puerta cuando el profesor me llamo .

-Señorita Swan - en cuanto pronuncio mi nombre mi estomago se encogió , no tenia un buen presentimiento sobre esto , me quede como una estatua con un pie dentro y un pie fuera del aula -

-¿Si? - pregunte con voz normal -

-¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento ?- No , no puede , quise responderle , suspire .

-Claro- dije - Jessica , ¿ Te parece si nos vemos luego en la cafetería ?-Ella pareció no muy contenta por esto , estaba de acuerdo con ella , yo tampoco estaba contenta con esto pero que podía hacer .

-Esta bien - dijo desanimada - no vemos - se despidió con la mano y salió del salón . Por primera vez desee que Jessica se quedara y me hiciera compañía . Me acerque y tome asiento .

-Como podrá observar , sus calificaciones son magnificas - dijo , aun no entendía de que iba esto , lo seguí mirando con desconfianza .

-¿ Y hay algo malo en eso ? - pregunte

-No -

-¿ Entonces ? - ¡ Para que miércoles me llama ! quise agregar , pero me calle .

-Únicamente me preguntaba … -

-¿Si … ? -

-¿Qué ocurriera si tu calificación descendiera ? - ¿ Mi calificación ? ¿ Que quiere decir con que descendiera ? No me estaba gustando nada esta conversación .

-¿ A que se refiere exactamente ? - dije seria .

-Veras … - Cada vez estaba mas desconcertada . ¿ Era mi imaginación o me estaba tuteando ?

-¿ Si ?- volví a preguntar impaciente -

-Una alumna como tu, con tu… figura, no creo que debas de aprobar únicamente por estudiar… pienso que si quizá tu a mi me hicieras un favor… yo te podría compensar con otro , como por ejemplo… un sobresaliente .- Mi boca se abrió en el acto , luego la volví a cerrar, quise decirle palabras que jamás había dicho y nunca pensaba decir , ninguna de ellas era agradable . Mis manos ardieron y reprimí el impulso de golpearlo .

-¿Qué insinúa ? - dije con voz neutral -

-Bueno… yo soy un hombre , y tu una mujer… bastante atractiva…-

-Que podría ser su hija - dije interrumpiéndolo .

-Pero no lo eres - respondió

-Usted me esta faltando el respeto - dije levantándome bruscamente . -

-No te conviene jugar conmigo o tus notas bajaran -

-Prefiero suspender el curso -

-Muy bien - dijo repentinamente furioso - como quieras , te haré la vida imposible , hasta que caigas , y ten en cuenta de que lo harás -

-Oh ya quiero ver eso - dije desafiante . En ese momento me jalo del brazo intentando tumbarme en la mesa , yo le di una patada y corrí hacia la puerta , pero cuando tire de ella estaba serrada .

-Le pedí al conserje que serrara la puerta después que todos salieran , no tienes escapatoria - dijo

Solté una carcajada en mi mente , pobre idiota , no sabia a quien se enfrentaba , tenia las horas contadas , mas bien los minutos contados . Sonreí confiada .

-¡ El que no tiene escapatoria es usted ! - Dije acercándome rápidamente , cogiéndolo de la camisa y arrojándolo contra la pared . Camine hacia el y lo levante poniéndolo contra la pared , en ese momento abrió los ojos , aun estaba algo aturdido .

-¿Cómo …? - No le deje hablar porque le di una bofetada , un hilo de liquido de color rojo corrió por su boca y también por su nariz . Sangre . No , no vayan a pensar mal , no me interesa la sangre ni soy medio vampiro ni nada por el estilo . Al contrario , la sangre me da asco , me hace sentir mareada y a veces me da ataque de pánico cuando la veo y el olor … Debí tener cuidado , esto interferirá mucho en los planes que tenia para con este hombre .

-Tienes suerte - dije , tratando que los nervios y el asco no arruinen ni quiebren mi voz - Te dejare libre siempre y cuando prometa no decir esto a nadie y no vuelva a cometer el mismo acto que intento conmigo ¿ Entendido ? - lo sacudí un poco , en respuesta soltó un gemido .

-¿ Entendido ? - volví a repetir la pregunta -

-Si- dijo con un hilo de voz -

-Muy bien - lo solté y cayó al suelo , gire sobre mis propios pies y me dirigí a la puerta . Recordé que estaba cerrada al girar la perilla , retrocedí un paso y la abrí de una patada , pude haber usado mis poderes mentales para abrirla pero necesitaba desquitarme con algo . Felizmente no había nadie en el pasillo , mire mi reloj y aun faltaban 10 minutos para biología , así que decidí ir un momento al auto , quería estar sola , esperaba que no me encontrara con alguien en el camino .  
Cuando llegue al auto entre y cerré la puerta , deje las ventanas abiertas porque sentía que me faltaba el aire . Respire hondo y entonces cuando me asegure que no había nadie al redor que pudiera verme o escucharme , puse mi cara entre mis manos y empecé a sollozar silenciosamente derramando algunas lagrimas . El pánico y el miedo empezó a invadirme , no solamente por la sangre si no por lo que casi me iba a pasar , por lo que me hubiera pasado si no tuviera fuerza . ¿ Que hubiera pasado de haber sido una chica normal ? ¿ Que hubiera sucedido de no poder defenderme ? Mi cerebro como siempre tenia la respuesta pero no me atrevía a pronunciarla , ni siquiera en mi mente .  
De no haber tenido esta fuerza ahora no estaría aquí , sana y salva en mi auto , porque no habría habido nadie para que me defienda , como siempre , solo me tenia a mi , estaba sola .  
Pero estas a salvo ahora , me dije a mi misma , ya deja de llorar , nada paso , ahora estarás bien . Una imagen vino a mi mente en ese momento , luego una sucesión de mas imágenes aparecieron como flashes en mi cabeza , trayéndome recuerdos dolorosos y produciendo que tiemble levemente , un recuerdo . Ese dia pertenece a la lista de los peores días de mi vida , pero la diferencia era que en esa época yo solo era una niña de 11 años , débil , asustada , frágil . La única igualdad era que , al igual que hoy , también estaba sola en ese momento .  
Pero pusiste con el también , me consolé a mi misma , pudiste con el a pesar de que en ese entonces eras una pequeña e insignificante niña , tuviste el valor de enfrentártele . Recordar su rostro golpeado y sus ojos llenos de sorpresa y temor me hiso sonreír , golpeado por una niña menor que el , ja ja ja , que hubieran dicho los de la escuela al enterarse eso . Bueno lo mas probable es que en ese momento no les hubiera echo mucha gracia , definitivamente no se hubieran reído , lo que habrían echo es lincharlo por querer abusar de la pobre , simpática , tímida , inteligente , adorable y dulce de Bella , y no hablo solo de mi salón de clase , hablo de toda la escuela en general , habría tenido que salir del país para mantenerse con vida , y no exagero .  
Levante mi rostro y retire mis manos , cerré los ojos y aspire lentamente .

Luego de salir del auto fui al baño a lavarme la cara y arreglarme un poco , la gente no tenia que saber lo sucedido y menos ver que he llorado . Cerré el grifo y dejo de caer agua , fije mis ojos en el espejo para ver mi rostro .  
Mis ojos estaban normales , el rojo se había ido y me veía igual que siempre , como si no hubiera pasado nada , ni rastro de que haiga llorado . Forme una gran sonrisa en mi rostro y salí del baño , la típica sonrisa que ponía cuando pretendía fingir que todo estaba bien . Por un momento me debatí en saltarme la clase pero deshice la idea inmediatamente , si lo hacia ¿ A donde iría ? ¿ A casa ? ¿ Permanecer en mi auto ? ¿ Vagar por un parque ? No , es mejor quedarme aquí , tal vez me sirva para distraerme .  
Jessica me vio por el pasillo y corrió en mi dirección levantando un brazo para llamar mi atención .

-¿ Bella ? - dijo acercándose - ¿ Que paso ? Dijiste que te esperara en la cafetería y nunca llegaste , te estuvimos esperando -

-Oh lo siento , el tiempo se me paso volando y cuando termine de hablar con … el profesor - me costo decir la palabra profesor - ya casi había terminado la hora de refrigerio -

-Tranquila te entiendo , por cierto ¿ Que te dijo ? - me pregunto curiosa -

La pregunta sería , que me quiso hacer , pero no se lo contaría a nadie , y menos a ella .

-Quería felicitarme por mi desempeño - dije tranquilamente - ya sabes , me dio la charla de que si sigo así llegare muy lejos y bla bla bla - dije despreocupadamente , como si me aburriera hablar del tema .

-Ah , vaya - dijo desilusionada ¿ Que ? ¿ Que cosa pensaba que le iba a decir ?

Pronto se unió Ángela a nuestra pequeña conversación , nos vio en el pasillo y se nos acerco , le dije lo mismo que a Jessica , pero vi en sus ojos que no me había creído del todo , ignore eso .  
La clase de Biología transcurrió lenta y aburrida , trate de prestarle atención al profesor pero me resulto imposible , mi mente estaba divagando de un lugar a otro . Entonces me di cuenta que el idiota que intento besarme la vez pasada estaba sentado a un par de asientos del mío , no parecía tratar de hablarme o mirarme así que pensé que había entendido y no me volvería a molestar . También pude percatarme en mi pequeña observación que una chica que se sentaba atrás de el , me miraba fijamente y con odio . ¿Pero que les pasa ? ¿ Por que me miran así ? ¿ Tan mal les caigo ? Normalmente yo le caía bien a la gente , les parecía agradable a pesar de ser tímida y reservada ¿ Que les pasaba a todos aquí ? La chica me clavo una mirada furibunda una ultima vez y se giro hacia la pizarra . Empecé a leerle la mente y descubrí el por que de sus miraditas tan "cariñosas" hacia mi . Ella era supuestamente la novia del que intento besarme y parece que se ha enterado de eso . Y si se ha enterado ¿ Por que me mira así ? El que intento besarme era el no yo , si quería culpar a alguien que lo culpe a el , no a mi , a mi no me interesaba su preciado novio .  
Después de la clase de biología fui a la clase de gimnasia con mi pequeño amigo el golden retriever , era el apodo que le había puesto a Mike Newton debido a su comportamiento . El estaba claramente interesado en mi , y yo había tratado cortésmente de dejarle claro que a mi el no me interesaba en absoluto pero al igual que Jessica Stanley , no los captaba .

Al terminar el dia regrese a casa , como siempre luego de hacer las tareas y cenar subí a mi habitación , la rutina de todos los días .


	9. Cap 8 : Cumpleaños

**Cap. 8 : "Cumpleaños"**

Los día pasaron y no había rastro del vampiro , estoy aquí y nada , estaba empezando a creer que los de la organización se habían equivocado y que no había nada aquí.  
Creo que estaba perdiendo mi tiempo estando en este aburrido , triste y deprimente lugar , era sábado así que no había ido al instituto , y por lo tanto estaba en casa , aproveché a hacer la limpieza como todos los sábados . En cuanto a lo de trigonometría , había decidido olvidar el tema definitivamente , el aparentemente había aprendido la lección y no me volvió a molestar , incluso ni me miraba , eso era un total alivio , pero aun así no me confió , con tipos así nunca se sabe . Ya estaba por terminar a limpiar , solo me faltaba el baño principal , que casi no lo he usado , la casa estaba prácticamente limpia , solo estaba ordenando algunas cosas y limpiando el polvo que a veces se acumula .

-Listo - dije

Subí las escaleras y fui al baño de mi habitación a bañarme , luego prepararía la cena y después me pondría a descansar .  
Por fin había terminado , me senté en el sofá a ver televisión .

Ya era domingo por la noche , el fin de semana se había ido volando , mañana era lunes otra vez y tenia que ir al instituto , me puse mi pijama y me acomode en mi cama quedándome dormida al instante .

Hora de levantarme , tendí la cama y me fui a la ducha , a cepillarme los dientes y a hacer lo mismo que había echo en estos últimos días , terminando de desayunar cogí mis cosas , entre al auto y conduje al instituto .  
Las clases estuvieron tranquilas y aburridas , esto era demasiado , no se cuanto voy a poder soportar esto , y lo peor es que el vampiro no aparece , tampoco el tal Edward a aparecido desde aquel primer día , pero como era posible que falte tanto , eso era bueno y a la ves malo , bueno porque así no le veía la cara y malo porque no podía investigar sobre el y comprobar mis sospechas . Así paso otra semana mas , ya era viernes de nuevo .

-Y … siempre falta tanto ? - le pregunte a Jesica mientras estábamos en la cafetería -

-Bueno , si , a veces , pero normalmente se van todos y cuando sale el sol . Dicen que se van de acampada -

-Ah - dije

Quise preguntarle mas cosas , como su numero de teléfono , su dirección , su correo electrónico , pero dudo que ella lo sepa , que pensaría si le preguntara eso , además que haría con dicha información , ni loca iba a llamar a su casa y menos acudir a ella , ¿ que le iba a decir ? , lo mas probable es que me tire el teléfono luego de escuchar mi voz y me aviente la puerta en la cara . Así que me quede callada y no volví a mencionar mas el tema .

-Mañana es tu cumpleaños , verdad ? - me pregunto Jesica

-¿ Ah ? Si - dije sin darle importancia , espera … ¿ Como supo que dia era mi cumpleaños ? -

-¿ Y que piensas hacer ?-

¿ Yo ? Nada . Quise decirle que lo mismo que hice en mi cumpleaños numero 12 , mi ultimo cumpleaños como humana normal , nada , pasarla sola en casa , pero no quería contarle mis cosas personales así que decidí inventarme algo .

-Pues voy a viajar a Phoenix donde están mis tíos , ellos se irán a vivir fuera del país muy pronto , de despedida y por mi cumpleaños he pensado pasar a verlos , voy a aprovechar las vacaciones -

Una parte era verdad , ellos vivían en Phoenix , yo también vivía ahí con mi madre , toda mi familia es de allí , bueno solo uno de mis tíos vive allí , por que uno de ellos falleció cuando yo tenia 9 años .Vivían ahí hace 5 años , antes de que muera mamá y yo me una a los caza vampiros , y todos me dieran por muerta o como la chica loca que asesino a su madre y huyo de noche , en fin , tienen una casa ahí , así que deben seguir viviendo allí , pero obvio que yo no pensaba ir a verlos , les daría un infarto al ver que su sobrina dada por muerta tocara su puerta , además , yo y mi tío no estábamos de buenas , mejor dicho yo estaba molesta con el , por algo que no quiero ni merece la pena recordar . Solo era una excusa para darle a Jesica y los demás que estaban conmigo en la mesa de la cafetería .

-Oh , pues que suerte tienes , y ¿ que pasaran con la casa donde vives ? , tengo entendido que es de ellos -

-Ah , la casa , me la piensan dejar a mi -

Esto me estaba saliendo mejor de lo que pensé , así sacaba a mis supuestos tíos del juego , mañana cumpliría 18 años y seria mayor de edad , ya no tendría que preocuparme por eso , solo por encontrar al vampiro , si es que lo había en este lugar .

-Enserio , tus tíos son geniales -

-Si , lo son - me limite a contestar .

Tengo buenos y malos recuerdos de ellos , así como ellos eran malos y buenos a la vez , si lo se , lo que he dicho no tiene sentido , pero para mi si lo tiene , yo sola me entiendo . Es una larga historia , larga , triste y feliz historia , no era momento para recordarla , de echo , no quería recordarla nunca mas .  
Las clases terminaron y regrese a casa , hice todas mis tareas y una trabajo de investigación que me dejaron en el instituto , después de eso me prepare algo de comer y finalmente subí a mi habitación para dormir , me cambie y me acosté en mi cama cerrando los ojos .

Me desperté antes que sonara el despertador , me senté en la cama y mire a mi alrededor , el día estaba frio como siempre , me levante y tendí la cama .

-Feliz cumpleaños Bella - dije con un suspiro

Hoy cumplía un año mas de vida , se supone que como hoy es mi cumpleaños tendría que recibir regalos y estaría rodeada de mis amigos y familiares , pero este no es mi caso .Yo ya estaba acostumbrada a pasarla sola , empecé a celebrar mi cumpleaños desde que llegue al castillo , ahí los cumpleaños son importantes , siempre nos hacen una fiesta , son los únicos cumpleaños que he celebrado , bueno recuerdo que una vez , cuando cumplí los cinco años me hicieron una pequeña fiesta , solo fue una pequeña reunión familiar . Pero esa fiesta … fue mas como … la despedida de la felicidad y el recibimiento de los problemas .

Después de tomar mi desayuno me puse a leer , hoy no limpiaría , era mi cumpleaños y tenia derecho a descansar , ya había echo las tareas del instituto ayer . Prepare un pastel de cumpleaños , no muy grande por que era para mi sola , luego encendí las velas , antes de solaparlas pedí un deseo , el mismo deseo que pido siempre , y que nunca se cumplía . Corte un pedazo de pastel y me serví en un plato , eso fue todo . El teléfono sonó , el numero era del castillo .

-¡Feliz cumpleaños ! - gritaron en cuanto conteste

-Feliz cumple amiga - dijo Jenny

-Gracias Jenny , gracias a todos por acordarse - dije

-No tienes que agradecernos , sabes que nosotros siempre festejamos los cumpleaños y ya que no estas con nosotros te llamamos , nos dieron permiso de llamarte -

-De todos modos gracias chicos los quiero -

Cada uno me empezó a saludar y desearme un feliz cumpleaños , antes de colgar el teléfono todos volvieron a gritar feliz cumpleaños y vuelve pronto , que lindos , me han alegrado el día , después de todo no estuvo tan mal el día de hoy .

Me senté en el sofá y encendí la televisión , ya se había echo de noche . Tuve un extraño presentimiento de no estar completamente sola . Pero que cosas piensas , aquí no hay nadie , solo estas tu , últimamente te has estado comportando muy pero muy raro , creo que este lugar me estaba afectando demasiado . Vi las noticias , había lo de siempre , accidentes , incendios , y uno que otro desastre natural , o sea todo lo malo que pasaba .  
Otra ves me vino a la mente la imagen de la mujer del supermercado , sus ojos me eran familiares , su piel pálida … sus ojos eran iguales a los de Enrique … claro , ya recuerdo , sus ojos eran idénticos , esa mujer era un vampiro … ¿ pero que hacia entonces comprando en un supermercado ? , seguro era para mantener las apariencias , así como yo hacia de estudiante de instituto . Sus ojos me indicaban que no bebía sangre humana sino animal ,¿ debía de informar esto ? , no , mejor no , creo que es mejor que deje tranquila a esta vampira , después de todo era vegetariana por así decirlo . ¿ Pero y si ese era el vampiro al que tenia que cazar ? , ¿ y si en ves de hombre era mujer el vampiro al que tenia que encontrar ? , no , no lo creo , me dijeron bien claro que vivía en Forks , que aparentaba 17 o 18 años , que estaba en el instituto y sobre todo que era hombre , estaba cien por ciento segura . Y hablando de eso , hasta ahora no encuentro al vampiro , no hay rastro de el , el único sospechoso era el Cullen ese , y para mi mala o buena suerte no ha ido al instituto , pero tiene que ir ¿ verdad ? , el tiene que ir , no puede pasarse faltando todo el curso . Pero en caso de que el sea el vampiro a quien busco ¿ que hago ? , me odia , no va a querer ser mi amigo y si no se hace mi amigo no va a confiar en mi , y si no confía en mi no podre entregarlo , y si no lo entrego al castillo no cumpliré mi misión , y si no cumplo mi misión manchare mi reporte de no haber fallado nunca , claro que yo no seria la única en haber fallado , pero yo no quería eso , no quería que mi hoja se malograra .  
No me quedaba de otra , tendría que matarlo yo , no seria la primera vez que matara a un vampiro , recuerdo que mate a tres vampiros en las misiones que me dieron . Uno de ellos fue lo bastante listo para darse cuenta que yo no era una humana normal y me ataco , y los otros dos pues parece que se cansaron de mi y decidieron convertirme en un bocadillo . Eran ellos o yo , y pues elegí que yo , se sorprendieron mucho al verme pelear , pensaron que yo era otra simple humana como las demás , pero se equivocaron . Y este seria igual , el nunca se haría mi amigo , pero daba igual , se iría conmigo a la buena o la mala , y definitivamente se iría conmigo a la mala . Lo que no me gustaba de matar a vampiros yo misma y fuera de la organización era que tenia que llevarles una prueba , su cabeza para ser exactos , y créanme , no es muy agradable llevar la cabeza de un vampiro en una bolsa de lona .  
Aun no podía hacer planes , no estaba segura si era el , pero eso me hacia pensar algo mas , si el era vampiro su rubia hermana también lo era , y si ellos lo eran sus supuestos padres también lo eran , y eso significaba que aquí había mas de un vampiro , en caso de que eso sea cierto , tendría que comunicar al castillo inmediatamente , que este lugar es un nido de vampiros . Empezando por el del avión , la del supermercado , la familia de esos Cullen , y quien sabe cuantos mas , no , haber , tranquila , no puedes adelantarte a tantas cosas sin comprobarlas antes , no tienes ninguna prueba , primero tendría que investigar muchas cosas antes de alertar a los demás y empezaría mañana mismo . Bostece , ya tenia sueño así que apague la televisión y subí las escaleras ,abrí la puerta de mi habitación y me quede como una estatua .  
Mi cuarto estaba con las luces apagadas , pero podía ver muy claramente que había alguien parado en el centro y a unos metros de mi , por la forma que tenia y su estatura podía deducir que era hombre , también pude distinguir su palidez , no podía concluir nada aun , pero lo que si estaba segura era que sus intensiones no eran nada buenas .


	10. Cap 9 : Intruso

**Cap. 9 : "Intruso"**

Me puse rígida , yo sabia lo que el era , un vampiro , espere a que me atacara , pero se quedo ahí parado , observándome .

-¿ Quien eres ? - pregunte

No me respondió nada , en vez de eso se abalanzo a mi , lo esquive rápidamente y choco con la pared , se volteo y me miro con extrañeza . Volvió a atacarme , lo volví a esquivar , me di la vuelta y lo agarré del cuello por atrás .

-¿Quien eres ? - volví a preguntarle

-¿ Acaso no me recuerdas ?- dijo

Su vos me parecía muy familiar , la había oído antes … ¿ pero donde ? , entonces lo recordé , era el , aquel vampiro del avión , el que seguía a Ariana y la quiso matar .

-Tu - dije - el del avión -

-Veo que ya me recordaste ¿ donde esta la chica a quien defendiste ? -

-En un lugar seguro -

-Vaya , pues que mala suerte , de verdad olía muy bien , casi tan bien como tu -

Se zafó de mi agarre y me empujo , choque con la pared y caí al piso un poco atontada , vi como salto por la ventana , se había escapado . Que estúpida había sido , me estaba hablando para distraerme y poder escapar , ahora tenia que enmendar mi error , el no era el vampiro a quien me enviaron a buscar pero no podía dejarlo libre para que siga matando a mas gente , tenia que ir a buscarlo .  
Me levante de un salto , por suerte aun no me había puesto la pijama , abrí el cajón con llave donde guardaba mi uniforme y mas cosas , busque la caja donde tenia los frascos con las pociones dentro , me puse el cinturón y acomode ahí los frascos , volví a serrar el cajón con llave y luego salte por la ventana .

Escuche que corrió al bosque , así que me adentre en el , me llevaba mucha ventaja , a lo lejos pude ver que corría en zigzag , aumente la velocidad , no faltaba mucho para alcanzarlo .  
Ya no faltaba nada , estaba a unos metros detrás de el , calcule la distancia que nos separaba y decidí saltar sobre el . Intento escapar pero no le deje , esta vez no se me escapaba , no me vería la cara de tonta otra vez , lo cogí por el cuello y lo obligué a que se levante del piso .

-Esta vez no te me escapas - le dije

-Otra vez tu , que quieres , estas empezando a fastidiarme -

-Yo no fui la que te ataco en tu habitación . Ahora dime todo lo que sabes , cuantos vampiros hay aquí , donde se esconden , como se llaman y todo lo que sepas de ellos -

-¿ Y si digo todo lo que sé me soltaras ? -

Bien , eso era complicado , no podía dejarlo libre pero necesitaba información , ya se , haría lo que hacen en el castillo con los vampiros que colaboradores o a los que ruegan por sus vidas , lo volvería a la normalidad , nunca había echo eso pero no creo que sea tan difícil , tal vez lo lleve al castillo y que ellos se encarguen .

-Si - dije - y mas vale que digas la verdad o te arrepentirás

-Ok , primero , yo me llamo James y estoy de paso , creo que hay mas vampiros que tienen permanencia aquí , pero no se como se llaman , eso es todo -

Leí su mente y pude ver claramente que no me había dicho todo , le había dado la oportunidad de hablar para liberarlo y me hace esto .

-No me estas diciendo todo -

-Esta bien tengo una compañera , y si hay mas vampiros por aquí , se hacen pasar por humanos , tienen una casa por aquí , no hay nada mas , ahora libérame -

-Una cosa mas , por que entraste a mi casa y me atacaste -

-Pues por que quería saber que eres exactamente , no eres como yo pero tampoco creo que seas humana y como ya te dije tu sangre huele muy bien -

En ese momento intento zafarse de mi pero no pudo , aun no había terminado con el .

-Ya te dije todo lo que se , ahora suéltame -

-No puedo soltarte , tengo que llevarte conmigo -

-Que ? , no , tu dijiste que si hablaba me liberarías -

-Te liberaré después cuando te lleve con los demás -

-No iré a ninguna parte contigo -

Diciendo esto me golpeo en el estomago y tuve que soltarlo , escuche un crac , algo se había roto pero no tuve tiempo de ver que , corrí detrás de el , lo pude alcanzar de nuevo , esta vez no haría ningún trato con el . Se paro en frente de mi y luego se me abalanzo , lo esquive pero calcule mal mi salto y caí al suelo , intente levantarme pero no podía , me dolía mucho la pierna y no podía mantenerme en pie , inmediatamente tantee en mi cintura para sacar uno de los frascos que tenia , uno de ellos servía para curar , con eso curaría mi pierna pero me di cuanta de que todos los frascos estaban rotos , eso era el crac que escuche ase un rato . El aprovechó eso para levantarme y arrogarme contra un árbol , el impacto me dejo aturdida , el se acerco a mi y me levanto . Entonces recordé lo que hace años me dijeron en el entrenamiento  
"Nunca creas tener el control sobre todo, nunca te fíes de nada porque si no estarás perdida. Vigila siempre tus espaldas, desconfía de todo, no te dejes engañar, no escuches sus palabras, no pierdas en control sobre tí misma; no temas, ni te dejes llevar por la ira, el dolor o la desesperación, porque si no habrás caído en su trampa" . Pero ya era demasiado tarde .  
Me estaba asfixiando , no , este no podía ser mi fin , pero que había pasado , yo no era así de débil , mi pequeño error me estaba costando muy caro .

-Ahora ya no eres tan valiente , verdad ? - dijo - Que eres ? - me pregunto pero no le respondí

-Habla ! - y me arrojo con fuerza a otro árbol , me volvió a coger por el cuello .

-Me mataras de igual manera - dije con el poco aire que me quedaba

-Si , pero si me dices que eres será de una manera rápida , y si no me lo dieces …

-No diré nada - dije

-Hay mas como tu ? -

-Si , ellos te encontraran y te mataran , no comentarán el mismo error que yo -

-Ya veremos , que mas ? -

-No te diré nada mas , debí haberte matado cuanto tuve la oportunidad - dije

Tenia que hacer algo , y pronto . Le tire una patada con mi pierna buena pero no funcionó , me agarro fuerte del brazo y creo que me lo rompió , grite , me arrogo y choque con lo que creo que fue una roca .  
Ya casi no podía respirar , no podía escapar de el , este era mi final , mi pequeño error me había costado muy caro , como dije , debí haberlo matado cuando tuve la oportunidad , había aprendido la lección , aunque ya de nada servía , me despedí mentalmente de todos y me disculpe en mi mente por haber sido tan tonta y por no cumplir mi misión . El se acerco a mi y sentí un fuerte dolor en la mano , luego no sentí nada mas …

No podía sentir , oler o ver nada , era como estar presente y ausente a la vez . Solo podía escuchar . Escuchaba voces que hablaban sobre mi , preguntándose entre ellos si estaba viva o muerta . No pude identifica o diferencia las voces . Ellos dijeron que aun vivía , que podían escuchar los latidos de mi corazón y respiraba . No abrí los ojos , no por que no quería , sino por que no podía abrirlos , estaba demasiado débil , mi cuerpo no respondía , lo único que seguía funcionando era mi cerebro , pero no por mucho , porque poco a poco fui desvaneciéndome otra ves hasta quedar completamente inconsciente …

Me desperté por que una luz me daba directamente en los ojos , parpadee varias veces hasta que mis ojos se ajustaron y adaptaron correctamente . Estaba acostada en una camilla del hospital , me sentía muy débil y cansada , pude ver que tenia la pierna y el brazo izquierdo enyesado , me habían conectado suero en el brazo derecho y me sentía muy adolorida . Mire a los lados , no había nadie , cerré los ojos y trate de recordar lo que paso . Muchas imágenes vinieron a mi mente y recordé todo lo que sucedió , pero había algo que no podía recordar , ¿ como es que se suponía había llegado aquí ? ¿ como es que estaba aun viva ? y lo mas importante ,¿ como es que me había librado del vampiro que me iba a matar ? . Dudo mucho que James haiga tomado conciencia y me haiga traído a este hospital , y yo no había venido aquí por mi propia cuenta , entonces ¿ que había pasado ? ¡¿ como rayos llegue aquí?!  
Haber , vamos Bella tienes que recordar que fue lo ultimo que paso , veamos ... James me arrojo a un árbol o algo así , no , fue una roca , luego se acerco y sentí un fuerte dolor en la mano , después me desvanecí , y eso fue todo , a si , ahora que recuerdo también escuche unas voces , tal vez ellos me rescataron , pero y que paso con el vampiro , no creo que ellos hayan podido matarlo , entonces ¿ que ? , como es que estoy aquí , uno no aparece de un lugar a otro por arte de magia , alguien tuvo que haberme traído aquí , y ese alguien tuvo que deshacerse de James primero , cosa que un humano cualquiera no puede hacer , tal vez un cazador me encontró y me ayudo , no , no lo creo , no han mandado a ningún cazador aquí , yo soy la única , pero si no fue un caza vampiros ¿ quien fue ? .  
Escuche pasos , alguien venia para acá , me acomode en la cama y espere a que entraran . La puerta se abrió y entro una enfermera , se acerco a mi y me regalo una sonrisa .

-Hola cariño , ya has despertado ¿ como te sientes ? -

-Adolorida -

- Cuanto lo siento , pero ya veraz que te sentirás mejor en unos días -

-Eso espero -

-Claro que si , el doctor seguro te dará una visita en un rato ¿ necesitas algo ? - dijo mientras me revisaba el suero y arreglaba algunas cosas -

-Emm , ¿ usted sabe lo que me paso ? -

-Mmm , es mejor que hable con el doctor -

-Esta bien -

-¿ Algo mas ? -

-No , gracias -

-Muy bien , llámame si necesitas algo - dijo y se fue serrando la puerta detrás de ella , me volví a quedar sola .  
La enfermera no me dijo nada , me dijo que hablara con el doctor ¿ es que acaso no le habían dicho a ella lo que había pasado ? , quien me encontró y me trajo al hospital , ¿ acaso ella no sabia todas esas cosas ? , ella era un enfermera y seguro le habían dicho algo de lo que me había pasado , entonces ¿ por que no me lo decía? , ni modo tendría que esperar al dichoso doctor , me pregunto quien será , espero que sea un buen medico . Por lo que había visto , yo tenia para rato aquí en este hospital .


	11. Cap 10 : Hospital

**Cap. 10 : "Hospital" **

Que aburrido , esto era demasiado aburrido , a pesar de sentirme cansada y adolorida estaba aburrida de estar aquí , nunca he soportado estar sin hacer nada , esto era una tortura para mi . Primero por el infinito silencio que había , segundo por estar aquí acostada en una cama sin ni siquiera poder caminar , tercero por que quería saber como diablos llegue aquí . ¡ Por dios , esto era peor que el instituto !  
Se suponía que un doctor iba a venir , ¿ no ? , pues nada , no ha venido nadie , no daban ni señales de vida , me habían dejado aquí sola y abandonada .  
Y pensar que ayer había sido mi cumpleaños , vaya cumpleaños que había tenido , si a eso se le puede llamar así , al menos cuando era niña y pasaba sola mis cumpleaños no venia un vampiro a atacarme .  
Escuche unos pasos , alguien venia , ¿ será la enfermera ? , ¿ será el que me encontró ? , ¿ O será el doctor ? . Los pasos se detuvieron al llegar a la puerta , espere a que se abriera pero no se abrió , nada , ¿ que estaba esperando ? , agudice el oído , pude sentir que alguien estaba detrás de la puerta , ¿ pero por que no entraba ? . Pasaron unos minutos y nada , me canse de esperar , recosté la cabeza en mi hombro y cerré los ojos .

Estar en un hospital me deprime mucho , nuca pensé que otra vez iba a estar internada , pero me lo merezco , si , me lo merezco , esto me paso por estúpida , quien te manda a hacer tratos con vampiros , espero que ya hayas aprendido la lección y no confíes en ellos . Bueno , al menos te dio algo de información , dijo que habían vampiros aquí que se hacían pasar por humanos , o sea que estas en el lugar correcto , ahora solo tienes que averiguar quienes son , claro cuando salgas de aquí y eso no será muy pronto .  
Escuche que la puerta se abrió , no levante la cabeza ni abrí los ojos , sea quien sea no me interesaba verlo por hacerme esperar tanto , además no creo que sea alguien importante .

-Buenos días , soy el doctor Cullen ¿ como se siente ? - dijo una voz al entrar -

-¿ Como cree usted que me siento ? , pues como si todos los camiones del mundo me hubieran pasado por encima - respondí molesta , hasta que se digno a venir ... espera … ¡¿ Doctor Cullen dijo ?! .  
Abrí los ojos y alce la cabeza de golpe , lo mire de pies a cabeza , tenia cabello rubio , piel pálida , era alto y tenia ojos dorados , parecía un actor de cine o un modelo mas que un doctor , así que este era el famoso doctor Cullen y padre del lunático que me mira raro , padre adoptivo pero padre en fin , cielos vaya suerte que tengo , seguro es igual de loco que sus hijos , aunque hasta ahora parece un hombre normal .

-Lo siento mucho por ti - dijo acercándose

-Tranquilo , después de todo usted no tiene la culpa de que yo tenga tan mala suerte de que me pase todo esto y justamente cuando ayer fue mi cumpleaños , pero ya estoy acostumbrada a que me pase cosas como estas - dije mas calmada .

-Te recuperaras pronto - me prometió - ¿ quieres que te diga tu diagnostico ?-

-No es necesario , ya me lo imagino -

-¿ Enserio no quieres que te lo diga ? -

-No , ya le dije que no es necesario , ya me lo imagino -

-¿ Y que imaginas ? -

-Bien , a ver , tengo la pierna rota o fracturada , al igual que mi brazo , debo tener como mínimo tres costillas rotas , no creo que tenga una contusión en la cabeza , y moretones en todo el cuerpo , me equivoco ? - Dije , el solo me observo - Creo que no - agregué

-Si ¿ La enfermera te lo dijo ? -

-No , pero no se necesita ser el mejor medico del mundo para saber esto - dije , la verdad es que en el castillo nos enseñan medicina , hay algunos que se interesan mucho en eso y siguen estudiándolo mas a fondo , pero yo solo tome clases básicas y apenas se brindar primeros auxilios , no me gustaba seguir esa carrera .

-Bueno ¿ eres alérgica a algún medicamento ? - pregunto mientras me examinaba -

-Si , a la penicilina , espero que no me hayan aplicado nada que tenga ese componente , bueno sigo viva así que eso quiere decir que no - Sus manos estaban frías , a no , esto si estaba raro , piel pálida y fría , ojos dorados , increíblemente guapo … creo que este hombre era un vampiro , tenia ojos dorados así que se alimentaba de sangre animal , pero si el era un vampiro , seguro sus supuestos hijos también , toda la familia lo era , parece que James tenia razón .

-Tienes una cicatriz en la parte baja y derecha del abdomen , te han operado de apéndice ? -

-Si - dije , aun puedo recordar ese día , a pesar de que era pequeña .

-¿ A que edad ? - me pregunto

-A los 5 años -

-¿ Tan pequeña ? -

-Si , como le digo , ya estoy acostumbrada a estas cosas - El sonrió , y yo no pude evitar responderle la sonrisa , no Bella , no puedes encariñarte con el , recuerdas que paso la ultima vez que te encariñaste con un vampiro , bueno , este no es el vampiro a quien tienes que cazar así que … creo que puedes hacerte su amiga , además tienes que averiguar muchas cosas - Lo que hasta ahora no me he podido acostumbrar es a las agujas , así que ... me puede quitar esto ? - dije señalando mi brazo -

-Lo siento pero no puedo quitártelo hasta dentro de unos días -

-Esta bien - dije desanimada , pero no era el momento para afligirme por unas simples agujas , ahora tenia que preguntarle lo que había pasado , la enfermera me dijo que le preguntara al doctor ¿ no ? , entonces esta es mi oportunidad de saber al menos algo de lo que ocurrió . - Eh , usted sabe lo que me ocurrió ? -

-¿ Que es lo que tu recuerdas ? -

Ahí si me agarro ,¿ ahora que le digo ? , no puedo decirle que me ataco un vampiro ,¿ verdad ? , no , no puedo , mejor me hago la que no recuerda nada , si eso hare .

-Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue … que estaba subiendo las escaleras para ir a mi habitación y cuando abrí la puerta había un hombre ahí parado , luego nada mas -

-Mmm , ¿ eso es todo lo que recuerdas ? -

-Si - dije - quien me encontró y me trajo aquí ? -

-Yo - dijo mirándome -

-¿ Usted ? - pregunte sorprendida , el asintió , el me encontró, o sea que el se encargo de James , eso prueba que es un vampiro , que su familia son vampiros , no eso no lo prueba , puede que me haiga encontrado tirada por ahí .

-¿ Como me encontró ? - le pregunté

-En el ... bosque que esta al frente de lo que creo que es tu casa , pasaba con mi auto por ahí y te vi , inmediatamente te traje al hospital -

-Muchas gracias doctor , enserio se lo agradezco -

-No tienes porque , tu seguramente hubieras echo lo mismo por mi o por otra persona -

-Claro que tengo que agradecerle quien sabe que cosa me hubiera pasado si usted no me encontraba -

-Tranquila , me alegra que estés bien , me diste un buen susto -

-Si … y ¿ ahora que ? -

-¿ Como que ahora que ? -

-Si , ahora que , que hago , no puedo estar aquí todo el día sin hacer nada , me voy a aburrir -

-Pero tienes que estar en reposo , descansa -

-No puedo , no me gusta estar sin hacer nada , y la verdad es que me siento un poco mejor , aquí no hay algún libro que pueda leer o tal vez alguien pueda ir a mi casa , ahí tengo muchos libros -

-Veré que puedo hacer - dijo

-Gracias -dije

-De nada , bueno me tengo que ir , ¿ necesitas algo mas ? -

-No , nada mas , otra ves gracias -

- ahora trata de descansar ,¿ si ? -

-Ok - dije

Serré los ojos y me acomode en la cama , escuche que serró la puerta después de salir , parece que el doctor es bastante normal , es muy amable y me cae bien a diferencia de sus hijos , poco a poco fui quedándome dormida …

Todo estaba oscuro , podía ver la luna , era de noche . ¿ Que hago aquí ? Me pregunte yo misma , mirando sorprendida a todos lados , en busca de algo que me de una pista de donde me encontraba . Me di cuenta que no tenia los pies en suelo , no estaba pisando tierra , era como estar flotando no , flotando no , era como si no tuviera cuerpo , solo podía ver , observar , escuchar , podía verlo y escucharlo todo . Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que estaba soñando , si , estaba soñando , no había otra explicación . Recordaba que hace unos minutos estaba en un hospital postrada en una camilla , esto era un sueño . Algunas veces tenia cierta lucidez y sabia que estaba soñando , este tipo de sueños eran mis favoritos , porque podía manipularlos y hacer las cosas a mi antojo , por ejemplo , con un poco de concentración podía hacer que la noche se convierta en dia , que aquella luna que esta allá se vaya y aparezca un gran sol , podía hacer lo que quiera .  
Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando una voces me distrajeron .

-Lo he oído , deben estar por aquí - dijo una voz masculina extremadamente familiar -

-¿ Estas seguro ? - pregunto otra voz , también masculina , y que también me pareció muy familiar .

-Si , nos estamos acercando , el vampiro debe estar por aquí - dijo la primera voz . La segunda voz estaba a punto de responder pero una tercera voz , esta vez femenina , intervino .

-¿ Por que hacemos esto ? Sea quien sea no nos interesa, no entiendo por que vamos a ayudarlo - Nunca había escuchado esa voz , no me parecía conocida , a diferencia de las otras dos , que si me eran familiares . Pero algo en esa voz me daba rabia y , sea quien sea , no me caí bien . Por lo que había escuchado , estos trataban de ayudar a alguien … ¿ De un vampiro ? y la mujer se oponía , eso vastaba para que no me caiga bien ella . Podría haber cambiado de sueño , uno mucho mejor , donde todo sea bonito e iluminado tal vez , pero esto me llamaba mucho la atención , si lo se , soy una entrometida , y no me importa , esta entrometida no quiere perderse esto .

-¡ Tanya ! - Exclamo una tercera voz , también femenina , esta era mucho mas tranquila y compasiva - Como puedes expresarte así , claro que tenemos que ayudar a esa pobre persona -

-Yo no veo el por que , no es nada nuestro - respondió -

-Entonces si no estas de acuerdo ¿ Que estas asiendo aquí ? - Dijo la primera voz -

-He venido por ustedes , no quiero que les pase nada - Claro , gran ayuda como si al verla a ella el supuesto vampiro fuera a salir corriendo , pensé .

-Oh claro , como si el vampiro fuera a salir huyendo al verte a ti - Respondió de nuevo la primera voz , eso fue raro , pero me gusto , sea quien sea el de la primera voz me caí muy bien … un momento … a dicho Tanya ? , la Tanya de la escuela ? , la hermana del que me mira raro ? , hija del doctor Cullen ? , esa Tanya ? . Fue entonces que me gire para ver la escena . Esto era como estar viendo la televisión , solo que en tamaño real y mas nítido . Y efectivamente , ahí estaba Tanya , parada en bosque , con sus risos color rubio fresa , llevaba una blusa un poco ajustada de color rosa claro y unos jeans desgastados . Pero no estaba sola , casi a su lado estaba Carlisle , a quien reconocí inmediatamente , era el , solo que no llevaba la bata blanca del hospital . Al lado de Carlisle se encontraba otra mujer , tenia el cabello color castaño miel , esta era menos alta que Tanya , pero no menos hermosa . Y por ultimo , un chico de cabello cobrizo despeinado , era el , el que me miraba raro en biología , el lunático , el tal Edward , era de el la primera voz que escuche . ¿ Que clase de loco sueño era este ? ¿ Como es que sueño con ellos ? ¿ Que diablos es lo que esta sucediendo aquí ? Mi mente se lleno de preguntas , todas sin respuesta , resonaban en mi cabeza sin descanso .  
No lo averiguaras si no siguen escuchando , me dije , ahora deja de hacerte preguntas y presta atención . ¡ Pero es solo un sueño ! Me volví a decir , un loco sueño que mi maltrecha cabeza esta produciendo debido a los golpes , nada mas , esto no significa nada , debería cambiar de sueño de una vez . Iba a hacerlo pero volvieron a hablar .

-No es eso , simplemente podría ayudar en caso de que … -

-Pues tu presencia no es de ayuda - corto Edward -

-¿ Ah si ? Entonces … -

-Vasta - intervino Carlisle levantando la voz - No es momento para ponernos a discutir , sea quien sea esa persona corre peligro -

-Exactamente , y es mejor que nos apresuremos ,o llegaremos cuando ya sea demasiado tarde - intervino la segunda voz de mujer -

-Esme tiene razón - dijo Edward - Vamos -

Vi como se echaron a correr , apenas podía verlos , solo eran unos pequeños borrones . Esto era demasiado extraño , primero por que hablaron de vampiros y de rescatar a alguien , iban a luchar contra el , probablemente si . Pero si iban a luchar eso significaba que no eran humanos , los humanos normales no pelean con vampiros , entonces ¿ Que eran ? .

-Estamos cerca - dijo Carlisle , que su gesto serio había cambiado a preocupado . Se escucho un ruidos , no provenía desde muy lejos , ahora entiendo cuando dijeron que estaban cerca . Entonces el gesto del chico de cabello cobrizo cambio de repente , reflejaba sorpresa , asombro y … Curiosidad ? . No fui la única que lo percato , Carlisle le pregunto que era lo que pasaba .

-No … no es posible - susurro este -

-¿Qué pasa Edward ? - pregunto la mujer que respondía al nombre de Esme , todos lo miraban preocupados , a excepción de Tanya claro , que al parecer le daba igual todo lo que pasase .

-Es … ella - dijo

-¿ De quien hablas hijo ? - pregunto Esme .

-¿ Hablas de la nueva ? - pregunto Tanya , sorprendiendo a todos , incluyéndome . ¿ Pero de quien hablaba ? ¿ Cual nueva se refería ? ¿ Una alumna nueva en el instituto ? ¿ Cual ? Si la única alumna nueva era … era … yo … yo … ¡ Yo ! ¿ Como … ? ¿ Que … ?

-Si … - Respondió .Todos se quedo en silencio unos segundos .

-De igual manera tenemos que ir a ayudarla , hijo si no … -

-Iré - dijo - No solo a eso me refería - hiso una pausa , todos le miraron expectantes - Ella esta peleando - dijo finalmente . Todos volvieron a quedarse en silencio .

-¿Qué ? - dijo Tanya que ahora estaba prestando atención - Eso no es posible !-

-Lo estoy viendo , puedo verlo en su mente … oh … a caído , no puede levantarse , tenemos que ir -

Y empezaron a correr otra vez , aun con sus rostros confundidos y sin poder creerlo . Apuesto a que creen que ya se volvió loco , bueno , mas loco de lo ya estaba . Pero aparentemente actuaba normal con ellos . Mike Newton me dijo que el no actuaba así con todos , solo se había comportado así conmigo ¿ Pero por que ? Yo no le había echo nada , ni siquiera he hablado con el ,¿ que tenia contra mi ? . Pero … si tanto me odia … ¿ Por que ahora quiere salvarme ? ¡Eso no tiene sentido ! ¡ Nada de esto tiene sentido ! NO tiene que tenerlo , me respondí , esto es un sueño . Entonces cuando se acercaron a donde estaba James y yo , que estaba tirada a un lado de una roca , completamente inconsciente . James tenia sangre en la boca y …

Abrí los ojos , sobresaltada , había escuchado algo .

-Lo siento - dijo un enfermera que estaba recogiendo algo del suelo - Se me cayeron la caja de medicinas , no creí haber echo tanto ruido . No quería despertarte , lo siento - volvió a decir -

-No se preocupe - dije tranquilizándola - no hay problema -

-Espero que no te haya sacado de un buen sueño - dijo sonriendo y serrando la puerta tras ella -

-Para nada - dije , aunque ella ya se había ido .


	12. Cap 11 : Extraño hallazgo (Parte uno)

**Cap. 11 : Extraño hallazgo parte 1 ( Jenny ) **

Ya era de noche de nuevo , el momento mas indicado para entrar a la oficina de seguridad y coger las cintas de la cámara que graba lo que pasa en el castillo , yo solo quería una de esas cintas , la de la oficina central ¿ Que por que quería robar yo una cinta ? Pues por que ayer entre a la oficina donde están los teléfonos a hacer una llamada , a Bella para ser exactos y me olvide por completo de las cámaras de seguridad . Esto fue lo que pasó .

_Las cosas estaban bastante aburridas por aquí desde que se fue Bella , al menos para mi y para Max , que por cierto me había estado pidiendo ayuda para conquistar a Bella en estos últimos días . Ella era mi mejor amiga y la quería mucho pero a veces era algo extraña , por ejemplo en lo de no tener novio , ella era menor que yo por dos años , yo tenia 19 y ella 17 , pero creo que ya estaba en edad suficiente para tenerlo , y siempre cuando comento algo del tema se molesta mucho conmigo . Aquí en el castillo hay muchos chicos que se fijan en ella y no están nada mal pero Bella no les da bola . Uno de esos chicos es Max a quien ella solo considera un amigo , serian la pareja perfecta . Coinciden en varias cosas y se conocen hace muchos años , además es muy simpático y es muy fácil quererlo . Pero ella nada , en fin , yo aun tengo la esperanza de que ella algún día encuentre a alguien . Y espero que ese alguien sea una buena persona y digno de ella , que la quiera y la cuide y sobre todo que no la haga sufrir , por que ella se merece toda la felicidad del mundo , ya bastante a sufrido desde muy pequeña para seguir sufriendo . No me lo ha contado todo , no quiso contármelo , solo algunas cosas y a grandes rasgos . Por eso me cae muy bien , por su fortaleza y valentía , siempre la he considerado como mi héroe , y para mi el candidato perfecto era Max .  
Estaba sentada en el sillón de mi cuarto terminando de alistarme , ya había caído la noche y era el momento perfecto para hacer una llamada . Claro que también corrías el riesgo de que alguien te encuentre con las manos en la masa y te castiguen , pero las probabilidades de eso eran menos de noche que de día , así que es preferible de noche . Yo sabia muy bien eso pero tenia que correr ese riesgo si quería llamar a mi amiga , tenia que preguntarle como estaba , si ya había localizado al objetivo , si había echo amigos y si había conocido ya algún chico .  
Bien seguro parezco alguien que solo piensa en chicos pero no es así , hasta ahora solo he tenido un novio y el … nunca regreso de la misión que le encomendaron . Yo en ese entonces tenia unos recién cumplidos 15 años , hasta ahora no lo he olvidado y tampoco he tenido otro novio , incluso tengo muchas fotos de el y yo juntos . Teníamos la misma edad , fuimos novios desde los 14 … y … mejor no sigo recordando .  
Ya era hora , Max seguro me estaba esperando para hacer la llamada , el iba a vigilar mientras yo llamaba . Me levante y me limpie las lagrima que habían caído al recordar a ….. ¡ya vasta! . Salí de mi habitación directo a la oficina , Max llego después que yo ._

-Hola - le dije bajito

-Hola - me dijo

-¡ Habla mas bajo ! - le regañe .

-Esta bien -

Entramos con mucho sigilo a la oficina central , ahí estaban los teléfonos .

-Tu quédate afuera y vigila si alguien viene . Yo entro y hago la llamada ,¿ok? -

-Ok , pero recuerda hablarle de mi -

-Si , si , ya se -

Entre y cogí el teléfono , marqué rápidamente los números y espere a que respondiera . Timbro una ves , dos veces , tres veces … vamos Bella contesta .

-¿ Hola ? - dijo

-Bella ? Soy yo Jenny - dije

-¡ Hola Jenny ! -

-No sabes cuanto me alegra hablar contigo ¿ como estas ? - pregunte

-Ahora , bien - Como que ahora , que le había pasado ? .

-¿ Ahora ? , ¿ que te paso ? -

-Pues en el instituto no me fue muy bien que digamos -

-Oh , que pena , cuéntame ¿ ya localizaste al vampiro ? -

-No , aun no , no hay rastro de el , me dijeron que esta en el instituto pero nada -

-Que raro , tranquila , seguro ya aparecerá -

-Eso espero -

-Si , seguro que si , y … ¿ Has conocido ya a algún chico ? -

-¡ Jennifer ! He venido aquí cumplir una misión no a buscar novio o algo parecido - me grito

-Oh vamos , enserio , desde que te conozco no has tenido ningún novio , y nunca te a gustado nadie , es hora de empieces a mirar no crees - Si , ya era hora , tenia que hablarle de Max .

-Jenny , por favor , no comiences con eso de nuevo -

-Pero … -

-Pero nada -

-Pero y Max …

-Jenny …

-Esta bien , esta bien , solo te estoy haciendo un comentario , pero ya veras que un día de estos te va a gustar alguien y …

-Te voy a cortar el teléfono si sigues -

-NO ! Sabes lo que me a costado hacer esta llamada ? , sabes que me estoy arriesgando demasiado en llamarte ? , tu sabes muy bien que esta prohibido llamar a los compañeros que han salido del castillo por una misión y me piensas colgar … - Como pensaba hacerme eso ?! , acaso no sabia el riesgo que corría en hacer esta llamada ? .

-Ya amiga disculpa , es que sabes muy bien que no me gusta hablar de ese tema -

-Ok , esta bien , perdóname también a mi , si ? -

-Claro que si , bueno dime , como están allá en el castillo ? -

-Aquí estamos todos bien , no te preocupes , sabes que todos te extrañamos mucho aquí , esperamos pronto tu regreso , sobre todo Max que … nada . Espero que encuentres a ese vampiro pronto y que regreses sana y salva , te extraño mucho amiga y me siento muy sola aquí y … oh ! -

Escuche un ruido , parece que alguien se acercaba . Y donde estaba Max ? , por que no me avisaba ? , seguro había huido , me las pagaría , y cuando yo digo que alguien me las paga , me las paga , pero ahora tenia que salir de aquí .

-Jenny ? Que pasa ?- me pregunto Bella

-Lo siento , tengo que colgar , alguien viene , adiós cuídate - le dije

-Adiós amiga ,tu también cuídate - y colgué

La puerta se abrió , yo ya me había echo la idea de ser castigada limpiando los baños o quien sabe que cosas hacer , cuando veo la cabeza de Max .

-Parece que alguien viene , tenemos que salir de aquí - dijo rápido y con voz baja -

Me faltaron pies para salir de allí , caminamos por el lado contrario de donde oíamos los pasos acerarse , ya fuera de peligro nos detuvimos .

-Estuvo cerca - dijo

-Si que lo estuvo , pensé que te habías ido y me habías dejado aquí sola - dije

-Yo nunca haría eso -

-Ya lo se , por eso me parecía raro , bueno es mejor que regresemos a nuestras habitaciones -

- Si … espera , le hablaste de mi a Bella ?-

-Emm … si … y … te mando muchos saludos … adiós nos vemos mañana - dije mientras corría a mi habitación . Si supiera que no había tenido oportunidad de decirle , pero al menos lo intente , y eso es lo que cuenta , no ? .  
Entre a mi habitación y cerré la puerta , me puse mi pijama de dormir y me acosté en mi cama .  
Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe . ¡ Maldición ! me había olvidado por completo de las cámaras de seguridad , y ahora que iba a hacer ? , cuando revisen las cintas me verían , y no solo a mi , también a Max , parece que tendría que salir de noche mañana otra vez …

Y aquí estoy . A punto de cometer mi primer robo en toda mi vida ¡ Que emocionante ! Lo se , es una locura que piense así , pero … no puedo evitar , hacer esto me parece genial . Quede nuevamente encontrarme con Max en uno de los pasadizos , camine con mucho sigilo para no alertar a los guardias que rondan por aquí . Llegue al lugar acordado pero el no estaba . ¿ Se le habrá olvidado ? , no , no lo creo , me la pase recordándoselo todo el día ¿ acaso se había echado para atrás y no vendría ? , como se atrevía a dejarme sola en esto! , si yo no saliera también en esa grabación dejaría que la vieran para que lo castiguen .  
Una mano se poso en mi hombro , salte por el susto , estuve a punto de gritar pero la mano de Max me tapo la boca .

-Shhh , tranquila soy yo - dijo en voz baja -

-Oye estas loco o que ? , como se te ocurre hacer eso , casi me matas del susto - dije mientras le daba empujones -

-Discúlpame , no pensé que te ibas a asustar tanto -

-Bien , pero no lo hagas de nuevo , ok ? - dije - pensé que no vendrías -

-Esta bien , pero por que pensaste eso ? , te prometí que vendría -

-Cuando llegue no te vi aquí y pensé que … bueno no hablemos de eso , estamos perdiendo tiempo , cosa que no tenemos así que vamos , en marcha -

Caminamos por el interminable pasillo que nos llevaría a la oficina de seguridad , no nos habíamos topado con ningún guardia , parece que estábamos de suerte .

-Aquí es - dijo Max

-Si , ya sabes , tu vigilas y yo entro -

-Ok -

Entre a la oficina muy despacio , camine al escritorio y rebusque los cajones , busque la cinta que tenia la fecha de ayer , fue cuando entre a la oficina central donde estaban los teléfonos .

-Bingo - dije cuando la encontré -

Camine rápidamente a la puerta de salida , pero algo impidió que siga mi camino , lamentablemente tropecé con la alfombra y caí al piso , Max se dio cuenta de mi caída y se acerco a mi .

-Jenny estas bien ? -

-Si , gracias - dije

El me ayudo a levantarme , por suerte no me había torcido el pie o algo así , eso complicaría mucho las cosas . Algo sonó debajo de mis pies , como si fuera madera .

-¿ Escuchaste eso ? - le pregunte

-¿ Que ? - dijo

-Esto - dije y volví a pisar en suelo donde había caído

-A si , ¿ que tiene ? - dijo despreocupado

-Suena a madera - dije separando las palabras

-¿ Y ? , sigo sin entender -

-Suena a manera , Max , los pisos del castillo no están hechos de madera -

Me observo , la comprensión fue llegando poco a poco a su rostro .

-Abajo debe de haber algo - dijo agachándose rápidamente , quito la alfombra de un tirón y … había un piso común y corriente aparentemente echo de piedra , como el resto de los pisos en el castillo , que extraño .

-No hay nada - dijo Max con extrañeza

-Que raro , pero si suena a madera - dije volviéndolo a golpear -

-Debe de haber algo , tiene que tener una forma de abrirlo - dijo tanteando el suelo . Escuchamos unos pasos que venían desde lejos , alguien se acercaba .

-Vamos , tenemos que irnos de aquí - dijo Max jalándome a la salida .

-Pero y esto ? - dije refiriéndome a lo que había debajo de la alfombra

-No hay tiempo , vamos -

-Esta bien , pero regresaremos mañana -

-Que ? , no ! , no volveremos aquí , ya nos hemos arriesgado mucho -

-Entonces no me moveré de aquí -

-Vamos , muévete , nos atraparan -

-Pues vete tu -

-No voy a dejarte aquí -

-Prométeme que regresaremos mañana -

-Jenny … -

-Promételo -

-Esta bien , regresaremos mañana , ahora vámonos -

Tiro de mi y corrimos en dirección contraria , por el camino rompimos la cinta y lo arrojamos por un conducto de basura , nos paramos en uno de los corredores .

-Casi nos atrapan - dijo

-Si , casi - dije yo

-Y por tu culpa , todo por querer saber que hay ahí -

-Es que me parece muy sospechoso … y eso me recuerda que prometiste ayudarme , mañana tendrás que acompañarme a investigar - dije con una sonrisa

-Que ?! no … -

-Lo siento , lo prometiste , tendrás que acompañarme mañana en la noche si o si , hasta mañana - dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y corrí riendo a mi habitación .


	13. Cap 12 : Extraño hallazgo (Parte dos)

**Cap. 11 : "Extraño hallazgo parte 2" ( Jenny )**

Era hora , ya estaba de noche , hoy volveríamos a visitar la oficina de seguridad para descubrir el misterio del piso de madera o como se llame sea como sea , si hay un misterio aquí , alguien tiene que descubrirlo , y ese alguien tengo que ser yo . Salí de mi habitación cerrando la puerta muy despacio , me dirigí a una de las esquinas en donde habíamos acordado encontrarnos . Conforme me iba acercando pude ver alguien ahí parado , me alarme , tal vez era un guardia , será Max ? , no creo , el nunca llega primero , pero al mirar mas detenidamente pude ver que si era el , me tranquilicé .  
Camine muy despacio , sin hacer ruido , me acerque a el , parece que no había notado mi presencia , y le tape los ojos con las manos , el dio un pequeño salto .

-¿ Quien soy ? - dije poniendo gruesa la voz

-Jenny , eso no es gracioso , ya quita las manos de mis ojos - dijo en tono severo , quería parecer molesto , pero su sonrisa lo delato -

-Esta bien - dije quitando las manos -

-Me asustaste al principio - me dijo

-Tu me asustaste mas ayer - dije - que milagro , has llegado temprano hoy -

-Si , lo se , siempre te quejas de que llego tarde y no confías en mi -

-Bueno , vamos camina -

Nos dirigimos otra ves a la oficina de seguridad con mucho sigilo , por suerte no nos encontramos con ningún guardia ni con nadie , claro a estas horas todos estaban en el mundo de los sueños pero aun así tenemos que estar atentos , uno nunca sabe , a veces hay algunas parejitas que quedan en encontrarse en los pasillos a estas horas , bueno en caso de que alguien nos encuentren rondando Max y yo podemos decir que hemos quedado en vernos a esta hora , no es raro que pase eso y el castigo no es tanto como el de entrar a la oficina de seguridad y robar una cinta , incluso ni nos castigan cuando pasa eso , solo nos dicen "que no vuelva a suceder chicos " y nada mas , casi nunca castigan a las parejas que se encuentran en la noche en los pasillos .

-Llegamos - dijo

Abrimos la puerta con mucho cuidado , entramos y la volvimos a serrar .

-No debí haber venido - dijo Max

- Lo prometiste , prometiste que me ayudarías , así que ahora te aguantas -

-¿ Siempre eres así ? - me pregunto

-Si , ¿ algún problema ? -

-Si hay problemas porque en cualquier momento nos pueden atrapar -

-Cállate , extraño a Bella , ella seguro me hubiera acompañado a hacer esto , ella si es valiente -

- ¿ Me estas queriendo decir que soy un cobarde ? -

-Si -

-¡ Pues no lo soy! -

-¿ No ? -

-No , simplemente no me gusta meterme en problemas -

-Bueno , "chico no me gusta meterme en problemas" , ven y ayúdame -

Nos acercamos a donde estaba la alfombra , la quitamos y empezamos a golpear el piso , volvió a sonar a madera .

-Aquí tiene que haber algo - dije

-Si tu lo dices - me respondió

-Claro que tiene que haberlo , solo tenemos que encontrar la manera de abrirlo -

-y ¿ que pasa si no es nada ? -

-Y ¿ como explicas que aquí suene a madera ? -

-Pues no se … tal vez por alguna razón les pareció bien hacer esta parte de madera -

-No lo creo , por que mejor no buscas en la oficina ? , quizá halla algo por ahí -

-Esta bien - dijo levantándose -

Seguí buscando en piso , alguna cosa , una cerradura o algo que haga que se abra pero no había nada , parecía como si fuera piso , empecé a pensar que Max tenia razón y que por alguna extraña razón ellos hicieron de madera esta parte del piso , me levante del suelo muy decepcionada , vi a Max que estaba mirando de todos los ángulos al escritorio , se agachó y empezó a mirar debajo .

- Max , creo que … -

No termine la frase , el piso donde sonaba a madera se abrió , me quede quieta donde estaba , no podía creerlo , voltee a verlo -

- Como lo hiciste ? - le pregunte -

-Mira , ven a aquí - dijo

Me acerque a el , mire por todos lados , no había nada .

-No veo nada- me quejé -

-Fíjate bien , esta debajo del escritorio , es este adornito de madera , lo viste , solo tienes que girarlo , es muy fácil -

-Oh , ya lo vi , lo encontraste -

-Si , eso significa que tenias razón -

-Lo sabia , sabia que algo raro había ahí -

-Si , muy bien , ya lo sabes , ahora vámonos -

-¡ ¿Que ? ! , como que vámonos ? , tenemos que entrar para ver que hay ahí -

-No ! , tenemos que irnos , ya confirmamos que si hay un pasadizo subterráneo , que esta debajo de la oficina de seguridad y que tenias razón , ahora hay que salir de aquí antes que alguien venga y nos descubra -

-No , tenemos que averiguar que hay ahí dentro , acaso no tienes curiosidad ?-

-Recuerda que la curiosidad mato al gato -

-Si , ya lo se , pero da la casualidad de que yo no soy ningún gato , y pienso entrar ahí con o sin ti -

-No puedes entrar ahí -

-A si ? Y por que no ? -

-Porque … esta prohibido -

-A si ? Y quien lo prohíbe ? No recuerdo ninguna regla que dice esta prohibido entrar en el pasadizo secreto que esta debajo de la oficina de seguridad . Además también esta prohibido entrar a la oficina de seguridad sin permiso y mira , aquí estamos -

-Jenny vámonos -

-No me pienso ir , así que hazte a un lado que voy a entrar - dije empujándolo

-No voy a dejar que entras sola -

-Entonces me acompañaras ? -

El me mira pensativo , yo puse cara suplicante y junte las manos para pedirle por favor , conocía a Max muy bien , el no dejaría que yo vaya sola .

-Esta bien - dijo - te acompañare

-Si , gracias , gracias , gracias - dije saltando para abrazarlo -

-Sabes muy bien que no dejaría que bajes tu sola -

-Lo se -

Levante la mirada y me encontré con sus hermosos ojos azules , el también me miraba . El me era mas alto que yo , me sacaba mas de una cabeza de altura . Estaba tan cerca de el , pude ver que Max bajaba lentamente la cabeza … ¡ No ! esto no estaba bien , tenia que alejarme .

-Creo que … es mejor que bajemos antes de que alguien nos encuentre aquí - dije y rápidamente me separe de el .

-Si … - dijo

-Vamos -

-Estas segura de esto - dijo Max mirando al túnel

-Si - dije con toda seguridad

-¿ No tienes miedo ? -

-Si pero mi curiosidad puede mas que mi miedo , así que vamos -

Dimos unos cuantos pasos para acercarnos mas , vimos en el fondo , estaba muy oscuro , apuntamos con las linternas , el piso estaba bastante lejos .

-Bien , quien entra primero ?- pregunto el

-Tu - dije

-!¿ Yo ?! -

-Si , tu , o quieres que vaya yo ? -

-No , esta bien , voy yo -

El se paro en el borde y salto , observe y no paso nada , tampoco se escucho ruido , me empecé a preocupar , algo estaba mal , ¿ y si había algo abajo ? , y ¿ si ese algo le hiso daño ? , no debí haberle dicho que baje , si le pasaba algo era mi culpa .

-Max ? … estas bien ? - pregunte

No obtuve respuesta , esto no era bueno algo le había pasado , tenia que ir a averiguar , y para eso iba a tener que bajar . Me prepare , vamos Jenny , tu puedes , tienes que ir a buscarlo , a la cuenta de tres saltas .

-1 … 2 … 3 -

Caí de pie , inclinando las rodillas , en el fondo , todo estaba muy oscuro y silencioso , apunte con la linterna a todos lados , no había nadie , tampoco había señales de Max , me empecé a asustar , nunca debí haber venido aquí ...

-¿ Jenny ?- gire dando un salto y grite del susto -

-Tranquila , soy yo , Max -

Lo apunte con la linterna y si , efectivamente era Max , me relaje , uno porque era el , dos porque estaba bien y ningún monstruo salvaje se lo había comido , y tres por que no estaba completamente sola en este oscuro y tenebroso lugar .

-Ah , que alivio eres tu , y estas bien , pensé que algo malo te había sucedido - dije acercándome a el , le di un abrazo rápido , para evitar que pase lo mismo que hace un rato o lo que casi paso hace un rato .

-¿ Por que pensaste que me había pasado algo malo ? - me pregunto

-Porque no me respondiste cuando te llame - le respondí

-¿ Tu me llamaste ? - pregunto sorprendido

-Si , te llame desde arriba y tu no me contestaste -

-Yo no escuche nada -

¿No había escuchado nada ? , como que no había escuchado nada ? , si yo lo llame , algo estaba mal aquí , muy mal . Ya no estaba tan convencida de haber venido aquí

-Bueno - dije - ya que estamos aquí , vamos a explorar el lugar -

-Si , pero que sea rápido , es mejor que salgamos de aquí lo mas pronto posible -

Caminamos juntos , el lugar estaba algo sucio , tenia una ligera capa de polvo en los objetos , el piso estaba echo de piedra , pero las paredes estaban echas de otra cosa .

-Parece que esta echa de un material anti ruido , es por eso que no se escucha nada aquí , ni arriba ni abajo .

-Eso quiere decir que el ruido de aquí no podrán escucharlo arriba ? - pregunte

-No -

-Eso es aun mas escalofriante , sigamos -

También habían unos estantes viejos con cosas , me acerque a uno donde habían libros , estaban con polvo , los sacudí , eran libros muy comunes que encuentras en cualquier biblioteca o librería , solo que estaban viejos y sucios . Mire arriba , en el ultimo piso del estante había un libro , uno solo , llamo mucho mi atención , levante el brazo para agarrarlo pero lamentablemente mi estatura me impidió alcanzarlo , esto de ser baja era muy fastidioso .

-¿ Puedes alcanzarme ese libro que esta arriba ?- dije

-Claro - dijo -¿ cual ?

-Ese que esta arriba , el que esta solito en el ultimo piso del estante -

Me alcanzo el libro , y se volvió a ir , lo cogí y sople para retirar el polvo . Era de tamaño medio igual que el grosor , estaba echo de un material un poco extraño y la caratula estaba escrito en un idioma que no pude descifrar , debajo tenia un dibujo del castillo por fuera . Abrí el libro para verlo por dentro pero estaba lleno de dibujos extraños y estaba escrito con el mismo idioma que el de la caratula .

-Max mira esto -El estaba a unos metros de mi mirando no se que , se acerco a mi inmediatamente .

-¿Que ? - dijo

-Este libro - dije pasándole el libro

El lo observó por dentro y por fuera , pero por la expresión que tenia , pude deducir que no entendía ni media palabra de lo que estaba escrito ahí .

-Parece que esta escrito en una lengua antigua , nunca la había visto -

-Era lo que me temía , ahora que hacemos -

-Bella es buena en eso de los idiomas , tal vez ella sepa lo que significa esto -

-Pero Bella no esta aquí ¿ recuerdas ? , la mandaron de caza -

-Si ya lo se , pero tiene que regresar , le preguntaremos cuando regrese -

-Ok - dije

-Es mejor que salgamos de aquí -

-Si , este lugar da mucho miedo , además esta sucio -

Caminamos a donde estaba la abertura , viéndolo desde aquí abajo se veía mas alto .

-Yo subiré primero , luego te ayudare a subir a ti también ,¿ si ? -

-Esta bien -

Se subió a una mesa que estaba por ahí , luego trepo se trepo muy fácilmente y logro salir .

-Ahora ayúdame - dije

Subí a la mesa , Max se tendió en el piso y bajo los brazos para ayudarme a salir , me estire para alcanzarlo pero el retiro lo brazos y se levanto , miro a la puerta .

-Max ? - pregunte - Que pasa ? -

El se agacho rápidamente y metió la cabeza en la entrada .

-Lo siento , alguien viene , no hay tiempo tengo que irme , te prometo que regresare después por ti -

-Que ?! , no ! , sácame ahora mismo !

La puerta se serró conmigo adentro , Max me había dejado aquí sola , encerrada y lo peor era que ni siquiera podía gritar para pedir ayuda ya que eso seria en vano , nadie me escucharía , ahora que iba a hacer . El me había dicho que iba a regresar , no me quedaba de otra que confiar en el y esperar a que regrese .


	14. Cap 13 : Encerrada

**Cap. 12 : "Encerrada" ( Jenny )**

No se cuanto tiempo había pasado aquí encerrada , podían haber pasado segundos o minutos pero a mi me parecían horas , estaba aquí completamente sola en este sótano , Max se había ido dejándome aquí , el me había dicho que regresaría por mi pero hasta ahora nada . Estaba empezando a pensar que el nunca regresaría por mi , y yo me quedaría aquí encerrada por siempre , nadie excepto el sabia que yo estaba aquí así que nadie vendría a buscarme .  
No puedo creer que el me haya echo esto , no puedo creer que el me dejo aquí sola , bueno después de todo no nos conocemos bien , apenas cruzábamos palabras cuando nos encontrábamos , empezamos a hablar hace unos días cuando el me busco para pedirme consejos de como conquistar a Bella , como yo soy su mejor amiga el sabia que yo podía ayudarlo . Yo pensé que nos habíamos echo amigos , yo lo consideraba como tal , pero parece que para el yo no significo lo mismo , ni siquiera me considera como una amiga . Y pensar que estaba empezando a sentir algo especial por el , pensé que tal vez , solo tal vez , a el también le pasaba lo mismo , sobre todo por que casi nos besamos .  
-Te prometo que regresare - me dijo Max antes de irse , lo mismo me dijo el cuando lo mandaron de caza y nunca regreso , lo mismo pasaría con Max , el nunca regresaría por mi , nunca regresaría por mi al igual que …. ,¡ ya vasta de recordarlo ! tienes que olvidarte de el , a pasado cuatro años desde que se fue , lo mas probable es que este muerto , el esta muerto .La vampira a quien lo mandaron a cazar lo ha matado , por eso nunca regreso , ahora lo que tengo que hacer es empezar a buscar una forma de salir de aquí .  
Me levante del piso donde estaba sentada , me seque las lagrimas con las manos y me quite el polvo que se pego a mi ropa cuando me senté en el suelo . Empecé a recorrer el lugar en busca de una salida , rebusque en los estantes pero no había nada mas que libros , ninguno de ellos llamo mi atención , seguí buscando . En otro estante encontré un libro muy parecido al anterior , lo cogí y sople el polvo , estaba escrito con el mismo idioma que el otro , que porquería , es que acaso nadie puede escribir en un idioma normal ? , de todas maneras me lo guarde .

Casi caigo , tropecé con algo en el suelo . Apunte con la linterna al lugar y entonces vi una cerradura , mas bien dos cerraduras , y estaban aseguradas con unas cadenas y un candado . Me tendí en el piso y pegue mi oreja donde estaba la pequeña puerta , no se escuchaba nada . Esta , a diferencia de la otra entrada , no estaba echa de madera , parecía como si estuviera echa de acero o algo así . Me levante de un salto y me aleje del lugar . Ya había aprendido la lección , ni loca iba a meterme a ese lugar , no iba a entrar en otro pasadizo secreto nunca mas . Además , aunque quisiera entrar no podría , esta si tenia una cerradura y estaba encadenado .  
Fui a ver en otro estante , este era mas pequeño , que bien , mientras mas pequeño mejor , así podría alcanzarlo , pero la única diferencia no era el tamaño , también que este no tenia libros , si no armas , con armas no me refiero a pistolas ni da de eso , me refiero a muchos cuchillos , de todos los tamaños , de los mas pequeños a los mas grandes , también habían látigos , estacas muy antiguas y desgastadas , dos arcos , flechas y muchas cosas que nunca había visto en mi vida .  
También habían unos cilindros pequeños que cabían en mi mano , cada uno tenia unos botones muy pequeños y con dibujitos en cada uno , descubrí que conforme ibas presionando los botones el cilindro cambiaba de forma , podía transformarse en muchas armas útiles , solo habían cuatro , eran muy pequeñas así que las metí en mi bolsillo .  
Las demás cosas eran basura , habían botellas viejas de vidrio , algunos cuadros antiguos y esas cosas , lo único que no había era una forma de salir de aquí . Estaba empezando a ponerme muy nerviosa y asustada , quería salir de aquí , aun no había perdido las esperanzas , aunque en el fondo sabia que eso era imposible , alguien tenia que abrir desde afuera , pero nadie sabia que yo estaba encerrada aquí , y de nada servía si me ponía a gritar , nadie me escucharía. Definitivamente estaba condenada a morir aquí encerrada , nadie iba a venir por mi , seguro los del castillo me buscarían pero al ver que no aparezco creerán que me he escapado y que abandoné el castillo , pararan la búsqueda sin encontrarme . Si Bella estuviera aquí ella me buscaría y no descansaría hasta encontrarme , pero ella no esta aquí y para cuando ella regrese ya será demasiado tarde para mi .  
Quizás , alguna ves , algún o algunos curiosos entren aquí y van a encontrar mi cuerpo sin vida , tal vez eso ayude a que no cometan el mismo error que yo y salgan cuanto antes de aquí . Me derrumbe en el piso y me puse a llorar .  
Por que me pasaban estas cosas a mi ? , si , tal vez digan por cargosa y metiche , quien me mandaba a meterme en este lugar , pero no me refiero a esto exactamente , me refiero a todo en general , primero mis padres mueren cuando yo era muy pequeña , luego cuando nuevamente era feliz , cuando conocí a alguien y me enamore , el se fue y nunca regreso , ahora que estoy muy tranquila y cuando todo estaba bien y empecé a sentir algo por alguien mas , me pasa esto , estoy encerrada aquí y no tengo ninguna esperanza de salir algún día . A veces pienso que debí morir junto con mis padres , ahora yo estaría con ellos en el cielo o donde fuera que estén . Recuerdo el maldito dia que nos dieron libre , recuerdo que era mi cumpleaños . Ese dia cumplía 12 años y eso significaba que era tiempo de mi iniciación como cazadora oficial .

_Mis padres y yo estábamos en una cabaña en el bosque , era mi cumpleaños numero 12 y en unos días seria mi NO ansiada iniciación . Tenia muy clara una cosa , no quería ser una caza vampiros . Estaba asomada a la ventada , viendo la nieve caer , me encantaba verla , cuando los vi … fue aterrador ._

-Mamá , papá ¿Por qué viene esa gente hacia aquí , entre toda la nieve ? -  
Mi padre se asomó por encima de mi hombro y como acto reflejo sacó su puñal de metal. Me asusté y mi madre se puso en guardia.

-Jenny , hija , escóndete aquí -

No entendía por qué mi padre me decía que me escondiera, pero así lo hice. Mi madre me encerró allí dentro y me sonrió con calidez. ¿De qué tenía que estar a salvo? Me concentré en no pensar y tarareé la melodía que siempre me cantaba mamá para que me durmiera… Hasta que… Oí una lucha. Miré por la rendija y vi a mis padres contra unos estúpidos vampiros .

-¡Sylvia, cuidado, está detrás de ti!  
Mi madre se giró, pero no lo suficientemente rápido… Él la mordió. Ahogué un grito cuando mi madre cayó al suelo, desangrándose. Mi padre se puso furioso. Se lanzó cegado por el odio y la ira. El vampiro le desarmó y dijo:

-Todo esto por su hija, ambos morirán por ella. Por una simple humana.

-¡Cállate, asqueroso chupasangre!

-Dime donde está ella.

-He dicho que no.

-¡DÍMELO! – su voz ahora era un gruñido bajo.

-Antes muerto.

-Eso tiene fácil arreglo-

-Te espero sentado – escupió mi padre con fiereza.

-Dime donde está la niña.

-Cuando la encuentres, si es que la encuentras, estúpido chupasangre, será demasiado tarde -

-¿Demasiado tarde?

-Nuestro relevo llegará muy pronto .

-No lo creo, ella es demasiado pequeña, su iniciación no sería hasta dentro de…

Mi padre soltó una risotada.

-Te equivocaste con las cuentas, mi hija, mi relevo, tiene 12 años

-¿Si no la mato hoy…?

-Ya no podrás hacerlo… Su don aparecerá de un momento a otro.

El vampiro no aguantó más los insultos, ni las muecas burlonas, y tampoco los comentarios sarcásticos de mi padre. Observé como si fuera a cámara lenta como le torcía el cuello y como mi padre caía sin vida al suelo. Fue en ese mismo instante que decidí ser una cazavampiros. Quería matarlo a el , a los demás . Algo húmedo cayó sobre mis manos encogidas encima de las rodillas. Me llevé una mano a la cara y estaba llena de agua… Agua salada… Hasta ese momento no me di cuenta de que estaba llorando. Ello empezaron a buscarme, me buscaba a mí, y por eso había matado a mis padres. Al no encontrarme se encogieron de hombros y uno salió a buscar algo. Entró con una garrafa de gasolina. El olor me mareó pero lo que en verdad me sorprendió fue que rociara la estancia y le lanzara una cerilla encendida antes de que salieran por la puerta. El humo empezó a ahogarme cuando escuché más metal fuera de la casa y tres personas aparecieron por la puerta, en busca de alguien con vida. Sacaron los cadáveres de mis padres y les oí gritar:

-¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ LA NIÑA!?

-No lo sé, no la encontré.

Ese fue el momento que elegí para gritar.

-¡Estoy aquí!

Mala idea. Mis pulmones se llenaron de humo. Una chica entro y se dirigió a mis toses. Abrió la portezuela y me sacó de la casa en llamas. Las llamas se apartaban a nuestro paso.

-¿Este es tu don? ¿Controlar el fuego? - Me pregunto

-No - respondí , ahogándome de nuevo -

Me iniciaron un par de días después , sin mis padres presentes para verlo . Desde ese momento en donde los vi morir , decidí que seria una cazadora , como ellos .

La puerta de la salida se abrió en ese momento , levante la vista y vi a Max que estaba tendido en el suelo , metió la cabeza para poder hablarme . Era el , había venido a ayudarme , no me había abandonado aquí .

-¿ Jenny ? , estas ahí ? -

-Si , estoy aquí ! -

-Que alivio , bien ahora súbete a esa mesa y luego te ayudare a subir , ok ? -

-Ok -

Me subí rápidamente a la mesa , y levante los brazos para que me ayude a subir , el me levanto muy fácilmente sacándome de allí , luego serró la puerta del túnel otra vez.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí antes que alguien venga - dijo

-Si , vamos - dije

Salimos de allí cerrando la puerta y dejando las cosas en su lugar , tuvimos que robar un par de cintas mas y apagar las cámaras , luego nos detuvimos en cerca de mi habitación .

-Estas bien ? - me pregunto

-Si , ahora lo estoy - respondí

-Estaba muy preocupado por ti -

-Pensé que no vendrías por mi , que me habías abandonado … - no pude contener las lagrimas y empecé a llorar otra vez , el se acerco a mi y me abrazo .

-Te prometí que regresaría -

-Si , pero lo mismo me dijo …. -

-Yo no soy el Jennifer , yo nunca rompo mis promesas , y yo te prometí que regresaría por ti -

-Pero …

-Por que no confías en mi ? -

-Yo … , te prometo que confiare en ti -

El me sonrió y acaricio mi rostro , muy lentamente empezó a acercarse a mi .

-Mira lo que encontré - dije alejándome y cambiando de tema .

-Que ? - dijo

-Encontré … , no , mejor vamos a otro lugar , alguien puede venir en cualquier momento y descubrirnos , que tal si vamos a mi habitación -

-A tu habitación ? -

-A mi habitación ? - de donde había sacado yo esa idea ? , bueno era un buen lugar , nadie iba a descubrirnos ahí , era un buen lugar para hablar - si a mi habitación , no esta muy lejos , ven vamos - dije jalándolo

-Pero esta prohibido entrar en las habitaciones de los demás de noche -

-Oh vamos , no creo que la palabra prohibido nos detenga no ? , ya hemos hecho muchas cosas prohibidas como entrar a la oficina de seguridad -

-Si tienes razón -

-Claro que la tengo , yo siempre la tengo , vamos - dije llevándolo a jalones por el corredor .

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación , mire a todos lados y entre , camine a mi cama y deje el libro encima , también los cilindros , me di la vuelta para ver a Max y no estaba , que ? , donde se había metido ? , fui a la puerta y lo vi que estaba parado en la entrada .

-Max que haces ahí afuera ? , vamos entra , alguien te puede ver - dije mientras lo jalaba del brazo .

-Esta bien - dijo

-Cierra la puerta - dije - bueno esta es mi habitación , fue decorada personalmente por mi , y eres la primera persona a excepción de Bella y mía que entra aquí , que te parece -

-Es … muy bonita -

-Gracias , bueno a lo que vinimos , ven siéntate aquí - dije dándole palmaditas la cama .

-Bien , que encontraste ? - dijo sentándose -

-Esto - dije - mira , encontré este libro que es muy parecido al que encontramos juntos , y también estos cilindros , al presionar estos botones cambian de forma -

El observo el libro y los cilindros , abrió el libro y empezó a verlo por dentro , al igual que el otro estaba lleno de dibujos extraños y escrito de la misma manera que el anterior , este era un poco mas pequeño y delgado que el otro .

-Donde encontraste este libro ? -

-En el estante que estaba junto al otro libro -

-Y estas cosas ? - dijo refiriéndose a los cilindros

-En otro estante , uno mas pequeño , solo habían cuatro de estos , y muchas armas -

-Que clase de armas ? -

-Ya sabes , cuchillos de todos los tamaños , arcos , unas cuantas estacas viejas , y esa cosas -

-Que mas encontraste ?-

-Mmm mas libros , que a diferencia de estos estaban escritos en idiomas normales , también habían cuadros y mas artículos viejos -

-Nada mas ? -

-No nada mas … - No quise comentarle sobre el pasadizo secreto que estaba debajo del pasadizo secreto . Esto era muy extraño ¿ Cuantos pasadizos secretos habían ?¿ Había otro pasadizo secreto debajo del pasadizo secreto que estaba debajo del pasadizo secreto de la oficina de seguridad ?

-Me parecen muy interesantes estas cosas - dijo

-Te puedes quedar con uno de los cilindros , si quieres -

-Enserio ? -

-Si -

-Gracias -

-Y en cuanto a los libros ? -

-Pues solo hay que esperar a que regrese Bella , ella es muy buena en estas cosas , tal vez los del concejo sepan lo que significa pero no podemos preguntarles a ellos-

-Si , nos delataríamos a nosotros mismos -

Max y yo nos quedamos en un largo e incomodo silencio , lo mire disimuladamente y me di cuenta de que el también me estaba mirando , deje de mirarlo y me sonroje .

-Eh …. Ya es muy tarde no ? , deberíamos estar durmiendo - dije para romper el silencio -

-Si tienes razón , mañana es día de semana y tenemos entrenamiento -

-Si , … ya sabes , no le digas a nadie esto -

-Claro que no se lo diré a nadie , bueno ya me voy -

-Te acompaño hasta la puerta - dije siguiéndolo -

Abrí la puerta y saque la cabeza para ver si estaba despejado , no había nadie .

-Bien no hay nadie , puedes salir - dije

El salió mirando a todos lados y se dio la vuelta para despedirse .

-Gracias por acompañarme y por haberme salvado -

-No tienes por que agradecerme , yo soy el que tiene que disculparse , por haberte dejado sola en ese lugar-

-Claro que si tengo que agradecerte , y también te pido disculpas , por dudar de ti , llegue a pensar que no vendrías - dije , otra vez el se me acerco y acarició mi rostro , vi que lentamente bajaba la cabeza , yo no sabia que hacer , una parte de mi me decía que me quitara , pero otra parte me decía que me quedara . Yo quería obedecerle a la segunda pero .. que hay de Bella ? , ella no tiene nada con el pero y si cuando ella regresa descubre que si siente algo por el ? , yo no quería ser un impedimento para los dos , pero también estaba el juramento que hice hace cuatro años , no enamorarme de ningún otro caza vampiro , porque corría el riesgo de que el nunca regrese y no quería sufrir la perdida , ya había pasado por eso y no es nada bonito . Estaba muy cerca , demasiado cerca …

-Adiós Max - dije , me di media vuelta , entre a mi habitación y cerré la puerta .

Corrí a mi cama y me senté en ella a pensar , en estos últimos días he pasado mucho tiempo con Max , y he descubierto que es mas simpático de lo que pensaba , es muy guapo y confiable , no entiendo por que a Bella no le gusta , bueno si le cae bien y todo pero no pasa de verlo como amigo , yo también ase días lo veía de la misma manera pero ahora … ya no . Y parece que el me ve de la misma manera a mi , pero que hay de lo que jure , yo jure que nunca mas me enamoraría , y lo iba a cumplir . No volvería a ver a Max , claro que eso es prácticamente imposible cuando casi convives con el , tenemos que vernos a la hora de comer , en el entrenamiento , en los pasillo , etc. Lo único que podía hacer era evitarlo , alejarme cuando se me acerque , esto iba a ser complicado pero tenia que hacerlo .  
Me puse mi pijama y me acosté en mi cama , apague mi lámpara y cerré los ojos , tenia que dormir para levantarme temprano mañana , o mas bien hoy por que ya eran como las dos de la mañana , poco a poco fui sumergiéndome en la inconsciencia .


	15. Cap 14 : Enamorada

**Cap. 13 : "Enamorada" ( Jenny )**

Ha pasado una semana desde la ultima vez que hable con Max , desde aquella noche la he pasado evitándolo y tratando de no encontrarme con el aunque eso sea casi imposible lo he estado intentando . El , al contrario de mi , me ha estado buscando , en la sala de entrenamiento al finalizar las clases se me acercaba pero yo me iba a otro lado o salía corriendo de ahí , en la cafetería lo mismo , por eso yo trataba de sentarme en una mesa donde haiga mucha gente y todas las sillas estén ocupadas . Todos estos días he tenido suerte y he podido evitarlo , pero no puedo hacer eso por siempre ¿no? , además debo admitir que lo extraño .

Estaba en la sala de entrenamiento , las clases habían terminado y como siempre salí como un rayo del salón para no encontrarme con Max , camine por el pasillo directo a mi habitación . Al doblar la esquina pude ver a Camila ahí parada , al verme levanto el brazo y me saludo .

-Hola Jenny - dijo sonriendo

-Hola - dije acercándome a ella -¿ me estabas esperando ? -

-Mmm si … no ... , bueno en realidad te buscaba porque me dejaron un trabajo de investigación y no se si tu me puedes ayudar … -

-Claro que si , vamos -

-Gracias -

Nos dirigimos a la habitación de ella conversando muy animadamente , aunque esto me parecía muy raro , ella y yo no somos muy amigas que digamos , a veces compartimos mesa en la cafetería y hemos hablado y todo pero … no se …  
Además ella tiene su mejor amiga aquí en el castillo y puede pedirle ayuda a ella , por que me lo pide a mi , no somos muy cercanas , tal vez se peleo con ella y por eso me pide ayuda a mi , es la única explicación que tengo , porque cuando yo necesitaba ayuda se la pedía a Bella al igual que ella a mi .

-y … de que se trata la investigación ? -

-Emmm … -

-Hola Jenny - dijo una voz demasiado conocida y que yo sabia muy bien quien era , me quede paralizada , trágame tierra , vamos que no sea el , que no sea el , que no sea el ...  
Me voltee para ver quien me hablaba y … si , si era el , gire otra vez para ver a Camila y ella ya no estaba . Entonces lo comprendí , Max había mandado Camila para que me buscara y me trajera hasta aquí con engaños donde el se encontraba , lo del trabajo de investigación era mentira , me habían tendido una trampa , maldita Camila , me las va a pagar , me las va a pagar y muy caro .

-Eh … hola ! , como estas ? , yo bien , adiós - dije y me di la vuelta para irme pero Max me detuvo .

-Espera , por que te vas tan pronto ? -

-Es que estoy un poco apurada -

-Por que ?-

-Porque … tengo que ir a la biblioteca a buscar un libro que me recomendaron mucho que lea y no quiero que alguien me lo gane -

-Jenny , tu odias leer -

-Eso no es cierto !-

-Jenny … -

-Esta bien , esta bien , no voy a ir a la biblioteca -

-Por que me has estado evitando todos estos días ? -

-Yo evitándote ? , para nada , por que tendría yo que evitarte ?-

-No lo se , dímelo tu , que me has estado evitando desde esa noche -

Me quede en silencio , y ahora que hago , salir corriendo , no , no era una buena idea , tampoco de pedir ayuda , golpearlo y huir no … pero cosas estas pensando ? , ni siquiera Bella haría algo tan desesperado .

-Max es mejor que … ya no nos veamos mas -

-por que ? -

-Por que es mejor -

-Jenny yo … -

-Max no , es mejor que … -

-Tengo que hablar contigo -

-No -

-Solo escúchame unos minutos , por favor -

Que hago ? , que hago ? , haber , no tiene que ser necesariamente lo que tu piensas que te va a decir , tal vez quiere decirte algo sobre … no se , algo , deja de ponerte paranoica .

-Esta bien - dije - que quieres decirme -

-Yo … tu … nosotros … -

-Oh vamos habla bien -

-Quiero decir que … tu ... Yo ... -

-Hablas bien o me voy de aquí -

-Esta bien , lo que quería decirte es que … te quiero Jenny -

Me quede en shock , si era lo que pensaba , tienes que disimular Jenny , disimula .

-Si lo se , yo también te quiero , como quiero a Bella , o como quiero a Ana o a Arturo o a Ricardo …

-No me refiero a ese tipo de querer , no como amiga -

-Yo tampoco , sabes que aquí todos nos consideramos mas que amigos , todos somos como hermanos -

-Jenny no me refiero a eso -

-Entonces a que ? -

-Yo … te amo Jenny -

No , no , nooo , lo sabia , sabia que me quería decir eso , ahora que , no puedo decirle que yo también … , no , ni siquiera puedo pensarlo .

-Max eso no es posible , a ti te gusta Bella , acaso no lo recuerdas , incluso me has estado pidiendo ayuda para conquistarla -

-Lo se , pero … ya no , solo pienso en ella como una amiga , hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos y en ese tiempo empecé a ... empezaste a gustarme , debo reconocer que al principio me pareciste un poco revoltosa , entrometida , terca y … , pero después comenzaste a caerme bien , me pareciste linda y adorable , inteligente , valiente … Busque en ese sitio especial de mi corazón donde guardaba a Bella y ella ya no estaba , en su lugar estabas tu , con tu linda sonrisa , tus hermosos ojos … y me di cuenta que … te queria , y si … si tu me correspondieras seria el hombre mas feliz de la tierra , que digo de la tierra , del universo .Te amo Jennifer .

Me quede sin habla , no sabia que hacer , lo que mas quería en este momento era saltar a sus brazos y decirle que yo también sentía lo mismo que el , que yo también lo quería , lo mucho que lo había extrañado todos estos días , lo feliz y emocionada que me sentía al escuchar esas palabras tan hermosas que me había dicho … pero que había de la promesa que hice ? , que había de no enamorarme mas , que había de nunca olvidar a …. No , decidí que esto no era justo para mi , el seguro estaba muerto , y este donde este seguro quiere que yo sea feliz , además yo ya había roto una parte de la promesa de nunca mas enamorarme , ya me había enamorado . El también la había roto , el me prometió que regresaría y … nunca regreso , así que … que mas daba . Salte sobre Max y lo envolví con mis piernas y brazos , luego lo bese , mi acto lo sorprendió mucho y se quedo inmóvil , pero luego empezó a responder a mi beso .

-Entonces es un si ? - pregunto

-Tu que crees , claro que es un si !- dije y lo volví a besar rápidamente , luego deshice mi abrazo - Pensaste que te diría que no ? - le pregunte

-Pues … no pensé que ibas a reaccionar tan efusivamente -

-Como si no me conocieras -

-Tampoco pensé que mi primer beso seria contigo - dijo

-Era tu primer beso ? -

-Si , no lo sabias ? -

-No … pensé que … no se …-

-Llegue aquí cuando era apenas un niño , acaso has visto que he tenido novia o algo así ? -

-No pero … -

-Mejor no hablemos de eso , mira por que no vamos a pasear por los jardines del castillo , tenemos la tarde libre , que te parece ? - dijo muy alegre

-Me parece perfecto - dije sonriendo - Vamos -

Nos cogimos de la mano y caminamos juntos a los jardines del castillo . Ya no iba a matar a Camila , al contrario , iba a darle las gracias , porque gracias a ella estábamos juntos ahora , felices de estar juntos , para siempre , o al menos hasta que la muerte nos separe , la muerte , es lo que envidio de los vampiros , que ellos viven eternamente , lamentablemente nosotros no tenemos un para siempre o un toda la eternidad , pero eso no me impedirá ser feliz con Max , al contrario , aprovecharé cada segundo que este con el .


	16. Cap 15 : De alta (Parte uno)

**Cap. 14 : De alta parte 1 ( Bella )**

Hoy , por fin me darían de alta , por fin me iría de este aburrido y deprimente hospital . Todos estos días han sido una verdadera tortura para mi , empezando por no poder caminar , como odiaba tener que quedarme en la cama todo el día , sin ni siquiera hacer algo . Lo único que sofocaba las ganas de ponerme a gritar de aburrimiento eran los libros que me habían prestado . Pero eso no hacia que se me olvide que no podía caminar , que no podía levantarme de esta incomoda camilla . Y lo que mas rabia me daba era que , pasar por esto era totalmente innecesario , si tan solo tuviera en mis manos un poco de poción curativa ya me habría curado al instante . Pero , como es obvio , nadie puede traerlas porque nadie sabe ni debe saber de ellas , no le puedo pedir a alguien que las traiga , y mucho menos podía traerlas yo , así que tuve que curarme de la manera tradicional , larga y tradicional .  
Estar en una cama sin poder caminar y hospitalizada no es bueno para mi , aparte por la enorme frustración que siento , es malo porque interfiere en mi misión , la retrasa . ¿ Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que llegue aquí ? . Mucho , y no he conseguido mucha información sobre mi objetivo , y con no mucha quiero decir nada de información , ni siquiera se quien es , como se llama o donde vive . Me tranquiliza que los de la organización nos dejen trabajar tranquilos y no nos sigan en las misiones que nos encomiendan , por que si no , me moriría de vergüenza que ellos vean que no he avanzado nada con mi misión . Hasta ahora no he logrado nada , bueno si he logrado algo , que casi me matara un vampiro , dos fracturas , costillas rotas , golpes y moretones por todos lados . Estoy viva de milagro , o mas específicamente , gracias al que me encontró esa noche . Ese es otro asunto que tengo sin resolver , es algo que aun no llego a entender del todo , el doctor me dijo que el me había encontrado tirada en la carretera , pero yo no me había tragado esa historia . Pero si no paso eso ¿ Entonces que es lo que paso ? . No puedo recordar absolutamente nada , lo ultimo que recuerdo es que sentí un dolor muy fuerte en la mano y eso no me dice mucho . Ah también recuerdo haber escuchado voces , pero lo mas probable es que lo haiga soñado . Luego tuve ese extraño sueño , que seguro no significa nada y fue un producto de mi imaginación . Y , si por alguna razón , esas voces fueron reales , no reconocí ninguna y tampoco me sirve para averiguar que paso . Lo único que puedo asegurar y tener la completa certeza es que , el o la que me salvo no era humano . Y estar tirada en una cama de hospital no ayudaba en mi búsqueda de respuestas , pero hoy , por fin seria libre . Ahora si me pondría manos a obra , iba a trabajar enserio , ya estaba bueno de perder el tiempo , ya lo había perdido mucho .  
Estaba sentada en el lado derecho de la camilla , esperando a que el doctor venga , el quería verme antes que me vaya . Espero que llegue pronto , no aguanto ni un minuto mas aquí . Escuche unos pasos que se acercaban a mi habitación , debía de ser el doctor , o eso suponía y esperaba . La puerta se abrió y … si , si era el . Estaba igual de deslumbrante y pálido , tenia una gran sonrisa que se ensancho mas cuando me vio , se acerco a mi .

-Buenos días doctor - dije sonriendo .

-Buenos días , y ya te dije que me llamaras Carlisle - dijo corrigiéndome . Habíamos quedado de esa forma porque a mi no me gustaba que me digan Isabella o señorita Swan , entonces me dijo que me diría Bella si yo le decía Carlisle , me pareció un trato bastante razonable , además el me caí bien , pero había ocasiones , como esta por ejemplo que le decía doctor .

-Lo siento - dije - a veces se me olvida , perdóname ¿ si ? -

-Claro , pero recuérdalo , dime Carlisle -

-Si doc …- el entrecerró los ojos - Carlisle - dije finalmente - No volveré a decirte doctor , enserio - El solo suspiro y se sentó a mi lado -

-Bien - dijo - ¿ Como te sientes ?-

-Muy bien , me siento perfectamente bien - dije muy alegremente -

-Veo que has amanecido con un humor excelente - dijo

-¿ Te parece ?- pregunte

-Si ¿ Puedo saber a que se debe tu alegría ?

-Mmm … bueno , no todos los días te dan de alta de un hospital donde has estado semanas sin moverte y tirada en una cama -

-Oh , vaya , por un momento pensé que estabas contenta de irte y no volverme a ver jamás - dijo en broma

-No , claro que no - dije rápidamente riendo-

Empezó a examinarme , todo estaba normal , ya me había recuperado . Claro que aun cojeaba un poco , pero casi no se notaba , además eso tenia solución , en cuanto llegue a casa bebería un poco de la poción curativa y listo .

-Y bien ¿ Ya me puedo ir ? - dije impaciente

-Excepto por tu pequeña cojera todo esta bien -

-Pues me alegro ¿ Ya me puedo ir ? -

-Si , solo espera a que firme algunos papeles -

Si , ahora si , por fin me largaría de este lugar , aunque iba a extrañar un poco a Carlisle , que a diferencia de sus hijos , el había sido muy amable conmigo . Me pregunto por que sus hijos son así , ¿ será por parte de madre ? No lo creo , bueno después de todo ellos no son sus hijos biológicos . Y eso me recuerda algo , he pasado mucho tiempo aquí , y durante esos días he notado algunas cosas . Como por ejemplo la palidez de este hombre , también lo fría que es su piel , sus ojos dorados , sus rasgos perfectos . Eso me hace sospechar de el , y las probabilidades que sea un vampiro son del 85 % , tal vez del 90 % . Pero aun no puedo probarlo . En realidad si puedo , podría leerle la mente , así confirmaría mis sospechas . Pero , si lo era , ¿ que debía hacer ? , dejarlo en paz , eso era lo correcto . Me había salvado la vida , era lo menos que podía hacer . El , en caso de que sea un vampiro , el se había desecho de James . También eso confirmaba algo , que su hijo , el tal Edward , el loco , o como se llame , era el vampiro a quien tenia que cazar . Bueno eso lo sabría en un par de minutos .

-Listo - dijo de repente , sacándome de mis pensamientos -

-¿Ahora si ya puedo irme ?-

-Si , pero no te iras sin despedirte de mi ¿ verdad ? -

-Claro que no , por quien me tomas -

-Eso pensé -

-Bueno … adiós Carlisle , te agradezco mucho … por haberme salvado , por los libros que me prestaste y por haber sido amable conmigo -

-No tienes por que agradecerme - me respondió amablemente

Bien , este era el momento , era ahora o nunca , tenia que leerle la mente . Me concentré y … y … y … nada ¡ NADA ! ¿ Pero que pasaba ? ¿ Que le pasaba a el ? ¿ Que me pasaba a mi ? ¿Por qué no podía leerle la mente ? Esto nunca me había pasado , desde que me dieron estos poderes nunca he fallado . Solo me ha pasado una vez , y fue con ese Edward . Esto era muy raro , que tenia esta familia de especial ? , por que no podía leerles la mente ? .  
Empecé a desesperarme , esto no era bueno , no presentía nada bueno . Algo me pasaba , estaba segura , algo malo me pasaba . Mire a los lados , luego a mi misma . Carlisle empezó a mirarme raro pero no me importo . Aparentemente , no había nada de malo en mi , todo parecía igual , hasta que mis ojos por casualidad miraron mi mano derecha . Me fije en la palma , donde había una cicatriz de media luna . Mi dedo índice de la mano izquierda la toco involuntariamente , la cicatriz estaba fría . Nunca había visto este tipo de marca , era muy extraña . A menos que … no podía ser … Yo había visto solo una vez en mi vida esta clase de cicatriz , fue en un libro , en la organización . El primeros año que estuve con ellos , esta marca estaba en un libro de ellos . Y también decía que pasaba y significaba si tenias esta cicatriz , era la razón por la que mis poderes estaban fallando, eso fue el dolor en la mano , fue por esa razón que quede inconsciente . No podía creer lo que me estaba pasando , esto era imposible . Pero esto era verdad ¡ Era verdad ! Me había … me había ...

-¡ Me ha mordido ! - grite y me levante de un salto de la cama , demasiado rápido para un humano cualquiera , eso me produjo un pequeño dolor en el tobillo pero lo ignore - ¡ Me ha mordido ! - volví a gritar - ¡ El maldito vampiro me ha mordido ! ¡ Me ha mordido ! ¡ Me ha mordido la mano ! ¡ El maldito vampiro me ha mordido en la mano ! ¡ Maldito ! ¡ Asqueroso e inmundo vampiro ! ¡ Hijo de ….

Me calle al instante , no por la palabra que iba a decir , si no por lo que había dicho . Me había olvidado por completo de la presencia de Carlisle , que me miraba con los ojos abiertos , su rostro estaba en blanco , y juraría que estaba mas pálido de lo normal . Que había echo , ¡ Que había echo ! He metido la pata , he metido las cuatro patas . Mi pequeña rabieta me costaría muy caro .


	17. Cap 15 : De alta (Parte dos)

**Cap. 14 : "De alta parte 2" ( Bella )**

Soy una bestia , fue lo primero que pensé . ¡¿ Como se te ocurre decir todo eso delante de el ?! Me grite a mi misma , esta vez en mi mente ¡ Eso , aprende a hablar en tu mente ! Me volví a gritar . Me quede tiesa en mi sitio , procesando mis opciones , pensando en como salir de este embrollo en que mi enorme bocota me había metido . Entonces recordé que tenia mi medallón de la organización , hoy me lo dieron junto con otra de mis cosas . Este collar de oro grabado con las insignias de la organización en la parte de atrás y un gran diamante en el centro era mas que eso , tenia algunos truquitos , nunca lo había usado , al menos no de verdad , porque nunca lo necesite . Además decían que solo lo usase en caso de emergencia , y esta era una verdadera emergencia ¿ verdad ? . Uno de esos trucos como yo lo llamaba era borrar la memoria , y si , tenia que borrarle la memoria a Carlisle , no tenia otra salida , bueno si la tenia , pero la otra opción era matarlo y yo no quería eso . Con solo pensarlo mi cuerpo se estremeció levemente .  
Solo le quitaría una pequeña parte de su memoria , la parte en donde ve a una estúpida caza vampiros hacer una pataleta por haber sido mordida por un vampiro , no creo que le interese ¿ no ?.  
El aun estaba ahí parado , no se había movido ni un ápice , parecía una estatua humana y no respiraba . Cuando parecía que iba a decir algo me lance sobre el y lo acorrale poniendo contra la pared . El no hiso nada para librarse de mi , no sabia si era porque aun estaba en estado catatónico o no quería hacerme daño .

-Lo siento - susurre y le puse el collar al frente , dije las palabras que me dijeron que diga y el medallón brillo levemente . Vi como los ojos dorados de Carlisle se tornaban confusos y por ultimo los cerro . En cuanto lo hiso regrese a la camilla y me senté rápidamente . Cuando volvió a abrirlos aun parecía confuso , parpadeo un poco y me observo .

-¿ Pasa algo ? - pregunte inocentemente .

-Mmm … no, nada … solo que … - Si , definitivamente estaba confundió , lo vi sacudir la cabeza .

-Solo que … ¿ Que ? - dije

-No … no pasa nada - dijo finalmente .

Cuando le estreche la mano en señal de despedida , camine por los pasillos del hospital , crucé la puerta de salida y puse mis dos pies en la calle al fin pude respirar tranquilamente , aliviada . Que cerca había estado de echarlo todo a perder , y todo por mi gran bocota . Aunque no había revelado mi verdadera identidad , así que nunca puse en peligro a la organización , pero me puse en peligro a mi misma . Había revelado la existencia de los vampiros delante del doctor , que probablemente era uno , si lo fuera , tal vez me hubiera matado por descubrir su secreto , no , no lo creo , Carlisle no tenia pinta de matar a sangre fría , pero eso no disminuye el problema en que me hubiera metido . Ahora , en caso de que el no fuera un vampiro, de igual manera me hubiera metido en un gran problema , porque probablemente ese doctor me habría considerado loca y hubiera terminado en un manicomio , y de ahí ¿quien me sacaba? Bueno tal vez los de la organización después de un tiempo sin recibir noticias mías se preocuparían y me buscarían , pero para eso pasaría muuuucho tiempo y no soportaría estar en ese lugar . Felizmente tenia mi medallón conmigo , ahora veo porque es tan importante llevarlo siempre , ahora con mas razón que ya que no tengo mis poderes y … eso me recuerda que los he perdido , para siempre . Otra de las advertencias que recibí e ignore "Nunca dejes que te muerda un vampiro , porque una vez que la ponzoña entra en tu sangre anulara completamente tus habilidades , no habrá marcha atrás , por mas que la succionen , tus habilidades habrán desaparecido" Ahora ya es muy tarde para ponerse a reflexionar sobre eso , ya lo había perdido . Bueno al menos sigo teniendo fuerza y rapidez , eso el algo que no se va , por mas ponzoña que tenga en la sangre . Tendré que conformarme con eso , creo que podre vivir con ello , además pocas veces utilizaba mis habilidades , claro que me hubieran servido hace un rato con el doctor, por suerte tenia el medallón . Pero , eso me hace pensar algo mas , James me mordió , es un echo , tengo la marca de la mordida en mi mano , bien , pero no me he transformado en un vampiro , sigo siendo la misma de siempre , bueno creo que tengo uno o dos kilos menos y estoy un poco decaída pero fuera de eso sigo siendo yo . Eso significa que alguien impidió mi trasformación , alguien me saco la ponzoña . ¿ Pero quien ? ¿ Carlisle ? ¿ Quien mas ? ¿ El que me encontró y me salvo de James ? Tantas preguntas por resolver , tantas cosas por averiguar , y sin tener por donde empezar . En fin , por lo pronto solo me queda continuar con lo mío , cumplir mi misión y seguir adelante , como siempre . Eso me recuerda que hasta ahora no encuentro al vampiro . Seguro la organización se esta empezando a preocupar , voy a tener que escribirles en cuanto llegue a casa ¿ Pero que les voy a decir ? No puedo decirles que no he encontrado al vampiro , tendré que mentirles , no me quedaba de otra . Nunca les he mentido así que de seguro me creerán con facilidad , además les voy a escribir por correo , es mas fácil para mi mentir por escrito . Pienso encontrarlo , esto es solo para ganar algo de tiempo , pasado mañana cuando regrese al instituto empezare a buscar enserio , seré mas observadora .

No me había dado cuenta que me estaba dirigiendo a mi casa caminando en ves de haber tomado un taxi . Eso estaba bien , creo , me servía de practica por si tenia que recorrer el pueblo en búsqueda del vampiro , tendría que ser caminando porque en auto no seria igual . Ya faltaba poco para llegar , un par de calles mas y listo . Cuanto tiempo había estado fuera de casa , a pesar de haber vivido tan poco en ella la había extrañado .

-Por fin en casa - dije al entrar y pararme en centro de la sala principal -

El fin de semana transcurrió tranquilo y normal , en cuanto llegue a casa bebí un poco de la poción curativa para mi tobillo y deje de cojear , mi aspecto mejoro y me sentí mas fuerte . La comida nunca me supo mas deliciosa , comí con mucho entusiasmo la cena que me prepare , nunca me ha gustado la comida de hospital . Les escribí un corto mensaje a los de la organización , diciendo que ya había localizado al vampiro , que este era muy desconfiado , pero que no se preocuparan , yo conseguiría ganarme su confianza . Dormí muy cómoda en mi suave cama , tuve sueños tranquilos y relajantes . El domingo prepare previamente mis cosas para el lunes , incluyendo la ropa que usaría , luego me acosté en mi cama y me puse a penar en lo que paso hoy . Estuve a punto de meterme en un problema muy , muy grande . Haber si con esto aprendes a callarte la boca , me dije . Aunque tal vez esto me hubiera servido para acercarme mas a ellos , ahora que sabia su secreto , en caso de que sean vampiros o … No , eso no , no es posible . Si no le borraba la memoria a Carlisle seria para cumplir mi misión no para eso , porque eso no tenia sentido , por mas que lo haya prometido . ¿Qué de que hablo ? Pues de una promesa que hice hace cuatro años , la promesa que le hice a al entrenador Morgan antes de que el muera y que hasta ahora no le he cumplido , ni lo pienso cumplir .

_La noche estaba fría y tormentosa , podía escuchar la lluvia torrencial que caí y al mezclarse con la tierra del bosque se volvían grandes charcos de lodo . Lo podía escuchar a pesar de tener la ventanas y cortinas serradas . Yo estaba sentada en el sillón de mi cálida habitación , de vez en cuando las luces parpadeaban un poco , era producto la tormenta que se producía afuera del castillo . De repente sonaron pequeños toques de puerta , me sobresalte un poco , no esperaba a nadie , era casi medianoche y la mayoría de personas están durmiendo . Yo todavía me había puesto mi pijama , aun vestía el uniforme de la hermandad , excepto la capa que colgaba en el perchero que estaba al lado de mi puerta . Me levante del sillón y camine hacia la puerta , preguntándome de quien se trataba la visita nocturna . Abrí la puerta y era unos de los guardias , por la cara que tenia pude deducir que no traía buenas noticias ._

-¿Si? - pregunte , un poco desconcertada -

-El señor Morgan esta muy grave , su enfermedad se ha complicado , no pasara la noche . El lo sabe , por eso te ha mandado a llamar -

-Oh - Exclame . Sentí como se me humedecían los ojos y un nudo se formo en garganta -

-No le queda mucho tiempo , acompañe por favor -

Yo asentí una sola vez , me gire para alcanzar mi capa y ponérmela . Luego de ajustarla salí de mi habitación cerrando la puerta y seguí al guardia por los pasillos en silencio . El entrenador Morgan era quien me entreno a mi y a algunos chicos mas de aquí . Hace poco enfermo , el no le dio mucha importancia a ello , pero como iba pasando los días se sintió mas débil y mas enfermo . Su enfermedad es desconocida , y no tampoco se sana con pociones curativas . Nosotros sabíamos que este dia iba a llegar , ya que nada de lo que hemos intentado a funcionado . Como es obvio el ya dejo de ser el entrenador , lo han remplazado por un viejo antipático , al que todos odiamos .

-¿Soy la única a quien a mandado a llamar ? -

-Si - respondió el guardia -

Eso era extraño , yo no era la única a quien había entrenado . ¿Por qué me llamaba solo a mi ? ¿Sera porque me consideraba su mejor alumna ? ¿Ya había hablado antes con los demás ?

-Eres la única a quien quiere ver - dijo de pronto el guardia , como si hubiera leído mi mente -

-¿Por qué ? - pregunte -

El se encogió de hombros en respuesta a mi pregunta . Eso era aun mas extraño ¿ Soy la única a quien quiere ver ? ¿Me querrá decir algo ? ¿ Algo que no se lo puede decir a nadie ? En ese caso … ¿ Por que me lo quiere decir a mi ? ¿Qué era lo que me quería decir ? Muchas preguntas rondaron por mi mente , estuve pensado en las posibles cosas que me querría decir . Entramos a una habitación , su habitación , la habitación del entrenar . Una lagrima callo de mis ojos y resbaló por mi cara , el se veía aun peor que la ultima vez que lo vi , y eso fue ayer . Se encontraba postrado en su cama , estaba conectado a muchos aparatos , a su lado estaba un de los doctores del castillo y dos enfermeras . Ellos tenían razón , no pasaría la noche , lo supe desde que crucé la puerta . A pesar de todo el , al verme me dedico una pequeña sonrisa . Corrí desde la puerta hacia el , acortando los metros que nos separaban y me arrodille a su lado .

-Viniste - dijo , apenas se le podía escuchar -

-Claro que vine - La voz se me quebró al decirlo -

El me sujeto la mano y yo no puse resistencia . Luego dijo que nos dejaran solos , el doctor y las enfermeras no quisieron , pero al final terminaron accediendo de mala gana y dijeron que esperarían afuera , el guardia simplemente se retiro en silencio y sin protestar , cerraron la puerta . Espere a que dijera algo pero … ¿ que era lo que me tenia que decir que no podía escucharlo nadie ?

-Ya estamos solos - dije . La voz se me volvió a quebrar -

-Cuando yo me vaya te quedaras sola - dijo con voz apenas audible -

-No , no , tu no te iras - negué , a pesar de que sabia que eso era cierto , le quedaba muy poco tiempo . Mas lagrimas cayeron de mis ojos . El me hizo callar con un gesto autoritario -

-Creo que te he enseñado bien , sabes valerte por ti misma y sabes sobrevivir en nuestro mundo -

-Yo sabía que no estaría a tu lado siempre, y que llegaría el momento en que tendrías que saltar del nido y echar a volar tú sola . Ese momento ha llegado . Dentro de poco te encomendaran tu primera misión - Negué con la cabeza enérgicamente , diciéndole que el se pondría bien , mintiéndole , mintiéndome a mi misma .

-Déjalo ya , ambos sabemos que es mi hora , por eso, y antes de que sea demasiado tarde, quiero pedirte algo. Jura por todo lo más sagrado que lo cumplirás -

-¿De que se trata?- pregunte , curiosa y sorprendida -

-¡Júralo! - me volvió a repetir , con la vos un poquito mas fuerte -

-¡Esta bien , esta bien , lo juro ! ¿ Pero de que se trata ? - volví a preguntar . El se relajo un poco y se acomodo mas en su cama , respiró hondo y cerro los ojos . Me estremecí al escuchar el silbido que hacía el aire al entrar en sus pulmones . El volvió a abrir ojos y me miro con aspecto cansado -

-Vete de aquí - dijo

-¿Irme de aquí ? ¿Quieres que me vaya de tu habitación ? - pregunte , confundida .

-No , no , no . Marcharte de aquí , irte de la organización , muy lejos - ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué me estaba pidiendo ? ¿Qué me vaya de aquí? ¿A dónde ? ¿ por que ? ¿Estaba delirando ?

-¿Quieres decir... me estás pidiendo... que vaya de la organización ? Pero … tu siempre has dicho que …-

-No importa lo yo haya dicho - me corto - Ahora ya no. Escúchame de una vez y deja de interrumpirme. Tienes que irte de aquí -

-Pero …- dije , desconcertada -

-Júralo ! - me volvió a decir -

-Lo juro , lo juro - dije .

Entonces las maquinas empezaron a hacer unos ruidos extraños y las enfermeras y el doctor entraron en ese momento . Me sacaron afuera rápidamente y cerraron la puerta . Yo me quede ahí parada , sin saber que hacer .  
Fue la ultima vez que lo vi con vida , porque murió esa misma noche .  
  
Me gire poniéndome de constado en la cama . Deja de pensar en eso , me dije , lo mas probable es que el viejo haya estado delirando , y tu por idiota echaras tu vida por el desagüe si piensas hacer caso a esas tonterías . Pero recuerda que ese viejo fue quien te enseño todo lo que sabes , dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza , además se lo has prometido. Bien y que tiene que ver Carlisle en este asunto , como se suponía que me iba a ayudar? , que le iba a decir ? . Oye Carlisle , soy una Cazavampiros , pero quiero dejar de serlo , porque se lo prometí a mi entrenador que estaba a punto de estirar la pata , y que tal vez fuera solo un delirio , pero se lo he prometido y no me queda de otra ¿Te gustaría adoptarme? . No verdad ? Además el probablemente era un vampiro y su familia también y aunque me caiga bien , en caso de que el aceptara y no me crea loca y me lleve al área de salud mental del hospital , tendría que irme a vivir con el y con su familia , Tanya , Edward … No , definitivamente no . Los siento pero no puedo , no puedo abandonar la organización , es lo único que tengo y no quiero dejarlo , no quiero dejar de ser una cazadora . Por nada del mundo dejare de serlo , lo siento mucho pero no podre cumplir la promesa que me dijiste , entrenador Morgan , espero que me perdones y me entiendas . Diciendo esto cerré fuertemente los ojos y gire una vez mas para ponerme boca abajo , finalmente me quede dormida .


	18. Cap 16 : De regreso al instituto

**Cap. 15 : "De regreso al instituto" ( Bella )**

El dia había amanecido frio ¡Oh , que novedad ! . Hoy me puse una blusa larga de color verde esmeralda con mangas hasta el codo , unas pantalonetas de color marrón y un cinturón dorado . Recogí mi cabello en una media cola y deje que algunos cabellos cayeran por delante de mi hombros . Luego de desayunar y lavar los platos cogí mis cosas y subí a mi auto .

Cuando llegue al instituto todo el mundo empezó a saludarme , a muchos de ellos ni siquiera recordaba su nombre , así que me limite a sonreír y a saludar agitando la mano . Como era de suponerse , todos ya se habían enterado de mi "accidente" y que había estado internada en el hospital . También me dijeron que fueron a visitarme pero el doctor les dijo que me estaban prohibidas las visitas , yo me hice la desentendida del tema , claro que yo sabia muy bien eso , recuerdo que Carlisle fue personalmente a preguntarme sobre mis tan agradables visitas .

_Estaba sentada en la camilla leyendo un libro cuando sonaron pequeños toques de puerta ._

-¿ Si ? - dije apartando la mirada del libro y fijando los ojos en la entrada . Vi una cabeza rubia asomarse por la puerta , era Carlisle .

-¿ Puedo pasar ? - me pregunto

-Que pregunta es esa , claro, pasa ¿ Que sucede ? -

-Afuera hay muchos chicos que quieren verte , dicen que son amigos del instituto -

-¿ Que ? ¿ pero como … ? ¿ Como saben que estoy aquí ? - Balbucee . Pero … ¿Cómo se han enterado ? . Como es posible , ni si quiera me pueden dejar en paz estando enferma y convaleciente .

-Bueno pues …. -

-No me lo digas , ya lo se , es un pueblo muy pequeño y todos se enteran hasta de lo que cenaste ayer en la noche - dije tapándome el rostro con las manos - ¿ Que les has dicho ? - pregunte -

-Aun nada , no he hablado con ellos , una enfermera me lo dijo . Pensé que seria mas conveniente preguntártelo primero -

-Pensaste bien - dije aliviada y descubrí mis rostro -

-Entonces … ¿ les digo que están prohibidas las visitas para ti ? -

-Por mi puedes decirles que se vayan a … - el me miró - su casa - termine a decir -

-Eso esta mejor - dijo - iré a decirles - me dedico una ultima sonrisa y se fue cerrando la puerta tras el .

Otras de las noticias que recibí , todas de parte de Jessica , que era al parecer la encargada de contarme los últimos chismes , fue que habían despedido al profesor de trigonometría , debido a que acosaba a las estudiantes . Esa noticia me alivio inmensamente , no solo por mi , yo podía defenderme , si no por las otras jovencitas . Fue la única noticia que realmente me intereso . También me dijo que contrataron otro profesor nuevo , nadie sabe quien es , hoy seria su primer dia dictando clases .

-Que pena lo de tu viaje ¿ no ? - dijo Jessica mientras nos dirigíamos a trigonometría . Vi a la rubia , la hermana del que me mira raro , la que se llama Tanya , pasar y mirarme con odio .

-¿Qué ? - Pregunte distraída -

-Lo de tu viaje … es una pena ¿ verdad ? -

-Ah ... si - dije aun distraída ¿por que me miraba de ese modo ? Reprimí las ganas de acercarme y golpearle su ridícula cara . Solo lo hice por que es hija de Carlisle y le debo mucho a el , pero no estoy segura de cuanto pueda aguantar .

-Si , es una pena - dije mas enfocada en la conversación con Jessica - pero no se va a acabar el mundo por eso , ya será para la próxima -

-¿Pero no dijiste que se iban del país ? -

-Cierto , se van del país , no se van a morir , podre volver a verlos algún dia . También puedo hablar con ellos por teléfono -

El profesor aun no llegaba , Jessica y yo fuimos a sentarnos . Ella aun no había terminado de contarme las ultimas , claro que esas noticias a mi no me interesaban en lo mas mínimo , fingí prestarle atención . Ella se fijo mucho en la pulsera que llevaba , dijo que era muy bonita y me pregunto quien me la dio . Le dije que una amiga , y era verdad , Jenny me la regalo el anterior cumpleaños . Tengo muchas joyas como estas , desde que en la organización se dieron cuenta que tenia cierta fascinación por estos accesorios me regalan siempre collares , brazaletes , aretes y esas cosas. Todos son originales , por lo tanto caros . Al principio me negué rotundamente a aceptarlos , pero me di por vencida y termine aceptándolos . Yo también me he comprado algunas , pero la gran mayoría son regalos . Eso no se lo dije a Jessica , capaz que me dice que le regale una , y yo no regalo mis cosas a nadie , y menos a ella .

-Ahí viene el profesor - susurro Jessica -

Oh por fin voy a conocer al nuevo profesor , me dije , espero que sea un buen profesor y no como el anterior . Levante la mirada y me lleve una gran sorpresa . Apreté fuertemente los labios para que la boca no se me abriera hasta el suelo. Vaya que este si seria un buen profesor ¿ Como lo se ? Pues porque lo conozco ¿ Como lo conozco ? Fue mi profesor en la secundaria , ya lo conocía desde antes debido a que yo estudie muchos años en esa escuela . Lo reconocería en cualquier lugar , era mi profesor favorito . No había cambiado mucho , usaba los mismos lentes de hace 10 años , tenia los mismos ojos café oscuros casi negros , llevaba la típica camisa y un suéter sobre ella , pero ahora tenia unas cuantas arrugas y canas mas . ¿ Que hacia el aquí ? El es de Phoenix igual que yo , no de Forks , su familia vive allí , tiene una familia , esposa e hijos , como es posible que este aquí … ¿ Y si me reconoce ? No he cambiado mucho … tal vez no me reconozca , después de todo me han dado oficialmente por muerta , quizá ni se acuerde de mi .  
Se presento ante toda la clase y dio un pequeño discurso , muy típico de el , luego de eso nos pregunto nuestros nombres . Cuando sus ojos se fijaron en mi me observo mas de lo que observo a los otros alumnos , me miro fijamente , me había reconocido . Y como no , si me había peinado igual que antes , con la media cola y con pequeños risos que se formaban por delante de mis hombros , justamente hoy se me había ocurrido peinarme así , vaya suerte que tengo . Me pregunto mi nombre .

-Isabella Swan - dije mirándolo fijamente . Dejé de mirarlo así , una de mis características era mirar así a las personas , me reconocería . Dudó y me observo por un momento mas , sacudió la cabeza y se giro para preguntarle su nombre a alguien mas . Suspire con alivio , no me había reconocido . En realidad si me había reconocido lo que paso es que mi nombre no concordaba con mi apellido , dije Isabella Swan , en vez de Isabella … no quiero mencionar ese asqueroso apellido , yo soy Swan , igual que Charlie , mi padrastro , siempre lo seré , no quiero usar el apellido de mi verdadero padre nunca mas .

Cuando la clase termino hice lo mismo que cuando estaba el anterior profesor , salir prácticamente corriendo del salón , Jessica como siempre a mis espaldas , siguiéndome como mi sombra , solo que ella era mas fastidiosa . Cuando por fin pudo llegar a mi lado e imitar mi paso empezó de nuevo con el parloteo , que yo al igual que antes ignoraba .  
Al salir al exterior pude ver que el aire estaba lleno de remolinos blancos , al mismo tiempo que escuchaba gritos de felicidad que salían de la boca de los demás estudiantes .

-Vaya - dijo un muy emocionado Mike Newton acercándose a nosotras - Nieva -

¿En serio, Sherlock? Si tu no lo decías yo ni lo notaba , dije en mi mente en respuesta a lo que dijo Mike Newton .

-Genial , lo único que me faltaba - exclame

-¿ A ti no te gusta la nieve ? - pregunto sorprendido .

-No odio la nieve , al contrario , hasta podría decirse que me gusta , pero el echo de que nieve quiere decir que hace mas frio incluso para que llueva y , como habrás notado , no me gusta mucho el frio … Además pensé que caía en copos , o sea entero y no como si fuera algodón deshilachado .

-¿Nunca has visto nevar ? - pregunto aun mas sorprendido -

-Bueno … si verla por la tele cuenta como haber visto nevar pues … - Pero antes que pueda terminar a hablar una bola de nieve impactó la nuca de Mike . Giramos para ver de quien se trataba y vimos a Eric . Sospeche de el , y al parecer Mike también , se agacho para tomar y dar forma a la masa color blanco del piso .

-Te veo luego ¿ si ? - le dije retrocediendo hacia la cafetería , el asintió sin dejar de mirar a Eric que empezaba a alejarse rápidamente .  
Jessica apareció de la nada y empezó a hablarme de nuevo , tuve la curiosidad de saber a donde se había metido hace un rato pero no se lo pregunte . Nos condujimos a la cafetería , hicimos una fila y esperamos a que llegara nuestro turno . Entonces , sin querer , accidentalmente , mire a la mesa de la esquina , en donde estaban dos personas en vez de una , o que mayormente estaba vacía .

-¡ Hey Bella ! ¿ Que quieres ? - dijo Jessica palmeándome el brazo haciéndome reaccionar -

-¿Qué le pasa a Bella ? - Pregunto Mike , que acababa de llegar-

-Nada - conteste - hoy solo tomare un refresco -

-¿No tienes hambre ?- Me pregunto Jessica -

-No , me siento un poco mareada - conteste -

Luego nos dirigimos a una mesa de la cafetería . Tome de poco a poco mi refresco , tratando de calmar el nudo que tenia en la garganta y el estomago . Mike me pregunto dos veces como me sentía , yo le dije que bien . Tal vez pueda fingir un poco mas e ir a la enfermería faltando a la siguiente clase … ¡ No ! ¿ Que clase de caza vampiros eres ? Una sin poderes , me respondí , recordado que los había perdido esa noche al momento en que James me mordió . Pero el echo de que no los tengas no quiere decir que seas una cobarde . No puedes escaparte , esa no es la actitud correcta . Eche una miradita hacia ellos , solo para estar preparada .  
Se estaban riendo , no lo estaba imaginando , se estaban riendo . Edward tenia el cabello totalmente empapado por la nieve y Tanya retrocedía para que no le salpique la nieve derretida del cabello de Edward que se estaba sacudiendo . Al igual que los demás , estaban disfrutando de la nieve , solo que ellos parecían salidos de una película . Pero había algo , algo que no me convencía . Verán , cuando uno lleva tieeeempo perteneciendo a los caza vampiros puedes percatar ciertas cosas , como darse cuenta de una mentira y , por mucho que cueste creer , mis queridos amigos pálidos estaban fingiendo , seguro querían parecer tan normales como los demás chicos , además yo siempre he sido de las que se dan cuenta rápido las cosas así que , amigos míos , a mi no me engañan . Aunque había algo diferente en ellos , sobre todo en Edward . Lo estudie con cuidado . Parecía como si estuviera menos pálido , hasta se podría decir que un poco colorado , pero había algo mas …

-Bella ¿ A quien miras ? - dijo Jessica rompiendo mi burbuja de concentración y siguiendo la trayectoria de mi mirada .En ese preciso momento, los ojos de Edward centellearon al encontrarse con los míos. Gire la cabeza y desvié la vista , aunque estuve segura de que , cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron , sus ojos no parecían tan duros ni hostiles como la última vez que lo vi. Simplemente tenían un punto de curiosidad y de nuevo cierta insatisfacción.

-Edward Cullen te está mirando - me dijo Jessica al oído y se rió.

-No parece enojado ¿verdad?- pregunte -

-No - respondió confusa - ¿ debería estarlo ? -

-Creo que no soy de su agrado - confesé con un tono de desilusión ¡ Hey ! ¿ y eso por que ? Como si me interesase caerle bien , si le caigo bien o mal no me interesa .

-A los Cullen no les gusta nadie... Bueno, tampoco se fijan en nadie lo bastante para que les guste, pero te sigue mirando - dijo Jessica y se volvió a reír . Mike nos interrumpió en ese momento , estaba planificando una pelea de bolas de nieve en el aparcamiento , nos pregunto si queríamos participar . Jessica acepto con entusiasmo , por la forma en que lo miraba ella aceptaría cualquier cosa que el le sugiera . En cuanto a mi , pues me quede callada , tendría que huir del instituto en cuanto terminen las clases , o tal vez me sirva de algo el malestar y finja un poquito , pretenderé sentirme un poco mal y me iré a casa con esa excusa , sin participar en la pelea de nieve .

Al llegar a la puerta, todos, excepto yo , gimieron al unísono. Estaba lloviendo, y el aguacero arrastraba cualquier rastro de nieve . Me cubrí la cabeza con la capucha y escondí la gran sonrisa que se había formado en mi cara , podría ir tranquilamente a casa después de las clases . Mike se quejo todo el camino a la clase de biología , pero yo no le preste atención , tenia otras cosa en que pensar . Una de ellas era que tenia que compartir la clase con Edward Cullen . Suspire . Lo que me esperaba . Cuando llegue a la clase fije mis ojos en mi mesa , que estaba aun vacía , suspire con alivio . Me senté en mi silla tranquilamente . El profesor Banner estaba repartiendo un microscopio y una cajita de diapositivas por mesa. Aún quedaban unos minutos para que empezara la clase y el aula era un hervidero de conversaciones , todos estaban hablando , excepto yo claro . Saqué mi cuaderno y empecé a hacer garabatos en el . Oí con toda claridad como se movía la silla del lado , pero no le preste atención , yo seguí mirando mi cuaderno .

-Hola - dijo una voz tranquila y musical .

Levante la vista , sorprendida . ¿Enserio me estaba hablando a mi o me lo estaba imaginando ? Llevaba el pelo húmedo y despeinado , pero parecía que acababa de rodar un anuncio para una marca de champú. El deslumbrante rostro era amable y franco. Una leve sonrisa curvaba sus labios perfectos, pero los ojos aún mostraban recelo.

-Me llamo Edward Cullen - continuo - No tuve la oportunidad de presentarme antes . Tú debes de ser Bella Swan - Estaba muy confundida ¿ que le pasaba ? ¿me hablaba a mi ? Si , me hablaba a mi , yo soy la única Bella Swan en este instituto . ¿ Pero por que ? ¿No se supone que me odia ? ¿ Por que ahora se comporta tan amable conmigo ? Espera … ¿ me llamo Bella ? ¿ Por que no me dijo Isabella como todos los demás ? Eso era extraño . Tenia que hablar , estaba esperando mi respuesta … ¡ No ! No tienes que responderle , el te ha ignorado y ha demostrado tener una aversión hacia ti sin ningún sentido , no tienes por que ser amable con el , debes tratarlo con te ha tratado a ti , eso es justamente lo que tienes que hacer . Pero no podía , por alguna extraña razón , no podía tratarlo mal , toda la furia que sentía hacia el se había ido , solo con un simple Hola .

-¿ Como sabes mi nombre ? - Le pregunte , me arrepentí de haber formulado la pregunta en cuanto la pronuncie . Se rió de forma suave y encantadora.

-Todo el mundo sabe tu nombre , el pueblo entero te esperaba - Esperaba recibir una respuesta como esta a mi tonta pregunta pero … ¿ Dice el que el pueblo entero me esperaba ? ¿ Por que ? ¿ Tan populares se habían hecho los caza vampiros que se mudaron aquí un par de meses y se hicieron pasar como mis tíos ?

-No, me refiero a que me llamaste Bella - sabia que era una tontería , pero seguí insistiendo .

-¿ Prefieres Isabella ? - pregunto confundido . Quise decirle que tenia que llamarme así , ya que normalmente solo mis amigos me llamaban Bella , pero luego recordé a Jessica Stanley , Mike Newton y los demás estudiantes que me llamaban así y no eran mis amigos en realidad .

-No , me gusta Bella - dije - Solo lo dije porque la mayoría de estudiantes de aquí me llamo Isabella la primera vez que hablo conmigo , seguro mis tíos me llaman así a mis espaldas - explique .

-Oh - dijo y no añadió nada mas . Desvié la mirada rápidamente .

Me sentía como una completa idiota . ¿ Que diablos te paso ?¿ Que debe de estar pensado de ti ahora ?¿ No pudiste simplemente limitarte a responderle cortésmente que es un gusto conocerlo o algo así ? ¡Mejor te hubieras quedado callada! . ¿ Desde cuando eres tan tímida ? Hace años que no lo eres , una caza vampiros no puede ser tímida , bueno eso depende de que papel interpretes .

El profesor empezó la clase en ese momento. Las diapositivas estaban desordenadas. Teníamos que trabajar en parejas para identificar las fases de la mitosis de las células de la punta de la raíz de una cebolla en cada diapositiva y clasificarlas correctamente . No podíamos consultar los libros . En veinte minutos el profesor iba a visitar cada mesa para verificar quiénes habían aprobado.

-Empiecen - ordeno el profesor -

-¿Las damas primero , compañera? - preguntó Edward. Le vi esbozar una sonrisa burlona arrebatadora , me quede contemplándolo … ¡ Oye ! ¿ Que se supone que haces ? ¡ Deja de actuar de esa manera ! Me grité .

-Puedo empezar yo si lo deseas - La sonrisa de Edward se desvaneció . Seguro se estaba preguntando si yo era mentalmente capaz . ¡ Ja ! Pues se llevaría una gran sorpresa .

-No - dije formando una gran sonrisa en mi rostro - Yo lo hago -

Ya había hecho esta práctica muchas veces y sabía qué tenía que buscar, esto seria muy sencillo . Coloqué la primera diapositiva bajo el microscopio y ajusté rápidamente el campo de visión del objetivo . Lo examine por unos segundos .

-Profase - dije muy convencida .

-¿ Te importa si lo miro ? - Me preguntó cuando empezaba a quitar la diapositiva ,  
me tomó la mano para detenerme mientras me preguntaba . Retire la mano con brusquedad , tenia los dedos fríos como témpanos de hielo , pero no retire la mano por ese motivo , si no porque sentí una corriente eléctrica .

-Lo siento - musito y quitó la mano rápidamente , pero alcanzo el microscopio . Luego de contemplarlo por unos cortos segundos reaccione .¡¿ Estaba dudando de mi ?! ¡¿ Pensaba que me había equivocado ?! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a cuestionar mi coeficiente mental ?! Apuesto a que soy mas lista que el ¡ pedazo de imbécil ! …

-Profase - asintió ¡ claro que es profase , idiota ! . Escribió con esmero en  
nuestra hoja de trabajo. Sustituyó con velocidad la primera diapositiva por la segunda y le echó un vistazo por encima.

-Anafase - murmuró y lo anotó mientras hablaba .

-¿ Puedo ? - Pregunte con voz indiferente -

Sonrió burlonamente y empujo en microscopio hacia mi . Mire rápidamente y … ¡Maldición! Había acertado . Si tan solo tuviera mis poderes … Me habría gustado ver su cara al decirle que falló .

-¿Me pasas la diapositiva numero tres ? - Estire la mano sin mirarlo . Me la entrego sin rosarme la piel esta vez .

- Interfase- dije lanzándole una rápida mirada , luego empuje el microscopio hacia el antes que me lo pida . Mientras el echaba un vistazo yo agarre la hoja y empecé a escribir pero me detuve .

-Ya lo has comprobado ¿ no ? - le pregunte -

El asintió y yo continúe escribiendo . Su caligrafía era clara y elegante , incluso mucho mas que la mía , fingí no darle importancia .  
Terminamos antes que los demás . Vi a Mike comprobar las diapositivas una y otra vez con su compañera y a otra pareja que abría un libro debajo de la mesa . Esto era ridículo ¿ Tanto problema se hacían para esto ? . Lo malo era que me dejaba sin otra cosa que hacer . Suspire frustrada . Mire de reojo a mi compañero de mesa . Edward también me estaba observado , al igual que la vez pasada tenia ese punto de frustración en la mirada . Entonces pude identificar el cambio que tenia .

-¿ Te has puesto lentes de contacto ?- le pregunte sin pensármelo dos veces , mi pregunta lo sorprendió -

-No - respondió -

-Vaya - dije - me pareció que tenias los ojos distintos -

El se encogió de hombros y debió la mirada . Me pareció , no , juraba que tenia los ojos distintos . Recuerdo que la primera vez que me vio con esa mirada de odio tenia los ojos negros . Un negro que no concordaba con su color de piel pálido o su cabello cobrizo . Ahora tenia los ojos de otro color , era de un extraño dorado … dorado . Ojos dorados … piel fría … ¡Bingo ! ¡Este es ! Este es el vampiro ! ¡Lo he encontrado ! ¡Lo he encontrado ! ¡ Por fin ! Tiene ojos dorados , eso significa que es vegetariano , también quiere decir que su padre , Carlisle , es un vampiro , al igual que su rubia hermana y su supuesta madre , toda la familia lo es . Y prueba que … ellos me salvaron de James . Tragué saliva ruidosamente . ¡Vasta ! No es hora de sentirse culpable , lo has encontrado y eso es lo importante . Además lo mas seguro es que el que te salvo fue Carlisle y no el , así que no le debes nada a Edward .  
En ese momento el profesor se acerco a nuestra mesa para ver nuestro avance .

-En fin , Edward , ¿no crees que deberías dejar que Isabella también mirase por el  
microscopio?-

-Bella - le corrigió él - En realidad, ella identificó tres de las cinco diapositivas -

El señor Banner me observo con una expresión escéptica .

-¿Has hecho antes esta práctica de laboratorio? - preguntó . Sonreí .

-Con la raíz de una cebolla , no -

-¿Con una blástula de pescado blanco?-

-Si -

El asintió

-¿ Estabas en un curso avanzado ?-

-Si - Mas que avanzado diría yo -

-Bueno - dijo después de una pausa - Supongo que es bueno que ambos sean  
compañeros de laboratorio -  
Luego giro y se alejo murmurando algo como "Así los otros chicos tienen la oportunidad de aprender algo por sus propios medios" . Ahora la pregunta ¿ Como fue que pude escucharlo ? Pues ni yo lo se , digamos que siempre he tenido buen oído .

-Es una lastima lo de la nieve ¿ no ? - Pregunto Edward . Se notaba que se esforzaba por entablar una conversación . Pero … ¿ El clima ? ¿ Enserio ? Bueno , por algo se empieza , además tengo que hacerme su amiga , así que …

-En realidad , no - respondí con toda sinceridad , por alguna razón no pretendí ser tan normal y quejarme por ello igual que los demás .

-A ti no te gusta el frio - no me lo estaba preguntando -

-Tampoco la humedad - respondí -

- Para ti, debe de ser difícil vivir en Forks - dijo

-Ni te lo imaginas - respondí casi como un suspiro . Por un motivo que yo descocía , parecía fascinado con lo que le acababa de decir .

-En tal caso … ¿ Por que viniste aquí ?-

Oh bueno pues porque soy una caza vampiros , y me enviaron a buscar uno , que por cierto eres tu ¿ Me harías el gran favor de acompañarme al castillo y así yo pueda cumplir mi misión y largarme de este pueblo de una vez por todas ? No , no podía decirle eso . Nadie me había preguntado esto , no de esta forma tan directa .

-Es … complicado - dije

-Creo que voy a poder seguirte - insistió

Pero si le contara todo lo que me llevo a venir aquí , a ser lo que soy , mi verdadera historia , necesitaría mas de veinte minutos , que era el tiempo que tenia hasta que termine la clase . Y no quería contárselo , no a el , ni a nadie .

-Mi madre murió cuando tenia 12 años - Eso era verdad . Trate de no atraer imágenes de ella y de deshacer el nudo en la garganta que se me formaba al recordarla , sentí como se me humedecían los ojos -

-Lo siento mucho - dijo , tratando de reconfortarme - ¿ Y tu padre ? -

-No tengo padre - dije como un gruñido . El me observo sorprendido - Quiero decir - quise arreglar - Que también murió , fue antes que mi madre -

-Veo que no te llevabas bien con tu padre -

-Charlie en realidad no era mi padre - respondí - Pero yo lo veía como tal y si nos llevábamos bien . El murió cuando yo tenia 8 años -

-¿Y que paso con tu verdadero padre ? -

-La verdad es que no lo se, ni me interesa -

-Oh - fue su respuesta - Cuando ella murió fue cuando fuiste a vivir con tus tíos , ¿ no es así ? -

-Estuve con ellos una temporada - asentí - Luego estuve en un internado en Suiza - Ok esta parte si era mentira , yo nunca he ido a un internado , bueno en realidad estar en el castillo es casi como un internado , y lo de Suiza pues una vez estuve allí , me instale en un pueblo pequeño , para cazar un vampiro , de otra manera yo nunca hubiera ido allí .

-Ellos te enviaron a un internado -

-No , ellos solo me lo propusieron , yo fui la que quiso ir -

-¿Por que? -

-No quería causarles molestias , además deseaba salir cuando antes de Phoenix -

-No lo entiendo , Phoenix es un lugar soleado , creo que es la clase de clima que te gusta -

-Me gusta el clima , pero estar ahí me traía recuerdos , pensé que seria mejor alejarme de allí , empezar de nuevo -  
Me sorprendió lo rápido que me salían las mentiras , aunque no todo era falso , alejarme de allí y empezar de nuevo fue justo lo que pensé cuando me uní a la organización . Además creo que ese hubiera sido mi destino de haberme quedado , ya que mi familia tenia los medios para mandarme un internado carísimo y lejano , así se libraban de mi , procedo de una familia adinerada , nadie sabe eso -  
-Luego recibí noticias de mis tíos , me dijeron que se habían mudado a Forks . Ya me había cansado de estar en ese internado así que les convencí para venirme a vivir con ellos . Y no fue fácil , ellos estaban convencidos que era mejor para mi educación estar en aquel internado que en Forks , lo cual creo que es muy cierto , pero a pesar de eso insistí en venir . Lamentablemente mis tíos tuvieron que trasladarse otra vez a Phoenix por motivos de negocios , yo no quería regresar allí , así que me dejaron su casa , y aquí estoy - Finalice , no entendía como le había dado tantas explicaciones . Le había contado mas que a los demás , claro que la mayor parte era mentira , pero aun así , yo no tenia que explicarle tantas cosas a el .

-No me parece justo todo lo que te ha pasado - respondió después de un breve silencio . Si supiera todo lo que me ha pasado … esa no es ni centésima parte de lo que he vivido . No necesitaba su compasión ni su lastima , podía guardársela .

-La vida no es justa , ¿ nadie te lo ha dicho ? -

-Creo que lo he oído antes -

-Bueno , eso es todo - Todo lo que te quiero contar , y que por cierto , es mentira , termine la frase en mi mente -

-Das el pego - dijo arrastrando las palabras - pero apostaría a que sufres más de lo  
que aparentas - Hice un gesto ¿ Como era posible que se diera cuenta ? Nadie nunca me había dicho eso , comúnmente la gente no se daba ni cuenta si estaba triste o preocupada o lo que sea , les bastaba con verme sonriendo para que pensaran que estaba feliz . Y justo se da cuenta un vampiro , el vampiro a quien tengo que matar , soy yo la que debe averiguar sobre el , no el a mi .

-¿Me equivoco ? - Trate de ignorarlo . No , no te equivocas , dijo una vocecita en mi mente , la obligué a que se callara .

-Creo que no - Murmuro con suficiencia -

-¿ Y a ti que te importa ? - le respondí molesta . Vampiro entrometido -

-Muy buena pregunta - murmuro bajito , como si hablara consigo mismo -

Suspire , mire hacia la pizarra .

-¿Te molesto? - preguntó. Parecía divertido. Idiota .

-En realidad estoy molesta conmigo misma , creo que es fácil saber lo que pienso -

-Nada de eso, me cuesta leerte el pensamiento-

-Ah , será que eres un buen lector de mentes - conteste -

-Por lo general , si - me respondió , mostro unos dientes blancos y prefectos al sonrreir -

El profesor llamo al orden en la clase en ese momento y me gire hacia la pizarra . Vampiro arrogante , maldito . Bueno al menos lo había encontrado , ahora las cosas serán mas fáciles . Se estaba mostrando mas amable así que eso facilitara las cosas . Tenia que averiguar mas cosas sobre el , tendría que preguntarle … No , aun no , tenia que trabajarlo un poco mas , que me tenga la suficiente confianza , tengo que hacerme su amiga . No podía interrogarlo de sopetón , todo a su debido tiempo .  
Faltaba muy poco para que suene el timbre , tendría que estar atenta al tiempo si iba a hacer lo que quería hacer . Tome una postura relajada aunque por dentro estaba alerta . En cuanto suene la campana , Bella , esa es las señal .  
En cuanto el timbre sonó me levante de un salto y salí , imitando la misma rapidez y elegancia al salir que Edward la vez pasada , solo que con un toque mas delicado . Dejando a este estupefacto e inmóvil en su silla , el tenia intenciones de hacerme lo mismo como la vez anterior ¡ Trágate esa Cullen ! Me burle en mi mente . Pude ver al pasar que Mike Newton se estaba acercado a mi mesa , y viendo mi salida se quedo a medio camino , quería que salgamos juntos de clase , como la veces anteriores . También vi su expresión ¡ simplemente impagable ! Era una mescla de desilusión , sorpresa y vergüenza . Controle la carcajada que amenazaba por salir en cualquier momento , tenia que controlarme , no quería parecer una loca que se ríe sola . Pero no podía , una de las cosas que no soporto es la risa . Apresure mi paso y entre al baño de mujeres . Me fijé que no había nadie y entonces empecé a reír . Cada vez que me acordaba de sus caras la risa aumentaba . La cara de Edward , la de Mike ¡ Dios la de Mike era la mas graciosa ! Se quedo a medio camino cuando me vio salir , con esa cara …. Hace mucho tiempo que no me reía tanto , había olvidado lo divertido que era hacer esto . Desearía tener mis poderes en este momento ¡ Como hubiera querido leer su mente en ese momento !  
Ya mas recuperada , tome aire , lave mi cara y me dirigí a la clase de gimnasia . Gimnasia , clase que compartía con Mike ¿ Que cara tendría ahora ?¿ Que expresión pondría al verme ? . Cuando entre no vi a Mike en ninguna parte ¿ Se habrá ido a casa , saltándose la clase ? Pero mi ilusión se murió en ese momento , al ver que Mike entraba al gimnasio , me hice la que no lo vi . ¿Desilusión por que ? ¡ No seas tonta , aprovecha y mira que cara pone cuando te ve !  
Voltee a verlo , el se estaba haciendo el que no me había visto . Me lanzó una rápida mirada , se estaba debatiendo en acercarse a mi o alejarse . Al final decidió acercarse a mi .

-Hola- dijo sonriendo -

-Hola Mike - dije , dándole una pequeña sonrisa . Su rostro aun mostraba vergüenza , pobrecito .

Iba a decirme algo mas pero la clase comenzó en ese momento . Hoy participe con mas entusiasmo en la clase de educación física , una de las razones era porque por fin había localizado al vampiro . Y aunque no me había echo su amiga aun , sabia que seria mas fácil a partir de este momento . Seria fácil , eso si , tenia que dejar de comportarme de esa manera cuando estaba cerca de el . Ah y también tenia que comportarme mas amable , no podía hacer lo que hice hoy al salir de la clase de biología , tampoco quiere decir que voy a ser completamente sumisa a el , pero ya se entiende ¿ no ? Me pregunto donde será su próxima clase , tal vez podría pasarme por allí " casualmente " , podría entablar una pequeña conversación y que me acompañe al aparcamiento , tal ves podría conseguir que me abra la puerta del auto para poder entrar … no , mejor lo hago después , tengo que hacerme un poquito difícil .  
La clase había terminado , esta vez deje que Mike me acompañara hasta el aparcamiento , todo parte de mi plan , con un poco de suerte , Edward me vería con el , y si pasa lo que creo que va a pasar entonces lo tenía logrado . En todo el recorrido que hicimos hasta salir afuera Mike se quejo sobre la practica que hicimos en biología , también me comento sobre la conversación que tuvimos Edward y yo , dijo que esta vez se había portado mas amable conmigo . Me pregunto ...¿ Que cara hubiese puesto Mike si me veía salir con Edward Cullen de la clase de biología ? Definitivamente iba a fijarme en su cara cuando haga eso . Al llegar a mi auto me despedí de Mike sonriendo alegremente y agitando la mano . Cuando subí y lo encendí mire disimuladamente a los lados y pude ver que Edward Cullen , apoyado en su volvo , me miraba fijamente . Desvié la vista y arranque el auto , una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro . Sea lo que sea que hayas hecho Bella , has logrado captar la atención del vampiro hacia ti , lo has logrado , me felicite . Mi sonrisa se ensancho .


	19. Cap 17 : El accidente

**Cap. 16 : El accidente ( Bella ) **

Hoy había amanecido con un humor excelente . Ayer había encontrado al vampiro , lo había localizado , había captado su atención y muy pronto ganaría su confianza . ¿ Como había sido tan tonta para no darme cuenta que era el ? Si todas las pistas lo apuntaban . Bueno ahora ya lo sabes , eso es lo importante . Pero aun me pregunto algo ¿ Por que se comportaba de esa manera conmigo ? Eso ya no importa , el se esta comportando mas o menos amable y me presta atención , al menos mas que a los otros estudiantes . Esto seria mas fácil , trataría de hacerme su amiga en la clase que compartíamos .  
Me levante de un salto de la cama y fui hacia la ventana , entonces la gran sonrisa  
que se había formado en mi rostro desapareció . Una fina capa de nieve cubría el césped y blanqueaba el camino, pero eso no era lo peor. Toda la lluvia del día anterior se había congelado, recubriendo las agujas de los pinos con diseños muy hermosos . Eso hubiera sido muy peligroso para mi hace un par de años atrás , no hubiera podido dar un paso sin resbalar y caer , si hasta me caía sola . Recordé algunas de mis espectaculares caídas de pequeña y sonreí de nuevo , si , en ocasiones era muy torpe . Apuesto a que mamá me hubiera obligado a quedarme en casa . Decidí que esto no interferiría con mi humor ¿ Que era un poco de nieve y aceras congeladas ? No tenia por que preocuparme por eso , y por el frio pues bastaba con abrigarme un poco mas ¿ no ? Sentí ese pequeño presentimiento de quedarme en casa hoy pero lo ignore . No podía faltar , ya había encontrado al vampiro y no podía perder el tiempo faltando , y menos por un poco de nieve .

Volví a reconsiderar la idea de quedarme en casa cuando resbalé cerca del auto , casi caigo pero me agarre del espejo , al estar a salvo dentro del auto deseche la idea . El carro no parecía tener ningún problema en avanzar por la carretera cubierta de hielo, pero aun así preferí conducir despacio , parece que aquí he vuelto a tener mala suerte así que mejor es evitar . Cuando llegue al instituto baje del auto y me entretuve jalando mi abrigo que se había enganchado en el asiento , una vez libre me lo puse, saque mi mochila , y cerré la puerta .  
Escuche un sonido extraño , era un chirrido fuerte que se convertía rápidamente en un estruendo. Sobresaltada alcé la vista. Nada ocurría en cámara lenta como en las películas , mi mente empezó a funcionar velozmente … como siempre que yo estaba en peligro . Edward Cullen se encontraba a cuatro coches de distancia, y me miraba con rostro de espanto. Su semblante destacaba entre un mar de caras, todas con la misma expresión horrorizada . Pero ahora no era el momento para ver al vampiro , ahora tenia que pensar en la furgoneta que se me venia encima , patinaba con las llantas bloqueadas chirriando contra los frenos, y que dio un brutal trompo sobre el hielo del aparcamiento. Iba a chocar contra mi auto , y adivinen quien estaba en medio de los dos automóviles , si , adivinaron , yo . Si tuviera mis poderes podría parar la furgoneta disimuladamente a unos centímetros de mi , pero lamentablemente no los tenia , tampoco tenia tiempo para sacar mi medallón , tampoco para correr , tendría que detener la furgoneta yo misma . A la organización no les iba a hacer mucha gracia que divulgue mis poderes pero en ese momento me importaba poco lo que piensen , además ellos dicen que nuestras vidas son importantes así que …  
Me prepare para recibir el impacto , puse mis pies firmemente en el suelo y …  
Algo me golpeó con fuerza, pero no desde la dirección que esperaba,  
inmediatamente antes de que escuchara el terrible crujido que se produjo cuando la furgoneta golpeó contra la base de mi auto y se plegó como un acordeón. Me golpeé la cabeza contra el asfalto helado y sentí que algo frío y compacto me sujetaba contra el suelo. Estaba tendida en la calzada, detrás del coche color café que estaba junto al mío, pero no tuve ocasión de advertir nada más porque la camioneta seguía acercándose. Después de raspar la parte trasera del auto , había dado la vuelta y estaba a punto de aplastarme de nuevo.  
Me percaté de que había alguien a mi lado al oír una maldición en voz baja, y era  
imposible no reconocerla. Dos grandes manos blancas se extendieron delante de mí para protegerme y la furgoneta se detuvo a treinta centímetros de mi cabeza. De forma providencial, ambas manos cabían en la profunda abolladura del lateral de la carrocería de la furgoneta. Entonces, aquellas manos se movieron con tal rapidez que se volvieron borrosas. De repente, una sostuvo la carrocería de la furgoneta por debajo mientras algo me arrastraba. Empujó mis piernas hasta que toparon con los neumáticos del auto marrón. Con un seco crujido metálico que estuvo a punto de perforarme los tímpanos, la furgoneta cayó en el asfalto entre el estrépito de las ventanas al hacerse añicos. Cayó donde hace un segundo estaban mis piernas.  
Un silencio absoluto reino por un largo segundo y luego todo el mundo se puso a gritar , escuche que me llamaban varias veces . Pero ante todo el griterío que se había desatado pude escuchar la vos suave y desesperada de Edward Cullen .

-¿ Bella ? ¿ Como estas ? -

-Estoy bien - bien confundida ¿ Que ha pasado aquí ? ¿ Como es que el esta a mi lado ? ¿El me había salvado ? ¿ Como ? Si la única manera de salvarme era … oh …El había … me había salvado … pero … ¿ Por que ? ….  
Intente incorporarme y entonces me di cuenta que me apretaba contra su costado .

-Ve con cuidado - dijo mientras intentaba soltarme - Creo que te has dado un buen golpe en la cabeza .

- ¡Ay! - exclamé sorprendida , al sentir un dolor palpitante encima del oído izquierdo

-Tal y como pensaba… -

Por increíble que pudiera parecer, daba la impresión de que intentaba contener la risa . ¡¿Se estaba burlando de mi ?! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía ?!

-Como demo … - aclare un poco mis ideas - ¿Cómo has llegado aquí tan rápido ?- ¡ No seas idiota ! Me dije , ¡ Es un vampiro ! La pregunta es ¿ Por que te ha salvado ?-

-Estaba a tu lado, Bella - su tono de voz volvía ser serio -

Quise incorporarme, y esta vez me lo permitió, quitó la mano de mi cintura y se alejó cuanto le fue posible en aquel estrecho lugar. Contemplé la expresión inocente de su rostro, lleno de preocupación. Sus ojos dorados me desorientaron ... ¿Qué era lo que le estaba preguntando ? …

-No te muevas - ordenó alguien -

- ¡Saquen a Tyler de la furgoneta! - grito otra persona.

El bullicio nos rodeó. Intenté ponerme en pie, pero la mano fría de Edward me detuvo.

-Quédate ahí por ahora-

-Pero hace frío - me quejé. Me sorprendió cuando se rió quedamente, pero con un tono irónico -.

-Estabas allí, lejos - me acordé de repente y dejó de reírse -Te encontrabas  
al lado de tu auto - Su rostro se endureció.

-No, no es cierto -

-Te vi -

-Bella, estaba contigo, a tu lado, y te quité de en medio -Dio rienda suelta al devastador poder de su mirada , como si intentara decirme algo crucial.

-No -dije con firmeza. El dorado de sus ojos centelleó.

-Por favor, Bella -

-¿Por qué? -

-Confía en mí - me rogó . Su voz baja me abrumó. Entonces oí las sirenas.

-¿Prometes explicármelo todo después?

-Muy bien - dijo con brusquedad , repentinamente exasperado.

-Muy bien - repetí -

Esto era una completa tontería , yo sabia muy bien que el estaba lejos de mi , y también sabia el por que había llegado tan rápido hacia mi , pero por alguna extraña razón yo continué con la discusión ¿ Sera por que soy demasiado obstinada y siempre me gusta ganar las discusiones ? .  
Se necesitaron seis EMT y dos profesores para desplazar la furgoneta de forma que pudieran pasar las camillas. Edward las rechazó , intenté imitarle pero me traicionó al decirles que había sufrido un golpe en la cabeza y que tenía una contusión . Morí de vergüenza cuando me pusieron un collarín. Parecía que todo el instituto estaba allí, mirando con gesto adusto, mientras me introducían en la ambulancia. Dejaron que Edward fuera delante , eso me enfureció aun mas .  
Cuando me alejaron del coche en camilla pude ver dos cosas . Una abolladura profunda en el parachoques del coche marrón. Encajaba a la perfección con el contorno de los hombros de Edward, como si se hubiera apoyado contra el vehículo con fuerza suficiente para dañar el bastidor metálico , y la segunda era a Tanya , que echaba chispas por los ojos , pero no había ni el menor atisbo de preocupación por la integridad de su hermano , su mirada se iba de mi hacia Edward . Era porque el me había salvado la vida , maldita rubia .  
La policía escoltó a la ambulancia hasta el hospital del condado. Me sentí ridícula todo el tiempo que tardaron en bajarme, y ver a Edward cruzar tranquilamente las puertas del hospital por su propio pie empeoraba las cosas.  
Me condujeron hasta la sala de urgencias, una gran habitación con una hilera de camas separadas por cortinas de colores claros. Una enfermera me tomó la tensión y puso un termómetro debajo de mi lengua . En cuanto ella se fue me desabroche el molesto collarín y lo tire debajo de la camilla .  
Se produjo una nueva conmoción entre el personal del hospital. Trajeron otra camilla hacia la cama contigua a la mía. Reconocí a Tyler Crowley debajo de los vendajes ensangrentados que le envolvían la cabeza. Tenía un aspecto cien veces peor que el mío, me miró con ansiedad.

- ¡Bella, lo siento mucho!

-Estoy bien, Tyler, pero tú tienes un aspecto horrible. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Las enfermeras empezaron a desenrollarle los vendajes manchados mientras  
hablábamos, y quedó al descubierto muchos cortes por toda la frente y la mejilla. Tyler no prestó atención a mis palabras.  
- ¡Pensé que te iba a matar! Iba a demasiada velocidad y entré mal en el hielo… - Hizo una mueca cuando una enfermera empezó a limpiarle la cara.

-No te preocupes, no me alcanzaste-

-¿Cómo te apartaste tan rápido? Estabas allí y luego desapareciste -

-Pues... Edward me empujó para apartarme de la trayectoria de la camioneta -Parecía confuso.

-¿Quién?

-Edward Cullen , estaba a mi lado - Mentí … ¿ Por que tenia que mentir por el ? Será porque te a salvado la vida , dijo una voz en mi cabeza .

- ¿Cullen? No lo vi... ¡Vaya, todo ocurrió muy deprisa! ¿Está bien? -

-Supongo que sí. Anda por aquí cerca, pero a él no le obligaron a utilizar una  
Camilla - Al recordarlo me llene de ira otra vez .

Me llevaron en silla de ruedas para sacar una placa de mi cabeza. Les dije que  
no tenía heridas, y estaba en lo cierto. Ni una contusión. Pregunté si podía marcharme, pero la enfermera me dijo que primero debía hablar con el doctor, por lo que quedé atrapada en la sala de urgencias mientras Tyler me acosaba con sus continuas disculpas , por mas que le diga que estaba perfectamente . Al final opte por ignorarlo y fingir que dormía , esto era muy fácil para mi , siempre se me daba bien eso de hacerme la dormida , sabia como respirar y hasta podía decirse que controlaba los latidos de mi corazón , pero no funciono como pensaba , por que Tyler seguía murmurando palabras de disculpas . Me daban ganas de levantarme y darle de bofetadas hasta que se calle .

-¿Estará durmiendo? - preguntó una voz musical. Abrí los ojos de inmediato.  
Edward se hallaba al pie de mi cama sonriendo con suficiencia. Lo fulminé con la  
mirada.

-Oye, Edward, lo siento mucho... -empezó Tyler-

-No hay culpa sin sangre - le dijo con una sonrisa que dejó entrever sus dientes  
deslumbrantes. Se sentó en el borde de la cama de Tyler, me miró y volvió a sonreír con suficiencia.

-¿Bueno, cuál es el diagnóstico?

-No me pasa nada, pero no me dejan marcharme - me quejé - ¿Por qué no te han atado a una camilla como a nosotros?

-Tengo enchufe - respondió - pero no te preocupes, voy a liberarte -

Enchufe ¿ a quien se refería ? . Entonces entro Carlisle al momento en que la respuesta venia a mi cabeza , claro el era su contacto . Sentí alegría y vergüenza a la vez , alegría porque volvía a ver a Carlisle y vergüenza por lo que le hice la ultima vez que lo vi , borrarle su memoria después de lo que hiso por mi , aunque solo sea una parte de ella , aun así me sentía culpable .

-Bella - dijo dedicándome una sonrisa - No pensaba volver a verte tan pronto , al menos no en esta situación -

-Ni yo tampoco , pero ya ves , la suerte me sonríe - respondí -

-Ya veo - dijo sonriendo , luego suspiro - Bueno , ¿ Como te encuentras ? -

-Por enésima vez , estoy bien - respondí un poco fastidiada -

Se dirigió hacia la mesa de luz vertical de la pared y la encendió.

-Las radiografías son buenas - dijo- ¿Te duele la cabeza? Edward me ha dicho  
que se dio un golpe bastante fuerte -

-Estoy perfectamente bien - dije , esperando que sea la ultima vez que lo diga -

-Pensé que te habían puesto un collarín - Intervino Edward que hasta ahora había permanecido callado -

-Si - dije - me lo pusieron - lo fulmine con la mirada otra vez -

-¿ Una enfermera te lo ha quitado ? - me pregunto Carlisle -

-No , me lo quite yo , esta debajo de la camilla por si lo quieres - le respondí -

-No debiste haber hecho eso - dijo en tono reprobatorio -

-Pero estoy bien , no lo necesito , además es feo y molesto - Carlisle movió la cabeza y sonrió , luego me examino la cabeza con sus fríos dedos , hice un pequeño gesto de dolor , el se percato .

-¿ Te duele ? - me pregunto -

-No mucho , he tenido jaquecas peores -

Oí una risita, busqué a Edward con la mirada y vi su sonrisa condescendiente, entrecerré los ojos con rabia, idiota .

-De acuerdo , puedes irte a casa , pero debes regresar rápidamente si sientes mareos o algún trastorno de visión -

-¿ No puedo ir al instituto ? -

-Hoy deberías tomarte las cosas con calma -

Voltee a ver a Edward y por tercera vez lo fulmine con la mirada .

-¿Puede ir el ? -

-Alguien ha de darles la buena nueva de que hemos sobrevivido - dijo con  
suficiencia-

-En realidad - le corrigió Carlisle - parece que la mayoría de estudiantes están en la sala de espera -

-Oh no , no otra vez - dije y me cubrí el rostro con las manos . Carlisle se acerco a mi y me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda . Levante la cabeza y destape un poco mi rostro de manera que se puedan ver mis ojos - ¿ Puedes decirles esta vez que he muerto ? - susurré suplicante , el soltó una encantadora risa y yo no pude evitar responder una de vuelta .

-Seguro están preocupados por ti - dijo

-¡Ja! Si claro , están preocupados , pero por ganarse con el chisme , apuesto a que esto estará en la boca de todos por al menos dos semanas - dije

-¿Quieres quedarte aquí ? - me pregunto mas serio -

-¡No, no! - insistí al mismo tiempo que sacaba las piernas por el borde de la camilla y me levantaba con prisa, con demasiada prisa, porque me tambaleé y Carlisle me sostuvo , parecía preocupado .

-Estoy bien - asegure antes que me diga algo -

-Toma unas pastillas de Tylenol contra el dolor - sugirió mientras me sujetaba.

-No me duele mucho - insistí -Además odio tomar pastillas -

-Pensé que odiabas las agujas - me dijo -

-También las odio - respondí -

-Hoy en verdad has tenido muchísima suerte - dijo con una sonrisa mientras firmaba mi informe -

-La suerte fue que Edward estuviera mi lado - dije mientras le lanzaba a este una mirada de " me debes una explicación " , pero luego recordé que no tenia por que preguntarle , al menos no por el momento -

-Ah, sí, bueno - musitó Carlisle , súbitamente ocupado con los papeles que  
tenía delante . Se despidió de mi y después miró a Tyler y se marchó a la cama contigua. Tuve la intuición de que el estaba al tanto de todo.

-Lamento decirle que usted se va a tener que quedar con nosotros un poquito más - le dijo a Tyler y empezó a examinar sus heridas. Luego vi como unas enfermeras se acercaban y lo ponían en una silla de ruedas y se lo llevaban . Gire sobre mis propios pies y me dirigí hacia la puerta .

-¿A dónde vas ? - Me pregunto Edward -

-Pues a mi casa , ¿ a donde mas ? ¿ a la discoteca ? -

-No puedes ir sola -

-Claro que puedo-

-No en ese estado-

-¿Qué estado? Te recuerdo que estoy saliendo de un hospital , porque acabo de ser casi arrollada por una furgoneta , he salido ilesa y estoy en perfectas condiciones , no estoy saliendo de una cantina borracha , puedo conducir he irme yo sola , gracias -

-No tienes tu auto -

-Tomare un taxi hasta el instituto , recogeré mi auto y con un poco de suerte pasare desapercibida por los alumnos que se quedaron allí , aunque dudo mucho , en cuanto llegue me hundirán y empezaran a hacerme preguntas , pero no te preocupes por eso , correré si es necesario -

-No me parece correcto-

Respire hondo y trate de tranquilizarme . Hable con voz mucho mas tranquila .

-Enserio , te agradezco mucho que me hayas salvado y que te ofrezcas a llevarme a casa , pero yo puedo irme sola -

-No dejare que te vayas sola -

-Mira , si me sigues molestando voy a olvidar que te estoy agradecida por haberme salvado y te voy a ….

-No puedes hacerme daño -

-¿ Quieres ver ? - dije acercándome -

-Chicos … - Empezó a decir Carlisle

-¡No te metas ! - le grite - Ay lo siento , perdóname , no quise … - tartamudee , avergonzada ,¡ ¿ como pudiste faltare el respeto de es amanera ?!Me grite .

-No te preocupes - dijo despreocupado - pero creo que Edward tiene razón en querer acompañarte a casa -

Le lancé una mirada de reproche a Carlisle , me sentí traicionada . Esto era una tontería , una exageración , estaba bien y podía irme sola a casa , pero no me quedaba de otra . Entonces recordé a quien estuve a punto de golpear y me regañe mentalmente ¡¿Cómo te atreves a querer golpear al objetivo ?! ¿Así piensas que ganaras su confianza ? ¿Crees que esa es la forma de que se vuelva tu amigo ? ¡ Lo estas arruinando todo ! ¡Te ha salvado ! Eso quiere decir que le interesas mas de lo que tu pensabas , ahora deberías dejar que te acompañe a casa !

-Esta bien - dije con resignación . Eso es Bella , no lo eches a perder . Argh pero esto era totalmente innecesario , yo podía ir a casa sola , odio que me protejan . Lo se , esto no es normal , pero estoy acostumbrada a eso , me gusta cuidar de mi misma , y mas ahora que soy lo suficiente mayor para hacerlo , bueno de hecho siempre he tenido que ser mayor para poder cuidar de mi , al menos mentalmente , sobre todo mentalmente , mi madre decía que era demasiado madura para mi edad . Recuerdo que me pedía concejos … que tiempos aquellos , tantos malos y buenos recuerdos … Pero regresemos al tema , no me gusta que la gente me proteja , me hace sentir inútil , como si no fuera capaz de hacerlo por mi misma , soy rara , lo admito , hasta mi madre me lo decía , soy muy rara .  
Volví a suspirar y me encamine hacia la puerta de salida , note que Edward Cullen no me seguía … Seguro se preguntaran por que llamo por su nombre al vampiro , pues porque así me es mas fácil acostumbrarme e interactuar con ellos , claro que ellos nunca se enterarían si los llamo así , no es como si fueran a leer mi mente , claro que no , pero así me acostumbro con mayor facilidad ¿ Que tal que un dia estemos hablando y se me escape y lo llame maldito monstruo o asqueroso chupasangre ? La malogro todita , trato de pensar en ellos como humanos , al menos en la segunda etapa , que es hacerme su amiga . La tercera y ultima etapa es entregar a la organización el vampiro . Ahora estoy en la segunda así que …

-¿ Qué ? ¿ No decías que me ibas a acompañar a mi casa ? Claro que si ya te arrepentiste yo no tengo ningún problema en irme sola …-

-No , yo te acompaño -

-Pues vamos , camina , no te quedes ahí parado , si no te pones en marcha nunca llegaremos a mi casa , y quiero llegar a mi casa hoy , no mañana , así que camina rápido -

Sabia que estaba actuando de una manera muy descortés y era una malagradecida , también sabia que estaba echando las cosas a perder , tenia que actuar de una manera tranquila y amigable con el , pero había algo que hacia que me comportara así , y no sabia por que . Salimos en silencio , vi a Jessica , Mike y Eric esperándome , se habían percatado de mi presencia y ahora se estaban acercando .

-Vamos - le dije a mi compañero de al lado y acelere mi paso , el no tardo mucho en ponerse a mi lado . Salude tímidamente a mis " amigos " , espere a que entendieran que estaba bien y que no tenían por que preocuparse , y también los estaba desilusionando ya que al salir ilesa no tendrían casi nada de que cotillear .  
Al salir al exterior pude ver que el volvo de Edward estaba aparcado allí afuera .

-¿Cómo es que a llegado tu auto aquí ? - le pregunte

-Llame a mi hermana Tanya para que me lo trajera -

Caminamos en silencio hacia el auto , el me abrió la puerta . Lo observe desconfiada .

-¿Qué sucede ? - me pregunto

-No hay truco ¿ verdad ?-

-¿ A que te refieres ?-

-Pues no se … ¿ que tal que tu adorada hermanita haya puesto una bomba y cuando lo encendamos volemos como Darius de la hermandad de la daga negra ? - Solo que añadiendo una humana al paquete , termine en mi mente -

-Eso no es imposible -

-No con las miraditas que nos lanzaba ¿ Me vas a decir que no te has dado cuenta ?-

-Sube - dijo ignorando lo que dije , y también dándome la razón al evadir mi pregunta -

Subí al auto sin decir nada , el cerro la puerta después que yo entrara , luego se subió el . Cuando el auto arranco gire la cabeza a la derecha y mire por la ventana , viendo pasar las casas , las aceras congelas , y la nieve . Era tan fácil perderme en mis pensamientos cuando viajaba en coche , sobre todo cuando yo no era la que conducía , porque cuando yo manejaba estaba atenta , ya me hubiera matado de ser todo lo contrario . La ultima vez que alguien condujo por mi fue cuando salí del castillo , cuando me encomendaron esta misión . Quien iba a decirlo , ahora estoy en el auto del vampiro , se a ofrecido a llevarme a casa , cuando hace unos días ni siquiera sabia de su paradero . El se mostraba amable conmigo , y yo siendo totalmente descortés con el . Por alguna razón me sentía culpable … espera … ¿ Estas diciendo que te sientes culpable por tratarlo mal a el ? ¿Es broma ? ¡Es un vampiro , merece eso y mas! Me dije que esa no era la razón por la que me sentía así , me convencí que era por que estaba echando a perder la misión que se me había encomendado y me prometí a mi misma que a partir de ahora me comportaría mas amable con el .

-¿ Que haremos con mi auto ?- pregunte cuando ya nos habíamos alejado bastante del hospital - Te advierto que no pienso dejar que Tanya lo conduzca -

-Tanya esta en el instituto ahora , le dejare mi auto y te llevare a tu casa con el tuyo -

-¿ Y tu te iras caminando ? -

-Eso no importa- dijo encogiéndose de hombros -

Me volví hacia la ventana nuevamente , no hablamos en lo que restaba del camino al instituto . Me volví a perder en mis pensamientos , sabia que debía entablar conversación con el , debía hacerlo para ganarme su amistad , y para parecer tan normal como las otras chicas , que seguramente lo estuvieran haciendo en este momento . Apuesto a que Jessica de estar aquí en ves de mi no hubiera parado de parlotear cosas sin sentido , para mi no lo tenían . Desde siempre he pensado que los humanos son tontos , al menos una parte de ellos . Siempre hay excepciones claro , no todos son como Mike y Jessica … o Lauren . Porque si hay alguien peor que Jessica , esa es Lauren . No es que tenga complejo de superioridad ni que me crea la ultima chupada del mango , nada de eso , pero siempre he tenido la vaga impresión de que yo no soy igual que ellos , incluso desde antes que me una a los caza vampiros . Eso es muy raro ya que yo también soy humana . Tal vez me consideren loca pero de pequeña no me sentía muy humana , y para ser sinceros , ahora tampoco me siento así .  
Cuando llegamos al instituto abrí la puerta antes que Edward me la abriera , Tanya ya nos esperaba . Ellos intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras , luego el le dio las llaves de su auto y nos dirigimos al mío , la rubia aun nos lanzaba miradas de odio , sobre todo a mi .

-Yo conduzco - dijo

-¿Qué ? No . Es mi auto y yo conduzco -

-Eso seria igual a como te dejara marchar sola -

-Bueno si quieres puedes acompañarme hasta aquí e irte con tu hermana novia , gracias por todo - dije mientras me subía en el asiento del piloto -

-Por favor deja de actuar de esa manera y deja que yo conduzca y te lleve a casa -

-Pues así me comporto y … - Cometí el error de mirarlo a los ojos , aquellos ojos dorados que hacían que me confundiera y me quede mirándolo como una tonta por unos segundos -

-Deja que te lleve a casa ¿ si ?-

-Esta bien- acepte , aun confusa y desorientada . Le di las llaves de mi auto . El volvió a abrir la puerta para mi y yo subí sin protestar en el asiento del copiloto . Cuando el ya había encendido el auto y nos íbamos rumbo a mi casa fue cuando salí de trance . ¿Cómo había podido caer en el poder de su mirada ? ¡Eres una estúpida Bella ! No puedes dejar que te haga eso , no puedes , no puedes . Es un vampiro , no vuelvas a dejar que te deslumbre de esa manera !

-¿Por qué te referiste a Tanya como mi novia ? -

-¿Yo?-

-Si , cuando discutíamos sobre dejar que te lleve a casa tu dijiste "Bueno si quieres puedes acompañarme hasta aquí e irte con tu hermana novia , gracias por todo" -

-Oh , bueno … fue por la forma en que te mira , cualquiera diría que es tu novia o algo así , y también la forma en que me mira a mi -

-¿Nos mira ?-

-Si , ¿apoco no lo has notado ? -

-¿Y como nos mira ? - evadió mi pregunta

-Bueno ahora nos mira igual a los dos , créeme si sus ojos fueran lanzallamas nosotros ya estaríamos carbonizados - El sonrió - Esta molesta contigo por haberme salvado - el dejo de sonreír -

-Eso no es cierto -

-Claro que si , esta molesta porque me has salvado de acabar hecha puré con la furgoneta de Tyler , por lo que estas arriesgando por mi - Me arrepentí de haber dicho esto ultimo , el no dijo nada - Además de estar totalmente celosa -

-¿Celosa? -

-Si , celosa , ! Por favor ! Es un hecho que se muere por ti ! No te hagas el inocente . Y como ve que me prestas atención mas a que a las otras chicas pues … -

-Yo no estoy interesado en ella -

-Si , ya se que no estas interesado en nadie , pero díselo a ella -

-Se lo he dicho - me respondió

-¡Se lo has dicho ! ¿ y que te dijo ella ? - pregunte con entusiasmo , mucho entusiasmo para mi gusto . Ya me podía imaginar yo la escena .

-Que lo seguirá intentando hasta que caiga -

-Vaya … te entiendo - dije recordando las veces que me había pasado eso -

Vi como sus dedos se tensaban a rededor del volante del auto ¿ Que le pasaba ?

-¿Alguna ves te ha pasado esto ? - pregunto , esforzándose por parecer tranquilo .

-Si te contara … pero me he podido librar de ellos -

-¿Como?-

-Pues normalmente se alejaban de mi en la primera bofetada que les daba , no creo que puedas hacer eso con Tanya … aunque …-

-¿Aunque …? -

-Tu no puedes golpear a Tanya … pero yo si . Creo que eso no serviría de nada , y probablemente se ensañe mas contigo y me odie mas a mi . Mira , te diré algo , las cosas son así , cuanto mas difícil te hagas mas insistirán y te seguirán -

El resto del camino nos la pasamos hablando de temas sin importancia , y por supuesto , rajando de Tanya . Reímos con algunos comentarios , cuando llegamos a mi casa el apago el auto .

-Bien , llegamos - dijo . El bajo primero y me abrió la puerta , yo salí en silencio .

-¿Cómo sabes donde vivo ? - pregunte - Olvídalo, gracias - dije al mismo tiempo que me estragaba mis llaves - No debiste haberme traído , ¿ ahora que harás ? -

-No te preocupes por eso -

-Bueno como no seré yo la que se ira a pie ¿ Te veré mañana ? - le pregunte -

-Claro que si -

-Bueno entonces ... adiós -

-Hasta mañana - dijo . Lo vi alejarse . No podía permitir que se vaya , no antes de hacer algo , algo que tenia que hacer .

-Eh … ¡ Espera ! - dije , deteniéndolo . El se giro hacia mi de nuevo .

-¿Si?-

-Yo … quería disculparme por comportarme así contigo -

-No hay problema - dijo girándose de nuevo.

Camine hacia la puerta de mi casa , la abrí para entrar y la volví a cerrar . Me quede parada detrás de la puerta y sonreí . Había hecho un buen trabajo .

-Muy bien Bella- susurre felicitándome - Muy bien -


	20. Cap 18 : Invitaciones para el baile

**Cap. 17 : Invitaciones para el baile (Bella) **

El dia estaba frio , pero menos que ayer , además la nieve se había derretido por completo . Hoy parecía que seria un dia prometedor . Con un estupendo estado de animo me levante de la cama y fui al baño a darme una ducha y a prepararme para un largo dia en el instituto . Como siempre , envuelta en una toalla fui a hurgar entre mi ropa en busca de algo que ponerme . Al final decidí por ponerme mi suéter largo de color blanco que se ajustaba perfectamente a mi figura , fue tejido por mi , lo hice el año pasado , y mis pantalonetas de color negro . Bien ¿Qué clase de chica de mi edad le gusta tejer? No lo se , el caso es que a mi me gusta , se tejer desde 10 años y he tejido muchas cosas desde entonces , el suéter que me puse era uno de mi gran colección , me encantaba hacer ese tipo de cosas y no me avergonzaba de ello , al contrario , estaba muy orgullosa . Cepille mi cabello con cuidado y pensé hacerme una media cola igual que ayer , pero luego recordé al profesor de trigonometría y las posibilidades de que me reconozca y deseche la idea . Finalmente lo deje suelto y lo sujete con una fina diadema que se confundía fácilmente con mi cabello , cuidadosamente arreglado de manera que algunos cabellos se resbalaran por mi rostros .  
Desayune a toda prisa y salí de casa antes de lo normal . Quería llegar temprano , quería ver a Edward … ¡NO! Tu no quieres verlo , me dije , tienes que verlo porque es parte de la misión que te encomendaron , solo por eso , nada mas . Pensé que seria mas fácil hoy , ayer habíamos hablado muy bien , al menos en la ultima parte , pero eso no significaba que ya éramos amigos , aun no … ¿O si ?

Cuando llegue al instituto aparque el auto y me baje , con cuidado y alerta de cualquier peligro , sobre todo de furgonetas que patinan por el hielo y que cuyos conductores han perdido el completo control del automóvil .

-Hola- dijo una voz de hombre , algo conocida y desagradable . Me gire para ver quien me hablaba y , lamentablemente , era quien sospechaba . No le respondí , en ves de eso aguarde en silencio , esperando a que hablase de nuevo o su próximo movimiento .

-Eres Isa … Bella . ¿Cierto? . Creo que tu y yo no tuvimos un buen comienzo … ese dia en donde yo te invite a … salir … y tu … me golpeaste ¿recuerdas? Quería … disculparme por ello … - Yo aun lo miraba , con expresión desconfiada y molesta . Claro que me acordaba de el , el chico que me quiso besar el primer dia de clase y quien yo golpee y deje en suelo ¿Cómo no recordarlo? Ahora el muy cínico intentaba hacerse el idiota y se estaba disculpando , muy arrepentido . Si claro , arrepentido ¿Acaso me ha visto la cara de estúpida?

-Si , claro que te recuerdo - dije de manera cortante .

-Eh … me llamo Daniel - dijo estirando la mano hacia mi , no se la tendí .

-Ah - dije - que bien , pues quería decirte algo , Daniel , y quiero que te lo metas muy bien en la cabeza de alcornoque que tienes , porque la próxima vez serán mis puños quien hablen por mi , y como ya lo habrás notado , tengo la mano muy , muy dura . Ten en claro que yo no soy como las otras chicas , y no creas que yo por ser nueva vas a hacer lo que quieras , así que no te metas conmigo si no quieres quedarte sin dientes ¿me has entendido? - después de decir esto me gire para irme pero me encontré con un par de hermosos ojos dorados que me estaban mirando .

-¿ Te esta molestando ? - pregunto Edward , con voz dura .

-No - respondí - Para nada , solo teníamos un pequeño intercambio de palabras - me gire para lanzarle una fugaz mirada de odio a Daniel al decir esto ultimo , el pareció un poco intimidado … un momento ¿ Hermosos ojos dorados has dicho ? ¿Qué estas hablando ? ¡No te pueden parecer hermoso sus ojos! ¡Deja de actuar así!

-Pues a mi me lo parecía - dijo Edward , lanzándole una mirada similar a la mía a Daniel , que ahora parecía mas asustado .

-¿Qué clase tienes?- pregunte cambiando de tema , con voz mucho mas suave y empezando a caminar -

-Literatura- dijo siguiéndome el paso , aun con la vista fija en Daniel , mas que una mirada parecía una advertencia , por un momento me sentí alagada , pero luego recordé qué era realmente el chico de ojos dorados y me golpee mentalmente por pensar eso .  
-¿ Y tu ?- pregunto dejando de mirarlo y fijando la vista en mi .

-Historia- dije con un suspiro , deseando en mi fuero interno tener clase de literatura también , ojo , solo era por la misión que tenia que cumplir .

-Bueno , creo entonces que nos vemos en la clase de Biología ¿ no ? - pregunto -

-Si - respondí - Hasta entonces! - dije agitando la mano en señal de despedida y me dirigí hacia el salón de biología .

Sentí su mirada clavada en mi , hasta que doble un esquina y me perdió de vista , no me atreví a voltear . Sentí como mis mejillas iban tomando color a un tenue rosa . ¿ Por que me estaba sonrojando ? Y ¿Por qué era tan callada cuando estaba con el ? Diablos Bella , ¿ que te sucede ? ¿ Por que te marchaste de su lado ? Debías haber hecho que te acompañe a tu clase ¿ Por que no lo hiciste ? ¿ acaso te has puesto nerviosa? ¿Por qué ? ¿desde cuanto te pone nerviosa un vampiro ?  
Me la pase haciéndome preguntas y regañándome mentalmente en toda la clase , pero no estuve lo bastante distraída como para no escuchar los cuchicheos de Lauren y otra chica mas . Hablaban acerca del accidente , la noticia aun estaba fresca ya que apenas había sucedido ayer . Pero no estaban preocupadas por mi salud , o la de Tyler , claro que no , estaban preocupadas porque según ellas , eso nos uniría mas a Edward y a mi . Deje de escucharlas , no me apetecía escuchar tonterías , suficiente con las del profesor , que la clase que estaba dictando estaba mal explicada y se estaba salteando temas muy importantes .  
Al sonar la campana me levante rápidamente , recogí mis cosas con prisa y salí de allí . Entonces cuando estaba a medio camino de la clase de trigonometría recordé lo que me esperaba ahí . El profesor , y lo peor , Jessica . Ya me imagino su parloteo y su gigantesca ola de preguntas , deseaba desaparecer de la faz de la tierra en este momento . Eso no sucedería , así que a disminuí mi paso y camine algo cabizbaja a trigonometría .  
Cuando entre trate de no dar mucho la cara al profesor y me senté silenciosamente en mi asiento , no me había percatado que seguía vacio . Ya llegara , me dije al notar la ausencia de Jessica . Pero no llego , la clase empezó y ni rastro de ella , entonces recordé no haberla visto en el aparcamiento , una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro . ¡Bien!¡Bien!¡Bien! Dije en mi mente alegre y entusiasmada . No pude evitar que luego un pensamiento de preocupación me invadiera , a pesar de todo , me sentí preocupada por ella , la llamaría llegando a casa .  
El resto del dia la pase igual , felizmente que pocos fueron los que se acercaron a preguntarme como estaba , por su puesto que en ese grupo se encontraba Mike Newton , quien me guio a la mesa de la cafetería con excesivas atenciones , ahí estaban todos los demás , excepto Jessica claro , que por lo que había escuchado se encontraba algo indispuesta hoy . Y debía ser cierto , porque para que Jessica no asista hoy y se pierda de los cotilleos , debía estar muy enferma . Lo bueno fue que no me molestaron preguntándome y pidiéndome que les explique detalladamente cosas sobre el accidente , basto con decirles un par de cosas y listo , creo que fue por el tono cortante en que dije las cosas . Por supuesto , nadie vio a Edward a mi lado en el momento del accidente , pero no sospecharon nada y dijeron lo mismo que Tyler , que todo había pasado demasiado rápido . Y que nadie sospechara era bueno , porque así Edward y su familia no se verían en problemas . Y no es que me interese si se meten en problemas o no , eso a mi no me interesa ,el problema es que si se dan cuenta de lo diferentes que son , ellos se marcharan de aquí y no podre cumplir mi misión , así que no me conviene .  
Cuando sonó la campana de regreso a clases , feliz me levante de mi silla y me encamine a la clase , una sonrisa ilumino mi rostro , a pesar de la agobiante compañía de Mike , quien seguro pensó que sonreía por el , pero el no era el motivo de mi sonrisa , el motivo era Ed… ¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa? ¡Deja de pensar así! Es un vampiro ¿recuerdas? ¡ ES UN VAMPIRO ! ¡VAM-PI-RO! ¡Ya vasta!

Llegue a la clase de biología y me senté , un poco desilusionada , el asiento de lado aun estaba vacio . Cinco minutos después de haber llegado yo y antes de que el profesor cerrara la puerta para que ya no entrara nadie más, llegó él. Me quedé mirándolo como una tonta . ¿ Qué me pasaba ? Era un demonio, un monstruo al que yo tendría que destruir. No podía permitir que influyera en mí, sabía lo que podía pasar si dejaba que eso ocurriera, él deslumbraba a la gente y no iba a dejar que me hiciera eso a mí. Me senté recta y mirando al frente. El vampiro se sentó en silencio a mi lado . No me moleste en saludarlo , no estaba de humor para eso , me puse seria . El tampoco hablo , ni me saludo , parecía molesto , seguro era porque el profesor lo había regañado por llegar tarde . Sabia que debía saludarlo y entablar una pequeña conversación , pero no lo hice .  
Cuando la clase termino , antes de lo normal porque al parecer el profesor tenia algo muy urgente que hacer y se retiro antes , Edward y yo nos levantamos al mismo tiempo y recogimos nuestras cosas . Me dirigía hacia la puerta cuando alguien me puso el pie para caerme , en mi prisa por salir no me di cuenta . Tropecé y me agarre de lo primero que vi , y lo primero que vi fue la camisa de un chico que estaba a mi lado , este me sujeto delicadamente . La camisa se me hacia muy conocida , levante la vista y comprobé mis sospechas , se trataba de Edward Cullen . Me puse roja como un tomate , cosa muy rara en mi . Me separe inmediatamente de el y me gire en busca del gracioso o la graciosa que me la había jugado . La reconocí en cuanto la vi , estaba que se caía de la risa , era la supuesta novia del que intento besarme , del idiota de Daniel . Haber si con la golpiza que te doy vas a seguir teniendo ganas de reírte , dije en mi mente , no te quedara ni un solo diente para que te rías estúpida . Camine hacia ella dispuesta a darle su merecido cuando alguien me agarro por atrás y me detuvo . Ella , al darse cuenta de mis intenciones , cogió rápidamente sus cosas y se marcho . La seguí con la mirada , observándola con odio y desintegrándola con los ojos .

-¿Por qué me has detenido ? - le pregunte furiosa a Edward -

-Ibas a golpearla -

-Si ¿ Y ? - dije molesta ¿ Que le importaba a el si le pegaba a esa o no ? ¡Maldito vampiro entrometido!

-No quiero que te hagas daño- dijo

-¿Hacerme daño yo ? La única que iba a terminar dañada era ella por hacerse la graciosa conmigo - dije , aun molesta y pensando en el lugar adecuado para esperarla y … Hasta ese mismo momento no me había dado cuenta que el aun me sujetaba , me separe de el rápidamente , sentí que enrojecía de nuevo . Me agache a recoger mis cosas que se habían caído , pero cuando me fije ya no estaban allí . Alce la cabeza para mirar y vi que el vampiro ya tenia todas mis cosas y me las tendía con una media sonrisa en el rostro .

-Gracias - dije cogiendo mis cosas -

-De nada - dijo , luego se giro y salió del salón , yo me quede mirándolo por unos segundos .Sacudí la cabeza y me encamine a la siguiente clase , que era educación física .  
Mike me alcanzo rápidamente y empezó a hablar de no se que , la verdad era que no le estaba escuchando , mi mente en ese momento estaba en otro lado . Sonreí como tonta al recordar su rostro … !Eh , vasta ya! Me grite y volví a sacudir mi cabeza .

Tienes que dejar de pensar en el de esa manera ¿ de acuerdo ? Me dije cuando llegue a casa y estaba en mi habitación . Es un vampiro , vegetariano , pero vampiro en fin , por mas que sea amable y que te haya salvado la vida no puedes pensar así . Me acosté en mi cama y me cubrí con el cubrecama , cerré los ojos y al cabo de media hora , me quede dormida .

Los siguientes días fueron mas que insoportables , el motivo era que un nuevo acontecimiento se acercaba . ¿Cuál era? Pues el baile de primavera . Mas de la mitad de chicos del instituto me preguntaron si quería ir con ellos , y no es un hecho del cual me gustaría presumir . Incluso quienes nunca había intercambiado una palabra se me acercaron , y eso era realmente incomodo , muy incomodo para ser exactos . Por mas que yo me matara diciendo que no iba a asistir a aquel baile , mas seguían apareciendo , como si yo fuera la única chica del instituto . Quiero decir , era obvio que no iba a ir o que no quería ir con ellos porque no me había acercado a ninguno a pedírselo . Si de algo estaba segura era que yo no iba a ir a esa fiesta , ¿para que? No me interesaba ir con nadie y seria muy aburrido . Apenas asistía a las fiestas de la organización , y lo hacia porque mayormente eran por los cumpleaños y seria muy descortés no asistir , además allí tenia algunos amigos , aquí no tenia ninguno , al menos no un amigo verdadero .  
Jessica me pidió permiso para pedirle a Mike para que la acompañara al baile , lo cual yo respondí diciendo que no tenia que preocuparse y le anime para que se divierta con el . Ella trato de convencerme para que asista al baile , pero pareció poco entusiasta al tratar de animarme .  
Tenia miedo , puesto que Mike aun no me había pedido para ir al baile , y temía que me lo pidiera en cualquier momento . Me alivie al pensar que , como Jessica se lo iba a pedir el aceptaría y me dejaría en paz , pero mi tranquilidad duro poco , porque al dia siguiente Jessica estaba muy callada conmigo , y apenas me hablaba en las clases que compartimos , eso quería decir que Mike la había rechazado , y que , seguramente , me lo iba a pedir a mi . Mi terror se incremento mas de lo posible cuando al ir juntos a la clase de Biología , Mike estaba muy callado , y su expresión no me dejaba dudas , iba a pedírmelo .

-Bueno - dijo , con la vista fija en el suelo - Jessica me ha pedido que la acompañe al baile de primavera-

-Eso es genial- dije con entusiasmo - te vas ha divertir mucho con ella -

-Eh … bueno ...- Se quedo sin saber que decir , examino mi sonrisa , no estaba nada contento con mi respuesta - Le dije que tenia que pensármelo -

-¿Por qué lo has hecho ? - pregunte , con un tono de desaprobación en mi voz . Claro , el no quería quedarse en el aire , por eso no le ha dado una rotunda negativa a Jessica , en caso que yo no le aceptara , lo cual iba a suceder , el se quedaba con Jessica y no salía perdiendo .

-Me preguntaba si … bueno … querías pedírmelo tu -

-Mike , deberías aceptar la propuesta de Jessica - dije después de unos segundos -

-¿ Se lo has pedido ya a alguien mas ? - pregunto , le lanzo una rápida mirada a Edward , que estaba sentado a mi costado , indiferente .

-No- dije rápidamente- No voy a ir al baile-

-¿Por qué ?- pregunto

¿Y a ti que te importa ? Dije en mi mente .

-Ese sábado voy a ir a Seattle - invente rápidamente , hasta ahora no había tenido la necesidad de buscarme una excusa porque nadie me había preguntado porque no iría al baile -

-¿No puedes ir otro fin de semana?-

-No , he quedado en encontrarme con mis tíos allí ese dia, lo siento. Deberías aceptar la invitación de Jessica , es de mala educación , además vaya a ser que ella se lo pida a alguien mas y ese alguien si acepte , te quedarías sin pareja para el baile , yo que tu me apresuraría -

-Si , tienes razón - dijo , abatido , y se fue a su mesa .

Cerré los ojos y suspire con alivio , había salido mejor de lo que pensaba , ahora si podía estar tranquila y pensar claramente en mis asuntos . Como por ejemplo en el vampiro , que estaba en este momento sentado a mi lado y que tenia que hacerme su amiga , pero no sabia como . El no me había hablado desde aquel dia en donde tropecé y me agarre de su camisa , y para ser sinceros , yo tampoco me he esforzado para conversar con el . ¿Pero que podría decirle ? No tenia ni la menor idea de como entablar una conversación con el , y eso era muy raro , yo normalmente me desenvolvía muy bien ¿ Que me pasaba ? ¡En este mismo momento debería estar hablando animadamente con el!  
Cuando escuche la voz del profesor abrí los ojos . El vampiro me miraba con curiosidad y con ese punto de frustración en sus ojos , que ahora eran negros . Le devolví la mirada y espere que apartara la suya pero no lo hiso , en lugar de eso estudio mis ojos a fondo y con gran intensidad , yo seguí mirándolo .

-¿Señor Cullen?- Lo llamo el profesor , esperando la respuesta de una pregunta que yo no había escuchado .

-El ciclo de Krebs- dijo volviéndose para mirar al profesor y dejando de mirarme , yo también aparte la vista .

¿ Por que me miraba de ese modo ? El resto de la clase fue todo un dolor de cabeza , y fue porque el me observo durante toda la clase , y no estoy exagerando . Esto me hiso acordar al primer año que estuve en secundaria , el primer dia de clases . Cuando Giancarlo Chong , un chico de mi clase , se la paso mirándome embobado casi todo el dia . En ese entonces yo era demasiado tímida y callada para plantearle cara y decirle que deje de mirarme . Aun faltaba como unos 10 minutos para que la clase acabara , creo que podría soportarlo , solo unos minutos mas .  
Imposible . Simplemente imposible . Ya no podía soportarlo . Una de las cosas que mas odio es que me miren , y este me había estado mirando casi toda la clase . ¿Es que no tenia nada mejor que hacer ? ¿Otra cosa a que mirar? ¿Me había visto cara de televisión? NO iba a aguantar mucho tiempo mas , si no dejaba de mirarme en tres segundos … Bien , cálmate , Bella . Vamos respira . El no aparto la mirada de mi . Reprimí el impulso de dar un manotazo a la mesa , eso llamaría mucho la atención , y era lo que menos quería . Lo que no pude reprimir fue esto . Gire abruptamente la cabeza hacia el para encararlo .

-Quisieras tener la amabilidad de dejar de mirarme - Susurre . Aunque hubiera querido que mi tono de voz haya salido menos … menos … ¿Amenazador? Si , menos amenazador , trate de relajarme para que mi voz sonara mas tranquila .

-No te estoy mirando - dijo . Su tono de voz era relajada , pero yo pude notar que parecía algo sorprendido de mi reacción .

-¿A no ? ¿Entonces quien será el chico que me ha estado mirando toda la santa clase ? Mira , entiendo que la clase este súper mega aburrida , pero es muy incomodo , al menos para mi . Además es de mala educación -

-¿Por qué no quieres que te mire? - pregunto -

-No me gusta que me miren - respondí

-¿Por qué?- volvió a preguntar -

-¿Entonces reconoces que me estuviste mirando casi toda la clase? - Dije .

-Lo reconozco - Acepto , asintiendo con la cabeza y sonriendo . Su desfachatez debería enojarme aun mas , pero , por una inexplicable razón , me causo gracia . Sonreí . Luego el levanto la vista y fijo sus ojos en mi otra vez .

-Tus ojos son hermosos … a pesar de que son algo tristes -

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció . Aparte la mirada . Nunca , jamás , nadie me había dicho aquello . Nadie . Nadie se había dado cuenta si estaba triste o sufría , nadie me había dicho que mis ojos eran tristes . Y sobre todo , nunca , nadie me había dicho que mis ojos eran hermosos . Porque nadie se fijaba en ellos , mis ojos eran la parte de mi cuerpo que menos miraba la gente , y … yo tampoco dejaba que me los miraran . Y justo el se tenia que dar cuenta de ello ¡ Justo el ! ¡ Un maldito y asqueroso vampiro ! Parpadee , abatida . Tenia que esforzarme por parecer tranquila y serena , tenia que estar tranquila y serena , no podía perder la cabeza por algo como esto , no podía . ¿Cómo podía afectarme tanto lo que me había dicho ? . Será porque es cierto . Dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza , la obligue a que se callara .  
No debí haberme quedado callada , debí haber respondido , al quedarme en silencio aceptaba lo que había dicho . Pero ya era tarde , era tarde para responderle . Y … ¿Qué le hubiera dicho? En mi mente no encontraba ni una sola palabra adecuada para responderle , nada , me había dejado sin habla . Y lo había hecho porque no esperaba que me dijera eso , no estaba preparada .

Cuando la clase termino fui la primera en salir del aula . Me fui sin hablar a nadie , ni esperar a nadie . Tampoco me fije si Mike se acercaba a mi mesa y pretendía acompañarme , simplemente abandoné el salón , en silencio . Cuando estuve en frente de la puerta del gimnasio pensé en saltearme la clase de educación física , irme a casa , estar sola , pero luego deseche la idea . ¿Qué iba a hacer si me iba? ¿Adonde iría? ¿A casa ? Ya ¿Y que haría allí? ¿Encerrarme , afligirme con recuerdos y ponerme a llorar como una tonta? ¿Pensar en que mi vida apenas ha tenido momentos felices? ¿ Que la única persona por la que valía la pena vivir se había ido ? ¿Qué mi familia era una completa porquería ? ¿Qué a pesar de que pertenecía a una de las familias mas importantes de la ciudad me avergonzaba tener parentesco con ellos ? ¿Qué a veces , me repugnaba a mi misma por llevar su asquerosa sangre ? ¿Qué mi verdadero padre era un maldito? Y .. ¿ Que los odiaba a todos ellos por hacerme sufrir , los odiaba por haberme hecho derramar tantas lagrima ? Si , odiaba a todo aquel que me había hecho daño . Tenia los puños apretados , si darme cuenta . Sacudí la cabeza , tratando de desechar cualquier recuerdo doloroso , este no era ni el lugar ni el momento para ponerse a recordar . De hecho , nunca debería volver a recordar esas cosas , no debería atormentarme con ellas . Mi actitud era muy dramática , para no decir estúpida , no debería ponerse así . Sola eran unas estúpidas palabras de un vampiro ¿Cómo es que me habían afectado tanto ? Tus ojos son hermosos … a pesar de que son algo tristes . Esas palabras le hacían coro a mis recuerdos .  
Con un suspiro de alivio , salí de la clase de educación física , las clases habían finalizado por hoy y podría volver a casa . Eso me aliviaba y me asustaba a la vez porque , sabia que cuando estuviera sola , me deprimiría peor de lo que ya estaba . Quería estar sola y acompañada a la vez , me sentía muy confundida , no sabia lo que me pasaba , no entendía lo que me pasaba . No tenia por que actuar así .  
Camine lentamente con el aparcamiento , ya no había casi nadie , me dirigía a mi auto , estaba esperanzada en que conducir un poco me relajaría , tal vez un buen baño con agua caliente funcione …  
Esos eran mis pensamientos cuando algo impactó contra mi espalda , eso hiso que me inclinara un poco hacia delante , pero sin hacerme caer . Inmediatamente me di cuenta que aquello que me había golpeado era una pelota , me gire y mire a los lados .

-¡Eh! ¡Bella! - dijo Daniel mientras se acercaba - Lo siento mucho, no quise golpearte -

Pude ver que la chica , la que dice que es su novia , me miraba y se reía con un par de amigas que tenia a su lado . Mis ojos se entrecerraron por un segundo y luego sonreí .

-¿ Me perdonas ? - dijo

-Claro - dije con una deslumbrante sonrisa . Luego me agaché lentamente y recogí la pelota , aun sonriéndole . El parecía embobado , mejor , cuanto mas confiado esté mejor .

-Aquí la tienes - dije extendiéndole la pelota amablemente . El me sonrió y la recibió . Cuando mis manos estuvieron libres le di una fuerte bofetada que le hiso caer nuevamente al suelo . El se incorporo , un poco aturdido y sujetándose la mejilla herida .

-Para que aprendas a tener mas cuido - dije . Levante la mirada y vi a la estúpida , que ya había dejado de reírse y se había puesto seria , dio un paso hacia atrás . ¿ Enserio pensaba que se iba a reír de mi y se iría completamente ilesa ? . Me agaché nuevamente y cogí rápidamente la pelota . Ella se debatía en irse o no .

-¡Eh! ¡Tu! ¡A ver si sigues teniendo ganas de reírte después de esto!-

Con una mano lancé la pelota al aire y con la otra le pegue un manotazo , le dio en toda la frente y callo al piso , vi como sus amigas la ayudaron a levantarse .  
Gire sobre mis propios pies y me dirigí a mi auto . Camine tranquila y mas relajada . Por mas que me cueste reconocerlo , me había desquitado con ellos . Pero ellos se lo merecían , nadie se burla de mi . Abrí la puerta de mi auto .

-Bella- dijo alguien a mis espaldas , con voz extremadamente hermosa y familiar . Me gire inmediatamente , sobresaltada . Era el , era Edward , tenia una expresión extraña , parecía desconcertado … Espera … ¿ He dicho que su voz es hermosa ? ¡Deja de actuar así!

-Hola- dije , sin saber que mas decir . El me observo , sin decir nada , me observaba como si nunca antes me hubiera visto .

-¿Qué pasa? - Pregunte , algo incomoda-

-¿Estas bien? - Me pregunto -

-Eh … si … ¿ Por que lo preguntas ? -

-He visto lo que has hecho - dijo -

-Ah - dije- ¿Y por eso me miras como si no me conocieras? Mira , sinceramente tengo mejores cosas que hacer . No he tenido un buen dia hoy así que … adiós .- Volví a girar sobre mi misma , pero el me detuvo .

-Espera - me cogió de la muñeca , sentí lo mismo que la primera vez que me toco la mano en biología .

-Lo siento- se disculpo e igual que la vez pasada me soltó inmediatamente .

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunte -

-Solo … solo … Estoy un poco impresionado …-

-¿De que te sorprendes? Creo que tu has visto como amenacé a Daniel esa mañana -

-Es diferente , una cosa es una amenaza y otra … - sacudió levemente la cabeza - Cuando vi lo del pelotazo iba a acercarme a ti . Pero luego te vi sonreírle y me detuve , pensé que … -

-¿Estaba coqueteando con el? - complete . El asintió .

-Y luego lo golpeaste …-

-Si, no es la primera que lo golpeo-

-Lo se , lo he visto es su mente -

-¿Qué?- dije

-Nada- dijo- No entiendo por que le has sonreído antes -

-Oh , era para que este confiado , así le dolería mas .Se lo merecían- dije - Además no era para tanto , lo que sucede es que son unos debiluchos -

-Ahora veo lo que me dijiste sobre las bofetadas - dijo . Sonrió de manera encantadora , yo sonreí también .  
El fuerte sonido de un claxon casi me rompe los tímpanos , me gire , sobresaltada . Al girarme descubrí de que auto provenida el ensordecedor sonido .

-Eh … ¿Ese no es tu auto?-Le pregunte . Tanya volvió a tocar el claxon , esta vez mas fuerte e insistente . Nos miraba fijamente -

-Si- dijo

-¿Y esa no es tu adorable hermanita?-

-Si- volvió a decir -

-Creo que tiene algo de prisa , es mejor que la lleves a casa - sugerí -

-Quiero decirte algo mas - dijo girándose hacia mi e ignorando a su hermana -

-¿Qué cosa ?-

-Queria disculparme por lo de biología-

-No tienes por que , no fue nada . Incluso fue algo halagador ¿Sabes? Nunca antes me habían dicho que mis ojos eran bonitos -

-Bonitos no , hermosos -

Sonreí ampliamente , pude sentir que mis mejillas se ponían de un color rosa intenso . Lo vi acercarse un poco mas a mi , yo avance un paso hacia el . Su mano derecha se levanto y la acerco a mi rostro , yo ladee la cabeza para acortar la distancia entre mi cara y su mano …

-¡Edward!-

Lo dos nos giramos al mismo tiempo. Tanya estaba a medio metro de nosotros y nos fulminaba con la mirada , golpeaba el suelo con su pie de forma impaciente y tenia los brazos cruzados .

-¿Que quieres?-gruño el -

-Te estoy esperando , tenemos que ir a casa - dijo ella .

-Bien- dijo con un bufido . Luego se giro hacia mi - Nos vemos mañana - me dijo en tono mas calmado -

-Adiós-dije y entre al auto .

Durante todo el trayecto me la pase divagando en mis pensamientos y sonriendo como una tonta . Cuando llegue a casa y serré la puerta me quede allí parada , suspire dramáticamente , imaginando lo que hubiera pasado si Tanya no nos hubiera interrumpido …¡Que diablos se suponía que estaba haciendo! ¡¿Cómo era posible que piense eso?! ¡¿Qué me estaba pasando?! ¡Yo no podía … no podía … !El no podía gustarme , no podía . El era guapo , no lo negaba , pero justamente por eso , porque es un vampiro . Seguro podía hipnotizar a la gente , es por eso , debe ser eso , Pero … yo soy inmune a los dones de los vampiros , ellos no me afectaban … Bien Bella , sea la razón que sea no puedes permitir que influya en ti de esa manera , no puedes , así que déjate de tonterías . Diciéndome esto rápidamente subí las escaleras hacia mi habitación.


	21. Cap 19 : Problemas con la sangre

**Cap. 18 : Problema con la sangre (Bella)**

Las cosas estaban mas tranquilas , debido a que lo peor ya había pasado , casi todos los chicos del instituto ya me habían invitado al baile y casi ya no quedaba nadie . Supuse que los que quedaban no me invitaron por el rumor de que iba a ir a Seattle a encontrarme con mis tíos , o simplemente no tenían intención de invitarme , eran chicos listos . Pero había alguien mas , alguien que aun no me había invitado , el peor de todos . Ese era Daniel , aun no me había propuesto ir al baile con el y no sabía si tenia intenciones de invitarme . Si fuera una persona positiva pensaría que el no me invitaría al baile y me dejaría en paz , pero lamentablemente no era una persona positiva , así que de todas maneras estuve atenta y preocupada . Y lo estaba porque yo sabia muy bien que si se acercaba a mi e intentaba propasarse yo lo golpearía y la verdad es que ya estaba cansada de eso , porque aunque no lo crean yo no era una persona violenta , no crean que me gustaba golpear a la gente , solo cuando la ocasión lo requiere . Pero fuera de eso todo estaba bien , al menos con respecto al baile . Y lo del vampiro pues … mas o menos … últimamente me había sorprendido a mi misma teniendo pensamientos sobre el que … me asustaban . Pensamientos que no eran correctos y nunca los había tenido y eso estaba mal , muy mal . Por ejemplo , ayer en la noche me descubrí pensando sobre si el me hubiera invitado al baile , fantaseando que bailábamos , y me horroricé . Y lo peor de todo es que me descubrí pensando que me gustaba esa fantasía , incluso sueño con ese dia en que casi acarició mi rostro . He tratado quitarlo de mi cabeza a partir de ese momento , trate de no pensar en el mas de lo necesario , y hasta ahora lo he conseguido , al menos había dejado de pensar en el un par de horas , y si a eso sumamos las horas que dormí pues creo que es bastante . Pero aun me desconcertaba su actitud , a veces se comportaba muy amistoso conmigo , y luego apenas me saludaba , y cuando eso sucedía me sentía triste .

Ahora estaba de camino al instituto , conduciendo lentamente , bueno no tan lento pero si mas lento de lo normal . Cómo deseaba terminar con todo esto de una vez , regresar al castillo , no , regresar a mi vida normal , con mi madre , a mi antigua casa , a mi antiguo vecindario , en mi antigua escuela , con mis antiguos compañeros , todo seria mas simple … si … si pudiera regresar años en el tiempo , impediría su muerte , la salvaría , incluso fuera capaz de sacrificarme por ella , pero lamentablemente yo no pude hacer nada , yo no hice nada , y ya no podre hacer nada . Que asco de vida , parece que estoy condenada a vivir en la soledad , y , aunque diga que me siento bien estando sola , a veces no es así . Suspire . Sentí un nudo en la garganta y me empezaron a escocer los ojos . Parpadee , tratando de que las lagrimas se vayan e intentado pensar en otra cosa . Estaba a punto de llegar y no quería que me vieran llorando , no quería que pensaran que era débil , y aunque me moría por un abrazo no iba a permitir que ninguno de estos chicos me consuele . Respire profundamente y adopte una expresión seria , luego aparque el auto y me baje inmediatamente . Camine silenciosamente por el aparcamiento , me abrace el cuerpo protegiéndome del frio que , repentinamente sentía . Quisiera que Jenny estuviera aquí , ella sabia como animarme , y aunque nunca le conté como era mi vida antes de llegar a la organización , ella me entendía y me animaba . También estaba Max , que a pesar de que me había distanciado un poco de el debido a que yo le gustaba , también me animaba hablar con el . Pero ahora estaba sola , aquí no tenia ni un verdadero amigo , y no sabia por que me afectaba tanto , es decir , me sentía cómoda estando sola pero … no se … no se porque aquí me deprimo tanto ¿ Era algo en el agua ? O el clima tan horrible de aquí , bueno sea la razón que sea no puedo permitir que eso pase , tengo mucho trabajo por hacer y no puedo deprimirme . Por cierto … ¿Dónde estará Edward? Quisiera verlo … ¡Hey¡ ¡¿Qué estas diciendo Bella?! ¡Tienes que dejar de pensar así …!

-¡Bella!- dijo alguien a mis espaldas -

Me gire . ¡Lo ultimo que me faltaba! ¡Por Dios! ¿Es que este tipo no aprendía? ¿No le dolían los golpes?

-Hola , Bella- dijo sonriendo-

-¿Qué quieres , Daniel ?- pregunte , molesta -

-¿Cómo estas?- preguntó -

-Bien, hasta que apareciste tu-

-Eh … quería decirte algo -

-Pues habla de una vez -

-Veras … no he podido dejar de darme cuenta que has estando hablando mucho con Cullen -

-¿Y? - dije

-Me preguntaba por qué -

-¿Acaso tengo que darte explicaciones?-

-Por ahora , no-

-Ni ahora , ni nunca . Yo hablo con quien me de la gana - dije molesta y acercándome mas a el , el retrocedió un paso , cobarde - Además creo que deberías estar pendiente mas de tu novia que de mi -

-Ella y yo hemos terminado , también venia a hablarte de eso - dijo , luego hiso una pausa - La he dejado por ti - me soltó finalmente -

-Ah, pues no debiste haberlo hecho -

-¿Quieres venir conmigo al baile?-

-No-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque simplemente no se me da la santa gana de ir contigo . Y para tu información - dije acercándome a el y agarrándole del brazo , el intento zafarse pero yo no le deje - Yo no tengo por que darte explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer ¿ Me has entendido , niñato ? No te metas conmigo porque te va a pesar , y mas te vale dejarme en paz porque si no … créeme , no te conviene tenerme como enemiga .

Lo solté del brazo bruscamente y se tambaleo . Me di la vuelta y camine hacia el edificio donde me tocaba mi primera clase , caminando rapidamente y echando humos . Pero que se había creído ese …. Como se atrevía , no sabia con quien se estaba metiendo , estaba jugando con fuego y se iba a quemar .

-¡Quítate!- dije a alguien con quien choque y se tambaleo un poco pero recupero la compostura rápidamente . Seguí con mi camino , sin importarme quien fue con quien me tropecé , no me importaba nada . Entonces di un paso mas y me detuve . Me detuve porque creí reconocer con quien había chocado . Gire la cabeza lentamente , deseando que no se el , que no sea el con quien tropecé . Pero para mi gran desesperación , si era el . Edward estaba en el mismo lugar en donde habíamos chocado y me miraba con ojos desorbitados . Me gire rápidamente y seguí mi camino hacia mi clase . De error en error , Bella , de error en error . ¿Eres idiota o que? ¡Como puedes ser tan descuidada! ¡Casi arrogas al suelo al vampiro! Nadie puede hacer eso , la que se tuvo que tambalear y caer he debido ser yo , no el , se daría cuenta de que hay algo extraño en ti ¡Lo arruinaras todo! Me grite . Tal ves no lo note , dijo una vocecita tímida en mi mente . ¡Claro que lo ha notado! ¿Crees que es tonto? ¿Has visto como te ha mirado?¡Es obvio que se a dado cuenta! ¡Va a sospechar de ti!  
Y así seguí casi todo el dia , regañándome internamente , hasta ahora no podía creer lo que había hecho . Tenia que aprender a controlar mi temperamento , aunque eso fuese imposible . ¡Y todo por la culpa de Daniel! Si el no me hubiera provocado en la mañana yo no me habría molestado y nunca me hubiera chocado con Edward . Bueno , pensándolo con la cabeza fría , el asunto no era tan , tan grave . Después de todo el no sabia que yo sabia que era un vampiro , así que supuestamente , yo no sospechaba nada . El único problema era que el si sabia que era un vampiro , y yo casi lo hago caer al piso , va a sospechar de mi , estoy completamente segura que el ya se a dado cuenta de que yo no soy una humana común y corriente . En fin , ya lo encarare mas tarde , en la clase tal vez , ahora me sentaría y comería tranquila , pero en realidad no tenia hambre .  
Jessica y yo hicimos nuestra cola en la cafetería , mientras ella no paraba de hablar sobre el baile , ahora que ya tenia asegurado a Mike se mostraba mas entusiasta y sincera al tratar de convencerme para que vaya al baile . Me dijo que mi sugerencia de la vez pasada , sobre que Angela vaya con Eric y Lauren con Tyler fue todo un éxito , ellos ahora eran pareja para el baile . Cuando llego mi turno , solo compre una botella de limonada , como había dicho antes , no tenia hambre . Mire hacia la mesa de los Cullen y me sorprendí al ver que solo estaba Tanya ahí sentada , sola . ¿Dónde estaba el otro vampiro ? ¿ A donde se había ido ? Sentí una punzada de desilusión .

-Edward Cullen te vuelve a mirar- Dijo Jessica , interrumpiendo mis pensamientos al decir su nombre - Me pregunto por que se sentara solo hoy -

Alce la vista bruscamente y recorrí con los ojos toda cafetería en su búsqueda . Entonces lo vi , estaba en el otro extremo de la cafetería y se sentaba solo , ahora sonreía pícaramente , ya no tenia la expresión de shock de esta mañana . Alzó la mano y movió el dedo índice para indicarme que lo acompañara , luego me giño un ojo cuando lo mire con incredulidad .

-¿ Se refiere a ti ? - dijo Jessica con un tono insultante de escepticismo ¿ A quien pensaba que llamaba ? ¿A ella ?

-Puede que necesite ayuda con los deberes de biología - dije - Es mejor que vaya a ver que quiere -

Sentí la mirada de Jessica clavada en mi al alejarme , ya podía imaginarme lo que estaba pasando en su cabeza en este momento . Ahora … ¿Por qué me llamaba ? Dudo mucho que sean por los deberes ¿Sera para decirme sobre lo que sucedió hoy en la mañana ? Bien pues , de todas maneras tenia que aclarar ese asunto con el , pero había un pequeñísimo problema ¿Qué diablos iba a decirle ? No había pensado en una explicación bastante lógica y creíble , pensaba inventarme una recién ahora en el momento del refrigerio , pero me había pillado de sorpresa . Al llegar me quede parada detrás de la silla .

-¿Por qué no te sientas hoy conmigo?- Me pregunto con una sonrisa -

Me senté rápidamente y recta en la silla , mirándolo con precaución . El seguía sonriendo , y yo seguía poniéndome mas nerviosa , aunque por fuera permanecía calmada . No pude evitar pensar en lo guapo que era y lo hermosa que era su sonrisa , luego me maldije a mi misma por caer en sus encantos . No me podía gustar su sonrisa, esos dientes mataban, y aunque ahora no mataban personas si lo hacían con los animales.

-¿Y … a que se debe esto ? - pregunte -

-Bueno - hizo una pausa y el resto de las palabras salieron de forma precipitada - Decidí que, ya puesto a ir al infierno, lo podía hacer del todo -

Me quede mirándolo . Genial , de todos los vampiros del mundo me tenia que tocar uno enigmático . Espere a que dijera algo que tuviera sentido pero no agrego nada mas .

-No tengo ni idea a lo que te refieres- dije

-Cierto- volvió a sonreír y cambio de tema - Creo que tus amigos se han enojado conmigo por haberte raptado -

-Sobrevivirán- dije . Pude sentir los ojos de todos ellos en mi espalda .

-Aunque es posible que no quisiera liberarte-

Tal vez si fuera una humana común y corriente hubiera tragado saliva en seco y me habría puesto muy nerviosa , pero no lo era . Adapte una postura desafiante y respondí .

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no querrás liberarme?- pregunte- ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo no podre liberarme de ti? Y ¿Cómo sabes que querré que me liberes ? - Me sorprendí al formular la ultima pregunta , decir lo ultimo no estaba en el plan , simplemente salió de mis labios . El solo me observo , algo sorprendido - Bueno debo admitir que estoy un poco sorprendida ¿Me dirás a que se debe este cambio?- dije intentado cambiar de tema-

-Me he hartado de permanecer lejos de ti , por lo que me he rendido - Sonreía pero sus ojos permanecían serios -

-¿Rendido?- Repetí , algo aludida . ¿Por qué quería alejarse de mi ?

-Sí, he dejado de intentar ser bueno. Ahora voy a hacer lo que quiero, y que sea lo que tenga que ser- Sus ojos se endureció y su sonrisa se desvaneció .

Y vamos de nuevo con lo de ser enigmático .

-Me he vuelto a perder - admití . Su sonrisa reapareció .

- Siempre digo demasiado cuando hablo contigo, ese es uno de los problemas -

-No te preocupes , no me entero de nada - dije tranquilizándole -

-Cuento con ello -

-Bien entonces , ¿Se supone que somos amigos? - pregunte

-Amigos …- dijo pensativo -

-O no - dije , un poco desilusionada . Claro , apenas me conocía , aun no éramos amigos .Tenia que aceptarlo , estaba haciendo mi trabajo de una manera pésima ¿ Cuando me había convertido en una cazavampiros mediocre ? -

-Bueno, supongo que podemos intentarlo, pero te prevengo que no voy a ser un buen amigo para ti - Me dedico una amplia sonrisa .

"Claro que no serás un buen amigo para mi , pero que se hace , es mi trabajo" Pensé .

-Tal vez yo tampoco sea una buena amiga para ti- dije sonriendo -Pero dejemos de hablar sobre que somos malas influencias , la gente podría creernos y alejarse de nosotros , además quería decirte algo - Dije bajando la mirada como si sintiera vergüenza y estuviera nerviosa , bueno en realidad si sentía vergüenza y estaba nerviosa .

-¿Si? -

-Eh … quería pedirte disculpas por lo de esta mañana , cuando me choque contigo , casi te hago caer al piso … estaba muy enojada y no te había visto …. -

-No fue nada - dijo , intentando parecer despreocupado - Eso si , tienes demasiada fuerza para ser una huma … chica - Finalizo .¡ Diablos ! Se había dado cuenta de mi fuerza antinatural , y era imposible que no lo notara . Empezara a sospechar de mi .

-Si … eso dicen - dije tranquilamente -

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo? - dijo

-¿Qué cosa ?- pregunte con cautela -

-El por qué de tu enojo -

-Ah- me relajé - Por el estúpido de Daniel -

-¿Qué hiso esta vez ? -

-Me dijo un montón de tonterías , como pidiéndome explicaciones , diciendo que había dejado a su novia por mi y por ultimo invitándome al baile - Suspire - Ese chico es un verdadero dolor de cabeza , nunca antes había conocido a alguien tan insistente como el - moví la cabeza - Y hablando de insistentes ¿ Como vas con Tanya ? - pregunte . Mire disimuladamente para atrás y la vi , me miraba con odio , como siempre . Yo también la mire igual . Nuestra competencia de miradas duro solo unos segundos , luego , por alguna razón , pareció algo intimidada y abandono la cafetería rápidamente . Aparte la vista en ese mismo instante . El lanzo el mismo suspiro que yo hice hace unos segundos - No lo digas , ya me lo imagino - dije

-Al menos tu no vives bajo el mismo techo que Daniel-

-Alabado sea el cielo por eso - dije - Enserio , no aguantaría ni un solo dia viviendo con el , creo que preferiría ir a dormir a la calle . Tampoco me gustaría vivir con Tanya . Por cierto ¿ Por que se ha ido ? - pregunte

-No le ha gustado la manera en que la miraste - dijo algo pensativo -

-Vaya , pensé que mis ojos eran hermoso - dije

-No mucho cuando miras de esa forma , en realidad creo que es bastante aterrador -

-¿ De que forma ?- pregunte , curiosa y sorprendida . No lo entendía , primero decía que mis ojos eran tristes , luego que eran bonitos , y ahora dice esto . Me habían dicho antes que tenia la mirada un poco fea cuando me enojaba pero … ¿ Tanto para espantar a un vampiro ? No lo creo …

-¿Te has dado cuenta de que tus ojos se oscurecen cuando te enojas?- me pregunto . Me quede callada , sin saber que decir - Y no solo eso , también se te dilatan las pupilas y … -

Si , viéndolo así si parecía algo aterrador . Y si lo sabia , me había pasado algunas veces , desde que era una niña , antes que me una a la organización , así que ser una cazavampiros no tiene nada que ver en este asunto . Otra cosa rara en mi para agregar a la lista .

-Bien , así que ahora soy aterradora - dije suspirando

-No , claro que no … Bueno tal vez un poco cuando te molestas … -

Entrecerré los ojos un poco al mirarlo . Pero debía aceptarlo , el tenia razón . Mis ojos eran algo aterradores cuando me molestaba , aunque nunca pensé que tanto . ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan rara ? Hasta el vampiro lo ha notado .

-¿En que piensas ? - Me pregunto -

-En lo rara que soy- admití con desaliento -

-Lo eres - dijo - Pero eres la rara mas simpática que he conocido-

-Mmm... ¿ Gracias ?- dije .

El miro por encima de mi hombro y rio por lo bajo .

-¿Qué? -

-Tu novio parece creer que estoy siendo desagradable contigo. Se debate entre venir o no a interrumpir nuestra discusión - volvió a reírse -

-No se de quien me estas hablando- Dije con frialdad - Estoy segura de que te equivocas -

-Yo, no. Te lo dije, me resulta fácil saber qué piensan la mayoría de las personas-

-Excepto yo-

-Excepto tu -dijo - ¿ Me pregunto por que será ?-

Entonces caí en la cuenta . El podía leer la mente , ese era su don y yo lo había descubierto . Mi mente se lleno de jubilo , sonreí involuntariamente . No podía creerlo , había averiguado su don y me había hecho su amiga , y todo eso en un solo dia , pronto confiaría en mi , tal vez me confiese lo que es en realidad , cumplir mi misión estaba muy cerca . Ese pensamiento hiso que toda la felicidad que sentía se vaya , la sonrisa desapareció de mi rostro . ¿Qué te pasa Bella? Me pregunte ¿Cumplir tu misión no era lo que querías? Era mi deber , y si era lo que quería . ¿Entonces por que me sentía así ?

-¿Qué sucede ?- Me pregunto , acercándose a mi , intentando ver mis ojos . Yo levante la vista y me encontré con sus ojos preocupados . "Lo que sucede es que siento cosas por ti que no debería sentir" Respondí en mi mente . Desvié la vista rápidamente . El puso un dedo bajo mi barbilla y levanto mi cabeza , haciendo que lo mirara . Mi corazón se acelero, estaba completamente segura que el podía oírlo , incluso sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaban. Estaba demasiado cerca . Mis brazos casi se levantaron y rodearon su cuello , pero los obligue a que se quedaran en sus sitio . Me aleje de el bruscamente .

-Lo siento- murmuro -

-No pasada nada- dije , recobrando la compostura -

-¿No tienes hambre ?- Me pregunto mirando mi botella , luego bajo la vista y me arrebato el tampón de la botella -

-No ¿ y tu ?

-No . No estoy hambriento .- dijo y luego rio .

Ja , ja , que gracioso , pensé . Me percate de que la cafetería estaba casi vacía .

-Bueno , creo que vamos a llegar tarde a clase - dije poniéndome de pie rápidamente .

-Hoy no voy a ir a clase - dijo mientras daba vueltas al tapón tan deprisa que apenas podía verse.

-¿Por qué no?

-Es saludable hacer novillos de vez en cuando - dijo mientras me sonreía, pero en sus ojos relucía la preocupación-

Algo dentro de mi me dijo que me quedara con el , pero era demasiado responsable como para faltar a una clase , aunque esta sea aburrida y repetitiva . Además , no podía quedarme a solas con el , no por el momento , tenia que aclarar mis ideas .

-Pues yo si voy - dije cogiendo mis cosas .

-En ese caso , te veré luego - dijo poniendo su atención en el tampón -

Me encamine hacia biología con la cabeza hecha un lio y caminando automáticamente como si fuera un robot . ¿Había pasado lo que creo que acababa de pasar? ¡¿Estas loca?! ¿Qué te esta pasando? ¡No puedes dejarte llevar de esa manera! Me grite . Seguro le gusto , pero eso no significa que también te tiene que gustar a ti . Siempre ha pasado esto , la razón por la que los vampiros se acercaban a mi era porque les parecía atractiva , llamativa , por alguna razón que yo desconocía les parecía interesante . Pero yo me hacia la inocente , la que no se daba cuenta y la que los veía simplemente como amigos nada mas , y los muy tontos se tragaban el anzuelo . Su gran acto de idiotez les costaba la vida . Yo trataba que el contacto entre los vampiros y yo fueran mínimos , me causaba repulsión tocarlos o que ellos me toquen a mi . Sin embargo , cuando Edward me tocaba , no sentía nada desagradable . Al contrario , sentía un calor muy placentero en la parte en donde el me había tocado , su fría piel me parecía muy agradable ¡Y sentir eso no estaba bien! No debía agradarme su tacto , no debía gustarme su compañía. No debía gustarme su hermosa sonrisa , o sus cálidos ojos dorados o su voz aterciopelada … ¡No!¡No!¡No! …  
Choqué con alguien y me tambalee . Oh genial , me he chocado dos veces en un solo dia . Alce la vista y casi lanzo un grito de terror . Era mi profesor de trigonometría .

-Lo … lo siento profesor - musite -

-No te preocupes , Bella - Dijo-

Asentí con la cabeza y gire para irme .

-¿Bella?- Me llamó -

Me gire nuevamente hacia el , muerta de miedo .

-Solo quería felicitarte , resolviste muy bien los problemas , sigue así -

-Gracias profesor -

-Me recuerdas mucho a un alumna que tuve-

No sabia que hacer .

-¿Ah , si ? - dije , intentando parecer tranquila - ¿Y que paso con ella ? -

-Desapareció- parecía triste - Una verdadera lastima -

Le mire , se me hiso un nudo en la garganta . Bueno , después de todo , aun había alguien que me recordaba . Y pensar que antes tenia que mirar hacia arriba para hablarle . El aun sigue siendo mas alto que yo pero la diferencia de tamaño ya no es mucha .

-Si… eh … Tengo que ir a clase de biología y no quiero llegar tarde a clase -

-Oh , si , supongo que te estoy retrasando -

-Nos vemos , profesor - dije

Corrí hacia el salón de biología. ¡Maldición! Ahora si estaba llegando tarde , y para rematar me tropiezo con el profesor de trigonometría. El solo pensamiento de esas dos cosas alejo de mi mente todos los pensamientos hacia el vampiro, solo me concentre en correr para llegar a tiempo a la clase .

Tuve suerte por primera vez en todo el dia . El profesor aun no había llegado , así que rápidamente me instale en mi sitio . Me hice la loca ante las miradas de Mike y Angela . El me miraba resentido , y ella me miraba sorprendida y un poco intimidada . Finalmente el profesor entro a la clase , haciendo equilibrios para sostener unas cajitas de cartón , las dejo sobre la mesa y luego llamo a Mike para que lo ayudara .

-De acuerdo, chicos, quiero que todos tomen un objeto de las cajas-

El sonido de los guantes de goma contra sus muñecas me dio un mal presentimiento .

-El primero contiene una tarjeta de identificación del grupo sanguíneo - continuó  
mientras tomaba una tarjeta blanca con las cuatro esquinas marcadas y la exhibía - En segundo lugar, tenemos un aplacador de cuatro puntas - sostuvo en alto algo similar a un peine sin dientes - El tercer objeto es una micro - lanceta esterilizada - alzó una minúscula pieza de plástico azul y la abrió. La aguja de la lanceta era invisible a esa distancia -Voy a pasar con un cuentagotas con suero para preparar sus tarjetas, de modo que, por favor, no empiecen hasta que pase yo... - comenzó de nuevo por la mesa de Mike, depositando con esmero una gota de agua en cada una de las cuatro esquinas - Luego, con cuidado, quiero que se pinchen un dedo con la lanceta-Tomó la mano de Mike y le punzó la yema del dedo corazón con la punta de la lanceta.

Trague saliva en seco y un sudor viscoso cubrió mi frente . Oh , no . Lo ultimo que me faltaba , sangre . Dios mío , por favor , sangre no . Todo menos sangre . ¿Por qué a mi?  
Bien , ahora que ya había visto la sangre , por muy poca que sea , ya era demasiado tarde . Ahora solo pasarían dos cosas . Una , me daría un ataque de pánico , me pondría histérica y empezaría chillar. Dos, me daría nauseas, me pitaría los oídos , me daría mareos y todo eso . Y no sabia cual de los opciones era peor .

-Depositen una gotita de sangre en cada una de las puntas - hizo una demostración . Apretó el dedo de Mike hasta que fluyó la sangre. Tragué de forma convulsiva, el estómago se me revolvió aún más - Entonces las aplican a la tarjeta del test - concluyó . Sostuvo en alto la goteante tarjeta roja delante de nosotros para que la viéramos. Cerré los ojos, intenté oír por encima del pitido de mis oídos.

-El próximo fin de semana, la Cruz Roja se detiene en Port Angeles para recoger  
donaciones de sangre, por lo que he pensado que todos ustedes deberían su conocer su grupo sanguíneo - parecía orgulloso de sí mismo - Los menores de dieciocho años van a necesitar un permiso de sus padres... Hay hojas de autorización encima de mi mesa -

Siguió cruzando la clase con el cuentagotas. Descansé la mejilla contra la superficie de la mesa, intentando mantenerme consciente. Todo lo que oía a mí alrededor eran chillidos, quejas y risitas cuando se ensartaban los dedos con la lanceta.

-Bella, ¿te encuentras bien? - preguntó el señor Banner. Su voz sonaba muy cerca de mi cabeza y parecía alarmado.

-Ya sé cuál es mi grupo sanguíneo, profesor - dije con voz débil. No me atrevía a levantar la cabeza. Sentía que me desvanecería en cualquier momento .

-¿Te sientes débil?-

¿Qué pregunta era esa? ¿Acaso no me estaba viendo?

-Si , señor - murmure . Debí haberme ido con Edward . Ahora no estaría en esta horrible y humillante situación .

-Por favor, ¿alguien puede llevar a Bella a la enfermería? - pidió en voz alta. No tuve que alzar la vista para saber que Mike se ofrecería voluntario.

-¿Puedes caminar?-

-Si- dije . Solo deja que me largue de aquí antes que me desmaye por completo .

Mike parecía ansioso cuando me rodeó la cintura con el brazo y puso mi brazo sobre su hombro. Me apoyé pesadamente sobre él mientras salía de clase.  
Muy despacio, crucé el campus a remolque de Mike. Cuando doblamos la esquina de la cafetería y estuvimos fuera del campo de visión del edificio cuatro , en el caso de que el profesor Banner estuviera mirando, me detuve.

-¿Me dejas sentarme un minuto , por favor?- Dije . El me ayudo a sentarme sobre la acera .Aún seguía muy confusa y mareada . Me tumbé sobre un costado, puse la mejilla sobre el cemento húmedo y gélido de la acera y cerré los ojos. Eso pareció ayudar un poco. Si , solo tenia que descansar y relajarme , eso ayudaría .

-Vaya, te has puesto verde - comentó Mike, bastante nervioso. Idiota . Quise hacer que se calle y decirle que se largue , pero me quede callada , no tenia las suficiente fuerzas para hablar , aun tenia el estomago revuelto .

-¿Bella?- Me llamo una vos a lo lejos -

¡No! Por favor no , que no sea el , por favor …

-¿Qué le sucede? ¿Está herida?-

Ahora la voz sonó más cerca y parecía preocupada. No me lo estaba imaginando.  
Apreté los párpados con fuerza , lo ultimo que me faltaba .

Mike parecía tenso.

-Creo que se ha desmayado. No sé qué ha pasado, no ha movido ni un dedo-

-Bella - la voz de Edward sonó a mi lado, hora parecía aliviado - ¿Me oyes?

Por favor , no …

-No- gemí- vete-

El se rio por lo bajo .

-La llevaba a la enfermería - explicó Mike a la defensiva - pero no quiso avanzar  
más-

-Yo me encargo de ella - dijo Edward. Intuí su sonrisa en el tono de su voz - Puedes volver a clase .

-No - protestó Mike - Se supone que he de hacerlo yo-

Y de repente el suelo desapareció bajo mi cuerpo y me sentí en el aire . Inmediatamente abrí los ojos , sorprendida . Estaba en brazos de Edward, que me había levantado y me llevaba con la misma facilidad que si pesara cinco kilos en lugar de cincuenta .

-¡Ey!¡Bájame!-

Por favor , que no le vomite encima , por favor …

¡Eh! - gritó Mike, que ya se hallaba a diez pasos detrás de nosotros.  
Edward lo ignoró.

-Tienes un aspecto espantoso - me dijo al tiempo que esbozaba una amplia sonrisa.

-Si , tu también te ves muy bien . Ahora … ¡Déjame otra vez en la acera! - Protesté

El no me hiso caso , y yo estaba demasiado débil y mareada para liberarme de el y seguir discutiendo . Su bamboleo al caminar no me ayudaba . Esto era una de las peores cosas que me ha pasado . Además de que mi cabeza daba vueltas y estaba a punto de vomitar . Sin mencionar que un vampiro me estaba cargando y me iba a llevar a la enfermería .  
Esto me hacia recordar a esa noche en donde me operaron de apendicitis . Yo tenia cinco años y era mucho mas pequeña que ahora . Mi tío bajaba en voladas por la escaleras , llevándome a mi en brazos para subirme al auto y llevarme al hospital . Mi madre y mi abuela atrás de nosotros , siguiéndonos los pasos . Mi apéndice se había complicado debido a que un doctor "Inútil" , por decirlo así , no me lo había detectado . Aunque a veces pienso que no debí haber sobrevivido a esa noche , que mejor me hubieran dejado morir allí , así no habría pasado todas las cosas que tuve que pasar después , todas las cosas que me han sucedido a lo largo de todos estos años de mi desgraciada vida .  
Debía sentirme incomoda y molesta en los brazos del vampiro , pero no era así . Al contrario , me encontraba muy a gusto , y sabia que no debía sentirme así . Queria apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho , aspirar su aroma y cerrar los ojos … ¡Basta!

-¿De modo que te desmayas al ver sangre? - preguntó. Eso parecía divertirle. Vampiro idiota .

-Y ni siquiera era la visión de tu propia sangre - continuó regodeándose.

No sé cómo abrió la puerta mientras me llevaba en brazos, pero de repente hacía calor, por lo que supe que habíamos entrado.

-Oh, Dios mío - dijo de forma entrecortada una voz de mujer.

-Se desmayó en Biología - le explicó Edward.

Abrí los ojos. Estaba en la oficina. Edward me llevaba dando zancadas delante del  
mostrador frontal en dirección a la puerta de la enfermería. La señora Cope, la recepcionista , corrió delante de él para mantener la puerta abierta. La atónita enfermera, una dulce abuelita, levantó los ojos de la novela que leía mientras Edward me llevaba en volandas dentro de la habitación y me depositaba con suavidad encima del crujiente papel que cubría el colchón de vinilo marrón del único catre.

-Ha sufrido un leve desmayo - tranquilizó a la sobresaltada enfermera - En Biología están haciendo la prueba del Rh.

La enfermera asintió sabiamente.

-Siempre le ocurre a alguien-

Y ese alguien tenia que ser justamente yo . Edward rió con disimulo .

-Quédate tendida un minutito, cielo. Se pasará-

-Lo sé - dije con un suspiro. Las náuseas ya empezaban a irse .

-¿Te sucede muy a menudo? - preguntó ella.

-A veces- admití . Edward tosió para ocultar otra carcajada .

-Puedes regresar a clase - le dijo la enfermera . No , dijo una vocecita tímida en mi cabeza . Una parte de mi quería que se vaya , y otra quería que se quedara conmigo .

-Se supone que me tengo que quedar con ella - le contestó con aquel tono suyo tan autoritario que la enfermera, aunque frunció los labios, no discutió más.

-Voy a traerte un poco de hielo para la frente, cariño - me dijo, y luego salió  
bulliciosamente de la habitación.

-Tenias razón- dije suspirando y cerrando los ojos.

-Suelo tenerla, ¿sobre qué tema en particular en esta ocasión?-

Vampiro arrogante , pensé .

-Hacer novillos es saludable-dije- Si no hubiera asistido no habría hecho ese papelón ante toda la clase . Pero que puedo hacer , no veo el futuro y ya no puedo leer la mente . No es que antes si pudiera solo que … olvídalo , creo que aun sigo mareada y estoy hablando tonterías - me callé antes que hable mas cosas comprometedoras y me meta en mas problemas , ya tenia suficientes .

Respiré de forma acompasada.

-Ahí fuera hubo un momento en que me asustaste - admitió . La voz sonaba como si confesara una humillante debilidad - Creí que Newton arrastraba tu cadáver para enterrarlo en los bosques-

-No soy tan fácil de matar ¿Sabes? Si supieras las veces que he estado en situaciones en donde creí que me había llegado la hora y mira , aquí estoy . He tenido muy mala suerte para que me sucedan esas cosas , y también mucha suerte al salir de ellas mas o menos ilesa . Y .. ¿Enserio creías que Mike Newton había acabado conmigo ?- solté una breve y débil carcajada -Pobre Mike. Apuesto a que se ha enfadado.

-Me aborrece por completo - dijo Edward jovialmente-

-Y eso te divierte-

El se encogió de hombros y sonrió .

-¿Cómo me viste?- pregunte- Creí que te habías ido -

Ya me encontraba casi recuperada , las nauseas se habían ido , felizmente que no ingerí nada en la cafetería , hubiera sido peor .

-Estaba en mi auto escuchando un CD-

Su sencilla respuesta me sorprendió . Entonces me di cuenta por que había faltado a la clase , por la sangre . El lo sabia y no me había dicho , maldito vampiro . Bueno , después de todo el no tenia la culpa , el no sabia mi problema con la sangre . Oí la puerta y abrí los ojos para ver a la enfermera con una compresa fría en la mano.

-Aquí tienes, cariño - la colocó sobre mi frente y añadió - Tienes mejor aspecto.

-Creo que ya estoy bien - dije mientras me incorporaba lentamente.

Me pitaban un poco los oídos, pero no tenía mareos. Las paredes de color menta no daban vueltas. Pude ver que me iba a obligar a acostarme de nuevo, pero en ese preciso momento la puerta se abrió y la señora Cope se golpeó la cabeza contra ella.

-Ahí viene otro - avisó.

Me bajé de un salto para dejar libre el sitio al siguiente inválido. Devolví la compresa a la enfermera.

-Tome, ya no la necesito-

Entonces, Mike cruzó la puerta tambaleándose. Ahora sostenía a Lee Stephens, otro chico de nuestra clase de Biología, que tenía el rostro amarillento. Edward y yo retrocedimos hacia la pared para hacerles sitio.

-Oh, no - murmuró Edward - Vámonos fuera de aquí, Bella - Aturdida, le busqué con la mirada.

-Confía en mí... Vamos-

Di media vuelta y me aferré a la puerta antes de que se cerrara para salir disparada de la enfermería. Sentí que Edward me seguía.

-Por una vez me has hecho caso-Dijo , parecía sorprendido .

-Si . No esperes que lo vuelva a hacer - dije - Olí la sangre , Lee no se ha puesto malo por ver la sangre de otros, como yo.

-La gente no puede oler la sangre - me contradijo.

-Bueno, yo sí. Eso es lo que me pone mala. Huele a óxido... y a sal.

Se quedó mirándome con una expresión insondable.

-¿Qué? - le pregunté.

-No es nada- dijo finalmente -

Mike salió de la enfermería en ese momento y se nos acerco , tenia cara de pocos amigos .

-Tienes mejor aspecto - me acusó.

-Ocúpate de tus asuntos - volví a avisarle.

-Ya no sangra nadie más - murmuró - ¿Vas a volver a clase?-

-¿Bromeas? Tendría que dar media vuelta y volver aquí-

-Sí, supongo que sí-

Mientras hablaba, lanzó otra mirada fugaz hacia Edward, que se apoyaba con gesto ausente contra el desordenado mostrador, inmóvil como una estatua.

-Entonces, te veré en clase de gimnasia - dijo, dirigiéndose con inseguridad hacia la puerta.

-Hasta la vista - repliqué.

Me miró una vez más con la contrariedad escrita en su rostro redondeado y se encorvó mientras cruzaba lentamente la puerta. Me invadió una oleada de compasión. Pensé en el hecho de ver su rostro desencantado otra vez en clase de Educación física.

-Gimnasia - gemí . Aunque en estos últimos años había mejorado mucho con respeto a las actividades físicas , aun me desagradaba ese curso .

-Puedo hacerme cargo de eso - no me había percatado de que Edward se había  
Acercado a mi , me habló al oído - Ve a sentarte e intenta parecer paliducha - murmuró .

Esto no suponía un gran esfuerzo . Siempre estaba pálida, y mi reciente desmayo había dejado una ligera capa de sudor sobre mi rostro . Además que yo era una actriz excelente y se me daba bien fingir las cosas cuando me lo proponía. Me senté en una de las crujientes sillas plegables acolchadas y descansé la cabeza contra la pared con los ojos cerrados , aparentando estar exhausta .  
Oí a Edward hablar con voz suave en el mostrador.

-¿Señora Cope?

- ¿Sí?-

-Bella tiene gimnasia la próxima hora y creo que no se encuentra del todo bien. ¿Cree que podría dispensarla de asistir a esa clase? - su voz era aterciopelada. Pude imaginar lo convincentes que estaban resultando sus ojos. Pobre señora Cope , sofoqué una sonrisa . La mire de reojo y casi suelto una carcajada , la pobre mujer era un verdadero manojo de nervios .

-Edward - dijo la señora Cope sin dejar de ir y venir - ¿Necesitas también que te dispense a ti?-

-No. Tengo clase con la señora Goff. A ella no le importará-

-De acuerdo, no te preocupes de nada. Que te mejores, Bella - me deseó en voz alta - Asentí débilmente con la cabeza, sobreactuando .

-¿Puedes caminar o quieres que te lleve en brazos otra vez?-De espaldas a la recepcionista, su expresión se tornó sarcástica.

-Caminaré, gracias-

Me levanté con cuidado, seguía sintiéndome bien. Mantuvo la puerta abierta para mí, con la amabilidad en los labios y la burla en los ojos. Salí hacia la fría llovizna que empezaba a caer. Agradecí que se llevara el sudor pegajoso de mi rostro. Era la primera vez que disfrutaba de la permanente humedad que emanaba del cielo.

-Gracias - le dije cuando me siguió - Merecía la pena seguir enferma para perderse  
la clase de gimnasia -

-Sin duda-

Me miró directamente, con los ojos entornados bajo la lluvia.

-Bueno, gracias por todo , adiós - dije , desviándome hacia mi auto

-¿Adonde crees que vas? - preguntó ofendido.

Edward me aferro del brazo con una sola mano. Me quede perpleja .

-Me voy a casa-

-¿Acaso no me has oído decir que te iba a dejar a salvo en casa? ¿Crees que te voy a permitir que conduzcas en tu estado?-

-Y vamos otra vez ¿Quieres volver a repetir la escena del hospital?-

-Solo quiero dejarte sana y salva en tu casa-

Crucé los brazos .

-¿Y que pasara con mi auto?-

-Se lo tendré que dejar a Tanya después de la escuela-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Estas loco? ¡No dejare que ella toque mi auto!-

-Ella no le hará nada-

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?-

Me arrastró de la ropa hacia su coche. Todo lo que podía hacer era intentar no caerme, aunque, de todos modos, lo más probable es que me sujetara .

-¡Déjame! - insistí.

Me ignoró. Anduve haciendo eses sobre las aceras empapadas hasta llegar a su Volvo. Entonces, me soltó al fin.

-¡Eres tan insistente! - refunfuñé.

-Está abierto - se limitó a responder. Entró en el auto por el lado del conductor.

-Soy perfectamente capaz de conducir hasta casa-

Permanecí junto al Volvo echando chispas. Ahora llovía con más fuerza y el pelo  
goteaba sobre mi espalda al no haberme puesto la capucha. Bajó el cristal de la ventanilla automática y se inclinó sobre el asiento del copiloto .

-Entra, Bella-

No le respondí. Estaba calculando las oportunidades que tenía de alcanzar mi auto .

-Te arrastraría de vuelta aquí - me amenazó, adivinando mi plan.

-Quiero ver como lo haces - dije desafiante . Estuve a punto de cerrar de un portazo la puerta de su auto y dirigirme al mío cuando pensé . Estar a solas con el vampiro era una oportunidad muy grande , que tal vez no se volviera a repetir .

-Bien- acepte- Pero si tu hermana le hace algo a mi auto te juro que la matare-

Entre al auto con toda dignidad posible , y no era mucha , ya que estaba completamente empapada y parecía un gatito mojado .

-Esto es totalmente innecesario - dije secamente.

No me respondió. Manipuló los mandos, subió la calefacción y bajó la música. Cuando salió del aparcamiento me prepare para castigarle con mi silencio y mi gesto de enfado , pero entonces reconocí la música que sonaba y la curiosidad gano ante mi propósito .

-¿Claro de luna?- pregunté sorprendida.

-¿Conoces a Debussy?- él también parecía estar sorprendido.

-No mucho -admití- Mi madre ponía mucha música clásica en casa, pero sólo  
conozco a mis favoritos -

-También es uno de mis favoritos-

Vaya , tengo algo en común con el vampiro , genial . Siguió mirando al frente, a través de la lluvia y sumido en sus pensamientos. Escuché la música mientras me relajaba contra la suave tapicería de cuero , era imposible no reaccionar ante la conocida y relajante melodía. Me di cuenta de lo rápido que íbamos, pero a pesar de ello , el auto se movía con tal firmeza y estabilidad que no se notaba la velocidad, solo por lo deprisa que dejábamos atrás el pueblo.

-¿Cómo era tu madre?-

La pregunta me sorprendió muchísimo . Era la pregunta que menos pensaba y quería escuchar , y mucho menos responder . Hace años que no hablaba de ella . En realidad , la única vez que hable de mi madre después de su muerte fue con Jenny . También Max me pregunto acerca de ella , pero Jenny intervino inmediatamente , cambiando de tema . Sabia que me deprimía hablar de ella . Y ahora estoy aquí , en el auto de un vampiro , y encima preguntándome sobre mi madre , era la ultima persona con la cual pensaba hablar de ella.

-Mi madre se parecía mucho a mi , pero era mas guapa - respondí - Era mas sociable y atrevida que yo . A veces era algo irresponsable y un poco excéntrica , y una cocinera impredecible . Era mi mejor amiga .- Sentí que mi voz se iba a cortar ridículamente así que me callé . Como siempre , hablar de ella me deprimía .

-Bella , ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

No conseguí comprender , su voz tenia un tono de frustración . Detuvo el auto y entonces comprendí que habíamos llegado a mi casa . Esta a penas se podía distinguir entre la lluvia .

-Acabo de cumplir dieciocho- Dije , recordando el dia de mi cumpleaños , y en lo poco agradable que fue -

-No los aparentas- Dijo con un tono de reproche que me hiso reír.

-¿Qué pasa? - Me pregunto , curioso .

-Mi madre siempre decía que nací con treinta y cinco años y que cada año me volvía más madura - me reí y luego suspiré - En fin, una de las dos debía ser adulta - me callé durante un segundo - Tampoco tú te pareces mucho a un adolescente de instituto - dije , sabiendo que no lo era . El cambio de tema .

-¿Y tu padre esta vivo? - Me pregunto -

Otra pregunta inesperada y de la que menos quería hablar .

-Si , supongo . Debe de andar por ahí - dije

-¿Lo conociste?-

-Desgraciadamente , si - respondí -

-¿Cuándo fue que se caso con Charlie?- Me sorprendí al ver que aun recordaba el nombre -

-Lo conoció cuando yo tenia siete años , se casaron poco después - Suspire - Lastima que su felicidad durara tan poco - Y también la mía , pensé -

-¿Lo aprobabas?-

-Si- dije- Es el único que merece mi recuerdo y me mención -

-¿Único?- repitió

-Si , veras … hubo uno antes que Charlie , y dos mas después . El ultimo , Phil , también era un buen hombre pero … - Me estremecí ante el recuerdo -

-¿ Que sucedió ?-

-El era viudo al igual que mi madre , como te dije , era un buen hombre . Pero tenia un hijo , era mayor que yo por unos cuatro años y el … -

-¿Y el …?-

-Solo digamos que se quiso propasar conmigo - dije finalmente . Igual que la vez anterior sus dedos se tensaron en el volante . Reí ante el recuerdo , haciendo que el se sobresalte - Hubieras visto su cara , se sorprendió mucho cuando lo estrelle contra la pared y lo golpee -

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cuántos años tenias entonces ?-

-Once años-reí de nuevo- ¿Te imaginas? Una enana de once años pudo con un idiota de 15 . No quiero ser presumida pero estoy bastante orgullosa de mi hazaña - Lo vi suspirar con alivio -

-¿Y tu madre ? ¿No tuviste miedo?-

-Mi madre había salido con Phil a cenar , nos dejaron solos . Y, si , al principio si estaba aterrorizada , pero luego deje de tenerlo, en su lugar me embargo otro sentimiento, la ira . Eso no fue lo más duro. Por aquel entonces ya era tan fuerte como él y casi le igualaba en altura. No podía permitir que …- desvié la mirada y sacudí la cabeza , tratando de quitarme aquel recuerdo .

-Pero debías tener … -

-¿Miedo? No , no podía tener miedo . Si fuera así ¿Quién iba a defenderme ? No había nadie allí . No , no podía tenerlo - Suspire - Después , cuando mi madre se entero , se armo tremenda bronca . En fin , el único con quien viví feliz fue con Charlie . Pero daba igual , total , si ella era feliz ...-

-Eso es muy generoso por tu parte... Me pregunto... —murmuró, reflexivo , después de unos largos minutos de silencio -

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunte -

-¿Tendría ella esa misma cortesía contigo, sin importarle tu elección?- Nuestras miradas se encontraron.

-Eso creo - tartamudee

-Entonces, nadie que asuste demasiado - se burló. Le respondí con una gran sonrisa-

-¿A qué te refieres con que asuste demasiado? ¿Múltiples piercings en el rostro y grandes tatuajes? Porque si es así , ella no lo aceptaría . Y yo tampoco me metería con alguien así -

-Supongo que ésa es una posible definición-

-¿Cuál es la tuya?-Pero ignoró mi pregunta y respondió con otra.

-¿Crees que puedo asustar?-Enarcó una ceja. El tenue rastro de una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

-Eh... Creo que puedes hacerlo si te lo propones - dije

-¿Te doy miedo ahora?-La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de su rostro y se puso repentinamente serio, pero yo respondí rápidamente-

-No-

La sonrisa reapareció.

-Se necesita mucho para que yo pueda asustarme -dije-Bueno , ¿Me vas a contar algo de tu familia ? - Eso , Bella . El ya te a saqueado bastante información sobre tu vida , es hora de que tu también averigües algo . Aunque dudaba que me dijera la verdad , además aun no podía preguntarle lo que realmente quería saber . El se puso en guardia . - Debe ser una historia mas interesante que la mía -

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?-

-¿Te adoptaron los Cullen?-

-Sí-

Vacilé unos momentos.

-¿Qué les ocurrió a tu padres?

-Murieron hace muchos años - contestó con toda naturalidad.

-Lo siento - murmuré.

-En realidad, los recuerdo de forma confusa. Carlisle y Esme llevan siendo mis padres desde hace mucho tiempo-

-Y tú los quieres - no era una pregunta. Resultaba obvio por el modo en que hablaba de ellos.

-Sí - sonrió - No puedo concebir a dos personas mejores que ellos.

-Eres muy afortunado-

-Sé que lo soy-

-¿Y tu hermana?-

Miro el reloj del salpicadero .

-A propósito , ella se va a disgustar bastante si tiene que esperarme bajo la lluvia , además creo que tu quieres recuperar lo mas pronto posible tu auto-

-Por mi que se quede toda la noche allí , pero quiero recuperar mi auto así que tienes razón , supongo que tienes que irte - dije . Pero yo no quería irme - Espero que mi auto este en buen estado ¿Nos veremos mañana? - pregunte-

-No. Voy a adelantar el fin de semana-

-Adonde vas a ir - pregunte - Una amiga puede preguntar ese tipo de cosas ¿no? -

-Me voy de excursión al bosque de Goat Rocks, al sur del monte Rainier -

Seguro se iba a cazar .

-Ah , diviértete - dije . Con una sonrisa y fingiendo entusiasmo . La verdad era que no me hacia nada feliz su marcha .

Una sonrisa curvó las comisuras de sus labios. Se giró para mirarme de frente, empleando todo el poder de sus ojos dorados.

-¿Querrías hacer algo por mí este fin de semana? -

Asentí .

-No te ofendas, pero pareces ser una de esas personas que atraen los accidentes como un imán. Así que..., intenta no caerte al océano, dejar que te atropellen, ni nada por el estilo… ¿De acuerdo?-

Esbozó una sonrisa malévola. Mi desvalimiento desapareció mientras hablaba. Le miré fijamente. No podía negarlo , tenia razón , aquí había vuelto a tener mala suerte .

-Veré qué puedo hacer - contesté , mientras salía del volvo bajo la lluvia  
de un salto. Cerré la puerta de un portazo. Edward aún seguía sonriendo cuando se alejó al volante de su coche.


	22. Cap 20 : Noche en Port Angeles (Part 1)

**Cap. 27 : "Noche en Port Angeles" (Parte Uno)**

Efectivamente, Edward no asistió al instituto al dia siguiente , ni el siguiente a este . Solo estaba su hermana , Tanya , que cada vez que podía me lanzaba pequeñas miradas de odio , pero siempre cuando yo giraba para encararla ella desviaba la vista inmediatamente . Ese dia del incidente de biología cuando Edward me trajo a casa y dejo mi coche a Tanya , estuve pendiente para ver si oía el motor de mi auto , pero no lo escuche . Simplemente apareció de repente , cuando aparte la cortina para fijarme ya estaba allí . Entonces yo baje a trompicones por las escaleras y me dedique casi todo el resto de la tarde a hacer una inspección minuciosa al automóvil . Y cuando pensaba que no había nada malo encontré una nota . Si , como oyeron , una nota . Es decir , yo creía a Tanya capaz de todo pero nunca creí que fuera a hacer algo tan infantil . ¡Por dios! Una nota . ¿En que mundo estamos? Un vampiro escribiendo una nota . Imagínense , yo estaba revisando el auto y cuando abro la guantera encuentro una nota de papel . Yo esperaba una llanta pinchada , ralladuras , un vidrio roto . Cualquier cosa menos una notita de papel . Yo me maté de la risa cuando la abrí y la leí . La he guardado , quizá la lea mas adelante y me vuelva a reír .  
Mi misión estaba yendo muy bien , ya me había hecho amiga del vampiro , muy pronto confiaría en mi y zanjaría por fin este asunto . Y cada vez que pensaba en eso sentía un horrible dolor en mi pecho . Trataba de ignorarlo .  
Como suponía , Jessica me formuló un montón de preguntas acerca de mi almuerzo y en clase de Trigonometría me dijo:

-¿Qué quería ayer Edward Cullen?

-No lo sé - respondí -No fue al grano.

-Parecías como enfadada - comentó a ver si me sonsacaba algo-

-¿Sí? - mantuve el rostro inexpresivo.

-Ya sabes, nunca antes le había visto sentarse con nadie que no fuera su hermana. Era extraño.

-Si- coincidí.

En realidad , para ser sinceros , a mi tampoco me gustaba sentarme con ellos , con ninguno del instituto . Quizás con Angela si , pero con los demás … Así que no me sorprende que Edward no se quiera sentar con nadie . Ahora , Tanya tampoco es muy buena compañía , pero que le queda , supongo que tiene que sentarse con ella . Parecía asombrada. Se alisó sus rizos oscuros con impaciencia. Supuse que esperaba escuchar cualquier cosa que le pareciera una buena historia que contar. Cuando entre a la cafetería en compañía de Jessica y Mike no pude evitar mirar en dirección a la mesa de los vampiros , la cual estaba vacía . En mi mesa de siempre no hacían mas que hablar sobre el baile que se avecinaba , Jessica no paraba de alardear que iría al baile y quien seria su pareja .  
Intercepté unas cuantas miradas poco amistosas por parte de Lauren durante el  
almuerzo, hecho que no me pareció raro . Estaba justo detrás de ella, a un solo pie de su pelo rubio, lacio y brillante, y no se dio cuenta, desde luego, cuando oí que le murmuraba a Mike:

-No sé por qué Bella - sonrió con desprecio al pronunciar mi nombre - no se sienta  
con los Cullen de ahora en adelante - Hasta ese momento no me había percatado de la voz tan nasal y estridente que tenía-

-Es mi amiga, se sienta con nosotros - le replicó en susurros Mike, con mucha lealtad, pero también de forma un poco posesiva. Me detuve para que Jessica y Angela me adelantaran. No quería oír nada más, no deseaba otra pelea .

El fin de semana paso de manera tranquila y aburrida . Hice la limpieza mientras escuchaba un poco de música , lave la ropa y termine las tareas de la escuela .

Por primera vez desde mi llegada a Forks, me despertó la brillante luz de un día soleado. Me levanté de un salto y corrí hacia la ventana, comprobé con asombro que apenas había nubes en el cielo, y las pocas que había sólo eran pequeños jirones algodonosos de color blanco que probablemente no trajeran lluvia alguna. Abrí la ventana y aspiré el aire, relativamente seco. Casi hacía calor y apenas soplaba viento. Por mis venas corría la adrenalina.  
Desayune animadamente , mientras veía la luminosa luz del sol allí afuera , deseando que todos los días fueran así de soleados . Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que vi los rayos del sol . Bueno , no es que sea un dia que se dice muy soleado y con el sol en lo alto del cielo , pero algo es algo , sobre todo aquí en Forks .  
Hoy , ya que hacia un buen tiempo , decidí hacer un cambio con respecto a mi ropa . Me puse unos shorts de color blanco y una ligera blusa de color rosa . Me puse unas sandalias de color blanco y deje suelto mi cabello . Cuando llegue al instituto ya habían muchos autos aparcados . Todo el mundo llevaba camisetas . Me di cuanta de que los chicos se detenían a verme mas de lo habitual .  
Mike se acercaba saludando con el brazo, lucía unos shorts de color caqui y una camiseta a rayas de rugby. Se acerco a mi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja  
y las cuidadas puntas del pelo reluciendo a la luz del sol. Yo respondí con una pequeña sonrisa .

-No me había dado cuenta antes de que tu pelo tiene reflejos rojos - comentó  
mientras atrapaba entre los dedos un mechón que flotaba con la ligera brisa.

-Sólo al sol - Me sentí muy, muy incómoda cuando colocó el mechón detrás de mi oreja.

-Hace un día estupendo, ¿eh?-

-La clase de días que me gustan - dije mostrando mi acuerdo.

-¿Qué hiciste ayer?-El tono de su voz era demasiado posesivo.

¿A el que le importaba?

-Me dediqué sobre todo al trabajo de Literatura- respondí cortésmente -

El se golpeó la frente con la base de la mano.

-Ah, sí... Hay que entregarlo el jueves, ¿verdad?

-Esto... Creo que el miércoles.

-¿El miércoles? - Frunció el ceño - Mal asunto. ¿Sobre qué has escrito el tuyo? -

-Acerca de la posible misoginia de Shakespeare en el tratamiento de los personajes femeninos - Me contempló como si le hubiera hablado en chino. Posiblemente así lo entendió el .

-Supongo que voy a tener que ponerme a trabajar en eso esta noche - dijo  
Desanimado - Te iba a preguntar si querías salir-

-Ah- dije

-Bueno, podíamos ir a cenar o algo así... Puedo trabajar más tarde-

Me sonrió lleno de esperanza. Sentí pena por el , pero solo por unos segundos . Estaba tentada en mandarlo a volar por una buena vez , pero luego lo pensé mejor y descubrí que había otra forma de deshacerme de el , una mas educada .

-Mike... - Empecé . Plasmé en mi cara una expresión apenada - Creo que no es una buena idea - Se le descompuso la cara -

-¿Por qué ?- pregunto con mirada cautelosa .

Porque no me gustas , respondí en mi mente .

-Creo, y te voy dar una buena tunda sin remordimiento alguno como repitas una sola palabra de lo que voy a decir - le amenacé - que eso heriría los sentimientos de Jessica- Se quedó aturdido. Era obvio que no pensaba en esa dirección .

-¿Jessica?-

-De verdad, Mike, ¿estás ciego?-

¿En serio no se había dado cuenta? ¡Pero si la chica prácticamente babeaba por el!

-Vaya - exhaló claramente confuso.

-Es hora de entrar a clase, y no puedo llegar tarde-

Aproveché la ventaja para escabullirme. Caminamos en silencio hacia el edificio tres. Mike iba con expresión distraída. Esperaba que, cualquiera que fueran los pensamientos en los que estuviera inmerso, éstos le condujeran en la dirección correcta. Cuando vi a Jessica en Trigonometría desbordaba entusiasmo. Ella, Angela y Lauren iban a ir de compras a Port Angeles esa tarde para buscar vestidos para el baile y quería que yo también fuera, a pesar de que no necesitaba ninguno. Estaba indecisa. Sería agradable salir del pueblo , pero Lauren estaría allí . No habló de otra cosa que del baile durante todo el trayecto hasta clase de Español y continuó, como si no hubiera habido interrupción alguna, cuando la clase terminó al fin y mientras nos dirigíamos a almorzar. Habíamos llegado lo bastante tarde para que todo el mundo se hubiera sentado ya en nuestra mesa. Esquivé la silla vacía junto a Mike a favor de otra al lado de Angela. Fui consciente de que Mike ofrecía amablemente la silla a Jessica, y de que el rostro de ésta se iluminaba como respuesta. Angela me hizo unas cuantas preguntas en voz baja sobre el trabajo de Macbeth, a las que respondí con naturalidad . También ella me invitó a acompañarlas por la tarde, y ahora acepté . La perspectiva de ir a Port Angeles sin Lauren era realmente fantástica , ya que ella tenia otros compromisos y canceló la cita . Aunque a decir verdad , Jessica era muy parecida a Lauren , solo que esta era hipócrita , y en cambio la otra no escondía su aversión hacia mi . En fin , el hecho de que Lauren no asista con nosotras era muy bueno , no soportaría verle la cara toda la tarde . Quedamos en que Jessica me recogería a cierta hora , así tenia tiempo para arreglarme un poco . En cuanto llegue a casa me quite la camiseta de color rosa que llevaba por una bonita blusa de color azul y unos jeans de color negro . Cepille mi cabello rápidamente y cogí un bolso , también de color azul , y me lo puse en el hombro .  
Escuche el sonido del motor del auto de Jessica y bajé a toda prisa las escaleras para encontrarme con ella . Luego fuimos a casa de Angela , me emocione cuando cruzamos el limite del pueblo , hace mucho que quería salir de Forks , al menos por unas horas . Hoy planeaba relajarme , olvidarme de lo que soy , de la misión , del vampiro y de todas esas cosas , iba a hacer todo lo posible por pasar una buena tarde y divertirme . Y no solo lo hacia por mi , no quería malograrles la tarde a las chicas , incluso pensaba ayudarlas en su busca de vestidos . Y aunque no lo crean , era buena con eso .  
Escuchamos canciones de rock mientras Jessica hablaba sobre los chicos con los que solíamos estar. Su cena con Mike había ido muy bien y esperaba que el sábado por la noche hubieran progresado hasta llegar a la etapa del primer beso. Angela estaba feliz de asistir al baile , aunque en realidad no le interesaba Eric. Jess intentó hacerle confesar cuál era su tipo de chico, pero la interrumpí con una pregunta sobre vestidos poco después, para distraerla. No necesitaba tener el poder de leer la mente para saber que ella no quería responder a esa pregunta . Ángela me dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento después , a la que yo respondí con una pequeña sonrisa .  
Port Angeles era una hermosa trampa para turistas, mucho más elegante y encantadora que Forks, pero Jessica y Angela la conocían bien, por lo que no planeaban desperdiciar el tiempo en el pintoresco paseo marítimo cerca de la bahía. Jessica condujo directamente hasta una de las grandes tiendas de la ciudad, situada a unas pocas calles del área turística . Se había anunciado que el baile seria de media etiqueta , y ninguna de las dos sabia que era aquello , pero yo si . Como dije , y aunque no crean , se me daba bien esas cosas .

-Es un tipo de vestuario que se encuentra en el medio ¿Me entienden? Ni muy elegante ni muy casual - Dije cuando note su dilema en descubrir que significaba con exactitud - Pero- agregué - Nunca es malo ir un poquito mas elegante que los demás -

No podía negarlo , habían vestidos muy bonitos , incluso pensé en comprarme algo . Ellas se sorprendieron mucho cuando les dije que nunca había salido con nadie .

-¿Ni siquiera has tenido un novio ni nada por el estilo? - me preguntó Jess mientras cruzábamos las puertas frontales de la tienda-

-De verdad- dije tratando de convencerlas - No he tenido un novio ni nada que se le parezca-

-¿Por qué no ?- pregunto Jessica -

Me encogí de hombros . Era cierto , nunca lo había tenido , ningún chico me llamo realmente la atención . Además , aunque me hubiera fijado en uno , yo no podría estar con el , estaba condenada a vivir en la soledad , nunca podría casarme , y menos tener hijos . Allá en el castillo habían un montón de chicos que estaban interesados en mi , también estaba Max . El era realmente un chico encantador , bueno , amable , educado , guapo … Teníamos casi los mismos gustos , y por eso se merecía algo mejor que yo , alguien con quien pueda formar una familia , yo no podía ofrecerle nada de eso .  
En ese momento estábamos en la sección de ropa juvenil, examinando las perchas con vestidos de gala.

-Bueno, excepto con Tyler - me corrigió Angela con voz suave.

¡¿QUE?!

-¿Perdón? - me quedé boquiabierta- ¿Qué dices?

-Tyler le ha dicho a todo el mundo que te va a llevar al baile de la promoción - me dijo Jessica -

-¿Qué dice que ? - pregunte , aun en shock -

-Te dije que no era cierto- Le susurro Angela a Jessica -

¡ Claro que no era cierto , que se a creído para ir por ahí diciendo que me iba a llevar al baile de promoción , estúpido !

-Por eso no le caes bien a Lauren- comento Jessica entre risas -

-¿Crees que me dejaría en paz si lo atropellara , perdería el interés en disculparse y me dejaría tranquila ?- dije mientras toqueteaba la ropa -

-Puede - Jessica rió con disimulo - si es que lo está haciendo por ese motivo-

Mas le vale que sea por ese motivo , pensé .

La selección de los vestidos no fue larga, ambas encontraron unos cuantos que probarse. Me senté en una silla baja dentro del probador, junto a los tres paneles del espejo, intentando controlar mi rabia. Se me habían ido las ganas de probarme ropa . Las felicité a ambas y las ayudé a colocar en las perchas los modelos descartados. A continuación nos dirigimos a los zapatos y otros accesorios .

-¿Angela? - comencé mientras ella intentaba calzarse un par de zapatos rosas con tacones y tiras. Jessica se había dirigido hacia el mostrador de la joyería y  
estábamos las dos solas. Extendió la pierna y torció el tobillo para conseguir la mejor vista posible del zapato.

-Me gustan- dije

-Creo que me los voy a llevar, aunque sólo van a hacer juego con este vestido -  
Musitó-

-Pero te quedaran genial con el vestido- le anime- además , quien sabe , tal vez lo uses en otra ocasión . Yo que tu me los llevaría -

Ella sonrió mientras volvía a colocar la tapa de una caja que contenía unos zapatos de color blanco y aspecto más práctico.

-Esto... Angela... - Ella alzo la vista , me miro con curiosidad - ¿Es normal que los Cullen falten mucho a clase?-

Mantuvo los ojos fijos en los zapatos.

-Sí, cuando el tiempo es bueno agarran las mochilas y se van de excursión varios días, incluso el doctor - me contestó en voz baja y sin dejar de mirar a los zapatos - Les encanta vivir al aire libre.

No me formuló ni una pregunta en lugar de las miles que hubiera provocado la mía en los labios de Jessica. Esa era una de las razones por la que Angela me caía realmente bien . Y justo cuando iba a hacerle mas preguntas , las mas importantes , Jessica llego , mostrándonos un diamante de imitación que había encontrado en la joyería y que iba a juego con sus zapatos plateados .  
Habíamos planeado ir a cenar a un pequeño restaurante italiano junto al paseo marítimo, pero la compra de ropa nos había llevado mucho menos tiempo del esperado. Jessica y Angela fueron a dejar las compras en el auto y entonces bajamos dando un paseo hacia la bahía. Les dije que me reuniría con ellas en el restaurante en una hora, ya que quería buscar una librería. Ellas quisieron acompañarme , pero las animé a que se divirtieran. Buscar libros era algo que prefería hacer sola . Se alejaron del coche charlando animadamente y yo me encaminé en la dirección indicada por Jessica . No tuve ningún problema en encontrar la pequeña librería , pero no tenían lo que yo quería . Los escaparates estaban llenos de vasos de cristal y libros sobre sanación espiritual , ni siquiera me moleste en entrar , en lugar de eso me di media vuelta y empecé a caminar . Tenia que haber una librería normal en la ciudad . Anduve entre las calles, llenas por el típico trafico del final de la jornada laboral, con la esperanza de dirigirme hacia el centro. No encontré ninguna librería . Tal vez si tenga que ir a Seattle el sábado .  
Entonces alcé la vista y vi un volvo plateado aparcado ¿Sera …? No , se supone que está de acampada o de caza o lo que sea , solo es una simple coincidencia . Avancé en dirección sur , mirando algunos escaparates que parecía prometedores , pero al final no encontré nada . Aun faltaba mucho para reunirme con Jessica y Angela , así que pensé que podía dar un pequeño paseo antes de encontrarme con ellas .  
Al cruzar la otra calle comencé a darme cuenta de que iba en la dirección equivocada. Los pocos transeúntes que había visto se dirigían hacia el norte y la mayoría de los edificios de la zona parecían almacenes. Decidí dirigirme al este en la siguiente esquina y luego dar la vuelta detrás de unos bloques de edificios para probar suerte en otra calle y regresar al paseo marítimo.  
Un grupo de cuatro hombres doblaron la esquina a la que me dirigía. No tenían muchos mas años que yo . Iban bromeando entre ellos en voz alta, riéndose escandalosamente y dándose codazos unos a otros. Mal presentimiento . Aligeré mi paso y procure dejarles el mayor espacio posible de la acera , no les mire , concentre la vista en la esquina .

-¡Eh! ¡Ahí! - dijo uno al pasar .

Era obvio que se estaba refiriendo a mi , ya que no había nadie mas .

Alcé la vista disimuladamente . Dos de ellos se habían detenido y los otros habían disminuido el paso. El más próximo, un tipo corpulento de cabello oscuro y poco más de veinte años, era el que parecía haber hablado. Llevaba una camisa abierta sobre una camiseta sucia, unos vaqueros con desgarrones y sandalias. Avanzó medio paso hacia mí.

Genial , pensé .

Desvié rápidamente la vista y aligere el paso hacia la esquina , caminando de manera segura y firme . Sujete fuertemente mi bolso , aunque mi intuición me decía que no era mi cartera precisamente lo que querían .

-¡Eh! ¡Espera!-Grito uno a mis espaldas .

Suspire con alivio al doblar la esquina , los había dejado atrás . Y no es que les tenga miedo , yo podía acabar con ellos en un par de segundos . Lo que sucedía era que , como había dicho anteriormente , no me gustaba mucho la violencia . Y sinceramente no quería pelear con esos tipos , aunque se lo merecieran . Me encontré andando sobre una acera que pasaba junto a la parte posterior de varios almacenes de colores sombríos, cada uno con grandes puertas en saliente para descargar camiones, cerradas con candados durante la noche. La parte sur de la calle carecía de acera, consistía en una cerca de malla metálica rematada en alambre de púas por la parte superior con el fin de proteger algún tipo de piezas mecánicas en un patio de almacenaje. Me había dejado la chaqueta en el auto y un repentino escalofrío hizo que me abrazara con fuerza el cuerpo. Una furgoneta pasó a mi lado y luego la carretera se quedó vacía. De repente, el cielo se oscureció más y al mirar por encima del hombro para localizar a la nube causante de esa penumbra, me di cuenta que dos hombres me seguían sigilosamente a seis metros. Formaban parte del mismo grupo que había dejado atrás en la esquina, aunque ninguno de los dos era el moreno que se había dirigido a mí. De inmediato, miré hacia delante y aceleré el paso. Si antes pensaba que los había perdido , ahora pensaba completamente lo contrario .  
Bien , me dije , no hagas absolutamente nada , sigue caminando , como si no los hubieras visto , no actúes hasta que ellos actúen . Escuché atentamente los silenciosos pasos, mucho más si se los comparaba con el bullicio que estaban armando antes. No parecía que estuvieran apresurando el paso ni que se encontraran más cerca. Respira, me recordé . No sabes si te están siguiendo. Continué andando con pasos firmes y seguros , concentrándome en el giro que había a mano derecha, a pocos metros. Podía oírlos a la misma distancia a la que se encontraban antes. Eché una rápida mirada hacia ellos y comprobé que estaban a muchos metros de distancia , muy lejos de mi . Pero me miraban fijamente y eso no me daba buena espina . El tiempo que me costó llegar a la esquina fue una eternidad. Mantuve el mismo paso . Vi cruzar la intersección a dos automóviles que se dirigieron hacia el norte. Estaba a punto de llegar . En cuanto hubiera dejado aquella calle desierta habrían mas personas andando .Me deslicé hasta el stop. A ambos lados de la calle se alineaban unos muros blancos sin ventanas. A lo lejos podía ver dos intersecciones, farolas, automóviles y más peatones, pero todos ellos estaban demasiado lejos, ya que los otros dos hombres del grupo estaban en mitad de la calle, apoyados contra un edificio situado al oeste, mirándome con unas sonrisas de excitación que me dejaron petrificada en la acera. Súbitamente comprendí que no me habían estado siguiendo. Me habían tendido una trampa , me habían acorralado . Si antes no quería pelear , pues ahora si . Queria darles una lección , se acordarían de mi el resto de sus asquerosas vidas . Se iban a arrepentir de haberse cruzado conmigo.

-¡Ahí esta!- dijo uno de los tipos -

-¡Si!- grito otro-

No saben los que les espera . Voy a ser generosa , pensé , voy a darles una oportunidad .

-¡Apártense de mi!- les advertí -

-No seas así, ricura - gritó, y una risa ronca estalló detrás de mí.

Bien, ustedes lo quisieron .

Estuve a punto de lanzarme sobre ellos cuando unos faros aparecieron a la vuelta de la esquina. El coche casi atropello al gordo, obligándole a retroceder hacia la acera de un salto. El coche plateado derrapó hasta detenerse con la puerta del copiloto abierta a menos de un metro.

-Entra- ordeno una voz furiosa-

Le iba a decir que se de media vuelta y regrese por donde vino , que de aquí no me movía hasta haber terminado con ellos , pero luego de pensarlo unos segundos subí de un salto y cerré la puerta de un portazo . La sensación de seguridad que sentí cuando entre al auto , o mejor dicho , desde que escuche su voz me desconcertó , y no era la primera vez que la sentía .  
El interior del coche estaba a oscuras, la puerta abierta no había proyectado ninguna luz, por lo que a duras penas conseguí verle el rostro gracias a las luces del salpicadero. Los neumáticos chirriaron cuando rápidamente aceleró y dio un volantazo que hizo girar el vehículo hacia los atónitos hombres de la calle antes de dirigirse al norte de la ciudad.

-Ponte el cinturón de seguridad-me ordeno . Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que me aferraba al asiento con las manos . Le obedecí rápidamente , luego crucé los brazos sobre mi regazo . Por alguna razón me sentía segura . Si, lo se , segura con un vampiro , que ironía .  
Estudié las facciones perfectas del rostro de Edward a la escasa luz del salpicadero, su expresión reflejaba una ira homicida.

-¿Estas molesto conmigo?- le pregunte -

-No - respondió tajante, pero su tono era de furia-

No lo entendía , si no estaba enojado conmigo… ¿entonces con quien? ¿Con los malditos que querían hacerme daño? Era la única alternativa pero ¿Por qué? A el no le podía importar lo que me pase a mi ¿O si ?. A menos que le haya pasado algo con anterioridad , dudaba que fuera aquello . Tenia muchas cosas en que pensar , lo primero era ¿Cómo es que estaba aquí ? Y ¿Cómo me había encontrado? ¿Me había seguido? ¿Desde cuando? Todo esto era muy confuso , hace apenas unos momentos me encontraba preparándome para pelear con esos hombres y ahora estaba aqui , en el auto con el vampiro . Y me sentía segura con el ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? Pero me alegraba haberme subido a su auto , allí afuera estaba muy enojada , quien sabe que les hubiera hecho a esos hombres . Yo nunca había asesinado a un humano , y tampoco quería hacerlo. Creo que era mejor así , ¿y si se me pasaba la mano con ellos?  
Me quede en silencio , escuchando mi respiración y observándolo de vez en cuando . El auto se detuvo , mire alrededor , pero estaba demasiado oscuro , apenas distinguía las siluetas de los arboles a los lados de la carretera . Me tense al instante . No te hará daño , dijo la vocecita tímida e impertinente que siempre suele aparecer en los momentos mas inoportunos , yo como siempre la obligue a que se callara . Mi día de diversión y sin seres sobrenaturales había acabado .

-¿Bella?- pregunto con voz tensa -

-¿Si?- dije . Mi voz sonaba algo ronca , aclare la garganta en silencio .

-¿Estas bien?- Aun no me miraba -

-Si- respondí con tranquilidad . Y lo estaba , lo estaba desde que llego el .

-Distráeme, por favor - ordenó.

-Perdona, ¿qué?-dije sin entender.

Suspiró con acritud.

-Limítate a charlar de cualquier cosa insustancial hasta que me calme - aclaró  
mientras cerraba los ojos y se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz con los dedos pulgar e índice-

Si antes estaba confundida , pues ahora lo estaba mas . Pero aun así le hice caso . Pensé rápidamente en alguna trivialidad.

-Eh… Mañana antes de clase voy a atropellar a Tyler Crowley - dije finalmente -

El seguía con los ojos cerrados , pero curvo la comisura de sus labios . Había funcionado.

-¿Por qué?-

-Va diciendo por ahí que me va a llevar al baile de promoción . O se ha vuelto loco o intenta hacerme olvidar que casi me mata cuando … bueno ya sabes , y cree que la promoción es la forma correcta . Estaremos a mano cuando ponga en peligro su vida . No necesito mas enemigos , y tal vez Lauren se apacigüe un poco si Tyler me deja en paz . Aunque … también podría destrozarle su auto , no podría llevar a nadie al baile … - razoné

-Estaba enterado-

-¿Si?- pregunte sorprendida - Bueno si esta paralitico del cuello para abajo tampoco podrá ir baile … y menos si esta muerto …- dije perfeccionando mi plan -

El suspiro y abrió por fin los ojos .

-¿Estas bien?-

-En realidad , no -

Esperé pero no volvió a hablar. Reclinó la cabeza contra el asiento y miró el techo . Tenía el rostro rígido .

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte con un hilo de voz -

-A veces tengo problemas con mi genio, Bella.

Si , se nota . Pensé .  
El también susurraba, y no dejaba de mirar por la ventana mientras lo hacía, con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Pero no me conviene dar media vuelta y dar caza a esos... - no terminó la frase,  
desvió la mirada y volvió a luchar por controlar la rabia - Al menos, eso es de lo que me intento convencer- continuó

-Ah - dije - creo que te entiendo, a mi me pasa a veces , bueno en realidad casi todo el tiempo - admití-No eres el único que piensa así , no se lo que les habría hecho si tu no hubieras aparecido , nunca he matado a una persona y para serte sincera , no quería experimentar eso hoy . Pero si pierdes el control avísame y yo te acompañaré, hace mucho que no tengo algo de acción . Eran cuatro , nos los podemos repartir a la mitad , el problema es donde esconderíamos los cuerpos después . Bueno eso si los matamos , creo que una buena golpiza bastaría … ¿Qué? - dije cuando se quedo mirándome con los ojos abiertos .

-Estas bromeando ¿No?-

-No , hablo enserio . Creo que me deje llevar un poco - sonreí -¿Ya estas mejor?- le pregunte -

-Algo- dijo-

-Me alegro. Creo que es mejor que deje de hacer planes macabros … ¡Ay! - me queje al sentir un fuerte dolor en la frente -

-¿Qué sucede?- Me pregunto alarmado-

-No .. No es nada- le tranquilice-

-Pero te has quejado ¿No te has hecho daño con algo, verdad ?-

-No, tranquilo , estoy bien , solo me vino una pequeña punzada de dolor en la frente, suele pasarme eso -

-¿Estas segura de que …?-

-Si . Jessica y Angela deben estar preocupadas por mi … al menos Angela , iba a reunirme con ellas - dije cuando vi que iba a seguir preguntándome si me encontraba bien . Por lo visto este vampiro era algo exagerado , tal vez pretenda llevarme al hospital o algo así , y sinceramente no estaba de humor para hacer una tercera visita a urgencias .  
Arrancó el motor sin decir nada más, girando con suavidad y regresando rápidamente hacia la ciudad. Siguió conduciendo a gran velocidad cuando estuvimos bajo las lámparas, sorteando con facilidad los vehículos más lentos . Aparcó en paralelo al bordillo en un espacio que yo habría considerado demasiado pequeño para el volvo, pero él lo encajó sin esfuerzo al primer intento. Miré por la ventana en busca de las luces de La Bella Italia. Jessica y Angela acababan de salir y se alejaban caminando rápidamente.

-¿Cómo sabías dónde...? - comencé, pero luego me calle y me limité a sacudir la cabeza. Ya sospechaba como me había encontrado . Oí abrirse la puerta y me giré para verle salir.

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunte

-Llevarte a cenar-

Me sonrió levemente , pero su mirada aun era severa . Se alejó del auto y cerró de un portazo. Me apresuré a salir también. Me esperaba en la acera y habló antes de que pudiera despegar los labios.

-Detén a Jessica y Angela antes de que también deba buscarlas a ellas. Dudo que  
pueda volver a contenerme si me tropiezo otra vez con tus amigos- Su tono de voz era amenazante .

-Dudo que yo también pueda- susurré antes de gritar para llamar a mis amigas -  
¡Jess, Angela! - Saludé con el brazo cuando se volvieron. Se apresuraron en regresar. La expresión de alivio de sus rostros se convirtió en sorpresa cuando vieron quién era mi acompañante .

-¿Dónde has estado? - preguntó Jessica con suspicacia.

-Me perdí - admití con timidez - y luego me encontré con Edward - Le señalé con un gesto -

-¿Les importaría que me uniera a ustedes?- les preguntó con voz sedosa e irresistible . Por las caras que pusieron supe que el nunca había empleado a fondo sus encantos . Casi me reí, casi .

-Eh… sí, claro - musitó Jessica.

-De hecho - confesó Angela - Bella, lo cierto es que ya hemos cenado mientras te esperábamos... Perdona-

-No pasa nada -hice un gesto de inferencia con los hombros - No tengo hambre.

-Creo que deberías comer algo - intervino Edward en voz baja, pero autoritaria.  
Buscó a Jessica con la mirada y le habló un poco más alto - ¿Les importa que lleve a Bella a casa esta noche? Así, no tendrán que esperar mientras cena.

-Eh, supongo que no... hay problema…-

Jessica se mordió el labio en un intento de deducir por mi expresión si era eso lo que yo quería. Le guiñé un ojo. Nada deseaba más que estar a solas con mi perpetuo salvador vampírico . Había muchas preguntas que no le podría hacer mientras no estuviéramos solos .

-De acuerdo - Angela fue más rápida que Jessica - Nos vemos mañana, Bella,  
Edward...

Tomó la mano de Jessica y la arrastró hacia el auto, que pude ver un poco más lejos, aparcado en First Street. Cuando entraron, Jessica se volvió y me saludó con la mano. Por su rostro supe que se moría de curiosidad. Ya me podía imaginar el interrogatorio de mañana . Le devolví el saludo y esperé a que se alejaran antes de volverme hacia Edward.

-Enserio, no tengo hambre- insistí -

-Compláceme-

Se dirigió hasta la puerta del restaurante y la mantuvo abierta con gesto obstinado.  
Recuerdo que un dia mi madre me dijo : No veo el dia en que aparezca otra persona igual de terca que tu . Bien , pues el dia había llegado . Era un vampiro , y estaba frente a mi . Pasé a su lado y entré con un suspiro de resignación.  
Era temporada baja para el turismo en Port Angeles, por lo que el restaurante no estaba lleno. Vi el brillo en los ojos de nuestra anfitriona mientras evaluaba a Edward. Le dio la bienvenida con un poco más de entusiasmo del necesario. Me sorprendió lo mucho que eso me molestó.

-¿Tienen una mesa para dos? - preguntó Edward con voz tentadora-

Vi cómo los ojos de la rubia se posaban en mí y luego se desviaban, contenta por la falta de contacto entre Edward y yo. Tal vez pensara que somos primos o algo así . Nos condujo a una gran mesa para cuatro en el centro de la zona más concurrida del comedor. Estaba a punto de sentarme cuando Edward me indicó lo contrario con la cabeza.

-¿Tiene, tal vez, algo más privado? - insistió con voz suave a la anfitriona , a la vez que le entregaba discretamente una propina. No había visto a nadie rechazar una mesa , salvo en las viejas películas.

-Naturalmente - parecía tan sorprendida como yo. Se giró y nos condujo alrededor de una mampara hasta llegar a una sala de reservados - ¿Algo como esto?-

-Perfecto-Le dedicó una centelleante sonrisa a la dueña, dejándola momentáneamente deslumbrada.

-Esto... - sacudió la cabeza - Ahora mismo les atiendo-

Se alejó caminando con paso vacilante.

-De veras , no deberías hacerle eso a la gente . Pobrecita -

-¿Hacer qué?-

-Deslumbrarla... Probablemente, ahora está en la cocina hiperventilando.

Pareció confuso.

-Vamos-le dije - Tienes que saber el efecto que produces en los demás-

Ladeó la cabeza con los ojos llenos de curiosidad.

-¿Los deslumbro?

-¿No te has dado cuenta? ¿Crees que todos ceden con tanta facilidad?-

Ignoró mis preguntas.

-¿Te deslumbro a ti?-

-Si, frecuentemente- admití .

¡¿Qué?! ¿Como que "si"? , ¿que significa eso de "si"? ¿Cómo te atreves a decirle eso al vampiro?¿Estas loca? ¡El no te deslumbra! ¡Tu eres indiferente a los encantos de los vampiros!¡No puedes …!

Entonces llegó la camarera, con rostro expectante. La anfitriona había hecho mutis por el foro definitivamente, y la chica no parecía nada decepcionada. Se echó un mechón de cabello negro detrás de la oreja y sonrió con innecesaria calidez.

-Hola . Me llamo Amber y voy a atenderles esta noche. ¿Qué les pongo de beber?-

Me di cuenta que ella solo se dirigía a el . Edward me miró.

-Voy a tomar una CocaCola- dije

-Dos - dijo él.

-Enseguida las traigo - le aseguró con otra sonrisa innecesaria, pero él no lo vio,  
porque me miraba a mí. Sonreí para mis adentros .

-¿Qué pasa? - le pregunté cuando se fue la camarera. Tenía la mirada fija en mi .

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Bien - contesté

-¿No tienes mareos, ni frío, ni malestar...? -

-Debería ¿Verdad?- sonreí

Se rió entre dientes ante la perplejidad de mi respuesta.

-Bueno, de hecho esperaba que entraras en estado de shock-

Su rostro se contrajo al esbozar aquella perfecta sonrisa de picardía.

-Dudo que eso vaya a suceder - respondí - Siempre se me ha dado muy bien reprimir las cosas desagradables-

-Da igual, me sentiré mejor cuando hayas tomado algo de glucosa y comida-

La camarera apareció con nuestras bebidas y una cesta de colines en ese momento. Permaneció de espaldas a mí mientras las colocaba sobre la mesa. ¿Es que nadie le había enseñado como comportarse?

-¿Han decidido qué van a pedir? - preguntó , solamente a Edward.

-¿Bella? -inquirió él.

Ella se volvió hacia mí de mala gana . Pedí lo primero que vi en el menú.

-Eh... Tomaré el ravioli de setas-

-¿Y usted?-

Se volvió hacia Edward con una gran sonrisa.

-Nada para mí - contestó.

Claro que no .

-Si cambia de opinión, hágamelo saber-

La sonrisa coqueta seguía ahí, pero él no la miraba y la camarera se marchó  
descontenta.

-Bebe - me ordenó.

Al principio, di unos sorbitos a mi refresco , pero luego, bebí a tragos más  
largos, sorprendida de la sed que tenía. Comprendí que me la había terminado toda cuando Edward empujó su vaso hacia mí.

-Gracias - murmuré, aún sedienta. El frío del refresco se extendió por mi pecho y me estremecí.

-¿Tienes frío?

-Es sólo la CocaCola - dije mientras volvía a estremecerme.

-¿No tienes una cazadora? - me reprochó.

-Sí - miré a la vacía silla contigua y caí en la cuenta - Vaya, la he dejado en el  
auto de Jessica-

Edward se quitó la suya. No podía apartar los ojos de su rostro. Se estaba quitando su cazadora de cueto beis debajo de la cual llevaba un suéter de cuello vuelto que se ajustaba muy bien, resaltando lo musculoso que era su pecho. Me obligue a apartar la vista . No lo podía creer , se había quitado su cazadora por mi , aunque después de todo el no la necesitaba . Pero aun así me emocionó ese gesto que , nunca nadie había tenido conmigo , y menos un vampiro . Me sentí rara .

-Gracias - dije nuevamente mientas deslizaba los brazos en su cazadora . La prenda estaba helada, igual que cuando me ponía mi ropa a primera hora de la  
mañana. Tirité otra vez. Tenía un olor asombroso, no se parecía a ninguna colonia. Es el olor de un vampiro , Bella . No debería gustarte , me dije . Las mangas eran demasiado largas y las eché hacia atrás para tener libres las manos.

-Tu piel tiene un aspecto encantador con ese color azul - observó mientras me  
miraba. Me sorprendió y bajé la vista sonrojada. Empujó la cesta con los colines hacia mí.

-No voy a entrar en estado de shock, de verdad-protesté.

-Pues deberías, una persona normal lo haría, y tú ni siquiera pareces alterada-

-¿Acaso olvidas que no soy una persona normal?- le recordé -

Sonrió .Me miró a los ojos y vi que los suyos eran claros, de ese tono dorado que tiene el caramelo. Era obvio que había cazado muy recientemente.

-Además … me siento segura contigo-

Confesar eso me sorprendió y desagrado muchísimo , y no fui la única .

-No deberías-

-Lo se - dije . Lo que sucede es que me estoy convirtiendo en una estúpida , eso o me estoy volviendo loca , dije en mi mente .

Tomé un colín y comencé a mordisquearlo por un extremo, evaluando su expresión. Me pregunté cuándo sería el momento oportuno para empezar a interrogarle.

-Normalmente estás de mejor humor cuando tus ojos brillan -comenté, como que no quiere la cosa , a ver si le sonsacaba algo .

Atónito, me miró.

-¿Qué?

-Estás de mal humor cuando tienes los ojos negros. Entonces, me lo veo venir -  
Continué - Tengo una teoría al respecto-

-¿Teoría?-Dijo entrecerrando los ojos -

-Aja-

-¿Sobre que, exactamente ?-

-Sobre lo que tu eres en realidad-dije y le volví a dar un mordisco al pan -

Me causo gracia cuando se le descompuso la cara , y casi suelto una carcajada , pero me contuve , adopte una expresión despreocupada . El recobro la compostura rápidamente y se esforzó mucho para hacer aparecer una sonrisa en su cara .

-¿Y que es lo que soy , según tu ?- pregunto , esforzándose para mantener su tono de voz tranquilo .

Consideré decírselo en este momento , solo por ver su expresión , pero luego lo pensé mejor y quise mantenerlo en suspenso .

-Te lo diré en auto , si quieres - dije - alguien puede oírnos , y no creo que quieras eso -

Me di cuenta de que inconscientemente nos habíamos ido inclinando cada vez más cerca uno del otro, ya que ambos nos erguimos cuando ella se aproximó. Dejó el plato delante de mí, tenía buena pinta y olía bien , y rápidamente se volvió hacia Edward para preguntarle:

-¿Ha cambiado de idea? ¿No hay nada que le pueda ofrecer?

Capté rápidamente el doble significado de sus palabras. Descarada .

-No, gracias, pero estaría bien que nos trajera algo más de beber- Dijo señalando los vasos vacios que yo tenia delante de mi .

-Claro-

Quitó los vasos vacíos y se marchó, visiblemente desencantada por su rechazo .

-¿Qué decías? - Pregunto luego que la camarera se marchara -

-Te lo diré después . Si … - agregue al final , recordando uno de mis objetivos , que era averiguar cosas sobre el , antes de entregarlo para que lo matasen -

-¿Hay condiciones ?- Enarco una ceja -

-Claro que las hay . Solo tienes que responder a algunas de mis preguntas . Te lo vuelvo a repetir , si tu quieres , porque terminare averiguándolo de todos modos -

La camarera regreso con nuestras bebidas , las puso sobre la mesa y se fue sin decir una palabra . La vi alejarse y pensé que me agradaba mas cuando ella estaba callada y apartada de nosotros , sobre todo de Edward . Baje la vista hacia mi plato y tome el tenedor . Y entonces cuando iba a pinchar un ravioli y metérmelo a la boca un chillido agudo me hiso detenerme y girarme abruptamente hacia la dirección de donde provenía aquel ruido . Contemple la escena durante unos segundos y comprendí que era lo que sucedía . En una mesa , que se hallaba a una distancia bastante lejana a la nuestra , estaban sentados una pareja , o lo estaban hacia unos segundos , ya que ahora se encontraban de pie , abrazándose y besándose efusivamente , luego de que el joven le pidiera matrimonio a la chica de cabellos rubios que desbordaba alegría por cada poro de su piel . Por un momento pensé que se pondrían a saltar y a bailar de la alegría y emoción , pero recobraron la compostura y se sentaron nuevamente , aunque de vez en cuando , reían nerviosamente . De seguro , hace un par de años atrás , cuando yo era una niña soñadora en ingenua , me habría emocionado al ver la escena , pero ahora ya no me causaba ni el menor interés .

-Ah , que conmovedor - murmure con sorna , regresando la vista en mi mesa y a mi plato - Cuanto amor , que lo disfruten mientras dure - luego hinqué un ravioli con el tenedor y me lo metí a la boca . Mastique lentamente .

-¿Por qué dices eso ?- pregunto el , sorprendido .

-Solo digo lo que veo - dije cuando tuve la boca libre - Ahora están muy bien , desbordan felicidad . Espera a que se casen y veras . Claro , los primeros días todo fenomenal , los dos contentos , no se quieren despegar el uno al otro ni dos segundos . Pasa el primer mes , el segundo , y duraran así un tiempo . Luego ya no se quieren ni ver , empiezan las peleas , los golpes , los cuernos , y finalmente se separan , y deberían considerarse afortunados si las cosas suceden así y no en otras situaciones que acabaran en completa desgracia . Al final , los que mas sufren son los hijos , si los tuvieron . Ahora en estos tiempos los matrimonios no duran mucho . Bueno , eso si es que casan , lo mas probable es que suceda algo y la novia le aviente el anillo por la cara , será mejor si sucede eso , se evitaran el sufrimiento de mas adelante . El matrimonio es algo muy importante , no es juego o un objeto cualquiera del cual te puedes deshacer cuando te canses , y antes de contraerlo hay que pensarlo muy bien , pero parece que la mayoría no piensa eso . Dicen "me caso" y punto . Algunos sin conocer bien a esa persona , como es , si ronca por la noche o que costumbres tiene . Nunca llegas a conocer bien a esa persona hasta que convives con ella , y a convivir no me refiero a pasar una noche o un fin de semana juntos . Y cuando eso sucede , cuando ven el verdadero yo de esa persona , a algunos no les gusta , y allí empiezan los problemas , por muy pequeño que sea . Y eso no es lo único , no son las únicas cosas que tienen que afrontar . Y si no se quieren lo suficiente , si ellos en realidad no se tienen ese amor que creen tener , pues no duran mucho -

Me sorprendí , ese era uno de los discursos mas largos que yo había dado , al menos desde que llegue a Forks . El me siguió mirando con la misma expresión de sorpresa de hace un rato .

-Tienes un concepto … bastante peculiar sobre el matrimonio , pero creo que tienes algo de razón - admitió finalmente -

-Claro que la tengo , pero aun así … realmente deseo que ellos sean felices -

Volví la mirada hacia ellos , aun sonrientes y tomados de las manos . Por un momento baje la guardia y la chica soñadora que había en mi salió a la superficie . Desee ser esa chica , feliz y despreocupada . Desee poder ser una chica normal , con una vida normal , desee … pero luego , inmediatamente , regresé a mi postura firme y dura . Desvié la mirada y fingí prestarle atención a mi plato .

-Y … ¿Tu nunca has pensado en … casarte ?- pregunto Edward .

Felizmente tenia la boca vacía , porque de lo contrario me habría atragantado . ¿Enserio me preguntaba eso , después de haber oído todo lo que yo había dicho ?

-¿Yo? ¿Casarme? - dije . Solté una breve carcajada - Hay mas posibilidades de que un rayo me caiga encima que de casarme . Como habrás notado , no tengo un buen concepto sobre esto . Así que … no , gracias -

Aunque , a decir verdad , yo si había soñado con eso . Había soñado con , algún dia , casarme , tener una familia , hijos … Queria saber que se sentía amar y ser amada … tenia muchos sueños y metas … pero eso era antes , esa Bella murió hace muchos años . Murió de poco a poco , con el trascurso del tiempo . Y el golpe final , el que acabo con ella , fue aquel dia , cuando ese vampiro la asesino , y como si fuera poco , regreso por mi mas tarde . Entonces esa Bella murió , desapareció completamente . En su lugar quedo otra , la fuerte y la dura . Mi único objetivo en la vida ahora era cazar vampiros . Me enseñaron a pelear , a mentir , a fingir , a engatusar , y descubrí que era buena en eso . Ya desde antes se me daba bien engañar . Me gustaba ver como los malditos vampiros caían en mis redes , se tragaban toda mi actuación y luego morían a causa de su semejante acto de idiotez . Y lamentablemente , a este vampiro que tenia ahora en frente , le esperaba el mismo destino que los demás vampiros a quienes me mandaron a cazar , el mismo horrible y desastroso destino . Levante la vista y mire su deslumbrante rostro , sentí una punzada de pena , al pensar en lo que le esperaba mas adelante . Aparte la vista inmediatamente cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron , no quería sentir lo que seguro iba a sentir cuando mirara esos hermosos ojos dorados .

-Aun eres joven , cambiaras de opinión en un par de años -

-No lo creo - replique rápidamente - Siempre he pensado así y seguiré pensándolo , así pasen cien años . Bueno ¿ Ya estas listo para responde a mis preguntas ? -

Necesitaba cambiar urgentemente de tema , además ya había llegado la hora del interrogatorio , o mas bien de su interrogatorio .  
A el le cambio la cara , su expresión se volvió mas dura .

-Bien, adelante -

Tenia muchas preguntas en mente , pero yo sabia que no podía preguntárselas , no aun . Lo mejor era empezar por lo mas sencillo , eso siempre me había funcionado .

-¿Por qué estas en Port Angeles ?-

Bajo la vista sobre y cruzó las manos sobre la mesa muy despacio para luego mirarme a través de sus pestañas, mientras apareció una sonrisa en su rostro .

-Siguiente pregunta-

-¿Qué? Pero esa es la mas fácil - objeté -

-La siguiente- repitió -

-Bien , pero te advierto que no te las vas a pasar salteándote las preguntas todo el tiempo -

Baje la vista , frustrada . Esto no estaba yendo como yo quería , habíamos empezado mal . No había respondido a mi pregunta , y eso que esta era la mas fácil ¿Cómo respondería las otras? . Pinché nuevamente un ravioli y lo mastique lentamente , dándome tiempo para pensar en la siguiente pregunta .

-En tal caso , esta bien - le mire y proseguí - Supongamos que, hipotéticamente, alguien es capaz de... saber lo qué piensa la gente, de leer sus mentes, ya sabes, salvo unas cuantas excepciones ...-

-Solo una excepción- me corrigió - Hipotéticamente -

-De acuerdo, solo una excepción -

Y esa excepción era yo , afortunadamente . Que el me leyera la mente complicaría mucho las cosas , para no decir que imposibilitaría las cosas . Aunque , tal vez no las complicara mucho , casi siempre he podido controlar mis pensamientos y disfrazarlos , pero aun si no seria bueno que el supiera lo que pensara , se me podría escapar un pensamiento y ahí si se armaría el problema .  
La cosa parecía ir bien , el me estaba siguiendo el juego , eso era bueno . Esperaba que siguiera así . Ahora solo tenia que seguir formulando las preguntas con mucho, mucho cuidado .

-Entonces … ¿Cómo funciona? ¿Qué limitaciones tiene? ¿Cómo podría ese alguien... encontrar a otra persona en el momento adecuado? ¿Cómo sabría que ella está en un apuro? … -

¡Diablos , Bella! ¡Se suponía que formularías las preguntas con cuidado, no que explotaras de esa manera ! ¡¿A eso llamas cuidado?!

-¿Hipotéticamente?-

Asentí rápidamente .

-Bueno , si … ese alguien …-

-Supongamos que se llama Joe - sugerí

-En ese caso, Joe. Si Joe hubiera estado atento, la sincronización no tendría por qué haber sido tan exacta - negó con la cabeza - Sólo tú podrías meterte en líos en un sitio tan pequeño. Destrozarías las estadísticas de delincuencia para una  
década, ya sabes -

-Te recuerdo que estamos hablando de un caso hipotético- le recordé fríamente . No necesitaba que me recordara la mala suerte que tenia .

-Si , cierto - se rió - ¿Qué tal si la llamamos Jane ?-

-¿Cómo Jane Vul …. ? Esta bien - Acepte rápidamente , antes que siga metiendo la pata . ¿Jane Vulturi ? ¿Ibas a decir Jane Vulturi ? ¿Qué mas le dirás ? ¡ Ahora solo falta que le confieses lo que eres en realidad !

-¿Qué ibas a decir ? - me pregunto . Sus ojos se ampliaron un poco y relucieron de curiosidad y sorpresa .

-Nada. Continua - Respondí cortante y sin ponerme nerviosa .

Me estudio por un largo momento , luego aparto la vista . Parecía estar debatiéndose entre decirme la verdad o no .

-¿Cómo lo supiste ?- volví a preguntar -

Nuestras miradas se encontraron . Por un momento temí que se haya dado cuenta de que hay algo raro en mi y que se fuera . Y para decir verdad , yo hubiera hecho eso , porque , según yo , no estaba siendo para nada convincente .

-Puedes confiar en mi - murmure , mirándole a los ojos . Me sentí fatal al decir eso , porque en realidad el no debía confiar en mi , si no todo lo contrario , alejarse y desconfiar . Nunca antes me había sentido tan mal por mentirle a un vampiro ¿ Por que con él era así ?  
Estire el brazo para tocarle las manos cruzadas , pero el las retiro levemente , yo hice lo mismo con las mías . Me entristecí ante su rechazo .

-No sé si tengo otra alternativa - su voz era un susurro - Me equivoqué. Eres mucho más observadora de lo que pensaba -

-Creí que siempre tenías razón- le dije

-Así era - sacudió la cabeza otra vez - Hay otra cosa en la que también me  
equivoqué contigo. No eres un imán para los accidentes... Esa no es una clasificación lo suficientemente extensa. Eres un imán para los problemas. Si hay algo peligroso en un radio de quince kilómetros, inexorablemente te encontrará-

No le respondí a eso , lastimosamente esa era mi dura y triste realidad .

-¿Te incluyes en esa categoría?- pregunte luego de unos segundos -

-Sin ninguna duda-

Su rostro se volvió frío e inexpresivo. Volví a estirar la mano por la mesa, ignorándolo cuando él retiró levemente las suyas, para tocar tímidamente el dorso de sus manos con las yemas de los dedos. Tenía la piel fría y dura como una piedra , y eso debería desagradarme , pero no lo hacia . Al contrario , me gustaba .

-Gracias - musité con ferviente gratitud - Es la segunda vez.

Su rostro se suavizó.

-No dejarás que haya una tercera, ¿de acuerdo?-

¿Por qué? Pregunto una vocecita triste y desilusionada en mi cabeza .

Fruncí el ceño, pero asentí con la cabeza. Apartó su mano de debajo de la mía y puso ambas sobre la mesa, se inclinó hacia mí.

-Te seguí a Port Angeles - admitió, hablando muy deprisa - Nunca antes había  
intentado mantener con vida a alguien en concreto, y es mucho más problemático de lo que creía, pero eso tal vez se deba a que se trata de ti. La gente normal parece capaz de pasar el día sin tantas catástrofes -

Había admitido que me había seguido . Eso debería desagradarme , molestarme he incomodarme . Como seguro lo habría hecho cualquiera , pero en lugar de eso sentí una extraña oleada de satisfacción , sonreí involuntariamente .

-¿Crees que me había llegado la hora la primera vez, cuando ocurrió lo de la  
furgoneta, y que has interferido en el destino? - especulé para distraerme.

-Esa no fue la primera vez - replicó con dureza. Lo miré sorprendida . El miraba al suelo - La primera fue cuando te conocí.  
Sentí un escalofrío al oír sus palabras y recordé bruscamente la furibunda mirada de sus ojos negros aquel primer día, pero lo ahogó la abrumadora sensación de seguridad que sentía en presencia de Edward, y que no debería sentir .

-¿Lo recuerdas? - inquirió con su rostro de ángel muy serio.

-Sí - respondí con serenidad ¿Cómo no recordarlo ?-

-Te debí haber asustado- dijo con pena -

-No , no me asustaste - dije , aun manteniendo mi tono de voz sereno - Solo pensé que estabas loco o algo así , aunque debo admitir que me incomodaste bastante -

-No te culpo - dijo

Sonrió por unos momentos , luego su rostro volvió a ser serio .

-Y aun así estás aquí sentada - comentó con un deje de incredulidad en su voz -

-Sí, estoy aquí... gracias a ti - me callé y luego le incité - Porque de alguna manera  
has sabido encontrarme hoy-

Frunció los labios y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados mientras volvía a cavilar. Lanzó una mirada a mi plato, casi intacto, y luego a mí.

-Tú comes y yo hablo - me propuso.

Rápidamente saqué del plato otro ravioli con el tenedor, lo hice estallar en mi boca y mastiqué de forma apresurada.

-Seguirte el rastro es más difícil de lo habitual. Normalmente puedo hallar a alguien con suma facilidad siempre que haya «oído» su mente antes - me miró con ansiedad y comprendí que me había quedado helada . Me obligué a tragar, pinché otro ravioli y me lo metí en la boca -

-Vigilaba a Jessica sin mucha atención... Como te dije, sólo tú puedes meterte en líos en Port Angeles. Al principio no me di cuenta de que te habías ido por tu cuenta y luego, cuando comprendí que ya no estabas con ellas, fui a buscarte a la librería que vislumbré en la mente de Jessica. Te puedo decir que sé que no llegaste a entrar y que te dirigiste al sur. Sabía que tendrías que dar la vuelta pronto, por lo que me limité a esperarte, investigando al azar en los pensamientos de los viandantes para saber si alguno se había fijado en ti, y saber de ese modo dónde estabas. No tenía razones para preocuparme, pero estaba extrañamente ansioso…-

Se sumió en sus pensamientos, mirando fijamente a la nada, podía imaginarme la escena .

-Comencé a conducir en círculos, seguía alerta. El sol se puso al fin y estaba a punto de salir y seguirte a pie cuando... - enmudeció, rechinando los dientes con súbita ira. Se esforzó en calmarse.

-¿Qué pasó entonces? - susurré. Edward seguía mirando al vacío por encima de mi cabeza-

-Oí lo que pensaban - gruñó, al torcer el gesto, el labio superior se curvó mostrando sus dientes - y vi tu rostro en sus mentes -

De repente, en un rápido movimiento , se inclinó hacia delante, con el codo apoyado en la mesa y la mano sobre los ojos.

- Resultó duro, no sabes cuánto, dejarlos... vivos - el brazo amortiguaba la voz - Te podía haber dejado ir con Jessica y Angela, pero temía - admitió con un hilo de voz - que, si me dejabas solo, iría a por ellos-

Me quede en silencio , observándolo . ¿Enserio iba a asesinar a esos hombres por mi ? Se preocupaba por mi . Eso quería decir que le importaba , y mucho . Nunca antes un vampiro se había preocupado por mi , bueno excepto Enrique , que me había defendido una vez de una situación parecida a esta . Ese fue el dia en que nos conocimos . Entonces me dijo su nombre y que seriamos vecinos , y me percate de sus rasgos perfectos , me di cuenta de que el era el vampiro a quien yo tenia que cazar . ¿Es que siempre tenia que ser así ? ¿Por qué me tocaban vampiros buenos ? Entregarlos para que los maten es mas difícil cuando se comportan bien contigo . Era una ingrata , ambos me habían defendido , y mira como les había pagado . A Enrique lo entregue a los cazavampiros para que lo mataran y a Edward … pues le esperaba lo mismo .

Permanecí sentada en silencio, confusa , con las manos cruzadas sobre el vientre y recostada lánguidamente contra el respaldo de la silla. El seguía con la mano en el rostro, tan inmóvil que parecía una estatua tallada. Finalmente alzó la vista y sus ojos buscaron los míos .

-¿Estás lista para ir a casa? - preguntó.

-Lo estoy para salir de aquí - precisé, inmensamente agradecida de que nos quedara una hora larga de coche antes de llegar a casa juntos. Aun no estaba preparada para despedirme de él.

Abrí rápidamente mi bolso y empecé a buscar mi cartera . La encontré sin problemas .

-¿Qué haces ?- Me pregunto.

-¿Tu que crees ? Pues pagar la cuenta - Le respondí mientras sacaba mi billetera de piel de cocodrilo color morado . El dije de corazón que tenia en la parte del broche tintineo cuando lo abrí . Compre esta billetera un dia cuando nos dejaron salir en el castillo , la razón por la que la compre fue que era idéntica a la que yo tenia a los doce años y que me regalo mi madre . Esa billetera debe estar en algún lugar de mi antigua casa , la cual abandone hace muchos años , junto a otras de mis cosas . Esta , en lugar de la antigua , tiene una foto de Max , Jenny y yo , que nos tomamos en los jardines del castillo . La antigua , tenia una foto de mi madre y yo . Hubiera querido también poner una foto de mi madre pero lamentablemente no tenia ninguna , como dije , deje muchas cosas cuando me escape .

-De ninguna manera , yo pago - me contradijo -

-Claro que no . Yo he comido , yo pago -

Esto era una de las cosas que mas odiaba , no me gustaba que la gente pague las cosas por mi , me sentía incomoda . Ya me costaba bastante aceptar el dinero de la organización y los regalos , pero esas eran cosas muy diferentes , eso no es igual a que un vampiro pague por mi .  
Cuando abrí mi billetera me di cuanta de que tendría que retirar un poco de dinero de mi cuenta .

-Deja que yo pague la cuenta ¿Si ?-

Levante la cabeza para mirarlo y me arrepentí de hacerlo . Quise desviar la vista inmediatamente pero era demasiado tarde , ya había caído en el poder de su mirada .

-Esta bien- dije , momentáneamente deslumbrada .

La camarera apareció de la nada , como si la hubieran llamado, o estuviera observando. Era mas probable que estuviera observando .

-¿Qué tal todo? - preguntó a Edward.

-Dispuestos para pagar la cuenta, gracias-

Edward alzó la vista, aguardando.

-Claro - tartamudeó - Aquí la tiene.

La camarera extrajo una carpetita de cuero del bolsillo delantero de su delantal negro y se la entregó. Edward ya sostenía un billete en la mano. Lo deslizó dentro de la carpetita y se la devolvió de inmediato.

-Quédese con el cambio-

Sonrió, se puso de pie , yo le imite . Ella volvió a dirigirle una sonrisa insinuante. ¿Es que acaso no se daba cuenta de que a él no le interesaba ?

-Que tengan una buena noche-

Edward no apartó los ojos de mí mientras le daba las gracias. Reprimí una sonrisa.  
Caminó muy cerca de mí hasta la puerta, pero siguió poniendo mucho cuidado en no tocarme.

-Estaba su numero de celular ¿ Cierto ? - dije con una sonrisa , fuera ya del restaurante -

-¿Cómo lo sabes ? - me pregunto sorprendido -

Me encogí de hombros .

-Se paso todo el tiempo coqueteando contigo , lo extraño seria que no te hubiera dado su teléfono -

Recuerdo que una vez, cuando en la organización nos dieron permiso para salir un domingo , Jenny , Max y yo fuimos a comer a un restaurante al finalizar el dia . En ese entonces yo tenia quince años , Max dieciséis y Jenny diecisiete, pero todos aparentábamos mas edad . La comida estaba deliciosa , conversamos mucho y fue un dia estupendo . Finalmente la camarera nos trajo la cuenta , la otra mesa la llamo y se fue dejándonos la carpeta . Max fue el primero en cogerla y abrirla , nosotras dos estábamos demasiado entretenidas conversando . Entonces Max empezó a pincharme el hombro con su dedo , tratando de llamar mi atención y enseñándome un papelito. Resulto que el papelito que intentaba enseñarme era un numero telefónico. Una vez que atrajo mi atención señalo a la camarera que estaba en otra mesa tomando pedido , indicándome que ella se lo había dado . Aun recuerdo el rostro sorprendido y asustado que tenia Max . El dejo nuevamente el papel en su lugar y nos pusimos de acuerdo para pagar la cuenta . Le faltaron pies para salir del restaurante y alejarse de la camarera , parecía un niño asustado . Sonreí ante el recuerdo .  
Edward abrió la puerta del copiloto y la sostuvo hasta que entré. Luego, la cerró detrás de mí con suavidad. Le contemplé dar la vuelta por la parte delantera del coche de nuevo sorprendida por el garbo con que se movía. Probablemente debería haberme habituado a estas alturas, pero no era así. Tenía la sensación de que Edward no era la clase de persona a la que alguien pueda acostumbrarse. Una vez dentro, arrancó y puso al máximo la calefacción, aunque estaba bien caliente con su cazadora, oliendo su aroma cuando creía que no me veía. Se metió entre el tráfico sin mirar, y fue esquivando coches en dirección a la autopista.

**¡Hola! Bueno, se que no suelo dejar notas (Nunca lo he hecho. No aquí, al menos) Es que de verdad no sabía que poner, ya que no hay muchos comentarios y no se si la gente lee lo que escribo o no, y no quería escribir por nada. Pero, leí un comentario anterior, y pues decidí aclarar sus dudas.**

**Me alegra que te esté gustando mi historia y que hayas decidido escribirlo en tu comentario. Si todos los que lo leyeran fueran como tu y dejaran un comentario, aunque sea para decir que mi historia esta horrenda, sería muy diferente... En fin, me estoy yendo del tema. Tus preguntas.**

**Como Bella ha explicado, los poderes de un cazavampiros desaparece con la mordida de un vampiro. Se va. Para siempre. Así que no, Bella no recuperará sus poderes.**

**Rosalie, Alice, jasper, Emmett. Ellos aun no salen en la historia, pero saldrán mas adelante. En la continuación, para ser exactos. Si, he pensando en hacer una continuación. Son demasiadas ideas que se me han ocurrido para hacerlo todo en una sola parte. En realidad, serán dos continuaciones mas. Si, si, algo así como una trilogía xDD Solo que en versión fanfic xD La verdad es que pienso hacer de esto una trilogía cuando sea mas grande. Cambiar algunas cosas y tener mi propia historia. Tengo muchas, muchas ideas y no pienso tirarlas a la basura.**

**Pero bueno, no voy a seguir aburriéndolos con mis ilusos sueños xDD Espero que les haya gustado este cap (Si lo leen) y que dejen su comentario, me ayudan con la inspiración y a saber si les esta gusta el rumbo de la historia o no.**

**Una ultima cosa, antes que me olvide mencionarlo. Yo estoy subiendo este fic en otra pagina, en ese foro al que pertenezco. Solo lo digo por si acaso, de repente alguno de ustedes lo ve y vaya a pensar, erróneamente, que se trata de plagio. Si has visto mi perfil seguro ya lo sabes, pero si no, bueno, ya lo sabes ahora xD**

**Un beso! ^^**


	23. Cap 20 : Noche en Port Angeles (Part 2)

**Cap. 19 : "Noche en Port Angeles" (Parte dos)**

Estaba sentada cómodamente en el asiento del copiloto de Edward , mirando la noche .

-Ahora te toca a ti - dijo de repente , sobresaltándome un poco .

-Oh , claro que no , aun no has respondido a todas mis preguntas - respondí

El frunció los labios hasta que se convirtieron en una línea y me miro con desaprobación . Yo sonreí .

Pensé con mucho cuidado cual seria mi pregunta , pero igual que la vez anterior las preguntas salieron a borbotones de mis labios sin que pueda controlarlo .

-¿Cómo funciona lo de leer mentes? ¿Puedes leer la mente de cualquiera en cualquier parte? ¿Cómo lo haces? … ¿Puede hacerlo el resto de tu familia...?-

-Sólo yo tengo esa facultad, y no puedo oír a cualquiera en cualquier parte. Debo estar bastante cerca. Cuanto más familiar me resulta esa «voz», más lejos soy capaz de oírla, pero aun así, no más de unos pocos kilómetros - hizo una pausa con gesto meditabundo - Se parece un poco a un enorme hall repleto de personas que hablan todas a la vez. Sólo es un zumbido, un bisbiseo de voces al fondo, hasta que localizo una voz, y entonces está claro lo que piensan... La mayor parte del tiempo no los escucho, ya que puede llegar a distraer demasiado y así es más fácil parecer normal - frunció el ceño al pronunciar la palabra - y no  
responder a los pensamientos de alguien antes de que los haya expresado con palabras -

Me miró con ojos enigmáticos.

-¿Y no puedes … bloquear los pensamientos? - Pregunté - Es decir , desactivar tu don … y luego volverlo a activar … -

-¿Algo así como un interruptor de encendido y apagado? -

-Ajá-

-Me encantaría , pero no . Mi don no funciona de esa manera -

-¿Lo has intentado?-

-Muchas veces-

Vaya , y yo que siempre quise tener el don de leer la mente cuando era pequeña. Esto no parece ni la mitad de genial de lo que pensaba que sería . Al principio , cuando descubrí que el don de Edward era leer la mente , pensé que era parecido al que me dieron en la organización . Pero parece que no es así . El mío podía desactivarlo , podía leer la mente solo cuando yo quería y no a todo momento como él .

-No quiero desanimarte pero … creo que eso es un poco deprimente - dije sintiéndome verdaderamente mal por el - A simple vista parece fantástico … y en algunas ocasiones puede servirte mucho pero en otras … con solo imaginarlo me da dolor de cabeza-

El dio un largo suspiro de desaliento . Quise alargar el brazo y poner mi mano en su hombro , diciéndole que le entendía y que contaba con mi apoyo , pero me contuve . Posiblemente a el no le gustara que le tocara , eso me había dejado claro en el restaurante . ¿Por qué no quería que le tocase?¿Tanta repulsión le causaba?

-¿Por qué crees que no puedes "oírme"? - pregunté con curiosidad, tratando de distraerme y alejar mis sentimientos de desilusión y tristeza que repentinamente me habían embargado.

-No lo sé - murmuró - Mi única suposición es que tal vez tu mente funcione de forma diferente a la de los demás. Es como si tus pensamientos fluyeran en onda media y yo sólo captase los de frecuencia modulada-

Me sonrió, repentinamente divertido.

Error . No puedes leer mi mente debido a que soy una caza vampiros , pensé . Pero luego caí en la cuenta de algo . Una de las cosas que nos otorgan al unirnos a la organización son poderes , muy aparte a la fuerza y rapidez . Uno de esos poderes consiste en tener un escudo mental , que ningún vampiro puede hacer funcionar su don con nosotros . Y como ese escudo forma parte de los poderes que nos dan , también desaparece con la mordida de un vampiro , quiere decir que también debió desaparecer cuando James me mordió esa noche , entonces …

-¿Estas seguro que no puedes leer mi mente ?- pregunté. No pude esconder el toque de alarma con que sonó mi voz -

-Completamente seguro - respondió .

No se que cara tendría , porque volvió a asegurarme que no podía ver lo que pienso .

-Te lo aseguro , no puedo leerte la mente -

No le respondí , estaba demasiado ocupada pensando . ¡¿Qué diablos me pasaba?! No piensen mal , me agradaba y aliviaba mucho que el no pueda leer mi mente , pero eso no era normal , se supone que mi escudo debió haber desaparecido junto a mis otros poderes ¿Qué se suponía que pasaba? ¿Por qué seguía teniendo mi escudo mental? ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? La preocupación me invadió, no sabia si eso era bueno o malo .

Quizá ... Quizá siempre tuve un escudo mental , desde antes que me uniera a la organización .

Genial , otra prueba de que era rara . Como si necesitase mas .

-Supongo que es normal, mi cabeza nunca a funcionado bien - dije en un susurro- soy un bicho raro -

Me encogí en el asiento y baje la vista .

-Yo oigo voces en la cabeza y es a ti a quien le preocupa ser un bicho raro - se rió -

-Bueno , ahora somos dos bichos raros - dije sonriendo - ¿Deberíamos abrir un club o algo así ?-

-Tal vez - murmuro -No te inquietes, es sólo una teoría. .. - su rostro se tensó - Y eso nos trae de vuelta a ti-

Negué con la cabeza .

-No , aun no he terminado contigo -

Al ver su expresión de desagrado añadí :

-Ya te lo he dicho , no tienes que responder . Yo puedo encontrar otras fuentes de información , tu eres el único que sale ganando aquí .

-¿Ganado? - repitió-

-Claro , como te dije , yo puedo encontrar otras fuentes de información , pero tu nunca podrás averiguar cual era mi teoría - complete

-¿Y como sé que tu teoría es acertada?-

-Nunca lo sabrás si no cumples con el trato - Baje la vista y empecé a mirar mis uñas , que tenían una perfecta manicura , ya no estaban tan largas como antes , de hecho , siempre las tengo cortas . Cuando me uní a la hermandad deje de tener largas las uñas . Antes las dejaba crecer porque era una forma de defenderme . Tenerlas largas me salvó dos veces . Aun recuerdo el dia en que el entrenador me las vio …

_"Bonitas uñas - dijo sosteniendo mi mano y mirándola con detenimiento - pero dudo mucho que te las hayas dejado crecer así solo para hacerte esa manicura - Me quede de piedra cuando el descubrió el verdadero objetivo de mis uñas largas - Ya puedes ir cortándotelas - levanto la vista y me miro a los ojos - En nuestro mundo , para lo que te vamos a enseñar a luchar , para lo que te vamos a entrenar , no te van a servir de nada esas uñas - y soltó mi mano " _

Y tenia razón , mucha, mucha razón . Recuerdo que esa noche , cuando el asqueroso vampiro irrumpió en mi habitación , haberle tratado de arañar . Pero , en vez de lastimarle a el , la que termino lastimada fui yo .

-Esta bien- aceptó , sacándome de mis pensamientos y recuerdos - Pero …¿ Puedo hacerte una pregunta? -

-Claro que puedes- dije asintiendo- Puedes hacerme mil preguntas , pero no estés seguro de que te las voy a responder -

Me miro en silencio por unos largos segundos .

-¿Qué te hiso pensar que no era humano ?- dijo finalmente .

-Umm … buena pregunta … - dije con gesto pensativo , en realidad , fingiendo un gesto pensativo - Veamos … Un humano no puede leer la mente, un humano no puede tener tanta fuerza para detener una furgoneta , y sin un solo rasguño . Un humano no puede ser tan rápido para aparecer de una lado a otro en segundos , un humano no puede ser tan pálido , un humano no tiene la piel tan fría . A un humano no se le oscurecen o se le aclaran los ojos con el transcurso de los días , un humano no se esconde del sol . Un humano come y bebe , y no te he visto ingerir ninguno de los dos … ¿Quieres que siga?-

Gire para verlo , esperando ver la expresión de su rostro , esperando ver su sorpresa o su miedo .Y , efectivamente , ahí estaba .

-¿Cómo te has dado cuenta de todo eso ? - me pregunto . Se esforzó por parecer tranquilo .

-Tengo ojos y cerebro- conteste .

Además de ser una caza vampiros , completé en mi mente .

Aunque estoy completamente segura que , si no fuera una caza vampiros , aun así me hubiera dado cuenta de todo eso , tal vez no habría llegado a la conclusión de que era un vampiro , pero si hubiera sospechado de que él no era humano , era algo mas . Y entonces me plantearía dos opciones , una era alejarme de el , hacerme la loca , la de la vista gorda , la que no se da cuenta , lo evitaría . Y otra era intentar hacerme su amiga para tratar de averiguar que era en realidad .

-Tenía razón , eres mas observadora de lo que pensaba- dijo , tan bajo que parecía como si estuviese hablando consigo mismo .

-Eso , o los demás son tan idiotas que no se dan cuenta de lo diferente que eres - respondí a su pensamiento - O , prefieren hacerse los ciegos , en cualquiera de los casos es igual , el hecho es que yo no soy como los demás -

-Claro que no eres como los demás- acepto inmediatamente y luego nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos -

-¿Me vas a decir tu teoría?- me preguntó -

Suspire .

-Creo que ya te lo he dicho - dije - pero si quieres que te diga exactamente lo que eres esta bien - acepte - Eres un vampiro . Ya lo dije ¿Contento?

Vi como sus dedos se tensaban al volante , pero se recompuso inmediatamente . Fingí prestarle atención a la carretera .

-¿Y como llegaste a esa conclusión ? ¿Con un libro ?¿Con una película? ...-

-No soy fanática de los vampiros , ni siquiera me gustan las películas de terror -

Bueno , la verdadera razón por la que no las veía es porque soy bastante miedosa con esas cosas . Si , lo se , es tonto que siendo toda una caza vampiros le tema a este tipo de películas . Pero que les digo , les he temido desde siempre , y si a eso le sumamos mi problema con la sangre pues ….

-¿Entonces … ?-

-Se mucho mas cosas de vampiros de lo que tu te puedes imaginar - respondí en voz muy baja , aunque estuve completamente segura que el lo escuchó a la perfección . Sus ojos me vigilaban constantemente .

-Aun no has formulado la pregunta mas importante- dijo

-¿ Cual ?- pregunte . Pensando en que tal vez se me haya pasando algo importante -

-¿No te preocupa mi dieta ?-

-Ah - musité - ésa.

-Sí, ésa - remarcó - ¿No quieres saber si bebo sangre?

-Bueno , por el color de tus ojos puedo deducir que bebes sangre de animales en vez de humana -

-¿Cómo …?-

-Ya te lo dije- le interrumpí - se mucho sobre vampiros , incluso mas que tu -

Nos quedamos en silencio , ninguno de los dos dijo nada . Crucé los brazos a la altura del pecho y mire por la ventanilla , ya estábamos cerca a mi casa .

-¿Y como es que sabes todas esas cosas?-

-Eso si que no te lo puedo decir-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque no se me da la gana -

Porque si te lo digo seguro me odiaras , me gritaras , y finalmente me mataras . Termine en mi mente .

Aparté la vista de él y de casualidad vi el indicador de velocidad . Me sobresalte un poco y algo en mi interior se removió , seguido por los nervios . Ya falta poco para llegar , me dije a mi misma en un intento de calmarme . Eche una ojeada por la ventana . Grave error . Eso solo hiso que mis nervios crecieran . Es un vampiro , me dije. El tiene mejores reflejos que los humanos , nada va a pasar .  
No dije nada , pero Edward pareció darse cuenta de mi cambio de humor .

-¿Qué pasa?- Me pregunto -

-Nada … solo que … Vas a siento sesenta - Dije lo mas calmada que pude .

-¿Y? Siempre conduzco así - Se volvió y me dedico una sonrisa torcida . Eso no me tranquilizó .

-Normalmente , yo no permito que otra persona conduzca por mi , y menos si va a esa velocidad - miré mis pies - Me pongo algo nerviosa - confesé finalmente -

-No vamos a chocar , si eso es lo que te preocupa - me aseguró -

Reí con acritud .

-La ultima vez que me dijeron eso termine con … - Me callé . No tenía intenciones de decir eso en voz alta , no pude evitarlo , simplemente se me salió .

_-Muy bien- dijo tío Oscar - ¿Están listas?-_

Cassandra y yo nos miramos . Ella se acomodó las gafas de medida y asintió con entusiasmo . Yo puse mi mejor sonrisa y asentí , también .

-Perfecto. Entonces nos vamos -

El nos guió al auto , hiso que subiéramos y finalmente el se acomodo en el asiento del conductor .

Sentí un leve estremecimiento y un retorcijón en el estomago cuando el coche arrancó . Al parecer yo fui la única al sentirlo porque mi prima parecía exultante , al igual que su padre .

Yo no compartía aquel sentimiento .

Cassandra tenía una enorme sonrisa en la cara , sus ojos le brillaban . Hasta las pecas que tenia en la cara parecían resplandecer .

-Cambia esa cara- me dijo ella -

Levante la vista y me forcé a mi misma a sonreír .

Ella puso los ojos en blanco .

-No te entiendo ¿Por qué no estas tan feliz como yo? -

-Mi abuela esta enferma , no tengo por qué estar feliz- respondí , molesta -

-¿Y?- Ella hiso un gesto de indiferencia con los hombros- Mi abuelo acaba de morir hace una semana y mira - dijo señalándose a si misma - No tengo esa cara de velorio - Sonrió de oreja a oreja .

-Deberías . Hasta ahora no entiendo como puedes estar tan contenta- dije , mi voz estaba llena de incredulidad .

Ella se encogió de hombros .

-Eso es porque no soy una amargada como tu- dijo de manera desdeñosa -

-Eso es porque eres una insensible- le recriminé- Era tu abuelo , el padre de tu mamá . No entiendo por qué no estas triste -

-Tu tampoco lloraste cuando murió el tuyo-

Me gire y le mire directamente a los ojos . Mis manos ahora estaban cerradas en puños .

-Tu sabes el por que - le dije - El era malo , en cambio tu abuelo no lo era , te quería -

Ella chasqueó la lengua.

-Ya estaba muy viejo , no servía para nada-

-No puedo creerlo ¿Cómo puedes expresarte así?- Casi grité .

-Chicas- interrumpió tío Oscar - Ya vasta , no se peleen -

-¡Ella empezó! - Cassandra me señalo con su dedo .

-No importa quien haya empezado - Suspiró - Por favor ¿Pueden , al menos , por un dia , dejar de pelearse?-

Nadie dijo nada . Casandra no parecía ceder .

-¿Bella?- dijo , mirándome por el espejo retrovisor -

Tarde en responder un buen rato , pero finalmente acepté .

-Esta bien- dije con un suspiro .

-¿Cassandra?- llamó -

-¿Qué?- respondió ella .

-Vas a portarte bien con Bella , ella es tu prima - le advirtió -

-Primas lejanas . Muy , muy lejanas- le corrigió rápidamente ella . Luego suspiró - Bien - aceptó .

Yo suspiré . No , definitivamente no debería estar aquí .

Abrí rápidamente mi bolso de mano y busqué mi iPod . No tardé mucho en encontrarlo . Me puse los audífonos y pretendí prestarle atención a la carretera .

-Isabella- me llamó Cassandra .

No le miré . Fingí no escucharla . Pero no era así , a pesar de que tenia los auriculares puestos y la música un poquito alta yo era perfectamente capaz de escucharla .

-Mira, hoy es un dia estupendo y soleado - comenzó , ignorando que yo la estaba ignorando -

Yo puse los ojos en blanco . Duh , estamos en Arizona, se supone que todos los días son así .

-Y , no estoy exagerando cuando digo que vamos a una playa muy exclusiva , con gente importante ¿Me entiendes?-

Me miró y soltó un suspiro exasperado al ver que no le prestaba ni la mas mínima atención . Las comisuras de mis labios se levantaron un poco , creyendo que ella se había dado por vencida y me dejaría en paz . Pero al parecer festejé demasiado pronto.

-Oye- empezó de nuevo- Estoy casi segura de que puedes oírme - viendo que no le hacia caso ella empezó a irritarse - Para tu información , yo no quería que vinieras , pero estas aquí así que ni modo . Solo te pido una cosa ¡Que al menos por un dia te comportes como una niña normal de diez años y no como si tuvieras treinta! -

Ella me miro , expectante .

¿En serio ella creía que porque ponía su cara de …. Bueno , la cara que ponía ella cuando se enojaba , yo iba a ceder? Pues estaba muy equivocada .

-¡Y mas te vale que me hagas caso!-chilló , pensando que así yo le tomaría enserio .

Pensaba ignorarla , como lo había hecho hasta ahora , pero no pude . Mi genio me ganó . A mi nadie me daba ordenes .

Con un solo movimiento me quite los audífonos .

-¿Y qué , si no lo hago?- le pregunte de manera desafiante , inclinándome ligeramente hacia ella , esta retrocedió el espacio que yo había acortado .

-Soy mayor que tu- alegó , con voz un poco temblorosa -Debes hacerme caso-

Enarqué una ceja .

¿De verdad ella creía que YO le iba a hacer caso?¿En serio?¿Yo?¿Hacerle caso?¿A ella? ¡Vaya ilusa que era! Si a mi propia madre no le obedecía ¿Qué le hacia pensar que a ella si?

Solté una breve risa .

-Vaya , esta vez si que me has hecho reír - dije , recuperándome de mi carcajada -

-¡Pero no lo he dicho de broma! ¡Yo tengo trece y tu diez así que tienes que obedecerme!-

-Suerte con eso- dije al tiempo que me ponía los audífonos de vuelta -

Ella volvió a suspirar con exasperación .

Yo sonreí ampliamente y empecé a tamborilear los dedos en mi pierna al ritmo de la música que estaba escuchando .

Casandra no me volvió a hablar mas . Eso era bueno . Aunque si se quejaba con su padre por mi presencia de vez en cuando.

Ahora bien , seguro se preguntaran como es que llegue aquí . Pues todo empieza cuando a tío Oscar , primo de Renée , mi madre , me invita a mi a ir con el y su hija a la playa . Eso es muy obvio , ya que como se habrán dado cuenta Cassandra y yo no somos las mejores amigas , y por supuesto que ella no me invito para nada . Esto se debe a que él tiene cierta reunión de negocios allí y le pareció bien llevar a su hija , pero luego pensó que ella se sentiría sola . Y ¡TADÁN ! Se le ocurrió la brillante idea de invitarme a mi . Pero su idea no era para nada brillante. Es decir , salta a la vista que Cassandra y yo no nos llévanos bien ¿Cómo se le ocurre invitarme? Seguro que el lo hizo con la mejor de las intenciones , pero vamos ¿Es que no había otra a quien invitar? No se ¿Alguna amiga de su hija , tal  
vez? Miles de personas a quien llevar , pero nooo , tenía que invitarme a mi .

Y créanme cuando les digo que yo no soy la culpable de la enemistad de Cassandra . En realidad , ni siquiera se por qué le caigo tan mal a la chica .  
Al contrario , yo quise hacerme su amiga , pero ella , simplemente , me despreciaba . Y yo , como habrán notado , no estoy para aguantar tonterías así que ahora la trato de esta manera . Eso hiso que nuestra relación de primas , que de por sí ya era bastante conflictiva , se volviera mas conflictiva aun . Ella ahora parece odiarme . ¡Es que ya me canse de tratar de arreglar las cosas! Sobre todo porque no se que es lo que estoy tratando de arreglar , ya que yo nunca le hice nada . Además están exasperante y engreída , creyéndose superior a los demás todo el tiempo . Es una creída .

Bueno , dejando este tema a un lado , seguro ahora se están preguntando ¿Qué hace Bella aquí , entonces? . Pues verán , yo no quería venir . Ni con tío Oscar ni con la pesada de Cassandra ¡Argh! ¡Hasta su nombre me da cólera! ¡Es tan odiosa! En fin , regresando al tema . Decía que yo no quería venir , ahora les explico como finalmente llegue a estar aquí .  
Dije que mi abuela estaba enferma ¿Cierto? Pues bien , mi abuela se enteró de este pequeño viaje a la playa porque mi madre se lo dijo (¡Gracias mamá!) y ella me pidió que viniera . Yo , por supuesto que quería quedarme a su lado y ayudarla hasta que se sienta mejor , pero ella no quiso . Alegó que mamá se quedaría con ella y que a mi me hacia falta distraerme un poco y que viniera .

Y aquí estoy .

Verán , yo puedo ser todo lo rebelde y terca que quieran , pero mi abuela es otra cosa . Ella me dijo que la haría muy feliz si viniera . Y si esto la hace feliz , estoy dispuesta a hacerlo . Trataría de divertirme , por ella .

Aprovecharía esto para relajarme un poco y conocer una playa , conocer el mar . Escuché que son muy bonitas .

Si, han escuchado bien, yo nunca he ido a una playa . Ríanse y búrlense todo lo que quieran , pero es verdad . En estos diez años de vida que tengo nunca he ido a ninguna playa . Y como la playa , hay muchos lugares que aun no he visitado . Pero ¡Hey! Tengo diez años , aun soy joven , pienso conocerlos cuando sea mas grande . Por ahora , me conformo con conocer bien los sitios básicos . Como por ejemplo la casa donde vivo , la farmacia , la librería , la pequeña tienda de la esquina , la escuela , el supermercado , etc … Todos esos lugares quedan muy cerca a mi casa .

Levanté la vista y veo sin querer el velocímetro , este marcaba ciento sesenta . Eche una mirada a la ventana . Me entró un poco de pánico .

Me quité los auriculares .

-Emm … Oscar- le llamé por su nombre , como el me había dicho .-

-¿Si, Bella?- respondió , echándome una ojeada por el espejo retrovisor -

-Ehh … ¿No te parece que vas muy deprisa? - dije

Cassandra hiso rodar los ojos y bufó . Yo la ignoré , de nuevo .

Y esta era la razón por la que no quería viajar en un auto con el , sobre todo si el era el que manejaba . Hasta la fecha había chocado tres veces , y ni que decir sobre las multas . Traté de no pensar en eso .

-No vamos a chocar , si eso es lo que te preocupa - me aseguró con una sonrisa -

Yo no estaría tan segura , dijo una voz en mi mente . La ignoré .

-Pero aun así yo creo que deberías … ¡Cuidado! -Grité -

Cassandra también gritó .

Pero ya era demasiado tarde .

Pisó el freno . Escuché las llantas chirriar . Pero ya era demasiado tarde .

Maldito árbol caído .

Maldito Oscar por conducir tan deprisa .

Maldito por no prestar atención a la carretera , sobre todo en un giro .

Maldito destino .

Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que me abalancé sobre Cassandra , cubriendo su cuerpo con el mío , tratando de protegerla .

Escuché como los cristales de las ventanas se hicieron añicos .

Sentí como ellos me cortaban y se incrustaban en mi piel .

Sentí , como algo que no era cristal hacerme un corte en el antebrazo .

También en mi pierna izquierda .

Mi pierna derecha ya no la sentía .

Escuché , entre todo el estruendo , el grito desgarrador que se escapo de mi garganta .

Percibí el olor y el sabor metálico de la sangre .

Pero , a pesar del dolor y aturdimiento , pude escuchar dos voces femeninas . Dos extrañas voces femeninas .

-No intervengas, deja que las cosas sigan su curso - dijo la primera . El sonido de su voz era suave , melodioso y relajante .

-No- negó la otra voz . Esta también era sedosa y melodiosa , solo que tenia un toque mas amenazador y un poco intimidante - No voy a dejar que esto ocurra de nuevo , no otra vez ¿Me escuchaste? ¡No voy a dejarla morir! -

Sentí como me iba desvaneciendo , como el dolor se iba .

Y entonces lo supe .

Por fin , después de todo este tiempo de haberlo deseado , me estaba muriendo .

No tenia miedo , lo único que lamentaba era no haber podido despedirme .

Lo que si temía era no volver a ver a mi familia nunca mas . No poder ayudarles cuando necesitaban ayuda de alguien.

Oscar y Cassandra ¿Estarían ellos bien? Desee con todo mi ser que si . Cassandra era odiosa , pero aun así no quería que le pase nada malo .

Mi madre ¿Quién cuidaría de ella? No podía irme y dejarla sola . No sin cerciorarme de que ella estaría bien , de que todos estarían bien .

No podía irme .

No aun .

No cuando había gente que me necesitase .

No sin despedirme antes .

No sin haber cumplido antes mis promesas y sueños .

No sin asegurarme antes de que todos estarían bien .

NO.

-No pongas las cosas mas difíciles- dijo la primera voz . Al principio pensé que me hablaba a mi pero enseguida me di cuenta de que no era así .

-Me vale un comino lo que tu digas- le respondió la segunda voz , después dijo de manera agria - Tu tío Oscar y la bastarda de tu prima van a estar bien - Finalmente agregó con voz mas suave - No debes temer nunca mas , yo no dejare que nada malo te pase . Lo prometo . Tal vez tu no lo notes , pero siempre estaré allí para protegerte y ayudarte -

Fue cuando empecé a sentir un extraño, pero agradable cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos . Luego , perdí la conciencia .

Regresé a la realidad . Mire a los lado , algo aturdida .

Vi como Edward bajaba un poco la velocidad .

-Gracias- le dije . Me sorprendí , mi voz sonaba estable . Así que continué - Lo siento, no quería molestarte -

-No importa- me miró - ¿Mejor?- pregunto-

-Si, bastante -

Bajé la vista, avergonzada . ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve ausente?¿El se había dado cuenta? Lo que dijo a continuación respondió a mi pregunta .

-Parecías absorta en algún recuerdo- comentó -

Si , si se había dado cuenta.

-Y no parecía un recuerdo muy bueno - continuó -

-No, no lo era - dije, distraída -

Freno el auto y supe que habíamos llegado , y no solo porque estaba mirando a la ventana y pude distinguir mi casa en la oscuridad .

Entonces el brazo de Edward se movió a una velocidad casi imperceptible , casi , porque yo si lo vi con toda claridad . Lo intercepte con facilidad cogiéndole de la muñeca , incluso antes de que estuviera cerca de mi . Levante la vista y le mire a los ojos , apretándole fuertemente la muñeca y lanzándole una mirada que decía "No te metas conmigo porque vas a terminar mal" y luego se la solté al mismo tiempo que apartaba la mirada . El retiro el brazo rápidamente , con el rostro aun abatido . Otra vez volvió a hacer lo mismo , solo que esta vez con mas seguridad , pero aun así fracaso terriblemente , ya que al igual que la vez anterior , yo intercepte rápidamente su brazo e hice que lo bajara , poniéndolo en el lugar que antes había estado .

-¿Eres … ?

-No soy como tu - le corté . Me molestaba que me confundiera con una chupasangre . ¿En serio? ¿Acaso tenia cara de sanguijuela?

-Entonces… ¿Qué eres , Bella?- me pregunto con voz profunda -

-¿Para eso intentaste atacarme? - pregunté - ¿Para ver que era lo que hacia?-

¡Maldito vampiro! Era una trampa . Se había dado cuenta de que yo no era una humana normal . Solo quería averiguar lo que yo era . Por eso se comportó tan amable conmigo . No era porque le agradaba , solo lo hacia para investigarme . Que idiota había sido al creerle . Sentí que mi corazón se partía en dos .  
Bueno, después de todo , yo estaba haciendo lo mismo con el . Pensar en eso hiso que mi corazón me doliese aun mas .

-Por eso estabas haciendo todo esto ¿verdad? Solo lo hacías porque querías averiguar sobre mi ¿No es cierto?-

Sabía que era una desfachatez mía reprochárselo , ya que yo también estaba haciendo lo mismo con el , pero no pude evitarlo . No pude evitar sentirme herida y traicionada .

-Bella , escúchame - Me pidió - Mírame -

No lo mires . No lo mires . Lo miras y estarás perdida . No lo mires . Lo miras y estarás frita . No lo mires . No lo …

No pude evitarlo . Levante la vista y lo miré .

¡Si serás estúpida! Me grité .

Y de pronto me encontré mirándole a los ojos . A esos ojos dorados que me hipnotizaban y mareaban .

-Bella , se que eres diferente - me dijo - Y es cierto que tengo curiosidad y quiero saber que es lo que realmente eres -

Yo ya sabia eso , lo único que consiguió diciéndolo fue confirmar mis sospechas y romper mi corazón nuevamente . Bajé la vista , reprimiendo las lagrimas .

-Pero no hago todo esto porque quiera sonsacarte información , lo hago porque … -

Levanté la vista y le mire , esperanzada . ¿Qué era lo que me iba a decir?


	24. Cap 20 : Noche en Port Angeles (Part 3)

**Cap. 19: "Noche en Port Angeles" (Parte tres)  
**  
¿Acaso me iba a decir que …? No , eso no era posible . Lo seres como ellos no sienten amor . ¿Y si me lo llegara a decir? ¿Y si me lo confirmaba? ¿Qué haría yo si me dijera que … ?

Y entonces tuve miedo .

Tuve miedo porque si me lo decía , si me decía lo que yo pensaba que me iba a decir … Si yo escuchaba esas palabras , todo , todo lo que me esforcé por conseguir , absolutamente todo lo que he conseguido hasta ahora , todo mi esfuerzo , se iban a ir a la basura .

Tenia que detenerlo .

-¿Quieres saber lo que soy? Pues no lo se - respondí con sinceridad . Y era verdad . En parte . Yo era una caza vampiros , si , pero no sabia exactamente en que me había convertido . No sabia que era yo . Como o por que tenia esos poderes , esa fuerza o rapidez . No sabia en que me había convertido al beber esa poción , y tal vez nunca lo sepa . Me hundí en el asiento , baje la cabeza y mire mis rodillas . Me sentí tan indefensa en ese momento .  
Entonces , ya demasiado tarde , me di cuenta de mi desastroso e irreparable error . Le había confesado al vampiro mis poderes , le había mostrado mi fuerza y lo que era capaz de hacer . El seguro empezaría a sospechar de mi . Además que eso esta prohibido . No puedes mostrarle al vampiro lo que eres capaz de hacer , porque puede sospechar . Solo puedes usarlos cuando sea un verdadero caso de emergencia . Definitivamente estaba haciendo un horrible trabajo , esta era la misión mas fracasada de mi vida . He sido una bocazas de lo peor , he revelado muchas cosas . Es cierto que yo también he averiguado cosas del vampiro pero no son muchas , no son nada en comparación con lo que yo he dicho . A estas altura ya debería tener al vampiro en la palma de mi mano , pero no es así , apenas si me he hecho amiga de el , y ahora le muestro mis poderes , así nunca cumpliré mi misión .  
No se en que hechizo he caído o en que me he convertido , pero definitivamente esta no soy yo . Esta Bella fracasado no soy yo . Esta Bella a la que se le zafa la lengua no soy yo . Esta Bella que se deja embaucar por los encantos de un vampiro no soy yo . Pero ya se lo he dicho , ya no hay vuelta atrás , como se dice , ya me fregué .  
Suelto un fuerte suspiro , desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad , aseguro mi bolso en mi hombro y abro la puerta del coche . Pretendiendo irme lo mas pronto de aquí , alejarme del vampiro , de sus ojos , de su voz aterciopelada , de su perfume embriagador y de su hermoso rostro . Huyo como la cobarde que soy o la que me he convertido .

-Espera - dijo mientras me detiene sosteniéndome del brazo - No te vayas -

Me volteo a verlo , preparándome para decirle alguna cosa , algunas palabras sarcásticas y despedirme , para salir de aquí y encerrarme en mi habitación . Pero cuando me giro y lo veo a los ojos soy incapaz de hacerlo , porque otra vez caigo como una pobre incauta en el poder de su mirada , en sus llameantes ojos color miel . En algún lugar de mi cabeza las palabras que pretendía decir aun siguen sonando , como vago sonido , que conforme pasan los segundos van desapareciendo .

_"¡¿Estas loca?! ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?"_ Grita una voz en mi cabeza . Y cuando digo una voz es mi cabeza , es porque es una voz en mi cabeza . Una voz real . _"¡Vasta! ¿Puedes escucharme? No hagas esto"_Vuelve a decir la voz . _"Por favor , no arruines tu vida , no otra vez . No puedes …. "_ Y la voz se desvanece . Escucho atenta unos segundos , esperando oírla de nuevo , pero se ha ido . Tal vez nunca estuvo , probablemente solo sea producto de mi imaginación . Quizá me esté volviendo loca después de todo . Pero, cuando estoy convencida de que ya a pasado todo , la voz vuelve a aparecer ._"Se que puedes escucharme . No lo hagas , no te …. Hey ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡No! ¡Déjame! Tengo que advertirle… a Bell … esta … peligro …"_ Y la voz vuelve a desaparecer , para volver a regresar y gritarme _"¡Te mataran! ¿Me oyes? ¡Te mataran!"_ Y con eso , se esfuma .

Esperé y esperé , pero parece que ahora si se ha ido . ¿Acaso estaba alucinando?

No, era real, la voz estaba…

Dentro. De. Mi. Cabeza.

Miro a los lados , buscando , cualquier cosa , de donde posiblemente venía la voz .

No había nada .

Intento tranquilizarme , pero me es imposible . Es decir ¡Acabo de escuchar una voz en mi cabeza! ¡Una voz real! No he sido yo , cuando tenia una conversación conmigo misma ¡Esta vez ha sido una voz real!  
Trato de comparar la voz con la de alguien conocido , pero no logro hacerlo . Esa voz era extraña … Aunque , ahora que lo pienso , se parecía mucho a la mía . Solo que esta era mas sedosa y amenazante … como el siseo de una serpiente ...

-¿Te encuentras bien?- me pregunta Edward , sacándome de mi pensamientos y haciendo que me sobresalte un poco .

¿Me encuentro bien? ¿Qué si me encuentro bien? Acabo de escuchar una maldita voz hablando dentro de mi . Así que ¡No, no lo creo!

-Si- dije finalmente .

No pensaba decirle lo que me acababa de pasar . El ya había visto y escuchado lo extraña que era , no quería agregar mas cosas .

Me volví a acomodar en el asiento y cerré la puerta . El no dijo nada , aparto la vista de mi y fijo los ojos en la carretera . Yo me ponía mas y mas nerviosa conforme pasaba el tiempo , estaba demasiado silencioso , lo único que podía escuchar era mi respiración . El no me decía nada , si no me iba a hablar ¿Entonces por que decía que me quede ? Lo que mas quería en este momento era salir de aquí e irme a mi habitación , quería pensar , tenia que pensar en muchas cosas .

-Dime que es lo que quieres, Edward - dije sin mirarlo . Queria alejarme de el , tenia que alejarme de el , y tenia que ser pronto .

El se giró hacia mi y me estudio detenidamente con los ojos .

-Si no me vas a decir nada es mejor me que marche . A diferencia de ti , yo si tengo que dormir y mañana hay escuela - Baje la vista y mire mis zapatos - Olvídate de lo que te dije ¿Si? Y también lo que viste, has como si no hubiera pasado nada , esto es un error , un error muy grave -

-¿Te arrepientes?-

¡Claro que si! . Alce la vista para mirarle , esta vez a los ojos .

-Yo … solo digo que esto no debió suceder - mi voz sonaba ridículamente quebradiza .

-¿Por qué? - preguntó - No confías en mi - No era una pregunta .

Claro que si , confió en ti ¡ Y eso no esta bien ! No debería confiar en un vampiro , pensé .

-No es eso , es que nadie sabe de esto , y tu tampoco deberías saberlo . No debí decírtelo y menos mostrártelo -

Pero ya se lo mostraste , no quieres borrarle la memoria , así que ahora aguántate. Me dije a mi misma .

-Hagamos un trato - dijo después de unos minutos de silencio .

Levante la vista para mirarle y le pregunté :

-¿Cual?-

-Bueno … tu sabes mi secreto , y yo se el tuyo . Prometo no decir nada si tu no dices nada ¿Que dices?- Sonrió levemente -

-Esta bien … no tengo otra alternativa ¿no?-me esforcé por hacer una sonrisa , pero fallé estrepitosamente .

Nos quedamos nuevamente en silencio , las luces de mi casa estaban apagadas y la vivienda estaba completamente a oscuras . Desvié la vista hacia la carretera .

-¿Desde cuando puedes … hacer eso?- me pregunto , rompiendo el silencio .

Lo miré por el rabillo del ojo .

Ya le había confesado muchas cosas , mis poderes , cosas de mi pasado que a nadie se las había dicho , así que no tenia sentido callarme o cambiar de tema . Había una alternativa , podía borrarle la memoria y arreglar esto, así como hice con Carlisle pero … por alguna estúpida razón , quería contárselo .

-Desde los doce años- respondí -

-¿Antes o después de la muerte de tu madre?-

-Después -

Decidí que , como ya le había contado muchas cosas , cosas que a nadie se las había contado , también hablarle de esto . Eso si , omitiría cualquier cosa relacionado con lo que yo era realmente o los cazavampiros .

-Pero siempre fui mas fuerte de lo normal - continúe - Mi cuello no era tan delicado como los de los otros bebes . A los once años ya le ganaba en fuerza a todos mis compañeros de escuela , incluso a los que eran mayores que yo - silencie unos minutos . Vi que el me escuchaba atentamente - También era mas rápida , cuando corría , nadie podía alcanzarme . Era muy ágil , aunque en algunas ocasiones yo era algo torpe , sin mencionar que la mala suerte solía seguirme . Pero aun así , era obvio que yo era mas fuerte que los demás , era … diferente … muy diferente - Baje la mirada unos momento , luego levante la vista , mire al frente , aunque en realidad no miraba nada . Mis ojos estaban observando mucho mas allá de la oscura noche , mas allá de mis actuales días - Mi comportamiento no era normal , pero no te voy a aburrir contándote eso , la cosa es que a partir de los doce años soy así -

-No me aburres para nada , al contrario … ¿Por qué dices que eras extraña ? - pregunto , animándome a continuar -

Tarde un poco en responder , aun seguía sin mirarlo .

-Bueno , aun sigo siendo rara , pero en ese entonces yo era mas rara aun . ¿Recuerdas esa vez en donde dijiste que mis ojos eran algo … aterradores ?- El asintió - Bien , pues … creo que suelen ponerse así cuando me enojo , una vez … - me callé , meditando si debía o no mencionarle esto .

-Una vez … ¿qué?-

-Yo … era pequeña aun , tenia algo de dos años o así , obviamente yo no lo recuerdo , me lo conto mi madre - enmudecí unos segundos - Era muy de noche y ella se despertó de un sueño y me vio sentada , así que se acerco a mi para hacer que me vuelva a dormir . La habitación estaba a oscuras , pero la luz de los postes de la calle daban la suficiente luz para que ella pueda verme la cara , sobre todo los ojos … Que estaban completamente negros . Y cuando digo negros es que estaban negros , la pupila , el iris , todo , ¿me entiendes? , todo . Mi mamá se asusto mucho y fue a encender la luz , pero cuando volvió a mirarme yo ya había cerrado los ojos y me acosté de nuevo , quedándome dormida - suspire - Cuando ella me lo conto yo tenia como siete u ocho años , yo le dije que estaba loca y que dejara de hablar tonterías , no le creí , de hecho … nadie le creyó . Y nunca le hubiese creído si no fuera por que yo misma lo vi … Si , fue ese dia en donde el hijo de Phil quiso … ya sabes … cuando me moleste y lo golpee , después de correrlo de mi habitación vi de casualidad mis ojos en el espejo … y estaban justamente igual a como mi madre me dijo que estaban esa noche , completamente negros -

Recuerdo ese dia , yo estaba muy fuera de mi . Cuando vi mi reflejo en el espejo me asuste , retrocedí , me tropecé y caí de bruces al suelo , pestañee rápidamente y cuando me volví a fijar , ya estaban mas o menos normales .

-No le dije a nadie sobre eso . Mis ojos ya no volvieron a ponerse así desde entonces - baje nuevamente la vista -Esa es una de las cosas por las que digo que soy rara , al menos , lo era . También esta el hecho de que …. -

Me gire para ver a Edward . Tal vez me hubiese reído de su cara de haberme encontrado en otra situación .

-¿Te encuentras bien ?- le pregunte -

-Si- respondió rápidamente - continua -

-Bueno … también estaba el hecho de que … Me gustaba morder - dije finalmente -

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Si , yo también puse la misma expresión de shock que tu cuando me dijeron eso . Pero es verdad , me gustaba morder cuando era pequeña , ahora ya no , por supuesto - Aclaré - Por eso nadie quería cargarme , siempre les mordía en el hombro o en el cuello cuando lo hacían . La mas afectada fue la pobre de mi abuelita , ella se quedaba todo el dia conmigo cuando mi madre se iba a trabajar … y también estaba mi … - me calle en el acto . Iba a decirle sobre la pequeña marca en forma de remolino que tenia en la frente , y que nadie excepto mi familia sabia . La gente no se fijaba en ella . - En fin , pero eso ya pasó , ahora ya no soy tan rara - cambié tema rápidamente - Frecuentemente me sentía fuera de lugar, como si no perteneciese este mundo , como si no fuera igual . Mi madre decía que yo era rara , y mi abuela decía que yo era especial y que no le haga caso a mamá , decía que yo era hermosa , inteligente y talentosa , y que alguien como yo conseguirá cualquier cosa que desee , que llegaría muy lejos . "Yo hubiera querido tener una hija como tu" decía "Ella debería estar muy orgullosa de ti , alegrarse de haberte tenido como hija. Cuanto desearía que ella hubiese sido como tu , eres mucho mas madura que ella , tu nunca hubieses cometido los errores que ella cometió" Y luego venia la vieja y larga charla de que mi madre se había metido con ese hombre que lastimosamente era mi padre . Procuraba hacerle caso a mi abuela y pensar que yo era especial , y no que era rara . Pero con todas las cosas que me pasaban se me hacia muy difícil … -

Suspire . Tantas cosas que me habían pasado . Tantas cosas que me hacían pensar que yo no era normal . Hace un rato , por ejemplo , acabo de escuchar esa aterradora voz en mi cabeza . Y estoy completamente segura de que eso no le ocurre a la gente comúnmente . ¿Cómo podía creerle a mi abuela, cuando estas cosas me sucedían? La teoría de mi madre , de que yo venía de otro planeta , era la mas probable .

-A veces pienso … ¿Por qué murió ella y no yo? Ella tenia muchos amigos y gente que la extrañaría , en cambio yo no , yo no tenia a nadie . Tal vez ella , mi abuela y mis tíos hubieran sufrido pero aparte ¿Quién mas? No tenía ningún amigo , seguro mis compañeros de escuela sentirían mi muerte , pero se olvidarían de mi en un par de semanas . Mi padre y la familia de este les daría igual , nadie dependía de mi , yo salía sobrando , yo era … yo soy algo que esta de más aquí - Mi voz se apago y quebró en la ultima parte . Bajé la cabeza y crucé las manos sobre mi regazo , otra vez me sentía pequeña e indefensa . Vi a Edward alargar la mano hacia mi pero inmediatamente la regreso a su sitio .

-No llores- susurro- no me gusta verte así-

¿Llorar? ¿De que hablaba? Me lleve una mano al cara y descubrí que algunas lagrimas se habían escapado de mis ojos sin que yo me diera cuenta ¡Malditas lagrimas delatadoras! Me las limpie rápidamente . Es una de las cosas por las que no me gusta recordar .

-Los siento- me disculpe -

-No, soy yo el que tiene que disculparse , nunca debí haberte preguntado-

-Esta bien , tenía que desfogarme un poco , nunca había hablado de esto con alguien - Intente sonreír pero solo me salió una triste mueca - Seguro te he aburrido y deprimido con mis ilusas historias -

-No me has aburrido - dijo , luego se inclino hacia mi un poco - Y tampoco creo que seas rara . Tu abuela tenia razón , eres especial , muy especial .-

-Gracias- susurré , tratando de ignorar esa extraña sensación que me invadió cuando dijo eso - Ahora son dos personas las que creen que soy especial en vez de rara- hice una pequeña sonrisa -¿Cómo estará mi abuela? Hace muchos años que no la veo . -

En mi mente apareció un recuerdo de ella , una imagen de esa noche , la ultima vez que la vi .

-¿ Y por que no la has visitado ?- Me preguntó -

Me encogí de hombros .

-Tal vez vaya a verla en estas vacaciones-

Pero la verdadera razón era que la organización nos prohíbe frecuentar a nuestra familia y amigos . Cuando nos unimos a ellos renunciamos a todo , y eso incluye todos los que conocemos . La verdad es que no se absolutamente nada de ellos , ni siquiera si están vivos o no . Era algo en lo que no me gustaba pensar mucho .

-¿Cómo es ella?- Me pregunto de repente -

-¿Como es quién?- dije sin entender -

-Tu abuela ¿Cómo es ella?-

-Ah-

¿Qué como es ella? Como un ángel , la persona mas maravillosa del mundo . Pero supe que el no se refería a eso . Además , me avergonzaba decir eso en voz alta , sonaba muy cursi .

-Su cabello también era castaño , pero mucho mas claro que el mío , era casi rubio . Pero tenemos los mismos ojos , y me parezco mucho a ella cuando era joven . Es muy , pero muy obstinada . Supongo que también me parezco a ella en eso . Tiene la misma afición por las plantas y animales que yo , algo normal en ella , ya que creció en una granja . Es la penúltima de ocho hermanos , dos de ellos murieron al poco tiempo de nacer -

Suspire . ¿Estaría ella viva aún? Esperaba que si .

-¿Y tu abuelo?-

-El si esta muerto, falleció cuando yo tenia siete años - respondí sin mirarle .

-Lo siento- murmuro -

-No lo sientas, su muerte no me afecto ni un poquito -

-¿Por qué ? ¿Qué te hizo?-

-¿A mi? Nada -

-Entonces … -

-El no era una buena persona , le hizo daño a gente que yo quería mucho -

Mi abuelo y mi padre . A ellos les debo el horrible concepto que tengo de los hombres .

-¿Y … quieres hablar de eso?-

-No-

-Esta bien-

- No son cosas mías, no se si debería decírtelas -

-Puedes confiar en mi . No es como si fuera a contárselo a todo el mundo-

-Claro que no . Estoy bastante segura de que aprecias tu vida lo suficiente como para hacer eso . Porque , y hablo en serio , si tu le dijeras a alguien lo que te he dicho hoy puedes ir despidiéndote de tu cabeza -

-¿Es esa una amenaza de muerte?-

-Es una amenaza de "mantén tu boca cerrada". Y … si , quizás un poco -

-Entonces no tenemos por qué preocuparnos . Tu puedes estar tranquila , ya que no se lo diré a nadie . Por lo tanto, mi cabeza esta a salvo -

Sonreí.

Me gire para verlo , y sentí una punzada de dolor y de culpabilidad en el corazón . Y no debería sentir eso , nunca me he sentido culpable por un vampiro . Y … ¿Por qué tenia que contarle todo eso a el? ¿Por qué me sentía culpable cada vez que le veía ? Y sobre todo …¿Por qué me gustaba estar cerca de el ?

-Gracias por todo- dije

Y entonces , sin que pueda detenerme a mi misma , le abracé .

Esa reacción le pilló desprevenido, sin duda, a juzgar por cómo se envaró, y en realidad también a mí me tomó por sorpresa. Probablemente a el le disgustaría mi abrazo , y seguro iba a apartarme de el , espere que lo hiciera pero hiso exactamente lo contrario , me rodeó con los brazos y apoyó las manos en la parte inferior de mi espalda. Apoye la cabeza en su pecho cuando lo hiso y cerré los ojos .  
El abrazo debería ser algo incomodo , ya que estábamos en un auto , pero aun así me sentía muy a gusto . Desee con todo mi ser que el momento nunca se acabara . El contacto con su cuerpo me provocaba una extraña y agradable sensación . No podía recordar hace cuanto que había recibido un abrazo , un abrazo de verdad . No me refiero a esos abrazos superficiales , de esos había tenido muchos . No. Este era un abrazo de verdad .

Nunca pensé que diría esto , pero es el mejor regalo que me han hecho nunca . No hace mucho pensé en que moría por un abrazo . Y este es , definitivamente , el que estaba deseando y esperando .

Nos alejamos al mismo tiempo , pero solo un poco . Él estiró esos alargados y suaves dedos suyos y fue trazando con ellos el contorno de mi mejilla, subiendo más y más . El corazón empezó a latirme con fuerza . Miro en mis ojos, como si en ellos pudieran ver mi alma, y le gustase lo que veía .Sus ojos estudiaron mi cara y empecé a sentir un extraño cosquilleo en el cuerpo . Nunca antes me había sentido de ese modo , y nunca había dejado que alguien este tan cerca de mi , y menos un vampiro . Ninguno de los dos dijo nada . Estaba demasiado cerca . Trague saliva . En algún lugar de mi conciencia había una voz que me decía que debía alejarme de el , que debía irme , y yo tenia que hacerle caso , debía hacerle caso , porque eso era lo correcto , debía irme y alejarme de el ahora antes de que cometa una estupidez … Pero no quería , no quería separarme de el , no ahora . Vi como fue acercando lentamente su rostro al mío . Debía alejarme , debía irme ahora . Nuestros alientos se mesclaban y estábamos demasiado cerca , nuestros labios casi se rosaban … cerré los ojos y esperé …

El timbre de un celular rompió nuestra burbuja , el timbre no era del mío . Maldije en mi mente . De mala gana , nos separamos . Frunció el seño cuando vio de quien era la llamada .

-¿Ahora que , Tanya ? - gruñó-

¿Por qué no me extrañaba que fuera ella?

-¿Acaso tengo que decirte donde o con quien estoy?-

Fuese lo que fuese lo que le dijo Tanya , debía ser algo serio , porque a Edward le cambio la cara , parecía preocupado .

-Pásame con Carlisle-

Le mire atentamente .

-¿Cuándo? … Si , voy para allá -

Colgó el teléfono y se giro a mi .

-Tengo que irme- anuncio con un suspiro .

-¿Sucede algo malo?- pregunté , algo alarmada -

-No- negó , pero yo no le creí , algo malo pasaba , y presentía que tenia que ver conmigo . Fingí indiferencia .

-¿Te veré mañana?- le pregunte -

-Sí. También he de entregar un trabajo - me sonrió -Te reservaré un asiento para  
almorzar-

Después de todo lo que habíamos pasado aquella noche, era una tontería que esa  
pequeña promesa me emocionara tanto .

-¿Me lo prometes?-

-Te lo prometo-

-Bien , entonces te veo mañana-

-¿Bella? - dijo en tono diferente, serio y dubitativo.

-¿Sí? - me volví hacia él .

-¿Me prometes algo?-

-Depende. ¿Qué quieres?- respondí -

-Solo … No vayas sola al bosque.

Le miré fijamente, totalmente confusa.

-¿Por qué?

Frunció el ceño y miró con severidad por la ventana.

-No soy la criatura más peligrosa que ronda por ahí fuera. Dejémoslo así-

Entonces comprendí lo que estaba diciendo .

-Esta bien ¿Qué mas? ¿Quieres que cierre todas las puertas y ventanas de mi casa?¿Que me esconda en el sótano o algo así ? Sabes que eso no detendría a un vampiro -

-No dejare que nadie te haga daño-

-No necesito que me protejan, gracias-

Abrí la puerta del coche , con mas fuerza de la necesaria .

-Entonces … nos vemos mañana - suspiró-

-Hasta mañana - dije saliendo del auto- Ah, dales mis saludos a tu familia -

-Lo haré- dijo , luego me llamó - ¿Bella?

Me di la vuelta mientras se inclinaba hacía mí, por lo que tuve su espléndido rostro pálido a unos centímetros del mío otra vez . Mi corazón se detuvo.

-Que duermas bien - dijo.

Su aliento rozó mi cara, aturdiéndome. Parpadeé, totalmente deslumbrada.

Me gire sobre mis propios pies y me encamine a mi casa como si fuera una autómata . Abrí la puerta , la cerré , no prendí las luces , la única luz que encendí fue la de mi habitación . Me prepare para ir a la cama sin prestar atención a lo que hacia .  
Muy tarde ya , me di cuenta que no le había devuelto su cazadora a Edward . El ya se había ido y me dije a misma que se lo devolvería mañana . La dejé a un lado de la cama . Nota mental uno , pedirle mi chaqueta mañana a Jessica . Nota mental numero dos , devolverle la chaqueta a Edward .

Mi celular empezó a sonar en ese momento, me fije distraídamente en el numero . Era Jessica . No me sorprendió su llamada , pero preferí no contestarle el teléfono , no estaba de humor para escuchar su parloteo . Timbro dos veces mas y luego se rindió .

No me puse a pensar en la gravedad del asunto hasta que me acosté en la cama y me cubrí con el edredón . Estuve a punto de besar a Edward , peor aun , estuve a punto de besar al vampiro . Vale , el fue el que dio el primer paso pero yo no puse ninguna resistencia , al contrario , estaba esperando que lo haga . No iba a detenerle . Me moleste mucho cuando la llamada de Tanya nos interrumpió . Sabia que debia estar agradecida por la interrupción , pero lo único que quería cuando pensaba en ello era estrangular a Tanya .

¿Qué me pasaba? Yo nunca había dejado que un vampiro me abrace ,y menos abrazarlo yo . Bueno a Enrique lo abrace una vez , pero fue para adormecerlo y luego lo entregue a la organización , y no sentí lo mismo ¿Por qué con este vampiro era diferente? ¿Por qué sentía aquellas raras sensaciones cuando pensaba o estaba cerca de el? ¿Por qué sonreía involuntariamente cuando me acordaba de el? Y… ¿Por qué me gustaba estar cerca de el? Nunca había sentido esto , ni por un humano , ni por un vampiro , y era … extraño , muy extraño .

No podía ni imaginarme entregando a la organización a Edward porque inmediatamente sentía un dolor muy profundo en el pecho . Esto se me estaba saliendo de las manos .

No importa lo que sientas , me dije a mi misma . Lo que importa es la misión , tienes que cumplirla , eso es lo correcto . Pero no quería hacerlo , no podía ni imaginármelo . Debía dejar de pensar esto , debía hacer mi trabajo. Tenia que fijar la fecha de una vez .

Decidí que tenia hasta la próxima semana para entregarlo a la organización , esa seria la fecha tope , no iba a pasar de esa .

Me levante como un resorte de la cama y encendí el ordenador . Cuando este ya estuvo encendido rápidamente abrí mi correo electrónico y les envié un mensaje a la organización , contándole lo poco que había averiguado sobre Edward . Pensé en decirle la fecha de mi retorno al castillo pero preferí no hacerlo .

A mi , Isabella Marie Swan la caza vampiros , nunca se le escapa una presa cuando estaba de caza y por supuesto ese tal Edward Cullen, ese demonio, monstruo y vampiro no iba a ser la excepción.

Dudé unos segundos , pero finalmente le di Enviar . Luego lo apague y regrese a la cama .

Cuanto mas pronto , mejor . Iba a entregarlo , tenia que entregarlo , ese era mi trabajo , para eso había venido aquí . Me repetí una y otra vez que tenia que entregarlo y que debía dejar de actuar de esa manera cuando estaba cerca de el .

Y ahora también estaba esa voz que había escuchado dentro de mi cabeza . En serio ¿Qué diablos me estaba pasando? Eso fue realmente aterrador . Me sentía como Callie , la protagonista del libro Starters , cuando el microchip que le implantaron en la cabeza falló y empezó a escuchar la voz de Helena . Pero daba la casualidad de que nadie me había puesto un microchip en el cerebro, y tampoco estaba en una novela de ficción . Así que … ¡¿Qué era lo que me pasaba?!

La Voz no había vuelto. Nadie me hablaba y la Voz no había regresado. Eso era bueno. Supongo. ¿Pero y si regresa? ¿Y si vuelve a hablarme? ¿Debería empezar a buscar ayuda en un psiquiatra?

No. Definitivamente no haría eso ultimo .

Me quede quiete unos segundos y sin respirar , tratando escuchar .

Suspire con alivio . Silencio. Gracias a Dios. La misteriosa voz se había esfumado.

Mire hacia un lado de la cama , la cazadora de Edward estaba allí . Estire el brazo para alcanzarla y lo atraje hacia mi , pegándola a mi pecho . Dándome cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo lo aleje de mi rápidamente , dejándola en su lugar . Pero luego volví a acercarla a mi y la abrace fuertemente . Aspire su aroma . Ya no olía tanto a él como cuando me la dio en el restaurante , pero aun así la mantuve a mi lado . Y así , abrazando fuertemente la chaqueta , me quede dormida .


	25. Cap 21 : Presentimientos extraños

**Cap. 28 : "Presentimientos y acontecimientos extraños" (Bella)**

Desperté con la alarma de mi reloj despertador . Abrí levemente los ojos y estire el brazo para apagarlo , luego gire sobre mi misma y me puse de costado . Me sentía muy, muy cansada . Apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos , los sentía adoloridos , llorosos e irritados , como si hubiese pasado todo un dia viendo un foco fluorescente . Volví a cerrarlos . Cinco minutos mas , me dije a mi misma , solo cinco minutos mas , luego me levantare . Total , cinco minutos no eran nada , tendría el tiempo justo para alístame .

Pasaron los cinco minutos , y yo no me levante . Mi cuerpo se negaba a obedecer las ordenes que le daba mi cerebro . Me sentía demasiado cansada . Di un sonoro bostezo y me frote los ojos . Me incorpore despacio en la cama . Cuando estuve ya sentada empecé a divisar el ambiente , o sea mi habitación . Todo estaba normal , silencioso , como siempre . La chaqueta de Edward estaba a un lado de la cama . Me sorprendió que no se haya caído al suelo en la noche . Y eso también significaba que lo que sucedió anoche en verdad paso y no fue solo un sueño .

Espera… ¿He dormido abrazada a la chaqueta de Edward? ¿A la chaqueta del vampiro? ¿En serio? ¿Yo?¿Bella Swan? ¿La cazavampiros? ¿Qué?  
Definitivamente , algo muy malo me estaba ocurriendo.

Suspire . Me daban ganas de acostarme de nuevo en la cama .

Finalmente me levante , muy perezosamente pero me levante . Saque los pies fuera de la cama y me puse las pantuflas . Una vez levantada me dirigí pesadamente al baño , arrastrando los pies al caminar .

Me horrorice con la imagen del espejo , o mejor dicho , con mi imagen frente al espejo . No solo me sentía fatal , también me veía fatal . Mis ojos estaban algo hinchados y enrojecidos , sin mencionar las horribles ojeras que cursaban por debajo . Mi piel estaba pálida , y cuando digo pálida es verdaderamente pálida . Si , lo se , mi piel siempre estaba pálida pero ahora estaba peor , tenia un pálido enfermizo . Mis mejillas no estaban pintadas con ese tenue rubor que siempre solía tener . Mis labios no eran de color rosa , ese rosa que hacia pensar a la gente que llevaba puesto labial , ahora estaban también opacos , blancos , pálidos . Me veía realmente enferma . Levante la mano para tocarme el rostro , al menos la textura de mi piel seguía siendo suave , creo . Parecía como si no hubiese dormido en toda la noche . Pero no era así , yo había dormido lo suficiente .  
Luego de asimilar mi pálida figura frente al espejo continúe con mi labor , que era alistarme para la escuela . Pensé que mi aspecto mejoraría cuando haya terminado de asearme y traté de cubrirme con un poco de maquillaje. Pero eso no arregló mucho mi aspecto.

Me costaba moverme y me dolían las articulaciones . Me dolía hasta mover el cuello .

Hice un gesto de dolor cuando me empezó a doler la cicatriz en forma de remolino que tenia en la parte derecha de la frente . Luego me empezaron a punzar las palmas de las manos . Los ojos empezaron a llorarme un poco .

No entendía lo que me sucedía , recordaba que ayer estaba en perfectas condiciones .  
Sentía algo extraño , como si estuviese sucediendo algo , algo malo . Esto era muy extraño . Recordaba haber sentido esto una vez , pero no recordaba cuando o por que .  
¿Estaría yo enferma?¿Tendría alguna enfermedad grave? Me sentía adolorida , como si me hubieran dado de palos en la noche .

Para mi tranquilidad, el dolor empezó a menguar un poco , pero no desapareció del todo .

Los hincones en las palmas de las manos habían desaparecido .

Pensé en tomar un poco de la poción curativa , pero preferí no hacerlo . No me quedaba mucha y quería guardarla para un verdadero caso de emergencia . Además , el dolor había disminuido y era mas soportable , tenia las esperanza de que se me pasaría en cualquier momento .

Sentí muy seca la garganta , tenia mucha sed . No quería moverme, pero no tenia otra alternativa , nadie vendría a traerme un vaso de agua . Me levanté con mucho cuidado y me dirigí hacia las escaleras , bajar por ellas fue toda una proeza .

Finalmente llegue a la cocina , me serví un vaso de agua y me senté en una de las sillas para beberlo . El agua alivio muchísimo la sed que sentía y me quede allí sentada unos minutos , no tenia ganas de levantarme y moverme de nuevo .

Después de un rato , me levante . No me moleste en prepararme algo de comer , no tenia hambre .  
Parecía una anciana de ochenta años , felizmente no había nadie aquí , esto seria muy vergonzoso . Si un vampiro viniera a atacarme en este momento no tendría ninguna oportunidad con el .

No quería ir al instituto hoy. De hecho, no quería ir a ningún lado. Lo único que quería era tirarme a la cama y no salir de allí hasta que me sienta mejor.

Estaba considerando no asistir a la escuela cuando el teléfono sonó.

Suspiré de forma exasperada. ¿Quién sería? Jessica . Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente. ¡Pero que chinchosa! ¿No puede esperar, al menos, a que llegue al instituto para que me empiece a interrogar?¡Que manera de arruinar la mañana!

Voy a cogerlo, y me llevo un gran chasco. No era Jessica.

Y tampoco Angela.

No, no era Mike.

Y, lamentablemente, tampoco era Edward.

Era alguien que, ni en un millón de años pensaba que me llamaría. Alguien con quien no quería hablar, y hasta ahora pensaba que ella tampoco quería hablar conmigo. Ni siquiera sabia que tenía mi numero.

-Ehh … ¿Hola?- Dice Lauren con la voz estridente que ella tenía.

-Hola … ¿Lauren?- Digo, aun estando en estado catatónico.

Lauren … ¿Llamándome?¿A mi? Definitivamente esto es algo que no se ve todos los días. ¿Qué querría?

-Eh …. Si ¿Eres Bella?- pregunta.

Yo pongo los en blanco. No, soy Blancanieves, y has llamado a la casa de los siete enanos. ¡Vamos chica, piensa ! Vivo sola ¿Quién mas va a contestar? ¿El fantasma?

-Si, soy yo- Digo finalmente. Lauren se queda en silencio. - Vaya, Lauren, tu llamada me sorprende. Dime ¿A que se debe?- agrego para romper el silencio.

-Si … Bueno, Jessica me dio tu numero ayer. No te llame porque Jess dijo que ya te había llamado pero que no le habías contestado. Además … no sabía como decírtelo …. -

Esto era sorprendente. Nunca antes había escuchado a Lauren hablar de manera mas o menos amable , al menos , no a mi. Parecía tímida y nerviosa ¿Qué era lo que me iba a decir?

-Si, la batería del celular se me murió y yo no me había dado cuenta- expliqué.

-Ahh, bueno, creo que eso suele pasar ¿No?-

Si de algo estaba segura, era de que Lauren quería algo . ¿Pero que era? ¿Por qué pedírmelo a mi y no a otra persona?

-Si … Esto … ¿Dijiste que me querías decir algo?- le pregunté, quería terminar cuanto antes todo esto.

-Este … Si …. - Le escuche suspirar, imagino que para darse valor y luego habló- Verás, mañana es el baile y… pues yo aun no he comprado mi vestido. Iba a ir ayer, ya sabes, con ustedes a escogerlo pero … sucedió algo y no pude. Así que pensé en ir hoy, pero Jessica estará ocupada y Angela también. Todas ya han escogido su vestido. No hay nadie quien me acompañe y ... no quiero ir sola- volvió a suspirar- ¿Querrías acompañarme? Se que tu y yo no somos las mejores amigas pero … no te lo pediría si no fuera importante … -

Así que eso era. Lauren quería que la acompañe a buscar vestidos. ¿Y por eso se había puesto tan nerviosa? Yo pensé que era algo importante. Bueno, supongo que para una adolecente esta clase de cosas son importantes.

-Ya, claro, te entiendo- dije-

-Entonces… ¿Me acompañaras? Jessica me dijo que tu la ayudaste a ella y a Angela a escoger sus vestidos .-

Tardo unos segundos en responder, para que crea que me lo estoy pensando. Yo ya lo había decidido hace rato.

-Claro, te acompaño- digo finalmente.

¿Qué? No me miren así, no podía decirle que no a la chica, me había dado pena. Estaba tan nerviosa y todo que … Vamos, no tenía el corazón para decirle que no. Si, lo admito, soy una blandengue.

Lauren suspiró con alivio.

-¿En serio?- preguntó-

-Si- dije-

-¡Genial!- dijo ella- Entonces ¿A que hora quedamos?-

-Mira ¿Qué te parece si yo paso a recogerte después del instituto?- le pregunté-

-Me parece bien, solo espero que hayan vestidos- suspiro de nuevo con aflicción-

-Seguro que si. Bueno, me tengo que ir, voy a llegar tarde- le dije-

-¡Oh! Claro, claro. Si, yo también me tengo que ir. Hablar contigo fue mas fácil de lo que pensé. - admitió en voz baja-

Si, para mi también lo fue. Dije en mi mente.

-Nos vemos- me despedí-

-Oye ¡Espera!- me llamó-

-¿Si?- pregunté-

-Jessica dice que ayer te habías ido a encontrarte a escondidas con Edward Cullen ¿Eso es cierto?-

Oh, no. Tan bien que íbamos.

-¿Te parece si lo hablamos en la tarde?-

-Claro- acepto con entusiasmo- No vemos mas tarde entonces -

-Si, adiós- me despedí .

Suspiré.

Eso, definitivamente, fue muy, muy raro.

No tuve tiempo para pensar mas en la rareza del asunto porque ya me estaba haciendo tarde. Cogí a toda prisa mis cosas y salí.

Hoy el día era brumoso y oscuro. Perfecto. Edward no tenía razón alguna para no asistir a clase hoy. Había más niebla de lo acostumbrado, el aire parecía impregnado de humo. Su contacto era gélido cuando se me enroscaba a la piel expuesta del rostro. Apreté el paso , me moría por llegar al calor de mi vehículo. La neblina era tan densa que hasta que no estuve a pocos metros de la carretera no me percaté de que en ella había un auto, pero no cualquier auto, un auto plateado. No vi de dónde había llegado, pero de repente estaba ahí, con la puerta abierta para mí.

-¿Quieres dar una vuelta conmigo hoy? - preguntó Edward, divertido por mi expresión, sorprendiéndome aún desprevenida.

Percibí incertidumbre en su voz. Me daba a elegir, era libre de rehusarme y parecía que una parte de él lo esperaba. Era una esperanza vana.

-Claro, gracias- dije de manera entusiasta. Para ese entonces yo ya me había recuperado.

Iba a subir pero entonces me acordé de algo.

-Oh, espera- le dije- Casi me olvido de tu cazadora. Solo dame unos segundos ¿Si?-

No espere una respuesta por parte de el y dejé rápidamente mis cosas en el interior de su auto. Corrí hacia la casa y escalé la fachada en un segundo. Una vez estando en el interior de mi habitación cogí la cazadora y me fui del mismo modo en que había venido.

-Listo- dije mientras se la entregaba- Ayer olvidé dártela, lo siento- me disculpé-

Pero el no parecía escucharme.

-Oye ¿Estas ahí?- agité una mano delante de su cara.

-Si … Solo que aun no he podido acostumbrarme a tus … habilidades- dijo finalmente-

-Ah . Es mas rápido que usar las escaleras, además no hay nadie mirando en este momento - Me encogí de hombros- ¿Nos vamos?- pregunté -

-Si, creo que vamos un poco retrasados-

-Por la forma en que conduces seguro que llegaremos a tiempo-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto en forma inocente-

-Que conduces como un loco-

Subí al caluroso interior del coche. El cerró la puerta detrás de mí y, antes de lo  
que era posible imaginar, se sentó a mi lado y arrancó el motor.

Me di cuenta de que él no llevaba cazadora, sólo una camiseta gris de manga larga con cuello de pico. De nuevo, el tejido se adhería a su pecho musculoso. Se veía bien, muy bien . Deja de mirarle , me dije a mi misma de forma inmediata. El vehículo avanzó a toda velocidad entre las calles cubiertas por los jirones de niebla. Quise decirle algo y romper el silencio, pero me sentía algo cohibida. No sabia si hoy estaría tan dispuesto a responder a mis preguntas como lo estaba ayer. Además, no estaba segura de lo que le iba a preguntar. Así que me mordí la lengua y espere a que el fuera el primero en hablar.

En ese momento se volvió hacia mi y me sonrió burlón.

-¿Qué? ¿No tienes veinte preguntas para hoy?-

-¿Te molestan mis preguntas?-pregunté-

-No tanto como tus reacciones-

Fruncí el seño.

-¿Qué tienen mis reacciones? Espera, no me lo digas, ya lo se. Y no, mi repertorio de preguntas se ha agotado y no habrá mas preguntas hasta nuevo aviso- respondí-

Entonces, ya tarde, me di cuenta de algo.

-¿Dónde está tu hermana?- le pregunte-

-¿No dijiste que no tenías preguntas hoy?-

-Se me acaba de ocurrir ahora-

-Hoy ha ido en su propio coche- respondió. Se encogió de hombros y aparcó al lado de en un reluciente descapotable rojo con la capota levantada - Ostentoso, ¿verdad?-

-Eh... ¡Caramba! - dije - Si ella tiene esto ¿Por qué viene contigo?-

-Como te he dicho, es ostentoso. Intentamos no desentonar-

-Pues déjame decirte que no están haciendo un buen trabajo- Sacudí la cabeza y me reí mientras salíamos del auto. Obviamente, no habíamos llegado tarde, todo gracias a su atolondrada conducción -Entonces ¿Por qué ha conducido Tanya hoy si es más ostentoso?-

-¿No lo has notado? Ahora, estoy rompiendo todas las reglas.

Se reunió conmigo delante del coche y permaneció muy cerca de mí mientras  
caminábamos hacia el campus. Quería acortar esa pequeña distancia, extender la mano y tocarle ... pero temía que me rechazara.

-¿Por qué todos ustedes tienen coches como esos si quieren pasar desapercibidos?-pregunté .

-Un lujo - admitió con una sonrisa traviesa - A todos nos gusta conducir deprisa.

-Ya. Me cuadra - musité.

Allí, con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus órbitas, Jessica estaba esperando debajo del tejado de la cafetería. Sobre su brazo estaba mi cazadora.

-Eh, Jessica - dije cuando estuvimos a pocos pasos - Gracias por acordarte.  
Me la entregó sin decir nada.

-Buenos días, Jessica - la saludó amablemente Edward. No tenía la culpa de que su voz fuera tan irresistible ni de lo que sus ojos eran capaces de hacer.

-Eh... Hola - posó sus ojos sobre mí, intentando reunir sus pensamientos dispersos - Supongo que te veré en Trigonometría.

Me dirigió una mirada significativa y reprimí un suspiro. ¿Qué demonios iba a decirle? Bien Bella, eres una cazavampiros. Desde siempre has sido una mentirosa profesional. Es hora de que pongas en practica todo eso .

-Sí, allí nos vemos- respondí con una sonrisa-

Asintió y se alejó mirándonos por encima del hombro. Mi sonrisa se calló en cuanto Jessica se fue.

-¿Qué le vas a decir?- Murmuró Edward .

-Estoy pensando- le susurré-

-Pues piensa rápido. Te va atender una emboscada en clase-

-Eso ya lo sé- le dije-

-Bueno, entonces ¿Qué le vas a decir?-

No tengo ni la menor idea, pensé. Suspiré.

-¿Una ayudadita?- Supliqué- ¿Qué es lo quiere saber?-

El negó con la cabeza.

-Eso no es correcto-

Le miré entrecerrando los ojos, encolerizada. Vampiro estúpido.

-No. Lo que no es correcto es que no compartas lo que sabes.-

Lo estuvo pensando mientras caminábamos. Nos detuvimos en la puerta de la primera clase.

-Quiere saber si nos estamos viendo a escondidas, y también qué sientes por mí - dijo finalmente.

-¿Y que debo decirle?- pregunté con expresión inocente.

La gente pasaba a nuestro lado de camino a clase, probablemente mirando, pero apenas era consciente de su presencia.

-Humm - hizo una pausa para atrapar un mechón suelto de mi cabello y lo colocó en su lugar. Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza - Supongo que, si no te importa, le puedes decir que sí a lo primero... Es más fácil que cualquier otra  
explicación.

-No me importa - dije , mi voz sonó normal y clara , a pesar de que mi corazón seguía latiendo errático .

-En cuanto a la pregunta restante... Bueno, estaré a la escucha para conocer la  
respuesta.

Curvó una de las comisuras de la boca al esbozar mi sonrisa picara predilecta. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

-Te veré en el almuerzo - gritó por encima del hombro. Las tres personas que  
traspasaban la puerta se detuvieron para mirarme, como si fuera un extraterrestre que a caído en medio del patio.

Colorada e irritada, me apresuré a entrar en clase. Con lo que me había dicho Edward estaba incluso más preocupada sobre lo que le iba a decir a Jessica. Me senté en mi sitio de siempre al tiempo que lanzaba la cartera contra el suelo con fastidio.

-Buenos días, Bella - me saludó Mike Newton desde el asiento contiguo. Alcé la vista para ver el aspecto extraño y resignado de su rostro - ¿Cómo te fue en Port Angeles?

-Fue... - no encontré forma de resumirlo- Estuvo genial- concluí al final - Jessica consiguió un vestido estupendo- Sonreí cortésmente-

-¿Dijo algo de la noche del lunes? - preguntó con los ojos relucientes. Mi sonrisa se ensanchó ante el giro que había tomado la conversación.

-Dijo que se lo había pasado realmente bien - le confirmé.

-¿Seguro? - Preguntó con avidez.

-Segurísimo.

Entonces el señor Masón llamó al orden a la clase y nos pidió que entregásemos  
nuestros trabajos. Lengua e Historia se pasaron rápidamente, mientras yo seguía preocupada sobre la forma en que iba a explicarle las cosas a Jessica. ¡¿En que momento me había metido yo este estúpido embrollo adolecente?! Me iba costar muchísimo si Edward estaba escuchando lo que decía a través de los pensamientos de Jessica. ¡Qué inoportuno podía llegar a ser su pequeño don! ¡Diablos! ¡No estaría en esta situación si aun tuviera mis poderes!¡Maldito James!

La niebla se había disuelto hacia el final de la segunda hora, pero el día seguía oscuro. Le sonreí al cielo con pesadez y luego suspiré.

Edward estaba en lo cierto, por supuesto. Jessica se sentaba en la fila de atrás cuando entré en clase de Trigonometría, casi rebotando fuera del asiento de pura agitación. Me senté a su lado lentamente mientras me preparaba mentalmente para cuando Jessica soltara la bomba.

-¡Cuéntamelo todo! - me ordenó-

Y aquí comienza.

-¿Qué quieres saber? - pregunte con pesadez.

-¿Qué ocurrió anoche?-

-Nada. Me llevó a cenar y luego me trajo a casa.

Me miró con una forzada expresión de escepticismo.

-¿Por qué no me contestaste el teléfono anoche?-

-Se le agotó la batería y no me di cuenta- respondí con voz monótona.

Le dije lo mismo que le había dicho a Lauren.

-¿Fue como una cita? ¿Le habías dicho que se reunieran allí?-

No había pensado en eso.

-No... Me sorprendió mucho verle -

Contrajo los labios contrariada por la sinceridad de mi voz.

-Pero él te ha recogido hoy para traerte a clase... -me sondeó.

-Sí, eso también ha sido una sorpresa-

Eso era totalmente cierto.

-Así que... ¿van a salir otra vez?- Me pregunto-

-No lo se- dije encogiéndome de hombros, quitándole importancia- Tal vez-

-V—a—y—a - magnificó la palabra hasta hacerla de cuatro sílabas - Edward  
Cullen.

-Lo sé - admití con un suspiro . "Vaya" ni siquiera se acercaba.

-¡Aguarda! - alzó las manos con las palmas hacia mí como si estuviera deteniendo el tráfico - ¿Te ha besado?

-No - farfullé -

-Oh- dijo

Pareció decepcionada, y estoy segura de que yo también. Un momento ¿Decepcionada? ¿Por qué yo tendría que estar decepcionada?¡Yo no quería que me besara! ¡No podía! ¡Vasta ya de tonterías, Bella!  
Recordé el momento en donde casi Edward y yo nos besamos y como Tanya nos interrumpió ¡Y nuevamente me dieron ganas de matar a Tanya! Es una suerte que no comparta clases con ella, suerte para ella, claro.

-Por favor, Bella - imploró - Dame algunos detalles.

-Bueno... De acuerdo. Tengo uno. Deberías haber visto a la camarera flirteando con él, pero no le prestó ninguna atención.

-Eso es buena señal - asintió - ¿Era guapa?

-Mucho, y probablemente tendría diecinueve o veinte años.

-Mejor aún. Debes de gustarle.

-Eso creo, pero resulta difícil de saber - añadí suspirando.

-No sé cómo has tenido suficiente valor para estar a solas con él - musitó.

-¿Por qué?-

No es como si me fuera a morde… Vale, mejor me callo.

-Intimida tanto... Yo no sabría qué decirle.

Hizo una mueca, probablemente al recordar esta mañana o la pasada noche, cuando él empleó la aplastante fuerza de sus ojos sobre ella. Aguanté la risa y me puse seria .

-Cometo algunas incoherencias cuando estoy cerca de él - admití. Y era verdad, porque hasta ahora había cometido las cosas mas estúpidas de toda mi vida cuando estuve cerca de el.

-Oh, bueno. Es increíblemente guapo.

Jessica se encogió de hombros, como si eso excusara cualquier fallo, lo cual, en su opinión, probablemente fuera así.

-El es mucho más que eso- murmuré-

-¿De verdad? ¿Como qué?-

Maldición. Desee haberlo dejado correr casi tanto como esperaba que se lo tomara a broma cuando se lo dijera. Yo y mi gran boca.

-No te lo puedo explicar ... pero es incluso más increíble detrás del rostro.

El vampiro que quería ser bueno, que me había salvado la vida. Que bebía sangre de animales ya que así no sería un monstruo ... Miré hacia la parte delantera de la clase. Me odié a mi misma en ese momento.

-¿Es eso posible?- dijo Jessica entre risitas.

La ignoré, aparentando que prestaba atención al profesor.

-Entonces, ¿te gusta?-

¿Es que no se iba a dar por vencida?¡Yo no era tan metiche cuando hablaba de chicos con alguien! Bueno, para ser sinceros yo no hablaba mucho de ese tema..

-Sí -respondí de forma cortante.

-Me refiero a que si te gusta de verdad - me apremió.

-Sí -dije de nuevo, sonrojándome.

Esperaba que ese detalle no se registrara en los pensamientos de Jessica. Las respuestas monosilábicas le iban a tener que bastar.

-¿Cuánto te gusta?-

-Demasiado - le repliqué en un susurro - Probablemente, más de lo que yo le gusto a él, pero no veo la forma de evitarlo.- Y realmente, realmente, quiero poder evitarlo. Dije en mi mente.

Solté un suspiro y me sonrojé. Por suerte, el profesor le hizo a Jessica una pregunta.

Bien, acabo de decirle a Jessica Stanley que me gusta Edward. Pero no solo eso, también estoy admitiendo ante mi misma que me gusta. ¡No! No, no …. El no me gusta, solo …. No, el no me gusta. Si, me cae bien, pero solo eso. O sea, me gusta como un amigo, nada mas. Solo eso. Simplemente eso. ¡No me puede gustar el vampiro! Eso es totalmente absurdo. Imposible. Es decir, soy una caza vampiros, no me puede gustar el vampiro al que me enviaron a cazar. Eso es estúpido.

Mis ojos se abrieron ampliamente, dándome cuenta de la situación.

Le he dicho a Jessica que Edward me gusta y …. Seguro Edward lo ha escuchado … Oh, no ¡Oh, no, no, no!¡No!¡Lo ha escuchado!¡Edward me ha escuchado decir que él me gusta! ¡¿Qué tan malo es eso?! ¿Malo?¿Muy, muy malo? O ¿Extremadamente malo?¡Oh, cielos! ¡¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?! ¿Como voy a mirarle a la cara nuevamente?¡Que horror!¡Que vergüenza!¡Que ….! Ya vasta, si sigues así vas a entrar en un ataque de pánico en medio del salón de clases, lleno de alumnos y un profesor. Me dije .  
Me obligue a mi misma a respirar y a tratar de no ponerme a gritar. Tranquilízate, me ordené. Usa la cabeza. Piensa. No es tan malo si te pones a meditarlo.

Primero, esto no es para tanto, no tienes que hacer tanto escándalo. ¡Te estas portando como una cría adolecente! Ok, después de todo, soy una adolecente, pero aun así no puedo perder la cabeza por algo tan tonto como eso. Vamos, he pasado por muchas cosas, soy una cazavampiros, he matado vampiros . Yo soy mucho mas madura para estar en esta situación ¡Si hasta me estoy pareciendo esas típicas chicas inseguras que salen en las novelas románticas! Yo ya estoy grande para esas cosas.  
Segundo. El vampiro ya sabe que me gusta. Lo sospecha, al menos . Eso es obvio, y él no es ningún tonto. Me ha pillado mirándole. También ha visto como mi corazón se acelera cuando estoy cerca de él. Sin mencionar que ayer en su auto casi nos besamos, y yo no daba ni siquiera una minúscula señal de detenerle. Cosa que yo habría hecho de haberse tratado de algún otro. Y él lo sabe. Los indicios son claros. Mi declaración ante Jessica solo le han confirmado sus sospechas.  
Tercero. Todo esto es fantástico. Porque, hacerle creer al vampiro que me gusta es exactamente lo que tengo que hacer. Es mi trabajo. Es justamente lo que me enviaron a hacer. El tiene que creer eso, tiene que confiar en mi. Ahora, lo mas probable es que yo también le guste a él. Claro ¿Por qué si no iba a salvarme en Port Angeles? ¿O evitar que la furgoneta me haga papilla?¿O contarme su secreto? Aunque sea como amiga debo gustarle para que haga todo eso.

Esto no era malo. Muy por el contrario, esto era muy, muy bueno.

Si las cosas eran así, entonces cumplir mi misión estaba cerca. Solo era cuestión de tiempo, unos días quizás , para terminar con todo esto. He tardado mucho en esta misión, si, pero de igual manera la organización se pondría muy contenta cuando regresara con la presa. Y a mi me recompensarían dándome una medalla de honor al merito. Con este serian veinte vampiros a los cuales cacé. Veinte vampiros en tres años. Mas tres que asesiné yo misma. Y si a eso agregamos a los vampiros que maté en las expediciones de caza anuales pues es una cantidad considerable. ¡Y todo eso en tres años! ¡Sin haber cometido ningún error! Seguro en unos años mas, dejaría de ser cazadora y me uniría al Consejo ¡Y no todos puedes ser parte del consejo! Solo los mejores lo hacen. Y es muy probable que, una vez estando en el concejo, en unos años mas, yo seria parte de los Líderes.  
Mi vida en la hermandad era sencilla, en parte. Excluyendo a los vampiros, claro. Pero después de eso, mi vida era sencilla. Simple. Sin complicaciones.

Y yo deseaba que siguiera siendo así.  
_  
-Pero …¿Eres feliz?-_

Dijo una voz.

No me costo mucho tiempo darme cuenta de que nadie me había hablado. No. Era esa extraña voz seseante que hablaba dentro de mi cabeza.  
Pero esta vez no entré en pánico ni nada. No sabia el motivo pero ya no me asustaba.

Si, lo soy. Pensé en respuesta a su pregunta.

Si, responderle a la voz que hablaba dentro de mi cabeza era una locura, pero aun así lo hice.

Al pasar unos minutos y ver que no obtenía respuesta creí que de nuevo se había ido. Estaba equivocada.

_-Podrás engañarte a ti misma, pero no a mi. Crees ser feliz, cuando eres todo lo contrario.-_ respondió.

¿Quién eres? Le pregunté.

Esta vez, no obtuve respuesta.

***********************************************************************************

Una vez estando terminada la clase de trigonometría, como supuse , Jessica intento sacar el tema de "Edward Cullen y Bella Swan están saliendo" Pero yo fui mas rápida y lista que ella así que antes de que tocara nuevamente el tema yo la interrumpí hablando sobre un tema mas importante. Ojo, importante para ella.

-En Lengua, Mike me ha preguntado si me habías dicho algo sobre la noche del lunes-le dije.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Qué le dijiste?! - exclamó con voz entrecortada.

Misión cumplida. Mi plan de evasión funciono. Lo sabia, solo esto podría distraerla.

- ¡Dime exactamente qué dijo y cuál fue tu respuesta palabra por palabra!

Y así nos pasamos el resto del camino diseccionando la estructura de las frases y la mayor parte de la clase de español con una minuciosa descripción de las expresiones faciales de Mike. Sip. Horrible ¿Cierto?. Pero ¿que iba a hacer ?, no hubiera estirado tanto el tema de no ser porque me preocupaba convertirme de  
nuevo en el tema de la conversación.

Entonces sonó el timbre del almuerzo. El hecho de que me levantara de un salto de la silla y guardase precipitadamente los libros en la mochila con expresión animada, debió de suponer un indicio claro para Jessica.

-Hoy no te vas a sentar con nosotros, ¿verdad?-

-Creo que no- dije. Hice que mi voz sonara con un toque de tristeza, cuando en realidad estaba feliz ante la posibilidad de no sentarme con Jessica y los demás.

Aunque, tampoco estaba segura si realmente Edward se iba a sentar conmigo a almorzar. Cabía la posibilidad de que desaparezca inoportunamente otra vez.

Pero mis dudas se esfumaron cuando vi que Edward me esperaba a la salida de nuestra clase de Español, apoyado contra la pared. Se parecía a un dios heleno más de lo que nadie debería tener derecho. Jessica nos dirigió una mirada, puso  
los ojos en blanco y se marchó.

-Te veo luego, Bella- se despidió, con una voz llena de implicaciones. Tal vez  
debería desconectar el timbre del teléfono cuando llegue a casa.

-Hola- dijo Edward con voz divertida e irritada al mismo tiempo. Era obvio que  
había estado escuchando.

Y, sin poder evitarlo, empecé a sonrojarme.

-Hola.

No se me ocurrió nada más que decir y él no habló por lo que el trayecto a la cafetería fue un paseo en silencio. Supuse que estaba esperando el momento adecuado. El entrar con Edward en el abigarrado flujo de gente a la hora del almuerzo se pareció mucho a mi primer día. Todos me miraban. Nos miraban a ambos. Nos miraban como si fuésemos dos bichos que se han escapado del laboratorio de biología.

Encabezó el camino hacia la cola, aún sin aun sin hablar, a pesar de que sus ojos me miraban cada pocos segundos con expresión especulativa. Me parecía que la irritación iba venciendo a la diversión como emoción predominante en su rostro. Yo fingí no darme cuenta.

Se dirigió al mostrador y llenó de comida una bandeja.

-¿Qué haces? - objeté - ¿No irás a llevarte todo eso para mí?

Negó con la cabeza y se adelantó para pagar la comida.

-La mitad es para mí, por supuesto.

Enarqué una ceja.

Ok … Esto si es raro. Los vampiros no comen. La comida humana no tiene buen sabor para ellos.

Me condujo al mismo lugar en el que nos habíamos sentado la vez anterior. En el  
extremo opuesto de la larga mesa. Un grupo de chicos del último curso nos miraron anonadados cuando nos sentamos uno frente a otro. ¿No conocían el concepto de mirar disimuladamente? Edward parecía ajeno a este hecho.

-Toma lo que quieras -dijo, empujando la bandeja hacia mí.

-Siento curiosidad - comenté mientras elegía una manzana y la hacía girar entre las manos - ¿Qué harías si alguien te desafiara a comer?

-Tú siempre sientes curiosidad.

Hizo una mueca y sacudió la cabeza. Me observó fijamente, atrapando mi mirada, mientras alzaba un pedazo de pizza de la bandeja, se la metía en la boca de una sola vez, la masticaba rápidamente y se la tragaba. Lo miré con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Si alguien te desafía a tragar tierra, puedes, ¿verdad? - preguntó con  
condescendencia.

Arrugué la nariz.

-Una vez lo hice... en una apuesta -admití - No fue tan malo.-

Al menos, era mejor que los experimentos culinarios de mamá.

Se echó a reír.

-Supongo que no me sorprende-

Algo por encima de mi hombro pareció atraer su atención.

-Jessica está analizando todo lo que hago. Luego, lo montará y desmontará para ti.-

-Vaya ¿En serio? - pregunté de manera sarcástica.

Empujó hacia mí el resto de la pizza. La mención de Jessica devolvió a su semblante una parte de su antigua irritación. Dejé la manzana y mordí la pizza, apartando la vista.

Prepárate, Bella. Me dije. Está a punto de comenzar.

-¿De modo que la camarera era guapa? - preguntó de forma casual.

Y aquí vamos.

-¿De verdad no te diste cuenta?-

-No. No prestaba atención. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza.

-Pobre chica.-

Moví la cabeza. Aunque ella tenia la culpa, era demasiado descarada.

-Algo de lo que le has dicho a Jessica..., bueno..., me molesta.-

Se negó a que le distrajera y habló con voz ronca mientras me miraba con ojos de preocupación a través de sus largas pestañas.

-No me sorprende que oyeras algo que te disgustara. Ya sabes lo que se dice de los cotillas - le recordé.

-Te previne que estaría a la escucha- Me dijo-

-Entonces es tu culpa ¿Para que estas ahí de chismoso?-

-Pero quiero saber todo lo que piensas... Todo. Sólo que desearía que no pensaras algunas cosas.-

Fruncí el ceño.

-Esa es una distinción importante.

-Pero, en realidad, ése no es el tema por ahora.

-Entonces, ¿cuál?

En ese momento, nos inclinábamos el uno hacia el otro sobre la mesa. Su barbilla descansaba sobre sus alargadas manos blancas. Me incliné hacia delante apoyada en el hueco de mi mano. Tuve que recordarme a mí misma que estábamos en un comedor lleno de estudiantes que probablemente nos estén mirando ahora mismo. Resultaba demasiado fácil dejarse envolver por nuestra propia burbuja.

-¿De verdad crees que te interesas por mí más que yo por ti? - murmuró, inclinándose más cerca mientras hablaba traspasándome con sus relucientes ojos negros.

Intenté acordarme de respirar y mantener el control . Al final , tuve que desviar la mirada para recuperarme. No tuve éxito.

-Lo has vuelto a hacer - murmuré.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿El qué?

-Aturdirme - confesé. Intenté concentrarme cuando volví a mirarlo. Esto era una de las cosas extrañas que me pasaban cuando estaba cerca de él. Nunca antes un vampiro había logrado deslumbrarme. ¿Qué tenia el de especial?

-Ah - frunció el ceño.

-No es culpa tuya - suspiré - No lo puedes evitar.

-¿Vas a responderme a la pregunta?

Parece que no se iba a dar por vencido.

-Si.

-¿Sí me vas a responder o sí lo piensas de verdad?-

Se irritó de nuevo. Parece que es demasiado fácil ponerlo de mal humor.

-Sí, lo pienso de verdad.-

Fijé los ojos en la mesa. El silencio se prolongó.

-Te equivocas - dijo al fin con suave voz aterciopelada. Alcé la mirada y vi que sus  
ojos eran amables.

-Eso no lo puedes saber - discrepé en un cuchicheo. Negué con la cabeza en señal de duda. Mi corazón se agitó al oír esas palabras ¿En serio el estaba interesado en mi?

-¿Qué te hace pensarlo?-

Sus ojos de topacio líquido eran penetrantes, suponía que intentaban, sin éxito, obtener directamente la verdad de mi mente.

Le devolví la mirada al tiempo que me esforzaba por pensar con claridad para hallar alguna forma de explicarme. Mientras buscaba las palabras, le vi  
impacientarse. Empezó a fruncir el ceño, frustrado por mi silencio.

-Déjame pensar - insistí.

Su expresión se suavizó, supuse que estaba satisfecho de que estuviera pensando una respuesta. Dejé caer la mano en la mesa y moví la mano izquierda para juntar ambas. Las contemplé mientras entrelazaba y liberaba los dedos hasta que al final hablé:

-Bueno, dejando a un lado lo obvio, en algunas ocasiones... - Medité - No estoy  
segura, pero algunas veces parece que intentas despedirte cuando estás diciendo otra cosa. Y eso es algo confuso ¿Sabes?-

-Muy perceptiva - susurró - aunque por eso es por lo que te equivocas - comenzó a explicar, pero entonces entrecerró los ojos - ¿A qué te refieres con "lo obvio"?

-Bueno, mírame - dije, a pesar de que él ya me estaba viendo - Soy  
absolutamente normal. Salvo por todas las situaciones en que la muerte me ha pasado rozando y por las cosas que puedo … bueno, ya sabes. Vale, mi aspecto es normal, lo único normal en mi. Y mírate a ti-

Lo señalé con un gesto de la mano. La frente de Edward se crispó de rabia durante un momento para suavizarse luego, cuando su mirada adoptó un brillo de comprensión.

-Nadie se ve a sí mismo con claridad, ya sabes. Voy a admitir que has dado en el clavo con los defectos - se rió entre dientes de forma sombría - pero no has oído lo que pensaban todos los chicos de esta escuela el día de tu llegada. -

-Si, se exactamente lo que estaban pensado, todos y cada uno de ellos, no quiero ni recordarlo- hice una mueca de fastidio-

Edward me miro por unos segundos en silencio, estudiándome.

-¿Tu … puedes leer la mente?-

Maldije en mi mente. ¿Cómo diablos se te ocurre cometer semejante bestialidad? ¡En serio, Bella! ¡Lo estas fastidiando todo! ¿No has revelado bastante ya? Como la organización se entere de esto vas a estar en graves problemas. Me grité.

-Yo…No, no leo la mente- dije

-No puedes ahora, pero ¿lo hacías antes?-

Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Ya la malogré.

-Si- susurre de manera entrecortada, abriendo los ojos pero sin mirarle- Pero nunca te pude leer la mente a ti, no se exactamente por que pero supongo que tu siendo capaz de leer la mente también de alguna manera eso bloqueaba mi don. - agregué, atropellando las palabras- Y deje de poder hacerlo cuando James … ya sabes.. Yo … - No pude continuar. Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos, ocultándome, y deseando desaparecer.

-Al parecer, yo no soy el único que habla de más aquí- comentó-

El tenia razón. Mucha razón. Yo era una bocazas de lo peor. ¿Desde cuando soy así?

-¿Bella?- me llamó.

Yo no me moví ni un centímetro.

En eso sentí unos fríos dedos retirar con delicadeza una de mis manos que cubría mi rostro. Cerré los ojos inmediatamente. No quería mirarle.

-No tienes que ponerte así de nerviosa- quitó mi otra mano- No se lo diré a nadie, no tienes que preocuparte por eso-

Ya te lo he dicho a ti y eso es muy preocupante, dije en mi mente. ¿Qué mas revelaría mas adelante? En serio, esto de verdad era para preocuparse. Si seguía así en unos días le revelaría mi verdadera identidad.

-Bella, abre los ojos- Me pidió.

Dudé unos segundos, pero finalmente le obedecí.

En ese instante vi como Edward daba un pequeño respingo y se envaraba en su silla, alejándose visiblemente de mi.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté, confundida.

-Nada- dijo simplemente-

Le miré entrecerrando los ojos.

-Dime que es lo que pasa- le insistí -

Sea lo que sea lo que le causara todo eso, estaba segura de que tenía que ver conmigo. ¿Pero que era?

El seguía mirándome, con esa expresión de extrañeza y confusión. Parecía dudar si decirme algo o no. ¿Acaso tenia algo en la cara? Rápidamente busque en mi bolso un espejo. Lo cogí y me miré.

Susurre una maldición cuando lo hice. Luego volví a cerrar los ojos.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto Edward.

-¿Te parece que estoy bien?- le respondí.

Parece que lo dije un poco alto, porque los de la mesa mas cercana se giraron a mirarnos y luego los escuche murmurar algo.

-¿Qué le ocurre a tus ojos?- me preguntó en un susurro-

-No lo se- le dije con franqueza.

Levanté el espejo y me vi otra vez en el.

Mis ojos ya no eran de color marrón. Ahora eran negros, tan negros que apenas se podía diferenciar el iris con la pupila y tenía un extraño brillo. Volví a maldecir en voz baja.

-Pensé que solo te pasaba cuando estabas enojada- dijo-

-Así es- susurré-

-¿Estas enojada?-preguntó-

-Estoy asustada-

Oh, por favor no. No aquí, no en el instituto. No delante del vampiro ¿Por qué me pasaban estas cosas a mi?

Un mareo interrumpió el hilo de mis pensamientos, seguido por los hincones en el remolino que tenia en la frente. Me llevé una mano a la frente .

-¿Bella?¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Estoy un poco mareada- dije

-¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?-

-No, solo dame un minuto-

Cerré los ojos y respiré de forma acompasada, tratando de calmarme. ¿Qué era lo que sucedía?¿Que era lo me sucedía?

_-Tranquila, ya se te pasará._

Oh, no.

Lo ultimo que me faltaba. Otra vez la Voz. La Voz apareció de nuevo.

Pero, extrañamente, la Voz tenía razón. Sentí como lentamente los hincones iban desapareciendo, al igual que el mareo.

_-¿Lo vez? Ya pasó._

Dijo de nuevo la voz.

¿Qué me está pasando?- Le pregunté. Dentro de mi mente.

Hubo silencio por unos largos segundos, pero finalmente dijo :

_-Lo siento, no puedo decirte, aun no es el momento_- suspiró- _Te recomiendo que no salgas a ningún lado esta tarde. Cuando llegues a casa come algo, necesitaras estar fuerte para lo que pasará. Luego, recuéstate en tu cama y espera a que pase el dolor._

Y eso fue todo. No escuché nada mas. La voz se había ido. Y me dejó mas confundida de lo que ya estaba. ¿Qué significaba todo esto? ¿A que se refería con que no era el momento?¿Momento para que?¿Por que me dijo que no salga esta tarde? Y… ¿A que quiso decir con que me pase el dolor?¿Cual dolor?

Alcé la vista y me encontré a centímetros del rostro de Edward, en sus ojos relucía la preocupación. Hasta ese momento no me di cuenta de que él había arrastrado su silla hasta situarla junto a la mía.

-Ya estoy bien- dije antes de que el diga algo- ¿Cómo están mis ojos?-

-Han regresado a la normalidad-dijo-¿Segura que estas bien?-

-Si- dije-

El seguía mirándome con preocupación. Entonces me percaté de que Edward me había pasado un brazo por encima de mis hombros. Aquel hecho no me molestó.

-En serio, estoy bien. Ya deja de mirarme así. Y no, no quiero ir a la enfermería ni al hospital- Suspiré- Dime por favor que no nos están mirando. - pedí.

-Te estuviera mintiendo si lo hiciera-

Su pequeña respuesta hiso que mi estomago se retorciera. Lentamente, me giré.

-No- susurré con voz rota-

Todos, y cuando digo todos, es todos. Estaban mirándonos. Incluso las cocineras. Nos miraban como si no nos conocieran. Como si nos vieran por primera vez. Como si, de pronto, nos hubiera salido un tercer ojo en la frente.  
Sentí como lentamente él retiraba el brazo que tenia sobre mi. No quería que lo hiciera pero supe que era lo mejor.

-Jessica te llamará esta tarde para interrogarte minuciosamente- dijo Edward.

No era necesario que lo diga, yo podía verlo muy claramente en su rostro. Allí, con los ojos a punto de salírsele, estaba Jessica, sentada al lado de Mike. Este , a su vez, ya había dejado de mirarme, y tenia la cabeza gacha con una clara expresión de derrota.

-Bella, tienes que decirme lo que te está ocurriendo-

-A mi también me gustaría saber lo que me está pasando- dije.

Bajé la vista. En serio ¿Qué era lo que me estaba pasando? Soy una caza vampiros , pero a ningún cazador le pasa lo que a mi. Todo esto comenzaba a asustarme.

Y a convencerme de que era alguna alimaña rara.

-No te sientas mal, y tampoco pienses que eres un bicho raro, porque no lo eres- me dijo Edward, como si me hubiese leído la mente.

-¡Hey! Creí que no podías leer mi mente- le reclamé, frunciendo el ceño.

-Y no lo hago, pero puedo ver en tus ojos-

El toma mi mano en las suyas y la aprieta suavemente, su pulgar acariciando mi palma. En ese momento me pregunté ¿Cómo era posible que ese pequeño gesto por su parte hiciera que mi corazón se llenase de felicidad?

¡Bella! ¡Él es un vampiro! Él tiene que actuar enfrente de los humanos todos los días, ¡es un maestro del engaño, todos lo son! ¡No puedes confiar en él! Pero yo quería confiar en él, incluso si mi pensamiento tuviera razón, aunque fuera una locura.

-Si lo soy- le dije, refiriéndome a lo de que era rara.

-Te equivocas.- sus ojos buscaron los míos y apretó ligeramente mas fuerte la mano que tenia entre la suyas- No eres rara, eres única.-

Sonreí ligeramente. ¿Acaso dije hace un rato que sentí mi corazón llenarse de felicidad? Pues ahora sentía que …

_-No, no eres única. Hay mas como noso… Como tu._

La sonrisa que tenía en la cara se me congeló. No. Otra vez la Voz. La voz volvió.

_-Lo se, lo se. Arruiné el momento ¿No es así?_ - su risa melodiosa, pero a la vez escalofriante me sobresaltó.-_ En serio, siento interrumpir, bueno, la verdad es que no-_ volvió a reír- _Muy bien, ya paro. _- carraspeó y esta vez sonó seria cuando habló- _Mira, no tengo mucho tiempo, hay alguien aquí que no quiere que hable contigo_- suspiró- _Solo quiero decirte que pienses muy bien en lo que estas haciendo ¿Me oyes? Si sigues con esto no habrá vuelta atrás. Créeme cuando te digo que estarás en serios problemas. Serios, serios problemas ¿Entiendes? Y antes de que digas algo, no. Tu NO estas loca. Yo soy real. En fin._- volvió a suspirar- _Ya tengo que irme, bueno en realidad siempre estoy aquí contigo…Lo que te quiero decir es que …. Nada. Ah, no le digas a nadie que estas escuchándome ¿Entendido? Y … Sobre lo que te dije de esta tarde, espero que me hagas caso_.

Y se fue.

Así, sin mas.

Se fue.

-¿Bella?- me llamó Edward-

-¿Eh?- musité, distraída.

-¿Te pasa algo?-

-No, no. Estoy bien- dije a la vez que sacudía ligeramente la cabeza, tratando de despejarme.

-Parecías ausente- dijo.

-Si, lo se, solo estaba … Nada. ¿Me estabas diciendo algo?-

Si, el me estaba diciendo algo. Recuerdo que me estaba haciendo una pregunta, pero yo no le presté atención porque la "Voz" que últimamente estoy escuchando me distrajo.

-Te preguntaba si de verdad tienes que ir a Seattle a ver a tus tíos este sábado o es sólo una excusa para no tener que dar una negativa a tus admiradores-

Hice una mueca ante ese recuerdo.

-La verdad es que no voy a ir Seattle, ni siquiera pensaba salir de mi casa-

-¿Entonces lo hacías para que no te molesten mas?-

-Exacto- dije. El asintió- ¿Por qué?¿Vas a invitarme a salir o algo por el estilo?- Bromee -

-Bueno, de hecho, si- me dijo-

Me quedé mirándolo. ¿En serio el estaba … invitándome … a salir?¿A mi?¿Una cita?

-¿En serio?-

-Si-

-¿A dónde?- le pregunté-

-Es un lugar donde me gusta ir cuando quiero estar solo- sonrió-

Solo. Cuando el quería estar solo. Eso significaba que estaríamos solos. Los dos. Solos. Nadie mas.

¡El momento perfecto para adormecerlo y entregarlo a la organización! ¡Todo esto acabaría de una vez! ¡Ya no volvería a este fastidioso instituto! ¡Me iría de Forks!¡Regresaría al castillo!¡Mi vida volvería de nuevo! Solo tenia que entregarlo para que …

Sentí como si mil cuchillos atravesaran mi corazón.

¿Por qué diablos siento eso? Si lo matan o no ese no es mi problema ¡NO me interesa!¡No tiene que importarme!

Pero por mas que tratara de convencerme de eso, me seguía importando. Y seguía sintiendo ese horrible dolor en pecho.

Al final opté por pensar que, cuando el no esté, estos sentimientos desaparecerían con el.

Si, lo harían.

-Entonces ¿Vendrás conmigo? - me pregunta, estudiando mi rostro.

_-Dile que si-_

Oh no. La Voz volvió.

_-Si, he vuelto_.- me dijo- _Acepta la invitacion del vampiro, pero dile que si puede cambiar la fecha para el domingo. Dile que tienes algo que hacer el sábado. Cualquier cosa._

-¿Por que?- pregunto-

_-Tu solo hazme caso ¿Si? Hago lo que es mejor para ti. Cambia la fecha para el domingo. No sábado. No lunes. DOMINGO ¿Entiendes?-_

-Eh… lo siento, pero ahora que recuerdo tengo algo que hacer el sábado … - musité, cabizbaja. Fingiendo haberlo acabado de recordar.

Lo se, hacer caso a la voz que hablaba dentro de mi cabeza era estúpido, pero aun así lo hice.

-Oh- dijo él.

-Pero el domingo … El domingo estaré libre, quizás … - Insinué .

-¿En serio?- me preguntó, mirándome, esperanzado.

-Si- dije-

-Entonces el domingo ¿A que hora quieres que pase por ti?-

_-Temprano- me indicó-_

-Temprano, si no te importa- dije-

-Esta bien ¿Pero no quieres dormir hasta tarde? Es fin de semana.-

-No, me gusta levantarme temprano-

Eso era cierto.

_-Excelente, se lo ha tragado. ¡Que vampiro mas tonto! _- la escuché reír-_ Aunque tiene curiosidad, quiere saber que es lo que tienes que hacer el sábado. Pero no te preocupes, eso tiene arreglo_- me dijo- _Muy bien pequeña, estas haciendo un buen trabajo._ -

Suspire.

¿A dónde quería llegar la Voz?

-Oye, ¿Dónde está Tanya?- le pregunté, dándome cuanta de su ausencia-

Edward arqueo una ceja, luego desvió la vista de mi y se fijó en una mesa lejana a la nuestra. Yo seguí el trayecto de su mirada y mi boca casi se abre de la sorpresa.

Allí, en una mesa, se encontraba Tanya. Ah, pero no estaba sola, claro que no. Estaba rodeada de chicos. Que la miraban embobados. Como si vieran la luz por primera vez. En ese momento su mirada se desvió del chico con quien estaba coqueteando y se encontró con la mía. Frunció el ceño y me fulmino con la mirada. Miró a Edward unos segundos, para luego volver a mirarme con odio.

Como desearía tener mi poderes de vuelta para saber que era lo que estaba pensado.

_-Hecho, pero solo será por unos segundos. Te advierto que no te gustará_- Susurro la voz.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo que será por unos segundos?¿Que cosa será por unos segundos?

Entonces, empecé a oírla. No necesité nada mas para saber que esos eran los pensamientos de Tanya.

_-"En serio, no lo entiendo ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? Al principio pensé que solo la miraba porque se la quería cenar, incluso le dije que contaba con mi silencio y no se lo iba a decir a nadie. Aunque eso no seria necesario ya que se le notaria en los ojos. Pero luego me di cuenta de que no era eso, el no quería matártela. Se esforzó y resistió . ¿Qué si la mataba? Solo era una humana mas. Debe estar confundido, si, seguramente es eso. Tiene que ser eso. Como no puede leer su mente se a obsesionado con ella. Pero hay que ver como la mira ¿Por qué nunca me ha mirado así? Si solo él me diera una oportunidad … Estoy comenzando a pensar que mis hermanas tenían razón. Nunca debí haber venido a Forks con los Cullen. Fue todo una perdida de tiempo. Argh , pero ¿Qué le ha visto a ella? Es tan … simple. Además hay algo en ella que es ... escalofriante. ¿Acaso él no ve eso? Ella no es humana. Lo sé. Estoy segura de eso. ¿Pero entonces que es? No se ve como un duende o una bruja. Digo ¿Esas cosas existen? No es un vampiro, no es un licántropo, no es humana, no es nada con lo que yo me haya cruzado antes. Parece normal, aparte del hecho de que es igual de pálida que nosotros, tiene nuestra gracia, pero no tanto…  
¡No tiene ningún sentido! Se que Edward sabe algo pero no me lo quiere decir, no quiere decírselo a nadie ¿Por qué? Ella me da mala espina. Es peligrosa, necesitamos tratar con ella con rapidez. ¿De verdad íbamos a poner en riesgo toda la familia, solo para que ella siga viviendo? Repito, me da mala espina . Ella necesita que la vigilemos, hemos vivido en secreto por años, y ella nos amenaza con revelarnos. ¡No podemos ignorarla, y dejarla caminar como si nada con todo lo que sabe! Todo eso se los dije pero ¿Saben que fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Saben lo que gané diciendo todo eso? ¡Que Edward y Carlisle se pusieran como unos orangutanes! ¡Carlisle! Nunca imaginé que él se portara así. ¡Y por esa chica! ¡Incluso Esme me gritó! En serio ¿Qué les ha hecho? Pero ya verá, yo averiguaré lo que es. Lo descubriré, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga..." _- Finalizó-

Ella rompió el contacto visual conmigo y regreso toda su atención a sus admiradores. Yo también desvié la vista.

Tanya sospechaba de mi. Bueno, tal parece que Edward ha mantenido mi secreto y no se lo ha dicho nadie.

Otro pensamiento interrumpió los míos. Esta vez no eran de Tanya.

Eran de Jessica.

_Espero que Mike me invite a salir otra vez. La pasamos tan bien, especialmente en el auto camino a casa..._

Rápidamente salí sus pensamientos, que estaban siendo muy gráficos. Y a mi no me importaban.

_¡Diablos! ¡Maldito Cullen! Tenia que ser él, el que se interpusiera entre Bella y yo. Ahora estoy completamente seguro de que no tengo ninguna oportunidad con ella. Bueno, al menos aun tengo a Jessica… _

Esta vez escuché los pensamientos de Mike. Que solo hicieron que me llenara de furia. Salí de su mente.

Y entré en la de Lauren.

_-Vaya, así que era cierto lo que dijo Jess, de verdad están saliendo. Eso se veía venir, todos se interesaron en ella ¿Por qué no también Edward Cullen? ¡Que suerte tiene! ¡La odi…! No. A pesar de todo, no es mala persona. Solo la envidio, si. Hoy no me trató mal por teléfono, y nunca se ha puesto malcriada conmigo, a pesar de que yo si. Tal vez debería darle una oportunidad… No es cotilla como Jassica, y es mas sociable que Angela … tal vez … -_

¿En serio esos eran los pensamientos de Lauren?¿De Lauren?¿La chica que me odió desde el primer día? NO podía creerlo.

_-¡Vasta ya!- _

Gritó una voz.

Y esta vez no era la "Voz" que solía escuchar. No, esta era una nueva Voz. Una diferente.

Esta, a pesar de que sonó enojada, sonaba mas sedosa, clamada, y producía tranquilidad. Muy diferente a la otra, que tenia un punto aterrador.

Oh, no.

Acabo de escuchar otra voz. Otra Voz. Una segunda Voz. ¡Otra Voz! ¡Una segunda Voz! ¡¿Qué significaba eso?! ¡¿Cuántas voces habían dentro de mi cabeza?!

_-Lo siento-_ me susurro la Voz, la primera Voz que escuché. La que siempre me hablaba- _Esta vez tengo que irme de verdad, tal vez vuelva mas tarde. Espero que te hayas divertido un poco leyéndole la mente a los demás.-_

-¿Quien es esa nueva voz?- le pregunté.

_-Oh, ella … No le hagas caso, no quiere que hable contigo, y tampoco … No la escuches ¿Si? Y tu tranquila, no tienes que preocuparte. TU NO ESTAS LOCA. No entres en pánico. Adi …_

No terminó la palabra, ya se había ido. Dejándome con la cabeza hecha un lio. Cuestionándome si de verdad estaba volviéndome loca.

Miro disimuladamente a los lados, tratando de leer la mente de alguien. Pero no escucho nada. Silencio. vacío.

Parece que mi don solo funciono unos segundos. Apareció con la venida de la Voz, y se fue con ella.

Eso hacía que me vuelva a preguntar ¿Quién diablos era la Voz? Y … ¿Quién era la segunda Voz? Y sobre todo …¿Por qué las escuchaba?


	26. Cap 22 : Un presagio de muerte

**Cap. 29: "Un presagio de muerte" (Bella)**

Cuando las clases terminan, Edward, como era de suponer, me trae a casa. Todo el trayecto fue tranquilo. Y digo que fue tranquilo porque la Voz no apareció de nuevo. Ninguna de ellas. Y eso para mi fue un gran alivio. Pero yo aun me preguntaba ¿Qué eran esas voces? ¿Por qué me hablaban? ¿Qué querían? ¿Eran malas o buenas?

Y mil preguntas mas.

Bueno, solo una de las voces me hablaba, la otra no. Porque cuando la escuche hoy no parecía hablarme a mi, si no a la otra voz. Le dijo que se detenga o algo así, y fue cuando la Voz numero uno se fue.

Ah, pero no vayan a pensar que se fue para siempre. No, no. Me dijo que iba a volver mas tarde.

Mi vida se estaba tornando mas extraña de lo que ya era. Tal parece que, aquí en Forks, las cosas raras parecen abundar. O aumentar, en mi caso.

En cuanto llegué a casa me puse ropa cómoda y comí algo. Si, tal y como me indicó la Voz. Es tonto, lo se, pero ¿y si de verdad sucedía algo? No perdía nada haciéndole caso. Digo ¿Qué podía pasar? A lo único que me arriesgaba era a quedar como la estúpida del año, que le hace caso a una voz que habla dentro de su cabeza y que probablemente solo sean alucinaciones. Y eso no era perder mucho, porque en caso que eso sucediera, nadie lo sabría.

Una de las ventajas de vivir sola.

Ahora me proponía llamar a Lauren, lamentablemente tenia que cancelar la cita que tenía con ella. Esto la defraudaría mucho, y justo cuando empezábamos a llevarnos mas o menos bien.

Suspiré y cogí el teléfono.

_-¡Espera!-_

Solté el teléfono con el susto y un pequeño grito se escapo de mi garganta.

_-Oh, lo siento ¿Te he asustado?_- se disculpa.

-Volviste- le dije a la Voz.

_-Te dije que volvería-_ me responde- _perdón por asustarte, no pensé que lo haría.-_

-No hay problema, es que estoy un poco nerviosa-

_-Si, ya lo he notado _- dijo- _No vine a molestarte, tampoco me quedaré mucho tiempo, solo quería decirte algo.-_

-¿Qué cosa?- le pregunté con cautela.

_-Que si puedes salir esta tarde-_

-¿Qué? Pero tu dijiste …-

_-Se lo que dije, olvídalo. Puedes salir, pero regresa temprano a casa._ - me advierte-_ Tu primo aguantará un par de horas y … Nada, no me hagas caso. Sal y divierte ¿Si? Ah, y no olvides regresar temprano.-_

Y se va. De nuevo.

Me quedo un buen rato parada donde estoy, sin moverme. Luego reacciono, recojo el teléfono y lo pongo en su lugar.

No entendía nada, primero me dice que no salga de mi casa y después me dice que si ¿Qué era lo que se tenía entre manos? Toda esta situación me confundía y me ponía nerviosa. Al menos la segunda Voz no ha vuelto. Me vasta con una.

Aun estando en estado de confusión absoluta, me encamino a mi habitación. Si finalmente voy a ir de compras con Lauren tengo que alistarme. Después de hacer una rápida búsqueda en mi armario decido ponerme mi blusa roja y unos Leggins negros. Cojo un pequeño bolso, negro también, y me dirijo a las escaleras. A medio camino me doy cuenta de que estoy olvidando mis llaves. Resoplando me doy media vuelta y entro de nuevo a mi cuarto, rebusco debajo de mi almohada y la encuentro.

Seguro se están preguntando ¿Por qué esta chica guarda sus llaves debajo de su almohada? Bueno, primero que nada desde siempre he acostumbrado guardarlas ahí, después de mi bolsillo, claro. Esperen, no vayan a pensar que guardaba tooodas mis cosas debajo de mi almohada, no. Se habría hecho una gigantesca montaña. Si hubiese sido así imagínense, que incomodo habría sido dormir. Lo que quiero decir es que guardaba cosas ahí, mayormente en la noche, para evitar que una mano negra vaya a tomarla prestada sin permiso, o sea, robársela. Solo guardaba allí cosas pequeñas y de valor. En este caso mis llaves son importantes, porque en ese pequeño llavero de pedrería estaban todas mis llaves, incluyendo la llave que abre el compartimiento donde guardo las pociones, mi medallón de la organización, mi uniforme y otras cosas. Guardo mis llaves ahí mayormente en la noche que es cuando voy a dormir.

Una vez teniendo las llaves en mi poder bajo rápidamente las escaleras y me dirijo a mi auto. Subo y enciendo el motor.

Es cuando me doy cuenta de que no tengo ni la menor idea de donde queda la casa Lauren.

Sintiéndome como la idiota mas grande del mundo abro mi bolso y busco mi celular para llamarla y así pedirle la dirección.

Y caigo en la cuenta de que tampoco tengo su número.

Ella me llamó al teléfono fijo por lo que no tengo su número registrado en el celular, y yo tampoco se lo he pedido.

Ahora si soy la idiota mas grande del mundo.

Bajo la cabeza y suspiro. ¿Qué me esta pasando? Yo no soy así de despistada. Recuerdo que un día a mi madre le sucedió algo parecido, y yo me reí en su cara. Casi puedo imaginar lo que ella me diría si estuviera aquí en este momento : "Ya ves, tanto que te reías de mi, a ti también te está pasando lo mismo. Eso te pasa por burlarte" .

Suspiré de nuevo. Si ella estuviera viva yo no estaría aquí. No estuviera en Forks. No sería una caza vampiros.

_-Ya deja de lamentarte por su muerte, han pasado seis años, es hora de que la olvides-_ me dice. La Voz ha vuelto.

-Seis años no son nada- digo, en voz alta- Además, pase lo que pase, nunca la voy olvidar-

_-Muy bien, ¿pero al menos puedes dejar de lamentarte por ello?_-

-Era mi mamá, se supone que tengo que lamentar su muerte- le recrimino.

_-Vaya madre que era-_ se burla- _No merece tantas lagrimas tuyas ¿Sabes?-_

Iba a responderle, con palabras no muy corteses que digamos, pero ella es mas rápida que yo.

_-Oye, oye, cálmate ¿Si? No pretendía hacerte enojar ni nada por el estilo, solo venía a ayudarte con respecto a la dirección de Lauren.-_

-¿Ah, si? ¿Y como se supone que sabes su dirección?- le pregunto-

Se queda en silencio un largo rato, tanto que comencé a pensar que se había vuelto a ir, pero al final responde.

_-Eso no importa. ¿Quieres que te ayude o no?_- me dice, su voz suena un poco irritada.

-Está bien- respondo.

Quiera o no quiera tengo que aceptar, no tengo otra opción.

_-Bien, pero con una condición-_

-¿Cuál?- pregunto con desconfianza.

_-Deja de responderme en voz alta, sobre todo cuando hay gente alrededor-_ silencia unos segundos- _Es raro y pareces una loca. Así que respóndeme dentro de tu mente, yo te oigo igual y es mas cómodo.-_

-Ok- respondo. Esta vez dentro de mi cabeza.

Me alegro de eso, a mi también me resultaba bastante extraño todo esto.

_-Así me gusta.-_ me felicita- _Bien, ahora, sigue mis instrucciones.- _

Gracias a la ayuda de la Voz, llego con éxito a la casa de Lauren. O eso creo. No puedo estar completamente segura, ya que casi todas las casas son iguales. Además, no es como si en la puerta hubiese un cartel de neón con una flecha que dice "Casa de Lauren Mallory" Así que solo me queda esperar a que esa sea su casa.

Me bajo del auto y camino lentamente hacia la vivienda.

Finalmente llego a la entrada, allí hay un pequeño tapete que dice "Bienvenido" . Alzo la vista y toco suavemente la puerta, ya que no hay timbre.

Nadie responde.

Vuelvo a tocar, esta vez mas fuerte.

Nada.

Recién al tercer toque abren la puerta.

Y sale una señora.

Inmediatamente se que se trata de la madre de Lauren, ya que comparten un enorme parecido. Incluso ese toque de superioridad en la mirada.

-¿Si?- dice-

-Me llamo Bella- me presento- Soy una amiga de Lauren, se suponía que hoy la acompañaría a buscar su vestido para el baile ¿Se encuentra en casa?-

Me mira de pies a cabeza y frunce el seño de forma especulativa.

-¿Vas al instituto con ella?- me pregunta.

Resisto el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco y responderle de manera sarcástica. Me recuerdo a mi misma que estoy hablando con una persona mayor y que debo comportarme.

-Si, vamos juntas, incluso compartimos una clase.- le respondo-

-¿Qué clase?-

-Historia..- le digo, mirándola, sin entender.- ¿Le dijo a usted que íbamos a salir?-

-Si- me responde- Pasa, ella aun se está alistando.

-Gracias- digo con una sonrisa.

Ella se hace a un lado y yo entro. Camino lentamente y sin hacer ruido por el salón. Allí, en un sillón, se encuentra sentado un señor leyendo el periódico, que supongo que es el papá de Lauren.

-Buenas tardes, señor- le saludo con una sonrisa educada.

Él baja el periódico y me mira por detrás de sus anteojos, asiente, y vuelve a lo suyo. Enarco las cejas disimuladamente.

En ese momento recuerdo al felpudo de la entrada, aquel que dice "Bienvenido". No se a otros, pero con a mi respecta, no parece que yo lo sea. En serio ¿Recibían a todas sus visitas así? Porque de ser así entonces deberían cambiar el tapete que dice "Bienvenido "por uno que diga "No bienvenido" o "Lárguese de mi casa"

-Siéntate- me dice la vieja… digo, la mamá de Lauren.

Camino recta y sin hacer ruido y me siento en el sofá mas cercano.

-Voy a ver si Lauren está lista- me dice, luego desaparece por las escaleras.

Y me quedo sola con el viej… con el padre de Lauren.

Giro la cabeza y lo miro disimuladamente. Tal parece que el no se a percatado de que estábamos solos. Un silencio que solo puedo describir como incomodo nos invade. Pero parece que solo yo lo siento, porque el no parece prestarme atención. Esta demasiado ocupado leyendo el diario. Finalmente se levanta y se va, dejándome sola.

-¡Mamá!¿ has visto mi…?-

Me giro a mirar, para ver de quien se trata. Aunque por la voz supe rápidamente que era un niño.

Y… si, era un niño.

Tenía el mismo pelo rubio de Lauren, así que supuse que era su hermano menor.

-¿Quién eres tu?- me pregunta, frunciendo un poco el seño.

-Una amiga de Lauren- digo-

-Ah, hola- dice saludando con su mano, luego se me queda mirando.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto.

-Estoy esperando a que me digas que me largue- me dice-

-¿Por qué yo haría eso?- le pregunto-

-No lo se, pero todas las amigas de Lauren me dicen eso. Sobre todo una que se llama Jessica, siempre me dice "Fuera de aquí, mocoso"- dijo, tratando de imitar la voz de Jessica Stanley.

Reí.

-Pues yo no haré eso- dije, sonriendo.

-¿Ah, no?-

-No- negué-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Angus, pero todo el mundo me dice enano- dijo, mientras se sentaba a mi lado- ¿Y tu?-

-Bella-

-¿Eres italiana?-me pregunta-

-No- digo-

-Pues tienes pinta de serlo- dice estudiándome-

-Bueno, mi bisabuelo lo era. -

Eso era cierto, pero no me habían puesto mi nombre por eso. Y dudaba que yo tenga algún parecido con el. Lamentablemente, heredé algunos rasgos de mi padre. Buena suerte la mía ¿No?. Lo bueno es que no heredé su carácter, o sus… costumbres. En serio, hasta ahora no puedo entender como mi madre se pudo fijar en alguien como mi padre. O sea ¡Que horror!

Y sus siguientes parejas no fueron mejores.

Con Charlie era diferente, el si era un buen hombre. Me agradaba, y le agradaba a mi abuela ¡Y mira que agradarle a mi abuela es difícil! No es que sea una vieja cascarrabias de esas, no. Al contrario, era muy buena y amable. Pero … digamos que ella, al igual que yo, tenia ese sexto sentido con las personas. Si no le agradaba alguien era porque no era una buena persona.  
Hasta se podría decir que me llevaba mejor con ella que con mi mamá. Es que con ella todo era diferente. Mi mamá y yo no opinábamos lo mismo, teníamos casi diferentes gustos.

En cambio con mi abuela no era así, ella y yo éramos como mejores amigas, nos contábamos todo, pensábamos igual. Era como si nos leyésemos el pensamiento. Supongo que era así porque pasaba mas tiempo con ella que con mi madre. Ella me cuido desde que era una bebe, me contaba cuentos para dormir, ella me enseño a caminar. Prácticamente, ella me crió.

Ah, mi abuela, cuanto me reía con ella.

Pobre de ella, tan buena y, lastimosamente, no tuvo buena suerte. Sacar adelante a tres hijos sola no es fácil, por eso siempre la admiré.

¿Cómo estaría ella? ¿Estará aun … viva?

Suspiré y moví suavemente la cabeza. Este no era el momento para ponerse a recordar.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- le pregunto, tratando de quitar ciertos pensamientos de mi cabeza.

-Tengo diez, pero cumpliré once dentro de un mes- me dice, pareciendo orgulloso de eso.-

-Ah, yo tengo dieciocho-

-Vaya, que suerte tienes. Yo quiero tener esa edad, así podría tener y conducir un auto. -Suspiró-Pero aun falta mucho para eso-

-El tiempo se pasa volando, veras que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya has crecido, pero seguramente cuando llegues a esa edad desearas ser niño de nuevo-

-¿Por qué?- me pregunta.

-Porque, como vas creciendo, vas adquiriendo responsabilidades- le dije-

-¿Entonces tu deseas ser niña de nuevo?-

-Bueno, si. Pero no por eso-

No, claro que no. Yo quería ser niña de nuevo, al menos por un tiempo, para así volver a ver a mi madre, a mi abuela, al resto de mi familia.

Al resto de mi familia digo ¡Ja! Como si tuviera un montón de familia. Si mi uncía familia estaba conformada por mi tío, mi abuela y mi madre. Bueno, tenía muuuuchos familiares, pero solo ellos de verdad valían la pena.

-Además, cuando sea grande se me quitará el miedo que le tengo a la agujas-

-Yo también le tengo pavor a la agujas-

-¿Tu?- pregunto , escéptico .

-Si ¿Acaso no tengo derecho a temerle?-

-Bueno como eres grande pues …-

-¿Sabes? Los grandes también tenemos miedo , además … ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?- pregunté .

-Dieciocho, me lo acabas de decir -

-¿Ves?¿Te perezco muy vieja?-

-Mmm … No mucho -

-No mucho ¿Eh?-

Le di un golpecito juguetón en el hombro y el se rió.

-Mamá, ya te he dicho que voy a buscar vestidos- escucho decir a Lauren, mientras baja rápidamente por las escaleras.

-Hola, bella- me saluda cuando me ve-Enano ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te esta molestando?- me pregunta-

-No, para nada. Al contrario, pienso que tienes un hermanito muy simpático- le digo, sonriendo.

La única persona simpática de la casa. Quise agregar.

-¿Enserio?- me pregunta- Bueno- se encoge de hombros- ¡Ya nos vamos!- grita, mirando por encima de su hombro.

-Adiós- se despide Angus- Espero volver a verte-

-Si, yo también, cuídate- le digo-

Lauren me mira como si hablarle a su hermano fuera la cosa mas extraña del mundo, luego salimos de la casa. En cuanto ella pone un pie fuera de la casa apresura el paso, como si de pronto alguien fuera a salir de entre los arbustos y tendernos una emboscada.

-Vaya, pensé que no ibas a venir- dice ella mientras se sube al asiento del copiloto, con prisa, también.

-Te dije que vendría- le respondí.

Arranqué el auto.

-Pensé que no lo decías enserio, ya sabes, tu y yo no…-

-Bueno, espero que esta salida sirva para llevarnos mejor ¿No crees?- le dije-

-Si, yo también- dice-

Nos quedamos un largo tiempo en silencio, la que ninguna de nosotras parece querer romper. La veo cruzar los brazos y mirar de forma aburrida por la ventilla del auto. Al final, dándome cuenta de que ella no iba a decir nada, decido ser yo romper ese silencio incomodo.

-No sabía que tenias un hermano- digo-

Ella se gira y me mira, luego responde.

-Si, bueno, a mis amigas no parece agradarle- dice

-Algo así me dijo él. ¿Por qué? A mi si me cae bien-

-No lo se, supongo que no les gusta los niños. -Ella se encoge de hombros.- A diferencia de ti, que si parece gustarte-

-Eso depende de como sea el niño- dije-

Si el niño era tranquilo, genial. Si el niño era malcriado, pues conmigo no iba poder hacer sus travesuras. Por mas niños que sean no estoy para aguantar tonterías.

-Creo que eso está bien- dijo- No tendrás muchos problemas con tus hijos, digo, cuando los tengas-

Mis manos se tensaron en el volante.

-Yo… yo no voy a tener hijos, Lauren- la voz se me ensombreció y miré fijamente al frente-

Ella no pareció notarlo.

-Si, yo tampoco- rió- Son molestos ¿No? -

Fingí darle la razón y sonreí.

Y era verdad. Yo no pensaba tener hijos. Nunca. Jamás. Pase lo que pase. Juré no tener hijos nunca.

Ahora, antes de que piensen que no quiero tener hijos por cosas como criar niños, cambiar pañales, ganar peso y cosas por el estilo, no. No es por eso. ¿En serio me creen tan vanidosa? No ¿Cierto?

Bueno, hay dos razones por las que no voy a tenerlos.

Uno. Para tener hijos se necesitan dos. Yo digo ¿Con quien?

Dos. Y la mas importante. No puedo tener hijos.

Vale, si puedo tener hijos. No soy estéril, al menos, no que yo sepa. De que puedo tener hijos, puedo, pero yo NO quiero tenerlos.

¿Por qué? Aquí la explicación. Se los pondré lo mas sencillo y corto posible.

¿Ya les he dicho que odio a mi padre? Muy bien, en caso de que no lo vuelvo a decir ¡ODIO A MI PADRE! ¡Juro que si algún dia me lo encuentro voy a cogerlo y … ! Ok, calma. Me estoy yendo del tema, aunque no mucho, ya que la razón por la que no tendré hijos es mi padre.

Verán, mi padre y su familia por parte de madre padecen de una extraña enfermedad, que se traspasa de generación en generación y solo le afecta a los hombres. Algo así como la hemofilia. También es hereditaria. Solo que, a diferencia de la hemofilia, esta enfermedad es terminal. No hay cura y nada con la que puedas sobrellevarla. No hay tratamiento. No hay nada. Tomes lo que tomes, hagas lo que hagas, morirás de todos modos.

Ahora, ustedes se preguntan ¿Si el papá de Bella también es hombre, porque no le afecto también la enfermedad?

Pues da la casualidad que, cada tres generaciones, la enfermedad se salta. O sea, la enfermedad no se presenta, pero lo sigues llevando en la sangre y tus hijos lo heredaran. Que suerte ha tenido el muy maldito ¿No? El y su hermano.

En fin, seguimos.

Como soy su hija, yo también tengo la enfermedad, solo que no se me ha desarrollado. Pero la sigo teniendo en la sangre. Lo que significa que, si tengo hijos, ellos también la heredaran.

Si es hombre, la enfermedad se le presentará a los nueve o diez años, y pasará el poco tiempo que le queda de vida dependiendo de una silla de ruedas y dolorosos tratamientos para que le alarguen un poquito la vida. Vivirá un poco mas de veinte años y luego morirá de una manera horrible.

Si es mujer, no pasará nada. Ella crecerá sana y feliz. Pero ella también tendrá la enfermedad, no la desarrollará, pero la tendrá ahí, igual que yo. Y sus hijos lo tendrán, los hijos de sus hijos también lo tendrán.

Y yo no quiero eso.

Me enteré de eso cuando tenía ocho años, mi abuela me lo dijo. Y en ese momento pensé todo lo que acabo de decir ahora. Juré no tener hijos nunca.

¿Ahora me entienden? Espero que si.

Nunca le he dicho a nadie sobre la enfermedad, es uno de mis mayores secretos.

Y antes de que digan o piensen "¡¿Cómo es posible que tu madre se haya metido con alguien que tiene esa espantosa enfermedad?!"  
Ella no lo sabía, mi padre le hablo de la enfermedad cuando yo ya había nacido.  
Aunque, lo mas probable es que, aun sabiendo mi madre lo de la enfermedad, ella aun así se hubiera metido con el. A veces, mi mamá podía ser algo …. am… Mejor me abstengo de comentar.

Si hubieran visto el problemón que se armó en el hospital el dia en que nací… Bueno, yo tampoco lo vi pero me lo contaron.

Vuelvo a repetir ¿Cómo diablos mi mamá se fijó en el adefesio que es mi padre? ¿Cómo se fijó en Fernando?¿Como se fijó en Marco?

Los dos últimos eran mas feos que el hambre … Si, lo se, lo que de verdad importan son los sentimientos, ¡Pero ni eso! Eran unos sinvergüenzas, se les notaba en la cara, tenían una pinta de … Yo siempre le decía que, el hecho de que trabajen en la misma empresa que ella, no quería decir que eran buena personas. Pero, como siempre que yo le daba un consejo, los ignoraba.

Los gustos de mi madre, algo que nunca entenderé.

Alcé la vista y de casualidad vi el espejo retrovisor.

Había un auto detrás de nosotras.

Lo primero que se me viene a la mente es: Edward me está siguiendo de nuevo. Esta vez si me enojo. Muy bien, se preocupa por mi y todo pero ¿En serio tiene que seguirme cada vez que voy a salir fuera del pueblo?

Pero cuando me fijo bien, me doy cuenta de que ese no es su auto. El automóvil me parece familiar, pero no puedo reconocerlo del todo.

Y lo peor de todo es que nos esta siguiendo.

Llegué a esa conclusión porque hay suficiente espacio para que pueda pasar y adelantarme, pero aun así sigue sospechosamente detrás de mi. Y si a eso agregamos que el conductor nos mira fijamente pues…

Lauren parece ajena a este hecho, ya que sigue hablando animadamente sobre las características que quiere que tenga su vestido.

-Eh … ¿Lauren?-

Ella deja de hablar y me mira ligeramente fastidiada por haberla interrumpido.

-No quiero alarmarte pero …. Nos están siguiendo-

-¿Qué …? - Dice mientras se gira para mirar atrás. Cuando lo hace, suelta una maldición.

-¡¿Qué se han creído para seguirme?!- dice-

-Espera … ¿Los conoces?¿Sabes quienes son?- le pregunto, confundida.

-Claro que los conozco, son mis padres-

-¿Tus …. Qué?-

Me quedo boquiabierta, no puedo creerlo ¿Los padres de Lauren la estaban siguiendo? ¿Qué ? ¿Para que? ¿Tanta desconfianza tenían de su hija? Con razón me parecía conocido el conductor, y el auto.

-¡No puedo creerlo!¡NO puedo creerlo!- sigue mascullando ella, visiblemente enojada.

Bueno, al menos eran sus padres y no otra persona. Alivio, la palabra que describía lo que sentía.

-¿Sabes? A lo mejor no nos están siguiendo, solo … no se, tal vez también van a Port Angeles para comprar algo o simplemente a pasear. - dije, tratando de calmarla.

-Ya ¿Y justo hoy?-

No dije nada.

-Mira, voy a llamarlos- dijo mientras rebuscaba en su bolso- Te apuesto a que me van a decir que están en casa-

Ella teclea apresuradamente los números y veo como lo pone en altavoz.

-Mamá- saluda ella- Te llamaba para avisarte que tal vez llegue a casa mas tarde de los acordado-

-¿Por qué?¿A que hora?-

-Una hora mas quizás. No se, no estoy segura, solo que tal vez nos tome mas tiempo encontrar el vestido. Oye ¿tu y papá están en casa?- le pregunta Lauren.

-Si hija, claro que si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Por nada, solo curiosidad. Bueno, solo llamaba para eso, nos vemos mas tarde-

Y colgó.

Ella se giró y me miró.

-¿Ves?¿Que te dije?-

Vi de nuevo por el espejo retrovisor.

-¿Quieres que los pierda?- Le pregunté-

-¿Puedes hacerlo?- me pregunto, con una pequeña sonrisa-

-Abróchate bien el cinturón de seguridad- dije a la vez que pisaba el acelerador.

El restaurante estaba casi vacio, pero un poco mas lleno que ayer. Esta vez nos sentamos en una mesa que estaba en la parte mas transitada del restaurante. Lauren y yo decidimos cenar aquí después de buscar su vestido, que por cierto, me gusto mucho. Estábamos indecisas entre muchos modelos, pero al final nos decidimos por un vestido rosa claro muy bonito. Estaba completamente segura que, usando los accesorios adecuados, ella ser veía estupenda. Lastima que yo no la vería.

-La he pasado genial hoy- dijo ella.

-Si, yo también- dije-

Incluso mas que esa tarde donde salí con Jessica y Angela, pero no piensen que por ellas, no. Es que, como se acordaran, ayer no fue precisamente una tarde estupenda, ya saben por que.

-El vestido que compraste es muy bonito-

-Si, seguro que a Tyler le encantará- sonrió unos momentos y luego su rostros se ensombreció.

-Bella…- me llamó, vacilante-

-¿Si?-

Se lo pensó unos segundos antes de preguntarme :

-A ti no te interesa Tyler ¿Cierto?-

Suspiré.

-Por supuesto que no- le dije - Al menos, no de esa manera-

Ella suspiró con alivio, pero casi inmediatamente después se volvió a poner triste.

-Pero creo que tu si le gustas a él-

-¿Yo? No lo creo, Lauren- negué-

-Si, hasta te pidió que vayas al baile con él-

-Eso era porque quería arreglar las con respecto al incidente de esa mañana donde casi me atropella, no por otra cosa-

-¿Tu crees?-

-Claro- sonreí- No debes estar mortificándote por eso-

-Tienes razón- sonrió.- Eres mejor persona de lo que creía- Bajó la vista- Oye… ¿Me perdonas por haber sido tan… antipática contigo?-

-No hay nada que perdonar, no me has hecho nada grave-

Ella movió la cabeza.

-Debí haber escuchado a Angela, ella siempre decía que eras agradable. Pero Jessica me dijo que… - se calló-

-¿Ella te dijo algo?- le pregunté-

Asintió.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Digamos que habló mal de ti, dejémoslo así.-

Jessica hablando mal de mi ¡Que novedad!¡Quien lo diría!

-Ya lo sabía- dije

-¿Ya lo sabias?¿Como?-

-Como que es un poco obvio, ¿no?-

-Si, creo que si- concordó -

Silenciamos unos minutos para comer y beber lo que la camarera nos había traído. Ah, y adivinen ¿Quién creen que estaba de mesera? Si, adivinaron, la misma chica que ayer le estaba coqueteando a Edward. Vi un atisbo de esperanza en sus ojos cuando me vio entrar de lejos, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que mi acompañante no era él, frunció el ceño y dejó de prestarme atención.

-De verdad desearía que fueras al baile- me dijo Lauren- ¿En serio tienes que ir a Seattle este sábado? ¿No puede ser otro?-

-No, lo siento- dije-

-Ah, vaya… creí que como estabas saliendo con Edward Cullen tal vez… - insinuó -

Oh, rayos. No. ¿Por qué tenia que sacar el tema ahora cuando estábamos tan bien? Le dije que hablaríamos de esto esta tarde pero solo lo dije por salir del paso y deseando que se olvide de eso.

-No, eso no cambia mis planes. Además, él y yo no estamos saliendo- respondí-

-¿El no te ha pedido que vayas al baile con él?-

-No, el sabe que estaré ocupada el sábado-

-Bueno, pero dime ¿Desde cuando están saliendo en secreto?-

-El y yo no estamos saliendo en secreto- repetí

-¿Entonces que pasó ayer?- preguntó-

Parece que la Lauren cotilla ha vuelto.

-Nada, solo nos encontramos de casualidad y luego me llevó a casa-

-Vale, te creo- me dijo- Pero no vengas a decir que no te gusta porque eso si no te lo crees ni tu misma-

Suspiré.

-¿Tan obvia soy?-

-No mucho, solo que ….- silencio unos segundos- Tus ojos brillan cuando le miras y … En historia te vi sonreír tontamente .. ¡Y no me vayas a decir que estabas pensando en el profesor de trigonometría!

-¿En el profesor de trigonometría?- pregunté-

-Si ¿No es atractivo?-

-Bueno, pero … es casado.

-Ya, pero eso no le quita lo guapo-

-Es un profesor de casi cuarenta años-

-Pero esta muy bien conservado ¿no crees? Si se quitara esos horribles anteojos de nerd se vería mucho mejor-

Ok… a Lauren le gustaba el profesor de trigonometría. Mi profesor de trigonometría. Aquel que me enseñaba en la secundaria y me conocía desde que estaba en primer grado. O sea, no es que fuera feo, muy por el contrario, Lauren tenía razón pero … vamos, es un profesor.

-Además es tan … inteligente e interesante, su manera de enseñar me gusta ¿Te has dado cuenta de que muchos han subido sus calificaciones desde que él llegó?-

Vale, ya escuche suficiente, es hora de parar esto. Ella tiene razón pero oírlo decir a alguien en voz alta es extraño e incómodo.

-Si, bueno… Quizás si me guste un poco- comenté-

-¿El profesor?-

-¡No!- grité- Edward-

-Ah-dijo- Tu también le gustas a él-

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?-

-Bueno el … -Una sonrisa nostálgica curva su boca. -Es difícil de tener. Ninguna de las chicas de aquí le interesan-. Ella rueda sus ojos y suspira dramáticamente. -Eso solo lo hace mas deseado. Y entonces llega tu- me señala con un gesto de mano- Nunca había almorzado con alguien que no fuera su hermana, y apenas cruza una par de palabras con la gente, ¿acaso eso no te convence?-

¿En serio?¿Es posible que … ?  
Un entupido deleite revolotea dentro de mi pecho.

-Pero- continua Lauren- Tienes una enemiga potencial-

Frunzo el seño.

-¿Ah, si?¿Quien?-

-Tanya-dijo- El no estará interesado en Tanya, pero ella si está interesada en el, no los va a dejar en paz.-

-No le tengo miedo-

Sonrió.

-Eso, así se habla-

Yo también sonreí.

Una brisa helada hiso que me estremeciera. Un frio siniestro. Me recordó a los vientos fríos que salen en las películas de terror cuando el fantasma o asesino andan cerca. Mi remolino que tengo en la frente empezó a doler un poco. Levanté la vista y vi a Lauren, ella no parecía haberla sentido.

_-Es hora de ir a casa. AHORA_- dijo la Voz .

¿Qué? Pero ….- intente protestar-

_-A casa. Ahora mismo. Tienes exactamente cuarenta minutos a partir de ahora para regresar, apresúrate.-_

Y se fue.

-Lauren- La llamé-

Ella alza vista y me mira.

-Como que ya es un poco tarde ¿No? Tal vez debamos regresar a casa.-

Ella mira su reloj.

-Si, tienes razón. Mis padres deben estar como locos.-

Terminamos nuestras bebidas y llamamos a la camarera para pagar la cuenta, luego salimos con paso apresurado hacia el auto. El viaje de vuelta nuestras casas es tranquilo. Conversamos algunas cosas, pero por mas que intentaba distraerme no podía, la tensión por saber que era lo que ocurría me carcomía. ¿Por qué la Voz quería que regresara a casa?

Una vez que dejé a Lauren en su casa aumente la velocidad del coche considerablemente. Tenía que hacerlo si quería llegar en el tiempo que me dijo la Voz.

Y así fue.

Aparque el auto en la entrada y entré a mi casa rápidamente, directo a mi habitación.

_-Prepárate, está a punto de comenzar-_

La Voz volvió.

-¿Comenzar que …?-

Un gritito de sorpresa sale de mi garganta, a causa de la repentina oleada dolor que tengo. Pasa unos segundos antes de que una segunda ola me golpee, esta vez con mas fuerza. A la tercera no resisto mas y me caico de espaldas en la cama. Un segundo grito se me escapa. Una cuarta oleada de dolor me golpea.

-¿Qué … me estas haciendo? Has … que… se detenga- le digo a la Voz, con los dientes apretados y esperando que me escuche.

_-Lo siento, no puedo hacer nada-_

Su voz suena triste y mas suave de lo normal.

Me hago un ovillo en la cama y aprieto los dientes tratando de no gritar.

Mi mente está nublada a causa del dolor y tengo dificultad para respirar.

-¿Qué me pasa?- un gemido se me escapa terminando la pregunta.

_-Vas a estar bien, no te preocupes, estarás bien. Todo esto va a pasar pronto._-

Supongo que lo dice para tranquilizarme, pero yo no le creo. Dudo que esto pase pronto.

Y así es.

Aunque no puedo estar segura, el dolor me bloquea un poco la mente y no puedo pensar con claridad. No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado, pueden ser minutos u horas.

_-Vamos, Bella. Tu eres fuerte, podrás soportarlo.-_

Gimo en respuesta.

_-Ya casi termina-_ me dice la voz- _El lazo con tu primo está a punto de romperse, y eso si va a doler- _

¿Eso si va a doler?¿Acaso no me esta doliendo ya?

Y, entonces, entiendo lo que dice.

Si antes dije que el dolor era fuerte, pues eso no era nada comparando con esto. Este dolor era difieren, mas fuerte y extraño.

Siento como algo dentro de mi se partiera, como si mi alma se rajara en mil pedazos. Algo dentro de mi se rompe.

Y es cuando lo veo. Lo reconozco. Veo en mi mente el rostro demacrado de Arturo, mi primo. Y, sin que nadie me lo diga, lo presiento, se que él está muerto. Acaba de morir.

Arqueo la espalda y trato de no gritar, aunque se me escapa un potente gemido.

Y eso es todo.

El dolor se ha ido, ya no siento nada.

Tomo una gran bocada de aire y trato de estabilizar mi respiración y mi corazón errático. La cabeza ya no me late y tampoco me duele mi marca en forma de remolino. Todo ha pasado.

Pero aun me siento muy débil. Poco a poco sierro los ojos, desvaneciéndome.

Es de noche y está muy oscuro, pero mi miedo no era por eso. Corro. Agarro y levanto un poco mi vestido ya que es demasiado largo y me dificulta correr. Pero aun así me es muy difícil. Estoy muy cansada y las piernas ya no me dan mas. El corazón me late con fuerza y la mejilla que tengo golpeada me duele y me palpita.

Aun así no me detengo, porque se que si lo hago será mi fin. Y no quiero morir, no de esta manera.

Se que me esta persiguiendo. Escucho sus pasos. Lo oigo correr detrás de mi, cada vez mas cerca. Si tan solo pudiera correr mas rápido podría llegar a casa de la viuda Rosalind y pedirle ayuda… pero ella es una pobre anciana ¿Qué podría hacer ella contra mi hermano? Nada. Lo mas probable es que ella también termine herida o peor, muerta. Por mi culpa. Yo no quería eso.

Su casa era la mas próxima a la mía, no había nadie mas en kilómetros, donde estaba el pueblo.

Estaba perdida. Armond me alcanzaría en cualquier momento y me daría una buena paliza, como mínimo.

Aparto con una mano los cabellos que están en mi cara y que me dificultan mi visión. A la luz de la luna parecen como si fuera de color plateado, en vez de rubio.

En mi carrera, tropiezo con una piedra y caigo. Intento levantarme pero no puedo. Parece que me lastimado el tobillo, porque no puedo caminar, y menos correr.

Lloro en el piso y comienzo a arrastrarme, consiente de que me estoy ensuciando de tierra y lodo, pero no me importa. Lo único que quiero es escapar.

Pero ya es tarde. Muy tarde.

El me alcanza, se para a mi lado y tira de mis cabellos para levantarme. Grito, pidiendo ayuda, pero se que no hay nadie quien me ayude.

Me da una fuerte bofetada y vuelvo a caer al suelo. Empiezo a arrastrarme de nuevo, tratando de escapar. Pero el me atrapa fácilmente y me da una patada. No se detiene ahí, el sigue golpeándome en suelo.

-Te advertí que no se lo dijeras a nadie- me grita- esto es por abrir la boca-

-Yo no se lo conté- dije con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban- Tu siempre me golpeas, ella misma se dio cuenta.-

-Pues debiste haberlo negado-

Me levanta del suelo tirando de mis cabellos, otra vez. Traté de forcejear con el pero no puedo, estoy demasiado débil. Además, aun estando sana, no podría con el.

El es hombre, yo una mujer. El tiene 19, y yo 17. El es fuerte, y yo débil. Tengo todas las de perder. Las tuve desde el principio. Escapar fue una tontería, nunca tuve una oportunidad.

-Estoy cansado de ti, Caroline- dijo mientras me arrastraba hacia el …

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- le pregunto, viendo a donde nos dirigíamos-

-Te gustaba venir a este lago ¿No? Sería normal si te ahogaras aquí, nadie sospecharía nada.-

Entonces me doy cuenta de sus intenciones.

-¡NO!- grito- No puedes hacerme esto ¡Soy tu hermana!-

Pero el no se detiene, sigue arrastrándome hacia el lago. No puedo creer que el me esté haciendo esto, mi hermano, aquel que prometió protegerme cuando mamá murió.

-Por favor, detente. Por favor, no..-

El no parece escucharme, sigue su camino, como si nadie le estuviera hablando. Está decidido. Va a matarme. Pero ¿Por qué? Yo nunca le hecho nada, siempre he sido buena con el y obediente. ¿Desde cuando se convirtió en el monstruo que es ahora? ¿A dónde se ha ido ese atento y protector hermano mayor?

Llegamos al borde del lago.

-No, por favor, no lo hagas… -

-Adiós, hermanita- dice burlonamente-

-¡No!-

_-Bella, despierta. Vamos, despierta ¡Despierta!-_

Me incorporo en la cama de un salto, mirando a los lados, alerta. Pasando unos segundos me doy cuenta de que no haya nadie aquí, y la que me despertó no es mas que la Voz.

_-Soy yo_- me dice-_Tranquila, todo esta bien-_

Miro otra vez a los lados y me acuesto nuevamente en la cama. Respiro de forma acompasada.

_-Te recomiendo que bebas un poco de agua-_ dijo la Voz-_También come algo._

-Voto por el agua- susurre, tenia la garganta seca.

Me levanté lentamente y me dirigí hacia la cocina. Ya no me dolía nada pero aun estaba débil.

_-¿Mejor?-_ me preguntó la Voz una vez que terminé a de beber el tercer vaso de agua.

-Si- dije-

_-Me alegra-_ me responde- _¿No tienes hambre?-_

-No, tengo el estomago un poco revuelto-

Me quedo un buen rato mirando el piso, luego una pregunta se me viene a la mente.

-Arturo… esta muerto ¿Verdad?-

Ella se queda en silencio un buen rato, luego me responde:

_-Si, tu primo está muerto-_suspira- _Pero no te pongas triste, ahora está en un lugar mejor-  
_  
Asentí.

La voz tenía razón. Arturo era mi primo por parte de padre, por lo que el padecía de la enfermedad. El era el único de esa familia con quien mas o menos frecuentaba, antes de que me una a la organización, claro. Lamentablemente el si tenía la enfermedad, el la heredó de su madre. También hablaba con tía Julia, ella y yo teníamos algo en común, ambas nos propusimos no tener hijos jamás.  
En cierta manera, la muerte de Arturo fue lo mejor, estaba sufriendo demasiado, ahora por fin descansaría de eso.

-¿Por eso es que sentí todo eso?¿Por que él estaba muriendo?- pregunté-

Afortunadamente la voz aun no se había ido.

_-Si-_ dice-

-¿Entonces cada vez que muera un familiar mío voy a sentir eso?-

_-No exactamente-_ silencia unos segundos- _¿Acaso recuerdas haber sentido algo cuando murieron algunos de tus parientes?-_

-No- dije- Solo lo sentí hoy y …. -

Me quedo callada. Un recuerdo viene a mi mente.

-Cuando murió tío Franklin..- medito- Yo sentí algo parecido cuando … el murió-

Pero con él fue diferente, el dolor que sentí no fue tan fuerte. Esa es la razón por la que lo había olvidado. Ni siquiera lo relacioné con su muerte, en ese momento pensé que solo era una de las cosas extrañas que solían pasarme.

_-¿Lo vez?-_ me pregunta- _No sentirás eso con todos, y no necesariamente tiene que ser un familiar- _

-¿Entonces?- pregunto-

_-Es… complicado…además …. Te explicaré todo cuando sea el momento-_

-¿Y cuando es el momento?-

_-Cuando yo lo diga. Ahora es mejor que vayas a dormir, tienes que descansar y recuperar fuerzas.-_

-No quiero dormir- dije- Tuve una pesadilla cuando me desmayé y no quiero tenerla de nuevo-

Me estremecí al recordar aquel horrible sueño.

_-Ese no era un sueño, Bella- me dijo la Voz-_

-¿Ah, no?¿Entonces que era?-

Ella no respondió por un largo rato, luego, me dijo con voz dura.

_-Eso ya no importa ahora. Vamos, a dormir-_

Me incorporé de la silla y me dirigí a mi habitación. Estando en ella me puse mi pijama y me acosté en la cama.

_-Descansa-_ me ordenó-

-¿Y si tengo otra vez pesadillas?-

Lo se, ya estaba grandecita para que me asuste una tonta pesadilla pero aun así … no se, es que con solo recordarlo me daban ganas de temblar.

_-No te preocupes por eso, me aseguraré de que tengas buenos sueños. Hoy, al menos._- me prometió-

-Bueno- dije mientras cerraba los ojos.

Estaba muy cansada, por lo que rápidamente me quedé dormida. Pero, antes de que me quede dormida del todo. Antes de que sea arrastrada por el sueño, solo entonces, escucho su promesa en lo mas profundo de mi mente y mi corazón:

_-"No debes temer nunca mas , yo no dejare que nada malo te pase . Lo prometo .Tal vez tu no lo notes , pero, pase lo que pase, siempre estaré allí para protegerte y ayudarte" _

Su vos se había tornado suave al decirme eso, mucho mas suave de lo que la había escuchado hablar antes. Pero no dura mucho, porque, inmediatamente después de decir eso, vuelve a tener la misma voz seseante y amenazante. Incluso aun mas de lo normal. Siniestra.

_-"Y juro que me vengaré de todo aquel que te hizo daño. Aunque te haya hecho derramar una diminuta lagrima, pagará. Pagara y muy, muy caro."_

* * *

**Bueno, ¿que les pareció el cap? De verdad espero que les haya gustado ^^ **

**La Voz... la Voz... ¿Que piensan de ella?¿Que creen que _es_ ella? Y no, no es Alice, ni ningún otro personaje de la saga. Y tampoco es su mamá, lo digo por si lo piensan. Eso pensaron en la otra pagina donde también subo mi historia. xDD ¡Vamos, espero ver (o leer xD) sus teorías! **

**Un beso, y nos leemos en la próxima actualización! ^^ **


	27. Cap 23 : El baile (Parte uno)

**Cap. 22: "El baile" (Parte uno)**

Un rayo de sol me da directamente a los ojos, es esa la razón por la que me despierto. Eso y que me cayera de la cama. Es que me voltee sin fijarme y… en fin. Y antes de que piensen que me paraba cayendo de la cama a cada rato, no. No es así, solo me caí dos veces cuando era pequeña y con esta serian tres.

Un vez que me levanto del suelo, fue una suerte que estuviera envuelta en el cubrecama ya que eso amortiguo un poco el golpe, me dirigí al baño para asearme.

¡Que manera mas tonta de empezar la mañana! Me dije mientras entraba a la ducha.

Parecía que el sol había interferido con mi estado de animo. Me sentía feliz y llena de energía. La Voz estaba en lo cierto, solo necesitaba un poco de descanso para recuperar mis energías. Ya no estaba cansada ni adolorida. Hoy parecía ser un día prometedor. No tardé mucho en el baño, a pesar de haberme tomado mi tiempo para secare el cabello.

El timbre sonó.

Ya había terminado de bañarme por lo que solo me puse una bata blanca de baño y bajé rápidamente las escaleras, preguntándome quien sería. Mientras me acercaba en la puerta pensé en la posibles alternativas. Pero cuando llego y abro la puerta, no hay nadie. Solo veo una enorme caja en la entrada con una pequeña nota encima.

Me acerco a ella mirando a los lados, intentando ver quien podría haberla dejado en mi puerta. Pero no encuentro a nadie, la calle está desierta.

"Para Bella Swan" Dice la nota.

¿Quién habrá dejado esto?

Como si se tratase de una respuesta inmediata a mi pregunta, el teléfono suena.

Frunzo en seño y entro nuevamente a la casa, dejando afuera a la caja y la puerta ligeramente abierta.

-¿Aló?- digo-

-Buenos días, Bella- oigo decir a Armando- No sabes cuanto me alegra escuchar tu voz-

-Ah, hola, Armando- saludo-

-Vaya, cualquiera diría que mi llamada te molesta-

-No, solo me tomó por sorpresa. Dime ¿Pasa algo?-

-Eso es justamente lo que yo me pregunto ¿Cómo vas con la misión? -

-Bien, un poco lento pero bien. Envié un correo electrónico con mis avances-

-Si, lo he leído. La información que en enviaste es muy interesante-

-Si, bueno… no es mucho-

-Es suficiente para mi. Ya sabes que no nesesitamos mucho, solo lo básico : Su nombre, su apariencia física, don, estilo de vida … Eso es lo que mas me ha sorprendido ¡Un vampiro vegetariano! - se rió- Son muy escasos los que prefieren alimentarse de sangre animal. Ya te había tocado uno así antes ¿No? En fin, eso no importa. Su don también me parece muy interesante, un lector de mentes , supongo que el hecho de no poder leerte la mente le ha confundido…

Suspiré en silencio ¿Cuánto tiempo mas iba a durar esta conversación? Por alguna razón hablar con él de Edward me molestaba. Armando no sabía de la existencia de los demás, no se lo había dicho. Probablemente se molestarían cuando se enteren de mi silencio pero, si te ponías a pensarlo, no violaba ninguna regla. El vampiro a quien tenia que cazar era Edward, no los demás. Su familia no tenía nada que ver en esto. Además, nadie me lo ha preguntado.

-Pero bueno, no te he llamado para hablar del vampiro- dice finalmente.

-¿Ah, no?- pregunto, sorprendida. ¿De que más quería hablar?

-No- negó -¿Te ha llegado ya nuestro paquete?-

-Eh… si, creo… hay una enorme caja en mi puerta ¿Ustedes me enviaron eso?- pregunté-

-Si, me tranquiliza que te lo hayan entregado a tiempo-

-Ajá… ¿Y para que es?-

-Pues para ti- me dijo, como si fuera lo mas obvio.

-¿Se… supone que es un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado o algo así?-

-Claro que no, todos tus regalos de cumpleaños están aquí guardados y te los daremos cuando regreses- me dijo- eso es otra cosa, aunque puedes considerarlo como un regalo también-

-¿Y que es?-

-¿Qué?¿Aun no lo has abierto?- me preguntó, burlón- Bueno, hoy en la noche hay un baile en la escuela en donde estas inscrita ¿No?-

-Ah, si, pero yo no voy a ir-

-Oh, claro que iras, querida, por eso te hemos enviado esa caja. Ahí está el vestido y los accesorios que usaras esta noche-

¿QUÉ?

-No, no, debe de haber un error, yo no pedí ningún vestido-

-Por supuesto que no lo pediste, eso va por nuestra cuenta-

-Pero yo no voy a ir a ese baile-

-Claro que vas a ir, yo te lo estoy ordenando- su voz se puso seria-

Otra vez ¿QUÉ?

-Pe…pe…pero…-

-Nada de peros, esta noche asistirás a ese baile-

-No entiendo por qué, el vampiro ni siquiera estará ahí, además no tengo pareja y..- No sabia que mas excusas inventar.-

-No tengo que decirte la razón, hoy iras a esa fiesta y punto. Ya tienes el vestido y en cuanto a la pareja … creo que conseguirla no será un problema para ti ¿Verdad?- dijo , su buen humor había regresado. - Bueno, tengo que dejarte- suspiró- Seguro que te veras hermosa esta noche, una verdadera lástima no poder verde… Adiós, Bella, que te diviertas! - se despidió y me colgó-

Yo me quedé con el teléfono en la oreja a pesar de que ya había colgado hace un buen rato. Después reaccioné y lo dejé en su lugar.

Pronto, la ira remplazó a la sorpresa.

-¡¿Pero que se a creído este para darme ordenes a mi?!- dije, apretando los puños.- ¡Está bien loco si cree que le voy a obedecer!-

_-¡Eso, Bella! Nadie puede darte ordenes.-_ me dijo la Voz. Había regresado.

-Exacto, el no puede obligarme a ir a ese baile si no quiero-

El apoyo de la Voz hizo que me pusiera aun mas enérgica.

_-Pero, vas a asistir a ese baile- _

La euforia desapareció por completo.

-¿Qué?- musité, incrédula.

¿Cómo era posible? Si hace unos segundos me estaba apoyando y diciendo que nadie me podía dar ordenes, ahora me decía todo lo contrario.

Es una maldita Voz que habla en mi cabeza, no tienes que hacerle caso. Me dije. Creo que es hora de que empieces a ignorarla, todo esto de responderle y hablar con ella es estúpido.

_-Ehh…¿Bella? Si sabes que puedo ver todo lo que piensas ¿No?-_

-¡¿Qué?!- grité. Últimamente estaba usando mucho esa palabra-¡¿Y por que diablos no me lo dijiste?!-

_-Yo… no quería incomodarte-_ dijo-

-¿Y piensas que eso me hace sentir mejor?-

_-No pero…_- suspiro- _si te hace sentir mejor, no leo tu mente todo el tiempo, solo cuando te hablo o cuando … ¿Me disculpas? Sabía que te pondrías así, por eso no te lo dije-_

Suspire de forma exasperada. Mi dia prometedor se había ido por el retrete. Debí suponer que hoy no sería un buen dia para mi cuando en la mañana me caí de la cama.

-Está bien. Después de todo, no saco nada enojándome-

_-¡Gracias!_- me dijo alegre la Voz-_ Bueno, ahora si continuemos con lo del baile-_

-¡Ni creas que voy a ir!- exclamé-

_-¿Por qué no?- _

-¡Porque no se me da la santa gana de ir!-

-_Pues irás, te lo ordeno-_

-Pero si hace un rato me dijiste que nadie podía darme ordenes ¿Por qué ahora cambiaste opinión?-

_-No he cambiado de opinión. Nadie puede darte ordenes, pero yo si-_

-¿Y por qué tu si?¿Que tienes de especial?-

_-¡Porque…!_- Comenzó, pero inmediatamente se calló, suspiró y suavizó su voz- _No se que hago discutiendo contigo, eres demasiado terca, y eso me gusta pero… Escúchame, yo siempre hago las cosas por algo, trato de hacer lo que es mejor para ti. Y si te digo que vayas hoy a ese baile, es porque tengo una razón de peso, no por el simple hecho de fastidiarte. ¿Acaso ayer no tuve la razón? ¿No fue bueno el consejo que te di?-_

No dije nada.

_-¿Lo vez? Si te digo que vayas hoy al baile es por algo, tal vez desconfíes de mi por ocultarte cosas pero créeme, lo hago por tu bien. Veras que un día te diré todo lo que quieres saber y mas, pero cuando llegue el momento.- _Hizo una pausa- _¿Me harás caso y asistirás a ese baile?-_

Así que con esas tenemos ¿No?.

-Oye ¿Crees que soy tonta? Esos trucos de manipulación sentimental no funcionan conmigo- dije-

La escuché reír.

_-Se nota que tienes mis genes. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti_- volvió a reír- _No, no, la tonta soy yo por creer que eso funcionaría contigo ¡Solo los humanos mas tontos caen en eso!-_ rió y luego se recompuso- _Ya, pero hablando en serio, tienes que ir a ese baile_-

Iba a responderle pero me interrumpió.

_-Mira, todo lo que te dije anteriormente es cierto, no pensaba decírtelo de esa manera pero pensé que tal vez expresándome de esa forma tu aceptarías. Tienes que ir a ese baile, Bella.-_

-¿Por qué?- le pregunté. No entendía tanta insistencia.

_-¿Si te digo la razón iras?-_

Me quedé callada un largo rato, luego respondí.

-Si, pero tiene que ser una razón importante- le advertí-

_-Bien-_ aceptó.

Empecé a impacientarme, ya que tardaba en responder. Finalmente dijo:

_-Tu organización vendrá esta noche para registrar tu casa-_ me soltó-

Eso tenía sentido, por eso tanta insistencia en que vaya al dichoso baile. La pregunta era ¿Por qué?.

_-Algo de ellos a desaparecido-_ me dijo la Voz, respondiendo mi pregunta. Al principio me sorprendí, pero luego recordé que podía leer mi mente.

-¿Y… creen que yo lo he robado?- le pregunte, llena de incredulidad y molestia.

¡¿En serio ellos creían que me había robado algo?! ¡¿Me estaban llamando ratera?!

_-Desapareció mas o menos el dia en que saliste del castillo, por eso sospechan de ti._ - su voz también reflejaba molestia- _Ellos creen que solo tu pusiste haberlo encontrado y cogido._

-¿Encontrar qué?-

-_No.. No puedo decírtelo. Pero no debes de preocuparte. Ellos vendrán, buscaran, no encontraran nada y se marcharan con el rabo entre las patas. Así de simple. Por eso tu debes asistir a esa fiesta.-  
_  
-¿Y que pasa si decido no ir y me quedo en casa?-

_-Solo digamos que eso empeoraría las cosas, tu no tienes que estar aquí cuando ellos vengan. No tardaran mucho en buscar, no estarán cuando tu regreses-_ me prometió.- _¿iras al baile? Vamos, será divertido, te lo aseguro-_

-Claro, tu, yo, y los cientos de chicos que se me pegaran como chicle-dije manera sarcástica-

_-Créeme, será mejor de lo que tu piensas- _

No tenía alternativa, la Voz me había dado una razón para asistir a ese tonto baile. Además … ¿Qué tan malo podría ser?

-Muy bien- acepté-

_-¡Yupiiiii!-_ exclamó. En ese momento me la imagine dando saltitos de la emoción. Reí.

-_Te divertirás, te lo aseguro-_

-Eso espero- dije mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta para recoger la caja.

*********************************************************************************  
El resto de la mañana pasa tranquila. La Voz se fue una vez que me convenció de ir al baile y no ha vuelto. Mejor. Aunque lo mas probable es que vuelva mas tarde, como siempre lo hace.

Desayuné casi sin ganas, con lo que sucedió esta mañana se me quitó todo el hambre. Hasta ahora no puedo creer que tengo que ir a ese estúpido baile. No tenía ni la menor idea de como iba a actuar. ¿Qué se supone que haría?¿Debería llamar a los demás y avisarles que finalmente si voy a ir al baile?

No, absolutamente no. Si voy a ir a ese baile solo será por un rato y no se lo diré a nadie. Ya se enteraran cuando me vean ahí.

Aun era temprano, por lo que decidí salir al patio trasero a leer un poco y aprovechar el sol todo lo que fuera posible. Por el camino tomé un edredón viejo que encontré en el armario. Estando ya afuera lo doble por la mitad y me tumbé sobre el bocabajo, con los tobillos entrecruzados en el aire.

Había traído una pequeña colección de libros a Forks, por lo que me había leído como mínimo tres veces el mismo libro. Como dije, era una pequeña colección. Extrañaba el castillo, allá yo tenia en mi habitación una amplia estantería con mis libros favoritos. Además, también contaba con la enorme biblioteca que ellos tenían.

Hoy leería "Sentido y sensibilidad". Lo había escogido entre todos porque no lo había leído en buen tiempo. Entonces, cuando lo abro, cuando estoy a punto de empezar a leerlo, me acuerdo de una pequeño detalle: Uno de los protagonistas de la historia se llama Edward.

Me quedo unos segundos mirando el libro, luego lo cierro de golpe, molesta.  
¿Acaso no habían mas nombres en esa época?

Aquello me hiso preguntarme de que época era y cuantos años tenía el vampiro. Deseché ese pensamiento.

¿A ustedes no le ha pasado que, quieres olvidarte de algo o alguien, y justamente aparecen cosas que nos lo recuerdan? Pues a mi si, muchas veces. Y eso me está pasando ahora mismo.

Quería olvidarme de el, dejar de pensar en el. Pensar en él no era el problema, el problema era como pensaba en el. Y justo cuando lo había logrado pasa esto.

No tienes que preocuparte mas por eso, mañana estará muerto y todo acabará. Me dije.

Pero eso no me hiso sentir mejor, al contrario, el solo pensamiento hiso que mi corazón doliera aun mas y me produjera un horrible retorcijón en el estomago.

Me di la vuelta y me quedé tumbada de espaldas. Cerré lo ojos. Me esforcé por no pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el calor del sol sobre mi piel y la suave brisa.  
Me recogí el pelo detrás de la cabeza, dejándolo extendido en forma de abanico sobre el edredón, y me concentré de nuevo en el calor que me acariciaba los párpados, los pómulos, la nariz, los labios, los antebrazos, el cuello y calentaba  
mi blusa ligera…

Sus labios eran suaves y me besaba con amor. Edward se separo despacio de mi, me miro a los ojos, estaban llenos de alegría y una sonrisa tonta se formo en mis labios. Me sentía tan bien...

-Bella...-susurro mi nombre-

Suspiré y esta vez fui yo la que lo besó…

Un sonido desconocido me despertó.

Bufé, frustrada. Solo había sido un sueño. Pero parecían tan real...

Me incorporé sorprendida al ver que la luz ya se había ocultado detrás de los árboles y que me había dormido. Miré a mi alrededor, hecha un lío, con la repentina sensación de no estar sola.

Me levante de un salto al recordar lo que tenían que hacer esta noche.

-¡Me he quedado dormida!- dije mientras recogía a toda prisa el libro y el edredón y entraba corriendo a la casa.

Aventé el edredón al cuarto de la lavandería sin importarme donde caiga y corrí escaleras arriba. Había dejado de moverme a velocidad humana. Guardé el libro en su lugar y me dirigí al cuarto de baño con intenciones de darme una ducha rápida.

No podía creerlo ¿Tanto había dormido?

Pocos minutos después, salgo de la ducha. Corriendo, también.

Miro la hora. Tengo exactamente cuarenta minutos para alistarme y llegar al instituto. ¡Y todo porque me quedé dormida! ¿Dónde estaba la Voz en estos momentos?¿Por que no me había despertado? ¡No está justo cuando se le necesita!

Mi cuerpo se tensa al instante y mis sentidos se agudizan. Lo siento. Alguien me está mirando. Me giro abruptamente y miro por la ventana. No hay nadie. Pero lo he sentido. Alguien me miraba.

Me encojo de hombros. No tengo tiempo para esto. Aun así cierro las cortinas de mi habitación, solo por si acaso.

En ese momento recuerdo lo que un día me dijo el entrenador Morgan : _"Nunca se sabe quien podría estar observando, o quien te podría estar siguiendo. Es mejor ser precavido. Es mejor estar siempre alerta". _

Ustedes podrían tomarlo como paranoico, pero tenia razón. En un mundo donde estos tipos de monstruos existen ¿Quién está a salvo?

Desecho aquellos pensamientos y sigo con mi carrera. Escojo rápidamente mi ropa interior y me la pongo. Después me cubro con una bata y voy a ver la caja donde dicen que esta mi vestido.

Si, hasta ahora no lo he abierto, pensaba hacerlo cuando iba a ponérmelo. Ese momento ha llegado. Suspiro. Voy a ir a ese baile, si, pero no voy a participar en nada. Trataré de pasar lo mas desapercibida posible. Digo para mi misma.

Rompo la cinta de embalaje y abro la caja de par en par. Adentro hay tres cajas. Una grande, otra mediana, y por ultimo una pequeña. Supongo que la grande es del vestido. La mediana de los zapatos y la mas pequeña los accesorios.

Decido abrir primero la del vestido.

-Oh, no- digo de forma entrecortada cuando lo veo. Definitivamente, nunca podré pasar desapercibida con este vestido.

Me siento en la cama y termino a desenvolver el vestido y lo sostengo en el aire para tener una mejor vista de el. Mi boca se abre de la sorpresa.

No. No puede ser .

Este… este era uno de los vestidos que yo diseñé.

Cuando yo era mas pequeña, o mas joven en todo caso, me gustaba dibujar, diseñar y ese tipo de cosas. Pero, como fui creciendo, dejé de hacerlo. Bueno, no del todo, porque seguí haciéndolo pero no con tanta frecuencia como antes. Hace mucho que no dibujo nada.

Este vestido es uno de mis diseños, lo dibujé cuando tenía trece años, junto con otros tantos vestidos y conjuntos. Pero este siempre fue mi predilecto. "Mi gran creación" , le decía en ese tiempo, orgullosa de mi trabajo.

Yo pensé que me había desecho de esos dibujos. Recuerdo muy bien haberlos tirado a la basura un año después de haberlos dibujado, cuando comprendí que nunca mas volvería a tener mi vida. Nunca podría ir a la universidad. Nunca podría ser una gran diseñadora como yo había soñado. ¿De que me servía seguir con esa tontería? Si mis diseños nunca verían la luz. Desde ese momento solo me limité a hacer simples dibujos de algunos paisajes y encuadernarlos.

Bajé lentamente el vestido hasta dejarlo en la cama. Lo acaricie suavemente, como si fuera lo mas delicado y valioso que existiese sobre la tierra. ¿Se trataba acaso de un ilusión? ¿Acaso aun estaba soñando?  
Era exactamente como yo lo había dibujado, como yo lo había visualizado en mi mente. Incluso mejor. Cada detalle estaba en su lugar. El mismo color. Los mismo tirantes y bordados...

¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo habían encontrado mis dibujos?¿Cuando los habían hecho? ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron? Miles de preguntas se arremolinaron en mi cabeza.

_-¡Te haces tarde!-_

El grito de la Voz me sacó de mi ensoñación.

-¿Cómo es que…?- empecé pero ella me interrumpió.

_-Encontraron tus dibujos y los han tenido guardados desde entonces. Ahora vístete, rápido. -_

-Eso es por tu culpa ¿Por qué no me despertaste?-

_-Yo… estaba ocupada-_

-¿Ah, así?¿No? Claro, seguro debes tener miles de cosas que hacer- dije de manera sarcástica-

Ella no me respondió.

Cogí rápidamente la otra caja que eran de los zapatos. Eran de color dorado y contrastaban muy bien con el vestido. Por último abrí la caja donde estaban los accesorios.

_-Si, si, si, son zafiros ¿Podrías cambiarte ya, por favor? ¡Te Haces tarde!-_

Me quedé admirando un rato mas el precioso collar y me levanté de un salto.

_-¡Vamos, muévete!- _me volvió a gritar.

-¡Ok, ya voy, no me grites!-

*******************************************************************

Admiro, embobada, mi reflejo. ¿En serio esa chica que me devolvía la mirada en el espejo era yo? Dudaba mucho que lo fuera.

_-Te ves hermosa-_ Dijo la Voz-_ Todas las chicas del baile morirán de envidia cuando te vean._

Me doy la vuelta unas cuantas veces, sonrío al contemplar como se balancea el vestido azul a mi alrededor y me siento emocionada al ver lo bien que he quedado.

_-Y todos los chicos quedaran rendidos a tus pies-_ continua-

-Yo no quiero a chicos rendidos a mis pies- replico, frunciendo el ceño.

_-Exacto, solo tienes que conquistar a uno-_

-Mejor cállate- digo antes de volver a girarme al espejo para examinar mi maquillaje y peinado. No me aplique mucho, solo lo necesario, me gustaba que se viera natural. Siempre he odiado el exceso de maquillaje. En cuanto al peinado, me limité a hacerme una media coleta, solo que esta vez me esforcé mas en hacerla y me puse un prendedor de pelo dorado para que se vea mas elegante. Tampoco me ondulé el cabello, mi cabello era semi-ondulado y me gustaba como quedaba.

Miro nuevamente mi vestido. Toco suavemente con la yema de los dedos la falda del vestido, que está conformada por varias capas de una delicada, y un poco tranparente, tela. Los bordes son de color dorado, igual que de la parte de arriba y los tirantes. Me llevo una mano al cuello y toqueteo el delicado collar, es de oro y con pequeños colgantes de zafiro y pequeñísimos diamantes. Los aretes también son iguales.

_-Hermosa, tan hermosa como un ange… Una princesa- _

-Gracias- digo.

_-Pero aun te falta algo-_ dijo- _Abre el cajón derecho-_

-¿Para que?- pregunto-

_-Ya lo veras. Vamos, ábrelo-_

Con mucha desconfianza, hago lo que ella dice.

Y me llevo una gran sorpresa.

-¿De donde ha salido esto?- le pregunto

_-Eso no importa, tu solo póntelo_- me apremia-

Toco la superficie de la delicada diadema de oro. Se nota que es antigua, pero esta muy bien conservada. No es muy grande ni tiene gemas, al contrario, es bastante simple, pero es preciosa. Miro con curiosidad el extraño diseño que tiene. Al principio pienso que son círculos encadenados, pero no. Cuando me fijo bien me doy cuenta de que son remolinos, remolinos encrucijados para formar la tiara...

_-Póntela-_ dice-

Dudo.

_-Vamos, póntela, no te va a pasar nada. _-

Yo sigo sin intenciones de ponérmela.

_-Eres bien desconfiada ¿no?_- ríe- _Eso está bien, no es bueno ser confiada, te metes en muchos problemas-_se pone sombría-_ Vamos, póntela, no pasará nada-_

Aun con mucha desconfianza, me la acomodo sobre la cabeza. Espero, conteniendo la respiración. No pasa nada.

Me siento como una estúpida ¿Qué esperaba que pasase? ¿Qué me salgan alas o algo así?

-_¿Te gusta?- _me pregunta la Voz, impaciente.

-Me encanta, es preciosa- Me miré otra vez al espejo- Gracias-

_-De nada, me alegra que te guste- _

-¿De donde ha salido?- pregunto.

Estaba completamente segura de que yo no lo tenía antes, ni tampoco lo había visto. Aunque, algo dentro de mi, me decía lo contrario, era como si ya lo hubiese visto antes. ..

_-No te lo puedo decir ahora-_

-¿Por qué?

-_¿Es que siempre tienes que hacer tantas preguntas? Está aquí y te queda bien, eso es lo que importa-_Bufó- _Bueno, es hora de irse-_

El momento había llegado. Aquel terrorífico momento que esperé todo el día no tener que llegar había llegado. Las manos empezaron a sudarme y sentí un horrible retorcijón en el estomago, seguido por las nauseas. Podría declararme enferma y justificar mi inasistencia pero yo sabía muy bien que aquello era producto de los nervios, y si yo lo sabía, la Voz también lo sabía. Además, no podía faltar, los de la organización iban a venir y yo no debía estar aquí en ese entonces.

Suspiré, para darme valor , y alcé la vista, mirando al frente con aspecto decidido.

-Muy bien, vamos- dije-

_-Te vas a divertir, ya lo verás._- me prometió la Voz.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?- Le pregunté, mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

_-Lo sé, simplemente lo sé-_


	28. Cap 23 : El baile (Parte dos)

**Cap. 22 : "El baile" (Parte dos) **

Camino lentamente hacia la entrada, convenciéndome cada vez más con cada paso de que no voy a poder. Me la he pasado todo el camino en el taxi... Si, he tomado un taxi. ¿Por qué? Porque a la Voz se le ocurrió que así era mejor.

-¿Y como piensas que regresaré nuevamente a casa?¿Pido otro taxi?- le pregunté, cuando me advirtió que no use mi auto.

_-Créeme, no será necesario-_ dijo, de manera enigmática.- _Vamos, has lo que te digo. -_

Y así fue como me hiso llamar a un taxi y venir en el, como si no tuviera mi propio automóvil. Como si no supiera conducir. Bueno, seguimos. Me la he pasado todo el camino tratando de convencerme a mi misma que si voy a poder ir a ese baile, que todo saldrá bien, que no puede ser tan malo, ¡Y que solo las tontas adolecentes se preocupan por esto! Pero aun si sigo sintiendo ese estúpido dolor de estomago y esos estúpidos nervios. Y eso que aun no había entrado.

Y aquí estoy. He llagado. Y no tengo ni el mas mínimo deseo de entrar.

El taxi me dejó exactamente al frente del instituto, que es donde se celebrará el baile. Recuero muy bien que, en Phoenix, los bailes se hacían en el salón de recepciones de los hoteles. Sin embargo, aquí, el baile se hace en el gimnasio. Seguro que debía de ser la única sala lo bastante amplia en la ciudad para poder organizar un baile.

Muy bien, Bella. Me digo. Tu puedes hacerlo ¿Qué es un baile para una caza vampiros como tu?.

Con la cabeza bien en alto y posición decidida, doy un paso al frente.

Y ese es el único paso que doy.

-No puedo hacerlo- susurré, encorvándome y bajando la cabeza.

-_Claro que puedes_- me animó la Voz, me sorprendí al ver que no se había ido.-_ Tu misma lo has dicho, es solo un baile ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? Además, tienes que lucir ese hermoso vestido tuyo-_

Suspiro. Ella tiene razón ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? Pero es que, cada vez que digo "Voy a entrar" Mi cuerpo se niega a obedecerme, es como si una fuerza invisible me detuviera y sostuviera y no me dejara avanzar. Sin mencionar las horribles nauseas que siento.

No, no voy a ir a ese baile.

Escucho suspirar a la Voz.

_-Míranos. Tu haces todo este drama porque no quieres ir a ese baile, y yo haría cualquier cosas por ser una adolecente, asistir a esa patética fiesta, por usar tu vestido, por …. _- Su voz se quebró y dejo las palabras en el aire.-

Eso hace que me sienta mal por ella.

-Yo…- empiezo, pero me interrumpe.

_-¡Nada de preocupaciones!_- dice, pareciendo haber recuperado su antiguo estado de animo- _Es hora. Tu vas a entrar a ese salón y te vas a divertir, ¿de acuerdo?-_

-Si- me limito a decir-

_-Excelente ¡Vamos!-_

Con pasos decididos, me encamino a la entrada. Esta vez si estoy decidía a entrar. Voy a hacerlo, iré a ese baile.

Ya está. Lo hice. He entrado.

Y la verdad es que no fue tan difícil como pensé.

Bueno, eso si le restamos al chico de afuera que vendía las entradas, que me miró como si fuera un pedazo de carne. Me dedicó muchas sonrisas lascivas e hiso un "whoo" cuando me vio. Y finalmente me preguntó si tenia algo que hacer después de que termine el baile. Me comentó que su turno terminaba dentro de … amm… la verdad es que no me acuerdo porque no puse nada de atención a lo que me decía. La cosa es que al final lo mandé a freír espárragos, pero de una maneras sutil y delicada.

En fin. Pero fuera de eso, todo bien. Al menos por ahora.

Tal parece que aun no se han dado cuenta de mi presencia. Eso esta bien, quería pasar lo mas desapercibida posible. Créanme, si pudiera volverme invisible lo haría, pero lamentablemente no puedo.

Todo el mundo ya está aquí, o eso supongo. Ya que he llegado mas tarde y la fiesta ya había empezado. Había por todos lados arcos con globos y las paredes estaban festoneadas con guirnaldas de papel de seda. Reí entre dientes ¿Esta era la decoración para el baile? En serio ¿Quién estaba a cargo de eso? ¿Los chicos de primaria? De verdad necesitaban unos buenos consejos sobre decoración.

Y en esas estaba, analizando el ambiente, cuando la gente se comienza a dar cuenta de mi presencia. Pronto, todos ya han notado mi presencia y me miran con los ojos abiertos como platos. Como si me vieran por primera vez.  
Los chicos me miran embobados, y me estudian de pies a cabeza. Se detiene unos segundos en mis piernas. Desee haber diseñado el vestido mas largo, en ves de uno que llegara hasta mis rodillas. Las chicas me miran, dándome las miradas mas malvadas conocidas en toda la humanidad. Parece como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, y si no fuera por la música que sigue sonando todo habría quedado en completo silencio. Yo me estoy muriendo de vergüenza y lo que mas deseo en este momento es desaparecer.

-¡Madre mía!¡Bella está aquí!- grita Lauren, apareciendo de entra la multitud, con el rostro iluminado.

Le agradezco de todo corazón, porque gracias a ella todo el mundo parece haber reaccionado y ha vuelto a lo suyo, conversando o haciendo lo estaban haciendo antes que yo llegara.

-Hola- le saludo, aun sonrojada.

Angela aparece detrás de ella, también sonriendo y se me acerca.

-Bella- saluda- has venido-

-Si.. Bueno, la cita con mis tíos no duró mucho y pues …-

-De verdad, me alegra que finalmente hayas decido venir- dijo Lauren. Angela asintió, mostrando acuerdo- ¿Cierto, Jess?- pregunta. Mira a los a los lados, frunciendo el ceño al ver que no obtiene respuesta- ¿Jessica?¿Angela, donde esta Jessica? -

Angela parece igual de confundida al ver la ausencia de Jessica y niega con la cabeza.

-Pero si aquí estaba… Bueno, no importa, seguro se fue a bailar con Mike- se encoge de hombros y me mira. -¡Tu vestido es fantástico!¿Donde lo has conseguido? Lo compraste en Seattle ¿No?-

-No lo creo, seguro se lo han traído sus tíos-dice Angela-

-Si, ellos me lo trajeron- digo, prefiero no comentar nada que fui yo quien lo diseñé.

Claro, mi vestido. Sabía que iba a sobresalir entre todos. ¿Acaso la organización no pudo haberme mandado otro vestido? No se, uno menos… ¿llamativo? Probablemente este vestido se vería normal en una fiesta de la organización, sería muy común ver trajes como este, joyas como estoy usando ahora, pero aquí no. Aquí ninguna chica estaba usando un collar o unos pendientes de oro y zafiros o diamantes. Otra vez me sentí como toda una alienígena.

-Ustedes también se ven muy bien- dije, sonriendo.

-Gracias- dijeron al uníoslo, luego rieron-

-Pero nadie aquí se ve mejor que tu- dijo Angela-

-Ni siquiera Tanya- completó Lauren.

¿Tanya?

-Esperen… ¿Tanya esta aquí?- les pregunté, sorprendida.

-Ajá- dijo Angela-

-Se morirá de la envidia cuando te vea, si es que no te ha visto ya-

-La hubieras visto- dijo Angela con desdén- Se creía lo máximo cuando llegó-

-Si, y eso hace que me alegre mas tu llegada, tienes que bajarle lo humos-

Tanya había venido al baile, eso no me lo esperaba. Me pregunto con quien.

Hablamos un poco mas sobre los que estaban presentes, comentamos y opinamos sobre los vestidos de la chicas y esas cosas. Al final Tyler y Erik se nos acercaron y las invitaron a bailar. Ellas no parecían querer irse y dejarme sola.

-Vayan chicas- las animé-

-Pero..¿Y tu?-

-No se preocupen por mi- dije- Vayan, diviértanse-

Al final accedieron y la vi irse a la pista de baile. Ellas se giraron para verme y yo les sonreí, animándolas.

Una vez que se giraron y concentraron su atención en su pareja de baile, yo dejé de sonreír. Suspiré y comencé a caminar, buscando algún lugar donde sentarme.

Ese era mi plan, sentarme en algún rincón y esperar a que la fiesta termine para irme a casa. Patético, lo sé, pero no tenía otra alternativa.

Por fin, después de una larga caminata, pude localizar una banca donde sentarme. Ah, pero para eso yo había recorrido todo el salón y ya todo el mundo me había visto, si es que faltaba alguien.

Esto era peor que el primer día de clases.

Me siento en la banca, no hay nadie en ella. Soy la única que está sentada, sola. Y no se si eso es bueno o malo. En cierta manera es bueno, porque no quiero hablar con nadie y menos bailar. Pero, de igual manera, me siento como una marginada.

Veo a la gente bailar y divertirse.

Esto me recuerda mucho a cuando mi madre estaba viva y yo era una chica común y corriente. Siempre veía a los otros chicos y chicas hablar y divertirse, mientras yo estaba sentada o parada en un rincón leyendo un libro. No era una anti-social completa, pero a menudo tenía dificultades para interactuar con otros. Hablar frente a un grupo era horrible. Incluso para hablar de uno a uno tenía problemas. No tenía mascotas o hermanos para hablar con ellos, y no exactamente podría hablar de ciertas cosas con ellos.  
Mi mente a veces no estaba en sincronía con la de los demás, eso yo lo tenía claro.

Y bueno, no es que haya cambiado mucho, aun sigo siendo algo callada. Y por supuesto, rara.  
Es por eso que no me gustan estas cosas, nunca se que hacer conmigo misma. Allí en el castillo es diferente. Conozco a todos. Además tengo a Jenny y a Max. Max, solía bailar siempre con él antes de que empezara a fijarse en mi. Desde ese momento, me distancie un poco de él, pero seguíamos siendo amigos.

Aquí no tengo a nadie. Al menos, nadie con quiera pasar el rato.

Una imagen de Edward aparece en mi mente. Mi corazón se hunde.

Gracias por recordármelo, cerebro.

En serio ¿Por qué tengo que pensar en él? No, esa no es la pregunta correcta. ¿Por qué pienso en él de esa manera?¿Por que no pienso en él como el vil monstruo que es?¿Por que siento aquellas cosas extrañas?

Iba a olvidarme de Edward. Cortar cualquier clase de vínculo que sienta con él. Pero aquella decisión no me hizo sentirme nada mejor. Mi pecho me dolía incluso más.

¡Ya vasta! Me digo a mi misma. Mañana todo acabará. Mañana lo entregaré a la organización. Y ¿ a quien le importa si lo matan?

¡Yo!¡Yo!

Cállate corazón, tu no cuentas en esto.

Suspiro.

Tal vez debí haber traído un libro, me estoy volviendo loca aquí.

Recuerdo que mi madre siempre quiso que asistiera a este tipo de fiestas. Ella soñaba con verme usando un vestido, lista para ir a mi primer baile. Soñaba con ir a mi graduación, verme en la universidad. Lastimosamente, ella nunca pudo verme haciendo todas esas cosas. Tampoco es como si las hubiera hecho.

Este sería el primer baile de instituto al que asisto, y no es tan divertido como lo imaginé o como lo imaginó mi mamá.

En la organización también hay bailes, pero son muy diferentes a estos, y solo en ocasiones especiales. Por ejemplo, en nuestra iniciación o graduación, o el día en que se fundó nuestra hermandad, y cosas por el estilo. En los cumpleaños también hacemos fiestas, pero mas pequeñas.

Bueno, al menos, sus sueños con respecto a mi se han cumplido. He asistido al baile. Me he graduado. No de la manera que ella pensaba, ya que me gradué como cazadora oficial, pero me he graduado. Aprendí muchos idiomas, viajé a muchos lugares. Maté a vampiros… Vale, ella nunca me soñó matando vampiros, pero si haciendo buenas obras, y matar vampiros cuenta como una buena obra ¿No? No fui a una universidad, pero en la organización te enseñan como tal, así que es lo mismo. Trabajo honradamente, no es un trabajo común, pero es un trabajo. Aunque no lo crean, me pagan. Solo que no uso el dinero y lo tengo guardado en banco. En cuenta especial, muy parte de aquella donde me depositan el dinero para mis gastos en la misiones.

Tengo toda mi vida trazada.

Me pregunto ¿Me vería ella en este momento?¿Estará ella orgullosa de mi?¿En lo que me convertido? ¿O muy por el contrario, me odia y me llama asesina?

Porque, eso era yo.

Después de todo, ellos ya están muertos, lo que de verdad hago es … terminarlos a matar o algo así, no lo sé. ¿Me creen si le digo que nunca me he puesto a pensar en ello? Cuando tengo que matar a un vampiro, lo mato y ya, sin dudar o preguntar por qué. Aunque la respuesta es bastante obvia, si no lo mato yo, el me mata a mi. Y, discúlpenme, pero prefiero que el que muera sea él en vez de yo. Ellos no merecen vivir, son un subespecie que debe desaparecer. Siempre he pensado así.  
No es que siempre haya estando pensando en vampiros, lo que a realmente me refiero es que desde que llegue a la organización he pensado así, ellos me ha inculcado muy bien eso.  
Recuerdo que, antes de que me uniera a la hermandad, yo pensaba que todos aquellos mitos sobre vampiros y esas cosas eran una estupidez, y hacía que me preguntara quien idiota habrá sido el que empezó a inventar toda esa tontería.

También recuerdo, que la primera vez que me dijeron que tenía que matarlos, me horroricé. Yo pensaba que a pesar de ser lo que son, no podía matarlos, no tenía el derecho de hacer eso. Sea como sea, están vivos, y yo no soy quien para quitarles la vida. No quería convertirme en una asesina.

Y, la primera vez que maté a un vampiro, entré en un ataque de pánico. En ese momento lo único que pensaba era "Lo he matado. Lo he matado ¡Lo he matado! Oh, Dios mío, lo he matado. ¡Soy una asesina!" Y así sucesivamente. El shock me duró un buen rato. Que digo un buen rato, estuve así como un mes.

¡Cuán inocente era yo en esa época!

Ahora es todo lo contrario.

Vuelvo a suspirar. Debo alejar ciertos pensamiento de mi cabeza, al menos, esta noche.

-Te vas a divertir, ya lo verás.- me había prometido la Voz.

¡Ja! Pues bastante me estaba divirtiendo. Aquí, sentada, sola. Divertidísimo ¿Verdad? No puedo imaginar otra cosa mas entretenida que esto.

Voz estúpida. Pero mas estúpida yo por hacerle caso. Cuando regrese me va a escuchar...

Me pregunto que hora será y si los caza vampiros que han ido a registrar mi casa ya se han marchado. Quiero regresar a casa. Quiero irme de aquí.

-¡Oye!- digo mentalmente a la Voz, tratando de llamar su atención-¿Ya se han ido los caza vampiros?¿Puedo regresar a casa?-

Pero no obtengo respuesta.

-¡Hey!¿Estas ahí?-

Nada.

La furia me invade.

¡Maldita Voz! Se ha largado y me ha dejado aquí, sola. Cuando la interesada en venir era ella. Claro, me dice que venga, ella se larga, y me chanta la pelota a mi ¡Que bonito!  
¡Y yo tengo la culpa por hacerle caso!

Agarro mi bolso, que está estratégicamente sujeto a mi vestido ya que yo lo diseñé así, y busco mi celular para ver la hora. ¡En este preciso momento me largo de aquí!

Entonces lo veo. Está sentado a mi lado, y parece como si hubiese estado allí sentado, observándome, desde hace un buen rato.

-Edward- murmuro, incapaz de articular otra palabra, saludo, o pregunta.

-Bella...- el sonríe.

En el segundo en el que paso mis ojos sobre él, todo dentro de mí empieza hacer cosas locas todo a la misma vez y siento que me voy a desmayar. Mis manos empiezan a temblar.

-Luces realmente hermosa esta noche-

Siento mi cara sonrojarse.

El también luce bien. Vestido con un traje. Mechones cuelgan accidentalmente en el frente de su cara. Sus asombrosos ojos dorados parecen aun más dorados, si eso es posible.

¡Vamos, di algo! Me grito a mi misma.

-Gracias- logro decir- Tu… también te vez muy bien…-

¡Oh, vamos, deja de comportarte como una idiota! Me vuelvo a gritar.

Muevo ligeramente la cabeza y pestañeo, tratando de componerme.

-Así que.. Viniste al baile- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

Ambos reímos nerviosamente ante la coincidencia.

-¿Y has venido con alguien?- le pregunto-

El asiente pesadamente.

-Con Tanya-

Por supuesto. ¿Por qué las chicas no me dijeron que él también había venido? Debí haberlo sabido, o al menos, sospechado. Mi pecho se aprieta.

-Pero, de haber sabido que tu vendrías, no la habría traído a ella.-

Mi corazón hundido se hincha de alegría.

-Si, bueno… fue algo de ultimo momento- traté de explicar.

-Pensé que no ibas a venir ¿Qué fue lo que te hiso cambiar de opinión?-

Una maldita Voz que habla dentro de mi cabeza, eso fue lo que me hiso cambiar de opinión.

-Estaba aburrida en casa, y pensé que sería divertido… obviamente me equivoqué.- dije, bajando la ligeramente la mirada.-¿Y tu? No me comentaste nada sobre que ibas a venir con Tanya-

-También fue algo de ultimo momento- dijo-

-Ahh…- dije-

-De verdad, yo no pensaba venir aquí, pero ella insistió. Tanto que terminó convenciendo a Carlisle y a Esme y …-

-Y ellos te convencieron a ti- finalicé-

-Si. Dijeron que sería divertido-

Ya, claro. Así dicen. Solo mírenme a mi.

-Pues no parece que te estuvieras divirtiendo- dije, evaluándolo

-Tu tampoco lo pareces- me dijo

-Justo por eso me estaba yendo-

Vi la hora y reajusté mi bolso en mi cintura. Creo que los caza vampiros que fueron a rebuscar en mi casa ya se han ido.

-Bueno, yo…-

-¿Bebidas?- dice alguien.

Alzo la vista y veo a un joven con una bandeja. En ella hay solo cinco vasos que contienen un divertido coctel color rosa.

-Si-

Voy a coger una, pero antes de que lo haga, él me tiende una. Eso hace crecer mi desconfianza.

-Gracias- digo, sonriendo.

El asiente y se va.

Yo me quedo con la bebida en la mano. La miro minuciosamente.

Tengo suficiente experiencia y he visto demasiadas películas o programas de televisión como para saber y sospechar de estas cosas. Yo nunca he comido o bebido algo sin antes tener la completa seguridad de que aquello esté en buen estado. Cuando alguien me ofrece algo que voy a ingerir, sea quien sea, me gusta cerciorarme bien antes de consumirlo.

Noto que Edward me mira con curiosidad. Yo sigo con mi inspección.

Esto, aparentemente, no parece tener nada raro.

Lo acerco cuidadosamente a mi nariz.

Al primer instante, no noto nada. Solo el alcohol. Pero después, huelo algo. No se que es, pero se que no es parte de la preparación de la bebida.

-Mmm… parece que alguien ha manipulado esto- digo, mas para mi misma que él. Dejo el vaso a un lado- Me pregunto quien…-

Entonces veo a Edward envararse en su asiento, luego se gira. Yo sigo la trayectoria de su mirada.

Allí, junto al chico que me dio el vaso con esa extraña bebida, estaba, nada mas ni menos, que Daniel. Si, Daniel.  
¿Se acuerdan de él? Seguro que si, fue el que intentó besarme el primer día de clases y que terminó con un ojo morado por eso, y que su "novia", vamos decirlo así ya que la verdad es que no se si eso es lo que es, me lanzaba miradas malvadas cuando me cruzaba con ella. Parece que, después de todo, aun seguía acosándome.

-Ah, vaya, ahora todo tiene sentido.- dije-

Desvié la viste de él y miré a Edward. Él aun seguía con la vista fija en Daniel.

-¿Edward?- Lo llamé.- ¿Edward?- volví a llamarlo.

Nada.

-Bien ¿Lo matas tu, lo mato yo, o lo hacemos juntos?-

El se gira a mirarme.

-¡Estoy bromeando!- digo- Vamos, tranquilízate, parece como si fueras a saltar y atacar su cuello en cualquier momento-

Sospecho que ese era su pensamiento en ese momento.

-Pero él…-

-Oye, no es para tanto. Yo estoy bien y nada ha pasado. -

El asiente.

-Si, tienes razón. Lo siento-

En eso me doy cuanta de que mi mano está sobre la suya. Él también parece notarlo. Me sonrojo furiosamente. ¿Cuándo fue que mi mano llegó allí? ¡Maldita mano escurridiza!  
Él vaciló durante unos instantes y levantó la vista de nuestras manos para mirarme con aquellos cálidos ojos dorados suyos. Se me paró el corazón. ¡Maldita sea!. Debía poner freno a esos sentimientos cuando estuviera cerca de él. Y debía empezar ahora mismo. Lentamente, retiro mi mano. Pienso en algo para cambiar de tema.

-Viniste con Tanya- digo.- No la he visto ¿Dónde esta ella?- le pregunto.

-¿Dónde está quien?-

Parece como si recién estuviese regresando a la realidad.

-Tanya ¿Dónde está? Desde que llegue no la he visto, y estoy aquí un buen rato-

-Oh, ella está allí- dice.

Yo sigo el trayecto de su mirada.

Y entonces la veo. No me costó mucho encontrarla, de hecho, no se como no me fije antes. Ella está ahí, de lo mas feliz. Es puro sonrisas. Lleva puesto un bonito vestido color coral y esta bailando con…

-¿Es mi imaginación, o está bailando con Mike?-

El asiente.

-¿En serio? ¿Mike? ¿Mike Newton?-

-El mismo-

-Vaya, si que está desesperada- moví la cabeza-¿No te pidió a ti que bailaras con ella?-

-Lo hizo, pero yo no acepté.

-¿Por qué? Viniste con ella ¿No? - pregunto. No es que me molestara, pero tenía curiosidad.

-Accedí en traerla y acompañarla, solo eso. - dijo-

Un momento … ¿Acaso Mike no había venido con Jessica? Que yo sepa, así era ...¿Qué hacia el con Tanya?

-Entonces- continua- como no quise bailar con ella, se propuso a quitarles las parejas de baile a todas las chicas de aquí.-

Ah, eso explica porqué está bailando con Mike. Pobre Jessica.

-Ahora parece ser el turno de Mike Newton. Hace un rato, cuando tu charlabas con Lauren, ella bailaba con Tyler.-

¿Con Tyler?

Pobre Lauren. Todas.

Una sonrisa empieza a formarse en mi rostro. Una idea acaba de formarse en mi cabeza. Esa rubia se merece un poco de su propia medicina.

Edward, de alguna manera, se da cuanta de que tramo algo.

-¿En qué piensas?- me pregunta.

-Ya lo veras- digo- Tu quédate aquí, ya regreso-

Me levanto y camino hacia ellos.


	29. Cap 23 : El baile (Parte tres)

**"El baile" (Parte tres)**

Se exactamente lo que tengo que hacer. Voy a aprovechar mis talentos como cazavampiros, y estoy completamente segura de que con Mike van a funcionar a la perfección. Siempre funcionan, sobre todo cuando tienes el cerebro de pájaro.  
Si piensan que voy a sacar mi medallón e hipnotizarlo están equivocados. No voy a utilizar tal valioso artefacto para un asunto tan sencillo.

Miro a Edward, el aun me sigue mirando con confusión. Yo le guiño un ojo y sigo con mi camino.

Al principio, no parecen darse cuanta de que me dirijo a ellos. Pero, segundos después, Tanya me ve acercándome. Ella deja de sonreír.

Mi sonrisa se ensancha, antes de poner en mi labios una tímida sonrisa y una inocente mirada.

-Mike, por fin te encontré, yo… ¡Oh! ...Hola, Tanya-

Él se gira y me ve. No, no me ve. Me estudia.

Mi estómago se revuelve y me dan ganas de estampar su cabeza contra la pared mas cercana. Pero no lo hago. Aguanto sus miradas y continuo con mi actuación.

-Bella…eh …- él agita levemente la cabeza y continua- Perdóname por no haberte saludado cuando llegaste, es que…-

-No hay problema.- Me encojo de hombros y le doy una breve mirada a Tanya, ella me mira fijamente- Pensé que habías venido con Jessica- comento-

Mike mira de reojo a Tanya.

-Si, bueno… - El se frota la parte posterior de su cuello nerviosamente. - Yo..

-No tienes que darme explicaciones- dije- yo solo te buscaba porque… - bajé la vista, fingiendo estar avergonzada- Bueno, pensé que podíamos bailar un rato…-suspiré- En fin, ya veo que estás ocupado…diviértete, nos vemos luego-

Giro sobre mis propios pies y pretendo marcharme, con una clara expresión de derrota y desilusión.

Y, como supuse, Mike me detiene.

-Bella, espera- me dice.

Humanos, tan predecibles.

Sonrío, luego vuelvo a poner la misma expresión triste y me giro hacia él .

-¿Si?- pregunto.

-Ya terminé con ella- dice Mike, que le ha dado la espalda a Tanya- Podemos bailar, si quieres.-

-¿En serio?- pregunto tímidamente. Formo una pequeña sonrisa en mi cara y le miro con ilusión.

-Si- dijo. Se acerca mas a mi y me toma del brazo. Reprimo el impulso de darle un empujón y apartarlo de mi.

Le dedico una sonrisa, eso parece deslumbrarlo. ¡Que fácil estaba resultando esto! Y divertido. Hace mucho que no hacía este tipo cosas. Bueno, de hecho, no solía hacer estas cosas con humanos, y si lo hacía era mayormente para sacarles algún tipo de información. Era increíble ver como con solo unas cuantas palabras, unas sonrisas y miradas conseguía que estuvieran en la palma de mi mano. Mike nos sirve de prueba. Es por eso que nunca fallé en ninguna misión. Aunque algo hay que reconocer, los vampiros son … mas difícil de tratar que con los humanos.  
Siempre he sido capaz de hacer eso, incluso desde antes de que me uniera a la organización. Me resultaba fácil hacer que la gente haga lo que yo digo o sonsacar información. Si no hubiera sido así ¿Cómo creen ustedes que pude escapar de un vampiro?

_-Oye, Bella, abre tu bolso_- Dice la Voz. Ella ha vuelto.

-¡Hasta que te dignas a parecer!- le grito mentalmente- ¿Dónde has estado?¿Que pasa contigo?¿Como se te ocurre…?- Comienzo a reclamarle pero ella me interrumpe.

_-No es tiempo de regañarme, abre ahora mismo tu bolso-_

-¿Para que?-

_-Tu solo ábrelo y busca-_

No entiendo ¿Para que quiere que abra mi bolso?¿Que es lo que tengo que encontrar?

-¿Me das unos segundos?- le pregunto a Mike.

-Claro- asintió-

Desabrocho nuevamente mi bolso y lo abro.

-¿Qué se supone que estoy bus…?- le pregunto a la Voz, pero me detengo.

Veo el pequeño papel doblado con algo escrito en el. Enseguida lo reconozco, es la pequeña nota que me dejó Tanya en mi auto hace unas semas atrás. Y se exactamente lo que quiere que hagas la Voz.

-Espérame aquí- le digo a Mike.

Me doy la vuelta y me dirijo nuevamente hacia Tanya. Ella aun sigue en el mismo lugar donde la dejé.

-Quería entregarte esto- le digo, tendiéndole el pequeño papel- Creo que se te calló en mi auto, ese día que me lo llevaste a casa-

Ella mira fijamente al papel y luego a mi.

-Ese papel no se me calló- dice. Su voz suena como un siseo, supongo que piensa que eso me aterrorizará.

-¿Ah, no?- pregunto, enarcando una ceja- Bueno- me encojo de hombros- Disculpa, pensé que era tuyo y que te podría servir, pero si no es así entonces…- Levanto el papel, para que ella pueda verlo, y lo rompo en pedazos.

Mira lo que hago con tu estúpido papelito, Tanya. Mira como me importa. Me vale un pepino lo que digas. No te tengo miedo.

Ella mira caer lo diminutos pedacitos, y en su rostros aumenta la ira, si eso es posible.

-No servía ¿No?- digo- para que iba a guardarlo-

Y que agradezca que no se lo tiré en la cara.

-En fin, eso todo. Adiós y … disfruta de la fiesta- le doy una ultima sonrisa burlona y me di media vuelta, dejándole allí, encolerizada.

Chúpate esa, Tanya.

¿Cómo se siente?¿Eh? Nada agradable ¿No? Pues lo mismo sintieron las demás.

Bien, ahora que ya había humillado a Tanya, que por cierto, me sentía eufórica por eso. Esperen, no vayan a pensar que me gustaba humillar a la gente, porque no era así. Si se lo hice a Tanya era porque se lo merecía. No tenía derecho a hacer eso. Es como si yo, que no tengo pareja, vaya y haga lo mismo. Eso no estaría bien. Vine sola y me aguanto. Ahora que si alguien me lo pidiera, sería diferente. Aunque en mi caso lo habría rechazado, ya que no tengo ni el menor interés de bailar con alguien de aquí. Pero bueno.  
Ahora que tenía a Mike, seguía deshacerme de él. ¿Cómo? Llevarlo con Jessica otra vez. ¿Creían que en serio iba a bailar con él? Para nada. Ni loca.  
La verdad es que no me importaba si Mike dejaba a Jessica, lo que de verdad me importaba era darle una lección a Tanya, yo solo me estoy deshaciendo de él.

Luego de un corto recorrido por el salón, visualizo a Jessica. Ella está parada en una esquina y tiene un aspecto triste. Miro a Mike, él no parece darse cuenta de mi plan y sigue teniendo esa sonrisa boba en la cara.

-¡Hey!¡Jessica!- grito, agitando la mano para llamar su atención. Ella levanta la vista en un acto reflejo cuando grito su nombre. Me mira y levanta la mano para saludarme, pero se detiene cuando ve que tengo a Mike del brazo. Su aspecto vuelve a decaer.  
Me acerco a ella rápidamente, arrastrando a Mike conmigo. Este parece desconcertado ante esta situación, y parece que se debate en decirme algo o no.

-Hola, Bella…- dice ella, con desanimo-

-Hola, Jess. Mira con quien me encontré- le digo señalando a Mike-

Ella lo mira brevemente, para luego verme a mi.

-Me lo encontré hace unos segundos, él te estaba buscando.-

El rostro de Jessica se ilumina. Sonríe.

Mike, por otro lado, parece aun mas desconcertado y no sabe que hacer.

-¿En serio?- Pregunta Jessica-

-Si- asiento- ¿Cierto, Mike? La estabas buscando ¿No?- le pregunto.

El tarda un poco en responder. Yo le aprieto el brazo, intentado hacerlo reaccionar. Pero parece que lo hice con demasiada fuerza, porque él hace una pequeña mueca de dolor. Aflojo el agarre.  
No fue mi intención hacerle daño, lo que pasa es que a veces soy demasiado tosca.

-Si- dice finalmente- Si, te estaba buscando-

-Vaya, lo siento, Mike. Fue mi culpa, no debí haberme ido y dejado solo…-

Ah, con que así fue que se separaron. La verdad es que yo pensaba que Mike se había ido con Tanya delante de las narices de Jessica. Claro, él nunca se arriesgaría de esa forma. Sabía que con Tanya no iba a durar mucho, y era mejor tener algo seguro, como Jessica.

-Bueno chicos, yo me retiro. ¡Diviértanse!-

-Claro, gracias- dice Jessica, sonriente.

Suelto a Mike y me doy media vuelta.

_-¡Excelente!-_ grita la Voz- _En serio, lo hiciste genial. Me gusta, cada vez te pareces mas a mi-_ rió- _Pero la verdad es que dudo mucho que puedas llegar a ser igual que yo-_

-Gracias-sonrió un poco mas, entonces recuerdo que estoy enojada con ella por dejarme. - Oye ¿Por qué me dejaste?- le reclamo- Y … ¿Cómo diablos llego la nota de Tanya a mi bolso?- le pregunto, cayendo en la cuenta de eso.

_-Siento haberme ido, es que …. Te lo diré luego. Y en cuanto a la nota… solo digamos que llegó ahí por algo ¿Si?-_

-Me debes muchas explicaciones- digo

_-Si, lo se, y te las daré. Lo prometo. Pero no ahora.-_

Suspiro. Estoy cansada de esto. Y confundida. Muy confundida.

-¿Al menos, puedo saber tu nombre?- le pregunto-

_-¿Mi nombre? Yo… no tengo nombre…-_ dice ella.

¿No tiene nombre? ¿Cómo que no tiene nombre? Seguro no quiere decírmelo.

_-No, en serio, no tengo nombre_- dijo-

-Entonces ¿Cómo debo llamarte? Es un poco raro decirte "Voz" a cada rato-

_-Pues a mi no me molesta… Pero si a ti te molesta… Puedes llamarme "D"-  
_  
-¿D?- Pregunto, sin entender.- ¿Esa es la inicial de tu nombre?-

-_No, ya te dije que no lo tengo_- repite- P_ero, "D", es la inicial de lo que soy, así que puedes llamarme así-_

Me quedo pensando un buen rato. ¿Es?¿Que significa?¿Que es ella?

-Muy bien, D- dije finalmente.

Camino de regreso hacia la banca. Edward me esperaba en ella con una gran sonrisa. Yo le respondí sonriendo de manera triunfante.

-Así que ese era tu plan…-

-Si- dije mientras me sentaba- Y creo que funciono-

-Y vaya que funcionó. - dijo- Pero ahora ella te aborrece por completo-

-¿En serio? Que pena- dije con sarcasmo.

-Alguien tenía que darle una lección- coincidió, luego, me miró por unos segundos- Me pregunto…-

-¿Qué?- le pregunté-

-Nada- dijo finalmente-

Me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia a cualquier cosa que estuviera a punto de decirme. No puede ser nada importante ¿no?  
Bajé la vista. El silencio nos invade. Quiero romperlo, pero no digo nada, temiendo sonar demasiado tonta o aburrida. Así que, como el tampoco dice nada, me quedo mirando a los demás chicos y chicas que están en el salón. Todos felices y despreocupados. La euforia de hace un rato ha desaparecido y ahora lo único que siento es nostalgia.

Suspiro silenciosamente.

A veces, quisiera ser como ellos. Una chica común y corriente cuya única preocupación son los estudios o verse bien para que el chico que te gusta se fije en ti y cosas por el estilo. Daría cualquier cosa por recuperar mi antigua vida. Por ser tan normal e ingenua como cualquier otra chica.

Y, probablemente hubiera sido así si mi madre no hubiera muerto.

Ahora yo no estaría aquí. Obvio que no. En estos momentos yo estaría en Phoenix. Posiblemente, en el baile. Con un sencillo, pero bonito vestido. Con Alejandro como mi pareja de baile y, probablemente, como mi novio también. Aunque lo dudo mucho, ya que él si se había fijado en mi, pero yo no de él. O quien sabe. Solo teníamos 12 años en ese entonces, pero me había dado cuanta de como me miraba cuando creía que yo no le estaba mirando. Siempre fue diferente conmigo, a las demás chicas las molestaba y les hacia bromas, como si se tratasen de chicos igual que él. Pero no a mi. A mi nunca me molestaba y siempre era amable conmigo.  
Muy bien, lo confieso, el también me gustaba. Pero mi enamoramiento solo duró … ¿Cuánto duró? Ah, si. Cuatro días. Y eso fue todo. Pasando eso, nuevamente lo veía como un amigo. Como siempre lo fuimos desde que nos vimos por primera vez en primer grado.

A él no le paso eso.

Incluso me prometió que nunca se olvidaría de mi y que me escribiría todos los días cuando él y sus padres se fueron del país. Y así fue. Ni un solo día dejó de escribirme. Me contaba todo lo que le pasaba allí, y yo le contaba todo lo que ocurría en la escuela desde su marcha.

El ultimo correo electrónico que me envió no se lo respondí. No supe que responderle a la ultima parte que escribió. "Te extraño, Bella. Estoy deseando que estos tres años pasen rápido para volver a verte. Te quiero, ojos brillantes"

Escribí un "Yo también", pero inmediatamente lo borré y no respondía nada. Pensé en hacerlo al otro día, ya que era de noche.

Pero al día siguiente ya no pude responderle, porque ese día fue el que murió mamá.

Y, "Bella, ojos brillantes", que era como me llamaba Alejandro, murió, también.

Supongo que ya debe saber lo que sucedió, y seguro piensa que estoy muerta, como todos los demás piensan. Y tienen razón, porque esa Bella, la Bella antigua, murió esa noche.

Me pregunto como estará. Si me habrá olvidado. Lo mas probable es que si lo haya hecho, han pasado muchos años. ¿Aun conservará el anillo de mejores amigos que él y yo teníamos?

-¿Bella?- me llaman-

Alzo la vista, regresando a la realidad. Edward me estaba mirando.

-Lo siento, estaba perdida en mis pensamientos ¿Me decías algo? -

-No, pero quería hacerte una pregunta. -

-¿Cuál?- pregunto. Un poco aliviada de que no me haya estado hablando desde hace un buen rato y que yo no le haya escuchado.

-Me preguntaba si querías bailar-

Me quedé mirándolo. ¿En serio?

-¿Contigo?- pregunté-

_-No, con su sombra_- dijo la Voz, digo, D- _Por supuesto que con él ¿Con quien mas? -_

-Si ¿Quisieras?-

¿Quería él bailar conmigo?

_-Dile que si. ¡Dile que si! _- me grito D.

-Cállate, me estas poniendo mas nerviosa - le dije

_-Muy bien ¡Pero dile que si!_- me vuelve a gritar-

-Lo siento, lo que te dije fue una tontería. Olvídalo- dijo Edward.

-No, no. Está bien-

No lo entendía ¿Por qué quería bailar conmigo? ¿Si quería bailar, porque no se lo pide a otra? Es evidente que podrías tener a la chica que quisiera, ¿ por qué yo ?

_-Oye, deja de hacerte la que no se da cuenta de las cosas y acepa de una maldita vez- _

-Entonces ¿Si quieres?-

_-¡Dile que si!_- grita D- V_amos, aunque sea por esta noche, ¿Puedes olvidarte de todo y divertirte?_- me pregunta-

Asiento para mi misma. Ella tiene razón. Debo aprovechar y divertirme ahora que puedo, quien sabe cuando pueda bailar con alguien que de verdad quiera hacerlo. Esta noche pretenderé ser como cualquier otra chica normal que va a un baile.

-Si, si quiero, vamos- dije, sonriendo. Él también sonrió. Dejé que tomara mi mano y me guiara a la pista de baile.

En nuestro camino vi a Lauren con Tyler. Ella también me vio, sonrió y levanto el dedo pulgar al ver con quien estaba. También vi a Jessica, pero ella no me vio a mi. Estaba demasiado ocupada con Mike, este, a su vez, no parecía muy entusiasta. Y por ultimo a Angela, que estaba con Erik, pero vi claramente como desviaba la vista y miraba a Ben Cheney disimuladamente. Así que era él quien secretamente le gustaba a Angela… tal vez debería hacer algo al respecto…

_-Ok, doctora corazón ¿Puedes dejar de pensar en los demás un rato y concentrarte en lo tuyo?_- Me dijo D.

No respondí.

Pero ella tenía razón. Ya me encargaría de eso después.  
He decidido que voy a pasar un buen rato y voy a dejar de pensar en todas las cosas malas y solo salir a la pista de baile.

La canción terminó y empezó otra mas lenta, por lo que lo brazos de Edward me tomaron por la cintura y yo apoyé mis brazos en sus hombros. El repentino contacto con su cuerpo ligeramente invoca una sensación de estremecimiento. Y, como siempre que estaba muy cerca de él, me sonrojé. Esperé que estuviera lo suficientemente oscuro como para que no me viera, aunque yo sabía que él, como vampiro, podía ver perfectamente. Además, había muchas luces.

-Bailas bien- comentó-

-¿Pensaste que no sabía bailar?- le pregunté, sonriendo-

-No pensé que lo hacías tan bien. Supongo que debí haberlo sabido-

Lucho con todas mis fuerzas contra la sonrisita tonta que se quiere formar en mis labios. Pero aun así, se me escapa un poco.

¿El piensa que bailo bien?

-La manera en la que te sonrojas cuando estás nerviosa es adorable - Susurró suavemente.

Sonrío tímidamente y bajo la vista, sonrojándome aun mas.

Yo no solía sonrojarme, y menos ponerme nerviosa por una persona. Al menos, no de forma tan frecuente como ahora lo hacía cuando estaba cerca de Edward.

Alzo la vista.

Desee no haberlo hecho.

Sus ojos estudian mi cara, luego vagan por mi cuerpo y de repente me siento desnuda bajo su mirada. Doy un temblor involuntario y puedo sentir la piel de gallina apareciendo en todo mis brazos.  
Yo también estudio su rostro, sus rasgos perfectos. Me detengo unos segundos en sus labios.

Había estado fantaseando con cómo sería besarle, una posibilidad que me emocionaba y me atemorizaba a la vez. Si tan sólo su tacto me hacía reaccionar con tanta fuerza ¿Cuánto me afectaría sus labios sobre los míos?

Pero sobre todo ¿Cómo se sentiría besar? Siempre me pregunté eso.

Si, han entendido bien, yo nunca he besado a nadie y tampoco pensaba hacerlo. Siempre pensé que eso era especial y que no podía ir por ahí y besar a cualquiera. Y les aseguro que no es por falta de pretendientes, no, claro que no. He sido yo la que ha evadido los besos y cualquier otro tipo de acercamiento, ya les había dicho que nunca me había interesado alguien. No de verdad.

Pero a pesar de todo, me seguía preguntando como se sentía besar a alguien, sobre todo a la persona que amas. No he visto a mucha gente besarse, por supuesto. Siempre cuando veía a alguien hacerlo, trataba de apartar la vista y me sentía incomoda. Solo he visto besarse a un par de gente en la calle o en el castillo, y por supuesto, a mi madre. Esto ultimo era lo mas asqueroso, y no hablo por el hecho de que se estaba besando con alguien. El problema era con quienes se besaba. No es que se besara un montón en mi delante, pero vamos, siempre hay uno que otro beso pequeño de despedida, y esos eran los que yo había visto.

Así que mi experiencia en besos era esa, o sea, nula. Nada. Sabía tanto de besos como un niño de cinco años. No estaba segura si eso se sentía bien o no.

Aun así, la posibilidad de acortar la distancia existente y poner mis labios sobre los de Edward hacía que el mundo diera vueltas a mi alrededor.

En ese momento me doy cuanta de que mis brazos ya no están apoyados en sus hombros, ahora rodeaban su cuello.

Se que él es un vampiro, y se supone que yo no debo tener ganas de besarlo. Pero no es así. Muy por el contrario, no le tengo asco como a los demás. No me importa lo que sea.

También se que no puedo encariñarme con él, porque tarde o temprano, voy a tener que llevarlo con los de la organización. No debo comprometerme mas con él, ya he llegado muy lejos.

No podía traspasar el limite que jamás debía cruzar.

Pero …

Solo será un beso, me digo a mi misma. Solo será uno. Luego, mañana, lo entregaré a la organización y todo acabará. Me olvidaré de él y continuaré con mi vida. Con el tiempo todo esto será apenas un simple recuerdo. Del cual, seguramente, me sentiría muy avergonzada.

Por eso, creo que podía permitirme a mi misma este beso. El primero que me diera él y el primero que recibiría. Y el ultimo, que me daría él, y, probablemente el ultimo que recibiría en el resto que me queda de vida.

Su cabeza se inclina cerca a la mía. Nuestros alientos se fusionan, mezclándose.  
Su mirada baja hacia mi boca. Me estremezco. Mi corazón late tan rápidamente como si hubiese corrido una maratón. Sus ojos regresan a los míos y vuelven a atraparme. Mis ojos poco a poco se van cerrando y espero…

* * *

**Bien, ¿que les pareció el capitulo? ¿Que piensan?¿Se besan o no se besan?**

**D... ¿Que piensan cobre eso? No, Bella no se has vuelto loca.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, un beso! **


	30. Cap 23 : El baile (Parte cuatro)

**Cap. 22: "El baile" (Parte cuatro)**

-Edward, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? Es importante- **(Ok, ¿Quién quiere matar a Tanya? ( ._.')/ Perdón, pero tenía que ponerlo. Ahora si, sigan leyendo xDD) **

Y plop, nuestra burbuja se rompe.

Ya se de quien se trata, he reconocido su voz, pero aun así giro la cabeza para mirarla.

Tanya está allí, con sus labios fruncidos y su mirada fija esta en Edward. Él no la mira. Sus ojos están fijos sobre mí.

-Tanya, ¿te importaría…?- empezó mientras se giraba hacia ella.

-Ve con ella- intervengo-

Sus ojos regresan a mi.

-¿En serio?- me pregunta-

-Si- dije- Ve con ella, yo … te espero allí- dije señalando la butaca donde hace un rato estábamos sentados.

-Gracias, niña- Tanya dirigió su mirada enfadada de él hacia mi.

-De nada, anciana- le respondí.- Te espero- dije dirigiéndome esta a vez Edward. Él asintió y yo me giré.

Camino de forma ausente y cuando llego a la butaca me siento distraídamente en ella. Ni siquiera me fijo si hay alguien mas sentado a mi lado, tampoco es como si me importase.

La realidad me golpea. ¿Cómo es posible que haya estado a punto de besar al vampiro? ¡Maldita sea, estuve a punto de besarlo!¡No puede ser! No puedo creer que casi lo besara. Definitivamente, esa no era una buena idea.  
La repentina interrupción de Tanya a me ha hecho reaccionar. Despertar. No podía hacer eso. No podía besar a Edward. El era un vampiro. Yo era una cazavampiros. Se supone que él es el enemigo. No puedes besar a los enemigo. Es antinatural .

¡Diablos, se supone que ni siquiera debo sentir simpatía por él!

Solo debo fingir, no encariñarme con él de verdad. No puedo hacer eso. Tengo que detener esto antes de que se me salga de las manos. Romper todo esto ahora, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Antes de…

Cierro los ojos y suspiro.

Ahora ¿Qué le voy a decir cuando regrese? ¿Qué me dirá él?¿Intentara besarme de nuevo?

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos de nuevo, esta vez, por algo completamente diferente.  
La suave melodía empieza a sonar, y reconozco la canción incluso antes de que el cantante empiece a cantar.

Oh, no.

Era la canción que mamá solía cantarme para dormir desde que era un bebe.  
Me sorprendo al oírla, ya que la canción es bastante antigua. Es desde antes que yo naciera.

Mis ojos empiezan a humedecerse.

Es por eso que no volví a escucharla nunca mas desde que murió mi madre, porque me ponía a llorar cuando lo hacía. Y menos en publico. Me traía recuerdos de ella.

Mi vista empieza a empañarse a causa de las lagrimas.

Tengo que salir de aquí, pienso.

Y eso hago. Me levanto de un salto y me dirijo lo mas rápido posible a la salida, o eso creo yo. Porque al final, en medio de mi desesperación, termino en lugar muy diferente a la calle. Este también es descampado, pero no era la calle. No hay nadie, así que no me importa.  
Me desplomo en la única butaca que hay y rodeo mi torso con los brazos, tratando de reconfortarme a mi misma y a la vez protegiéndome del frio.  
Ya estando una vez segura de que no hay nadie alrededor, dejo de contener las lagrimas y las dejo que fluyan libremente.  
Miro al cielo. Todo esta completamente negro. No hay estrellas. Ni si quiera se ve la luna.

Idéntica a esa noche.

Un estremecimiento recorre mi cuerpo con solo recordarlo. Y a la vez, siento culpa. ¿Por qué no me desperté? Tal vez yo hubiera podido hacer algo. Tal vez hubiera podido ayudarla. ¿Cómo es que no sentí nada?

Ese día en que murió mi primo Arturo, yo había sentido su dolor. ¿Por qué no sentí lo mismo con mamá? ¿Por qué no sentí que estaba muriendo también?

Puede haber pasado mucho tiempo, pero hay cosas que, sencillamente, no se superan nunca.

Recuerdo ese día como si hubiese sido ayer. Recuerdo haber pensado que todo era perfecto esa mañana, y que nada podía arruinarlo. Cuan equivocada estaba.

_-Debiste haber intervenido- dijo una voz, era agradable y suave._

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste tu?- le respondió otra voz, esta también era bonita, solo que mas osca y era como … el siseo de una serpiente o algo así.

-Tu fuiste la que prometió protegerla y ayudarla- dijo la primera voz.

-Exacto. Prometí protegerla y ayudarla a ella, no a otras personas. Y hasta ahora lo cumplido. Bella está viva ahora gracias a mi- señaló- Repito ¿Por qué no interviniste tu?-

-Sabes muy bien que yo no se hacer eso, no puedo tomar el control-

-Eso te pasa por no practicar, yo lo hice cuando Bella tenia apenas dos años, era mas fácil en ese entonces .- dijo la segunda voz.

-Si, lo hiciste. A ella se le pusieron los ojos negros y asustaste a su madre.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que se despertara a esas horas de la noche-

-Bella no lo soportará- dijo suspirando la voz numero uno.

La segunda voz chasqueó la lengua.

-Su madre era una inútil irresponsable, no servía para nada. Apuesto a que a Bella le irá mejor viviendo con su abuela-dijo- Además, aunque yo hubiese querido intervenir, ¿no crees que su madre se habría … no se … asustado? Vamos, solo imagínatelo. Ver a su hija de doce años pelearse y matar a un vampiro ¿No crees que seria … extraño?¿ Y que cuando todo acabe, notar que su hija no recuerda absolutamente nada de lo ocurrido? ¿Qué crees tu que haría ella?-

No hubo respuesta.

-¡Pues que la llevaría a un psiquiatra!- continuo la segunda voz- O, peor aun ¡La llevaría ante un sacerdote diciendo que esta poseída o algo así!-

-¡Su madre no haría eso!- grito la voz uno-

-¡Claro que si lo haría y tu lo sabes!- le gritó la voz numero dos-

-¿Y que si es así? ¡Nadie puede hacernos nada así hagan miles de exorcismos!- respondió-

-Claro, piensa en ti, como siempre. A nosotras no nos puede hacer nada, imbécil . Pero si a Bella ¿Te imaginas como va a sentirse ella emocionalmente con eso?¿Piensas como va sentirse la pobrecita de Bella?¡Me cuesta creer que tu eres la "Buena" aquí!-

-¡Silencio! Bella está a punto de despertar.- advirtió-

Abrí los ojos , ya había amanecido , podía ver la luz del sol a través de las cortinas corridas de mi habitación. Volví a cerrar los ojos y suspire . Un día mas de vida Bella , que te deparara hoy el destino , dije dentro de mi mente . Abrí los ojos nuevamente , lo primero que hice fue ver que hora era . 9:25 , decía en mi reloj despertador de color rosa . Me senté en la cama y me estire , luego fui bañarme .

Era sábado , estaba de vacaciones en la escuela y podía levantarme tarde , pero a mi no me gustaba . Siempre me levantaba temprano , o eso es lo que me decía mi madre , para mi levantarme a la de la mañana no es levantarse temprano .

Hoy me había levantado mas tarde de lo normal , me había quedado dormida , eso era extraño , porque todos los días me despertaba a casi la misma hora , a las 7 : 30 , no necesitaba despertador o que alguien me levante . No me gusta levantarme tarde , mi mamá dice que si estoy de vacaciones , no tengo por que levantarme temprano , pero yo no le hago caso . Y no es que no quiera exactamente , es que no puedo , me fastidio cuando estoy mucho tiempo acostada en una cama . Además , si estas de vacaciones se supone que tienes que disfrutarlas , que chiste tenia quedarse en una cama hasta tarde , suponiendo que te levantas mas de las diez de la mañana o algo así , ya has perdido casi todo el día , desayunas tarde , almuerzas tarde , también afecta tu alimentación , esa es una de las cosas por las cuales me levanto temprano .

Salí de la ducha y fui a mi armario envuelta en una toalla en busca de algo que ponerme . Después de una rápida observación a mi ropa , escogí unas pantalonetas marrones y una blusa larga de color blanco con pequeños bordados que se ceñían a la cintura . Busque en mi joyero y me puse un collar de pequeñas perlas con piedras de color marrón que hice yo misma , al igual que la pulsera y los aretes , me encantaban hacer ese tipo de cosas . Cepille mi cabello y me hice una media cola , deje caer mi cabello por delante de mis hombros , empezaron a formarse risos .  
Cogí mi agenda que estaba en el escritorio de mi habitación , me senté en mi cama y lo revisé , después de desayunar tenia que ir a comprar material para hacer mis collares y esas cosas . Luego tenia que limpiar mi habitación y el baño de la misma . Eso era todo lo que mi agenda tenia para mi hoy . Me levante y la deje en el mismo lugar donde la había encontrado . Me di una ultima mirada en le espejo y al reloj . Eran las 10 en punto .  
Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y fui directo a la habitación de mi madre , que estaba al frente de la mía . Toda la casa estaba en silencio , eso significaba que mi madre aun no se levantaba . Eso era normal , hoy era sábado , y mi madre a diferencia de mi , ella si se levanta tarde los fines de semana , de lunes a viernes ella se iba a trabajar y no la veía hasta la noche . Así que yo no le decía nada , solo dejaba que descanse .

Y hoy no seria la excepción .

Acerque mi oreja a la puerta , no se escuchaba nada , estaba durmiendo .

Seria un bonito detalle si le llevo el desayuno a mamá , pensé .

Prepare mi desayuno y el de mi madre , no prepare mucho para mi , no tenia mucha hambre , comí el mío rápidamente . Luego puse el desayuno en una bandeja y fui al cuarto de mamá. Me acerque a la puerta , ella no le echaba llave a su cuarto , sin embargo me obligaba a que yo si le pusiera llave a la mía . Deje la bandeja en una pequeña mesa que estaba al final del pasadizo y al lado de nuestras habitaciones y abrí la puerta . Como siempre , abierta . Tome la bandeja y empuje la puerta con mi cuerpo .

Mis manos que firmemente sostenían la bandeja para que no se caiga se volvieron débiles y flácidas . La bandeja se soltó de mis manos y callo estrepitosamente al suelo . Los platos y tazas que se rompieron produjeron mucho ruido , el contenido de ellos se desparramo en el suelo . Un grito ahogado salió de mi garganta , mis ojos se humedecieron al instante , sentía mi cuerpo como si fuera de gelatina . Obligué a mi cuerpo a ir junto a ella , junto a mi mamá. Que estaba en su cama , tenia un poco de sangre en su pijama. Rápidamente me acerque para oír su corazón , pero no se escuchaba nada , tampoco respiraba .

-¡Mamá ! - dije mientras la sacudía - ¡ Mamá ! - volví a gritar , pero ella no respondía - ¡ Mamá ! ¡ Mamá ! ¡ Mamá ! - Nada - ¡ Mamá , no ! ¡ No me dejes ! ¡ Por favor , no me dejes ! ¡ No me dejes sola ! ¡ No me abandones ! ¡ Prometiste que no me abandonarías nunca ! ¡ Que siempre estaríamos juntas ! ¡ No puedes dejarme ! ¡ Nooo ! -

Decía esas cosas mientras la sacudía , pero ella no me respondía , ni respondería nunca , por mucho que la sacuda o grite , ella no respondería … porque … estaba muerta … Lo supe desde que la vi , pero no podía aceptarlo , no quería aceptarlo , no iba a aceptarlo . No se cuento tiempo habré estado así , abrazándola , gritando y sacudiéndola , mi cabeza me daba vueltas , tenia revuelto el estomago , mi cara llena de lagrimas . Pero de nada servía , nada servía , ya no había nada que pueda hacer . Ella ya se había ido , se había ido para siempre y no regresaría jamás .

-Mamá … - susurre con voz débil y quebradiza . Luego todo se puso negro .

Estaba de noche , oscuro , y hacia frio . No había ninguna estrella en cielo , tampoco podía ver la luna . No tenia ni la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo aquí , caminando de noche en una solitaria calle , lo único que sabia o mas bien sentía era que tenia que alejarme lo mas pronto posible , corría peligro aquí .

Mis músculos se tensaron solos , no estaba sola . Alguien me seguía . Pero por mas que volteaba y miraba a todos lados , no podía ver de quien se trataba , o de que se trataba . Seguí caminando , sin rumbo fijo , cuando una mano se poso en mi hombro , lance un pequeño grito y salte …

Me desperté de golpe y me senté derecha en la cama , alerta y escuchando el mas mínimo sonido , al no escuchar nada me relaje , había tenido el mismo sueño que ayer .

-¿ Pero que … ? - dije . ¿ Donde estaba ? Esta no era mi habitación .

Pero mirando bien las cosas y el color rosa de la pared me di cuenta de donde me encontraba . Estaba en la casa de mi abuela , esta era mi antigua habitación , la que compartía con mi madre cuando vivíamos aquí . Mi madre . ¿ De verdad estaba muerta o todo había sido un sueño ? .

Ha sido un sueño , dijo la parte positiva de mi , pero mi parte lógica me dijo lo opuesto , ella estaba muerta , no había sido un sueño , esto era real . ¿Por qué si no estaba en la casa de la abuela?

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y mi abuela apareció , pude ver dos personas detrás de ella , eran policías .

-Oh , ya has despertado cariño ¿ Como te sientes ?- Me pregunto con voz preocupada .

Yo no respondí . No sabia que decir , no sabia como iba a reaccionar al hablar , como sonaría mi voz . Lo mas probable es que rompa a llorar otra vez , y no quería llorar , no delante de gente , y menos de los policías . Di un profundo respiro y me arriesgue a hablar .

-¿ Todo fue real ? - pregunte , evadiendo la pregunta que me hiso . Ella me observó por unos segundos , sabia a que me refería con lo de "todo fue real ".

-Si .. - Dijo , apenas se le pudo escuchar . Asentí , luego aparte la mirada y baje la cabeza , me concentre en un punto fijo , en los cuadrados acolchados de color blanco de mi cubrecama , tratando de no pensar en nada , vaciar mi cabeza , era lo que hacia cuando no quería llorar .

-Tenemos que hacerte algunas preguntas - dijo uno de los policías . Policías .

Mi mente viajo cuatro años en el tiempo , recordando a mi padre , en realidad no era mi padre , era mi padrastro , pero lo consideraba como tal , el único padre que he tenido , y que , al igual que mi madre , murió , se fue para siempre .

El policía hiso un pequeño carraspeo de garganta , tratando de llamar mi atención hacía el , y volvió a repetir la pregunta , pero yo no le hice caso , no me moví ni lo mire . Pude ver que empezaba a acercarse a mi , me alerte , pero no me moví . Se estaba acercando mas de lo que yo quería , hiso ademan de levantar la mano para tocarme el hombro . Mi abuela intervino .

-Creo que es mejor que no la molesten , esta pasando por un momento difícil , déjenla en paz - Dijo , salvando al policía que se me estaba acercando de mis uñas , que era un arma para defenderme , las había dejado crecer para eso , pero nunca se lo dije a nadie , para todos los demás me había dejado crecer las unas para hacerme una bonita manicura .

-Lo siento señora pero debemos interrogarla - dijo el segundo policía -

-No ahora - dijo mi abuela , un poco a la defensiva -

-Es importante hacerle las preguntas -

-No creo que en el estado que se encuentra mi nieta pueda sonsacarle algo - el primer policía iba a decir algo , pero mi abuela lo interrumpió - Se que es importante que le hagan las preguntas , pero ella no se encuentra en estado de responderlas. Deben dejar que descanse un poco , tal vez dentro de unos días se sienta mejor - Los policías se lo piensan , se lanzan una rápida mirada , me miran , suspiran , parece que se han rendido - Esta bien - dijeron al mismo tiempo - pero volveremos dentro de unos días - Se lo dice a mi abuela pero siento que me lo dice mas a mi que a ella , yo seguí con mi rígida posición .

-En cuanto a usted , tenemos que conversar algunas cosas , ¿o también no se encuentra en estado de hablar? -

-No - dijo mi abuela - Pero es mejor que hablemos en la sala - me lanza una rápida mirada - Es mejor dejarla para que descanse -

Mi abuela y los policías salen de mi habitación , primero salen ellos seguidos por mi abuela , quien antes de salir , me da una mirada tranquilizadora . Y de nuevo estaba sola , suspire otra vez .

Relaje mi postura y empecé a moverme nuevamente . Estaba sola , no solamente en mi habitación , si no en el mundo , mi madre había muerto , estaba sola . Bueno no estaba completamente sola , tenia a mi abuela , pero no seria igual .

Mi mente vago por miles de recuerdos , hasta que se quedo completamente en  
blanco , de nuevo .

No se cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que escuche unos pasos que se dirigían a mi habitación. Retome la misma postura que tenia hace un rato y espere a que abrieran la puerta . Era mi abuela , esta vez venia sola y traía una bandeja de comida .

-Te traje algo de comer - dijo , pero no le respondí - Debes de tener hambre , has estado desmayada todo el dia y no has comido nada - Me observo , seguro esperando a que le respondiera pero no lo hice - Tienes que alimentarte , enfermaras si no comes - Tampoco respondí , no tenia hambre , no quería nada. Lo único que de verdad deseaba era caerme muerta en este preciso momento , pero eso no pasaba , y nunca iba a pasar , nunca pasaba eso cuando lo deseaba , por mas que desee estar muerta no sucedía , seguía viva , seguía aquí , sufriendo . - Te dejare la comida aquí , por si quieres comer mas tarde - Dejo la bandeja en la pequeña cómoda que se encontraba a un lado de la habitación , luego se sentó en el pie de la cama .  
Empezó a contarme todo lo que había sucedido luego que me desmayara junto al cadáver de mi madre . Dijo que los vecinos avisaron a la policía , alertados por mis gritos , luego la policía se contacto con ella , a ella le afecto mucho la noticia , incluso en un momento pensó que se trataba de una broma , también se negaba a creerlo . Luego cuando se hiso presente a nuestra casa vio que era real , que no era una cruel broma . La policía ya me había separado del cuerpo de mi madre , me dijo que tuvieron cierta dificultad , ya que me había aferrado muy fuerte a ella antes de desmayarme . Luego me trajeron aquí , a su casa , ella me cambio de ropa , fue hasta ese momento en que me di cuenta que llevaba pantalonetas negras y una blusa violeta en vez de pantalonetas marrones y blusa blanca . Fue a declarar a la estación de policía . Y luego dos policías la siguieron hasta aquí , y fue cuando me desperté . También me dijo que ella se haría cargo de mi , que mientras yo este con ella no me haría falta nada .

Me hará falta mamá, dije en respuesta y en mi mente .

-Debo ir otra vez a la estación de policía , también tengo que avisar a algunas personas sobre la … - Dejo la frase sin terminar , espero a que yo haga algo pero seguí inmóvil - Pero no quiero dejarte sola en la casa - dijo , pero eso no me convenía , quería estar sola , al menos por unos momentos .

-Ve - le dije , ella me miro , sorprendida de que hablara - No tienes que quedarte conmigo , puedes ir , yo estaré … - No podía decir la palabra bien , porque no estaba bien , nunca estaría bien - No me pasara nada , anda , ve - dije finalmente -

-¿ Estas segura ? - Me pregunto , ¿que si estaba segura ? no lo se , lo único que quiero es estar muerta .

-Si - respondí -

-Prométeme que no harás nada y comerás lo que te traje - Lo sabia , ella se preocupaba por dejarme sola , pensaba que me suicidaría o algo así , era por eso el miedo a dejarme sola .  
Pero no debería preocuparse por eso , nunca lo he hecho y nunca lo hare. No voy a negar que ha pasado esa idea por mi cabeza , pero no tenia el valor suficiente para realizarlo. Era una cobarde .

-Lo prometo - dije solemnemente , ella suspiro -

-Muy bien , confió en ti , regresare lo mas pronto posible - Se levanto y se me acerco , me abrazó . Una lucha se desato en mi mente , una parte me decía que le responda el abrazo y rompiera a llorar , dejar que me consolara . La otra parte de mi , la parte fuerte , me dijo que no me moviera , que no llorara .  
Y como siempre , le hice caso a mi parte fuerte . Ella se separo de mi , se despidió y cerro la puerta de mi habitación , se había ido . Escuche cuando bajo las escaleras , camino por la sala y abrió la puerta de la calle, volviéndola a cerrar .

Seguí en la misma posición , espere , no había ningún ruido , se había ido de verdad . Fue entonces cuando empecé a moverme , y como siempre , sola , empecé a llorar . Mi llanto fue acompañado de pequeños gritos , mordí una almohada para ahogarlos y que no se escucharan . Otra vez perdí la noción del tiempo , incluso creo que mi cabeza dejo de funcionar un tiempo . Deje de gritar y solo lanzaba de vez en cuando pequeños suspiros y sollozos .  
Hacer esto no servía de nada , llorar y gritar no traería de vuelta a mi madre , ella ya se había ido y nunca iba a regresar . Ahora lo único que me quedaba era levantarme , secar mis lagrimas y seguir adelante .  
Y eso hice , me senté en la cama , estire mi brazo para alcanzar unos pañuelos desechables que estaban en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama , luego saque las dos piernas de la cama . No me levante , sentía que si lo hacia me caería , y si lo hacia , dudaba mucho que me levante , me sentía tan débil . Pero no me caí al levantarme , camine alrededor del cuarto , luego fui al baño y me lave la cara , moje mis brazos , luego entre de nuevo a mi habitación . Me obligué a mi misma a comer algo , después me senté en la cama sin hacer nada .

No entendía como había pasado esto , hoy en la mañana todo parecía tan tranquilo , tan perfecto . Mi vida ahora era tranquila y perfecta , pero claro , algo tenia que pasar y arruinarlo todo . Esta vez la vida me había golpeado donde mas me dolía . Siempre pensé que la vida no me quería , siempre me pasaban cosas malas , era un echo , la vida se había propuesto destruirme , y esta vez , con lo que hiso , lo había conseguido . La flecha que la vida había disparado hacia mi me dio directo al corazón , había acabado conmigo , me había destruido .

Y lo que mas me pregunto … ¿ Por que no escuche nada ? Se supone que mi madre tuvo que gritar , no escuche ningún ruido , me habría despertado , tal vez hubiera podido hacer algo . ..

Me levante de la cama y me dirigí hacia la ventana , la abrí rápidamente y respire el aire fresco de la noche .

Saque medio cuerpo afuera de la ventada y mire hacia arriba , siempre acostumbraba hacer esto , sobre todo cuando estaba deprimida , me gustaba mirar al cielo , ver las nubes , las estrellas . Me hacen sentir pequeña y como que todo es posible.

Hoy la noche estaba oscura , no había ninguna estrella , tampoco podía ver la luna , la noche estaba muy, muy oscura .

Aun así no deje de mirar el cielo , respire profundamente y cerré los ojos . ¿ Me estaría viendo mi madre en este momento ? ¿ Ella ya estaba en el cielo ? ¿ Estaba feliz donde estaba ? Tantas preguntas que se formulaban en mi mente , y ninguna seria respondida , volví a suspirar . Pero me conformaba con pensar en que , este donde este , seguro ella estaría bien .

Mi cuerpo se tenso en ese instante , abrí los ojos de golpe y mi cabeza giro 90° a la izquierda involuntariamente . Había visto , no , había sentido algo , algo o alguien , me estaba observando , lo había sentido , incluso me pareció ver una sombra que se movió rápidamente cuando gire la cabeza .

No , esto no era posible , seguro lo había imaginado , tal vez estaba empezando a volverme loca .  
Me aleje de la ventana pero no la cerré , quería que entre aire fresco a mi habitación . Me di cuenta que habían traído algunas de mis cosas aquí , cogí uno de mis libros y me senté nuevamente en la cama .

Leer me hacia bien , me relajaba , acostumbraba leer cuando estaba triste , leer me trasportaba a otro mundo . Me encantaban sobre todo cuando tenia un hermoso final feliz , me imaginaba a mi , viviendo esa hermosa e interesante historia . Me gustan los libros porque al sumergirme en ellos, olvido mi realidad, quien soy. Consiguiendo la posibilidad de viajar a un mundo mágico donde yo soy la protagonista de cada una de esas historias, donde el sufrimiento, solo se encuentra impregnado de papel y tinta.

Pero luego , tenia que regresar al mundo real , tenia que aceptar que esas cosas que pasaban en los libros , nunca me pasaría a mi , esas cosas no pasan en el mundo real .

Una ráfaga de viento revolvió mi cabello y me produjo un escalofrió . Me volví a tensar , mi mente se puso alerta al igual que mi cuerpo , aunque aparentemente permanecí relajada y con el libro en las manos , pero yo ya había dejado de leerlo .

No estaba sola .

No , eso no era posible , esto era demasiado , creo que si me estaba volviendo loca , la muerte de mi madre me estaba afectando demasiado , primero lo de la ventana y ahora esto .  
Pero no hacia mal a nadie echar una miradita ¿ no ? . Me levante rápidamente y gire hacia la ventana .

Y efectivamente , para mi tranquilidad y horror ahí estaba , había un hombre parado a lado de la ventana . Tranquilidad porque efectivamente , alguien había entrado a mi habitación ,no era parte de mi imaginación y no me estaba volviendo loca , y horror , pues por lo obvio , porque había entrado un completo desconocido a mi cuarto .

Las lagrimas empezaron a caer mas fuerte al recordar lo que seguía.

_- No me encogeré ante el dolor. Tampoco te daré el poder de mi miedo. No obtendrás satisfacción alguna de matarme. No lo permitiré. - le dije. Apretando fuertemente los puños-_

-Palabras muy valientes para una humana - manifestó con desdén - Sobre todo para una tan joven-

En ese momento eché a corre hacia la puerta, intentando escapar. Pero el asqueroso vampiro ya estaba allí, bloqueándome el paso. Retrocedí. El me cogió del brazo y me acorralo en la pared.

-Vamos a ver cuanto dura tu valentía ahora-

Traté de aparentar tranquilidad, cuando por dentro estaba aterrorizada y lo único que quería era gritar y pedir auxilio. Eso alertaría a los vecinos. Pero si lo hacía, solo pasarían dos cosas. Una, el maldito monstruo me mataría mas rápido. O dos, esperaría a que llegue la gente y los mataría a ellos también. Y yo no quería eso. No iba a permitir que mas gente muera por mi culpa.

Él tomó la parte posterior de mi cuello y apartó mi cabello, de manera que mi cuello quedara expuesto a él. Tragué saliva.  
Era dos cabezas mas alto que yo, por lo que se inclinó un poco para acercarse a mi cuello y lo recorrió suavemente con su nariz. Sentí nauseas.

-Hueles muy bien- comentó con voz melosa- Eres lo mejor que he olido desde hace … no sé, supongo que muchos años.- Me olfateó mas- Quizás, lo mejor que he olido nunca. -

Intenté forcejear con él y liberarme. Intenté apartar mi cuello. Pero obviamente no pude. Era demasiado fuerte, y yo demasiado débil. Demasiado humana.

-No sigas intentándolo, no podrás escapar- dijo.

Se alejó unos centímetros de mi cuello.

-¿Sabes? Algo muy extraño pasó en la mañana. Antes de entrar en tu casa, sentí dos presencias. Pero, cuando entré y la revisé, solo estaba tu madre allí. Era tu madre ¿No?- Me preguntó, como si estuviésemos teniendo una conversación normal en ves de estar a punto de matarme- En fin- dijo cuando no le respondí- El caso es que, tu si estabas en la casa. Vi como te sacaba desmayada la policía- había burla en su voz- ¿Cómo es que no estabas cuando entré? Toda tu, tu presencia, tu olor, todo, desapareció. Eso no es normal, los humanos como tu no pueden hacer eso.

Me congelo. ¿Qué disparates esta disiento? ¿Cómo que desaparecí? ¡Eso no es posible! Yo no me fui a ningún lado, yo estaba durmiendo en mi cama.

-Bueno, cosas extrañas de la vida ¿No crees? - dijo - Si me permites…- Y con esto, acortó nuevamente la distancia entre su boca y mi cuello.

Cerré los ojos y esperé sentir clavar sus dientes en mi.

Sus dientes nunca llegaron.

Esperé, pero no sentí dolor. Nada.

No me había mordido.

Abrí los ojos, teniendo curiosidad. ¿Por qué no me había matado ya?

Cuando abro los ojos y lo miro, el también esta estudiándome, de arriba abajo. Una espeluznante sonrisa se forma en sus labios.

-Sabes una cosa, eres bastante bonita- dice. Levanta un dedo y traza con el mi rostro. - Creo que puedo divertirme un poco contigo antes de matarte-

¿Qué?

No comprendo lo que me está diciendo hasta que sus fríos y duros labios besan mi cuello.

No. No. No. ¡No!

Trato de deshacer su agarre y escapar, esta vez con mas fuerza, pero no puedo.

-Será peor si pones resistencia, es mejor que dejes de luchar- dijo

¿Dejar de luchar? ¿Dejar de intentar escapar? ¡Nunca! El no solo iba a beber mi sangre y matarme, el iba a … el iba a …

Ahora no solo estoy llorando, si no que estoy temblando y suaves sollozos se me escapan. Trato de cortar el recuerdo, pero no puedo. Ya es demasiado tarde para parar.

_Me tumba en la cama y él se tiende sobre mi. Trato de empujarlo y quitármelo de encima, pero no puedo. Al contrario, el me aprieta mas contra el y se me está haciendo difícil respirar. Libero una mano y trato de arañarle la cara, pero es inútil. La única que sale lastimada soy yo, ya que una de mis uñas se rompe. Huelo el olor cobrizo de la sangre. Por un momento pienso que con eso el se descontrolará y me matará de una vez por todas, pero no se detiene._

Me acuerdo de esa vez en donde el hijo de Phil quiso hacer lo mismo conmigo, pero esa vez yo pude con él. Pude escapar y detenerlo.

Esta ves no iba a ser así.

Y nadie iba a venir a salvarme.

Pienso en mi abuela. ¿Estará a punto de llegar? ¿Qué pasaría si llegara ahora?

Moriría. Este vampiro iba a matarla igual que a mi. Y por mi culpa.

Desee que se tardara mas en regresar. No podría soportarlo si ella también muriera.

También pienso en mamá ¿Así fue lo que le paso? ¿Sus últimos momentos fueron de esta manera?

Echando hacia atrás la cabeza, ahuyento el pensamiento. No voy morir hoy. No de esta manera.

Un plan se forma en mi cabeza. Un tonto y descabellado plan. Pero si funciona, podré escaparme de este vampiro.

Lucho contra las nauseas y el asco.

Tengo que hacer esto, me digo. Tengo que intentarlo, al menos.

Cerrando los ojos y con un suspiro, dejo de luchar.

Me trago mi asco y orgullo, y dejo que el maldito vampiro me manosee. El trata de besarme en los labios, pero yo aparto la cara. No quiero que mi primer beso sea así.

Él no parece notarlo y sigue con lo suyo.

-Muy bien, has dejado de resistirte- dice.

Si, tal vez lo haya dejado, pero aun no me he rendido.

Y él sigue así.

Yo sigo fingiendo que me he rendido y que correspondo a cada uno de sus asquerosos movimientos. Incluso, desabrocho los primeros botones de su camisa y acaricio su pecho.

Está tan seguro que me he rendido, que no pone ninguna objeción cuando suavemente lo empujo hacia atrás, de modo que yo quede encima. Él me toma de la cintura con una mano y con la otra acerca mi cara a la suya. Otra vez aparto la cara y se vuelve a encontrar con mi cuello.

Me deshago de su agarre de mi cintura apoyándome en sus brazos, de modo que me libero de él y no tiene sujeta ninguna parte de mi cuerpo. Me inclino hacia su cuello y deposito un suave beso allí. Se que lo estoy haciendo bien porque le escucho ronronear. O eso supongo, no puedo estar segura ya que nunca he hecho esto. Asciendo hasta su oreja y la mordisqueo suavemente.

Definidamente, esta es la cosa mas asquerosa que he hecho en toda mi vida.

Estando sobre él y libre de cualquier agarre que tenga sobre mi, se que es hora de efectuar la tercera y ultima parte del plan.

Y tenía que hacerlo ya.

Era ahora o nunca.

Vuelvo a besar su cuello por ultima vez y giro sobre mi misma hacia el suelo. Siempre he sido muy ágil, por lo que realizar esa pirueta me resultó sumamente fácil. En un segundo ya estoy de pie y echando a correr hacia la ventana. Espero que esté lo suficiente sorprendido para que no me detenga mientras escapo. La ventana no quedaba muy lejos de la cama, por lo que llegar a ella solo me toma otro segundo.

Y si, ese era mi plan. Iba a lanzarme por la ventana.

Lo sé, era una locura. Ya lo había dicho antes ¿Se acuerdan?

Yo sabía muy bien que lo mas probable era que no sobreviva a la caída, pero aun así lo hice.

Prefería morir estampada contra el suelo que ha morir a manos de ese vampiro.

Cerrando los ojos...Salté.

Sentí el aire alborotar mis cabellos. Me preparé para el impacto.

No hubo ninguno.

Sorprendentemente, no me rompí nada. El salto fue completamente natural, pero la caída fue… antinatural.

No me importó nada mas. Estaba viva y libre, así que empecé a correr, sin mirar atrás.

¿Qué me estaba pasando? Había saltado de una ventana y había caído sobre mis pies sin hacerme daño alguno.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, ahuyenté aquel pensamiento.

No quería pensar en la manera en que había saltado por una ventana situada en un segundo piso hacía apenas unos segundos, ni tampoco en cómo había hecho para caer sobre mis pies… como un animal.

Había escapado y eso era lo importante.

Me arreglo y acomodo la ropa mientras corro sin rumbo fijo.

Suspiro y me limpio mis lagrimas con un pañuelo de papel que tenía en cartera. Pestañeo varias veces y trato de eliminar los ojos rojos.

-¿Bella?- oigo decir a alguien- Vaya, aquí estas, te estaba buscando por todas partes.-

Estúpido acto reflejo, me giro hacia él.

Edward me estudia con sus intensos ojos dorados.

-¿Has estado llorando?-

Frunzo ceño. Genial. Debí haberme que dado de espaldas .

-No, por supuesto que no, no soy el tipo de chica que llora. Ahora, cuéntame lo que te dijo Tanya- dije, intentando desviar el tema.

Él se acerca a mi y me hace frente.

-Tus ojos están rojos-

-Solo es un poco de alergia- digo. Pero el no me cree. Tal vez es porque mi voz suena un poco temblorosa.

Edward sacude su cabeza.

-¿Qué está mal? Bella, ¿qué sucede?-

-Nada-

-Estas mintiendo-

Él camina hacia mí, arrodillándose enfrente de mi silla, sus cercanos ojos buscando mi cara, volteo mi cara hacia otro lado, mayormente porque su preocupada expresión está trayéndome las lagrimas otra vez.

-No lo estoy-

-Dime que ha pasado. ¿Alguien te ha herido?-

El toma mi mano en las suyas y la aprieta suavemente, su pulgar acariciando mi palma.

-Puedes decirme, está bien-

Y eso, mis amigos, es el punto de porque la presa se quiebra y las lagrimas caen como las cascadas del Niágara. Tan embarazoso. Tan patético. No puedo creerlo, soy tan débil. Tan vulnerable. Él va a pensar que soy la perdedora más grande del planeta. Quizás del universo entero. Si había alguna oportunidad de que él estuviera interesado en mi, se ha ido ahora. Solo soy otra debilucha. Una humana. Edward alcanza y limpia una lagrima con su pulgar. Su toque es frio contra mi caliente mejilla.

-Dime- dice él con la voz más gentil que alguna vez pudiera imaginar.

Me doy cuenta que a este punto no tengo nada que perder. Cierro los ojos resignadamente y tratando de encontrar mi voz. Abro mi boca para contarle la historia acerca del vampiro y como murió verdaderamente mamá, pero algo diferente sale.

-Es tonto lo que te voy a decir- empecé- ¿Recuerdas esa canción que empezó a sonar hace un rato, cuando tu estabas con Tanya? -

Él asiente.

-Bueno, mi madre solía catármela para dormir. Se que no es una canción de cuna precisamente, pero ella me la cantaba. Me acordé de ella, también en mi abuela y la gente que no he visto en años, y por eso me puse así- suspiré- ¿Ves? Suena tan estúpido ahora que pienso en ello-

Edward sacude su cabeza

-No es para nada estúpido - dice él - Tiene perfecto sentido para mí.-

Sin advertencia, Edward me agarra y me jala dentro de un abrazo. Al principio, no estoy segura de esto, pero sus brazos se sienten tan correctos, abrigados alrededor de mí, sus manos tan buenas, agarrando mi espalda.

Me rendí, hundo mi cabeza en su hombro. Tratando de tomar la fuerza que él está ofreciéndome. Estoy asustada ante la perfecta confortabilidad que recibo, pero es demasiado alivio para rechazarlo.

-Lo siento tanto, Bella- el susurra, acariciando mi cabello en sus manos-

-Quisiera aunque sea poder superarlo. En serio, ya han pasado muchos años desde que murió. Pero no puedo. Todavía la extraño. No importa lo que haga. Sigo recordándola-

-Es difícil cuando las personas que amas te dejan-

-Algunas veces pienso que es por eso que no tengo ningún amigo cercano-  
Digo, ahora en modo de charla. No puedo creer que le esté diciendo todo esto .Pero sus brazos se sienten tan cálidos y su abrazo confortante. No me había sentido tan segura en años. Quizás nunca.

-Quiero decir, todo el mundo piensa que soy una chica quien no necesita a nadie. Pero, en realidad, es porque estoy asustada. Que si me acerco suficiente a alguien, ellos se irán.

-Conozco el sentimiento- Dice-

-¿Ah, si?- la curiosidad crece dentro de mí, compitiendo con mi tristeza.

Él está a punto de decirme algo importante, por lo que puedo decir-

-Algún otro día- dice presionando sus labios en mi frente y dándome un suave beso.

Sobresalgo mi labio inferior en un puchero fingido.

- Oh, está bien..

El se ríe

-Te lo prometo-

-Te lo recordaré- le digo

-No te preocupes- él dice, alcanzando un pañuelo en mi bolso. Él me limpia los ojos y la nariz - A diferencia de otras personas, mantengo mi promesa, siempre y para siempre-

Él alcanza y aparta un mechón de cabello de mis ojos y estudia mi cara.

-Eres realmente hermosa- dice - ¿Lo sabías?-

-Si, si, claro - digo, pero secretamente estoy contenta.

-No, soy sincero - Su dedo recorriendo el lado de mi cara y pómulo. Se siente tan bien.

Lentamente, igual como la otra vez, lo veo acercarse a mi.

Me pregunto ¿Él tendrá sentimientos hacia mí? ¿Esto es algo que él esperaba a que ocurriera, que quiere hacer? ¿O esto es algún gesto para animarme, para distraerme de mi dolor? Tristemente, no tengo ni idea de lo que esta criatura inmortal piensa de mi y eso me asusta.

Pero no puedo, no ahora. Porque he estado desarrollando una profunda tendencia por este vampiro. Y eso es tan malditamente atemorizante. Después de todo, él es un vampiro, y tarde o temprano, voy a tener que llevarlo para que lo maten. Si desarrollo mas sentimientos hacia él, va a ser peor. Y cuando caiga, va a doler horrible. De hecho, no estoy segura de que podría sobrevivir. Recuperarme de tal angustia. Ya lo he pasado con Enrique.

Y tengo el presentimiento de que con Edward no solo voy a estar deprimida por dos semanas.

Siento que con él va a ser mucho, mucho peor. Si continuo con esto, va a ser mas horrible de lo que ya será.

Mi corazón me duele. Quería besarlo. Pero si bien me encantaría, tengo que permanecer fuerte, acabar con esto. Regresar a mi verdadera vida como una cazavampiros, y olvidar que esté vampiro alguna vez existió.

Apartando la cara y mirando para otro lado, digo con voz firme :

-Quiero ir a casa, estoy cansada.- Cansada de fingir, cansada de mentir, cansada de todo-

La cara de Edward se entristece un poco.

Me niego. Es demasiado tarde ahora. No importa. Muy pronto, voy a entregarlo a la organización. Y una vez que eso pase, no puedo seguir sintiendo algo por él. Yo debo cortar lazos ahora, de una vez para siempre, y seguir con mi vida.

¿Entonces, por qué me siento tan poco dispuesta a hacer esto? ¿Por qué siento de repente que mi corazón está siendo lastimado?

-Me llevas ¿Por favor? No he traído mi auto-

Puff. Sueno tan fría, que hasta yo misma me sorprendo. ¿Pero qué más puedo decir? ¿Edward, me duele tanto esto y mi corazón se rompe por dentro? No. Claro que no. No puedo hacer aquella opción.

-Claro- dice él por fin, su cara que se endurece en una máscara de indiferencia.

El dolor apuñala en mi corazón. ¿Deseaba en secreto que él no comprara mis palabras? Que él dijera, "No Bella, puedo leer tus pensamientos y sé que realmente no quieres decir esto por lo tanto no voy a dejarte ir." Esto es ridículo. No quiero que él diga esto. Quiero que él me deje ir. Quiero que me lleve a casa y que él se valla a la suya o a quien sabe donde ¿verdad?

Si, eso es lo quiero. Es lo correcto. Me digo.

Caminamos en silencio hacia la salida. Puedo ver que algunos chicos ya se han ido del baile, porque no hay tantos como los había cuando llegué.

Él abre la puerta del auto para mi y yo entro sin hacer ruido ni decir una palabra. Él tampoco dice nada.

El resto del camino trascurre en silencio. Cuando finalmente llegamos a mi casa, él hace lo mismo, abrir la puerta para mi. Caminamos en silencio hasta la puerta.

Lo veo girarse y caminar de nuevo hacia su auto.

-¿Edward?- lo llamo, con voz un poco temblorosa.

Puedo sentir las lágrimas bien detrás de mis ojos. Listas para salir.

Él se gira y me mira. No puedo descifrar lo que hay en sus ojos. Tal vez tristeza y … ¿Esperanza?

Doy unos pasos y acorto la pequeña distancia que hay entre nosotros.

-Gracias, por esta noche. -

Acerco mis labios a su rostro, y le doy un suave beso en la mejilla. Cierro los ojos durante los segundos que dura aquel momento. Disfrutándolo. Porque me temo que eso es todo lo que voy a tener.

Luego, sin decir nada mas ni esperar una respuesta por su parte, me giro y camino hacia la puerta. Abro con las llaves y la vuelvo a cerrar con firmeza, sin vacilar.

Me quedo tras ella.

No me muevo hasta que escucho el motor de su auto arrancar. Hasta que estoy completamente segura que se ha ido y que no podrá escucharme.

Entonces, y solo entonces, subo corriendo las escaleras y entro a trompicones a mi habitación. Huyo. Me escondo. Como la cobarde que soy.

En mi camino, no piso bien y tropiezo, haciendo que se rompa el taco de mi zapato derecho.

Caigo encima de la cama. No me levanto.

Solo me limito a sacarme el otro zapato y ha hacerme un ovillo en ella.

Y entonces, me pongo a llorar.


	31. Cap 24 : La dura y triste realidad

**Cap. 23 : "La dura y triste realidad" **

Estoy llorando, y no se exactamente porqué. Lo único que sé es que mi corazón duele y que se está resquebrajando mas y mas con cada segundo que pasa.

Pero sospecho que es por lo que pasó hace un rato. O mas bien, lo que no pasó. O lo que casi pasó, o…

Has hecho lo correcto, me digo a mi misma. No puedes continuar con esto.

Yo no puedo sentir nada por él. Las reglas son firmes y claras.

Localiza al vampiro. Gánate la confianza del vampiro. Y trae al vampiro. Eso es todo. No hay ninguna instrucción que diga "Encaríñate con el vampiro"

Al contrario, eso esta rotundamente prohibido.

Bueno, no nos lo habían dicho. Esa era una de esas cosas que nunca se discutían, pero siempre estaba por sobre entendida. Ellos siempre serían un depredador. Un depredador que necesariamente teníamos que destruir.

Hasta ahora, nunca pensé nada malo con respecto a esa práctica. Sobre todo después de lo de mamá. Sin embargo, ahora...Sólo veo la cara de Edward. El pensamiento de él muerto... me duele la garganta. Por el chico que me salvó. El chico cuya belleza parece un sueño imposible, irreal para mí ahora, por los muchos momentos que pasé con él.

Una vez mas, intento convencerme de que estoy haciendo lo correcto.

¿Entonces, si he hecho lo correcto, porque me siento tan mal?¿Por que me siento tan desgraciada, tan triste y confusa?

¿Por qué cuando visualizo en mi mente el rostro de Edward, siento anhelo, y arrepentimiento por haberlo rechazado? ¿Por qué deseo ir corriendo a buscarlo y arrogarme a sus brazos y no dejarlo ir nunca mas?

¿Por qué siento que si él muere, yo también lo haré?

Edward…sin vida… inmóvil….muerto.

¡No podía hacer eso! Mi corazón se rompió por el solo pensamiento.

No puedo ni imaginármelo. La sola imagen me causa terror, pero sobre todo dolor.

Déjate de cursilerías, Bella. Sabes que puedes vivir con eso. Sólo es un vampiro... puedes vivir sin el. Me dije.

¿En serio? ¿Era verdad lo que me decía o solo me estaba creyendo mi propia mentira?

"No podía traspasar el limite que jamás debía cruzar" Me había dicho a mi misma.

Pero creo que ya es demasiado tarde. Porque ya lo he cruzado.

Tristemente, tengo que admitir la verdad.

Tengo que admitirlo, no puedo seguir negándolo por mas tiempo.

Estoy enamorada de Edward. Lo sé. Lo supe desde el principio. Desde el primero momento en que le vi, ya lo amaba. Nunca hubo odio, solo yo, tratando de negar lo que sentía por él. Lloro por la impotencia ¿Por que tenía que ser él un vampiro?¿Por que yo tenía que ser una cazavampiros? Lo nuestro era imposible, peligroso.

Y lo peor es que no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo. Nada para borrar o parar lo que siento.

No hay absolutamente nada que pueda hacer para dejar de quererlo.

Ni siquiera el hecho de que es un vampiro. Y eso tendría que importarme. Supuestamente. Pero no lo hace.

Al contrario, eso me hace quererlo mas. El hecho de que beba sangre animal es vez de humana me hace sentir … admiración por él.

Bien podría irse por el camino fácil y actuar como los que son como él. Después de todo, él no tiene la culpa de ser lo es. Pero no. Él optó por ir por le buen camino. Por luchar contra lo que es, ir en contra su propia naturaleza. Los de su clase no suelen hacerlo.

Y, eso, es lo que lo hace diferente a los demás. Diferente a cualquier vampiro que haya conocido antes. Lo hace especial.

¡Diablos!¡Si tan solo fuera como lo demás…! Yo no estaría viva ahora. Habría muerto aquella noche y no estaría aquí en estos momentos.

Tal vez mi cerebro entendía que no debía quererlo, pero mi corazón no lo hacía.

Pero eso no debía importarme. Debía hacer a un lado estos sentimientos. Yo debía cumplir la misión. Era lo correcto.

Lo correcto. Era algo que siempre solía decirnos la organización. Hacemos lo correcto. Eso era todo. Esa pequeña oración me había conducido a esto. A dejar mi casa y mi vida . A tener que matar al chico que había salvado mi vida, el chico que era capaz de hacerme feliz por primera vez en años. El chico al que yo quería y amaba.

No podía entenderlo.

¿De que sirve hacer lo correcto si estas muerta por dentro?

_-Exacto, no sirve de nada-_ dijo D.

-Regresaste- susurre. Mi voz sonaba rota debido a que estaba llorando.

_-Si, he vuelto ¿No te alegra?- _me preguntó con voz animada.

Un sollozo fue mi respuesta.

_-Vaya. No llores. Seguro me has extrañado pero no es para tanto. Mira, voy a volver mas seguido si quieres...- _

-Cállate- le dije, antes de hundir mi cara en la almohada otra vez y seguir sollozando.

_-Ay, solo era una broma, que susceptible eres-_

-No estoy de humor ahora, así que si vas a seguir molestando mejor lárgate-

Aviento una almohada.

Segundos después, caigo en la cuenta de que no es ninguna persona la que está a mi lado. No hay nadie. Solo es la Voz, y la voz está dentro de mi cabeza. Por lo que la almohada solo cae al piso. D no se burla de mi estupidez.

_-Oye… Perdón ¿Si? Soy algo bruta a veces-_ se disculpa-

No le respondo.

_-Lo que quiero decir es que no estoy … acostumbrada…. Familiarizada con ciertos sentimientos humanos-_continua- _Yo no los tengo… no de la manera en que los tienes tu-_ Suspira - _¿Vas a perdonarme?_- me pregunta.

No digo nada por unos largos minutos, pretendo estar pensándomelo. Pero sobre todo, quiero estar segura de que mi voz no se va a romper otra vez.

-Esta bien- dije finalmente-

_-Gracias-_ susurra ella-

Y entonces, me pongo a llorar otra vez.

_-Oye, ya deja de llorar-_ me dice-

¿Dejar de llorar?¿Ella quiere que deje de llorar?¿Sabe ella sobre el horrible momento por lo que estoy pasando?

_-Si, lo sé-_ dice ella, para mi gran sorpresa- _Estas llorando porque recién te acabas de dar cuanta de que estas enamorada del vampiro, y tu eres una cazavampiros y blah, blah, blah…-_ dijo D, en forma aburrida-_Lo se todo, era parte del plan- _

Dejo de sollozar y levanto abruptamente la cabeza.

-¿Qué plan?- le pregunto-

_-Mi plan, por supuesto- _

Plan. ¿Plan? ¿Ella tenía un plan?¿Cual?

La compresión me golpea. Entiendo lo que me está diciendo.

-Tu- le digo- Tu sabias que Edward iba a estar en el baile-

_-Obvio-_ dice-

-Por eso me convenciste de ir- continuo- Sabias lo que pasaría en esa fiesta-

_-Lo supuse, si-_ acepta-

-Tu me engañaste, me dijiste que los de la organización vendrían a….

_-¡Hey!¡Alto, alto!-_ me detiene - _Estas sacando conclusiones muy apresuradas y erróneas- _

-¡Pero si tu misma me estas diciendo que…!

-_No. Te he dicho que lo que pasó en ese baile era parte de mi plan-_ dijo- _Y lo de la organización, es cierto. Ellos vinieron y registraron tu casa, tal y como te lo dije- _

-Si, me mentiste, no me advertiste sobre lo que iba a ocurrir- le reproche-

-_No, no te he mentido. Solo me he guardado la información, que por cierto, no estaba completamente segura de lo que iba a ocurrir. No veo el futuro ¿Sabes? Solo lo supuse. Así que técnicamente, no hubo ningún engaño- _

-¡¿Entonces porque al menos no me advertiste lo que posiblemente pasaría?!-

_-Simple. Tu nunca me los preguntaste- _

-¡¿Y como diablos iba a saber yo que…?!-

A este punto, ya he dejado de llorar. Ya no siento tristeza, ahora lo único que siento es rabia. Rabia hacia D. Hacia su retorcida forma de pensar y organizar las cosas. Si ella me hubiera advertido lo que sucedería, yo habría podido estar preparada. Pero no, ella se lo guardó. ¿Por qué? ¿Para hacerme sufrir?

_-Créeme, esa nunca fue mi intención-_ dijo rápidamente-

-¡Deja de leer mi mente de una maldita vez!- grite, había estado hablando en voz alta desde que llegó.-¡Sal de mi cabeza ahora!-

Felizmente que no había nadie alrededor porque si alguien me escuchara seguramente me creerían loca.

-_Dejar de leer tu mente es algo que no está en mis manos. Y lo de salir de tu cabeza… no puedo hacerlo-_dijo

-¡¿Por qué?!- grité-

_-Primero, porque no estoy en tu cabeza-_ dice

¿Qué?

-¿Cómo que no estas en mi cabeza?¿Donde estas entonces?- le pregunto-

_-Es… complicado de explicar… te…_

-Lo diré después- termino la oración por ella.

_-Exacto-_ coincide-

Suspiro y me vuelvo a tumbar sobre la almohada. Estoy demasiado cansada y deprimida para seguir discutiendo. Siento que sufriré un colapso en cualquier momento si sigo con esto. Así que solo cierro los ojos y vacio mi mente.

_-Esto no es tan malo, al menos, ya te diste cuenta que lo amas-_ dijo D.

-¿Estas poniendo atención a lo que dices?- le grité- Estoy enamorada de un vampiro ¿ y dices que no es malo?-

_-Solo digo que ya te has dado cuenta, nada mas. No te esponjes- _

No le respondo, solo me vuelvo a hundir en la almohada. Me siento acorralada y desesperada. Ahora que he admitido ante mi misma que amo a Edward ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer?

_-Nada. Por lo pronto, quítate ese vestido, lo estas… bueno, ya lo has estropeado. Así que solo quítatelo y ponte la pijama. -_ me indica-

No quiero obedecerle, pero se que tiene razón así que me levanto.

-Ow- digo al poner mi pie derecho en suelo. Vuelvo a sentarme.

_-¿Te duele?-_ me pregunta preocupada D.

-Si, creo que está lastimado.- digo, acordándome que me caí cuando llegué.

_-Debes tener mas cuidado cuando caminas-_ me regaña.

En ese momento ni siquiera me importó.

Me encojo de hombros, recordando que tengo la poción curativa y puedo tomarla. Cojo mis llaves y abro rápidamente el pequeño cajón donde tengo mis cosas de la organización. Saco la caja y agarro uno de los pequeños frascos de color verde.

_-Ehh… si fuera tu, yo no me tomaría… eso-_ dice la D, con asco.

-¿Por qué? No tiene nada de malo- le digo-

_-Eso es porque no sabes como lo preparan-_

-Claro que se como lo preparan, yo he hecho muchas- dije

-_Crees saber como lo preparan. Dime ¿Sabes de que esta hecho ese liquido blanco-plateado que le agregan para terminar?-_ me pregunta.

-Uhh… no. Nadie lo sabe, es secreto.-

Ni siquiera yo lo sé, y eso que yo tengo un alto nivel.

_-Pues créeme, no quieres saberlo- dice- No te bebas eso… ¡No te bebas eso, niña!_- grita cuando yo no le hago caso y me lo quiero tomar-

-¿Por qué?- le vuelvo a preguntar-

_-Solo no lo hagas, no tomes nada de lo que ellos te den ¿Entendido?_-

No le respondo.

_-¡¿Entendido?!- _me vuelve a preguntar.

Esta vez me lo pregunta gritando y eso me produce dolor de cabeza.

-Si, si, entiendo. No tomo nada ¿Contenta?-

_-Si-_ suspira- _Lo siento, creo que me alteré un poco. -_

-Uh-jum- digo. Luego agrego-¿Sabes que? Hablas de la organización como si fuese alguna secta maligna-

_-Y lo es- _

-Claro que no-

_-No sabes nada. Vamos, alístate para dormir- _

Dejo el pequeño frasco encima y me vuelvo a levantar, esta vez con mucho mas cuidado.

Cojeando, pero puedo caminar. Me dirijo hacia el baño para asearme un poco. Mis ojos lucen rojos e hinchados frente al espejo. Ninguna novedad, ya lo sabía. Después busco mi pijama y me la pongo. Dejo el vestido, los zapatos y accesorios sobre una silla que esta en el pequeño cuarto donde guardo mi ropa. Pienso organizarlo mañana.

Finalmente, me desplomo en mi cama. Por primera vez soy consiente del terrible dolor que tengo, y no solo en el tobillo derecho, sino en todo el cuerpo. Seguro se debe a que estuve doblada y en mala posición por mucho tiempo. Poco a poco se me va pasando.

_-Descansa, has vivido demasiadas emociones hoy-_ dice D-

-Si, lo sé-

_-Además, tienes que estar descansada para cuando te vuelvas a encontrar con el vampiro-_

Cierro los ojos fuertemente. Había olvidado completamente la cita que mañana tenía con él. Aunque, lo mas probable, es que esté cancelada. Por lo que pasó hoy y eso. Yo supongo.

Quizás, nunca mas lo vuelva a ver.

_-Lo volverás a ver-_ me promete D, con voz misteriosa- _Tal vez, mas pronto de lo que imaginas. -_

Sus palabras me causan una extraña sensación.

-Oye, a veces suenas un poco diabólica ¿Lo sabias?- le digo.

Entonces, ella se ríe. El sonido salvaje y escalofriante me asusta. Doy un pequeño salto en la cama.

_-Oh, Bella, si supieras…-_ vuelve a reír, esta vez mas despacio- _Bueno, ya vasta- _sus voz se torna mas suave.- _Duerme, tu cuerpo humano necesita descansar. Me aseguraré de que no tengas pesadillas ni nada por el estilo-_

Le hago caso. Cierro lentamente los ojos y casi inmediatamente, me quedo dormida.

**(Narradora)**

Una brisa de aire fría entró por la ventana abierta y alborotó las cortinas, haciendo que se ondulasen levemente. La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, igual que la casa. Era muy tarde y la única persona que habitaba en ella estaba profundamente dormida.

-Bella ya se durmió- dijo D.- No tardó demasiado en hacerlo-

-Estaba cansada- respondió suavemente la otra voz, flotando en su dirección y acercándosele- Fue una noche difícil para ella-

-Si, supongo que si.- Ella asintió, y luego sonrió, mostrando unos dientes horriblemente puntiagudos.- Las cosas están saliendo tal y como lo planeé- canturreó.

La pequeña sombra blanca movió la cabeza.

-¿En serio vas a seguir con esto?- le preguntó.

-Por supuesto- dijo D, irguiendo la espalda - Esto es lo que estuve planeando durante años, no desistiré, no cuando todo está saliendo bien-

Ella volvió a negar con la cabeza y la miró directamente a sus ojos, que eran dos irises ampliados y unas ranuras verticales como pupilas.

-No sigas con esto, es inútil, no puedes evitar lo inevitable- susurró, levantando una mano y poniéndola en su etéreo y oscuro hombro. D la retira, apartándose.

-¿Que quieres decir?- le pregunta.

-Lo que quiero decir es que, hagas lo que hagas, Bella morirá. Lo único que has consiguiendo hasta ahora es retrasarlo-

-No, no lo hará. ¡Yo no lo permitiré! - exclamó, apretando sus incorpóreos puños.

La segunda forma volvió a acercársele.

-Mira, entiendo que te sientas mal por….

-¡No!- Gritó, dando un paso hacia ella, la forma blanca retrocedió, intimidada- Tu no entiendes nada. Nunca has entendido nada. A ti no te importa lo que le pase a ella, a ti lo único que te importan son las estúpidas reglas y la estúpida esperanza de regresar a tu hogar. - Le recriminó, señalándola con un dedo acusador- ¿Pero sabes que? ¡Nunca vas a regresar!¡Ni yo tampoco! ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? ¡Ninguno lo hará! ¡Estamos condenados a estar aquí encerrados para siempre! ¡Así que baja de tu nube de una maldita vez! -

-Pero tal vez, con el tiempo, si seguimos las reglas…-

-¡NO! Nadie va a volver. - le interrumpió - Nos han despojado aquí. Nos han expulsado y se han olvidado de nosotros. ¡Y no es justo! ¡Nosotros no lo merecemos! ¡No tenemos la culpa!-

-Ellos no nos han expulsado ni nos han olvidado, solo…-

-¡Claro que lo han hecho! ¿No te das cuenta? ¿Cuántos siglos han pasado ya?¡Nunca volveremos a casa! Ni tu, ni yo. Ni los demás. Nos expulsaron. Nos corrieron, como si fuésemos unos engendros. - Bajó la voz- Bueno, después de todo, eso es lo que somos. Unos engendros. Un tonto experimento fallido. Del cual nadie supo que hacer ni como solucionarlo y simplemente, se deshicieron de nosotros. -

D bajó la cabeza y se alejó, hasta llegar al rincón mas cercano del reducido ambiente.

La segunda voz se acercó silenciosamente a ella y puso su mano blanca y trasparente sobre él oscuro hombro de ella. Esta vez, dejó que lo hiciera.

-Aunque tu no lo creas, te entiendo. Yo también siento lo que tu ¿sabes? Estamos unidas, en cierta manera-

D no dijo nada.

-Has lo que tengas que hacer- continuó, con un suspiro- Pero a mi no me metas, yo permaneceré al margen de todo esto.- le advirtió-

-Gracias- dijo D, levantando la cabeza y mirándola a sus claros y luminosos ojos- Me vasta con eso.-

Ella asintió en respuesta.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio, observando a Bella dormir profundamente, ajena de todo lo que en realidad sucedía. Sin saber de su extraña procedencia , ni de su oscuro e incierto destino. De lo que cierto ser planeaba a sus espaldas. Ajena al peligro que corría. No sabía que tenía mas problemas de lo que ella pensaba.


	32. Cap 25 : ¿Que haces en mi habitación?

**¿Qué haces en mi habitación? **

Era un día soleado, el cielo azul, y el pasto es de un bonito color verde. Por la posición del sol puedo decir que son las cuatro de la tarde, pero ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez sean las tres o casi las cinco. Es difícil de decir, ya que los días duran mas en verano.

Una chica con un brillante cabello rojo rizado, lo sostiene en una media coleta y tiene unos brillantes ojos color verde-dorado, está sentada bajo un árbol, apoyando la espalda en el tronco. A su lado esta un joven, tal vez de unos veinte o veintidós años, quizás veintitrés. Tampoco puedo estar segura de eso, ya que podría tener más o menos, lo que importa es que luce joven. Tiene el cabello rubio y unos bonitos ojos azules.

-Un hermoso día ¿No crees?- suspiró la chica.

-Si, es un día estupendo. - coincidió- Siempre lo es cuando estoy contigo, Evangeline-

Ella le sonrió, antes de apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de él y cerrar los ojos.

-Ojalá pudiera quedarme aquí por siempre- dijo ella-

-¿De verdad?- pregunto él, girando la cabeza para mirarla.

-Claro. Sabes que me gusta pasar tiempo contigo-

-A mi también me gusta estar contigo- confesó- Y eso me recuerda… ¿Tus padres saben en donde y con quien estas?-

-Por supuesto. Ellos están perfectamente informados que, en estos momentos, estoy en la casa de Vivienne, ayudándola a probarse un vestido. -

-¿Por qué no les dijiste que estarías conmigo?-

-Ya sabes por qué- le respondió ella- Ellos no nos dejarían en paz, y nunca podríamos estar solos, así como lo estamos ahora-

-Aun así… el hecho de mentirles a tus padres no me parece bien- dijo- ¿Y si lo descubren?-

-¿Cómo?-

-No lo sé… ¿Y si deciden pasar por la casa de tu amiga y no te encuentran allí?-

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

-Vivienne les dirá que acabo de salir de su casa y voy en camino para la mía.-

-¿Y como sabrás cuando tienes que marcharte?-

-Fácil. No se si te has dado cuenta, pero desde esta colina se puede ver claramente su casa, por lo que podré saber si mis padres van a ella-

Él sonrió y movió la cabeza.

-Tu siempre lo tienes todo planeado ¿Verdad?-

-Por supuesto- dice ella, sonriendo también-

-Una muy buena coartada-

-Lo es - aceptó- Por cierto…¿Cuál es la tuya?- le preguntó.

-No necesito una- respondió él-

-Cierto. Había olvidado que tu padre no te exige tantas explicaciones-

-No le doy razones para desconfiar-

-¿Que quieres decir?- le pregunto ella, levantando la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño-¿Qué yo si les doy razones a mis padres para que desconfíen de mi?-

-Bueno, si te vigilan debe de ser por algo…- insinuó-

-¡Oye!- ella le dio un empujón juguetón. Él se rió.

-Además, si mis padres desconfían de mi es por tu culpa ¿Recuerdas? La primera vez que te colaste en mi habitación no fuiste precisamente cuidadoso- le recalcó.

-Si, lo recuerdo. Pensaron que intentabas escaparte y asistir a esa fiesta sin su permiso-

-¡Y a mi ni siquiera me gustan las fiestas! ¿Te das cuenta? Como mis padres debieron haberlo sabido-

-Siento mucho eso- dijo él, bajando la cabeza-

-No importa- encogió un hombro- Lo bueno fue que no te descubrieron-

-Si, eso habría sido muy malo-

-Extremadamente malo- agregó-

Se quedaron un largo tiempo en silencio, mirando las algodonosas nubes del cielo y oyendo el canto de los pájaros. La chica volvió a poner su cabeza en el hombro de él, este a su vez, la rodeo con un brazo y la atrajo hacia si. Ella también rodeo la cintura de él con los brazos. Le dio un suave beso en la cabeza y ella suspiró.

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?- le preguntó él-

-Si, lo recuerdo- ella sonrió, y luego frunció el ceño- Tiraste mi canasta del mandado y todo se calló al piso-

-Lo siento, estaba distraído-

Él desvió la vista y se sonrojó un poco.

-Entonces yo dije una palabra no muy propia de una dama y me agaché para recoger las cosas…

-Y yo hice lo mismo..

-Por lo que nuestras cabezas chocaron…

-Muy bien, no fue un encuentro… agradable precisamente- dijo él-

Ella asintió y luego dijo:

-Aun me debes el tomate que arruinaste-

-Yo no lo arruiné. Lo hiciste tu cuanto me lo lanzaste-

-Estaba muy enojada-

-Eso es lo que me gusta de ti-

-¿Qué te lanzara el tomate?-

-No. Lo diferente que eres-

-O sea que te gusta que sea rara-

-No eres rara, eres única y ...especial.-

Ella sonrió tímidamente y se sonrojó.

-Eso es otra de las cosas que me gustan de ti-

-¿Cuál?-

-La manera en la que te sonrojas-

-¿Ah, sí?- Preguntó. - ¿Es por eso que siempre luchas para ponerme nerviosa?-

Negó, sonriendo de lado.

-Yo no lucho, solo me sale natural-

-Eres un grosero.- Bromeó.

Él Acarició dulcemente su mejilla, aún roja, con su dedo índice.

-O tú te sonrojas muy fácilmente-

-No- Una sonrisa de suficiencia apareció en su rostro - Eres un grosero.-

-Soy un grosero, entonces- Coincidió -

Asintió antes de dejarse caer sobre él de nuevo, y acomodarse de modo que su cara quedara en el hueco de su cuello, un poco apoyada en su hombro y su mandíbula tocara lo alto de su cabeza. La mano de él volvió a su espalda, y siguió trazando figurillas en ella.

Se quedaron allí mucho tiempo, conversando y riendo de algunas cosas. Él le confesó que le tenía pavor a la sangre, y ella comenzó a reírse, a pesar de haberle prometido no hacerlo.

Demasiado pronto para ellos, el cielo empezó a oscurecer y llegó la hora de irse a casa.

-Tengo que irme- dijo ella, triste.

-Si, yo también- dijo él, levantándose.

Le tendió una mano para ayudarle a levantarse a ella.

-Odio estos vestidos- dice ella a la vez que se limpia su larga falda-

-Es lo que una señorita debe usar-

-Si por mi fuera usara pantalones- respondió.- ¿Vendrás esta noche?- le pregunto, acercándose a él.

-No, esta noche no. Estaré ocupado-

-Esta bien, no importa- intentó sonreír pero era clara su desilusión .

-Pero mañana estaré allí- le aseguró-

-¿Lo prometes?-

-Lo prometo-

Él se acercó mas a ella y depositó un suave beso en su frente.

(Narradora)

Bella se despertó, un poco confundida por el sueño que había tenido. Se sentía desubicada y sus pensamientos eran todo un desorden. La verdad es que no estaba del todo despierta, ya que una parte de ella todavía estaba dormida. Sus ojos aun permanecían cerrados, y su respiración, al igual que los latidos de su corazón, eran acompasados.

Esa fue la razón por la cual Edward no se dio cuenta de que ella estaba media consiente, y a punto de despertar. Eso y que estuviera totalmente distraído mirando en el pequeño cajón de su mesa de noche. Si, ese donde Bella guardaba las cosas de la organización. Las pociones, su uniforme, el medallón, etc. Resulta que se había dormido y se había olvidado de echarle llave.

Él, como casi todas las noches, había entrado a su habitación. Hecho que Bella ignoraba completamente. Pero, al parecer, hoy estaría a punto de descubrir.

Edward no iba a ir esta noche, por lo que pasó en el baile. Incluso se arrepintió a ultimo momento y pensó en marcharse, pero finalmente decidió entrar. Como siempre, por la ventana abierta de su habitación. Se dijo a si mismo que esta sería la ultima vez que entrara. Tenía que alejarse de ella y dejarla, aunque el no desee hacer eso.

Bella le había demostrado que no sentía lo mismo por él. Tal vez le agradaba, si, pero no lo quería con él. Eso había demostrado esta noche, cuando le rechazó la ultima vez.

"Eso es lo que estuviste esperando ¿Cierto? Que ella se alejara de ti" se dijo a si mismo.

Si, eso era justo lo que estuvo esperando desde el primer momento, que ella se alejara de él. Entonces, si era así ¿Por qué ahora, cuando justamente eso estaba sucediendo, se sentía triste, desilusionado y dolido?¿Acaso él deseaba secretamente que pasase todo lo contrario?

Pero eso no importaba ya, porque ella al parecer no sentía lo mismo por él. Y por eso, esta sería la ultima vez que infringiría en su habitación. La ultima vez que la vería dormir.

O ese era su propósito.

Entonces, vio ese cajón abierto, y las cosas un poco extrañas que había en el.

Sabía que era incorrecto rebuscar en sus cosas. Ya bastante malo era entrar a escondidas en su cuarto todas las noches, para ahora hacer esto. Pero la curiosidad ganó altamente a sus principios y decidió echarle una ojeada.

Lo primero que vio fue un medallón, era de oro y con un gran diamante en el centro. En la parte de atrás tenía unas iniciales gravadas.

"H.C.V" y mas abajo "I.S"

Dedujo que "I.S" era Isabella Swan. Pero "H.C.V" ¿Qué significaba?

Dejó el collar en su sitio. Vio también que había un vestido o al así, de color violeta, pero no le prestó atención al no encontrarlo sospechoso.

Así que se saltó a la caja pequeña sin pensárselo. La abrió rápidamente y se quedó mirando su interior.

Ahí habían unos pequeños frascos con líquidos de colores muy llamativos. Tres de color verde. Dos de color turquesa. Tres de color naranja. Y por ultimo, uno de color violeta.

Cogió uno de color verde y lo abrió, para olerlo. No tenían un olor extraño, al contario, era agradable, olía como a canela y especias.

El turquesa tampoco olía mal. Pero esta, a diferencia de la otra, tenía algo entraño en el olor. No supo descifrarlo ni comprarlo con algún otro aroma, solo se podía describir como suave y… relajante.

El tercero, el de color naranja, no tenía nada raro. Solo olía a flores y a bosque.

Finalmente, cogió la de color violeta. La abrió y se la acercó a la nariz.

El olor no era extraño. Rápidamente, pudo identificar el olor. Olía a violetas. Solo que había algo mas, algo que no pudo descifrar. Volvió a olerlo.

Entonces, Bella abrió los ojos.

(Bella)

¿Dónde estoy? Fue lo primero que me pregunté. Me sentía terriblemente desubicada. La verdad es que ni siquiera recordaba quien era yo. Era como si hubiese dormido durante muchas horas, y mi cabeza estaba demasiado nublada para funcionar.

Lentamente, mis recuerdos y pensamientos se fueron ordenando. Mi nombre era Bella Swan y tenía dieciocho años.

Y así fue como la información me fue llegando.

Ya estando mas consciente y con los pensamientos coherentes, abrí los ojos.

Al principio, como no estaba del todo lúcida, no comprendí muy bien lo que vi. Pero, poco a poco, la imagen fue cobrando sentido, para mi.

Edward estaba acuclillado a mi lado, el cajón de mi mesa de noche estaba abierto, y sostenía un pequeño frasco.

Un pequeño frasco con liquido color morado.

La poción que usamos para matarlos. Desaparecen con el simple contacto con su piel.

Y él lo tenia sujeto. El frasco estaba abierto.

-¡Noo!- grité, incorporándome de un salto. Eso hiso que Edward tirara el frasco y este se rompiera.

Era el único frasco que tenía para matar a un vampiro. El único que me quedaba. Pero en ese momento no me importó.

-¿Estas bien?¿Como te sientes?¿Sientes algo raro?¿Te…?- exploté en preguntas, muerta de la preocupación, y miedo. Estoy a punto de lazarme encima suyo y ponerme a toquetearlo para asegurarme de que no tiene ningún daño.

-¿Bella?¡Bella! Estoy bien ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? Tranquilízate-

Lo evalúo con los ojos. El parece tener razón, esta bien, aparentemente. No tiene nada extraño y luce tan guapo como lo recuerdo. Incluso mas.

-Gracias a Dios, estas bien- susurré, mas para mi que para él.

Apoyo la espalda en el cabecero de la cama y cierro los ojos, suspirando con alivio.

Claro que está bien, me dije a misma. Ya habría explotado en una enorme nube de humo en el mismo instante que la poción lo habría tocado, si lo hubiera hecho.

Estoy contenta porque él esta bien. Nada le ha pasado. Está sano y salvo. Él esta…

Un momento.

Abro los ojos abruptamente.

-¿Qué. Haces. En. Mi. Habitación?-le pregunto separando las palabras.

Me cubro con el cubrecama, no quiero que me vea en pijama.

Bien , no es que tenga un pijama raro o demasiado sexy , nada de eso . Consistía en un short corto de color rosa de algodón , con una camiseta blanca de manga corta y también de algodón con un estampado de conejito rosa en el centro . Ok , si , tal vez era un poco infantil , pero cada quien se viste como quiere ¿No? Quizás ya era hora de hacer un cambio con respecto a mis pijamas , deshacerme de aquellas que tenían dibujos de animalitos y diseños floreados , o sea , desechar todas , porque todas las pijamas que tenían eran de ese tipo. Esto era muy vergonzoso para mi , no estaba acostumbrada a que me vean en estas fachas .

¿Un vampiro se ha metido en tu habitación y tu te preocupas por que te vea en pijama? Me pregunto mentalmente.

Mi cerebro y mi instinto de cazadora empieza a gritarme "¡Peligro!" con todas las luces de colores imaginables.

Estaba aquí.

Donde yo vivo.

En mi habitación.

Acosándome.

¡Y yo preocupándome como una idiota, cuando él seguro ha venido a matarme! A lo mejor ya descubrió lo que soy. Y si no, ahora lo ha hecho. Ha visto mis cosas.

¿Finalmente, era él el que me iba a matar? Al menos la ultima cosa que vería seria a él… ¡No! ¡él era el enemigo! ¡No puedes pensar así! Si él trata de matarte, tú tendrás que pelear, y matarlo. Mentalmente me encogí por la imagen en mi mente. No podía matarlo. A él no.

-Tranquila, Bella. No voy a hacerte daño- dijo él. Adivinando mis pensamientos.

O mis movimientos.

En ese momento me doy cuenta de que ya no estoy sentada. Ahora estoy acuclillada en la cama, en una posición que solo podría describirse como felina, lista para saltar.

¿En que momento yo hice eso?

-¿Entonces, que haces aquí?- le pregunté. Relajo mi posición, arrodillándome en la cama, pero sigo mirándole con mala cara y sin perderle de vista cuando se incorpora del suelo.

Él parpadea. Parte de la tensión estaba grabada en su rostro. Pero es sustituida con algo más.

¿Me parece o… Estaba avergonzado?

-Yo…- empieza.

-Tu… ¿Qué?- le digo, frunciendo el ceño.

A este paso, se me va a hacer fácil deshacerme de él, porque me estoy enojando mas y mas con cada segundo que pasa.

Bueno, si de algo estoy segura, es que no ha venido a matarme. Ya lo habría hecho si ese hubiera sido su propósito. Y mas cuando le he descubierto.

A menos, que esté esperando a que me distraiga y atacarme cuando menos me lo espere. Eso es lo que hacen los de su clase.

Y yo. Agrego internamente.

Ehh… bueno, verán… Ah, que importa ya. Si, a veces hago trampa cuando peleo ¿Y que?

Así que, posiblemente, él quiera hacer eso.

Sin embargo, algo dentro de mí lo niega. Ya sea porque no puedo sentir eso en él, o simplemente porque no quiero que eso sea verdad.

Pero… ¿En serio? ¿Tenía que colarse en mi habitación?¡Por favor!¿Que le pasaba a la gente? Primero James. Ahora él. ¿Quién mas sigue?¿Mike Newton?

Volviendo al tema, si no iba a matarme ¿Entonces que hacía aquí?

-Muy bien- dije, sentándome en la cama con las piernas entrecruzadas- Son las…- miro él reloj que está en mi mesa de noche- doce de la noche ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? Porque no recuerdo haberte invitado a pasar la noche en mi casa, y menos en mi habitación- cruzo los brazos.

-Yo vine a… - suspira- verte dormir- dice finalmente-

Enarco una ceja.

-Ya, claro. Como yo soy interesantísima cuando duermo…-

-Lo eres- dijo- Hablas en sueños y… - El baja la vista unos momento, para luego mirarme con eso ojos que me mareaban- Lo siento. Se que está mal, más que mal, en realidad, pero…-

-Espera- le detengo, alzando una mano.- ¿Dices que hablo en sueños?-

Él asiente.

Y yo siento que me va a dar un ataque en cualquier momento.

Mamá, mi abuela, y las personas que me habían visto dormir, decían que yo hablaba en sueños. Yo nos les había creído, por supuesto. Además, aunque fuera cierto, en ese tiempo no tenía ningún secreto importante que ocultar, así que no le daba importancia.

Ahora era diferente.

Muy, muy diferente.

¿Qué habría escuchado?¿Pude haber revelado mi secreto, el secreto que he mantenido por toda mi vida, a mi enemigo mortal? ¡Oh Dios!

-¿Vas a sentarte? - le pregunto, señalando el pie de la cama, lo mas calmada posible.

-¿Puedo?- me pregunta.

Le miro.

¿El muy… fresco se ha metido a mi habitación, sin mi permiso, y ahora me pregunta si se puede sentar?

Él parece entender la mirada que le doy, porque se sienta sin decir una palabra.

Suspiro y cierro los ojos, tomando valor.

-Dime que he dicho.- dije-

-¿Todo?- me pregunta.

Tengo miedo saber lo que pude haber dicho, pero sé que es mejor ser consiente de ello.

-Todo- digo con firmeza.

No dijo nada por un buen rato, hasta que finalmente habló.

-Echas de menos a tu madre - susurró - A veces… te culpas por su muerte. Deseas que regrese. Una vez... dijiste que querías ir con ella. -

Ya he abierto los ojos, pero no le miro. Él si lo hace. En vez de eso, solo miro los dibujos floreados de mi cubrecama.

Se me hace un nudo en la garganta.

Como no digo nada, él continua.

-Cuando llueve, el sonido hace que te revuelvas inquieta. En una ocasión dijiste: "Todo es demasiado verde". No hablas mucho de Phoenix, pero cuando lo haces, se puede percibir lo mucho que extrañas ese lugar. -

Entonces, caigo en la cuenta de algo.

No pude haber soñado todo eso ahora, no han pasado ni tres horas desde que me quedé dormida. Lo que significa una cosa.

-¿Cuántas veces te has metido en mi habitación?- le pregunto, mi voz suena algo estrangulada. No se si es por cólera, miedo, o vergüenza.

-Casi todas la noches, desde que saliste del hospital-

Cierro los ojos y maldigo mentalmente.

Si, definitivamente, estoy frita.

No, frita no, carbonizada.

Desde que he salido del hospital hasta ahora, ha pasado un tiempo muy laaargo. ¿Cuántas cosas he dicho? ¿Qué cosa he dicho?

-¿Cómo sabes de los Vulturis?- susurró muy bajo y me miro intensamente, buscando una respuesta.

-¿Quién… quienes son?- balbucee. Yo en realidad puedo actuar muy bien, pero ¡Maldición! en el momento en que realmente lo necesitaba, no podía.

Él entrecerró los ojos, pero no amenazante, si no calculador.

-Se que eres diferente Bella, todos lo sabemos- sabía que se refería a su familia- Tu sabes sobre los Vulturis, y sabes sobre nosotros. Bella, necesito respuestas-

Otra vez me miró con sus intensos ojos color miel, y juro que estuve a punto de caer y contarle absolutamente todo. Pero, por suerte, había una parte de mi que aun seguían consiente, y esa parte me hizo reaccionar.

-Mira- Me levanté de un salto, arrodillándome en la cama - Tu no tienes que exigirme ni preguntarme nada. No soy yo la que se ha colado en una habitación ajena, ni tampoco la que ha confesado espiar furtivamente a alguien dormir ¡Así que no tienes ningún maldito derecho a pedirme respuestas! - le dije mientras le hincaba su pecho con mi dedo índice- ¿Me has entendido? ¡La única que debería hacer preguntas soy yo! -

En ese momento me doy cuenta de que tenía su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío.

Él no me mira con rabia, ni con sorpresa, y menos con miedo. No. El me esta observando del mismo modo que en el baile, cuando estábamos igual de cerca e iba a besarme.

Y lo peor es que me encuentro a mi misma queriendo poner mis brazos a rededor de su cuello y acortar esa pequeña distancia que nos separa.

Probablemente Edward vio eso, porque hizo ademan de levantar un poco las manos.

Me alejo de él, sentándome nuevamente en la cama.

-Muy bien, continua ¿Qué mas … tonterías he dicho?- digo fríamente. Dejando a Edward congelado, en shock ante mi repentino cambio de humor.

-Hablas de una tal Jenny- dijo, después de un largo rato- ¿Quién es Max?- me preguntó con voz seria y frunciendo un poco el ceño.

¿En serio?¿Sería posible que estuviera … celoso?¿De Max?

-Él… - hice una pausa dramática- es mi novio-

Levanté la vista y… me empecé a reír. Su cara no tenía precio.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?- me preguntó-

-La cara que has puesto…- exploté en risas de nuevo.- Max no es mi novio, es solo un amigo de…- casi digo de la organización- del internado, igual Jenny. No puedo creer que te lo hayas creído-

-¿Entonces porque…?-

-Solo quería ver que cara ponías- reí.

-Bella, eso no ha tenido gracias.- murmuró entre dientes.

Aquello solo me hacía reír más.

-¿Me parece o te habías puesto celoso?- le pregunto en forma de broma.

El baja la vista.

-Bueno- digo mas seria- ¿Qué mas he dicho?-

-Dijiste mi nombre- dice.

La sonrisa que tenía en la cara y la antigua diversión se desvaneció completamente. Ahora soy yo ya la que baja la vista avergonzada, y sonrojada. ¿Qué habré dicho? ¿Solo he dicho su nombre, nada más? ¿Y si dije que…?¡Demonios!¿Por qué tenía que hablar dormida? ¡Hasta durmiendo tengo que ser bocazas!

-Estas lastimada- anuncia él de pronto.

Sigo su mirada hacia abajo, hacia mi tobillo. Que ya no parece mi tobillo porque, aparte que está algo hinchado, se está poniendo un poco verde y morado. Y eso no es todo. Mas arriba, en mi muslo para ser exactos, han aparecido unos grandes moretones.

Me sorprendo al ver todo eso. Es decir ¿Cuándo apareció todo eso?¿Como es que…?

Entonces lo recuerdo. Recuerdo haber entrado corriendo a mi habitación y haberme caído. Me torcí el tobillo y me golpee el muslo izquierdo con el borde de la cama.

¿Como es que no me di cuenta? Me molestaba un poco el tobillo y me costaba moverlo y caminar pero no pensé que estaba tan mal.

-Ah, eso. No es nada- dije, restándole importancia.

-¿Cómo te hiciste esto?- me pregunta, levanta la vista de mi tobillo para mirarme con ojos preocupados.

-Me caí cuando llegué- explico-

Su pulgar roza mi tobillo lastimado. Me quedo sin aliento, su caricia me quema.

-E-en serio, no es nada- tartamudeo.

Sus ojos suben de mi tobillo a mi muslo, donde están los moretones.

-¿Tienes vendas?- me pregunta-

-Si, en la repisa del baño-

Él se levanta de un salto y desaparece por la puerta.

Segundos después está de regreso con ella y con una compresa de hielo.

-De verdad, eso no era necesario.- digo cuando él se pone a examinar mi tobillo lesionado otra vez.

-Solo es un esguince- dice él.- Vas a estar bien-

Felizmente, pienso. Sobre todo porque conociéndole a él, es muy posible que me hubiera llevado al hospital de ser algo mas grave.

-¿Cómo te caíste?- me pregunta mientras me ponía la compresa de hielo. El frio se sintió agradable contra mi piel inflamada.

-Resbalé, me doblé el tobillo y me choqué con la cama.-

-Eso explica los moratones en tu muslo- dijo-

Asiento en silencio. Veo como después de ponerme la compresa fría empieza a vendarme el tobillo y parte del pie.

Y me siento rara.

Me siento rara porque no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de cuidados. Normalmente soy yo la que me curo o cuido de mi misma. Estoy acostumbrada a eso desde que era muy pequeña o, mas específicamente, desde que mamá y yo nos mudamos de la casa de mi abuela a una aparte. Ella se iba a trabajar y yo me quedaba sola todo el día, o toda la tarde ya que en la mañana estaba en la escuela. De ahí que yo fuera tan independiente.

Por eso cuando alguien hace algo o cuida de mi, siento como si hiciese mi trabajo, y me siento rara.

Edward me pilla mirándole y sonríe. Yo desvío la vista y siento como me sonrojo, otra vez.

-Ya está- dice-

-Gracias- digo, aun sonrojada-Aunque sigo pensando que era totalmente innecesario. Veras que mañana ya estoy bien-

-No lo creo. Esto durará un par de días, como mínimo-

-¿Días? No. Mañana estaré bien. Ya me ha pasado antes, incluso peor, y estuve bien en dos días-

-¿Dos días?- me preguntó- ¿Qué tan mal estaba?-

-La verdad, muy mal. Daba miedo con solo verlo. Estaba mucho mas hinchado que ahora, y se me pasó en dos día. Créeme, mañana no tendré nada-

Esa caída fue a los once años. Me caí en la escuela. De las escaleras. Desde entonces mi pie derecho es mas delicado que el izquierdo, y siempre me paraba lastimando ese.

Como siempre, fui yo la que se encargó de curarme. Al día siguiente, no pude caminar. Casi entro en un ataque de histeria cuando me desperté por la mañana, completamente sola, y si poder levantarme. Si, mi madre se fue a trabajar y me dejó a mi suerte. Tuve que ingeniármelas para ir al baño, preparar mi desayuno y demás cosas. Pero estuve bien al día siguiente a ese. Estuve un poco resentida con mamá por un tiempo debido a eso, y… tres días después, le pasó algo muy parecido. Trato de pensar que aquello no tuvo nada que ver conmigo y con la mirada asesina que le di cuando regresó.

Me miró como si hubiese hablado en otro idioma.

-¿En serio?-

-Si- asentí-

Siguió mirándome por otro rato y luego movió la cabeza.

-Pues... has sanado demasiado rápido-

Bajé la vista sin saber que decir. No es la primera vez que me lo dicen. Incluso yo misma me he dado cuenta, mis heridas sanan rápido. A veces, hasta tardan mucho menos de la mitad de tiempo en sanar. Recuerdo que una vez me corté el dedo con un cuchillo y no exagero, el corte era grande. La herida se me cerró en segundos.

-¿Siempre es así?- me pregunta-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¿Siempre sanas rápido?-

-Si, creo que si- dije- Desde que yo recuerdo, es así-

Suspiré ¿Y dicen que no soy rara?

-No es usual, pero no debes sentirte mal por ello- me animó.

Sonreí. No había logrado convérseme pero agradecí su intento por hacerme sentir mejor.

Bostecé sin poder evitarlo. Tenía los parpados pesados y me sentía cansada.

-Estas cansada, es mejor que me vaya para que puedas dormir- dijo, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la ventana.

-Ajá- dije.

Me tapé con en el cubrecama.

-¿Edward?- le llamé-

-¿Si, Bella?- se giró

-¿Vas a… venir mañana? Ya sabes, íbamos a salir…- insinúo-

-¿Aun quieres venir conmigo?- me preguntó-

-Si- dije, con mucho entusiasmo para mi gusto.

-Entonces, mañana estaré aquí como quedamos- aceptó- ¿Y tu tobillo?-

-Ya te dije que mañana estaré bien- me encogí de hombros-

-Bueno. Hasta mañana- se despidió.

Lo vi salir por mi ventana.

-Hasta mañana- susurré, aunque él ya se hubiera ido y probablemente no me ha escuchado.

Me levanto y cojeo hasta la ventana. No creo que regrese mas tarde pero igual la cierro, por si las moscas.

Me quedo un rato allí parada, mirado el vació a través del vidrio.

Finalmente, me giro y me regreso a la cama otra vez.

Acostándome en la cama, trato de permanecer tranquila, trato de no echar un vistazo a la ventana por la que él desapareció. Trato de no pensar en nuestras últimas palabras, la mirada en su cara…el dolor que siento en mi corazón al pensar que mañana lo entregaré a la organización.

_-¿Otra vez con la depresión? Mejor duérmete, tienes que levantarte temprano mañana- _dijo D.

Su aparición hiso que me diera cuenta de algo.

-Tu sabías que Edward se colaba en mi habitación todas las noches ¿No?- le pregunté-

_-Si_- dijo riendo-

-¿Y porque no me lo dijiste?-

_-Porque no me lo preguntaste, si tu me hubieras preguntado "Oye, D, ¿Edward viene a mi habitación todas las noches?" Entonces yo te habría dicho "Si, lo hace" Pero como no me dijiste nada…-_

-Oh, cállate- dije

_-Vamos, no te enojes conmigo. Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan despistada-_

No le respondo, estoy demasiado molesta para hacerlo.

_-¿Vas a seguir molesta conmigo?-_

-Si-

_-¿Por qué?-_

-Ya sabes por que-

Ella suspira exasperadamente.

_-¿Siempre eres así de enojona? Me voy a ir si sigues así-_

-Vete al infierno- le digo.

Ella se ríe, de la misma manera que hace un rato. El sonido vuelve a asustarme.

Ella no dice nada mas, por lo que supongo que se ha ido. Me acomodo mas en la cama y cierro los ojos, tratando de dormir y olvidar todo tranquilamente, por esta noche, al menos.

Quiero olvidar que, mañana, Edward morirá. Y que, probablemente, una parte de mi también lo hará. Que seguro tardaré mucho tiempo en recuperarme y volver a ser yo misma.

Estaré sola. Destrozada.

Tal vez para siempre.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció el capitulo? Espero les haya gustado ^^ **

**Se que me he demorado en actualizar, la razón es que mis vacaciones se han acabado y he vuelto al colegio ¬¬ Si, aun estoy en la escuela. **

**Así que, eso significa que voy a tener menos tiempo para escribir y actualizar. Pero no se preocupen, no voy a abandonar el fic, eso ni loca xD **

**Me gustan sus teorías todas muy buenas, y estan muy cerca a la verdad ^^ Pero aun no puedo decirles, confirmar, o revelar nada. Todo en su momento. **

**La próxima actualización será el sábado.**

**Gracias por leerme! **

**~Xime **


	33. Cap 26 : Rompiendo las reglas (Part 1)

**Rompiendo las reglas, abriendo mi corazón (Part 1)**

-Evangeline, ¿estas segura que quieres hacer esto?- pregunto él, caminando inseguramente detrás de ella, mirando a los lados con desconfianza.

-Si, si quiero ¿Tu no?- preguntó ella, levantando mas el lamparín y adentrándose en la oscura casa.

-No estoy muy segu…- entonces él tropezó y casi se cae, pero se recompuso rápidamente. Continuó- Yo no estoy muy seguro. Estamos haciendo allanamiento de morada. -

-Esta casa lleva abandonada desde que tengo uso de razón, y nadie sabe de quien es. -

-Si, lo sé, ¿pero no crees que a los dueños les disgustaría que alguien entrara a su casa sin permiso?- le preguntó, aun caminando con duda tras ella.

-Tal vez, pero no tienen que enterarse de nuestra pequeña intrusión , ¿no crees?-

Una rata pasó corriendo, aquello hizo que los dos jóvenes se sobresaltaran un poco, y que el lamparín casi caiga de las manos de la chica.

-Solo es una rata- dijo él, con alivio.

-¿Sabes? Para hacer lo haces eres bastante miedoso- dijo ella-

-No soy miedoso, solo… - el negó con la cabeza- Bueno, dime, ¿qué es lo que estas buscando?-

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé-

-¿No lo sabes?- le pregunto con incredulidad.

-No- dijo- yo solo quiero explorar la casa… Dicen que esta encantada-

-Déjame adivinar, ¿quieres ver un fantasma?-

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, yo no quiero ver fantasmas-

-Vaya- exclamó él- hasta que por fin le tienes miedo a algo-

-Yo no le temo a los fantasmas- protestó- están muertos ¿Qué te pueden hacer? Además, esas cosas no existen.-

-¿Cómo sabes que no existen?-

-Nunca he visto uno- dice ella- Yo solo creo en las cosas que puedo ver-

-Sin embargo, crees en los vampiros- dijo él-

-De esos si he visto- susurró ella-

Él se detuvo y la miró.

-¿Cómo…?-

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora.- cortó ella.

Él chico asintió en silencio y continuó caminando muy cerca de ella. Seguramente se preguntaba como era que Evangeline había visto un monstruo como ese, y estar sana y salva ahora, pero no le preguntó nada mas, no quería hacerla sentir mal o incomodarla. Además, cuando ella decía que no quería hablar, era porque realmente no quería hablar del tema. Y tampoco quería hacerla enojar, porque, tal vez aquí no habían tomates, pero habían otras cosas que le dolerían mas si ella se los lanzaba, así que no insistió.

Un fuerte chirrido retumbó por toda la estancia, haciendo que los jóvenes se sobresaltasen.

Ella fue la primera en reaccionar y darse cuanta del origen de aquel sonido.

-Aquí- dijo, agachándose y retirando la gran alfombra- hay una pequeña entrada-

Y efectivamente, ahí estaba, una pequeña puerta de madera con una manija de aro, justo debajo de la alfombra.

Ella tiró de la manija y la abrió.

Como era de suponerse, una nube de abundante polvo apareció en cuanto abrieron la pequeña puerta, dificultando su visión un rato y haciendo que tosieran.

Una vez que el polvo se disolvió, se pudo ver la oscura entrada y el principio de una escaleras.

-Parece un sótano- dijo él.

Tomó el lamparín y lo acercó mas a la entrada, para que haya mas luz. Las escaleras no era muy largas.

-Muy bien- dijo decididamente ella- bajemos-

-¿Qué?- musito él-

-Digo que vamos a bajar- repitió-

Él la miró.

-Pero… Evangeline… Hemos venido aquí y exploramos el salón, ¿no es suficiente?-

-No si no entramos aquí-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque no hemos mirado aquí. En los sótanos casi siempre hay cosas importantes-

Él aun no parecía ceder a entrar.

-Bien- ella cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho- ¿Vienes conmigo, o no?-

Él sabía que la discusión estaba perdida, no iba a dejarla entrar sola a ese lugar, y ella lo sabía. Y él la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que, si él se negaba, ella era capas de entrar sola allí.

-Te acompaño- suspiró-

Ella sonrió ampliamente.

-Fantástico. Vamos-

Él asintió.

Decidieron que él iría por delante y ella detrás, solo por seguridad. Ella, ante esto, rodó los ojos en un claro gesto de fastidio y dijo que no era necesario, pero finalmente aceptó.

Bajaron por las escaleras. Ellas eran mas largas de lo que parecía desde allí arriba.

Finalmente, llegaron.

Él lugar no los sorprendió ni siquiera un poco. Estaba como era de suponer. Sucio. Y oscuro. Muy oscuro. Un típico sótano abandonado.

Pero aquello no disminuyó el entusiasmo de explorar a la chica, al contrario, eso pareció incitarla aun mas. Recorrió toda la estancia, mirando curiosamente todo, toqueteando algunas cosas con la yema de los dedos, como si esas cosas viejas fueran nuevas.

-Mira lo que encontré- exclamó entusiasmada, y con la voz un poco alta, tratando de llamar la atención del chico, a pesar de que él se encontraba a centímetros de ella y la miraba, sonriendo.

-Es muy bonito- dijo él-

Ella asintió y limpio el polvo acumulado en la tiara con su pequeño pañuelo, luego, la sostuvo en lo alto para apreciarla mejor.

La delgada diadema no para nada ostentosa, pero aun así era preciosa.

Toco la superficie de la delicada diadema de oro. Miró con curiosidad el extraño diseño que tenía. Al principio piensa que son círculos encadenados, pero no. Si te fijas bien te das cuenta de que son remolinos, remolinos encrucijados para formar la tiara.

Ella se lo lleva a la cabeza.

-Espera- la detiene él-

-¿Qué?- dice ella-

-No me parece correcto que hagas eso, ya bastante es el hecho de haber entrado sin permiso aquí.-

-Nadie se va a enterar.- ella dice- Tu mismo dijiste que es bonito. Solo me llevaré esto ¿Si?-

-¿Qué que te lo lleva…? No. No vas a llevarte nada-

-¿Por que?- volvió a preguntar.

-Porque eso sería robar-

-Pero no le pertenece a nadie, y el que se lo encuentra se lo queda-

-Te recuerdo que estamos en una casa, y esta casa le debe pertenecer a alguien, por mas que no esté aquí-

-Vamos, por favor, solo esta. - ella imploró-

-Evangeline…-

-Te prometo que si alguien la reclama yo se la daré, lo prometo. Pero mientras tanto, deja que me quede con ella ¿Si? Por favor-

Frunció el ceño. Ella lo miró a los ojos y puso una expresión inocente y desvalida. Él no pudo mantener mas el gesto molesto, y se rindió ante los grandes ojos verdes de la chica.

Suspiró.

-Esta bien- aceptó- Pero, si alguien empieza a buscarla, tu se la devolverás inmediatamente- le advirtió-

Ella asintió enérgicamente y se lanzó sobre él para darle un abrazo.

-Oh, gracias, gracias-

-No me agradezcas, eso no es mío-

-Pero dejaras que me quede con ella-

-No es como si hubiese podido hacer algo para evitarlo- dijo

Se abrasaron un poco más y luego se separaron.

-Es mejor que salgamos que aquí- dijo él.

Ella estuvo de acuerdo.

Salieron por el mismo lugar por el que habían entrado. Solo que esta ves, ella fue primero. Cerraron la pequeña entrada y la cubrieron con la alfombra de nuevo, dejando todo exactamente en su lugar. Luego, abandonaron la casa.

La vivienda quedaba bastante alejada de la ciudad, por lo que no había ninguna casa alrededor, y menos personas.

El cielo ya estaba bastante oscuro. Cuando llegaron era de color celeste gris, ahora era azul oscuro y las primeras estrellas estaban saliendo.

-Anocheció muy deprisa ¿No crees?- pregunto ella, caminando lentamente por el pasto verde.

-Si- coincidió él, caminado al lado de ella - ¿Qué le vas a decir a tus padres?-

Ella encogió un hombro.

-Piensan que estoy con de Vivienne, les diré que se nos pasó la hora-

-¿Y como les explicaras sobre la tiara?-

Ella volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-Les diré que me lo encontré por ahí, o que me lo regaló Vivienne, o simplemente, no se los diré-

Él movió la cabeza y rió.

-¿Y dices que desconfían mucho de ti?-

-Si ellos me dejaran tranquila y no se metieran tanto en mis asuntos, no les mentiría tanto- suspiró- Oye, ¿puedo mudarme a tu casa? No seré ninguna molestia, y puedo atender la casa y a tus hijos.-

-¿Cuáles hijos?-

-Bueno, cuando los tengas-

-¿Para que tu padre aporree mi puerta y me acuse de haberte secuestrado?-

-Ya soy mayor, no puede hacer eso-

-Seriamos la habladuría del pueblo, sobre todo tu-

Ella bajó la cabeza.

-Si, tienes razón- bajó la cabeza con tristeza- Estoy atrapada-

-Hasta que te cases con… alguien- dijo él, con demasiada tristeza para su gusto.

¿Por qué? Se preguntó él. Ella merecía ser feliz, y el debía sentirse feliz si ella era feliz. Algún día ella tenia que contraer matrimonio, y el tenía que estar muy contento por ella. ¿Entonces, porque el simple pensamiento de verla con alguien más le hacia sentir tan molesto y triste?

-No voy a casarme- dijo ella, sorprendiéndolo.

-Lo harás, en un par de años, quizás meses-

-No, no lo haré. ¿Has visto a mis… "supuestos" pretendientes?-

Él negó con la cabeza. No lo los conocía ni quería conocerlos.

-Bueno, pues es mejor que no lo hagas. Ya le dije a mi padre que no me interesa ninguno, y que si me sigue obligando huiré de casa. ¡Por dios! ¡La ultima vez quiso que paseara con Penmore!

No sabía mucho de él, solo que era un viejo viudo con un hijo pequeño . Pero, lo que si sabía, era que quería a Penmore muy, muy lejos de ella.

-¿Te das cuenta? Por eso digo que no me casaré nunca. Y para colmo me dijo que estaba pasando mi fecha para conseguir un marido ¡Me dijo vieja! ¿Te parezco vieja? ¡Si apenas tengo dieciocho años! ¡Parece que él no se ha visto en un espejo!- Ella negó enérgicamente con la cabeza- Bueno, mejor dejo de hablar de eso, me pone de mal humor.- Dejó de caminar- Me voy a probar la tiara entes de llegar a casa, no estaré sola hasta después de la cena, cuando me vaya a mi habitación, además quiero saber tu opinión-

Ella le dio una ultima limpiada con el dobladillo de su falda y se la puso lentamente sobre la cabeza.

-¿Y?¿Que tal me queda?-

-Te ves hermosa- dijo él.

En realidad, ella se veía hermosa con o sin tiara, pensó él.

Ella sonrió y sus ojos verdes- dorados se pusieron mas brillantes de lo que ya eran.

-Siempre lo eres- susurró, acercándose mas a ella-

Suavemente, él tomó la cara de ella entre sus manos, acariciando sus mejillas con los pulgares. La sonrisa de ella se redujo, pero no desaparecía del todo. Él inclinó su rostro hacia el suyo y, lentamente, acercó sus labios a los suyos.

La primera vez fue solo un rose, tan suave como el revoloteo de las alas de una mariposa.

La segunda vez que sus labios se encontraron, fue muy diferente.

Lentamente, se inclinó de nuevo hacia ella. Primero acarició sus labios con ternura. La lengua de él recorrió la línea de su labio inferior, cálido y húmedo, buscando. Algún instinto se despertó dentro de Evangeline y la joven se abrió para él. Su lengua entró en la boca de ella, incitando, explorando, provocando sensaciones que ella nunca antes había experimentado. Ella le rodeó con sus brazos, entrelazando los dedos con su pelo sedoso. Respiraba con dificultad, al igual que él, pues el sonido de la irregular respiración de ambos llenaba el completo silencio de la noche.

Y, debido a la falta de aire, tuvieron que separarse. Pero solo un poco.

-Te quiero- susurró él contra sus labios.

Ella sonrió .

-Yo también te quiero, mucho-

Él también sonrió.

_-Bella, despierta. Es hora de despertar-_ susurró D.

-¿Hummm?- musito, entreabriendo los ojos.

_-Que ya es hora de que te levantes-_

-Déjame dormir- dije, girándome y quedando bocabajo.

_-Oye, deja de hacerte la chistosa y levántate-_ insiste-_ Hoy, es un día muy importante_- dice, feliz.

-¿Para ti?- pregunto, somnolienta.

_-No tontita, para ti_- dice-

No entiendo a que se refiere así que no respondo.

_-¿En serio?_- me pregunta, su voz llena de incredulidad-_ Tu. El vampiro. Cita. Hoy. ¿Te suena?-_

Me incorporo de un salto.

-¡Es verdad, lo había olvidado!-

Me levanto de la cama y corro hacia ningún lado, yendo de aquí para allá sin saber que hacer. Me debato en lo que voy a hacer primero, tender mi cama o ir a asearme al baño. ¡No puedo creer que me haya olvidado de esto!

_-Hey, tranquila, deja de correr de un lado a otro, aun es muy temprano-_

¿Aun es temprano? Miro el reloj.

Suspiro con alivio.

D tiene razón, aun es temprano.

_-¿Lo vez?-_ me pregunta-_ No es necesario ponerte histérica. Te he despertado con mucho tiempo de anticipación para que desayunes, te alistes, y vayas a tu cita-_

_-Gracias_- le digo-_ No puedo creer que me he quedado dormida-_ me lamento, sentándome en la cama.

-No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí para eso.-

Asiento. Me levanto de la cama y me dirijo hacia el baño.

Luego de darme un ducha, me voy en busca de algo que ponerme. Eso me toma mas tiempo de lo que pensaba, ya que estoy indecisa entre dos conjuntos. Al final, me decido por uno y desecho el otro, dejándolo en su lugar.

Veo el vestido y los accesorios que usé en el baile.

Recuerdo lo que pasó ayer y suspiro con tristeza.

También pienso en lo que pasará hoy. Mi corazón se hunde.

Cierro los ojos y niego fuertemente con la cabeza, desechando aquellos pensamiento.

No, me digo a mi misma. Deja de ponerte así, hoy todo acabará. Lo entregaré a la organización y entonces seré libre. Me podré ir de aquí y todo terminará. No tendré mas preocupaciones.

Cojo el vestido, lo doblo y lo meto en su bolsa. Hago lo mismo con los demás accesorios. Uno de los zapatos está roto, por lo que los meto en una bolsa negra. Pensaba botarlos a la basura. Podían arreglarlos, pero yo no quería eso.

Me quedo quieta unos segundos, pensando.

Decido que también arrojaré a la basura el vestido y los demás accesorios. Es mejor. No quiero, ni debo, tener nada que me recuerde a Edward, es mejor deshacerme de todas estas cosas.

Meto todo en una gran bolsa negra y la dejo a un lado para botarla mas tarde.

Veo la diadema de oro.

Por un momento, pienso arrojarla a la basura también, pero después de pensarlo un momento, lo guardo cuidadosamente en uno de los cajones.

De nuevo, me concentro en escoger algo que ponerme. Ya tenían pensando que ponerme, solo que vi otro conjunto y me puse indecisa otra vez.

_-Bonitas camisetas-_ dice D

Ya estoy acostumbrada a eso, por lo que no me asusta su repentina aparición.

-¿Tu que opinas?- le pregunto- ¿La verde o la azul?-

_-Ninguna. Ponte aquella blusa naranja con ese delgado sueter marrón-_

-Pero dijiste que eran bonitas- le digo-

_-Lo son, pero no hoy. Ponto eso_ -

-¿Por qué ?

_-Porque... te queda bien. Vamos, has lo que te digo-_ me apresura.

Guardo las dos camisetas que había escogido y cojo lo que me ha indicado.

_-Esa no-_ me dice con voz enojada-

Frunzo en ceño por la confusión.

-¿Entonces cual?- le pregunto.

_-La otra camiseta naranja-_

-¿Cuál otra?- le vuelvo a preguntar-

_-Esa, la de organza, con cinturón delgado y alto y es un poco escotado, pero holgado en la parte abajo.-_

Me giro hacia el otro colgador.

-Esa no es una camiseta, es una blusa- le corregí-

_-Bueno, lo que sea, póntela-_

Dejo la camiseta y voy por la blusa naranja. Después, cojo un short de color negro.

_-No, no, ponte uno de color blanco-_ dijo rápidamente-

-Esta bien- dije-

Me puse lo que D me indicó.

No podía negarlo, me veía muy bien, incluso mejor de que me habría visto si me hubiera puesto lo que yo había escogido. Tal vez debería pedirle mas consejos sobre esto. Me dijo que me dejara el pelo suelto, pero que me sujetara con una delgada diadema oscura para que no se venga el cabello a la cara.

No desayuné, solo tomé un vaso de jugo de naranja, no tenían hambre. D insistió en que debía comer algo, pero no le hice caso y finalmente se rindió.

Después subí de nuevo a mi habitación.

Abro el cajón de mi mesa de noche y saco la caja de madera, y de ella cojo uno de los pequeños frascos color turquesa. Lo examino y jugueteo con él unos minutos, balanceándolo entre mis dedos.

Con esto lo dormiría, y luego, lo llevaría con la organización.

Suspiré.

Me levanto y guardo el pequeño frasco en mi bolsillo.

.

.

.

Jugueteo distraídamente con mi cabello, apoyada contra la pared de la sala de estar, deseando que la llamada se acabe rápido.

-¿Has oído lo que te he dicho, Bella? - me preguntó Jessica, irritada.

-Lo siento, ¿qué?-

-¡Te he dicho que Mike me besó! ¿Te lo puedes creer?-

¿Y a mi que me importa?

Todas las idioteces que tengo que soportar por haber venido aquí.

Me estaba convenciendo cada vez mas que esta no era una misión, era alguna clase de tortura o castigo.

-Eso es estupendo, Jessica.-dije con voz monótona.

-¿Y tú? - me desafió Jessica, todavía molesta por mi falta de atención. O quizás estaba enfadada porque no le había preguntado por los detalles. Como si me importara los asquerosos detalles.- ¿Qué pasó después que Edward Cullen y tu salieran del baile? Te fuiste sin despedirte. ¿Estabas muy apurada por salir de allí, Bella?¿Por que?¿A donde fueron?-

Si, estaba apurada por salir de allí, pero no por lo que su mente calenturienta de adolecente estaba pensando.

-No mucho, en realidad- dije, sin ponerme nerviosa ni nada- Si, estaba un poco apurada por salir del baile porque no me sentía bien y bueno, Edward se ofreció a llevarme a casa-

-Ya, ¿Y?- me animó, aun hambrienta de mas detalles.

-Y, ¿qué?- dije, fingiendo no entender.

-¿Cómo que, qué?¡Pues dime lo que pasó después!-

-Ya te dije lo que pasó, Jess- respondí-

-¿Solo eso?- me preguntó, incrédula- ¡Vamos, tiene que haber pasado algo mas!

-Pues eso fue lo que único que pasó- le dije, con voz inocente.

-Pero… pero ustedes estaban bailando, yo los vi. Le pregunté a Lauren donde estabas y ella no me quería decir, pero finalmente te vi. Luego, en un descuido mío, desaparecieron. ¿A dónde fueron?¿Que pasó?¡Dime la verdad! ¿Él te bes…?-

-Ehh…¿Jessica?- le pregunté, demasiado alto, fingiendo que no la oigo. -¿Jess, estas ahí?-

-¿Bella?¿Que pasa?¡Respóndeme!-

-No te escucho bien, Jessica- dije- Creo que no hay señal-

-¿Cómo que no hay señal?¡yo si puedo escucharte!-

-Jessica, voy a colgar- dije, hablando aun mas fuerte- ¿Aló?¿Me escuchas? Voy a colgar-

-¿Qué?¡No! Espera-

Y colgué.

Suspiré con alivio.

Listo.

Escuché una risa.

_-Buena esa-_ dice D, aun riendo.- _Aunque, mañana, te va a preguntar lo que no pudo preguntarte hoy. ¿Lo sabes, no?-_ rio

Claro que lo sabía, ella nunca dejaría correr un tema como este.

-Si- dije- Pero no tendrá a quien preguntarle porque mañana no iré al instituto, ni tampoco pasado.-

Ya no iría porque hoy se acababa todo. Regresaría a la organización y todo volvería a la normalidad.

_-Estas tan equivocada…-_ dijo D con una risa- _Pero bueno, ya veremos como salen las cosas, nada está dicho aun-_

No hice caso a sus ultimas palabras y fingí mirarme al espejo de la salón.

_-Perfecto-_ dijo satisfecha D - _ahora solo hay esperar a que venga-_

-Si es que viene- dije.

_-Claro que vendrá-_ me aseguró- _y lo hará exactamente… ahora-_

El timbre sonó.

El corazón me dio un vuelco.

Me congelo, sopesando mis opciones. ¿Puedo tirarme al piso y esconderme sin que él se de cuenta de ningún movimiento? No estoy lista para esto. Para él.

Escucho a D reírse.

_-¿Y bien?¿No vas a salir?_- me pregunta, su voz aun suena divertida.

No me muevo.

_-¿Qué? ¿Mala idea?-_ pregunta-_¿A qué le temes?_-

Sacudo la cabeza un poco ferozmente.

-A nada.-

Pero eso es mentira. Si, tengo miedo. Miedo a lo que pueda pasar cuando él yo estemos solos. Miedo a que llegue el momento donde lo tenga que llevar con la organización. Miedo lo que sentiré cuando lo maten.

Él me llama a través de la puerta.

-¿Bella?-

_-¿Si no tienes miedo por qué te escondes? Él no te lastimaría, o si.-_

-No. Él nunca me haría daño-

Por lo menos no creo que lo haría. No lo hizo la primera vez que nos conocimos. Pero ahora, mas tarde….resoplo. Entierro mis manos temblorosas en mi blusa.

_-Bueno, ¿entonces qué estas esperando?-_ pregunta D-

A que todo se vuelva más fácil. A que la vida deje de ser tan difícil. Pienso.

Como nada de eso va a pasar, suspiro y me armo de valor, me peino innecesariamente el cabello con las manos, y camino decididamente hacia la puerta.

_-¡Esa es mi chica!-_ Grita D.-

* * *

**¡Hola! Si, se que dije que subiría el sábado, lo siento. Pero de verdad no tuve tiempo ayer, y la verdad es que hoy tampoco, sobre todo porque no estoy pasando por un buen momento...**

**En fin, espero les haya gustado el cap. Ahora si, les prometo que subiré el miércoles el proximo capitulo.**

**Un beso a tod as los que me leen!**


	34. Cap 26 : Rompiendo las reglas (Part 2)

Fui a la entrada. Tuve un pequeño problema para abrir el pestillo, ya que las manos me siguen temblando. Pero finalmente, pude abrir la puerta. Y allí estaba él. Toda agitación y nerviosismo desapareció y recuperé la calma en cuanto vi su rostro.

No estaba sonriente al principio, sino sombrío, pero su expresión se animó en cuanto se fijó en mí. Si supiera que se estaba dirigiendo hacia una muerte segura...

Se rió entre dientes.

-Buenos días-

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunté.

Me eché un vistazo a mi misma, para asegurarme de que no me había olvidado de ponerme nada importante, como los zapatos o los pantalones, lo cual creía muy poco probable. Seguramente D me hubiera avisado, ya que ella parecía aun mas emocionada que yo por esta cita.

-Vamos a juego.

Se volvió a reír. Me di cuenta de que él llevaba un suéter ligero del mismo color que el mío, cuyo cuello dejaba al descubierto el de la camisa blanca que llevaba debajo, y unos vaqueros azules. Aquello me hiso pensar que si D sabía algo de eso, y por ese motivo hiso que me vistiera así. Me uní a sus risas al tiempo que ocultaba una secreta punzada de envidia ¿Por qué tenía él que verse como un modelo de pasarela y yo no?

_-Créeme, tu tampoco te ves mal. Al menos, no para él_- dijo D.- _Recuerda, no hagas cosas de las cuales te puedas arrepentir. Ah, y ya sabes, siempre alerta. Por mas vampiro que sea, aun es un hombre, y de los hombres siempre se tiene que tener cuidado. Nadie sabe el pensamiento de nadie. Pero, de todas maneras, yo voy a estar pendiente e intervendré si es necesario. La verdad es que no creo que nada pase, luce bastante decente… Aunque a veces esos que tienen cara de sonsos son los peores… Ok, ya me callo. Bueno, me voy ¡Suerte!-_

Y con eso, D se va.

Me quedo pensativa unos segundos. ¿Qué quiere decir con que no haga cosas de las cuales me pueda arrepentir?¿A que cosas se refiere?¡Argh!¿Por que tiene que decirme esas cosas y luego irse y dejarme en suspenso?

-¿Cómo está tu tobillo?- me pregunta Edward, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

¿Cuál tobillo…?Ah, ya. Seguro se refiere a mi tobillo derecho, el que me lastimé ayer cuando… Si, a eso se refiere.

-Esta bien- dije. Levanto un poco mi pierna, enseñándoselo- ¿Ves?-

No puedo decir lo misma de los moretones que tengo en mi muslo, eso no han mejorado mucho, pero no importa. No es tan malo y no se nota… no mucho, al menos.

Él mira mi tobillo.

-Tenías razón- dice- me alegra que estés mejor- sonríe.

Sonrió de vuelta y aparto la vista antes de que quede deslumbrada por él, otra vez. Me ordeno a mi misma a mantener el control y no caer en sus encantos, no puedo hacerlo. No puedo dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos.

Me conduce hacia su auto y como era de suponerse, abre la puerta para mi.

-Así que…- empiezo-¿vas a decirme ahora donde me vas a llevar?- le pregunto mientras me acomodo en el asiento y me pongo el cinturón de seguridad.

Él niega con la cabeza.

-No, aun no-

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto, sobresaliento mi labio inferior para fingir un puchero-

-Porque así ya no sería una sorpresa-

Cierra la puerta del copiloto y en un segundo, ya está sentándose a mi lado y cerrando su puerta.

Cruzo los brazos a la altura de mi pecho y bajo la vista con una clara expresión triste y resignada.

-Oh, está bien- dije.

Rió.

-Lo veras cuando lleguemos-

Arrancó el auto. Yo descanso los brazos apoyándolos en mis piernas y cruzo las manos. Miro por la ventana de manera distraída.

-Estaba pensando…- comienza-

-¿En que finalmente me vas a decir donde me llevaras?- pregunto, girándome hacia él y mirándole esperanzadamente.

-No…-

Chasqueo la lengua.

Edward continúa.

-Estaba pensando en algunas preguntas que quería hacerte-

Me tensé. Traté de tranquilizarme y controlar mis latidos, pero no puede evitar el gran vuelco que me dio el corazón cuando mencionó lo de las preguntas, y que seguro él notó. ¿Qué querría preguntarme?

Me abrigué a mi misma a mantener la calma y sonreír.

-¿Qué quieres saber?-

Mantén la calma, Bella, mantén la calma. Sospechará si te pones nerviosa. Me dije a mi misma.

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?- me preguntó.

¿Qué?

-¿Cómo?- dije, aun sorprendida.

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?- me volvió a preguntar.

Ok… ¿En serio me estaba preguntando… por mi color favorito?¿En serio?¿De todo…mi color favorito?

-Depende del día- me las arregle para decir.

Disculpen, pero aun estaba en estado catatónico. Digo, nunca imaginé que me iba a hacer aquella pregunta tan simple… además, nadie se interesa por eso, que yo recuerde solo algunas personas me han preguntado por mi color favorito: Jenny, Max, Alejandro, y mi abuela. Ah, y mi mamá, pero solo lo hiso porque … la verdad es que no recuerdo porque, lo único que recuerdo es a mamá preguntándome por mi color favorito y apuntándolo en una libreta para que no se le olvide.

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito hoy? - seguía muy solemne.

-El marrón, creo-

-¿El marrón?- inquirió, escéptico.

-Si, el marrón significa calor. Echo de menos el marrón. Aquí, una sustancia verde, blanda y mullida cubre todo lo que se suponía que debía ser marrón, los troncos de los árboles, las rocas, la tierra.-

Aquello que dije pareció fascinarle. Lo estuvo pensando un momento sin dejar de

mirarme a los ojos. Seguro debe estar pensando en lo rara que soy y en lo extraño que sonó eso. ¿Por qué no podía ser una adolecente normal? ¿O fingir que lo soy, al menos?

-Tienes razón - dijo, serio de nuevo- El marrón significa calor.-

Con cierta vacilación, extendió la mano y me apartó el cabello del hombro.

El resto del viaje siguió igual. Me estuvo preguntando cada insignificante

detalle de mi existencia. Las películas que me gustaban y las que aborrecía. Los lugares que había visitado, los muchos mas sitios que deseaba visitar, y libros, libros sin descanso.

No recordaba la última vez que había hablado tanto, no desde que salí del castillo. La mayoría de las veces me sentía cohibida, con la certeza de resultarle aburrida, pero el completo ensimismamiento de su rostro y el interminable diluvio de preguntas me apremiaban a continuar. La mayoría eran fáciles, sólo unas pocas provocaron que me sonrojara y me pusiera algo nerviosa, pero cuando esto ocurría, se iniciaba toda una nueva ronda de preguntas. Me sentía como si estuviera completando uno de esos test de Psiquiatría en los que tienes que contestar con la primera palabra que acude a tu mente. Estoy segura de que habría seguido con esa lista, cualquiera que fuera, que tenía en la cabeza de no ser porque se percató de mi repentino rubor.

Cuando me preguntó cuál era mi gema predilecta, sin pensar, me precipité a contestarle que el topacio. Enrojecí porque, hasta hacia poco, mi favorita era el granate. Era imposible olvidar la razón del cambio mientras sus ojos me devolvían la mirada y, naturalmente, no descansaría hasta que me hiciera admitir la razón de mi sonrojo.

-Dímelo - ordenó al final, una vez que la persuasión había fracasado, porque yo había reusado mirarle a los ojos.

-Es el color de tus ojos hoy -musité, rindiéndome y mirándome las manos-Supongo que te diría el ónice si me lo preguntaras dentro de dos semanas.

Hiso una pausa muy corta y lanzó la siguiente pregunta.

-¿Cuáles son tus flores favoritas?-

Suspiré aliviada y prosiguió con el psicoanálisis.

Quería saber cosas sobre la gente, sobre mi madre, sus aficiones, qué hacíamos juntas en nuestro tiempo libre, y luego sobre la única abuela que yo frecuentaba. Mis pocos amigos del colegio y... me puse colorada cuando me preguntó por los chicos con los que había tenido citas. Fue un gran alivio que en realidad nunca hubiera salido con ninguno, por lo que la conversación sobre ese tema no fue demasiado larga. Pareció tan sorprendido como Jessica y Angela por mi escasa vida romántica. ¿Qué le pasa a la gente?¿O sea que porque tengo esta edad quiere decir que he tenido muchas citas? Eh… bueno, creo que si pero… vamos, no todo el mundo tiene un novio a esta edad ¿cierto? Debe de haber alguien por ahí que nunca a tenido un novio o al por el estilo ¿verdad? Si, debe de haber.

-¿De verdad nunca has conocido a alguien que te haya gustado? - me preguntó con seriedad. Eso me hizo preguntarme qué estaría pensando al respecto.

-En Phoenix y en el Internado, no.-

Ni en ningún lugar, quise agregar. Solo aquí.

Entonces, el detuvo el auto y apagó el motor. Mi corazón dio un vuelvo antes de que pudiera controlarlo y hacerlo latir de un ritmo normal.

Le miré. No había nada malo en su expresión pero que parara de repente hiso que me pusiera nerviosa y sintiera desconfianza.

Poco a poco, me doy cuenta. Estoy con un vampiro. Solos. Y nadie sabe donde estoy. Esto podría ser la cosa más estúpida que jamás había hecho.

Calma, Bella. Me digo a mi misma. Él no te hará daño, o eso creo… ¡No! No te hará daño. Además, aunque quisiera, tu puedes defenderte. No tienes nada que temer. Él único que esta en peligro es él, ya que está solo con una caza vampiros sin nadie que le ayude.

Miro alrededor. Se ha acabado el asfalto.

Si fuera una chica inteligente y practica, acabaría con esto ahora. Lo distraería de alguna manera, sacaría el pequeño frasco que tengo el bolsillo y lo adormecería, para luego llevarlo con los de la organización, acabando con esto de una vez por todas. Pero, como soy una completa idiota (Me he enamorado él, ya se pueden imaginar mi grado de idiotez) y quiero retrasar el momento y mi dolor, me quedo quieta y no digo ni hago nada.

-Bueno, aquí se acaba el asfalto.- dice él- Caminaremos de aquí en adelante-

-No me habías dicho que teníamos que caminar- dije. Agradezco mentalmente a D, que me hiso obligatoriamente usar zapatillas muy ligeras.

-¿Supone algún problema?

Lo dijo como si esperara que fuera así.

-No-

Era cierto. No me molestaba caminar, además traía los zapatos adecuados.

-No te preocupes, sólo son unos ocho kilómetros y no iremos deprisa.-

¿Ocho kilómetros?¿Caminando? Claro que eso no sería ningún problema. Lo único que me molestaba era que caminar tomaría un poco de tiempo en llegar a… sea cual sea el lugar al que me pensaba llevar.

Bajamos del auto. Hace un poco de calor por lo que desprendo de mi suéter y lo anudo en mi cintura, contenta de haberme puesto una blusa ligera y sin mangas. Gracias a D, también. Eso hace que me pregunte una cosa ¿Ella sabía a donde Edward tenía planeado llevarme?

La respuesta era muy obvia. Si.

Esta vez, no me molesto en enojarme y resentirme con ella. Decidí que, como al parecer D no tenía intenciones de irse y dejarme en paz, debía, de alguna manera, acostumbrarme a ella.

No seguimos la senda. En vez de eso, nos adentramos en el sombrío bosque.

Llevaba desabotonada la camiseta blanca sin mangas, por lo que la suave superficie de su piel se veía desde el cuello hasta los marmóreos contornos de su pecho, sin que su perfecta musculatura quedara oculta debajo de la ropa. La desesperación me hirió en lo más hondo al comprender que era demasiado perfecto. No había manera de que aquella criatura celestial estuviera hecha

para mí...

¿Qué criatura celestial?¡¿Que criatura celestial?!¡Es un vampiro, por Dios! ¡No es ninguna criatura celestial! ¡Así que para ya!¡Tienes hasta el final del día para que dejes de sentir esas cosas por él! Me grité a mi misma.

No resultó tan duro como me había temido. El camino era plano la mayor parte del tiempo y estuvo a mi lado para sostenerme al pasar por los húmedos helechos y los mosaicos de musgo. Cuando teníamos que sortear árboles caídos o pedruscos, me ayudaba, levantándome por el codo y soltándome en cuanto la senda se despejaba. Su ayuda era totalmente innecesaria, pero no impedí que lo hiciera. El toque gélido de su piel sobre la mía hacía palpitar mi corazón invariablemente. Las dos veces en que esto sucedió miré de reojo su rostro, estaba segura de que él oía mis latidos.

Intenté mantener los ojos lejos de su cuerpo perfecto tanto como me fue posible, pero a menudo no podía resistir la tentación de mirarle. Recorrimos en silencio la mayor parte del trayecto. De vez en cuando, Edward formulaba una pregunta al azar, una de las que no me había hecho en los dos días anteriores de interrogatorio. Me interrogó sobre mis cumpleaños, los profesores en la escuela primaria y las mascotas de mi infancia... Tuve que admitir que había renunciado a ellas después de que se murieran tres peces de forma seguida. Rompió a reír con más fuerza de lo que me tenía acostumbrada... De los bosques desiertos se levantó un eco similar al tañido de las campanas.

Le conté mis desafortunadas caídas. Las cosas que había visto y me habían contado. Algunos anécdotas de mi infancia. Como esa vez que fuimos a un día de campo con mamá, Cassandra, su abuela y su padre. Terminé tirando a Cassandra al lago, harta de su alardeo de saber nadar. Ella misma aseguró que sabía nadar perfectamente, cuando en realidad no. Tío Oscar tuvo que sacarla cuando empezó a gritar y llorar. Su abuela hiso todo un show, con lagrimas y todo. Cassandra también aportó con el espectáculo, claro. Se hiso la que había tragado agua y que se estaba muriendo y no se que más. Edward se rió aun mas cuando empecé a imitarla.

-Oye…- dije, tratando de llamar la atención de Edward, que aun seguía riéndose por lo ultimo que le conté, cuando le puse cabe a Cassandra, ella se tropezó con mi pie y calló, hundiendo su cara exactamente en el pastel que habíamos llevado para comer.

-Lo ultimo no fue a propósito, yo solo quería que se callera, no que se ensuciara. De verdad, no vi el pastel- aseguré- Pobre.

-¿Ella?- se las arregló para decir.

-No- negué- El pastel. Todo un desperdicio de comida.-

Le dije que había hecho eso porque Cassandra, una vez mas, comenzó a hacer alardes. Esta vez de que era mas alta que yo. Por supuesto que tenía que serlo, yo tenía once y ella catorce, además no eran mas alta que yo por apenas unos centímetros.

-¿Edward?- lo intenté de nuevo.

Él me miró.

-He pensado que no tenemos que seguir caminando- dije.

-¿No?- me preguntó-¿Quieres… quieres que te lleve de vuelta a casa?-

-¡No, no!- dije rápidamente cuando vi su semblante decaer y volverse triste- Lo que quiero decir es que no es necesario caminar, podemos correr-

Me miró de manera interrogante por unos segundos, antes de que en su rostro reluciera la comprensión.

-Oh- dijo

-Mira, solo es una sugerencia. Podemos seguir caminando...-

-No, no, esta bien ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? Si tu...- Se detuvo.

-Está bien, puedes decirlo, soy un fenómeno. -

-Bella, no…-

-¿Seguimos caminando, entonces?- corté.

Edward no parecía querer dejar el tema ahí, pero se rindió con un suspiro finalmente.

-Podemos correr, si quieres.- sonrió, de repente divertido por algo- Aunque quizás tengas algunos problemas para igualar mi ritmo-

-¿Así que eres rápido?- le pregunto, dejando de caminar.

Él también deja de caminar.

-Soy el mas rápido de mi familia, hasta ahora- dice. Parece orgulloso de eso.

-Bueno, yo también soy rápida- digo

-¿Mas que yo?-

-No lo se. Quizás-

Me mira y sonríe.

-No te vayas a ofender, pero no lo creo-

-¿Quieres apostar?- erguí la espalda y levanté la barbilla en un clara postura desafiante.

-¿Quieres tu?-

-Claro, solo dime hasta donde-

Acordamos la meta, el que llegase primero, ganaba. Me sorprendió lo mucho que me emocionó esta pequeña carrera. Hace mucho que no tenía una y, la ultima que tuve, una carrera de verdad, no fue buena precisamente.

Cuando tenía catorce años, competí con Antonio, y gané.

Fue durante una carrera grupal y era obligatoria para todo aquel que estaba en proceso de entrenamiento. Antonio había sido arrogante, fanfarrón, y yo no lo pude soportar. Solíamos ser amigos, cuando éramos niños y recién nos conocimos. Antes de que se volviera tan… No podía soportar ver en lo que se había convertido, mirándolo actuar como si fuera un regalo de Dios para nuestra organización.

Antes de darme cuenta, estábamos corriendo a través de la noche, los gritos de ánimo zumbando en mis oídos. Antonio tenía quince años, y era un "Cazador A", uno de los mejores que hay.

Los "Cazadores" se divide en tres grupos : "Cazador A" , "Cazador B" y "Cazador C"

Los A, por supuesto, son los mejores. Primera clase por decirlo así. Cuando eres un "Cazador A", tienes más privilegios, y mas posibilidades de llegar a ser parte del "Consejo" o los "Lideres" .

Los "Cazadores B" no son tan buenos. No tienen tantos privilegios. Pero tampoco son malos haciendo su trabajo. Digamos que están en el medio. Ellos mayormente terminan siendo "Entrenadores" o "Buscadores" , enseñando o ejerciendo alguna otra profesión.

Y los "Cazadores C" bueno, ya se dan una idea ¿no? Una parte de ellos no regresa de las misiones.

No todos somos "Cazadores" en la organización, solo los mas jóvenes y fuertes. Los demás son "Mensajeros", ellos se encargan de comprar las cosas para la Organización y nos dan uno que otro recado. Los Entrenadores, Profesores, Buscadores, y los demás ocupan cargos administrativos.

Ahora, yo también soy una "Cazadora A", pero en ese tiempo no lo era.

Yo probablemente termine siendo parte del Consejo o los Lideres. Y si no llego tan alto, seré una entrenadora o profesora.

Me conformo con ser una profesora de Literatura.

No debería haber ganado, pero lo hice. En la sombra de la luna, me revelé a mí misma a ser más que "La hermosa aprendiz de la organización" Más que la niña que entró en depresión durante un mes luego de la muerte su mamá. Demostrar que yo no solo había escapado de un vampiro por un golpe de suerte. Que ya no era esa niñita que recibió una paliza el primer día de entrenamiento.

Antonio cambió después de eso. De repente, él no estaba enfocado en ser el mejor, sino en ganar lo mejor. Me convertí en el premio. Durante años me arrepentí de ganar esa carrera, odié la atención adicional que esta me trajo.

Pero ahora, quiero correr. Quiero demostrarle que de lo soy capaz. Que puedo ser mas rápida que él.

Contamos hasta tres… y despegamos, por decirlo así.

Y corrí sintiéndome bien. Quiero decir, no era sólo el placer de ganar y demostrarle lo rápida que era. Si no que este acto físico de correr me gustaba, lo disfrutaba. Mis pies aceleraban raídamente sobre suelo. Era como si mis pies apenas hicieran contacto con el suelo y quisieran volar hacia el cielo. Mi corazón latía, con fuerza pero no con sensación de malestar sino cómodamente. Era más bien como si sintiera alegría. Podría correr así para siempre.

-¡Si!- grito, eufórica, levantando un puño en el aire- ¡Gané!

-No estaba corriendo en serio, además la meta era mas allá- dice Edward, apareciendo atrás de mi.

-Ah, vamos, no me vengas con eso- le digo.

Él suspira.

-Esta bien, esta bien. Has ganado. Me has ganado. Eres mas rápida que yo.- admite, con las dos manos en lo alto.

-¿Ves? Te lo dije. Nadie puede ganarme en rapidez- dije, muy pagada de mi misma-

-Bueno, quizás me hayas ganado en rapidez, pero…-

-Pero ¿Qué?- inquirí.

-Dudo mucho que puedas ganarme en fuerza-

Ajá ¿Otro reto? Listo, ya he ganado, amigo.

-¿Quieres ver?- le pregunto, dando un paso hacia él.

-No… Mejor lo dejamos así.- dice.

-Bien- dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

¡Rayos! De verdad quería…

Él se me abalanzó. Así, de repente. Sin avisar.

Seguro pensaba que, contando el factor sorpresa, podría ganarme, pensando en que no lo vería venir.

¡Ja! ¡Que equivocado estaba!

Mi cuerpo se mueve casi por si solo, como si tuviera vida propia, le miro y empujo su pecho con una mano, sale volando y termina estrellándose contra un árbol y rompiendo este.

Él no se levantó, solo se quedó allí, probablemente sorprendido por mi fuerza.

Primero me siento contenta de haber contrarrestado su ataque y haberle demostrado cuan fuerte podía ser, pero, después de unos segundos, esa alegría se esfumó y se convirtió en preocupación.

¿Cómo pude haber hecho esto?

Camino rápidamente hacia él.

-¿E-estas bien?- le pregunté, con voz un poco temblorosa.

-¿No vas a matarme?- ríe.

Por su tono de voz, es obvio que es una broma, pero no puedo evitar que mi corazón de un fuerte latido y que mi mente viaje hasta el momento en donde de verdad tenga que hacerlo.

-De verdad, tienes que dejar de atacarme por sorpresa, vas a salir lastimado- digo.

-Voy a tomarlo muy en cuenta de hoy en adelante- dice muy solemne, aunque sigue sonriendo.

-Si- asiento

Le tiendo una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Él la toma, pero en vez de levantarse, tira de mi, pierdo el equilibrio y caigo encima de él.

-¡Oye!- exclamo, dándole un empujón. Quiero parecer seria y trato de mantener una expresión enojada, pero una estúpida sonrisa está apareciendo en mi rostro sin que pueda evitarlo.

Mi empujón y mi reclamo solo le hace reír.

-Te ríes de mi, ¿eh?- digo.

Me caigo de espaldas, arrastrándolo a él conmigo, luego giro de manera que yo quede sobre él. De pronto, él hace que nos giremos, quedando esta vez sobre mi. Lo empujo y hago los mismo.

No se como, pero estamos enredados y cubiertos de hojas, riéndonos y luchando para ver quien queda sobre quien, cambiando de posición a cada rato.

Al final, yo quedo sobre él, apoyando las manos en su pecho.

-Gané- dije-

- Ganaste- dice él, que no parece verse afectado.

Reímos un poco mas.

Pronto, las risas se van apagando. Ahora, solo nos sonreímos el uno al otro.

Tenía su semblante a escasos centímetros del mío. De hecho, los muslos y el torso de Edward estaban pegados a los míos. Ay, Dios, qué bien olía. Empecé a tener dificultades para respirar, y no era por la carreara o la pelea de hace un rato precisamente. Habría dado cualquier cosa por ser capaz de leerle la mente en ese instante. Él parecía estar observándome del mismo modo que ayer.

Edward levanta una mano y acaricia suavemente mi mejilla.

Tan cerca. Solo tenía que bajar la cabeza y …

-Eh, bueno, creo que si seguimos así nunca llegaremos. Mejor nos ponemos en marcha de una vez, ¿no?-

Y con eso, maté el momento.

Ruedo sobre mi misma, dejando de estar sobre él, y me levanto. Me sacudo y quito una que otra hoja que se haya adherido en mi ropa en la pelea.

Él también hace lo mismo.

-Si, tienes razón- acuerda, aunque no parece muy convencido-

-¿Esta muy lejos?- pregunto, haciéndome la que nada ha pasado.

-No. ¿Ves ese fulgor de ahí delante?

-Humm -miré atentamente a través del denso follaje del bosque - ¿Debería verlo?

Esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

-Puede que sea un poco pronto para tus ojos.-

-Tendré que pedir hora para visitar al oculista -murmuré.

Su sonrisa se hizo más pronunciada.

Pero entonces, después de recorrer otros cien metros, pude ver sin ningún problema una luminosidad en los árboles que se hallaban delante de mí, un brillo que era amarillo en lugar de verde. Caminé mas rápido, mi avidez crecía conforme avanzaba. Edward me dejó que yo fuera delante y me siguió en silencio.

Alcancé el borde de aquel remanso de luz y atravesé la última franja de helecho para entrar en el lugar más maravilloso que había visto en mi vida.

La pradera era un pequeño círculo perfecto lleno de flores silvestres: violetas, amarillas y de tenue blanco. Podía oír el burbujeo musical de un arroyo que fluía en algún lugar cercano. El sol estaba exactamente en lo alto, colmando el redondel de una blanquecina calima luminosa. Pasmada, caminé sobre la mullida hierba en medio de las flores, balanceándose al cálido aire dorado. Me di media vuelta para compartir con él todo aquello, pero Edward no estaba detrás de mí como yo creía. Repentinamente alarmada, giré a mí alrededor en su busca.

Finalmente lo localicé, inmóvil debajo de la densa sombra del dosel de ramas, en el mismo borde del claro, mientras me contemplaba con ojos cautelosos. Sólo entonces recordé lo que la belleza del prado me había hecho olvidar : Edward y el sol. Seguro le preocupaba que lo viera. Sin tan solo supiera que había visto muchas veces a vampiros brillar.

Le sonreí para infundirle valor y le hice señas para que se reuniera conmigo, acercándome un poco más. Alzó una mano en señal de aviso y yo vacilé, y retrocedí un paso.

Edward pareció inspirar hondo antes de salir al brillante resplandor del mediodía.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí está el capitulo que les prometí. Se que dije que subiría el miércoles y hoy es martes, la razón es que mañana no tendré tiempo para subir. Y como ya tenía el capi listo, pues lo subí.**

**El proximo capitulo a es será mi favorito, ¿por que será? xD**

**El sábado subo el siguiente capitulo. ¡Besitos! ^^ **


	35. Cap 26 : Rompiendo las reglas (Part 3)

**Rompiendo las reglas, abriendo mi corazón (Parte tres)**

Cerré los ojos, sintiendo la suave brisa acariciar y revolver levemente mis cabellos. El sol había salido lo suficiente para calentar mi piel también. Que bien se sentía estar aquí, en este hermoso prado, junto a la persona que, estúpidamente, amaba.

-¿Vienes aquí frecuentemente?- le pregunto.

-Si- asintió.

-¿Por qué?-

-Vengo aquí mayormente cuando quiero estar solo. Este lugar me da paz. Me da esperanza. Cuando sale el sol, es hermoso aquí. Silencia el ruido que está constantemente en mi cabeza…-

-Y cuando quieres escapar de Tanya- agrego.

Él se ríe, con esa risa tan encantadora que tiene.

-Si, también.-

Ya me gustaría tener un lugar como este, donde poder estar sola y en paz. Tengo mi propia casa, claro, pero no se compara con este hermoso lugar. ¿Por qué yo no puedo tener un lugar así, especial? Nunca he tenido uno. Cuando era pequeña el único lugar donde podía estar sola era mi habitación (No siempre ya que cuando vivíamos en la casa de la abuela compartía cuarto con mamá) Y bueno, el baño, que era donde casi siempre me encerraba cuando quería llorar. Y tenía que ser silenciosa si no quería que alguien me escuche. Ahora en la organización también es igual, mi único lugar privado es mi habitación. Tal vez ya era hora de buscarme un sitio para mi también.

Miro alrededor, tratando de imaginarle a él aquí, solo.

-¿No te asusto?- me preguntó Edward.

A pesar de un tenue rubor, producido de su reciente salida de caza , su piel centelleaba literalmente como si tuviera miles de nimios diamantes incrustados en ella. Estaba con la camiseta abierta sobre su escultural pecho incandescente y los brazos desnudos centelleando al sol. Mantenía cerrados los deslumbrantes párpados de suave azul lavanda, aunque no dormía, por supuesto. Parecía una estatua perfecta, tallada en algún tipo de piedra ignota, lisa como el mármol, reluciente como el cristal.

-No- dije-

Extendí un dedo con indecisión y acaricié el dorso de su mano reluciente, que descansaba sobre el césped al alcance de la mía. Otra vez me maravillé de la

textura perfecta de suave satén, fría como la piedra. Cuando alcé la vista, había abierto los ojos y me miraba. Una rápida sonrisa curvó las comisuras de sus labios.

-Siento mucho defraudarte, pero no te vez tan aterrador como piensas-

En realidad, se ve todo lo opuesto a lo aterrador.

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia y sus dientes refulgieron al sol. Poco a poco, me acerqué más y extendí toda la mano para trazar los contornos de su antebrazo con las yemas de los dedos.

- ¿Te molesta? - pregunté, ya que había vuelto a cerrar los ojos.

-No-respondió, aun sin abrirlos -no te puedes imaginar cómo se siente eso-

Suspiró.

Creo que si puedo imaginarlo, pensé.

Si él sentía lo mismo que yo sentía cuando él me tocaba...

Siguiendo el suave trazado de las venas azules del pliegue de su codo, mi mano avanzó con suavidad sobre los perfectos músculos de su brazo. Estiré la otra mano para darle la vuelta a la de Edward. Al comprender mi pretensión, dio la vuelta a su mano con uno de esos desconcertantes y fulgurantes movimientos suyos. Esto me sobresaltó un poco, mis dedos se paralizaron en su brazo por un breve segundo.

-Lo siento - murmuró. Le busqué con la vista a tiempo de verle cerrar los ojos de nuevo -. Contigo resulta demasiado fácil ser yo mismo.-

-Si, a mi también me pasa-

-¿Si?-

-Si- asentí.

Y eso, no estaba bien. Quererlo tampoco estaba bien. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta. ¿Como pude haber sido tan estúpida para enamorarme de él? ¿Cómo es que fui tan débil, ilusa, para caer en esto?¿Por que tengo sentir esas cosas, y justo por él?

Muy típico de mi, querer siempre a las personas equivocadas.

-Eso no parece agradarte- dijo él, observando la expresión triste y afligida que seguro debí haber puesto.

Sonrío y sigo acariciándole.

-No es eso, solo que…-

Me callo. No puedo continuar, principalmente porque no se que decir.

-¿Qué?¿Que es lo que te preocupa?-

Tu, eso es lo que me preocupa. Me preocupa lo que siento por ti. Que no debería sentir, pero lo siento, y ya no se que hacer. Si yo fuera una humana común y corriente… si él no fuera un vampiro… ¿Por qué tenía que ser él, justamente él, un vampiro?¡Dios, ¿Por qué tenias que ponerlo en mi camino?¿Por que, cuando todo estaba bien, tenía que aparecer él y volcar de cabeza mi mundo, el mundo tranquilo que yo había formado finalmente y donde, sea como se, estaba bien?!

-Es por lo que soy, ¿cierto?- dice él, de pronto.

Alzo la vista y le miro con los ojos un poco abiertos de la sorpresa y miedo, por un momento pienso que me ha leído la mente y que ya sabe toda la verdad. Pero, después de unos segundos, mi cabeza desecha esa idea. Si supiera ya la verdad, habría reaccionado de una manera muy diferente.

Las cosas serian muy diferentes también si él no fuera lo que es. Si yo no fuera lo que soy.

-Si, en parte si.. ¡Pero no es por lo que tu crees!- dije rápidamente, viendo como su rostro decae comprobando su suposición.

-Eso es normal - dice. Retira su brazo y mi mano se queda en el aire.- No tienes que seguir haciendo esto, seguro te da repulsión tocarme-

-¡No, no! ¡No digas eso, me gusta tocarte!- siento como me sonrojo furiosamente al decir eso. Aun así, continuo- Quiero decir, yo… No me das repulsión. Nunca podrías darme repulsión-

Estiro nuevamente mi mano y toco suavemente la suya. Poco a poco, voy subiendo hasta su antebrazo, él vuelve a cerrar los ojos y suspira.

-No haría esto si fuera así, no soy tan buena actriz, ¿sabes?-

No, no lo soy. Normalmente, como ya he dicho antes, me da asco tocar a los de su especie.

Subo hasta su cuello. Su nuca. Siento la suavidad de su cabello, era tan suave como parecía, enredo mis dedos en el por unos segundos, aun cuando me ordené a mi misma no hacerlo.

Instintivamente, me acerqué unos milímetros a él.

Estaba tan cerca, solo tenía que… No. No podía permitirme llegar tan lejos.

Retrocedí lo que había avanzado. Mis dedos abandonaron su cabello y volvieron a su mano.

Él abre los ojos, pero yo no le miro, no quiero arriesgarme a perderme en ellos.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que está mal?- el saca su mano que está bajo la mía y la toma de nuevo, entrelazando nuestro dedos. Sus ojos buscan los míos- ¿A que le tienes miedo?-

Tengo miedo… tengo miedo a… ¡Ya no sé! Estoy tan confundida, me siento tan desgraciada. Impotente. Querer hacer algo que no puedo hacer. Querer a alguien que no puedo tener.

-Bella, ¿Qué sucede?- me pregunto.

Si supiera todo lo que sucede, lo que le sucederá.

Su preocupación me hace querer llorar aun más.

Con la mano que tenía libre tomó mi barbilla e hiso que lo mirara… Sus ojos… Oh, sus ojos. Me quedé hechizada con ellos, queriendo perderme en sus ojos como piscinas de oro.

Y sé, en algún lugar de mi conciencia, que ha llegado el momento. La hora de la verdad, el adiós definido.

Debo cortar ahora, antes de que las cosas se pongas mas complicadas de lo que ya estaban.

Es hora de decir adiós. Fue bonito, mientras duró. Tener a una persona que, aparentemente, te quiere y se preocupa por ti. Tener a alguien a quien querer. Con quien soñar despierta. Había deseado esto. Lo anhelaba, soñaba con eso. Pero para mí en ese tiempo no había nadie. Nadie. Cualquier chico,

incluso imaginario, sólo se siente como el segundo mejor. ¿El segundo mejor de qué? Ni siquiera tenía una imagen del novio perfecto. Sólo sabía que debía existir. Por ahí, en algún lugar. Porque tengo todos estos sentimientos… de amor, deseo, ganas de ser tocada, y sueños de ser besada y querida… pero enfocados en nadie. Me dan ganas de gritar de frustración. Me hace sentir como un bicho raro. Aunque yo sabía perfectamente que para mi eso no sería posible, y estaba bien.

¿Por qué tuve que encontrar todo eso en él?¿Por que tengo que quererlo a él?

Siento que mi corazón late, fuerte, como no lo había hecho en años, quizás nunca. Ya que siempre, de alguna manera, me he sentido sola. Aun cuando mamá vivía y mi vida era mas o menos normal.

Me duele la garganta y mi corazón. Me estoy desmoronando por dentro y, muy pronto, también lo haré por fuera.

-Te amo- digo, con voz temblorosa. Una forma de disculparme, de despedirme, de decirle, insuficientemente, en una palabra, lo que siento por él. Lo amaba y se lo había dicho, ahora tenía todo el poder en sus manos, le había dado la llave para hacer con mi corazón lo que quisiera, incluso destrozarlo.

Él parece sorprendido por mis palabras, y estoy segura que yo también porque, aunque ustedes no lo crean, jamás, nunca, le he dicho a alguien que lo quiero. Ni siquiera a mamá, o a mi abuela. O a mis tíos. Nadie. Nunca he sido fanática de las demostraciones de afecto, soy bastante osca a veces. Cuando alguien decía que me quería, yo simplemente asentía con la cabeza o susurraba muy bajito y a las justas un "Yo también" Nunca he dicho un "Te quiero" abiertamente , lo he intentado de verdad. Y no es porque no los quisiera, no. Yo quería mucho a mi familia, pero simplemente, cada vez que quería decir esas palabras, se trababan y se me hacía imposible decirlas.

Pero decírselas a él me resultó tan fácil, agradable de decir…

Sería la primera y ultima vez que las dijera.

Él acaricia suavemente mi mejilla. Cierro los ojos ante su tan agradable caricia. También quiero memorizarla, grabar la maravillosa sensación con fuego en mi memoria. Él toma mi barbilla suavemente otra vez, y me acerca a su rostro. Me encuentro a mi misma inclinándome hacia él, deseando sentir sus labios contra los míos.

Y esta vez, no voy a detenerle, porque esta será la ultima oportunidad que tenga para besarlo, y no quiero perderla. Esta vez estamos solos, sin nadie que nos interrumpa. A menos que uno de los dos se eche para atrás en ultimo momento (O que Tanya aparezca de la nada gritando al estilo "¡Alto! Detengan esta boda", lo cual dudaba mucho) nadie nos iba a detener. Esta vez si iba a besarlo.

Que triste era que, nuestro primer beso, también sería el ultimo.

Disimuladamente, cojo el pequeño frasco para adormecerlo y lo oculto, apretándolo en mi mano, haciéndola un puño.

-Eres lo más importante para mí- susurra, cuando sus labios están milímetros de los míos.- Lo más importante que he tenido nunca.- Mi corazón se encoge ante sus palabras. Las mías tan simples en comparación con las suyas. Pero sobre todo, porque no soy merecedora de ellas- Ahora tu eres mi vida-

Quise responderle, decirle que también él era mi vida, pero no pude. No con lo que iba a hacer.

-Y de ese modo el león se enamoró de la oveja…- murmuró. Sentí como mi garganta se contrajo más.

Oveja. Yo no era ninguna oveja.

Un zorro quizás. Un astuto zorro disfrazado de oveja para engañar al león.

-Qué oveja tan estúpida - musité.

-Qué león tan morboso y masoquista-

Entonces, sus labios presionan suavemente los míos.

Y cuando eso pasa, en ese mismo instante, me doy cuenta que me he estado engañando a mi misma todo este tiempo.

No soy capaz de hacer esto.

No soy capaz de llevarlo con ellos para que lo maten.

No podía ni aunque quisiera porque si lo mataban después me tendría que matar yo.

No puedo hacerle esto a él. A él no.

No después de haberme dicho que me quería también, no después de haber sentido sus labios.

No se que voy a hacer, pero si de algo estoy segura es que no voy a llevarlo con los de la organización.

No voy a dejar que lo maten. No mientras yo esté con vida.

Aprieto fuertemente la mano en donde tenía sujeto el pequeño frasco, haciendo que este se rompa y que el liquido se deslice por mi mano. Los pequeño pedazos del embace me producen un poco de dolor, pero no me lastiman gravemente por lo que no me importa.

No se que pasará ahora, ni lo que voy a hacer. Pensaré en algo, pero no ahora. Se que tiene que haber una manera. Siempre hay una manera.

Así que me quedo por un momento, simplemente a disfrutar de la suavidad de sus labios en movimiento contra los míos, para olvidar un momento todos mis dolores, preocupaciones, temores, y simplemente relajarme en su abrazo. Por un momento, somos uno, tocándonos, amándonos. No hay más humanos o vampiros o cuestiones de convivencia. Sólo dos personas que sienten la innegable necesidad de conectar el uno con el otro, a nivel íntimo.

Te amo, vuelvo a decir, esta vez en mi mente.

Y, sin poder evitarlo, una lagrima se me escapa y se desliza por mi mejilla, cayendo finalmente en nuestras manos que estaban aun unidas.


	36. Cap 27: Una tarde más que memorable

**"Una tarde más que memorable"**

Suspiro. Juro que nunca en mi vida me he sentido tan feliz como me siento ahora. De verdad, me siento en la nubes, en algún lugar muy, muy alto en cielo.

Me he rendido. He admitido abiertamente que amo a Edward. Se lo he dicho. Lo que literalmente significa que he tirado por el retrete la misión que "supuestamente" tenía que cumplir.

¡Y me siento tan feliz!

Si, tal vez después de todo este tiempo, finalmente me volví loca.

¡Pero soy una lo loca feliz!

¿Así se sentirán todas las personas enamoradas? Pues ahora entiendo sus sonrisas y sus ojos brillantes y soñadores. Yo debo lucir así ahora.

No puedo creer que estoy aquí, en este hermoso prado, junto a la persona que amo. Tengo la espalda apoyada en el pecho de Edward, él me ha rodeado con sus brazos y yo he apoyado la cabeza en su cuello. Aspiro su aroma, huele tan bien. ¿Quién iba a decir que siendo lo que es me iba a hacer sentir así de feliz? En serio, si alguien me hubiera dicho que iba a terminar enamorándome de un vampiro, yo le habría llamado loco y reído en su cara.

Sus labios besan cariñosamente mi mejilla y yo sonrío.

-¿En que piensas?- me pregunta Edward, muy cerca de mi oído.- Aun me sigue resultando demasiado extraño no saberlo.

-Bueno, así es como los demás se sienten todo el tiempo-

-Una vida dura, supongo- dijo- Aun no me has contestado- me recordó-

Dudé, sin saber que decirle. En realidad no estaba pensando demasiado, solo en lo inmensamente feliz que me sentía. Eso me hiso pensar una cosa ¿Cómo se sentiría él?

-En lo feliz que me siento estando aquí, contigo- confesé, sonrojándome un poco- ¿Y tu?- le pregunté- ¿Qué piensas? Digo, tengo derecho a preguntar, ¿no?-

-Pensaba en lo perfecto que resultó todo esto- sentí una sonrisa en su voz- Siento una inmensurable felicidad… nada en realidad se le puede comparar. Bueno, quizá cuando dijiste que me amabas- Dudó un momento- También lo dijiste anoche, cuando estabas dormida-

Me tensé al instante y me giré hacia él.

-¿Y por que no me lo dijiste?- le pregunté, hasta yo misma me di cuanta del punto de histeria con que sonó mi voz.

-No quería incomodarte- trata de calmarme-

-¿Cuándo fue eso?-

-Fue… exactamente después de que te volvieras a quedar dormida, cuando regresé a tu a tu habitación. -

Me congelo.

¿Dice que regresó… ayer en la noche?

-¿Tu… volviste otra vez?-

-Si.- asintió- No pensaba hacerlo, de verdad, no iba a regresar. Pero luego pensé en ti, y tu tobillo, podrías necesitar ayuda… Bueno, tal vez esa fue mi excusa para regresar y verte- sonrió un poco, avergonzado- Entonces lo dijiste, justo cuando entraba por tu ventana. Dijiste : Te quiero, Edward. Aunque no debe hacerlo. -

Yo ya no prestaba mucha atención a sus palabras, ni tampoco tenía vergüenza. Ahora solo pensaba en una sola cosa ¿Cómo diablos entró si yo había cerrado la ventana? ¡Recuerdo perfectamente haberla cerrado antes de acostarme en mi cama! ¿Cómo es que…?.

No se, pero siento que aquello tiene mucho que ver con D. Siento que, de alguna manera, ella tuvo que ver con que la ventana estuviera abierta, aun cuando yo la había cerrado.

-En ese momento pensé que lo había imaginado- continuó- Pero ahora se que no- levantó una mano y acarició suavemente mi cara.-

-Te amo, Edward- dije, mirándolo a los ojos-

-Lo sé. Ahora lo sé- susurró- Yo también te amo. -

Me besó, por segunda vez.

Y me olvidé de la ventana abierta y de la posible intervención de D. Rodee su cuello con los brazos y el hiso lo mismo con mi cintura, atrayéndome más hacia él. Que bien se sentía besar a la persona que amas. Si lo hubiese besado desde el primer momento, esa vez en el auto, ya lo habría sabido. Cuanto me había perdido.

Nos separamos cuando yo realmente necesité respirar. Maldije internamente mis necesidades humanas.

-Esto se te está dando mejor de lo que pensaba- comenté, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, él aun me tenía rodeada con sus brazos.

-¿A que te refieres?- me preguntó-

-A todo esto. El hecho de estar juntos y que no te afecte más mi… sangre.- Dije la ultima palabra mucho mas bajo que el resto de la oración.

-Ah, eso- musitó-

-Si… ¿Por qué?- le pregunté.

No me contestó.

-¿Edward?- le llamé, alzando la cabeza para mirarlo-

Él desvió la vista, evitando mis ojos. Tenía un gesto pensativo y … ¿sorprendido?

-¿Edward?¿Que pasa?- pregunté, esta vez con mas insistencia. Estaba empezando a ponerme nerviosa y a asustarme.

-Ya.. Ya no me afecta, Bella. Hace mucho, en realidad. No tienes que preocuparte por eso-

Me dio un rápido beso en la frente e hiso que vuelva a apoyarme en su pecho.

Pero yo no me había tragado su explicación. Alcé la vista de nuevo.

-Hay algo que no me has dicho- digo firmemente, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

No me dice nada. Yo hago ademan de separarme.

-No, estoy bien. Lo digo en serio. El olor de tu sangre ya no es un problema para mi- dice rápidamente, atrayéndome de vuelta hacia él.

Pero aun sigo sintiendo que me oculta algo, y algo grande.

-No me estas diciendo todo- le vuelvo a repetir.

-A ti no se te puede ocultar nada, ¿verdad?- sonríe, aunque su mirada sigue siendo seria.

-Por supuesto que no-

-¿Y tampoco piensas dejarlo pasar?-

-No- negué.

No cuando él tiene cara de preocupación y no me quiere responder.

Él aun no me responde, y eso me preocupa. ¿Qué es lo que no me quiere decir?¿Por que no me lo quiere decir?

-¿Qué, Edward? Dime.- insisto.

Parece estar pensándolo, pensando si decirme o no, y me mira de soslayo, estudiándome.

Finalmente él suspira, como si se estuviera rindiendo.

-Bella, ya no me afecta tu sangre porque… no puedo olerla.- me suelta-

¿Qué? ¿Cómo que…? Mis neuronas están en estado de shock. Yo estoy en estado de shock ¿Que quiere decir con eso?

-¿Que?- dije, en un susurro. Es lo único que puedo decir.

Lo veo mirar a los lados, como si estuviese buscando una escapatoria o donde ocultarse para no continuar.

-Podía el primer día, y vaya que podía- tragó- Por eso me fui, tenía que irme si no quería…- se detuvo. Continuó después de una larga pausa- Pero luego, cuando regresé y volví a tenerte cerca, no fue tan malo como la primera vez. Era mas, mucho mas soportable- Me miró. Al parecer no vio nada malo en rostro así que continuó- Conforme iban pasando los días, se volvía más y más fácil estar cerca de ti. Como si cada día que pasara tu escencia fuera disminuyendo. Hasta que al final, ya no me afectaba en absoluto. Bueno, solo un poco. Aun puedo sentir tu maravillosa fragancia- pasó su nariz suavemente por mi cabello y aspiró- Si, aun puedo, pero no como antes. Ya no deseo… ya no siento deseos de beber tu sangre. - Se alejó un poco- Pensé que tu de alguna manera, conscientemente, estabas haciendo eso, para facilitarme las cosas. Pero si me lo estas preguntando, quiere decir que no-

Estaba paralizada. Mi mente también lo estaba, pero después pude reaccionar, encajar las palabras que me había dicho Edward, y darle sentido en mi cerebro. Él me estaba diciendo que, al principio, le afectó mucho el olor de mi sangre. Pero que, poco a poco, ya no podía percibirla. O sea, que iba desapareciendo poco a poco… o algo así.

Eso me hiso recordar a las palabras del maldito vampiro que asesino a mi madre.

-¿Sabes? Algo muy extraño pasó en la mañana. Antes de entrar en tu casa, sentí dos presencias. Pero, cuando entré y la revisé, solo estaba tu madre allí. Era tu madre ¿No?- Me preguntó, como si estuviésemos teniendo una conversación normal en ves de estar a punto de matarme- En fin- dijo cuando no le respondí- El caso es que, tu si estabas en la casa. Vi como te sacaba desmayada la policía- había burla en su voz- ¿Cómo es que no estabas cuando entré? Toda tu, tu presencia, tu olor, todo, desapareció. Eso no es normal, los humanos como tu no pueden hacer eso.

Entonces lo que dijo era cierto.

No sabía como era que pasaba eso, pero lo que si sabía era que los humanos comunes y corrientes no hacen desaparecer su aroma. Su escencia no puede desaparecer. No puede.

Los cazavampiros tampoco pueden, no pueden hacer desaparecer su escencia o su olor. Es imposible, nadie, nadie puede.

Yo soy la única.

La única rara.

La extraña y anormal.

-¿Y dices que no soy rara?- le pregunté en broma con una sonrisa, aunque la diversión no llegaron a mis ojos. Bajé la vista.

-Por eso no quería decírtelo, sabía que te ibas a sentir mal- dijo él, sosteniendo y levantando mi rostro con una mano- Nunca debes pensar negativamente de ti- sus ojos bajaron hasta quedar a la altura de los míos- No hay nada malo en ti, Bella-

-¿Y como explicas que…?-

Me besó. Interrumpiéndome. Haciendo que olvide el tema de nuestra discusión. Haciendo que me olvide de todo, en realidad.

-No pienses que eres un bicho raro- dice cuando finalmente nos separamos-

-Eres un tramposo- digo. Quiero parecer molesta, pero mi sonrisa me delata.

-¿Lo ves? De no ser por eso, no sería tan sencillo poder hacer esto-

-Pero…-

Edward vuelve a callarme con un beso.

-¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir haciendo eso?- le pregunto cuando nos separamos.

No es que me moleste.

-Hasta que saques de tu cabeza esa absurda idea de que eres un bicho raro o que algo está mal en ti- responde.

-Si es así, nunca me la sacaré-

Él me mira especulativamente por uno segundos , luego sonríe.

-Tienes razón.- coincide- Entonces, será todo lo contrario. No volveré a besarte hasta que quites esa idea de tu cabeza- dice firmemente.

Entiendo lo que está haciendo. Sorprendentemente, su pequeño juego me hace sentir mejor y sonrió un poco.

-¿Qué? Pero yo quiero besarte- musité, fingiendo un expresión triste, siguiéndole la corriente.

-Yo también, Bella. Por eso, cuanto antes borres aquel pensamiento de tu hermosa cabeza, mejor-

Acerca tentativamente sus labios a los míos, casi rosándolos. Su delicioso aliento me aturde y olvido lo que iba a decir. Levanto mis brazos y rodeo su cuello, enredando mis dedos en su cabello, tratando de acercarlo.

-No hay nada malo en ti- dice Edward, rosando sus labios con los míos al hablar. Suspiro- Nunca debes pensar eso, no cuando eres maravillosamente perfecta-

Sonrío contra su boca.

Tal vez para él lo sea, pero, aceptémoslo, no lo soy. Ni siquiera para mi misma.

Soy rara.

Incluso ante los demás cazavampiros, que de por sí no son normales. Pero ellos lo eran, antes de unirse, eran chicos comunes y corrientes.

Yo nunca lo fui. Ni ahora ni cuando era pequeña, antes que me uniera a la organización.

Nunca he sido normal y, probablemente, nunca lo seré.

Pero él me quiere así, a pesar de saber y haberse dado cuenta de todas mis rarezas.

Él piensa que soy perfecta. Aquel pensamiento me entristece un poco. Si tan solo supiera…

Pero el piensa que lo soy, y me quiere.

Con eso me basta.

Doy un pequeño asentimiento, aceptando lo que él me había dicho, y cierro los ojos cuando sus labios tocan los míos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Miro atenta, pero rápidamente, a los lados. Buscando algún signo de Edward. No hay nada. Bien, aun no me a encontrado.

Luego de que Edward y yo abandonamos el prado, insistió en que me subiera a su espalda para regresar, cosa que me parecía innecesaria ya que yo podía correr igual de rápido que él, incluso más. Pero me insistió y bueno, yo terminé aceptando. Que les digo, no pude resistirme a su manera de convencerme. Supe que iba a ceder en cuanto me besó, o cuando me dio esas mirada que fácilmente hacia que me derrita y… Así que, conclusión, terminé aceptando.

La cosa es que, cuando llegamos, el empezó a fanfarronear diciendo que era muy rápido y eso, entonces yo le contradije y saqué a flote nuestra reciente carrera, la cual yo había ganado. Entonces, el me desafió a otra carrera, y yo gustosamente acepté. Pero, a comparación de la vez anterior, el me estaba igualando. Yo, viendo que podía ganarme, decidí hacer un movimiento rápido.

Ese movimiento rápido fue lanzarme encima suyo. Y besarlo.

Edward, como supuse, me respondió. Y antes de que mi conciencia se disperse, me alejé rápidamente de él y corrí. Cuando él se dio cuenta corrió detrás de mi, pero ya era demasiado tarde, yo ya había ganado.

Recuerdo exactamente sus palabras y las mías:

_-Eres una pequeña tramposa- dijo, apareciendo de entre los arboles._

_-Pudiste haberme rechazado y seguir corriendo- justifiqué. - ¡Volví a ganar!_

_-Eso no se hace, Bella- me regañó_

_-¿Ah, si?¿Y que harás al respecto?- le pregunté, desafiante-_

_-¡Oh, pagaras por eso!-_

_De pronto vi como sus ojos cambiaron y se volvieron divertidos y acechadores._

_-¡Tendrás que atraparme primero!- canturreé._

_Y eché a correr._

Y aquí estoy, escondiéndome de él. Ya me ha atrapado un par de veces pero sigo huyendo ¡No puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto! Edward y yo ya éramos lo bastante mayores para estar realizando estos juegos tan infantiles, sobre todo él (no se su edad pero de seguro debe tener regular de años) pero a pesar de eso aquí estábamos, jugando como dos niños.

Y aun así, no recuerdo la ultima vez que me sentí tan contenta y llena de vida.

Con una sonrisa, salto del árbol donde me había subido, cayendo con las piernas ligeramente flexionadas. Vuelvo a mirar a los lados. Aun no hay señales de…

Me tiro al suelo y esquivo a Edward antes de que me atrape.

Él logra coger mi tobillo, pero yo me zafo de su agarre y me levanto rápidamente. Una risita se me escapa mientras corro en dirección contraria.

¿Ahora entienden lo que digo?¡Esto es tan ridículamente infantil!

Pero a pesar de eso, yo quiero seguir.

Corro, sabiendo que él también debe estar corriendo atrás de mi. En momentos como estos, agradezco que Edward no pueda rastrearme por el olor, ya que me he dado cuenta que tiene que estar lo suficientemente cerca para hacerlo.

Tengo que admitirlo, era rápido, pero no más que yo, ¡nunca iba a atraparme!

Me trepo a un árbol con mucha facilidad, subiendo hasta la rama mas alta. Aguardo.

Solo alcancé a ver un borrón blanco pasar.

Sonreí. No se había percatado de que yo estaba arriba.

Estoy a punto de bajar del árbol cuando el aparece de nuevo, esta vez deteniéndose al lado del árbol donde estoy. Me tenso, pensando que me ha visto, pero cuando empieza a mirar a los lados, me doy cuenta de que no.

-¿Bella?¿Donde estas? Puedo sentirte cerca, en algún lugar, pero no logro localizarte por completo. Vamos, sal, solo quiero llevarte a casa- dice con voz inocente. Le hubiera creído si no fuera porque le estoy viendo sonreír ferozmente.

Silenciosamente, salto de la rama hacia la mas baja.

-Hola, Edward- dije con voz cantarina, en el mismo instante en que las puntas de mis pies y mis manos tocaban la rama, haciendo que esta se balancee un poco, pero sin romperse.

Él se gira hacia mi, un poco sobresaltado, para luego sonreír.

-Así que estabas allí, ¿vas a bajar y reunirte conmigo de una vez?- me pregunta, acercándose más a al árbol.

-Mmmm… a mi me parece que no- dije

-Entonces tendré que obligarte a bajar-

-¿Y como piensas hacerlo?- le pregunté desafiante, inclinándome hacia él.

-Humm…- meditó- Tal vez esto funcione- dijo mientras se acercaba más a mi.

Sabía lo que iba a hacer, así que le seguí el juego, inclinándome más hacia él, sosteniendo fuertemente en la rama para no perder el equilibrio y caer. Eso estropearía mis planes. Entonces, cuando sus labios estaban muy cerca a los míos, le empujé y calló al suelo. Inmediatamente salte del árbol y corrí.

-¡Eso ha sido tan tramposo, Bella!- le oí gritar a mis espaldas.

Solo pude reír, ¡Había caído en su propio juego!

- ¡No te escaparás por más que corras! - me amenazaba mientras comenzaba a correr tras de mí.-

-¡Nunca lograras alcanzarme!- le grite, mirando por encima de mi hombro-

Pero me equivoqué.

Ya había dicho con anterioridad que era realmente rápido, y lo era. Estaba a punto de alcanzarme, a unos poco metros de mi.

-¡Já! Ya eres mía- dijo al otro lado de dos arboles que estaban medio enredados y juntos, mirándome divertido.

Yo no podía dejar de reír, esto era tan surrealista. ¡Por Dios! éramos dos adultos... ¡jugando como niños! Bueno, yo aun era joven pero... ¡Nunca me había comportado así, ni siquiera cuando era chica!

- ¿Qué, me tienes miedo? - me provocaba mientras hacía el ademan de ir hacia un lado lo que me hizo gritar y correr hacia el otro.

- No dejaré que me atrapes- le contesté divertida tratando de tener siempre los arboles entre los dos.

-Te dije que me las pagarías, Bella. No debiste haber hecho trampa.- me amenazó y de un salto llegó casi a mi lado. Yo grité entre risas y salí corriendo en dirección contraria. Estaba casi segura que había escapado cuando sentí su cuerpo caer sobre mí, aunque afortunadamente se giró de manera que el golpe se lo llevó él.

- ¡Ah, Edward, eres un bruto!- le grité mientras él nos volvía a girar quedando yo tirada bocarriba y él sobre mí.

- Te dije que me las pagarías - y comenzó hacerme cosquillas.

-¡No, no… no…!- le gritaba pero se había puesto a horcajadas sobre mí inmovilizándome por completo, sólo podía patear desesperada intentando desestabilizarle.

-Admite que has hecho trampa y que yo he ganado- me obligó a decir.

- Te estas comportando como un niño pequeño, Edward- le regañaba entre risas, incapaz de contenerlas.

- Sólo dilo, Bella. Di que he ganado.-

- ¡Esta bien, esta bien. Tu has ganado y yo hice trampa. Si quieres podemos competir otra vez!- le contesté al borde de las lágrimas, de risa, claro.

Él dejó de hacerme cosquillas y apresó mis muñecas llevándolas a cada lado de mi cabeza. Yo me quedé mirándole mientras sentía que mi pecho se agitaba aceleradamente, mi respiración era jadeante y seguían brotando risas de mis labios.

- Eres preciosa- sus ojos se clavaron en mí con tal intensidad que me hizo sonrojar -. Tienes la sonrisa más hermosa que he visto- musitó provocando que miles de mariposas revolotearan en mi estómago -. Acepto tu invitación para volver a competir, pero no vuelvas a hacer trampa- me susurro mirándome más divertido, antes de besarme.

Y de nuevo me derretí ante sus labios. No pude más que dejarme llevar y encantada le di acceso a mi boca. Él soltó mis muñecas y nos giró de manera que yo quede sobre él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apoyo la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y me giro para mirar por la ventanilla. No puedo creer lo rápido que está atardeciendo, aun no es muy tarde pero el sol ya ha desaparecido y no está tan claro.

Como tantas otras cosas, la conducción no parecía requerirle ningún esfuerzo. Aunque apenas miraba a la carretera, los neumáticos nunca se desviaban más de un centímetro del centro de carretera. Conducía con una mano, sosteniendo la mía con la otra. A veces fijaba la vista en el sol poniente, otras en mí, en mi rostro, en mi pelo expuesto al viento que entraba por la ventana abierta, en nuestras manos unidas. Había cambiado el dial de la radio para sintonizar una emisora de viejos éxitos y cantaba una canción que no había oído en mi vida, pero, por mas raro que parezca, me sonaba familiar. Se sabía la letra entera.

-¿Te gusta la música de los cincuenta?- me preguntó. -En los cincuenta, la música era buena, mucho mejor que la de los sesenta, y los setenta... ¡Buaj! - se estremeció- Los ochenta fueron soportables.

-¿Vas a decirme alguna vez cuántos años tienes?- le pregunté, indecisa, no quería dañar su estupendo estado de humor.

-¿Importa mucho?- preguntó, aun sonriendo.

-No, pero tengo curiosidad- respondí.

-Me pregunto si te perturbaría... -comentó para sí.

Fijó la mirada en el sol.

-Créeme, he visto y escuchado muchas cosas en mi vida así que… no lo creo-

Suspiró. Luego me miró a los ojos, olvidándose al parecer, y por completo, del camino durante un buen rato. Fuera lo que fuese lo que viera en ellos, debió de animarle.

-Nací en Chicago en 1901- hizo una pausa y me miró por el rabillo del ojo. Puse

mucho cuidado en que mi rostro no mostrara sorpresa alguna, esperando el resto de la historia con paciencia.

Así que 1901 …. Entonces no es muy viejo… Ok, si era viejo, pero comparándolo con otros no.

¡Y yo que me burlaba de mi mamá por salir con un hombre quince años mayor que ella! ¡Y miren con quien estoy yo!

Esbozó una leve sonrisa y prosiguió:

- Carlisle me encontró en un hospital en el verano de 1918. Tenía diecisiete años y me estaba muriendo de gripe española.-

Se me encogió el corazón. Me oyó inhalar bruscamente, aunque apenas era audible para mí misma. Volvió a mirar mis ojos.

-No me acuerdo muy bien. Sucedió hace mucho tiempo y los recuerdos humanos se desvanecen - se sumió en sus propios pensamientos durante un breve lapso de tiempo antes de continuar- Pero recuerdo cómo me sentía cuando Carlisle me salvó. No es nada fácil ni algo que se pueda olvidar.-

-¿Y tus padres?-

-Ya habían muerto a causa de la gripe. Estaba solo. Me eligió por ese motivo. Con

todo el caos de la epidemia, nadie iba a darse cuenta de que yo había desaparecido.-

-¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo te salvó?-

Yo ya sabía como le había salvado. Convirtiéndolo. Todo cazavampiro sabe eso. Pero no todos los vampiros tienen la suficiente voluntad para detenerse en el momento preciso.

Transcurrieron varios segundos antes de que respondiera. Parecía estar eligiendo las palabras con mucho cuidado.

-Fue difícil. No muchos de nosotros tenemos el necesario autocontrol para

conseguirlo, pero Carlisle siempre ha sido el más humano y compasivo de todos. Dudo que se pueda hallar uno igual a él en toda la historia - hizo una pausa- Para mí, sólo fue muy, muy doloroso.-

Supe que no iba a revelar más de ese tema por la forma en que fruncía los labios. Y yo tampoco iba a preguntarle, no quería hacerle sentir mal y traerle malos recuerdos, no en un día tan perfecto como este.

-Actuó desde la soledad. Ésa es, por lo general, la razón que hay detrás de cada

elección. Fui el primer miembro de la familia de Carlisle, aunque poco después encontró a Esme. Se cayó de un risco. La llevaron directamente a la morgue del hospital, aunque, nadie sabe cómo, su corazón seguía latiendo. El jamás hubiera convertido a alguien que hubiera tenido otra alternativa - siempre que hablaba de su padre lo hacía con un profundo respeto-Aunque, según él -continuó- es más fácil si la sangre es débil.

Bien, ya estuvo que si algún día yo deseara convertirme en vampiro, no iba a ser fácil.

-¿Y Tanya?- le pregunté-

-Bueno… ella no fue convertida por Carlisle- dijo simplemente.- En realidad, hace poco que decidió mudarse con nosotros. Ella pertenece a otra familia, en Denali .-

No dijo como o quien la convirtió, ni tampoco su edad. Pero intuí que era bastante vieja. Si, seguro era una de esas vampiras ancianas de mil años.

Una gran carcajada interrumpió mis pensamientos.

_-¿Has escuchado, A? ¡Les está llamando viejos a todos!¡Si Bella es mucho mas vieja que todos ellos! -_ y volvió a reírse-

_-¡Cállate que te esta escuchando!-_ Gritó otra voz.

La risa paró en el acto.

_-¿Be-ella?- me llamó, con voz temblorosa- ¿Me… me has escuchado?-_

No respondo, aun estoy paralizada por lo que ha dicho. ¿Qué quiere decir con que tengo mas años que ellos?

-_¡Oh mier…!Bien, calma, calma-_ se tranquilizó a si misma.- _No prestes atención a eso ¿ok? No pienses en eso, no me hagas caso. Bella ¿Me oyes? A veces digo tonterías… es decir ¿Cómo vas a ser mas vieja que ellos?¡claro que no!_- se ríe de una manera nerviosa e histérica.- _Así que no me hagas caso… ehh… ¡sigue con tu cita! -_

Y se va.

¿Qué… diablos fue eso?

Nada importante, me dije a mi misma. Es una de las locuras de D.

No pude ni engañarme a mi misma, pero lo dejé pasar.

-¿Y teniendo esa edad, actuaste de manera tan infantil hace un rato?-

Se rió.

-Si, supongo que ya estoy un poco viejo para eso, ¿no?-

-Pero fue divertido-

-Si, lo fue. No recuerdo la ultima vez que me divertí tanto, quizás nunca- su sonrisa se hiso mas amplia- ¿Qué diría mi familia si nos hubieran visto?-

-Uhh…¿Qué te volviste loco?- bromee-

-Si, muy posiblemente- se rió.- Carlisle tenía razón, eres divertida-

Me congele.

-¿Eso te dijo?- le pregunté.

-Si- asintió-

¿Carlisle pensaba que era divertida? ¿Le había hablado a Edward de mi?

-Me habló mucho de ti- dijo, como leyéndome el pensamiento- Todos esos días que estuviste en el hospital, regresaba a casa con un excelente humor-

Sonreí un poco.

Bueno, debo admitir que si le hacía reír. ¡Pero no apropósito! Simplemente, hacia algunos comentarios o bromas a las enfermeras y él, a veces de la nada, se empezaba a reír.

-Y bueno, ya que estamos hablando de mi familia…¿Te parecería bien ir a conocerla?- me preguntó.

-Pero ya … espera, aun no conozco a tu madre- medité.

-Pues por eso. Además, no te conocen formalmente como mi novia- sonrió.

-¿Soy tu novia?- le pregunté-

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

-Es que hasta ahora no me has pedido que lo sea- dije.

Estaba bromeando, pero parece que él se lo tomó en serio.

-Tienes razón. Bella…-

-No, no es necesario, solo estaba jugando.- le detuve .

-Bueno, entonces te llevaré a tu casa-

-¿No dijiste que íbamos a ver a tu familia?- le pregunté, frunciendo un poco el ceño por la confusión.

-Por supuesto-

-¿Entonces porque me llevaras a mi casa?-

-Bella, ¿te has fijado últimamente en como lucimos?- me preguntó.

Nos miré.

-Oh- dije, sonrojándome.

Estábamos despeinados, cubiertos de tierra y hojas.

-Exacto. Y a menos de que quieras ir así, seguro querrás tomar un baño y cambiarte, ¿cierto?-

-Si- asentí.

-Eso pensé-

Apretó mi mano y me dedicó una sonrisa antes de girarse y mirar al frente. Yo miré nuestras manos unidas por ultima vez antes de girarme y mirara al frente igual que él, aun sonriendo.

¿Quién iba a decir que esto pasaría?¿Quien iba a decir que finalmente terminaría enamorándome de alguien, de un vampiro?¿Que iba a sentir amor, un amor diferente al que he sentido por mi familia o amigos?

Amor.

El amor no tiene lógica. El amor llega, te golpea y hace contigo lo que quiere, tú solo puedes observar deseando que actúe como deseas. Humanos o vampiros su poder es el mismo, nada puedes hacer cuando llama a tu puerta y te arrastra.

Amor, ¿quién diría que es tan poderoso?


	37. Cap 28 ¿Por que la verdad duele tanto?

** ¿Por que la verdad duele tanto?**

¿Que hago aquí? Me pregunto, mirando las altas paredes de piedra del castillo, sorprendida. Se supone que estaba fuera de el, en una misión ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-Llévensela y enciérrenla- dijo una voz familiar.

Alzo la vista para ver de quien se trata.

Es Armando.

Dos guardia se acercan a mi, me cogen de los brazos y me arrastran hacia la salida.

-¿Qué?¡No!¡No pueden hacerme esto!- grito, a la vez que trato de deshacer el agarre de los guardias.

-Lo siento, Bella- dijo Armando.

Yo sigo forcejeando con ellos para que me suelten, pero no lo hacen, siguen arrastrándome. Aun no entiendo lo que está pasando ¿Por qué ellos quieren encerrarme?¿Que hice? Hasta ahora no he sabido de alguien de la organización que haya sido encerrado. Esta en las reglas, si, per nunca se ha hecho efectiva. ¿Qué hice para que me encierren?¡Si soy la mejor cazadora de mi grupo! ¡No podían hacerme esto!

Los guardias me conducen por un pasadizo que, hasta ahora, creía inexistente, ya que nunca he pasado por aquí. Pero parece que no está abandonado, porque el angosto lugar esta tan limpio como los otros pasadizos del castillos. Lo usaban constantemente, o eso pienso yo.

Ellos hacen que entre a una de las celdas vacías y cierran las rejas, luego se marchan por el mismo lugar que vinimos.

Me quedo parada allí, mirando a través de los barrotes, hasta que una voz conocida de mujer me saca de mis pensamientos.

-¿Be-ella?- pregunta con voz temblorosa- ¿Eres tu?-

Me quedo de piedra. Cuando llegué pensé que no había nadie mas aquí. Me giro a mirar y…

-Bella, ya, despierta-

Me incorporo de un salto en la cama, mirando a los lados, respirando con rapidez. Me doy cuenta de que estoy en casa, en mi cuarto. Todo está bien. No estoy en el castillo. No me han encerrado. Estoy sana y salva en casa.

Relajo mi postura y suspiro con alivio.

-Todo esta bien, Bella- me tranquilizó D- Solo fue un sueño.

Si, solo fue un sueño, pero un sueño que podría no estar muy lejos de la realidad. Pienso en lo que pasó esta tarde, en mi negativa para cumplir la misión. Mi amor por Edward… podrían acusarme de traición.

Podrían encerrarme.

Igual que en mi sueño.

Para siempre, si se enteran.

Empiezo a hacer memoria de las reglas, tratando de recordar alguna que diga que puedan encerrarme, o las razones por las que pueden encerrarme, pero no encuentro nada. Lo que si recuerdo es que es posible el encarcelamiento.

¿Ellos… ellos serían capaces de encerrarme?

-Si, lo son. Ellos son capaces de cualquier cosa, sobre todo si se trata de ti.- me dijo D.

-Hablas de ellos como si fueran malvados- susurré

-Y lo son.- replicó

-No, no lo son, tan vez sean algo estrictos pero…-

-Bella, esta es tu ultima misión.- me soltó D- La ultima, después de esta, te piensan encerrar-

¿Qué? ¡No!¡Ellos no serian capaces de…! De ninguna manera. No lo creo.

-No lo creo-

-Pero es la verdad-

-¿Es por lo que estoy haciendo, por no cumplir la misión y…?-

-Oh, Bella. ¿Cuándo vas a pillarlo? ¿Necesito deletrearlo para ti?-

Sacudo mi cabeza, confundida. ¿Qué quiere decirme? ¿Por qué habla así de la organización?

-Ellos no me harían eso- mi voz es espera.-

-Piensan que eres de su propiedad, un objeto para ellos. Un precioso bien para su futuro. Harían cualquier cosa para conservarte, Bella. ¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes?¡Todos estos años!¿Por que crees que te recibieron tan rápido?¿Por que crees que tienes tantos privilegios, consienten todos y cada uno de tu caprichos? -

-Por que soy una buena cazadora y…-

-¿Cuántos cazadores buenos hay? ¿Por qué crees que el entrenador Morgan te dijo que te vayas? Date cuenta, Bella, tu eres la única a la que dejan que hagas lo que quieres. Dejan que les tutees, que no te inclines hacia ellos cuando los ves ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Solo te están adulando! ¡Ellos solo quieren utilizarte! Cuando llegaste, cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que eras, tenían planes muy específicos para ti. No están dispuesto a correr riesgos contigo . No después de esa última hazaña que hiciste, cuando te cansaste de estar dentro del castillo y decidiste dar un paseo fuera, en el bosque. Ellos tomaron tu pequeña fuga como un indicio de que pensabas escapar.-

Hundo la cabeza entre mis manos, negando enérgicamente. No puedo creer lo que me esta diciendo, no quiero creerlo. Ellos nunca me harían eso, siempre han sido buenos conmigo y me han cuidado cuando no tenía a nadie.

Además… ¿Para que querrían utilizarme?¿Como? Yo no puedo hacer nada que los otros no puedan hacer. ¡Ni siquiera tengo un don! ¿Cómo van a ultisarme? No soy mas fuerte que los demás Cazadores.

Pero… ¿y si D tienes razón? ¿Y si de verdad van a encerrarme? No soportaría estar en una celda por el tiempo que me reste de vida.

-Bella- susurró D, mas calmada- Mira, siento todo esto, no quería… yo solo… -

-¿Entonces van a encerrarme?- le pregunté, con voz rota-

Silencio.

-Si- dijo finalmente- Pero no debes temer, ellos no pueden encerrarte, no de verdad.-

-¿Cómo que no pueden?¿Que quieres decir con "no de verdad"?-

Eso no tenía sentido, si ellos decidieran encerrarme claro que podrían, yo solo soy una contra todos ellos, no tendría ninguna oportunidad.

-Ellos no podrían encerrarte, nunca podrían. Eres demasiado fuerte, puedes… puedes acabar con ellos en un segundo si tu quisieras-

Me congelo.

-¿Qué… estupideces estas diciendo?- le pregunto.

-Bella, ellos no pueden hacerte nada. No tienes ni la menor idea del poder que tienes… - su voz se apagó- Nada va a pasarte, yo no lo permitiré. No tienes que preocuparte por eso.-

Asintiendo, agacho mi cabeza, desvalida. Dejando caer mi pelo sobre mis ojos, ocultando mi derrota. Estaba atrapada. Si no regresaba, ellos vendrían por mi. Y también lo estaba si regresaba. De una u otra manera, era igual. Nunca iba a ser libre. Me sentía tonta, perdida y… estúpida. Mi certeza de que ellos nunca me harían daño era ridícula sabiendo ahora lo que estaban dispuestos a hacerme. Eran capaces de cualquier cosa.

¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? ¿Cómo no pude fijarme en la mirada hambrienta de poder con que me miraron cuando llegué?

_Camino por la amplia sala, mirando decididamente al frente, tratando de aparentar seguridad, cuando por dentro estaba asustada y el corazón me latía con fuerza._

_La chica, Raquel, o así me dijo que se llamaba, caminaba silenciosamente a mi lado._

_Luego que corriera despavorida, tratando de huir del vampiro, me perdí en unos callejones, y fue cuando me encontré con ella. Al principio no confiaba en ella, y sigo sin confiar, pero ahora creo que no me hará nada. Además, si quisiera hacerme algo, ya no me importa. Mi mamá, la persona que mas quería ya se ha ido y no va a volver, estoy sola. Ya no me importa nada. No tengo nada que perder siguiéndola._

_Cuando nos encontramos, pensé que ella también era un vampiro, pero luego me di cuenta que no, era tan humana como yo._

_O eso creía hasta ese momento._

_Entonces, cuando acepte ir con ella, hiso que tomara su mano y sacó un pequeño frasco color naranja, luego lo arrojó al suelo. Una gran nube de humo apareció y todo empezó a dar vueltas. De pronto, ya no estábamos en el callejón, si no que en medio de un bosque, y al frente, había un gran castillo de piedra._

_En el camino me habló sobre la organización cazavampiros a la que ella pertenecía y me sugirió que me uniera._

_Si, suena loco, ¿no?_

_Pero yo, a este punto, no creo que nada sea imposible. Sobre todo porque vi a un vampiro con mis propios ojos. Así que si hay vampiros ¿Por qué no pueden haber cazavampiros? Es por eso que le creí y la he seguido._

_Cuando llegué, todo el mundo me miraba como si tuviese un tercer ojo, típico de cuando eres nuevo. Me hacía acordar a mi primer día en la escuela._

_Cuando llegamos a una puerta con guardias, nos detenemos._

_-Necesito ver a los Líderes- dice Raquel cuando los dos Guardias nos cierran el paso, entrecruzando sus lanzas._

_-¿Motivo?- pregunta el mayor de ellos._

_El mas joven me mira con curiosidad. Yo levanto la vista y le devuelvo la mirada, no se que habrá visto en ella porque desvía la suya inmediatamente._

_-Una posible nueva recluta- dice Raquel, manteniendo aun su voz firme._

_Los dos guardias me miran por unos segundos._

_-No es una excusa aceptable para ver a los Lideres a estas horas-_

_-Lo es- insiste ella- Creo que si lo es. Ella es especial- dice Raquel, refiriéndose a mi._

_Ellos vuelven a mirarme._

_-Pasa- dice el que parece mayor, refiriéndose solo a ella. Ellos nos abren paso y el gran portón._

_Y entramos al gran salón._

_Y cuando digo gran, es porque de verdad en un GRAN salón. De hecho, es el salón mas lujoso y grande que he visto en mi vida._

_Bueno, no es que haya visto muchos pero ya se entiende, ¿no?_

_Trato de ocultar mis sorpresa poniendo una expresión seria y aburrida._

_Nos dirigimos hacia el centro, donde se encuentran tres sillas centrales… no, sillas no, tronos sería la palabras mas adecuada._

_Hay quince sillas en realidad, tren en el centro y seis a cada lado, pero son mas pequeñas y menos lujosas, y están vacías._

_Solo las tres centrales están ocupadas, tres hombres están sentados allí._

_-Señores- dice Raquel, acuclillándose en el suelo en una reverencia._

_Yo me quedo allí, parada, mirando como ella se arrodilla ante ellos. ¿Sabe lo ridícula que se ve haciendo eso?_

_-Raquel- dice el que está sentado en centro, asintiendo con la cabeza. Luego, sus ojos se posan en mi. Yo también le miro. No dejo e mirarlo hasta que él se ve obligado a apartarla vista de mi. Los demás también me miran, como si estuviesen esperando algo. Miro a Raquel, ella también me mira, y me hace señas para que yo también me arrodille._

_Entonces comprendo. Quieren que me arrodille, igual que ella._

_-Bella- dice Raquel- Tienes que inclinarte antes ellos-_

_Arqueo una ceja y cruzo los brazos._

_-¿Y por que tendría que hacerlo?-_

_Uff, para que dije eso, todos me miran como si de pronto hubiese dicho la peor de las groserías._

_-Perdónenla, ella no sabe lo que está diciendo- explica rápidamente ella- Bella, tienes que…-_

_-No lo voy a hacer- dije firmemente-_

_-Pero…-_

_-Déjala- intervino el hombre del centro- No tiene que inclinarse si no quiere.- dijo, dejando a todos estupefactos. Él hiso una seña a Raquel para que se levantara y esta se incorporó de un salto._

_-Así que ella es nuestras nueva recluta…- meditó- ¿Y como dices se llama?-_

_-Bella- dijo Raquel por mi._

_-Bella…- repite. - ¿Es cierto eso?¿Te llamas Bella?- pregunta, esta vez dirigiéndose a mi._

_-En realidad me llamo Isabella- respondí. Me sorprendo ante la seguridad, tranquilidad, y altanería que demuestro en mi voz. No había hablado desde que llegamos aquí y no he tomado agua desde hace mucho tiempo, de verdad pensé que solo iba a salir algún susurro roto- Pero la mayoría me dice Bella, lo prefiero así- continué._

_-Entonces, Isabella…. ¿Apellido?-_

_Tardo un poco en contestar, pero finalmente digo:_

_-Holland-_

_-Holland… Isabella Holland…-_

_Él lo dice como si fuera algo rico y decadente, chocolate en su boca. Su mirada fija permanece mucho tiempo en mi cara de una manera que me hace sentir expuesta y nerviosa, pero no lo demuestro. Le miro fijamente igual que él. Finalmente, él aparta la mirada._

_-Miren, hermanos- dice, girándose para mirar a los dos hombre que estaban sentados a su lado. - ¿Qué les parece nuestra nueva integrante?-_

_-Armando, por lo que veo es demasiado orgullosa y altanera, nos traerá demasiados problemas- dijo uno de ellos. Él otro simplemente no me miraba, de hecho, no miraba a nadie, parecía aburrido._

_-No debes preocuparte por eso, Carlos, veras que en un tiempo ella empezará a mostrar la gratitud que debería tener hacia nosotros-_

_-Espera, ¿Qué?- le interrumpí, alzando una mano.- ¿Qué quieren decir con "gratitud" hacia ustedes?¿Por que debería estar agradecida?- pregunté._

_-Porque gracias a nosotros, estas viva- dijo el que se llamaba Carlos._

_Ok… ¿Dicen que les debo la vida?¿Yo?¿Deberles la vida?¿A ellos?¿Pero que…?_

_Me rio. Todos se me quedan mirando._

_-No te burles de, jovencita idiota. Si no fuera por nosotros ese vampiro habría acabado contigo-_

_O sea, ¿Qué?..._

_Dejo de reírme._

_-Mira- dije, caminando rápidamente y acercándome a él, fulminándole con la mirada- Primero, nadie me dice idiota, y menos un vejestorio como tu.- le señalé, agitando mi dedo indicé delante de su cara- Segundo, no me burlo, simplemente me rio de las idioteces que dices. Y tercero, ustedes no me han salvado la vida. Yo escapé de ese vampiro por mis propios medios, no les debo nada- sisee_

_Todos me miraron, sorprendidos. El que se llama Carlos, al que le había gritado en frente de todos lo que estaban ahí, se puso de mil colores. Yo no aparte la mirada a pesar de que la suya era asesina._

_-Vaya- rió el que respondía al nombre de Armando- Si que tiene carácter. Me gusta eso-_

_Carlos apartó la mirada de mi para fijarla en él, aunque no dijo nada._

_-Pero, de todo lo que has dicho, hay algo que me ha dado… curiosidad- me miró- ¿Cómo es eso que tu escapaste de un vampiro, sola?- su mirada se enfocó en Raquel, que observaba asustada y en silencio la escena- ¿Raquel?¿Acaso no la salvaste tu de ese monstruo?-_

_Todos la miraron. Raquel se sobresaltó cuando vio que se dirigía a ella. Bajó la cabeza avergonzada._

_-No señor- admitió- Ella ya había escapado cuando la encontré-_

_De pronto, ya no era ella el centro de atención, si no yo._

_-¿Es cierto, tu escapaste sin la ayuda de nadie?- me preguntó._

_Miré disimuladamente a los lados antes de responder._

_-Si-_

_El solo recuerdo de lo que tuve que hacer para escapar me hiso temblar._

_-Es … la primera vez que oigo de alguien que haya escapado de un vampiro sana y salva, sin ningún rasguño, sin…- me estudió por un momento.- Sobre todo siendo tan joven. ¿Cuántos años tienes?¿Catorce… quince…?-_

_-Doce- sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse un poco-_

_-No lo pareces- dijo - Doce… pues con mayor razón-_

_Armando volvió a estudiarme por un largo rato._

_-Me gustaría saber mas de ti- dijo finalmente- ¿Podrías dejar que tome tu mano por un rato?-_

_Tendió una mano hacia mi, no la tomé._

_-¿Para que?- pregunté, con voz dura, mirándole con desconfianza._

_Su sonrisa de hiso mas amplia._

_-También eres desconfiada, ¿no? - rio- Veras… aquí, algunos tenemos un don. Yo por ejemplo, puedo ver tus recuerdos, pero para eso necesito alguna clase de contacto- me explicó- Quiero ver tus recuerdos, Bella. No pasará nada malo, solo tienes que dejar que tome tu mano. Será rápido-_

_Miro su mano tendía, sigo sin tomarla._

_-Lo siento, pero yo no quiero que veas mis recuerdos-_

_No quiero que nadie los vea, son mis recuerdos, no los suyos. No quería que se enterara de mi vida. Nadie._

_-No quieres que me entere de ciertas cosas, ¿no? Entiendo- asintió-_

_Exactamente, pensé. Lo que me sorprendió fue que se lo tomara tan bien._

_-Mira, hagamos una cosa- dijo volviendo a sonreír- Solo veré los recuerdos de hoy, desde que despertaste en la mañana, hasta ahora. Solo eso. ¿Qué te parece?- me preguntó-_

_Lo miré, entrecerrando los ojos. Lentamente, le tendí la mano._

_-¿Solo lo de hoy, no?- le pregunté cuando nuestras manos estaban a punto de tocarse._

_-Tienes mi palabra- dijo muy solmene._

_Y tomó mi mano._

_Vi como sus ojos se ponían medios vidriosos y perdidos, antes de que miles de imágenes aparecieran en mi mente. Recuerdos._

_Vio como me reventaba en la mañana, la ducha que tomé, cuando preparé el desayuno… cuando le llevé el desayuno a mamá y la encontré muerta, se me encogió el corazón. Vio como me desmayé. Cundo desperté, la charla que tuve con mi abuela, la policía. Mi desesperación al aceptar la vedad._

_Cuando el vampiro entro e intento matarme._

_-Muy astuta- murmuró cuando vio mi plan para escapar del vampiro._

_Y entonces, llegó la parte en donde salté por la ventana. Como caí, sin hacerme ningún daño. Me vi a mi misma saltar, viéndolo de esta forma la altura que salté parecía mayor. También vi el extraño brillo en mis ojos cuando caí y alcé la vista, para luego echar a correr._

_Él me soltó la mano como si de pronto le hubiese pasado corriente._

_-Imposible- musitó._

_Entrecerró los ojos y me estudió de pies a cabeza, buscando._

_Se detuvo finalmente en mi frente._

_Exactamente donde tenía mi cicatriz de remolino._

_-Vaya, pero mira lo que tenemos aquí, una pequeña mestiza.- sonrió ampliamente._

_Todos, hasta el que parecía aburrido, me miraron. Atentamente. Sorprendidos. Raquel también alzó la vista y me miró, incrédula._

_-Nos has traído a una mestiza, Raquel- dijo Armando, aun mas emocionado- Nunca pensé que vería uno con mis propios ojos. ¡Que tonto soy, si cumplió con todas las características desde que la vi! -_

_Yo me quedé ahí, si saber que hacer ni decir ¿Qué significaba todo eso de mestiza?_

_-¿Qué quieren decir con que soy una mestiza?- pregunté._

_Armando solo se limitó a sonreírme aun mas._

_-Ah, cierto- se rió- se supone que no debes saber…- meditó un rato- Encantado te lo diría pero creo que es mejor que no lo sepas. No te inquietes, no es nada malo, al contrario.-_

_Se levantó de un salto de su trono._

_-Raquel, llévala a la mejor habitación que tengamos disponible y arregla todo para ella. Si las que tenemos no son de su agrado, has que alguien se traslade de habitación y pon a Bella ahí. Se queda. Has todo lo que ella te diga y pida. Después, vienes aquí, quiero hablar contigo.-_

_-Si señor- dijo Raquel apenas él terminó la frase. Ella también parecía extrañamente emocionada - Bella, ven conmigo-_

_Asentí y la seguí._

_-Nos vemos luego, querida Bella. Estamos encantados de tenerte aquí con nosotros- dijo Armando a mis espaldas._

_Asentí sin girarme a mirarlo._

La verdad presiona sobre mí. Un dolor brutal y cortante se produce en mi corazón. ¿Como pude ser tan idiota?

-No es tu culpa, Bella. No te castigues a ti misma. Por supuesto, confiabas en ellos.-

Los voz de D flota en mi cabeza, tan suave y baja que me toma un momento procesarla.

Como no respondo, ella continúa.

-La manera como te trataban… como algún tipo de monumento para toda la organización, no era real. No hay nadie que ellos respeten o les importe…-

Ella suspira, y yo me pregunto cómo es que sabe lo que necesito escuchar de ella ahora mismo.

Ah, cierto, lee mi mente.

-Simplemente quiero que sepas eso.- Se detiene- Te quiero, Bella. Y quiero que confíes en mi cuando te digo que no tienes que preocuparte, nada malo va a pasarte.-

-¿En serio?- pregunto, mi voz suena temblorosa-¿Me das tu palabra, nada malo va a pasar?-

-Bueno… mi palabra no creo que valga mucho- se ríe, pero no es su risa común, sino una risa temblorosa y triste- Pero si, tu si puedes confiar en mi.-

Asiento, repentinamente siento seguridad.

-Vale, ya basta de drama- dice D, su voz a recuperado su todo burlón y oscuro otra vez- Tu vampiro viene en treinta minutos para recogerte y llevarte a conocer a sus… ¿padres?- se carcajea- Lo siento, es que esto suena tan… Ok, no me voy a burlar.- suspira- ¡Así que vamos!¿A que esperas? Ya has dormido lo suficiente! ¡Levántate ya!-

Vuelvo a asentir en silencio y me levanto.

* * *

_¡Hola! Siento haber tardado tanto, es que esta semana tuve muchas tareas en la escuela :/ Tenía ya casi listo el capitulo pero, por falta de tiempo, no pude terminarlo:( Espero me disculpen._

_¿Que tal les pareció el cap? He visto sus comentarios, y me alegra mucho que les esté gustando mi historia ^^_

_**JaNaSeL,**__ jaja, a mi también me gustó mucho esa parte. Yo misma dije awww cuando lo releí para corregir algunas cosas xDD No se como apreció esa frase, de hecho, ni siquiera estaba escribiendo, simplemente estaba vagando por internet y de pronto la frase apreció en mi mente. Y la escribí, claro, antes de que se me olvidara. _

_Obviamente, el cap anterior no era el ultimo. Bueno, quizás el ultimo cap donde Edward y Bella son ... mmm ¿Amigos? xD _

_Tal vez no suela dejar notas, pero por supuesto que voy a avisar cuando sea el ultimo cap. Al menos para decir "Hey! Este es el ultimo. Chaufa! (Chau, adios) xD_

_¿Le dirá la verdad? ¿Ustedes que piensan? Como soy buena y no quiero dejarlas con la intriga, si, Bella le dice la verdad, pero aun falta mucho para eso._

_Desde ya les digo que, a partir de hoy, subiré un capitulo a la semana. Si, lo se, a mi tampoco me gusta esto, pero que se hace. Como van las cosas, no voy a tener mucho tiempo para escribir hasta el viernes o sábado, así que mejor se los digo para que sepan y no estén esperándome en vano. Trataré de hacer los caps largos para compensar la espera :D _

_Nos vemos dentro de una semana! ^^ _

**~Xime~ **


	38. Cap28: Conociendo a los Cullen (Part 1)

**Conociendo a los Cullen (Parte 1)**

Abro el grifo del lavado y pongo mis manos juntas en el, dejando que se junte el agua para luego echármela a la cara. Humedezco mis manos un poco más y también mojo mis brazos, mi cuello, mi nuca. El agua fresca se siente bien contra mi piel. Cierro los ojos y me quedo allí parada un buen rato, pensando en nada. Escuchando solo mi respiración.

Cuando abro los ojos, no se cuanto tiempo a pasado, pero el cuarto de baño parece tener un extraño en irreal brillo, supongo que por estar tanto tiempo con los ojos cerrados.

Miro mi cara en el reflejo del espejo. Levanto una mano y toco mi rostro con la yema de los dedos. Me he visto muchas veces en el espejo, mi reflejo, mi cara. Sin embargo, es como si me viera por primera vez. Me acerco un poco mas al espejo, tratando de mirarme mejor, examinar mis rasgos. Veo la palidez antinatural de mi piel, mis mejillas y labios tintados por un natural color rosa. Mis ojos. Aquellos que he visto oscurecerse y endurecerse con el paso de los años. Mis pestañas eran largas y rizadas, sin necesidad de usar rímel o algo por el estilo. Volví a mirar mi piel, examinarla con los ojos y los dedos. Limpia. Ninguna imperfección, pecas, espinillas o ese tipo de cosas que eran comunes en mi edad. Nada. Examino mis dientes. Blancos y casi perfectos, también. Podía engañarme a mi misma y decirme que tengo buena y cuido mi dentadura, pero se que esa no es la razón. Toco mi mejilla con el dorso de mi mano. Es suave.

Ahora entiendo porqué una vez me confundieron con un vampiro.

-¿Qué soy, D? Dímelo. Tu lo sabes, ¿no?- pregunté, sin tener la seguridad de una respuesta. Simplemente, necesitaba preguntar, aun cuando una parte de mi no deseaba saber la respuesta.

-Bella…- empezó D en un susurro casi inaudible- No puedo decirte ahora, de verdad…-

Su respuesta no me tomó por sorpresa o me desilusionó, sabía que me iba a responder algo como eso.

-No soy humana, ¿no?- volví a preguntar- No tienes que decirme lo que soy, solo… solo respóndeme a eso.- bajé la mano que tocaba mi rostro- Solo quiero saber eso, por favor- pedí-

No respondió por un largo rato, tanto que llegué a pensar que no respondería, hasta que al final habló.

-No, Bella- dijo, con voz muy baja, un susurro tan bajo y roto que por un momento pensé que estaba llorando o a punto de hacerlo- No eres humana. No eres una chica normal con una vida larga, tranquila, y normal. Y no sabes cuanto lamento eso- suspiró de manera entrecortada- Y lo peor es que yo no puedo hacer nada para arreglarlo, para… - sus voz se apagó por un rato- Cuando nos lo dijeron, cuando dijeron que… yo no sabía que acabaríamos así… pensé que sería diferente…. Nos dijeron que sería temporal….- su voz se volvió a apagar.

-Es por eso- murmuré yo cuando ella no agregó nada más- Todos estos años… por eso fui tan… rara.- dejé de mirarme en el espejo y bajé la vista- Que horrible monstruo debo de ser-

-¡No!¡No, Bella!¡Tu no eres un monstruo! - me contradijo rápidamente- No eres un monstruo. Nunca vuelvas a siquiera pensarlo, porque no lo eres. ¿Escuchaste?¡No lo eres!¡Los únicos monstruos son ellos por habernos…!- se calló por un largo rato, luego continuó- Pero te prometo… te juro que las cosas van a cambiar, no voy a dejar que vuelvas a… No voy a dejar que algo malo te pase. Nunca mas. Aun si ellos me amenacen con destruirme finalmente. Nunca te dejaré sola, ni que algo malo te pase. No mientras yo exista. - me prometió. Y yo le creí, por alguna razón, sentí que podía confiar en ella. - Algún día no muy lejano te explicaré y contaré todo, solo se paciente, ¿si?-

Solo me limité a asentir, aceptando su promesa, tratando de decirle sin palabras que confiaba en ella.

Ahora me sentía segura y protegida, como si de pronto las palabras de D me hubiesen dado esa fuerza que tanto necesitaba en estos momentos.

-Y bueno, dejando esto a un lado…- comenzó a decir D, pareciendo haber recuperado su natural estado de humor- ¿Adivina que?- preguntó con voz emocionada, aunque yo podía notar un dejo de tristeza en ella-

No dije nada.

-Oh vamos, Bella ¿Me vas a dejar así?- me preguntó-Voy a volverte a preguntar. ¿Adivina que?-

-Esta bien, esta bien- acepté, una pequeña sonrisa se comenzó a filtrar en mis labios. Su repentino buen humor era contagioso- ¿Qué?- pregunté-

-¡Te tengo dos buenas noticias!- gritó con voz chillona-

-¿Cuáles?- pregunté-

Ella chasqueó la lengua.

-Así no da ganas de decirte nada. Ya pues, quita esa cara de perro San Bernardo y sonríe-

Una risita se me escapó.

-Ok. ¿Cuáles buenas noticias?- pregunte, con una sonrisa.-

-¡Así me gusta!- dijo D, apremiando mi pequeño entusiasmo- Bueno, la primera no te la puedo decir ahora, así que tendrás que esperar hasta más tarde- explicó-Pero la segunda si. Quiero que vayas a ver tu ropa ahora mismo- indicó.

No entendía de que iba esto, pero de todos modos asentí e hice lo que me pidió.

-Ya estoy aquí- dije cuando llegué al pequeño cuarto que había hecho un armario y guardaba toda mi ropa y esas cosas.

-Ahora abre el tercer y ultimo cajón, el de tamaño mediano- me volvió a indicar.

Aun me desconcertaba su entusiasmo. No estaba así de contenta desde aquel día en el baile.

Le volví a hacer caso y abrí el cajón que me dijo.

-¿Qué…?- musité cuando vi su interior que, hasta esta mañana, estaba completamente vacío.

-¡Vamos, ábrelas!- me animó-

Abrí mas el cajón para sacar las bolsas. Volví a cerrar el cajón y me senté en la pequeña silla que tenía allí para abrir cómodamente las bolsas.

La primera, como supuse, era un vestido. Tiré el empaque a un lado y sostuve el vestido en lo alto para poder apreciarlo mejor. Era de color azul oscuro, parecido al vestido que use en el baile, solo que este era un poquito mas corto, y mas sencillo e informal. Tenía un escote medio en forma de V con bordados, igual que el flequillo de la falda. Las mangas eran cortas y tenían un ligero bolado en el borde.

Dejé el vestido a un lado y agarré la otra bolsa mas pequeña. Era un delgado cinturón entrecruzado de color plateado, con pequeños brillantes azules incrustados.

El tercer paquete era una caja, y contenía zapatos, eran de color plateado también, no tenían tacón, pero eran muy bonitos y elegantes.

-¿De donde ha salido todo esto?- pregunté, metiendo de nuevo los zapatos en la caja.

-Bueno, me di cuenta que no tenías algo adecuado que ponerte para que vayas a conocer a tus… suegros- se rió- Lo siento, es que… Tu novio vampiro va a llevarte con su familia vampiro para presentarte como su novia, que secretamente es una cazavampiros. ¿Qué tan raro es eso?- volvió a reírse.

Fruncí el ceño, estaba empezando a enojarme.

-Ya, ok, no me voy a seguir burlando- dijo, poniendo su voz más seria- Te decía que como me di cuenta de que no tenías nada adecuado para usar, decidí ir de compras-

Me quedé helada. ¿Cómo…?¿Que quería decir con que se fue de "compras"?

-Podrías… explicarme mejor, no entiendo nada- suspiré y cerré los ojos, luego volví a abrirlos. - ¿Cómo que fuiste de compras? Yo pensé… quiero decir… o sea… tu… pensé que tu… que tu solo estabas en mi cabeza… ¿Cómo…?-

-Ya te he dicho que no estoy en tu cabeza, mi voz resuena en tu cabeza pero no lo estoy.- me interrumpió-

-¿Entonces… tu tienes cuerpo?¿Donde estas?- pregunté al mismo tiempo que miraba rápidamente a los lados, tratando de ver algo. No es como si esperase voltear y ver a alguien sentado en mi cama, pero aun así….

Ella empezó a reírse.

Fruncí el ceño otra vez.

-Ay, Bella- dijo, aun riéndose- No sabes nada…-

Claro que no sabía, si ella no me quería decir nada.

-Mira, solo te diré que… no, no estoy escondida en tu habitación ni en algún lugar acosándote. Sobre todo porque ni siquiera tengo cuerpo. Puedes estar tranquila-

Asentí, mas tranquila, aunque seguía pensando el las ultimas cosas que me dijo.

-¿Entonces como fuiste a comprar?- le pregunté-

-Ehh… eso es… un poco complicado de explicar… umm… ¿Te gusta lo que escogí para ti?- preguntó tratando de desviar el tema-

-Si. Ahora responde- le exigí-

No dijo nada por un largo rato.

-No te lo puedo decir- musitó finalmente- Pero te lo diré algún día- me prometió.

Suspiré. Cogí las cosas y me encaminé hacia mi cuarto.

-¿Me dirás al menos donde las conseguiste?- le pregunté mientras me quitaba la camiseta que traía puesta.

-Si, eso si. Fui a Seattle.-

-¿Seattle?- repetí.

¿Cómo que a Seattle?¡Eso queda lejos de aquí!

-Si, iba a ir a Port Angeles pero ahí no hay mucha variedad. Pude haber ido a cualquier otro lugar pero creo que no me iba a alcanzar el tiempo- parecía disgustada por eso-

-¿Te… llevaste mi auto?- pregunté.

Aun si se lo hubiera llevado, no le habría alcanzado el tiempo. ¿Cómo llegó tan rápido? Además me había dicho que no tenía cuerpo, eso significa que no podía conducir…

Un nuevo pensamiento me embargó e hiso que soltase el vestido y este se cayese en la cama.

-¡¿Tu te has robado todo esto?!- pregunté, presa del pánico.

Oh, no. Oh, no. ¡Oh, no! ¿Y si efectivamente se lo había robado?¡De ella me puedo esperar cualquier cosa!

D empezó a reírse de nuevo.

-Tranquila, Bella, no me he robado nada.- me dijo, aun riendo. - Pagué con tu dinero, si, pero no he robado nada-

Me relajé y solté el aire que había estado conteniendo.

-Y no, no he usado tu auto. Yo no necesito esas cosas- continuó- Pero bueno, ya basta de explicaciones. ¿Te ha gustado o no? Es de tu taya por lo que te quedará perfectamente-

-Si, me ha encantado. Gracias- cogí de nuevo el vestido.

-¿Entonces que esperas?¡Póntelo!- me animó.

Me miro al espejo mientras cepillo mi cabello, para luego sujetarme un lado con un pequeño prendedor plateado en forma de flor.

-¡Perfecto!- dice D-

Sonrío antes de girarme y salir de mi habitación.

Oigo el timbre sonar cuando estoy en media escalera. Me detengo. El momento ha llegado. Tal y como me prometió, iba a recogerme en una hora.

D se ríe.

-Oh, vamos. ¿Otra vez con el nerviosismo?-

Suspiro, ella tiene razón, mis nervios son tontos. Pero el solo pensar que voy a ir la casa de Edward, como su novia, hace que mi estomago revolotee de puros nervios. ¿Y si no les agrado? No, eso es imposible. Sobre todo porque ya los conozco. Conozco a Carlisle y a Tanya. Ok, a Tanya no le agrado nada, ella tampoco me agrada. Y ahora, si ya se ha enterado que Edward estamos juntos, debe odiarme más todavía. ¿Y su madre, Esme?¿Le agradaré también a ella? Nunca la he visto ni nada, ¿y si me odia igual que Tanya? ¿Y si le caigo mal con solo verme entrar por la puerta? A veces pasa, ¿Y si…?

-Bella, ¿podrías dejar tus estúpidas inseguridades, terminar a bajar las escaleras y abrirle la puerta de una vez?-

Asiento y bajo rápidamente las escaleras. Abro la puerta.

Y allí estaba él, de pie frente a mi. Sentí como, igual que la vez pasada, me relajaba con solo ver su rostro.

-Ya estoy lista. ¿Qué tal me veo?- pregunto.

-Te ves preciosa- dijo, sonriendo dulcemente-

Yo sonreí y me sonrojé.

Acorté la pequeña distancia que nos separaba y me puse de puntillas para besarle. Él me respondió, atrayéndome mas hacia si y yo rodee su cuello con los brazos.

Escuché un carraspeo de garganta.

-Ehh…¿Hola? ¿Bella? Beeellaaaa … Hoooolaaa… ¡Hey, Bella!… Ok, siento interrumpirlos, solo que quería desearte suerte y despedirme, recuerda que tenemos una charla pendiente en la noche, aunque… bueno, mejor lo dejamos para otro día, creo que hoy estarás bastante ocupada… Humm… ya veo… si, ya sé lo que haré. Esto, Bella, ¿te gusta la lluvia?... Uhhh, esta chica está en las nubes… Mejor me voy ¡Adiós!

Lastimosamente mi reserva de aire se agotó y tuve romper el beso. Maldije otra vez mis necesidades humanas. Edward depositó un suave beso en mi mejilla.

-Aunque, te has vuelto a equivocar - me murmuró al oído - Vas totalmente indecente. No está bien que alguien tenga un aspecto tan apetecible.

-¿Cómo de apetecible? Puedo cambiar…- empecé.

Suspiró al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza.

-Eres tan ridícula…-

Presionó con suavidad sus labios helados en mi frente. El olor de su respiración me estaba mareando otra vez.

-¿Debo explicarte por qué me resultas apetecible?-

Era claramente una pregunta retórica. Sus dedos descendieron lentamente por mi

espalda y me estremecí, su aliento rozó con más fuerza mi piel. Mis manos descansaban flácidas sobre su pecho y mi aturdimiento aumento. Inclinó la cabeza lentamente y sus labios volvieron tocaron los míos, esta vez suavemente, y luego los retiró.

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos? Mi familia nos está esperando. Sobre todo Esme, se muere por conocerte… formalmente-

Parpadee, tratando de reponerme.

-Si, vamos- me limité a responder, aun no estaba muy recuperada-

Como era de suponerse, él se me adelantó para abrirme la puerta del auto. Le dediqué una sonrisa antes entrar. Aunque todavía no me acostumbraba, aun me resultaba extraño que alguien haga eso, pero creo que podría acostumbrarme. Lo que más extraño me parecía era lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Iba a ir a la casa de Edward, a conocer a su familia. ¿Quién iba a decir que yo iría alguna vez a conocer a la familia de mi novio? Pero sobre todo ¿Quién iba a decir que yo iba a tener novio?

Y hablando de cosas raras… ¿Qué era lo que me había dicho D? Recordaba vagamente sus palabras. Casi nada. Nada en realidad. Solo que me había dicho algo . ¿Qué sería? En ese momento estaba demasiado, demasiado ocupada besando a Edward y no la escuché.

Bueno, de todos modos, no creo que sea algo importante. Si lo fuera, seguro habría puesto mas insistencia en que le prestara atención y escucharla.

Decidí que no tenía que preocuparme por eso, sino por otra cosa.

Algo más importante.

¿De verdad le agradaría a la familia de Edward?

Él me había dicho que su madre, Esme, se moría por conocerme, lo que es bastante irónico si consideramos que ya está muerta… Ok, ok, no digo nada. Seguimos. A Carlisle también le agrado, supongo. A Tanya no, pero eso no me importa, si le agrado o no me llega altamente al… Decía que, tal vez, a ellos no les guste la idea de nosotros juntos. Ya saben. Ser amigos es una cosa, y novios otra muy diferente. Créame, lo he visto, y no solo en la tele, sino en vivo y en directo. Hay algunos padres que no se lo toman demasiado bien, en realidad lo que no se toman bien es que tengas novio o novia. Aunque, está el caso contrario y que también pasa muy frecuentemente, son esos padres que se creen une corazones y te hacen el corralito para que estés con tu amiga, y cuando las llevas a la casa te dicen cosas como…"Ay, que linda chica, ojala que cuando tengas una novia sea igual que ella" O ya muy horrible. "¿Cuándo le vas a pedir que sea tu novia?" Te preguntan delante de ella. Y pues, imagínate, que vergüenza. Vergüenza total. Eso mayormente pasa con lo hombres, pero también pasa con las mujeres, aunque un poco diferente. Sobre todo cuando tienes padre, porque seguro que en ese momento, cuando le dices o le presentas a tu novio, lo que la mayoría de padres quieren internamente es coger una pistola y dispararle al chico con quien estas saliendo. Nunca me ha pasado, pero suele pasar, lo digo porque lo he visto.

La verdad es que, creo que me pongo en lugar de los padres. Es decir, si yo tuviera una hija(hipotéticamente ya que es obvio que nunca los voy a tener) Y esa hija me dijera que tiene novio, yo muy amablemente le diría que lo trajera a la casa para conocerlo. También le preguntaría si ya ha ido a su casa y a conocido a su familia. Si me dice que no conoce a su familia, y que tampoco quiere venir a la casa, eso significa que el chico ese es un jugadorazo y no tiene buenas intenciones.

Estoy muy familiarizada con todo esto porque cada vez que mamá llevaba a algún hombre a la casa, yo lo inspeccionada y le interrogaba. Si, una enana de siete años estudiando de pies a cabeza la posible pareja de su madre. Le hacía preguntas, hablar sobre todo, para ver como contesta y que cuales son sus reacciones. Después, cuando mamá y yo estábamos solas, le decía mi opinión sobre él. Me apena decir que, él único que pasó mi inspección fue Charlie, y no me equivoqué, era un buen hombre.

Suspiré al acordarme de él.

-¿Todo bien, Bella?- me preguntó Edward, aparentemente dándose cuenta de mi estado de ánimo.

-Si- musité-

Vaya, Bella, pudiste haber mentido mejor. Me dije. Apuesto a que no se ha creído nada.

-Has permanecido callada mucho tiempo, ¿qué sucede?-

Si, no se lo había tragado.

No respondí, principalmente porque estaba buscando una excusa lo suficientemente buena para justificar mi silencio y mi nostálgico suspiro, al menos una respuesta mejor que la anterior.

-No me pasa nada, solo estaba pensando… Debo admitir que la idea de ir a tu casa me asusta un poco. -

Eso era cierto, en parte, creo que di una respuesta bastante convincente. No deseaba hablar sobre Charlie.

-Déjame adivinar, a ti no te preocupa ir a una casa llena de vampiros, lo que te preocupa es conseguir su aprobación, ¿me equivoco?-

-No- dije.

-Eres increíble.-

Sonreí.

Si, él tenía razón. Esta es posiblemente la cosa mas descabellada que he hecho. Me estaba metiendo a la boca del lobo, literalmente. Me dirigía a una casa de vampiros, con vampiros, sola y sin armas. Ningún cazavampiros haría eso, a menos que su don sea extremadamente bueno, o esté extremadamente loco. Yo era lo segundo, claro.

Cuando condujo fuera del centro del pueblo comprendí que no tenía ni idea de dónde vivía. Las casas que aparecían de forma intermitente al pasar se encontraban cada vez más alejadas de la carretera, y eran de mayor tamaño. Luego sobrepasamos otro núcleo de edificios antes de dirigirnos al bosque neblinoso. Intentaba decidir entre preguntar o tener paciencia y mantenerme callada cuando giró bruscamente para tomar un camino sin pavimentar. No estaba señalizado y apenas era visible entre los helechos. El bosque, serpenteante entre los centenarios árboles, invadía a ambos lados el sendero hasta tal punto que sólo era distinguible a pocos metros de distancia. Luego, a escasos kilómetros, los árboles ralearon y de repente nos encontramos en una pequeña pradera, ¿o era un jardín? Sin embargo, se mantenía la penumbra del bosque; no

remitió debido a que las inmensas ramas de seis cedros primigenios daban sombra a todo un acre de tierra. La sombra de los árboles protegía los muros de la casa que se erguía entre ellos, dejando sin justificación alguna el profundo porche que rodeaba el primer piso.

No sé lo que pensaba encontrarme, pero definitivamente no era aquello. La casa, de unos cien años de antigüedad, era atemporal y elegante. Estaba pintada de un blanco suave y desvaído. Tenía tres pisos de altura y era rectangular y bien proporcionada.

Podía escuchar fluir el río cerca de allí, en algún lugar oculto en la penumbra del bosque.

-¡Guau!- exclamé-

-¿Te gusta? - preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Tiene... cierto encanto.-

Él se adelanto para abrirme la puerta del auto, otra vez.

-¿Lista?-

-No, ni un poquito... ¡Vamos!-

Sonreí para ocultar mi nerviosismo y me alisé un poco el pelo con las manos.

-Tienes un aspecto adorable.- comentó.

Me tomó de la mano de forma casual, sin pensarlo, y caminamos hacia la casa.

* * *

_¡Hola! Si, se que tenía que subir ayer sábado, pero resulta que fui ( Me obligaron, más bien ¬¬ ) a la casa de mi tía. Lo siento. En forma de disculpa, subiré un capitulo el miércoles ^^ _

_Bien, lo que diré o tenía pensado decirlo, no ahora, pero... _

_Estoy haciendo un One-Shot de Edward y Bella, esta vez como humanos. Aun no lo he terminado, estoy por la mitad. Tengo las ideas frescas en mi cabeza pero el poco tiempo disponible no me permite terminarlo :s Pero en cuanto lo terminé, lo subiré, haber que les parece ^^ _

_Espero les guste el cap! ^^ _


	39. Cap28: Conociendo a los Cullen (Part 2)

**Conociendo a los Cullen (Part 2)**

Cuando nos acercamos a la casa y Edward abrió la puerta para mi, tuve que reprimir un silbido al ver el interior de la vivienda. Si por fuera era espectacular, pues por dentro era aun mejor. Me pregunto quien la habrá decorado. Supongo que ni Edward ni Carlisle lo hicieron, y dicen que Tanya vino recientemente, así que eso solo nos deja a su madre, Esme. Bueno, sea quien sea el que decoró, tiene muy buen gusto. Era muy luminoso, muy espacioso y muy grande. Lo más posible es que originariamente hubiera estado dividido en varias habitaciones, pero habían hecho desaparecer los tabiques para conseguir un espacio más amplio. El muro trasero, orientado hacia el sur, había sido totalmente reemplazado por una vidriera y más allá de los cedros, el jardín, desprovisto de

árboles, se estiraba hasta alcanzar el ancho río. Una maciza escalera de caracol dominaba la parte oriental de la estancia. Las paredes, el alto techo de vigas, los suelos de madera y las gruesas alfombras eran todos de diferentes tonalidades de blanco.

Los padres de Edward nos aguardaban para recibirnos a la izquierda de la entrada, sobre un altillo del suelo, en el que descansaba un espectacular piano de cola. Supuse que quien estaba al lado de Carlisle era Esme, la única a la que no había visto con anterioridad. Tenía los mismos rasgos pálidos y hermosos que el resto. Había algo en su rostro en forma de corazón y en las ondas de su suave pelo de color caramelo que recordaba a la ingenuidad de la época de las películas de cine mudo. Era pequeña y delgada, pero aun así, de facciones menos pronunciadas, más redondeadas que las de los otros. Ambos vestían de manera informal, con colores claros que encajaban con el interior de la casa. Me sonrieron en señal de bienvenida.

-Bella- me dijo Edward - Te quiero presentar a mi madre, Esme-

- Hola- saludé, un poco cohibida.

- Hola Bella-me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi y me daba un tímido abrazo - Es un placer conocerte al fin, formalmente. Edward y Carlisle me han hablado mucho de ti, y bueno, ya te conocía con anterioridad pero...-

¿Qué?

-Disculpe…- le interrumpo-

-Oh, no, no me trates de usted. Dime Esme, por favor- pidió.

Le sonreí. Bien, me agrada Esme.

Pero aun había algo que no acababa de entender.

-Gracias. Yo también me alegro… Tienen una casa preciosa.- respondí. Ante todo, la educación. Más si es la madre de tu novio. Además ella de verdad me agradaba. Después pregunté- Eh… Perdón, ¿pero dijiste que me conocías?-

Eso no era posible, yo nunca la había visto… Aunque, ahora que lo pienso… Me parecía familiar… ¿Acaso no era ella la mujer que estaba con Carlisle y los demás en mi sueño, ese que tuve cuando estaba en el hospital sobre...?

-Humm… Si, se podría decir que te conozco, de vista- le lanzó una mirada significativa Edward, él negó con la cabeza. Intuí que estaban teniendo una conversación mental.

Yo me giré un poco para mirarle de manera interrogativa.

-Te lo contaré luego- me dijo.

Asentí con la cabeza, no iba a olvidar su promesa. Sobre todo porque quería saber de donde me conocía Esme y el por que de la mirada misteriosa.

-Bella, es estupendo volver a verte, sobre todo si no es en el hospital- me saludó Carlisle, acercándose a mi- ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Muy bien, gracias. ¿Y tu?- le di un rápido beso en la mejilla y me acerqué disimuladamente a su oído para susurrarle muy, pero muy bajito para que solo él me escuche- ¿Qué cuentan tus admiradoras?- y me alejé-

Él se rió ligeramente.

-¿Aun lo recuerdas?-me preguntó-

-Hay cosas que no se pueden olvidar fácilmente- también reí.

Esme le dio una mirada interrogante cuando regresó a su lado, Carlisle solo negó con la cabeza y le dio una beso en la mejilla, ella sonrió.

Edward rodeo mi cintura con un brazo y también besó mi mejilla, esta vez fue mi turno para sonreír. Vi como le daba una mirada divertida a Carlisle, este también se giró para mirarlo y entonces Edward se rió.

-Oye, no es gracioso- susurré a la vez que le daba un leve codazo.

Esme nos miró especulativamente.

-¿Qué es lo que me están ocultando ustedes tres?- preguntó.

-Yo lo cuido, Esme, puedes estar tranquila- prometí-

-¿Cuidarlo?¿De quien?- preguntó-

-De nadie, cariño- le tranquilizó Carlisle, a la vez que me daba una rápida mirada que decía "¡Cállate!"- Ya te he contado que Bella es muy bromista-

-Humm..- musitó, aun mirándonos, no muy convencida.

A mi se me escapó una risita.

Se que no debería reírme, pero…

Conduzco más rápido de lo normal, queriendo recuperar esos veinte minutos que perdí levantándome mas tarde de lo que planee. Todo esto es debido a que el bendito despertador no sonó ¡No sonó, maldición!¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!¡Y justo hoy! Hoy se suponía que iba a llegar mas temprano al instituto para hablar con el profesor de historia para cambiarme de lugar, digamos a un asiento en donde no tenga un compañero que me mire durante toooda la clase. Tal vez me podría sentar a lado de Lauren, que se estaba comportando bastante amable conmigo, o quizás con Ashley, una chica aparentemente agradable. Yo parecía caerle bien al profesor de historia, por lo que hacer que me cambie de sitio sería bastante fácil. Pero no quería que los demás se enteren de que yo fui la que pidió ese cambio, así que por eso decidí levantarme mas temprano, para llegar mas temprano. ¡Pero el condenado despertador no sonó!

Un fuerte ruido y un sacudón del auto, me saca de mis pensamientos violetos contra mi pequeño despertador color lila, sobresaltándome.

Rápidamente me doy cuenta que tiene que ver con el coche de atrás. El modelo del automóvil me parece familiar pero no puedo identificarlo.

Entonces, me doy cuenta como y por que se produjo aquel sonido.

El auto me alcanza y se pone a la altura del mío unos segundos, lo suficiente para reconocer al conductor.

Es Evelyne, la "supuesta novia" de Daniel.

Ella sonríe y me saca el dedo medio antes de pasarme.

Ah, pero no me pasa así sin más, no. Lo hace de una manera que casi me hace chocar, y para no hacerlo tengo que hacer malabares con el timón y poder girar mas hacia la derecha. Pero, en mi intento de no estrellarme con el árbol del lado, no me doy cuenta de que atrás también hay un auto, y que yo al hacer un giro y frenado inesperado, casi se estrella contra el mío. Sorprendentemente él se detiene antes de que suceda, al parecer tiene muy buenos reflejos.

Si no fuera por el cinturón de seguridad, hubiera salido volando hace rato. Pero como lo tengo bien sujeto, mi cuerpo se inclina hacia delante un poco, por el repentino frenado. Levanto la vista y miro al redor, al parecer no hay mas autos viniendo.

Otra vez bajo la vista y pongo una mano en mi pecho, a la vez que trato de calmar mi acelerado corazón y respiración.

Eso estuvo muy cerca, pensé.

Y luego, una vez que mi respiración se ha calmado, empiezo mal decir en voz alta.

No recuerdo la ultima vez que dije tantas malas palabras, no solía usarlas. Pero esta vez me canté todo el repertorio. Si eso que dicen algunos de que cuando hablan mal de ti te comienzan a arder las orejas es cierto, pues seguro a Evenlyne ya se le quemaron.

-¡Bella! ¿Te encuentras bien?-

Cerré abruptamente los ojos al escuchar una voz. Esa voz. Una voz muy conocida.

Desee que un agujero gigante se abriera en la tierra y me tragara.

-¿Bella?- me volvió a llamar Carlisle, con voz preocupada.

Abrí lentamente los ojos y le miré. Sentí como mis mejillas se pintaban de un intenso rojo.

Por favor, que no me haya oído, por favor…

-Si, estoy bien- musité, aun roja -

Lo vi suspirar con alivio.

-Oh, gracias al cielo. De verdad pensé que estabas herida y que tendría que llevarte al hospital de emergencia-

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?- pregunté-

-En realidad, no lo sabía. No hasta que te vi- respondió. -Bella, ¿segura de que estas bien?- me preguntó cuando yo no le respondía nada y tampoco lo miraba.

-Si, si, solo que…- él me miró, expectante.- ¿Escuchaste lo que dije...?- insinué

Él me miró confundido por unos largos segundos.

-Ah.- rió, finalmente-

Si, me había escuchado.

Me sonrojé aun más, si eso es posible.

-¿Es por eso que estas tan sonrojada?- me preguntó-

Asentí, demasiado avergonzada para decir algo.

Hice ademan de abrir la puerta y el se retiró, haciéndose a un lado, para que yo pueda abrirla y salir. Cerré la puerta de un portazo.

Iba a disculparme por mi mal vocabulario cuando lo vi.

Una gran ralladura en la parte trasera del mi auto.

Lo intenté. De verdad lo intenté. Lo juro.

Pero no pude.

Una ola nueva y muy renovada de maldiciones emergió de mi, un vez mas hacia Evelyne. Insultándola. Diciendo que cuando la vea me las iba a pagar, que le iba a reventar todas los vidrios de su carro a pedradas. Iba a reducir a un cubo de chatarra su auto con mis propias manos y después se lo iba a meter por el… ¡Maldita loca!¡Casi me mata!¡Y además ha rayado mi auto!¡El mejor auto que he tenido hasta ahora!

Poco a poco, la furia se me fue pasando. Y la vergüenza regresó.

Oh, no. Otra vez. Y delante de él.

Una vez que termine con mi turbulento comportamiento y vocabulario, respire profundamente y mire a Carlisle. Él me estaba mirando, con los ojos agrandados.

-Lo siento- dije tranquilamente.-Eso fue… muy grosero.

Y entonces él rompió a reír, no fue nada gracioso, pero él parecía encontrarlo absolutamente divertido. Prácticamente estaba doblado a la mitad.

Después de unos momentos, pareció recuperar la compostura.

-¿Terminaste?- resoplé, cruzando los brazos.

-Lo siento- dijo sonriendo. - Es solo que… nunca te había visto maldecir tanto. Fue extremadamente entretenido.-

-Ah, pues me alegra divertirte- fruncí el ceño- Bueno, si me permites, me voy- Me di la vuelta y caminé hacia el lado del conductor, luego abrí la puerta. Tss, ¿qué se a creído?¿Que soy su payaso personal o algo así? Encima que estoy de mal humor por la p…. Por Evelyne, viene este y se ríe de mi, como si estuviese haciendo algo gracioso. Díganme, ¿les parece gracioso lo he que hecho? Hum. Vampiros ¿Quién los entiende?

-Espera, no quise hacerte enojar- dijo a la vez que se me acercaba. - ¿Me disculpas?-

Suspiro y asiento con la cabeza.

-Déjalo, no tenía por qué enfadarme, creo que me desquité contigo por lo que pasó con Evelyne-

-¿Conocías a esa chica?- me preguntó, aparentemente sorprendido.

-Si, lamentablemente- respondí- Bueno, ahora si me voy, tengo que ir al instituto-

-Si, y yo tengo que ir al hospital- mira su reloj- Aunque… me quedan unos minutos… - desvió la vista hacia el otro lado de la calle- ¿Ya has desayunado?-

Enarqué una ceja ante su repentina y extraña pregunta.

-No, la verdad es que no- confesé, bajando la vista.

Claro que no había desayunado, si salí despavorida de casa en cuanto estuve aseada, vestida y peinada. En mi apuro casi me llevo la estantería donde están mis libros. Por un momento pensé que se iba a caer, lo cual no habría sido muy conveniente ya que tendría que ordenarlo todo. Pero si ese hubiese sido el caso, yo lo habría dejado todo tirado y lo arreglaría ya cuando regrese, porque en ese momento no me alcanzaba el tiempo.

-Deberías comer algo.- dijo en tono medico- Nunca es bueno saltarse el desayuno y te…¿Qué?- me preguntó cuando yo le miraba entrecerrando los ojos.-

-Nada- negué con la cabeza- Estoy bien, creo que puedo esperar hasta el almuerzo-

Era cierto, no tenía tanta hambre… bueno, un poco, pero podía esperar.

-Insisto en que deberías comer -dijo. Volvió a mirar al otro lado de la calle- ¿Qué te parece si te invito a desayunar? Aun es temprano. Siempre llego antes de la hora al hospital y si no me equivoco, creo que tu también eres muy puntual. No creo que haya problemas si hoy llegamos unos minutos más tarde, ¿verdad?- Sonrió y me miró, expectante otra vez.

Yo empecé a hacer cálculos, el tiempo que perdí por levantarme mas de la hora prevista, en el casi accidente… Suspiré.

-Bueno, esta bien- acepté. Después de todo, ya no iba a poder hablar con el profesor de historia en privado, no tenía caso llegar temprano.

-Fantástico. Vamos- dijo.

Tuvimos que separarnos para estacionarnos correctamente. Luego, entramos al establecimiento. Yo ya había venido con anterioridad aquí, era un lugar un poco pequeño, pero limpio y acogedor. Como era temprano, había mucha gente aquí desayunando. Muchas mujeres desayunando. Muchas mujeres que se quedaron boquiabiertas cuando vieron a Carlisle.

-Nunca has venido aquí, ¿verdad?- le pregunté-

-No, ¿Por qué?- me preguntó.

-Ah, eso lo explica todo- él aun me miraba interrogante- Parece que las impactaste-

Él me miró aun más extrañado, pero su expresión confundida desapareció cuando se dio cuenta de lo que me refería.

-Ah, vaya- musitó-

-Si quieres podemos irnos- dije rápidamente-

Él se negó a irnos, y yo dejé de insistir. Nos sentamos en una mesa muy cerca de la puerta, la única que quedaba, y esperamos a que llegue la mesera.

-Hola, Lily- saludé en cuanto ella pareció.

-Bella, me alegra verte, hace mucho que no pasabas por aquí- me sonrió amablemente. Me caía bien ella, fue una de las primeras personas con quien tuve algún tipo de amistad en el pueblo. Entonces, fijó la vista en mi acompañante. Si su presencia le afectó igual que a las demás, lo supo ocultar bastante bien porque casi ni se sorprendió.

-Él ya ha desayunado, gracias- respondí por él cuando ella intentó tomar su orden-

-Bueno… Ahora te traigo lo que pediste, Bella- me sonrió por ultima vez y se fue.

-¿Cómo sabías que no iba a pedir nada?- me preguntó Carlisle cuando ella ya estaba lo bastante lejos para que nos escuchara.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Llámalo intuición- me limité a responder, con una sonrisa.

Él me miró especulativamente unos segundos, antes de negar levemente con la cabeza, aparentemente desechando cualquier idea que hubiese podido tener.

Entonces empecé a escuchar los cuchicheos.

"Es el Doctor Cullen, ¿pero que hace aquí? Nunca había venido"

"¿El Doctor Cullen? ¿AQUÍ? Esto el algo que no se ve todos los días"

"¿Qué hace aquí? Es la primera vez que viene… ¿Y con la nueva? ¿Por qué?"

"He escuchado que la mayoría de los chicos están tras ella, ¿será que él doctor también?"

"¡Cállate, Judith, no hables así!"

"¿Por qué no? Es muy guapa"

"¡Christina, no puedo creer que me hayas mentido!¿No decías que aquí en Forks no había nada interesante? ¡Pues ese es el hombre más guapo que he visto en toda mi vida!"

"Ya, pero mira su mano"

"¿Qué tiene?"

"Mira su anillo, está casado"

"Si, supuse que estaba con esa"

"No, no. Está casado con otra, incluso tienen hijos"

"Bueno, a mi no me molestan los niños, ¿Cuántos años tienen?"

"Saca tu cuenta, están en el instituto"

"Se ve muy joven para tener hijos tan grandes"

"Es que son adoptados"

"Ahh… ¿Y ellos como son?"

"Es una chica y un chico. Son bastante reservados igual que él doctor y su esposa. Bueno la chica, Tanya, no tanto"

"¿Y como es el chico?"

"Se llama Edward, y él si es bastante reservado"

"Ya ¿Y?"

"Y …¿Qué?"

"¡Pues dime si está tan bueno como él padre o no!"

No pude aguantar más, oculté mi rostro con las manos y empecé a reírme.

Si yo las escuché, seguro que él también, con mayor razón si es un vampiro y sus sentidos son ciertamente mas agudos que los míos.

-Vaya, Carlisle, parece que tienes encanto- dije entre risas-

Estaba seguro que si los vampiros se pudieran sonrojar, él estaría tan rojo como las luces del árbol de navidad.

Mi pedido llegó, mis risas ya se habían calmado y pude disfrutar tranquilamente mi comida. Ah, pero los murmullos de las gente no cesaron, lo cual producía que una que otra risita se me escapara de rato en rato. Cuando terminé y estuvimos listos para irnos, le dije si podía esperarme unos segundos porque quería ir a la baño, él me dijo que me esperaría.

No puedo creer lo que veo cuando salgo.

En serio, no me demoré ni cinco minutos. Lo juro, creo que ni tres. Solo fui para cepillarme los dientes.

Parece que fue suficiente para la señorita que ahora estaba sentada en donde yo me estaba sentado, inclinada sobre la mesa, sonriendo seductoramente, o eso supongo.

Le quité importancia a eso y supuse que era una amiga de Carlisle, lo cual me pareció bastante raro, pero bueno. Me peino el cabello con las manos y camino hacia ellos, sonriendo y pretendiendo saludar y presentarme.

Pero cuando los oigo, o mejor dicho, cuando la oigo y me fijo bien en la situación, me doy cuenta de que no es una amiga de él. Al contrario, parece incomodo, totalmente envarado en su silla.

-Vamos, ¿Me acompañas a tomar al menos un café? Aun no he podido conseguir un auto, ¿Por qué no me llevas después?-

-Porque me va a llevar a mi- interrumpí. Cogí mi mochila que estaba colgada en la silla, golpeando su brazo "casualmente", y me apresuré en meter el neceser, luego me la puse en el hombro- ¿Cierto, Carlisle?- le preguntó, con una sonrisa.

-Si- dijo levantándose de un salto- Creo que no podrá ser, Diana-

Ella, Diana, me lanzó una mirada que, supongo que debió atemorizarme, pero no me hiso ni cosquillas. Viendo que yo aun seguía sonriendo, tuvo que apartar la mirada.

-Para otra vez será, entonces- dijo ella-

Claro, en tus sueños.

-¿Nos vamos ya? Voy a llegar tarde- enganché un brazo con el suyo y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Si, vámonos.-

-¿Le darías mis saludo a tu esposa?- le preguntó, a pesar de que ya nos habíamos girado.

Sonreí, entendiendo su juego.

-Claro que lo hará- respondí, aun apoyándome en él- Ah, Esme, es una mujer estupenda. También tendrás que darle mis saludos, dile que cualquier día de estos me paso por allí de visita- dije, aun sonriendo, a pesar de que no conocía más que su nombre. Agradecí que cuando llegué me contaran todo sobre la familia Cullen.

¿Qué?¿Pensó que me intimidaría al mencionar a su esposa? El que nada debe, nada teme, amiga.

Ella me miró ceñuda otra vez al darse cuanta que su plan no había funcionado.

-Fue una suerte que estuvieras aquí- dijo Carlisle cuando salimos del lugar-Gracias, Bella-

-No tienes porque agradecer- Encogí un hombro, restándole importancia- Disfruto deshaciéndome de personas no deseadas- sonreí-

-De igual manera te lo agradezco- sonrió, y luego suspiró- Aunque, de igual manera, voy a volver a verla-

-¿Por qué?-

-Como te habrás dado cuenta, es nueva en el pueblo… y también en el hospital…-

Oh. Ay, no. Pobre.

-Oh- musité-

Llegamos donde habíamos estacionado los autos.

-Ya se. Si la situación se te sale de las manos, puedes decirle que eres gay. Y que te casaste con Esme porque… no se… sus padres así lo quisieron, y por eso no han tenido hijos-

Se rió.

-Lo tendré muy en cuenta en caso de emergencia.

-Y de pasada que te deshaces de tus otras fans-

-¿Cuáles otras?- preguntó-

-No te hagas el desentendido- le di un codazo juguetón- Recuerda que estuve internada en el hospital regular tiempo y me he dado cuenta de como te miran-

Abrí la puerta del auto y acomodé mi mochila en el asiento del copiloto.

-Bueno, adiós, fue agradable encontrarme contigo, y gracias por invitarme- me despedí.

-De nada, también lo fue para mi. Espero volver a verte pronto- Sonrió.

Yo me subí a mi auto ye encendí el motor.

-Esto… ¿Bella?- me llamó, aun parado en el mismo lugar.

-¿Si?- inquirí-

-Lo… lo que dijiste hace un rato sobre… Solo dime que no vas a hacerle nada a esa chica- me dijo

Me quedé callada por un rato al no comprender lo que me quería decir.

-Ah- reí- No, no te preocupes. No voy a hacerle nada a Evelyne- prometí-

Ganas no me faltaban, pero no, no le iba a hacer nada. He decidido que debo ser más… calmada y controlar mi carácter. Iba a evitar la violencia todo lo posible.

-Bien- sonrió- Adiós, entonces- se despidió.

Sonrió ante él recuerdo. Casi lo había olvidado.

-Bella, ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que pasó esa mañana?- me preguntó Edward, con cara de preocupación. Al parecer Carlisle tuvo el mismo recuerdo que yo, porque era imposible que él hubiese visto ese recuerdo en mi mente.

-¿Será porque en ese tiempo tu ni me mirabas?- él hiso un pequeño gesto de tristeza- Además, no fue nada grave, no choqué. Lo único malo fue la ralladura de mi auto… pero fuera de eso todo estaba bien-

-Felizmente que no te sucedió nada grave, no se que hubiese hecho si…-

Le callé con un beso.

-Nada pasó- dije cuando nos separamos- Debes dejar de preocuparte tanto-

Él sonrió por unos segundos, pero luego su rostro se endureció, borrando cualquier rastro de felicidad.

Y no era él único.

Carlisle y Esme también se ensombrecieron un poco, no tanto como Edward, pero si dejaron de sonreír y se tensaron.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté.

Su brazo se apretó un poco más a mi cintura antes de decir:

-Tanya-


	40. Cap 29 : Soy un monstruo

**Cap. 29 : Ya se lo que soy : Un monstruo **

Tanya

Él solo nombre hiso que mis sentidos se pusieran alerta y que mi estupendo estado de animo actual decayera.

Segundos después de que Edward dijera su nombre, la susodicha entró por la puerta, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, que se ensancho cuando vio a Edward, pero decayó completamente cuando me vio a mi.

-¿Y esta que hace aquí?- preguntó, frunciendo el ceño y poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

Edward apretó un poco más el brazo que tenía sujeto mi cintura.

-Tanya, por favor ¿Qué modales son esos?- le regañó Esme.

-Ten un poco más de respeto con Bella- le secundo Carlisle-

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Me da igual- contestó- Bueno, en vista de que Edward nos ha traído a su pequeña y extraña mascota, me voy a mi habitación-

Escuché un gruñido.

No, dos gruñidos.

No, no, espera, tres gruñidos.

Estaba completamente segura de que el primero era de Edward, estaba a su lado por lo que lo escuché con toda claridad.

El segundo gruñido provenía desde un poco más lejos, por lo que supuse que, bien era de Esme, o de Carlisle, no podía estar segura.

Y el tercer gruñido pues… era mío.

¡Dios!¿Desde cuando yo gruñía? Y lo peor es que no era un gruñido humano, no, mi gruñido era igual al de los dos vampiros que acaban de gruñir, incluso peor. Sentí un poco rara mi garganta, la aclaré en silencio.

-¿Ven? ¿Lo han escuchado?¡Ella me gruñó!- gritó Tanya, apuntándome con su dedo índice.

Carlisle y Esme me miraron de soslayo, antes de mirarse entre si, para finalmente volver a mirarla.

-Tanya, para ya con tus descabelladas suposiciones y deja a Bella en paz- intervino Edward. Supuse que su mente estaba llena de conjeturas sobre mi.

Ella seguía sin calmarse y sin dejar de señalarme con su dedo. Me dieron ganas de saltar sobre ella y…

Respira, Bella. Me dije, a la vez que trataba de alejar ciertos pensamientos violentos hacia ella. No debía perder el control, no debía perderlo. La gente solía terminar mal cuando eso sucedía.

-¡¿Pero es que no lo ven?! ¡¿Acaso están ciegos?! ¡Ella es…!-

-Nada. Vas a disculparte con ella ahora mismo- dijo firmemente Esme.

Tanya se giró hacia ella y la miró con incredulidad, luego miró a Carlisle, supongo que en busca de algo de apoyo, pero el tenía la misma expresión molesta de Esme.

Bufó, resignada, y puso una falsa sonrisa en su cara.

-Bella, me disculpo- canturreó.

Ella le dio una breve mirada a Edward y él hiso una mueca.

Yo hice un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza, aceptando su falsa disculpa. No me importaba, lo único que quería era que se fuera de mi vista y no me moleste más.

Ella se giró hacia Carlisle y Esme y les miró arqueando una ceja, como diciendo si estaban contentos. Ellos aun la miraban enojados.

-¿Puedo irme ya?- peguntó, con los brazos cruzados.

-Espera, Tanya- le detuvo Edward cuando se giró hacia las escaleras.

Se giró de mala gana y lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Hay algo que tienes que saber- ella arqueó una ceja -Estoy enamorado de ...-

La expresión de Tanya se relajó y sus brazos, que estaban cruzados, cayeron flácidos a sus costados.

-Lo sabía…sabía que no podías pasar toda la vida evitándome-Rápidamente, en su rostro se formó una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué? No…- Edward intentó interrumpirla, pero ella no le dejó. Le lanzó hacia él y rodeo su cuello con los brazos, ignorando por completo que yo estaba a su lado, y que Edward aun rodeaba mi cintura con su brazo.

-Oh Edward, no importa lo que pasó. No te guardo rencor alguno…no sabes cuánto esperé este momento.- dijo mientras se apartaba de él y se inclinaba ligeramente a su rostro, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse más, Edward soltó mi cintura y la cogió de los hombros, apartándola.

-Para Tanya, no es de ti de quien estoy enamorado.- le interrumpió.

-¿No? Pero yo creí… ¿De quién estas enamorado?- preguntó entre sorprendida y enfadada.

-De Bella.- dijo finalmente, como si fuera los más obvio, y lo era.

Su rostro se quedó en blanco unos largos segundos, me pregunté si se sentía avergonzada por el ridículo que había hecho delante de todos. Entonces, para la sorpresa de todos, se echo a reír histéricamente.

-¿Puedo saber qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia?- inquirió Edward, visiblemente enfadado.

Yo aun seguía shockeda a causa de lo que había pasado, y seguía pasando.

-Es que por un segundo te creí- dijo respirando entrecortadamente.

-Tanya…realmente amo a Bella.-

Mi corazón dio un vuelco y una sonrisa espontanea se fue extendiendo por mi cara, como siempre que él decía que me amaba.

-¿La amas?- preguntó, su voz llena de incredulidad- ¿En serio?¡¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?! ¡Es una…!

-Tanya.- le advirtió antes de que pudiera terminar su frase -Creí mejor decírtelo personalmente a que te enteraras de otra manera, incluso pensé que te alegrarías por mi.- ¡Ja! Bastante - Pero sí de tu boca van a salir insultos contra Bella, te pido por favor que no trates de abrirla.-

Mi estomago revoloteó de dicha cuando Edward me defendió.

-¡Es una chiquilla! ¿Qué es lo que puedes verle de interesante? ¡Y es una huma!¡Y una humana rara!-

Apreté los puños, a tal punto que sentí mis uñas un poco crecidas lastimar mi palma. Me obligué a mi misma a respirar y calmarme.

-Por favor, Tanya, basta, es suficiente- Carlisle la interrumpió-

-¡No me voy a callar!- gritó- ¿Es que no lo ven? ¡Todo esto es una trampa! ¡Ella me da mala espina, planea algo, no soy una paroica!-

-Pues estas actuando como tal- replicó- Desde que Bella llegó al pueblo no has dejado de hablar incoherencias sobre ella, ya déjala en paz-

-Es muy desconsiderado de tu parte actuar de esa manera.- intervino Esme- En vez de alegrarte por Edward, que finalmente encontró a alguien, actúas de esta manera. Te estás comportando de una manera muy egoísta-

Debo admitir que la repentina defensa de Carlisle y Esme me sorprendió, sobre todo de Esme, que apenas la conocí desde hace unos minutos. Aunque, según ella, ya me conocía con anterioridad.

Tanya no dijo nada, solo se limitó a mirarnos a todos con el ceño fruncido, con los puños apretados y la mandíbula tensa.

Finalmente , Edward fue el que decidió romper el largo silencio que se había extendido.

-Bueno, Bella, ¿te gustaría ver el resto de la casa?- me preguntó Edward, sonriendo ligeramente, aunque sus ojos aun seguían molestos.

-Me encantaría- también sonreí. Si, cuando más me alejara de Tanya, mejor.

Ni bien di un paso hacia delante, cuando escuché:

-Si, llévate a esa estúpida arriba, antes de que la desgarre- dijo Tanya en un susurro casi inaudible. Seguramente un humano no lo habría oído, pero yo si. Yo si lo oí perfectamente.

Y esa, amigos, fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

La chispa que encendió la mecha.

Ustedes son testigos de que lo intenté, de verdad lo intenté.

-Estas muerta- musité-

Deshago el abrazo de Edward y me giro rápidamente hacia ella. Él , adivinando mis intenciones, trata de detenerme, pero yo le esquivo fácilmente. Tiro del cabello de Tanya y la arrojo con fuerza al suelo, estoy segura de que astillé el piso. Aparentemente, ella parece haber salido de su asombro y trata de atacarme. Neutralizo su golpe con facilidad. Hay que darle algo de crédito, peleaba bastante bien, pero nunca se iba a comparar conmigo. Me subo sobre ella, quedando a horcadas sobre ella, inmovilizándola por completo.

-¡¿Qué te has creído tu, sanguijuela asquerosa para hablarme de esa manera?!- le grité, aun tirando fuertemente de su cabello.- Dejé pasar la primera, tus falsas disculpas, la escenita que montaste también ¿y me sales con esto? ¡Nadie me habla así!- llevé mi otra mano que estaba libre a su cuello y lo apreté ligeramente- ¿Sabes lo fácil que me resultaría arrancarte la cabeza, desmembrarte y luego prenderte fuego como leña, reducirte a cenizas?- Ella me miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, aterrorizada.

Muy bien, témeme.

(Narradora)

La sala había quedado en completo silencio después que Bella saltara sobre Tanya y la atacara. Ella, Tanya, estaba completamente aterrorizada y estaba segura que su inminente muerte llegaría en cualquier momento. Bella estaba sobre ella y la tenía completamente inmovilizada, sentada sobre ella, con una mano tirando de su rubio cabello y la otra en su cuello, apretándolo un poco cada vez más.

Los otros tres estaban estáticos, sobre todo Carlisle y Esme, que nunca habían visto a Bella en "acción", usando su verdadera fuerza. Y Edward no les había dicho nada. Ellos la veían como una humana, algo peculiar (¿Qué clase chica andaría con un vampiro?) Una que estuviera muy enamorada, claro, eso pensaron ellos. Y eso hiso que les agradara más. Pero la pequeña escena que acaban de presenciar les decía que ella no era una humana común y corriente.

Y que Tanya tenía razón con respecto a que Bella no era una humana normal.

¿Quién iba a decir que ella era capaz de hacer eso?

Carlisle se había dado cuenta de que tenía carácter, había estado internada en el hospital y él siempre iba a verla. Incluso, pasaba sus tiempos libres hablando con ella. Ese día del casi accidente la había visto maldecir demasiado, pero esa vez le había causado gracia. Esta situación no era para nada graciosa. Él nunca se hubiese imaginado que ella era capaz de esto. Claro que no. Esta Bella no se parecía en nada a la que había visto ese día, cuando se escapó de su habitación y la encontró en el pabellón de niños, sentada en el centro, rodeada de ellos. Todos sonriendo, riéndose, y mirándola mientras les contaba un cuento, al parecer inventado por ella ya que no estaba leyendo nada. Ella también sonreía, y sus ojos, que normalmente estaban opacos y tristes, brillaban, brillaban como dos hermosos luceros. Y si te acerbas, si la mirabas, sentías que, mientras estés con ella, todo iba a estar bien.

Ahora sus ojos también brillaban, pero esta vez de manera escalofriante, asesina.

Esta era una muy diferente faceta de Bella.

(Bella)

Aprieto más su delgado cuello, ella lucha contra mi e intenta levantar su mano para quitar la mía, pero mi cuerpo también tiene atrapados sus brazos.

-Suéltame- articula con los labios, aun intentando soltarse.

Esa pequeña palabra me hace reaccionar. Y me trae un recuerdo.

Dejo caer mi cabeza en el frio piso, intentando que el frio alivie un poco mi mejilla golpeada, y también porque no tengo fuerzas para mantener en alto la cabeza.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?- me pregunta Samantha, con un gesto burlón en la cara, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

Hoy es mi primer día de entrenamiento verdadero, ayer solo me hicieron una pequeña prueba para ver en que nivel estoy. El entrenador Morgan me estaba enseñando, pero lamentablemente yo no soy la única, tiene a más chicos, que ya están más adelantados, por lo que me dejó con Samantha, su ayudante.

No hay nadie más en esta sala, solo ella y yo.

Yo no le agrado, nunca lo hice. Me odia desde que llegué, y no se por qué. Intenté ser amable, pero mi intento de ser amistosa no funcionó, sigue odiándome.

Y, como ustedes ya se imaginarán, cuando el entrenador le dijo que me enseñe lo "básico", pues seguro pensó que era su día de suerte.

Ya sabía que esto no iba a terminar en nada bueno, su escalofriante sonrisa me lo dijo.

He acertado.

Me duele todo el cuerpo y creo que mi tobillo derecho, ese que tengo delicado, se ha vuelto a torcer.

Me ahogo y empiezo a toser. Escupo algo rojo.

Sangre.

Eso hace que mi estomago se revuelva aun más, cierro los ojos. Quiero llorar, pero me aguanto. No quiero verme más patética de lo que ya me veo.

-Vaya inútil que eres, ¿y decían que eras especial? No vas a durar ni dos segundos en una pelea de verdad. Eres una vergüenza. No eres más que una mocosa debilucha y llorona. Fracasada. - Un gemido se me escapo, y también una lagrima. Ella alzó su barbilla de manera petulante- No eres más que una niñita que juega a ser grande-

Me dio una patada en el estómago, haciendo que me gire y quede bocarriba. Mi vista empieza a fallar y veo todo muy borroso. Escucho como se ríe, y el sonido de sus zapatos al alejarse.

Poco a poco, mi vista regresa y empiezo a ver todo con mucha claridad. Mis sentidos se han agudizado.

Veo su caminar arrogante, dirigiéndose al perchero para coger su capa. Recuerdo lo que me ha dicho, como se ha burlado de mi, llamándome inútil. Me había golpeado.

A mi nadie, nadie, me golpeaba. Nadie.

No se como, pero de pronto me veo a mi misma abalanzándome sobre ella. Esquiva mi golpe por poco, aparentemente sorprendida por mi repentino ataque. Pero el siguiente no. Mis uñas rasgan su cara como cuchillas, ella grita y lleva instintivamente una mano a su cara. Él entrenador Morgan me había dicho que me las cortara ayer, pero yo no le hice caso, aun tengo las uñas largas.

Nunca pensé que con ellas podría hacer tanto daño.

Tal vez no podían dañar a un vampiro, pero si a un humano.

Estoy sobre ella, inmovilizándola por completo. Ella intenta soltarse con una mano, ya que la otra está sobre so cara intentado detener el sangrado, pero no puede.

Mis manos se cierran en su cuello, asfixiándola.

-Suéltame- articula con lo labios.

No lo hago. En vez de eso, aprieto su cuello con más fuerza, segura que lo romperé en cualquier momento.

-¡Bella!- grita alguien a mis espaldas-

Inmediatamente siento a alguien tirando de mi, tratando de separarme de Samantha, sin mucho éxito.

-¡Has que la suelte!- grita otra persona, una mujer, puedo decir que es muy joven.

-¡No puedo, es muy fuerte!- responde el hombre. Pero aun sigue tirando de mi, queriendo apartarme.

-Suéltala, Bella, la estas matando-

Mi mente hace un "Clic".

Me doy cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo. Relajo mi cuerpo y dejo que el hombre me levante y me aparte de ella.

Cuando alzo la vista, me doy cuenta de que el hombre que trataba de apartarme de Samantha, no era más que el entrenador Morgan.

-¡Jenny, trae a los paramédicos. Apresúrate!- gritó.

Cuando escucho el nombre de Jenny, me giro hacia la puerta, pero solo alcanzo a ver un leve borrón salir corriendo.

Pero ella me ha visto, ha visto lo que estuve a punto de hacer. Que soy una asesina. Seguro debe temerme ahora, no querrá verme ni hablarme nunca más.

-Bella, dime exactamente lo que pasó- me pidió el entrenador Morgan a la vez que sostenía a Samantha, que parecía haber quedado inconsciente, y trataba de parar el sangrado de su rostro y… ¿su cuello?¡¿Cuando yo hice eso?!

-N-no lo se- musité- Ella… ella me golpeo y… y… yo… perdí el control y… y…- no pude seguir, empecé sollozar.

-Así que ella te atacó primero… - razonó, asintiendo para si mismo.- No debí haberte dejado sola con ella.

-¡Ow!- gemí cuando intenté cubrir con las manos mi cara-

-¿Qué sucede?- me preguntó, cercándose rápidamente a mi-

Miré mis manos, estaban ligeramente rojas y calientes. Él las vio también. Me miró a mi, se fijó en el cuello de Samantha.

-Dime que tienes que un encendedor por ahí- me dijo-

-No- dije, con voz temblorosa-

Él miró mis manos una vez más antes de decir:

-El cuello de Samantha tiene quemaduras de segundo grado.-

No pudo decir nada más, porque en ese momento llegaron los paramédicos. A la primera que atendieron fue a Samantha, por supuesto. Segundos después dos enfermeros me levantaron mi. En ese momento empecé a sentir un terrible dolor en mi tobillo derecho, y no solo ahí, sino en todo el cuerpo. La vista empezó a fallarme otra vez, haciendo que todo sea unos borrones de colores.

-Creo que se ha roto una costilla- escuché decir a alguien, ya que no podía ver casi nada y era apenas consiente de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor.

-¿Pero que ha pasado aquí?- preguntó otra voz. - ¡Samantha!-

-Tranquilo, lo tenemos todo bajo control-

Sentí que avanzábamos, supongo que nos llevaban a la enfermería.

-¡Están locos si creen que voy a creer que la niña le hiso… eso a mi hermana! Díganme la verdad ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Puedes creerlo o no, Sebastián, es la verdad-

-¿Cómo es eso posible?¡Bella no puede ser más fuerte que ella!-

-Pues así parece-

Mi confuso cerebro reconoció el nombre. Efectivamente, él era hermano de Samantha, a diferencia de ella, yo si le agradaba a él.

Seguramente, a partir de hoy, ya no le agradaría. Iba a odiarme por haberle hecho eso a su hermana. Todos deben de odiarme, y pensar que soy un monstruo. Por que lo soy.

Me merezco la golpiza que me dio Samantha. Eso y más.

-¿Bella?¡Bella!¿Puedes oírme?- me preguntó una chica.

-¿Jenny?- pregunté.

-¡Si! Se que suena tonto pero...¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Horrible, soy monstruo- sentí como las lagrimas se resbalaban por el rabillo de mis ojos.

-No, no lo eres. Todo fue un accidente. A Samantha se le pasó la mano contigo y tu… bueno, reaccionaste… ¿Bella? ¡¿Bella?!-

Los ojos se me cerraron, estaba demasiado débil para mantenerlos abiertos. Lo ultimo que vi fue abrirse el portón de la enfermería.

Me aparto de Tanya, como si el contacto con ella me quemase, levantándome de un salto.

Estoy horrorizada conmigo misma ¡Dios mío ¿Qué he hecho?!

Es un vampiro, lo se, pero eso no me hace sentir mejor. Me siento horrible, como si hubiese cometido el peor de los crímenes. Será porque así es. Estuve a punto de matar a alguien.

¿Pero que tonterías dices? ¡Si hace casi un año mataste a diez vampiros en una noche, en la expedición de caza anual? ¡Nunca has sentido remordimiento por matar a un vampiro! ¡Se supone que no debes sentirlo, eres una cazadora!

Ahora me siento culpable también por eso. Por todos los vampiros a los que he matado.

No era mejor que ellos. Yo también era una asesina.

(Narradora)

Tanya, al verse libre, sale corriendo por la puerta y se pierde en el bosque. Por primera vez, Bella no está sonrojada, sino completamente blanca, tan blanca como un papel. Sus rodillas empiezan a tornarse débiles y temblorosas. Va a caerse en cualquier momento. Edward es el primero en reaccionar y se acerca rápidamente a ella para sostenerla. Bella no parece darse cuenta de que él la está sosteniendo, de hecho, no parece darse cuenta de nada, está ida y tiene la mirada perdida.

-Carlisle, Esme, es mejor que vayan a buscar a Tanya y hablen con ella. Su mente estaba muy confusa y no pude saber si planeaba algo o no al salir corriendo-

Ellos asintieron.

-¿Bella está bien?- preguntó Esme.

-Parece haber entrado en un completo estado de shock emocional, tal vez debería...- sugirió Carlisle.

-Casi… la… mato- musito Bella, aun con la mirada perdida-

Edward se lo pensó unos segundos.

-Cuidaré de ella hasta que… regrese en si. Vayan a buscar a Tanya antes que se aleje demasiado. - dijo finalmente-

Ellos volvieron a asentir y le dieron una breve mirada a Bella antes de desaparecer por la puerta, dejándolos solos.

* * *

**¡Hey! ¿Como están? Espero que bien ^^ **

**Bueno, me quería disculpar, dije que iba a subir el miércoles y miren :/ Pero, en forma de disculpas, subí dos caps seguidos :D De aquí si ya no subo hasta el próximo sábado.**

**Hola Daniela! Tengo una miga que se llama Daniela, pero no creo que seas ella, sería demasiada coincidencia xDD Me alegra que te esté gustando mi historia y que hayas decidido ponerlo en tu comentario ^^ Claro que leemos los comentarios, bueno, al menos yo lo hago. Gracias, trato de mejorar cada vez más. Me animan y levantan el animo cuando me dicen que escribo bien, y los comentarios me sacan muchas sonrisas. **

**Vas bien con tus teorías. Y tienes razón, hay que decirle Hola las sorpresas que tenga mi imaginación, porque hasta ahora no se de donde viene las ideas y hasta a mi me toman por sorpresa. La historia se a tornado muy diferente a la que yo cree en mi cabeza la primera vez, pero todos lo cambios que he hecho son para bien. **

**Ojalá les haya gustado los caps que subí, y si es así, espero me que me lo hagan saber en sus comentarios. Y si no, bueno, también espero que los lectores silenciosos les esté gustado mi historia. **

**Un beso! **

**~Xime~**


	41. Cap 30 : El final de un día perfecto

La mente de Bella aun seguía bloqueada, definitivamente había entrado en un estado de completo shock. Claro ¿y quien no? Estuvo a punto de matar a alguien. Si, ustedes dirán que ella ya había matado a muchos vampiros antes, y que es ilógico que se sintiera así ahora por casi haber matado a Tanya. Pero justamente era eso lo estaba pasando, por alguna razón, Bella se sentía horrorizada por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, por lo que había hecho. Quizás era porque, en todos estos años, ella nunca se había puesto a pensar en eso. No desde la primera vez que asesinó a un vampiro. Aquella vez también entró en un ataque de pánico. Aparentemente, no lo había superado aun.

Pero había un problema mayor, Bella había mostrado lo que podía hacer delante de la familia de Edward, Tanya incluida, y eso era malo. Para Bella, al menos. Ya se lo había mostrado a Edward, por error, pero bueno. Él había guardado su secreto y no se lo había dicho a nadie. Y al final para nada, porque ella terminó delatándose a si misma. Los demás exigirían una explicación cuando regresaran.

¡¿Y que diablos iba a decirles?! ¿Los mismo que ha Edward, que es algún bicho raro que tiene fuerza sobrenatural y no sabe lo que es?

Era una buena opción, la única que tenía. A no ser que les contara toda la verdad, y eso no iba a suceder. Ni loca les iba a decir que era una cazavampiros.

Además, esa respuesta no era del todo falsa.

Ella era una chica rara, que le pasaban cosas raras, que tenía poderes sobrenaturales, y que no sabía lo que era.

Sip, bastante cerca a la verdad.

(Bella)

Soy una idiota. ¿Cómo se me ocurre atacar a Tanya, perder el control?

¿Qué pasaba con los Cullen? ¿Qué pensarían ellos? En un día, había pasado de ser una humana anormal, a convertirme en un extraño ser sobrenatural y en una casi asesina. Bueno, asesina ya era, solo que ellos no lo sabían.

¿Me tendrían miedo también? Entendería si ellos salieran corriendo ahora. Yo era una amenaza para ellos después de todo.

Pero Edward… ¿Él también me temería?¿Pensaría que soy una asesina por lo que estuve a punto de hacer?

Mi corazón dolió ante su posible rechazo. Aunque, tal vez era mejor así. Yo no iba a poder estar con el por siempre, tarde o temprano iba a tener que irme y regresar a la organización, o ellos vendrían por mi, y yo no podía dejar que eso pase. No iba a arriesgar a Edward ni a su familia.

En ese momento, fui consiente de que un par de brazos fríos me abrazaban por la cintura. Me congele, pero luego su esencia me golpeo, y seguí sollozado. Edward.

-¿Bella? ¿Puedes oírme?- me preguntó-

No estaba segura como, pero me encontré en sus brazos, y apoye mi cabeza en su cuello. Aun sabiendo que no merecía que me consolaran. Yo era un monstruo. Nada más que eso.

-Lo siento…. Solo que… no puedo creer que… sea… sea… un monstruo- murmure sobre su pecho, sollozando.-

-Bella, amor, eres lo más lejano a un monstruo- dijo dulcemente, acariciando mi cabello suavemente.-

-Pero perdí el control, Edward, casi la mato. Soy una asesina- dije, sintiendo como la vergüenza pesaba sobre mis hombros.

-No eres una asesina, Bella. Nunca podrías serlo-

Negué con la cabeza. Unas lagrimas se me escaparon. Si tan solo supiera…

-Además, los monstruos no tienen conciencia- murmuro sobre mi cabello-

Sabia que él tenia razón, pero no aliviaba mi dolor, ni mi cargo de conciencia.

-Espera…- murmuré, levantando la vista, dándome cuanta de algo- ¿Me llamaste "amor"?-

-Si, lo hice- Sonrió.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté-

-Porque lo eres. Más que mi amor, mi vida, mi todo…- tomó mi barbilla he hizo que le vuelva a mirar, porque me había sonrojado y apartado la vista.- ¿Pensaste que te dejaría de querer por lo que pasó?-

De hecho, eso fue exactamente lo que pensé.

Asentí, aun con mis mejillas sonrojadas.

-Tonta Bella. ¿Cómo podría? Nunca lograría dejar de quererte. Aun si quisiera, no podría.-

-Pero… estuve a punto de matar a Tanya- dije.

-No es para tanto, hasta yo mismo me he planteado hacerlo-

-Si, pero tu no la atacaste-

Hizo que apoyara la cabeza en su pecho otra vez.

-Eso se veía venir. Si no la atacabas tu, lo haría yo, o Esme…-

-¿Esme?- pregunté, alzando la cabeza.

-Si- dijo. -Está molesta con Tanya por traer a sus… amiguitos cuando no hay nadie en casa-

¿Y eso que tenía de malo?

-Pero tu me has traído hoy, ¿no? ¿Por qué ella no puede?-

Si, lo se, era raro que interceda por ella después de lo que pasó esta tarde, pero aun así…

-Si dejamos a un lado el hecho de que nosotros no traemos humanos a casa... Bueno, digamos que… Ella no los traía para charlar o ver una película precisamente.-

Al principio no respondí porque no entendí lo que me quería decir. ¿A que se refería con…?

-Oh- dije cuando comprendí lo que estaba diciendo, ocultando lo más que pude mi rostro en su pecho para que no pueda ver lo roja que me había puesto. ¿Tanya traía hombres a esta casa para…? Me obligué a mi misma a no pensar en… eso, se me estaba revolviendo el estomago y me estaba sonrojando aun más, si eso era posible. Pero, a pesar de todo, me pregunté como habría sido esa escena.

-Deseo concedido- se rió D.

No tuve tiempo ni para ponerme a pensar en las palabras de D, inmediatamente la escena apareció en mi cabeza.

Los vi, ambos sin camisa y en una posición muy comprometedora. Tanya sentada de piernas abiertas sobre la encimera y en medio de sus piernas, un chico, besando insistentemente su cuello y luchando por quitarle el sostén.

Ella se tensó y enterró sus uñas en los hombros de él para detenerlo, justo cuando Esme entraba, pero él sólo lo tomó como un incentivo más .

-Ya, espera... esta cosa me enreda, espera un segundo, ya casi la tengo...-

-¡Tanya!- Gritó Esme.

Y la escena finalizó.

No sabía si sentirme asqueada, o muy por el contrario, debería resultarme gracioso. Creo que ambas.

-Fue Esme quien les encontró en una situación bastante… comprometedora en la cocina- continuó. Bueno, si lo que vi en mi cabeza fue lo que pasó, pues si que fue una situación muy comprometedora - Carlisle, que llegaba del hospital, también presenció la escena. No le hizo nada de gracia, pero se mostró más comprensivo en comparación a Esme-

-¿Y tu donde estabas?- le pregunté, teniendo curiosidad.

-Yo estaba en la habitación de una hermosa chica, viéndola dormir- sonrió-

Entrecerré los ojos al mirarle.

-Humm…¿La conozco?¿Debería sentirme celosa?- pregunté, fingiendo estar molesta-

-No lo se, quizás… Tiene un nombre precioso. Se llama Isabella, pero le gusta que le digan Bella. Es realmente encantadora-

Sonreí mientras rodeaba su cuello con los brazos en un intento de acercarlo más a mi y juntar mis labios a los suyos.

Él me quería. A pesar de todo lo que sucedió esta tarde, de casi haber asesinado Tanya, Edward aun me amaba. Aunque no fuera merecedora de ese amor.

Todo pensamiento coherente que tuviera se disipó, junto con los sentimientos de culpa que tenía por haberle mentido, por estarle mintiendo.

Pero, había una pregunta importante… ¿Él me querría si supiera la verdad, lo que yo era? ¿O me odiaría? ¿Pensaría que soy una mentirosa, farsante, que solo jugó con sus sentimientos para conducirle a una muerte segura?

Nunca lo sabría, porque nunca iba a decirle esa verdad.

Aunque, en el fondo, la respuesta a esa pregunta ya la sabía. Y me dolía el corazón con solo pensarlo.

Si él me odiara y rechazara, lo comprendería. Después de todo, eso es lo que soy. Una mentirosa. Una farsante. Mi plan original era hacer que él me quiera, que confíe en mi.

Pero se me volteó la tortilla. Fui yo la que terminó enamorándose.

En el momento menos esperado, de la persona menos esperada.

Tal y como dijo Jenny.

¿Qué diría ella si me viera en este momento?

Que estoy más loca que una cabra. Fijo. Y tendría razón.

-Siento haber querido matar a Tanya esta tarde, de verdad- dije precipitadamente cuando nos separamos- Yo no suelo comportarme así… bueno si pero… no llego a ese extremo… ¡Además ella empezó!... ¿Tu crees que pueda perdonarme?¿Y los demás, crees que me perdonen por…? Eso me recuerda… ¿Dónde están los demás?- le pregunté, mirando a los lados. Por primera vez consiente de que ya no estábamos en la sala de estar.- ¿Y donde estamos?- pregunté finalmente.

-No hay nada que perdonar. Fue accidente, Bella, no era tu intención querer matarla-

-Esa fue mi intención cuando salté sobre ella- dije-

-Pero ella te provocó primero, y fue lógico que explotaras, cualquier persona lo hubiera hecho- justificó- Carlisle y Esme piensan lo mismo que yo. Bueno, quizás a Esme no le agrade mucho ver su piso astillado, pero se le pasará cuando esté reparado.- Acarició cariñosamente mi mejilla y no pude evitar sonreír- En cuanto a los demás- continuó- Ellos fueron en busca de Tanya, que salió corriendo cuando la soltaste.-

Eso no me sorprendió, era lógico que se pintara de aquí en cuanto la solté.

-Y con respecto a tu ultima pregunta- continuó después de unos segundos, al ver que yo no decía nada- Estamos en mi habitación-

Miré a los lados-

-Así que esta es tu habitación…-comenté-

Tenía vistas al sur y una ventana del tamaño de la pared, igual que en el gran recibidor del primer piso. Toda la parte posterior de la casa debía de ser de vidrio. La vista daba al meandro que describía el río antes de cruzar el bosque intacto que llegaba hasta la cordillera. La pared de la cara oeste estaba totalmente cubierta por una sucesión de estantes repletos de CDs.

El cuarto de Edward estaba mejor surtido que una tienda de música.

En el rincón había un sofisticado aparato de música, de un tipo que no me atrevía a tocar por miedo a romperlo. No había ninguna cama, por supuesto, sólo un espacioso y acogedor sofá de cuero negro, que era donde estábamos sentados hace un momento. Una gruesa alfombra de tonos dorados cubría el suelo y las paredes estaban tapizadas de tela de un tono ligeramente más oscuro.

-¿Para conseguir una buena acústica? - aventuré.

Edward rió entre dientes y asintió con la cabeza.

Tomó un mando a distancia y encendió el equipo, la suave música de jazz, pese a estar a un volumen bajo, sonaba como si el grupo estuviera con nosotros en la habitación. Me fui a mirar su alucinante colección de música.

-¿Cómo los clasificas?- pregunté al sentirme incapaz de encontrar un criterio para el orden de los títulos. De verdad, nunca había visto tantos CDs juntos. A este chico de verdad le gustaba la música.

-Esto... Por año, y luego por preferencia personal dentro de ese año - contestó con aire distraído.

Cuando giré me estaba mirando, tenía un peculiar brillo en los ojos.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunté-

-No es nada- me respondió, desviando la vista.

Iba a insistir, pero al final decidí no hacerlo. Probablemente me lo terminaría diciendo más tarde.

-Bueno… ¿Aún está en pie la propuesta de mostrarme la casa?- pregunté, con una sonrisa.

-Si tu quieres, por supuesto-

Me sonrió antes de tomar mi mano y guiarme hasta la salida.

**(Narradora)**

Luego de que Edward llevara a Bella a un recorrido por toda la casa, terminaron nuevamente en el salón. Bella trató de fingir indiferencia ante el pequeño espacio donde el piso estaba ligeramente astillado, pretendiendo haber olvidado el suceso de esta tarde, pero no tuvo mucho éxito y Edward se dio cuenta. No dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a apretar ligeramente su cintura con el brazo que estaba rodeándola y sonreirle, tratando de reconfortarla. Ella le respondió con una sonrisa también, aunque la felicidad no llegó a sus ojos.

Los ojos Bella se posaron de nuevo hacia el hermoso instrumento que había sobre la tarima al lado de la puerta. Recordó una fantasía de su niñez, según ella, le compraría un gran piano de cola a su madre algún día. No era una buena pianista, sólo tocaba para sí misma en su piano de segunda mano, pero a ella le encantaba verla tocar. Se le veía absorta, feliz. Y a Bella le gustaba verla feliz. A ella también le gustaba tocar de vez en cuando, había tomado unas cuantas clases con su abuela, pero no era tan buena, o eso creía ella. Nunca tocó en publico. En realidad, no tocaba a menos que esté completamente sola, igual que el canto. Cantar, eso si era algo que realmente le gustaba hacer, pero solo cuando estaba sola y lo hacía en voz baja.

-¿Tocas?- le preguntó Edward dándose cuenta de su repentina atención por el precioso instrumento.

Bella salió de su ensoñación justo a tiempo para mentirle. Bueno, no era del todo mentira. Hace años que no tocaba el piano, ni ningún otro instrumento, y no pensaba hacer el ridículo delante de él.

-No- negó con la cabeza- Pero es hermoso, ¿de quien es?-

-Es mío- dijo Edward.-

-Supongo que debería haberlo sabido- asintió para si misma.

Sobre todo después de haber visto su habitación, pensó.

-¿Tocarías algo para mi?- le preguntó en voz baja y sonrojándose al sentirse un poco avergonzada.

De verdad, debo dejar de sonrojarme, pensó ella.

-Bueno, si tu quieres...-

-Me gustaría oírte tocar- insistió, esta vez lo dijo con un poquito más de confianza.

-Entonces, decidido-

Edward tiró de ella y la hizo sentarse a su lado en el banco. Le dedicó una prolongada mirada antes de volverse hacia las teclas. Luego sus dedos revolotearon rápidamente sobre las teclas de marfil y una composición, tan compleja y exuberante que resultaba imposible creer que la interpretara un único par de manos, llenó la habitación. Bella tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no quedarse boquiabierta del puro asombro. Edward la miró con mientras la música seguía surgiendo a nuestro alrededor sin descanso. Le guiñó un ojo.

-¿En serio? ¿Lo odiabas?- Preguntó Bella, llena de incredulidad, cuando Edward le dijo que cuando era joven y humano odiaba el piano.

-Es muy gracioso ahora, ¿no? Pero si, esa es la verdad.- él se rió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Me gustaba escuchar el piano cuando alguien estaba tocando, por ejemplo, mi madre. Ella era excelente en eso, pero yo no era bueno. Tuve que ir a clases de piano y practicar por horas en casa todos los días. No tenía una hermosa chica a mi lado en el banco del piano para encantar con mi música. Si la hubiese tenido, quizás yo no lo habría odiado tanto y hubiera aprendido más rápido, estoy seguro.-

Bella no podía salir de su asombro. Sonaba tan absurdo. No podía imaginar un Edward que no amara tocar el piano, no podía creer que hubo un tiempo donde lo odiara. Trató de imaginarlo, pero era imposible.

-¿Te gusta?- le preguntó.

-¿Tú has escrito esto? - preguntó Bella entrecortadamente al comprenderlo.

Asintió.

-Es la favorita de Esme.-

Cerró los ojos al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza. ¿Había acaso algo que él no pudiera hacer bien? ¿Existía algún ser más perfecto que Edward?

No, no lo había. Se respondió Bella a si misma.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Me siento extremadamente insignificante.- dijo, pensando otra vez que ella no se merecía todo esto.

El ritmo de la música se hizo más pausado hasta transformarse en algo más suave.

-Tú inspiraste ésta - dijo Edward en voz baja. La música se convirtió en algo de desbordante dulzura.

Se quedó sin palabras.

No, pensó, definitivamente no me merezco esto.

Trató de alejar sus pensamientos y sentimientos de culpa y apartó la vista, recorriendo nuevamente con sus ojos la espaciosa estancia. Él siguió la dirección de su mirada.

-No es lo que esperabas, ¿verdad? -inquirió muy ufano.

-No- admitió-

-No hay ataúdes ni cráneos apilados en los rincones. Ni siquiera creo que tengamos telarañas... ¡Qué decepción debe de ser para ti! - prosiguió con malicia.

-Que bueno, porque le tengo miedo a las arañas- dijo, con un pequeño estremecimiento.

Esa fobia se la debe a Cassandra, que cuando era pequeña le puso una araña en el hombro, desde ahí se quedó traumada con las arañas.

-¿Le tienes miedo a las… arañas?- le preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

-Si, y a las cucarachas- continuó- Son marrones y asquerosas- Bella se estremeció- con esas antenitas que parecen saludarte, pero que en realidad te estaban analizando.… ¿Qué?- le peguntó cuando Edward la seguía mirando extrañado.

-Nada- negó con risita.

Bella dejó pasar eso.

-Es tan luminoso y despejado.- comentó

Él se puso más serio al responder.

-Es el único lugar que tenemos para escondernos.-

Edward seguía tocando la canción, su canción, que siguió fluyendo libremente hasta su conclusión, las notas finales habían cambiado, eran más melancólicas y la última revoloteó en el silencio de forma conmovedora.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se las enjuagó con las manos, avergonzada.

Él rozó la comisura de sus ojos para atrapar una lágrima que se había escapado. Alzó el dedo y examinó la gota con ademán inquietante. Entonces, a una velocidad que Bella no pudo estar segura de que realmente lo hiciera, se llevó el dedo a la boca para saborearla.

Le miró de manera intuitiva, y Edward sostuvo su mirada por un largo momento antes de esbozar una sonrisa finalmente.

-Gracias - susurró ella.

Gracias por quererme a pesar de que soy una criatura rara, a pesar de ser una farsante. Pensó.

-No, soy yo el que debería agradecerte- dijo él, rodeando con un brazo su cintura y acariciando suavemente su mejilla con la otra mano.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó. Él no debería agradecerle nada. ¿Qué podía agradecer?¿El hecho de que le esté mintiendo, o complicando su vida?

-Por darle sentido a mi existencia.-

Bella sonrió y una lagrima se le escapó, esta vez era de felicidad, aunque con una pizca de culpa, y rodeo su cuello con lo brazos antes de besarlo, aun pensando en que fue lo que hizo para merecer tanta felicidad.

Ella nunca había amado a nadie y, en un principio, temía que aquello fuera una locura, pero ahora no había nada que agradeciera más que la llegada de Edward a su vida. Porque, él era el único que había sabido juntar cada parte de ella y ponerla en su lugar.

Y había traído con él la pieza que le faltaba a su rompecabezas.

El amor.


	42. Cap 31:Peor que el primer día de clases

-Tengo algo para ti- dijo con una gran sonrisa-

Ella frunce el ceño, confundida.

-¿Que?-

Él busca dentro de su bolsillo y saca una caja plateada.

-Es un regalo de cumpleaños retrasado. No fui capaz de conseguirlo hasta ahora. Además, no te lo di antes porque nos conocimos cuando tu cumpleaños ya había pasado y...- Su voz se va apagando torpemente.

Ella lo toma suavemente.

-Esto no era necesario-

-Pero yo quise darte un regalo-

Se veía muy emocionado, con los ojos puestos en la caja, animándola a abrirla.

-Al menos debiste habérmelo dicho, yo no he traído nada para ti-

-No quiero que me des nada, y no te lo dije para que fuera una sorpresa-

-Pero…-

-¡Vamos, ábrelo! - le anima, riendo.

-Esta bien, esta bien- acepta-

Levanta la tapa.

-Oh, Dios…-

-¿Te gusta?- Parece estar a punto de brincar sobre sus pies, sonriendo con alegría. Un destello de triunfo brillando en los ojos- Es de plata maciza- dice con orgullo- Debe encajarte perfectamente, tomé las medidas de tu pulsera, que se calló cuando nos tropezamos ese día en el mercado y que olvidaste. -

La pulsera fue un buen pretexto para buscarla y volverla a ver, con la excusa de devolvérsela.

Ella continua con la vista fija en el brazalete y no ha dicho nada por varios minutos. El hermoso brazalete yace allí, brillando con la luz del sol, y estando sobre el terciopelo negro hace que se vea aun mejor. Está compuesta por remolinos y lazos intrincados.

-¿Cómo has pagado esto?- pregunta en un susurro conmocionado.

-¿Eso importa?-

-¡Si!-

Él duda, su resplandor se desvanece y baja la vista.

-He estado ahorrando, tuve varios trabajos extras… Al principio solo era para dinero adicional, ya sabes, para el hogar. Pero luego pensé en ti y… Es por eso que no te he visitado últimamente, quería…

-Tenemos que regresar esto inmediatamente y hacer que te devuelvan tu dinero- dice ella rápidamente.

-No podemos- dice, su voz flaquea-

-¿Por qué?-

Él se acerca a ella y gira el brazalete, mostrando el interior.

_"Evangeline, te amaré por siempre. C."_

Se queda mirando el gravado. Un largo silencio invade el lugar, que solo es interrumpido por él canto de una bandada de pájaros que pasó por allí.

-Tal vez no debería ser tan holgada, así no podrían ver el grabado- dice él en voz baja- Bueno, si eso te molesta, puedes tenerla escondida en casa. Como un… amuleto de buena suerte o algo así… solo si tu quieres…- su voz se desvanece en silencio otra vez.

Ella aun no dice nada.

-Probablemente esta no fue una buena idea- empieza a decir rápidamente y tropezándose con sus propias palabras. - Es… probable que no lo hubieras escogido para ti. Debí haber dejado que tu eligieras, o darte algo mas útil como… como…-

Ella levanta la mirada del brazalete hacia él, las mejillas de él se ven sonrojadas.

-Realmente no importa, no tienes que usarlo si no quieres. Tu simplemente puedes tenerlo escondido en casa… por el gravado…- sonríe de manera vacilante.

Ella se lanzó a sus brazos en ese momento, interrumpiéndolo.

-No, no, es perfecto. El regalo mas hermoso que me hayan dado. Y el gravado… siempre lo usaré y tendré conmigo. Gracias-

Él suspiró con alivio.

Después de unas cuantas palabras mas, él le ayudó a ponerse la pulsera. La plata vivió a brillar con algunos rayos de sol que le enfocaron.

Se sentaron al pie del árbol, acurrucados uno junto al otro, viendo las nubes pasar.

-Vendrás esta noche, ¿cierto?- pregunta ella.

Los labios de él besan su cuello, eso le produce cosquillas y ríe.

-No, lo siento. Hoy voy a…-

-Ya se a donde vas a ir- corta ella, alejándose visiblemente de él, cruzando los brazos. Él intenta acercársele pero ella lo aleja.

-¿Estas molesta?-le preguntó

-No- dijo, pero su ceño estaba fruncido y no lo miraba-

-¿Entonces porque estas actuando como si lo estuvieras?-

Ella no respondió, simplemente se limito a darle la espalda completamente y apoyar la cabeza en el árbol. Él intento acercarse nuevamente a ella, esta vez lo dejó, pero no se giró ni relajó su postura enojada.

-Se que te prometí que iría hoy, pero…-

-No es necesario que me des explicaciones, ya se a donde vas a ir- interrumpió ella.

-Y sabes también que si por mi fuera escogería ir a verte y estar contigo- continuó

-Si, ya se. Esto es por tu padre, no quieres defraudarlo.- suspiró.

-¿Entonces porque…?-

-No estoy molesta, estoy asustada- dijo, girándose y haciéndole frente.

-¿Asustada?- inquirió.

-Si, asustada. Tengo miedo a que un día no regreses y no volver a verte más, que te pueda pasar algo. Cada noche que tu sales de cacería yo no puedo dormir, preguntándome si estas bien, si tal vez te han herido o peor, si estas... - ella no pudo continuar, su voz se rompió y un entrecortado sollozo salió de su garganta.

Él la atrajo hacia si y la rodeo con los brazos, tratando de consolarla, a la vez que le prometía que eso no iba a pasar. Una promesa que, ni él mismo estaba seguro si iba a poder cumplir, pero lo intentaría por ella.

Finalmente ella se calmó y dejó de llorar. Se convenció a si misma que él tenia razón y creyó en sus palabras, que él iba a estar bien, que él regresaría, que siempre estarían juntos.

-¿Evangeline?- le preguntó de pronto el joven, dejando de trazar las figuras en la espalada de ella. La chica levanto su cabeza que descansaba en su cuello y lo miró, curiosa.

-¿Qué… que hicieras si yo… fuera convertido?- le preguntó, casi en un susurro-

Ella lo miró, sorprendida por su repentina y extraña pregunta, sobre todo porque hace un rato le había asegurado que nada de eso sucedería.

-Llorar, entrar en depresión, pensar que nunca más te volvería a ver, asustarme, y por ultimo olvidarte- dijo

Él , al escuchar eso, bajó la vista. Sabía que ella tenia razón en pensar eso, ¿Quién no lo haría? Pero, a pesar de eso, su corazón se rompió ante su rechazo.

Ella levantó una mano y acarició su rostro con la yema de los dedos.

-Si, eso haría una persona normal- concluyó- Pero recuerda que yo no soy una persona normal. -

Él levantó abruptamente la cabeza, ella sonreía, sus ojos estaban un vidriosos debido a las lagrimas.

-Pero se supone que eso es lo que deberías hacer-

-Debería, si, pero no. - negó-

-¿Qué harías, entonces?- le pregunto, temiendo a lo que pueda responder, pensando en sus posibles respuestas. ¿Sería capas ella de suicidarse…?

-Vería la forma de … ser como tu, por supuesto-

Eso, definitivamente, no lo esperó

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Tu no….!- gritó con horror, no podía ni imaginárselo. Nunca, no. La tierna e inocente Evangeline, convertida en un….

-Haría lo que sea para permanecer a tu lado- dijo ella, interrumpiéndolo.

-¿Aunque eso signifique….?-

-Lo que sea- repitió ella- Cualquier cosa para estar contigo-

Él negó con la cabeza.

-¿Tu familia?¿Tus amigos?¿Has pensado en ellos?-

-No me importa. Me conformaría con saber que ellos están bien, con pensar que están bien.-

Sabía que aquello que ella le estaba diciendo estaba mal, ella no podía sacrificarse de esa manera, no por él. Pero, a pesar de eso, no pudo evitar que su corazón se llenase de alegría al saber que ella lo amaba tanto para querer hacer eso. Para hacer lo que él mismo haría si se tratase del caso contrario. Él también haría cualquier cosa para estar cerca de ella. Pero, por lo mismo, no podía dejar que ella hiciese eso, la amaba demasiado para permitir que ella se transformase en esa cosa tan horrible.

-Sería un monstruo- susurró él- Y tu también lo serias-

-No, no lo seríamos. No si no queremos serlo- contradijo fervientemente.

-Claro que lo seríamos, mataríamos gente y…-

-No necesariamente- volvió a negar-

-Evangeline, no tendríamos otra opción-

-Siempre hay una salida- dijo ella, muy segura de sus palabras- Siempre la hay-

-¿Y cual seria esa?- le preguntó

No dijo nada.

-No lo sé- susurró finalmente, después de un largo silencio- Lo único que se es que siempre hay una opción, una solución. Siempre se puede ir por el camino del bien si tu realmente quieres, si realmente, realmente, quieres ser bueno, puedes. No es lo que eres, sino como eres. Si quieres ser bueno, puedes serlo. Si, por el contario, quieres ser malo, lo serás. Es elección tuya-

-Pues parece que, con respecto a esto, no existe ninguna solución. Todos se vuelven seres horribles-

-Eso es porque no se esforzaron lo suficiente. Porque simplemente prefirieron pensar que ellos no lo habían escogido, y se perdieron por el camino, se perdieron a si mismos.- dijo ella- En cambio- continuó- En cambio, nosotros, tu y yo, podemos marcar la diferencia, demostrar que no es necesario convertirnos en unos asesinos, salir adelante de alguna manera.- ella bajó la cabeza hasta quedar en frente de él- Juntos…- empezó.

Él no dijo nada, solo se limitó a mirarla en silencio.

-…Somos fuertes- susurró finalmente.

-Y nada…-

Ella le sonrió, animándolo a continuar.

-Podrá pararnos- concluyó.

-Exactamente- sonrió aun mas- ¿Ves? Todo es posible-

-Siempre que estemos juntos- acordó él.

-Y aunque no lo estemos…-

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo, repentinamente horrorizado por la insinuación-

-Solo es una suposición- le tranquilizó rápidamente ella- Si, por algún caso, no estamos…

-¿Qué estas tratando de decirme?-

-Déjame terminar. Si, por algún caso, no podemos estar juntos, o yo no estoy allí para decírtelo, recuerda: Siempre, pase lo que pase, hay una salida, una solución. A todo.-

-Pero… tu… siempre…-

-Siempre estaré contigo- acordó rápidamente-

Haré hasta lo imposible para estarlo, pensó ella.

Agarró un puñado de su camisa y lo empujó hacia ella. Presionó sus labios con los suyos, tratando de decirle sin palabras, lo que sentía. Sellando su promesa. Pronto, los labios de él empezaron a moverse en sincronía con los de ella, sus brazos se movieron por su cintura apretándola incluso más.

-Te amo-dijo, soltando su camisa, y apoyándose de nuevo en su pecho.

Él besó su cabeza

-Yo también te amo-

-Siempre- susurraron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Y ya basta de hacer trágicas suposiciones- sonrió abiertamente, limpiándose las lagrimas no derramadas con el dorso de la mano- ¿Por qué no damos un paseo por allí? Aun tengo dos horas libres, antes de que mis padres vayan a buscarme a la casa de Vivienne-

Él rió.

-¿Aun sigues escudándote con Vivienne?-

-Claro- dijo, como si fuera lo mas obvio- Somos mejores amigas. Además, yo también la cubro a ella cuando sale con Santiago-

Él alzó la vista y la miró, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Noo…-

-Sii- asintió.

-No-

-Si-

-¡No!-

-¡Si!-

-¡¿En serio?!- preguntó-

-¡Si, en serio!- volvió decir, riendo.

-¡Pero si ellos se peleaban como perros y gatos cuando se veían!-

-¡Lo se, a mi también me sorprendió!-

-Tienes que contarme toda la historia- exigió él-

-Claro que lo haré, no tengo a quien mas contarle el chisme y esto de verdad me está carcomiendo-

Él se levantó y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a ella.

-Bien, todo comenzó cuando, en una de sus discusiones por nada….

Me desperté con la tenue luz, y digo tenue porque como es de suponer, aquí en Forks el sol es todo una rareza. Pestañeo un poco, pero al final mantengo los ojos cerrados. Me sentía muy confusa, otra vez había tenido uno de esos sueños que no podía recordar y que me dejaban agotada mentalmente. Hace un tiempo que los tenía, y también había desistido a tratar de recordarlos.

Levanto la cabeza y abro un poco los ojos para ver la hora, luego, vuelvo a dejar caer la cabeza en la almohada.

-Bueno, supongo que eso responde a mi pregunta.- La profunda voz aterciopelada me asusta. Salto, agarrando mi almohada como si fuera a usarla como un arma.

Edward está ahí, sentado en el sillón de la esquina y que yo usaba para leer.

-¿Qué pregunta?- Le pregunto, sin aliento.

-Que eres tan hermosa en la mañana como lo eres durante el resto del día.-

-Oh- digo estúpidamente, empujando la maraña de pelo lejos de mis hombros, segura de que no luzco nada bien ahora. No es que me esfuerce por mi apariencia durante el día, pero aún así...¿quién luce bien recién salido de la cama?

¡Oh, ya sé! Nadie.

Pero eso dejó de importarme cuando caí en la cuenta de algo.

-¡Edward, te has quedado! - me regocijé y crucé con un rayo el dormitorio para arrojarme a su regazo.

-Por supuesto - contestó, complacido de mi reacción. Me dio frotó la espalda con las manos. Recosté con cuidado la cabeza sobre su hombro, inspirando el olor de su piel. Sonreí.

-¡Te has ido! - le acusé mientras tocaba el cuello de su camiseta nueva.

-Difícilmente podía salir con las ropas que entré. ¿Qué pensarían los vecinos?-

-Cierto- coincidí.

Sonreí otra vez.

Esto de verdad estaba pasando. Todo lo que pasó de ayer no fue un hermoso sueño. Era de verdad.

_Estaba demasiado cansada, casi me había quedado dormida en el auto de regreso a mi casa. Mis piernas apenas se movían y Edward estaba soportando casi todo mi peso. Sentí mis piernas rendirse, pero antes de que me golpeara con las escaleras, estaba en los brazos de Edward. Trate de abrir los ojos, para poder mirarlo. Pero no podía, mis ojos no respondían. Suspire contenta, estaría feliz si no me tenía que mover de esta posición nunca más. Voltee mi cabeza para apoyarla en su pecho, respirando su aroma. Su esencia era increíble. Por fin pude hacer lo que quise hacer ese día cuando me desmayé en biología y él me cargó por primera vez._

_Sentí el viento chocar contra nosotros mientras Edward corría el resto de las escaleras._

_Edward tuvo que bajarme cuando llegamos a mi habitación, aun somnolienta me las arreglé para coger mi pijama y ponérmela en el baño._

_En cuanto abrí la puerta, a penas di un paso antes de que me tropezara no se con que. Pero no me llegué a caer, porque de nuevo Edward me estaba cargando. Y de repente estaba acostada en algo suave y grande, mi cabeza apoyada en algo blando. Adivine que se trataba de mi cama y mi almohada. Edward soltó sus brazos de mí alrededor, tratando de alejarse. Pero agarre su camisa, y no lo deje hacerlo._

_Lo escuche suspirar, y luego acostarse a mi lado. Deje ir su camisa, pero tenía que estar segura de que no se iba a ir._

_Rodé y casi me subo arriba de él, apoye mi cabeza en el medio de su pecho, y mi brazo abrazó su pecho y la otra encima de la almohada. Suspire feliz._

_-Duerme mi amor, yo velaré tus sueños- Edward me arropó y me acarició el pelo. Sentí sus labios en mi mejilla. Siguió acariciando mi cabello y dejando besitos en mi rostro durante bastante tiempo, para luego tararear esa hermosa melodía que había compuesto para mi._

_Amor. Estaba enamorada. Enamorada de un vampiro. No, estaba enamorada de un ángel. Mi ángel. Estaba enamorada de Edward._

Suspiré feliz ante el recuerdo, aunque estaba un poco avergonzada, seguro me habré visto como una borracha cayéndose, a las ultimas.

-¿Bella?- me llamó Edward, aun trazando figuras en mi espalda.

-¿Hum?- musité, aun sonriendo contra su cuello.

-Tenemos que irnos- dijo pesadamente- Hoy es lunes y tenemos escuela-

Maldije internamente en cuando pronunció esas palabras. Él tenía razón, era lunes. Por lo tanto teníamos que ir al instituto.

-Quizás podamos tomarnos el día libre- sugirió.

¡Ja! Si, claro.

-¿Para que Jessica Stanley piense que nos fuimos quien sabe donde y que esparza el cotilleo por toda la escuela? No gracias- me levanté de un salto. Me dieron ganas de regresar inmediatamente a sus brazos. - ¿Me das unos minutos?- le pregunté-

-Claro- también se levantó- Te espero abajo-

Ce acercó a mi para darme un beso en la frente antes de salir de mi habitación.

Estábamos ya de camino al instituto, cuando algo hiso que mis pensamientos llenos de felicidad se esfumaran.

Hoy iríamos al instituto. Juntos. Los demás se darían cuenta de que…

-No tenemos que decírselo a la gente- dije cuando estábamos a punto de llegar- Podemos mantenerlo en secreto-

-Pero yo no quiero mantenerlo en secreto- dijo Edward- Al contrario, quiero que todo el mundo sepa que estamos juntos, y que eres mía-

Yo suspiré, ya podía imaginar lo que dirían.

El camino fue muy corto, viendo que Edward manejaba como loco. Entramos en el estacionamiento y nos quedamos sentados por unos momentos.

-No será tan malo-

Rodee los ojos y respire profundamente.

-Jessica va a odiarme, pensará que no le quise contar la verdad-

-Lo superará- replico, sonriendo ligeramente. -Vamos.-

Estuvo fuera del auto en un segundo y después estaba abriendo mi puerta. Salí del auto y él envolvió un brazo en mi cintura. El estacionamiento todavía no estaba lleno, así que nadie nos vio.

Bien, eso me daba más tiempo para prepararme.

Pero, como siempre, la suerte no estaba de mi lado. Un momento después, el auto de Mike se estaciono a un lado del volvo. Me encogí, temerosa de lo que estaba por venir.

Bien Bella, deja de comportarte como una tonta. No tienes que ponerte nerviosa.

Mike saltó fuera y se giro, viéndome. Y por supuesto, viendo también a Edward.

-Um… hola Bella- dijo, caminando hacia nosotros - Edward.-

-Hola Mike- dije. Edward solo asintió secamente.

-Bueno… um… te veo después.- dijo cuando un silencio incomodo nos invadió.

-Si, adiós- le dije.

Él asintió antes de darse media vuelta e irse, pero sin antes murmurar muy bajito para si mismo :

"-Gracias Cullen, por sacar del mercado a la chica más hermosa de toda la ciudad- "

Apreté los dientes y luche para mantener una expresión neutral. O sea, para no lanzármele encima.

¿Mercando?¿Sacarme del mercado? ¿Que piensa que soy?¿Una camiseta?

-Sus pensamientos son mucho peores.-me dijo con un suspiro.

Ya me imagino.

-No quiero saber- murmure bajando la vista. Por el bien del propio Mike, no debía saberlo.

Él acarició mi mejilla con su pulgar, tranquilizándome.

-Ignóralo, amor. Solo esta celoso de mí, no te odia-

-Me da igual si me odia- dije- ¿Por qué no solo puede seguir con su vida y dejarnos en paz? Golden retriever entrometido- musité-

-¿Goden retriever?- inquirió Edward, arqueando una ceja.

-Ehh… si, bueno, ese es el apodo que le puse…-

Él se rió y comenzamos a caminar hacia las puertas principales. Unas cuantas personas se detenían y nos miraban, sus ojos grandes por nuestra cercana proximidad. Edward y yo habíamos llegado juntos a la escuela antes, pero los estudiantes seguro asumieron que solo éramos amigos. Parecía que nuestra nueva forma de caminar los hacia reconsiderar la situación. Sentí mi rostro caliente y bajé la mirada. Su brazo se apretó en mi cintura un poco más.

-¿Qué piensan?- le pregunté.

En momentos como estos deseaba volver a tener mis poderes telepáticos de cazadora. Lastimosamente nunca regresarían.

-Están confundidos- murmuró en mi oído.-No saben que pensar. Parece que nadie quiere creer que yo podría elegirte.- Su voz sonaba enojada.

-Bueno, yo tampoco lo creo- suspiré.- Si olvidamos el hecho de que tengo fuerza y rapidez sobrenatural, soy absolutamente normal e igual que las otras chicas-

-No eres como las otras chicas. Eres especial- dijo- Si fueras como las otras chicas…- él se ríe irónicamente - Si fueras como las otras chicas yo ni siquiera estaría aquí-

Un calor se arrastra lentamente sobre mis mejillas. Me alegra su confesión. Me alegro de ser tan única para él como él lo es para mí.

Entonces sentí sus labios en mi cabeza. Las tres personas que estaban frente a nosotros se unieron a los otros para mirar.

Bien, si tenían sus dudas, con esto ya lo confirmaron.

Edward me acompaña hasta la puerta del salón de historia donde tengo mi primera clase.

-Supongo que te veré luego- dije, no pude evitar sentirme triste por la separación.

-Vendré para acompañarte a tu siguiente clase- dijo él.

Asentí antes de ponerme de puntillas para darle un beso rápido. Él rodeó mi cintura con los dos brazos y sonrió.

Alguien carraspeó la garganta.

Cuando nos giramos, vimos al profesor de historia mirándonos con el ceño fruncido. Me preparé para algún tipo de regaño, pero en su lugar, el profe niega con la cabeza y sonríe.

-La clase empieza en cinco minutos- fue lo único que dijo antes de entrar.

Me despedí rápidamente de Edward y entré aun sonrojada al salón.

La clase transcurrió tranquila. Me sorprendió mucho no ver a Lauren sentada allí. Ashley, una chica de mi clase, me dijo que había pedido la primera hora para ir al hospital, solo para hacerse un pequeño chequeo de rutina, no estaba enferma de ni nada.

Bien, una menos, pensé.

Pero aun quedaba Jessica.

Justo como prometió, Edward estaba allí parado esperando por mi cuando la clase finalizó.

Otra vez todos nos miraban cuando caminamos juntos por el pasillo hacia mi próxima clase.

¿Y adivinen que clase?

Si, trigonometría.

¿Y quien estaba en la clase de trigonometría?

Jessica.

-Te veré en el siguiente periodo, Bella- dijo, y después se inclino para presionar sus labios en la punta de mi nariz.

-Adiós-

Él se giro, alejándose.

Me dieron ganas de ir corriendo tras él.

Jessica, igual que la otra vez, estaba prácticamente botando en su asiento, retorciéndose las manos con impaciencia.

Hiso una seña con su mano para que me apresurara en acercarme a ella.

Rodee los ojos y suspiré. Esta clase iba a ser realmente larga.

-Así que, ¿están juntos ahora?- preguntó en cuando me senté, y parecía un poco vacilante de saber la respuesta.

-Si- conteste, asintiendo.

-Eso es realmente asombroso- De hecho parecía como si lo pensará de verdad, sin embargo no podía estar segura hasta que le preguntará a Edward después. Tal vez estaba contenta porque tenía ya asegurado a Mike.

-Supongo que ya pasaron la etapa del primer beso-comentó-

-Si- dije.

-¿Cuándo?-

-Ayer-

Ella asintió para si misma.

-Esto es tan genial- exclamó.-Estas saliendo con _Edward Cullen._-

Lo dijo como si estuviese saliendo con una estrella de cine.

Las personas frente a nosotros se giraron en sus asientos.

-¿Quién?-preguntó una chica de la carpeta de adelante, con las cejas levantadas.

-Bella- dijo Jessica sonriendo. - Bella esta saliendo con él.-

Todos, cuando digo todos me refiero a los que no nos habían visto juntos a Edward y a mi, parecían sorprendidos, como si de pronto hubiese dicho que me voy a teñir el pelo de verde.

-Ahora, cuéntamelo todo. ¿Quién besó a quien?- continuó Jessica, retomando el interrogatorio.

-Él me besó- dije, poniéndome rosa.

-¿Dónde?-

-En el prado al que me llevo.-

-¿Te ha dicho que te ama?-

-Si- conteste, y no pude evitar sonreír.

-¿Y se lo has dicho tú?- sonaba algo nerviosa y asustada.

-Por supuesto.- también sonreí-

-¿Han tenido sexo?-

Mis ojos se agrandaron y casi me ahogo y empiezo toser descontroladamente.

-¡No, claro que no!- me apresuré a decir.

Sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse furiosamente. ¿Pero que…?¿Como…? ¡¿No le estaba diciendo acaso que recién ayer nos habíamos besado?! ¡¿esta loca?! ¿Cómo era eso posible? Bueno, hay gente que si pero… ¡Yo no soy esa clase de persona!

-¿Por qué tan a la defensiva, Bella?- me preguntó, mirándome entrecerrando los ojos con expresión especulativa-

Dios. Trágame tierra.

-Es que… no de la forma que piensas- dije rápidamente. - Aun no estamos listos para…mmm… ir tan lejos.-

Sinceramente, la idea de... bueno, hacer _eso_ no había llegado a mi mente hasta ahora. ¿Será porque nunca me ha interesado alguien? ¡Ni siquiera me habían dado la charla! No es que la necesitase o quisiera que me la den. Yo ya sabía , lo básico al menos. Agradezco de todo corazón que mi madre no me haya hecho pasar por ese momento tan vergonzoso. Supongo que ella asumió que, como la chica madura y responsable que era, ya sabía sobre ese tema. Y estaba en lo cierto. Además, yo no necesitaba que me la den. En ese tiempo pensaba que nunca iba a tener un novio, y tampoco soy ese tipo de personas que tienen aventuras de una sola noche. Nunca iba a casarme ni tener hijos. ¿Para que entonces? Tener "la charla" no me iba a servir de nada.

Y ahora, bueno, creo que tampoco.

La única respuesta que podía pensar que tendría Edward era no, por que sabía que él podía matarme fácilmente si no prestaba demasiada atención. Tal vez yo sea fuerte y todo, pero si no me concentro lo suficiente, me volvería tan frágil como otra humana común y corriente. Y hacer algo como _eso_… bueno… hacer _eso_ era peligroso.

Y yo ni loca iba a proponerle que hiciéramos _eso_. No abiertamente.

Dios, ni siquiera podía decir mentalmente la palabra sin que me sonrojara y me sintiera avergonzada.

-Lo comprendo- dijo con una sonrisa, sorprendentemente, parecía que Jessica no quería presionarme a hablar.

-¿Algo más que quieras saber?- pregunté. Sabía muy bien que todo lo que le había dicho a Jessica ahora, cada palabra, se esparciría por toda la escuela.

-¿Te ha comprado algo? ¿Cómo joyería, ropa o algo así?-

¡Que chica! ¿Es que no ha escuchado que recién desde ayer estamos?

Además se supone que estoy con él porque lo quiero, no por las cosas que pueda regalar. O sea, es bonito y está bien que tengan algún detalle contigo, estaba de acuerdo con eso. No como mamá, que dos de sus novios no le regalaban nada ni en su cumpleaños, y la única ves que uno de ellos le regaló algo, Fernando, era un brazalete que, y no miento, a la semana se oxido y se rompió. Yo le dije lo que tenía que hacer, pero me llamó grosera y se molestó conmigo. Así que por eso yo ya no le decía nada. Su vida. Su problema.

El caso era que:

-Odio los regalos.- dije.

Levanto las cejas, y estaba a punto de hacer otra pregunta cuando el profesor entro en el salón y pidió la atención de la clase. Ya no conseguimos otra oportunidad para hablar, y sentía tranquilidad de finalmente haber revelado mi relación con Edward.

Lo peor ya había pasado y todo estaría mejor ahora.

Debido a que él profesor nos dejó salir antes, los chicos de mi clase están eufóricos y la gran mayoría se iban a la cafetería. Busqué a Edward con la mirada, pero luego me acordé que él no estaba en mi clase por lo que no salió temprano.

Suspiré.

Pensaba hacer hora por ahí hasta que todas las clases terminen.

Entonces, vi a alguien.

Daniel caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo.

Decidí que esta podía ser una buena forma de matar el tiempo mientras Edward llegaba. Camino silenciosamente y me acerco a él. Daniel no parece notar mi presencia hasta que es demasiado tarde.

-Así que manipulando mi bebida, ¿no?- inquirí ferozmente, muy cerca de su oído.

Lo cojo del pelo y lo arrincono contra la pared. Sus ojos se amplían por la sorpresa, pero sobre todo por el miedo.

-N-o-o se-e de q-ue esta-a-s ha-bl-ando- Tartamudeó.

Estrellé su cabeza contra la pared, no muy fuerte pero tampoco suave.

-¿Crees que soy idiota, que no me iba a da cuenta?- le pregunté, tirando mas de su cabello.

-No… ¡ah!.. Yo no.. ¡Ow, ow!.. no es lo que ...¡Ay! Crees...-

-Te dije que no te metieras conmigo…-

-Perdón…¡Ay, eso duele! No lo volveré a hacer, te lo aseguro…¡Ay!

-Mas te vale- le dije- Te advierto, no te metas conmigo o te arrepentirás- le amenacé-

Suelto abruptamente su asqueroso cabello y me giro, dejándolo allí, estático, aun asustado.

Me siento mas tranquila de haberme encargado de ese pequeño asunto que no pude encargarme aquella noche. Espero que aprenda la lección y no vuelva a meterse conmigo.

Camino lentamente por el pasillo, mirando a los lados, cuando siento que alguien me rodea con lo brazos. Doy un salto involuntario y me giro.

-Hola- dice Edward. Me da un beso en la coronilla.

-Me has asustado- dije en tono severo, aunque una sonrisa espontanea aparece en mi rostro.

-Lo siento- dice él- ¿Quién pensabas que era?-

-Daniel o… no lo sé. Estuve a punto de darte un empujón y mandarte hasta la otra esquina-

Él hiso una mueca y se disculpó de nuevo.

-Muy bien, te perdono, pero tienes que hacer dos cosas por mi- le dije, tratando de borrar la sonrisita tonta que estaba creciendo mas y mas en mi rostro.

Esta era la oportunidad para hacer lo que quería hacer, claro que seguro él me hubiera ayudado sin recurrir al chantaje.

-¿Cuáles?- me preguntó.

Le hablé sobre lo de Angela y Ben y mi plan para juntarlos, ya que ninguno parecía dispuesto a dar el primer paso. Le expliqué lo que él tenia que hacer.

-Está bien, te ayudaré- aceptó, sin pensárselo mucho- ¿Y cual es la segunda condición?-

Me giro, de manera que quedemos frente a frente.

-Bueno, hoy en la mañana dejamos un beso a medias, así que…- insinué.

Edward sonríe de lado antes de recorrer mi rostro suavemente con sus dedos y besarme. Me alegré de haber puesto mis cosas en mi mochila y no tener nada en las manos. Rodee su cuello, entrelazando mis dedos en su suave cabello. Sus brazos envolvieron mi cintura, atrayéndome hacia él. Poco a poco el beso se fue intensificando, y un jadeo involuntario salió de mi garganta.

Edward me miró profundamente a los ojos mientras se alejaba ligeramente de mi.

-Entonces, ¿me has perdonado?- pregunta

-Por supuesto- dije, aun sonrojada y con el corazón latiéndome erráticamente.- Siempre que me beses así.- agregué-

-¿Debería entonces hacerte enojar y disculparme mas seguido?- rió.

-No necesariamente, puedes besarme cuando quieras-

-¿Cómo ahora, por ejemplo?-

-Uh-hum- dije-

Nos besamos una vez más. Suave y tiernamente al principio, luego, como la vez anterior, el beso se intensifica. Saboreo sus labios, su lengua, los bordes afilados de sus dientes delanteros. Él me jala mas contra él. Entonces lo oigo, el ronroneo en la parte posterior de su garganta. Definitivamente no era humano. Me arriesgo un poco más, robando unos momentos más, olvidando el por qué había iniciado este beso, olvidando todo, menos la sensación de su boca en la mía, el sabor de él, tan dulce. La fuerte prensa de sus manos que me atraen contra él como si quisiera fusionarnos, para siempre.

Para siempre, pienso. Aquello me hace sentir alegría y tristeza a la vez. Alegría porque la sola idea de estar con él para siempre hace que quiera bailar y saltar y cantar de felicidad. Y tristeza porque, quiera o no, se que lo nuestro no será para siempre. Yo, tarde o temprano, voy a tener que irme y dejarlo.

No se como, pero mi espalda toca la pared. Me aprieto más contra él, desechando y olvidando aquello que me afligía hace unos segundos. No quiero dejarlo ir, nunca.

Nos separamos. Jadeaba como yo, aunque él no tenía la necesidad de respirar. Era increíble saber que yo era la razón de ello. Aun estoy aferrada a él y sus fuertes brazos aun me aprietan contra si.

Cuando me recupero después de unos cortos segundos, lo vuelvo a atraer hacia mi.

-Bella…- susurra contra mis labios antes de besarme de nuevo, de manera exigente esta vez.

-¡Hey, chicos!¿Que hacen? Aparte de besarse como dos adolecentes calenturientos en pleno pasillo, claro está. - dice una voz femenina, una voz femenina que estoy deseando nunca haber escuchado y que odio.

Nos separamos al unísono.

Tanya está allí, con los brazos cruzados y sonriendo, a pensar de que sus ojos no tienen ni una pisca de diversión.

No la había visto desde que… bueno, desde ayer en la tarde. No sabía que había regresado, cuando se lo pregunté a Edward hoy en la mañana mientras desayunaba solo me dijo que no tenía que preocuparme por ese asunto y que todo estaba arreglado.

Edward se pone ligeramente mas adelante que yo y toma mi mano.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres esta vez, Tanya?- pregunta Edward, con el ceño fruncido.

Ella avanza hacia nosotros. Su sonrisa no decae.

-Creo que no es necesario que te lo diga, ya lo sabes, ¿no?.-

Él me da una mirada de soslayo.

-Deja esto de una vez, ¿si?- le dice Edward.

-Esto no es asunto tuyo- ella se gira hacia mi- Quiero hablar contigo- dice de manera cortante-

-¿Conmigo?- pregunto.

¿Sobre que querría hablar conmigo? ¿Sobre lo que pasó ayer?

-Si, a solas- agrega- a menos que tengas miedo y necesites a tu guardaespaldas personal- dice ella con desdén y burla-

¿Miedo?¿Yo?¿De ella? Le encanta provocarme y hacerme enojar, ¿no? ¿Esta no aprende?

Edward aprieta ligeramente mi mano y me da una mirada de advertencia. Se lo que me quiere decir, que no caiga en su juego. Pero se me hace tan difícil...

-Bien-

Edward me mira, interrogante.

-Bella, no tienes que hacerlo -

-Pero yo quiero- le dije rápidamente.

Levanto la mano que tengo libre y acaricio suavemente su rostro.

-¿Segura de que no quieres que te acompañe?- me preguntó

Negué con la cabeza.

-No, estaré bien- dije

Él miró a Tanya por unos segundos y luego volvió su atención a mi.

-Está bien, ve con ella- aceptó con un suspiro. - Pero si no regresas en…

Le silencie con un beso. Al principio, solo lo hago para que él se calle y para que Tanya nos vea, pero luego, cuando siento sus labios sobre los míos, me olvido de Tanya y la idea darle celos.

Tanya carraspea la garganta.

-¿Vienes, o no?- pregunta, en voz demasiado alta y molesta.

Nos separamos de mala gana.

-Ya regreso- le digo, soltando su mano y caminando hacia el lado contrario del pasillo, siguiendo a Tanya.

-No tardes- responde él, girándose hacia mi y sin perderme de vista.

-No lo haré-

Le sonreí por ultima vez y me giré hacia Tanya.

Ella le dio una mirada de advertencia a Edward antes de girarse y seguir caminando.

Caminamos en silencio. De vez en cuando ella me lanzaba una mirada de odio, yo solo me limitaba a sonreír. Parece que mi truquito para darle celos había funcionado.

Finalmente nos detuvimos en uno de los pasillo vacios, que estaban así debido que era la hora del almuerzo y la mayoría de estudiantes estaba en la cafetería. Estábamos separadas por tres metros de distancia que ella parecía haber impuesto, ya que cada vez que yo avanzaba un paso hacia ella, esta retrocedía otro paso.

-¿Y bien?- dije, deteniéndome.

Ella miró furtivamente a los lados.

-¿Qué es lo que planeas?- me preguntó, con una voz amenazante, pero a mi no me hiso ni cosquillas.

-¿Qué dices?- le pregunté.

-Quiero saber que es lo que estas planeando.- me exigió.

¿Y esta que se ha creído?

-Mira, no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que te refieres-

Crucé los brazos a la altura de mi pecho y apoyé la espalda en la pared.

-No sirve de nada que sigas fingiendo conmigo, yo no he caído en tu jueguito como todos los demás-

Con que esas tenemos ¿Eh?

-Ok… no se a que se debe esto, pero creo que te estas equivocando de persona- dije-

-¡Oh, vasta ya! Se que ocultas algo, que tramas algo…- alzó la voz-

-¿Y que te da la impresión de que yo te contare algo? Si hubiera algo que decir en primer lugar, tu no tendrías el derecho de saberlo- dije en voz baja y dulcemente.

Mi respuesta la dejo estática

-¿Qué? ¿Piensas que yo te daré esas "respuestas" que quieres?- me reí.

-Tengo… tenemos derecho a saber- dijo fieramente, pero aun en voz baja.

-Oh, y ¿Cuál es ese?-dije, preguntándome que escusa tendría.

-No eres la única cosa sobrenatural aquí, ¿sabes? Estas amenazando con exponernos- dijo

-¿Sobrenatural? ¿Que? Dejemos algo en claro. ¿Que crees que soy?- dije tratando de ocultar mi seriedad al final.

-No lo se, por eso te pregunto. Es obvio que no eres humana- dijo Tanya.

-Me ofendes. Digo, ¿me veo como un duende o un tipo de bruja?-

Silencio.

Yo sabía que ella no tenía nada mas que decir o alegar, no tenía ninguna prueba contra mi. Ella nunca iba a averiguar lo que de verdad era. Nadia lo haría, a menos que yo se lo dijera, y eso nunca iba a suceder.

-Ehh…¿Tanya?- llamó una voz.

Me giro para ver de quien se trata. Es un chico, tiene el pelo rubio y unas bonitas facciones. No recuerdo su nombre, pero creo haberlo visto alguna vez en los pasillos.

Espera, espera… ¿Ese no era el chico con quien la pillaron en la cocina…?

Tanya no le mira, sus ojos aun están fijos en mi.

-Tanya, al parecer te llaman- dije, con una sonrisa amistosa.

Ella no se movió.

Camino y me le acerco, ella dio un respingo. ¡Vaya, hice a un vampiro respingar! O esta vampiresa es muy asustadiza, o yo soy muy aterradora. Bueno, ayer casi la mato, supongo que eso tiene mucho que ver con que me tenga miedo.

-Si fuera tu, iría con él y no le haría esperar, si de verdad te interesa- susurro muy bajo para que solo ella pueda oírme- No vaya a ser que lo pierdas, igual que a Edward- no debería sacar a lucir esto, pero no puedo evitar restregárselo en la cara- ¡Oh! Cierto, tu nunca lo tuviste, así que técnicamente, no lo perdiste- finalmente agregué- Puedo ser muy peligrosa cuando quiero, y tu lo sabes. No te metas conmigo, Tanya, no soy el tipo de persona que simplemente se lo guarda. ¿Entendiste?-

Dicho esto, sonreí ampliamente y sacudí la mano en señal de despedida.

-Bueno, tengo que irme, me están esperando- le dije- Fue un placer hablar contigo, espero que recuerdes lo ultimo que te he dicho-

Giré sobre mis propios pies y me alejé del lugar, aun sonriendo.

¡Ja! Estúpida.

Espera… ¿Qué? ¡Esta no soy yo!

¡No podía creer lo que había hecho! ¿Cuándo me había vuelta tan…? A veces solía intimidar a la gente para que no me moleste pero no tanto. ¡Por Dios, he asustado a dos en un solo día, en menos de una hora! ¡Y mi voz! ¡No podía creer lo mucho que había cambiado mi voz! Se había vuelto baja, seseante, burlona, escalofriante, idéntica a la voz de…

Negué fuertemente con la cabeza. No. No era posible. Solo era una simple coincidencia. Mi voz no podía ser igual a la de…

No. Definitivamente no.

¿O si?

* * *

**¡Hola!¿Como han estado? A los años xDD No, ahora en serio, perdónenme por abandonar la historia por tanto tiempo. Tenía los capítulos ya listos, pero falta de tiempo y ciertos problemas personales no pude entrar a la pagina para actualizar. **

**Les prometo que haré lo posible para que eso no pase ^^**

**Ahora, hablemos del fic.**

**¿Que piensan sobre los sueños de Bella? ¿Serán simples sueños? ¿Y porqué la voz de Bella cambió? **

**Quería decirles también que de este cap que viene, al otro, empezaré a subir desde el punto de vista de Jenny. Creo son como dos caps de ella, después seguiré subiendo caps de Bella. **

**Les agradezco a tod s l s que se toman unos minutos de su tiempo para leerme. Sus comentarios, aunque son pocos, me hacen sonreír. **

**El siguiente capitulo lo subiré mañana, así que hasta entonces ^^**


	43. Cap 32: Bajo la lluvia

Cuando entramos a la cafetería juntos, ya todo el mundo está ahí y todas las mesas están ocupadas. Excepto nuestra mesa, esa en la esquina, que por suerte aun permanecía vacía. Compramos él almuerzo, comida que solo yo iba a comer, y nos dirigimos a ella.

Me sentí observada. Error. Estaba siendo observada. Ambos. Edward y yo.

Miré disimuladamente a los lados. Vi a Jessica saludarme enérgicamente cuando miré en su dirección. Lauren ya había llegado de su cita medica y allí estaba, saludándome también. Levantó su pulgar hacia mi y me guiñó un ojo. Angela me sonreía de manera amable. Y Mike, bueno, solo hiso una mueca cuando pensó que no le veía.

Les saludé agitando la mano, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Los pensamientos de Jessica eran inusualmente amables hoy- dijo Edward pensativamente cuando nos sentamos- Si dejamos a un lado sus groseras preguntas en clase.-

Oh, no.

Maldito vampiro telepático. Privacidad. Un poco de privacidad, por favor.

Había olvidado que su pequeño don podía ser inoportuno a veces.

-¿Has estado escuchando de nuevo?- le pregunté, con voz entrecortada.

-No pude evitarlo, tenía curiosidad por saber cuales iban a ser tus respuestas,- se rió entre dientes. -Me gustó la respuesta a una de sus preguntas: _"Por supuesto"_- citó, sonriendo.

Me sonrojé.

-Bueno, ¿Qué más creías que le iba a decir? "¿No?"-

-Solo que _"Por supuesto"_ me parece extremadamente adorable- dijo, tomando mi mano por encima de la mesa.- Igual que tú-Levantó nuestras manos unidas y me besó en el dorso.

Me tranquilizó el hecho de que Edward no hiciera ningún comentario sobre… una de las preguntas de Jessica, ya saben cual, no me hagan repetirla, el solo pensamiento hace que me sonroje terriblemente.

Luego de eso, la hora del almuerzo transcurrió tranquila, si no contamos el hecho de que nos miraron todo el tiempo. ¡Dios! ¿Estos nunca se cansan?¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer?¿Es que acaso nunca habían visto a dos personas enamoradas? ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a durar esto? ¡Odio que me miren! ¡Y más si es de esa manera!

En serio, parecíamos esas parejas famosas que son perseguidas por todos lados. Solo falta que saquen sus cámaras y nos tomen fotografías o nos graven.

Daniel estaba sentado en una mesa bastante lejana a la nuestras. Miró ceñudo en nuestra dirección, pero luego apartó la vista cuando Edward y yo lo fulminamos con la mirada. A su lado estaba Evelyne, su novia o lo que sea que fuera susurrándole no se qué en su oído. Aparté la vista de ella pero, inmediatamente, volví a mirarla. La estudié. Sentí algo extraño, muy extraño al mirarla. Había algo…

-¿Bella?- me llamó Edward, tomando nuevamente mi mano y apretándola ligeramente.

No le hice caso. Seguí mirando a Evelyne. Esta pareció darse cuenta que la observaba porque alzó la vista en mi dirección y frunció el ceño. Sin embargo, yo no aparté la vista. Aun no. Tenía que saber… Había algo que… La sensación me resultaba familiar. La había tenido antes… pero ¿Cuándo o por que?

Ella se envaró en su silla y me miró, asustada esta vez. Instintivamente, se llevó una mano a su vientre.

Entonces todo estuvo claro.

-Está embarazada- sentencié, apartando la mirada de ella, que retiró la mano de su estomago y frunció el ceño, extrañada por su repentina acción.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- me preguntó Edward-

Suspiré. Ya me gustaría saberlo a mi también.

-No lo sé- él se quedó mirándome- Simplemente… lo siento-bajé la vista- Extraño, ya sé. No me hagas caso, tal vez me equivoco.- dije.- Es normal si no me crees, nadie lo hace- suspiré.

Desee equivocarme, aun cuando yo sabía muy bien que no era así. Ya me había pasado antes, con la hija de una amiga de mi madre, yo en ese tempo tenía diez años y se burlaron de mi

_-Esta embarazada- solté de pronto, haciendo la estancia se quede en completo silencio._

_-No, Bella, Emily no está embarazada- dijo mamá, riéndose-_

_-No me refiero a tu amiga- negué._

_Vi como Catherine, la hija de Emily, se envaraba en el sofá donde estaba sentada y me miraba, horrorizada. _

_-Ella- la señalé-¿No lo ven? Además está pálida-_

_-Estuve algo enferma del estomago- alegó rápidamente Cat, tratando de mantenerse tranquila-_

_ La miré arqueando una ceja, ella se encogió en el asiento._

_¿Es que no se daban cuenta?¿Tan ciegos eran?¡Si tenía pinta de embarazada, y cara de culpable!_

_-Y él también- dije, señalando a su otro hijo._

_Otra vez todos se quedaron en silencio, y esta vez fue su turno de él para palidecer._

_-Tienes cuerpo de haber tenido hijos-continué- Ya nació, ¿verdad? ¿Sabes?, hace un mes soñé son eso, y vi a Cynthia, tu vecina , ¿es con ella?-_

_Él empezó toser fuertemente. Su mamá se acercó rápidamente a él._

_-Bella, ¿Por qué no traes un vaso de agua? Anda, ve a la cocina- me dijo mamá._

_Asentí y me levanté de un salto, dirigiéndome hacia la cocina._

_Cuando estuve de vuelta, con el vaso de agua en la mano, me detuve en seco al escuchar la conversación._

_-Lastima, tu hija es tan linda e inteligente, pero te ha salido bastante rarita-_

_-Si, lo se. Siempre lo fue de pequeña, pero pensé que se le pasaría con el tiempo-suspiró con pesadez._

_-Bueno, al menos ya no quiere morder a la gente- se burló Emily-_

_-No, ya no. Pero ella no mordía a cualquiera, a mi nunca me mordió-_

_-Lo intentó, pero tu no la dejaste.- dijo- ¿Has pensado en llevarla a un psicólogo?-_

_-Ya ha pasado por uno, en la escuela, era obligatorio para todos- dijo mamá._

_-¿Y que te dijo?-_

_-Nada- mamá volvió a suspirar- Nada malo, al menos. Al contrario, dice que tiene el coeficiente mental de alguien que tiene dieciocho años. Su forma de pensar, de hablar. Se muestra tímida y callada a veces pero sus pensamientos no lo son. Carácter fuerte, pero a la vez, tiene un corazón de oro-_

_-¿Eso te dijo?-_

_-Si, no se que habrán hablado, pero él hombre salió sonriendo de oreja a oreja y me habló muy bien de ella-_

_-¿Tu crees que tiene algo que ver con su...?_

_-Si, lo se. Quizás tenga que ver con su padre, ya sabes con era él.-_

_¿Mi padre? ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a compararme con mi padre?!_

_Escuché un fuerte "Crac", y un dolor en la mano. No me di cuenta de que había estado apretando fuertemente la mano donde tenía sujeto el vaso. Por suerte no me corté con el vidrio._

_Lamentablemente, el ruido hiso que todos se dieran cuenta de mi presencia._

_-Lo siento- dije. Me las arreglé para hacer una sonrisa que parecía genuina- Soy muy torpe, ahora les traeré un juego y limpiaré esto-_

_Me giré y me fui nuevamente a la cocina. Saqué cinco vasos de la encimera y serví jugó de naranja. Los puse en una bandeja y me fui a la sala._

_-Aquí esta- sonreí._

_-Oh, mi bebé, te has lastimado- dijo mamá._

_Aparté su mano bruscamente cuando quiso tocar la mía y le fulminé con la mirada. Palideció un poco, se había dado cuenta que había escuchado toda su conversación._

_-No es nada- acaricie suavemente el pequeño raspón que se había puesto de color rosa- Voy a limpiar lo que hice, ya regreso. - y me giré, caminando nuevamente hacia la cocina, tratando de deshacer el nudo que se había hecho en mi garganta y el escozor de mis ojos._

Al final, se descubrió que su hija si estaba embarazada, pero eso pasó cuando tenía ya cuatro meses. Lo mismo con su hijo. Se que está mal, pero fue muy gratificante para mi enterarme de eso. Ellos tuvieron que tragarse sus palabras.

-Yo si te creo- dijo Edward, sacándome de mis recuerdos. Alcé la vista-

-¿Leíste su mente?-pregunté.

-No. Ella aun no parece saberlo-

-¿Entonces?- pregunté-

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo, simplemente, creer en ti?-

-Bueno, si quieres creer en una extraña chica, allá tu- me encogí de hombros-

-Bella, ya te he dicho que…-

El timbre de sonó, indicando el final de la hora de almuerzo.

-Vámonos, tenemos biología- dije, poniéndome de pie-

-Espera- me detuvo Edward, poniéndose también de pie.

-¿Qué..?- empecé-

-No podré hacer esto hasta mucho después así que...-

Me besó. Justo ahí y en ese momento. Justo enfrente de toda la cafetería, donde sabía que todos estaban mirándonos. Solo puso su dedo bajo mi barbilla, levanto mi cabeza, y me besó.

Lo mantuvo tanto como pudo, y entonces entendió que yo tenía que respirar. Se alejó. Besó amorosamente la punta de mi nariz y luego mi frente.

Me preparé para lo peor cuando me giré un poco para mirar, como supuse, todos nos observaban. Algunos hasta se habían quedado congelados en la misma posición donde los había cogido nuestro repentino beso. Una chica, por ejemplo, se había quedado con la manzana a centímetros de su boca.

Ahora si no quedaba ni la menor duda de que estábamos juntos.

Eric y Ben fueron los únicos que sonrieron. Mike y Tyler se recuperaron de su shock y siguieron hablando, ignorándonos. Lauren levantó los dos pulgares hacia mi con una sonrisa. Jessica y Angela nos sonreían también, aunque sus ojos estaban un poco abiertos del asombro. Y por ultimo Tanya, que nos dio una mirada de absoluto aborrecimiento y se giró, tomando la mano del chico con quien estaba, y se lo llevó a jalones fuera de la cafetería.

-Por si alguien aun tenía sus dudas- dijo, con una sonrisa triunfante- Ahora si, vamos a clase-

Yo solo asentí, aun con las mejillas ardiéndome.

Recibimos unas cuantas miradas más, especialmente cuando entramos en el salón. Edward se sentó a mi lado, pasando sus dedos por mi cabello. No me giré para mirar a Mike ni a nadie conocido, no estaba de humor para eso, ya estaba bastante avergonzada por el suceso en la cafetería.

Parecía que a Edward no le importaba estar siendo observado, de hecho, se veía perfectamente cómodo, incluso se inclino para susurrar unas dulces palabras en mi oído. Recargue la cabeza en su hombro, y él continuo pasando sus dedos por mi cabello. Nos miraron aun más.

Nos separamos un poco cuando el profesor entró a clase de espaldas llevando una gran mesa metálica de ruedas con un vídeo y un televisor tosco y anticuado. Una clase con película. Genial. El relajamiento de la atmósfera fue muy notorio. El profesor introdujo la cinta y se dirigió hacia la pared para apagar las luces.

Entonces, yo volví a apoyarme en el hombro de Edward, y este, a su vez, me rodeo con un brazo y me atrajo hacia si, dándome un beso en la cabeza.

Besé el borde de su mandíbula.

Él se congeló, y yo me detuve pensando que le había molestado, pero después inclinó su rostro hacia el mío y continúe besando arriba y abajo por la línea de su mandíbula. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, enredando sus dedos en mi cabello.

De repente, se alejo y soltó mi cabello. Lo mire confundida, pero él solo sacudió su cabeza rápidamente.

Cuando alzo la vista, me encuentro con la mirada ceñuda del profesor , pero rápidamente deja de mirarnos y concentra su atención a la película.

Suspiré con alivio, creo que no nos había visto.

Nadie alejo sus ojos de nosotros cuando Edward y yo abandonamos el salón al finalizar la clase.

-Estuve a punto de besarte, Bella- Edward suspiro, frustrado.-No me puedes hacer esas cosas cuando estamos en clase-

Sonreí.

-Pero te gustó-

-Si- estuvo de acuerdo -Demasiado-

Sonreí para mi misma antes de ponerme en frente de Edward y besarlo. Lo sentí sonreír contra mis labios al mismo tiempo que rodeaba mi cintura los brazos.

-Saltémonos la siguiente clase- dije en broma cuando nos separamos-

-Me parece una muy buena idea-musitó, aun abrazándome.

-Espera, no lo dije en serio- le detuve cuando empezó a caminar en dirección contraria al gimnasio donde yo tenía mi siguiente clase.

-Pero a mi me gusta la idea de saltarnos la ultima clase.- dijo-

-No sabía que tenías esa costumbre-

-No la tengo, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo, ¿no?-sonrió.-Entonces…¿Qué dices?-

Suspiré. Miré a los lados. No había nadie.

-Está bien- acepté- Pero solo porque odio Educación física.

-Lo que tu digas, Bella- sonrió-

¿Qué? Ya dije que solo lo hacía porque no me gustaba E.F. Y díganme ustedes, ¿se negarían si un vampiro como Edward les pediría saltearse una clase?

Yo creo que no.

No veía nada. Todo estaba negro. Todo. No podía ver absolutamente nada.

-Edward, realmente, esto no me parece gracioso - apunté, sonando bastante severa.

Tenía los ojos vendados y, obviamente, no podía ver nada. Sabía que no me caería ni nada por el estilo, seguro Edward me sujetaría si ese fuera el caso, pero aun así…

Nunca antes había dejado que alguien me vende los ojos, el hecho de estar privada a un sentido tan importante como la vista me disgustaba terriblemente. Me sentía expuesta. Bueno, lo estaba. Vulnerable y expuesta. Cualquiera podría atacarme y yo no lo sabría. Si, estaba muy acostumbrada a siempre usar mi sentido de la vista, tanto como la audición, como todo mundo, creo.

¿Qué como acepté esto? Ni yo misma lo sé. Es la primera vez que lo hago. Supongo que todo esto me está cambiando, en cierta manera. ¿Quién iba a decirlo? La desconfiada Bella Swan dejando que alguien le vende los ojos. Que un vampiro le vende los ojos. Si, todo esto era de locos. Comenzando por mi amor por Edward, un vampiro, que casualmente era quien "supuestamente" tenía que darle caza.

Como era de esperarse, tropecé con lo que creo que era una rama. Maldije en voz baja.

Inmediatamente los brazos de Edward me sostuvieron de la cintura.

-Tranquila, Bella. No te dejaré caer, lo prometo.-

-Sigo pensando que esto no es una buena idea- dije cuando me estabilicé y retomamos el camino a… bueno, cualquiera que fuera el lugar a donde me estaba llevando. Diablos ¿Qué tiene este chico con respecto a mantener en secreto los lugares a donde me lleva? Lo único que sabía era que, sea cual sea el lugar a donde nos dirigimos, estaba en el bosque. ¿Será que me está llevando a otro prado? Dudo que sea el mismo, digo, ¿Por qué me vendaría los ojos si me llevara ahí? No, no podía estar llevándome allí.

-No se si te has dado cuenta, pero odio las sorpresas- dije.

Su musical risa llenó mis oídos.

-Lo sé.-

Llevé mi mano decididamente hacia la venda que yacía sobre mis ojos y me impedía ver para arrancármela de un tirón de una buena vez. Quería poder saber hacia donde íbamos y ver si tenía que esquivar algo en el camino. Quería ver algo. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera tocar el pedazo de tela sobre mis ojos, la mano de Edward atrapó mi muñeca como un grillete. Gruñí.

Si se tratase de otra persona, hace tiempo le hubiese dado un empujón y me hubiera quitado la maldita venda.

-¿Si sabes que me puedo librar fácilmente de ti y quitarme esto?- pregunté-

-Si, lo sé. Pero también sé que no lo harás-

Rayos, tenía razón.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?- inquirí-

-Porque me gusta. Ahora estas vulnerable. Yo podré sostenerte y atraparte si tropiezas, como hace un rato - respondió suavemente, mientras dejaba mi brazo en su lugar - Y me encanta tu cara cuando estás enfadada.-

Yo había visto eso solo en la pelis y en los libros, y creo que una vez en la organización, pero nunca me lo habían dicho a mi. Tal vez no me veía tan aterradora cuando me enojaba… no, eso era imposible.

Seguro él decía eso porque no me ha visto verdaderamente enfadada… Espera, si lo ha hecho… Bueno, si no le ha dado miedo quiere decir que no estaba realmente enfadada.

Bien, hay reconocerlo, él sabía ser encantador para desviar el tema.

-No entiendo ¿Qué tienen los hombres con los rostros enfadados de las chicas?- pregunté

-No lo sé- respondió. Casi pude verlo encogiéndose de hombros - Pero a mí no me gustan los rostros enfadados de las otras chicas, me gusta el tuyo.

Sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse.

-Y que te sonrojes cuando te digo cosas como estas es muy adorable- agregó.

Traté de no sonrojarme más de lo que ya estaba. Cambié de tema.

-Bueno, yo prefiero tu rostro sonriente que enfadado. Me gusta tu sonrisa.- Terrible error. Me sonrojé aun más al decir eso.

En serio, tengo que dejar de sonrojarme. Eso me delata.

Edward rió nuevamente.

-Entonces pasaré el resto de mi existencia sonriendo si eso te hace feliz. Aunque…- dejó la frase sin terminar.

-¿Aunque…?-le animé a continuar.

-Si estás a mi lado sonreír me sería muy fácil-

En ese momento me abrazó por detrás, deteniéndose, y haciendo yo me detenga también.

-Lo mismo digo- musité. Una gran sonrisa se extendió por mis labios.

Me estremecí cuando sentí sus labios en mi cuello, y no era por el frio precisamente. Su boca se entretuvo entre besos castos en mi piel. Se me cortó la respiración cuando mordió juguetonamente el lóbulo de mi oreja.

No sería raro si un día de estos me desmayara.

Sin poder contenerme, me giré para besarlo, lo cual él no puso resistencia.

Me pare de puntitas y pegue mis labios a los suyos.

Suaves, magníficos, exquisitos, perfectos.

Era mágico. Como sus labios y los míos encajaban perfectamente, como si hubieran estado hechos para que se besaran entre ellos. Movió sus labios contra los míos y yo hice lo mismo, sintiendo como me apretaba un poco más de una manera cariñosa contra el. Inconscientemente, mis brazos se alzaron y rodearon su cuello. Y de pronto, sentí su lengua acariciar mi labio inferior. Por tercera vez en el día, el aire se atasco en mi garganta. Edward malinterpreto mi rigidez y comenzó a separarse de mi. Susurré un «no» y con mi mano en su cuello lo atraje a mi de nuevo. Sonrío contra mí. Imite su último movimiento, pase mi lengua tímidamente por su suave labio inferior, sonrío mas. Abrió su boca y mi lengua entro en ella. Su lengua busco la mía, empezando un baile único, un baile dulce, tierno y perfecto.

Me separé jadeando y baje mis brazos de su cuello, solamente para envolver su torso y abrazarlo. ¡Maldito aire! ¿Por qué es necesario respirar? Puse mi mejilla en donde debería estar su corazón, ahora carente de latidos. Él depositó un suave beso en mi cabeza. Estuvimos así hasta que mi respiración se regularizó.

Levanté la cabeza y le di un dulce beso en los labios.

-Te amo- susurré cuando me separe, teníamos pegadas nuestras frentes-

Sonrío.

-Te amo-susurró mirándome directamente a los ojos-te amo tanto-

Sonreí y nos abrazamos otra vez.

¿Podría haber algo más perfecto que esto?

Dudaba mucho que lo haya.

Y yo no lo merezco. Nada de esto.

Reprimí el impulso de suspirar con tristeza.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?- me pregunta Edward cuando nos hemos separado y yo trataba de, una vez más, sacarme la venda.

-Pues quitármela- digo como si fuera lo más obvio.-

-No señorita, aun no hemos llegado- dice, haciendo que bajara mis manos.

-¿Sabes? Si me quitaras esto, podríamos correr y llegar más rápido-

-Pero así ya no sería una sorpresa, Bella. ¿Cuál es el chiste si te dejo ver a donde vamos?-

Bufé.

-Solo haces esto porque sabes que yo soy más rápida que tu, admítelo. Infantil-

Casi pude imaginármelo rodando los ojos.

-Vamos, Bella, camina, así nunca llegaremos- me dijo, empujándome levemente, tratando de hacerme avanzar.

Yo no cedí.

-No me voy a mover de aquí hasta que me quites la venda.- dije, cruzando los brazos en un clara poción obstinada.

Suspiró.

-Por favor, Bella, camina.- insistió.

No relajé mi poción.

-Ahora eres tu la que se está comportando de manera infantil- me regañó-

Yo aun seguí sin ceder. No lo haría hasta que me quite la puñetera venda.

-Umm… Tal vez debería usar otros… métodos para convencerte.- murmuró.

Ya. Pues buena suerte con eso.

Casi inmediatamente después que dijera eso, sentí sus labios posarse otra vez en la base de mi cuello.

Oh, no.

Maldito vampiro. Maldita yo por haber mostrado mi debilidad por los besos en el cuello, que hasta el día de hoy no sabía.

Poco a poco, fue subiendo a lo largo de mi cuello, hasta la línea de mi mandíbula y mi oreja, empezando a mordisquearla.

Suspiré de manera entrecortada. Las piernas me estaban fallando, y sentía mi cuerpo como gelatina.

Creo que me caería en cualquier momento.

En serio, iba a desmayarme cualquiera de estos días.

-Entonces, ¿te dejaras la venda puesta y vendrás conmigo?-

Que rápido caes, Bella.

-Si- musité.

En realidad, en este momento, yo hubiese hecho cualquier cosa que el me pidiese. Mi mente, o lo que quedaba de ella, solo podía procesar los cortos besos que él aun repartía en mi cuello.

Puse mis manos sobre las suyas, en mi estómago, y le acaricié los nudillos con la yema de mis dedos. Reí al sentir cosquillas, él había pasado suavemente su nariz por mi clavícula. Lo sentía inhalando profundamente.

-Bien- dijo. Depositó un ultimo beso en mi cuello, y luego en mi mejilla.

-¿Cuánto… cuanto falta para llegar?- pregunté, aun con la cabeza en las nubes.

-Solo unos cuántos metros más - respondió, su aliento acarició mi piel.

Y reanudamos la caminata.

Pasaron unos minutos, o eso supuse yo, según mis cálculos, aun me sentía rara sin poder ver nada, cuando Edward se detuvo y puso las manos sobre mis hombros, haciendo que me detenga yo también.

-Hemos llegado - anunció, pude sentirle sonriendo.

-¿Ya puedo...?-

Pero él ya se había posicionado detrás de mi para poder quitarme la venda. Apareció en menos de un segundo frente a mí con el pedazo de tela oscuro en sus manos.

Pestañeé, me molestaba un poco la luz después de haber estado tanto tiempo con los ojos tapados. Y entonces miré a rededor. Era nuestro prado. El lugar donde nos habíamos confesado, donde nos besamos por primera vez. Sonreí.

-Edward, este no es un lugar que no conozca.

-Lo sé, solo quería poner algo de suspenso- sonrió.

Puse los ojos en blanco y moví la cabeza.

Entonces sentí que algo me cayó en la cabeza, algo húmedo. Levanté la vista, solo para que me cayera otra gota de lluvia directo a mi ojo. Me la limpié rápidamente con el dorso de la mano. Casi inmediatamente, empezó el aguacero.

-Oh, no. Lo siento mucho, no creí que iba a llover- dijo Edward, acercándose rápidamente a mi y tratando de ocultarme de la lluvia.- Debí haber pensando en esto… Lo siento- se volvió a disculpar- Regresemos al auto, te llevaré a casa- parecía muy desilusionado ante esto-

-Espera- le detuve- ¿Eso todo?¿Nos vamos?-

-Bella, está lloviendo-

-¿Y?- me encogí de hombros- Solo es un poco de lluvia-

-Podrías enfermarte-

-No soy tan delicada. Además, si me enfermara, tu podrías cuidarme- sonreí-

-Claro que cuidaría de ti- aseguró, mientras acercaba su rostro al mío-Siempre lo haré- prometió.

A estas alturas, el agua ya me había empapado por completo. Pero con la mano de Edward sosteniendo la mía, bien podríamos estar sobre piedras calientes y para mi seria el mismo paraíso.

Edward también estaba totalmente empapado, tanto como yo, pero el parecía recién sacado de un comercial.

Yo probablemente me veía como una rata mojada.

-Entonces, dime, ¿Qué pretendías trayéndome aquí?- le pregunté. Dudaba mucho que me hubiera traído solo porque si.

-Bueno, yo… quería hacer algo. Algo que debí y no hice ayer-

Me miró. No pude evitar el sonrojarme al sentir la intensidad de cómo me observaba y me sentí un poco cohibida. Solo un poco, porque la otra parte de mi se estaba derritiendo ante sus hermosos ojos dorados.

-Bella-dijo finalmente, dándome un suave apretón a mi mano-Quiero hacer las cosas bien. Quiero aprender a ser humano, quiero hacer lo que ustedes hacen, porque yo también fui humano- no entendía de que iba esto pero le dejé continuar -Y yo tuve esa esencia dentro de mí por todos estos años, y solo tú la has sabido despertar-

Tomó mi mano con las suyas y la besó tiernamente en el dorso, luego besó mi muñeca. Dios, la sensación de desfallecimiento estaba volviendo.

-Antes de que tu llegaras, me sentía ajeno a mi propia vida. Era un ser sin ningún tipo de felicidad o motivación por la vana eternidad que debía pasar completamente solo. Siempre había visto al amor como algo complicado e imposible, algo que no era para mí. Carlisle con Esme, y yo con mi soledad. Era algo a lo que me había acostumbrado. Pero llegaste tu, y me trajiste ese amor y felicidad que yo creía imposible. En tan corto tiempo, has hecho que me sienta completo.- susurró, mirándome. Yo aun seguía de pie mirándolo, estática- Yo me encontraba sin vida, pero tu me la has devuelto con cada una de tus sonrisas. Después de años de una pesadilla eterna, he despertado gracias ti. Al llegar me has devuelto la humanidad de una manera que jamás hubiese supuesto posible, que jamás hubiese soñado, siquiera, que existía para un ser como yo.

Sentía que me estaba faltando el aire.

-Edward…- comencé, sin saber como continuar la oración-

-Siento que no he hecho las cosa bien, Bella.- volvió a repetir.

-Yo pienso que todo está perfecto- me las arreglé para decir.

-¿Me dejarías hacer algo?- me preguntó, serio, aunque sus ojos brillaban en alegría.

Asentí.

No pude negarme. Su mirada me tenía hechizada.

La lluvia aún caía sobre nosotros, pero no tenía frío.

-Bella, tal vez ya sepas esto, pero quiero decírtelo -acarició suavemente mi mejilla- Yo estaré siempre para ti. Pase lo que pase. Te sujetaré si caes, te daré mi apoyo, y tendrás mi mano en cada paso que des. Te escucharé siempre que quieras hablar, no importa el tema. Y tal vez no estemos de acuerdo en algunas cosas… pero puedes estar segura de que, al final, terminaré entendiéndote de una u otra manera - me sonrió - Eres lo que, inconscientemente, he pedido todos estos años. Lo que deseado. La pieza que me falta para estar completo. Y… quiero que seas mía y de nadie más.

-Edward- otra vez me las arreglé para decir -Ya soy tuya-

Negó suavemente.

-Pero no me conformo con eso, Bella. Estoy chapado a la antigua, lo sé, y por eso quiero hacerlo como en mis tiempos.-

No pude evitar reírme al escuchar sus palabras.

Pero mi risa se murió cuando lo vi clavar una rodilla en el suelo mojado. La camisa se la había apegado al cuerpo y casi se confundía en su propia piel. Tomó otra vez una de mis manos con las suyas, delicadamente. En ningún momento dejó de mirarme.

Oh. My. God.

No… él no… Edward no… No… él no puede… no puede… No, ¿verdad? No, no puede. No. Simplemente no. Es decir, ayer recién que… No puede. Él no puede pedirme que...

-Bella, te amo- me dijo, y el corazón comenzó latirme con fuerza. Puso su mano hacia su pecho poniéndola donde debería estar latiendo su corazón - Mi corazón, frío, duro y muerto, es tuyo, Bella. Puedes hacer con él lo que se te de la gana.

-Lo cuidaré como lo que es, mi más grande tesoro - susurré, no se como me las arreglé para hacerlo.

Sonrió y continuó.

-Quiero preguntarte esto, a pesar de que tu pienses que es innecesario-

No… no… el no puede estar… no… ¿Me va a pedir que…?

-Bella...¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

Expulsé el aire que había estado conteniendo hasta ese momento.

-Pero… Edward… ya somos novios. Todo esto no era nesesario- no pude evitar la risita nerviosa que se me escapó.

-Solo di que si, Bella- pidió.

-¿Y si no quiero?-me volví a reír con la cara que puso-Mentira. Si, Edward, si quiero ser tu novia-

Sonrió ampliamente, mostrando sus perfectos dientes.

-¡Fantástico!-

Y entonces me levantó del piso, cargándome al estilo novia, y empezó dar vueltas, pero a velocidad humana.

Empecé a reírme sin poder contenerme, me sentía demasiado feliz.

-Edward, me hiciste pensar que…que tu ibas a.. ¡Y solo me ibas a pedir que sea tu novia! - negué con la cabeza -Estas loco, ¿lo sabías?- me reí-

Él también se reía.

-Si, por ti- dijo- Absolutamente loco-

-Bueno, ya somos dos-

Apoyé mis brazos al cuello de Edward y lo besé, mientras seguíamos dando vueltas bajo la lluvia.

Esto parecía sacado de una de esas películas de amor, esas que me hacía ver Jenny.

Ella suspiraba y yo … bostezaba.

No, esto no era como esas películas.

Era, mucho, mucho mejor. Un millón de veces mejor.

No podía creer que esto de verdad esté pasando, me esté pasando. Esta hermosa criatura me amaba, y era mía. Igual como yo a él. Y pasara lo que pasara, nada ni nadie nos iba a separar.

Pero, sabía que eso no era cierto. La organización… Deseché esos pensamientos, no iba a arruinar este estupendo día con pensamientos como esos.

No cuando todo era tan perfecto.

Y deseaba con todo mi ser que así fuera, para siempre.

**(Narradora)**

Mientras que ellos estaban aun dando vueltas y besándose bajo la lluvia, habían dos seres que observaban todo como si de una película se tratase.

-Dime, ¿no soy un genio acaso?- preguntó D, sonriendo, satisfecha con su obra.

A se acercó un paso a ella, aun mirando la hermosa escena. Edward ya había dejado de girar, pero seguía cargando a Bella y besándola después de que esta descansara unos segundos para tomar aire.

-Si, quien iba a decir que alguien como tu pudieras crear algo así- sonrió.

-Me ofendes, yo también tengo mi corazoncito, ¿sabes?- A la miró, arqueó una traslucida ceja- Vale, vale, quizás no tenga un corazón pero tengo la inteligencia necesaria para crear escenas como estas- admitió, levantando sus palmas.- Además, no hice mucho, solo puse el escenario, un poco de lluvia, y ellos hicieron todo lo demás.- Sonrió, mostrando todos sus puntiagudos dientes- Aww, son taaan tiernos, ¿no crees?- dijo, había burla en su voz.

A ignoró eso.

-Si, hacen una pareja perfecta.-

-Y él es tan adorable, ¿cierto?- pregunto, aun sonriendo-

-Si, lo es- coincidió A.

-Lastima que él también deba morir-dijo D, borrando la sonrisa de su cara y endureciendo su voz.

-¿Qué?- musitó A.

-Como lo oyes- dijo firmemente.

-Pero… pero… ¿Por qué?-

-Tu sabes por qué- replicó- Él está en mi lista de pendientes-

D no se giró ni dejó de ver la escena, aunque su traslucido y oscuro rostro se había endurecido.

-¿Pen... pendientes? No entiendo. ¿Que estas planeando?- le preguntó A, con voz vacilante-

-Venganza- dijo simplemente-

-¿Venganza? ¿Venganza hacia quienes?-

-A todos-volvió a responder de manera cortante-

-¿A todos? ¿Quieres decir hacia… _ellos_?- preguntó, la voz se le quebró al decir la ultima palabra.

-No seas idiota. A ellos no- dijo D- Lo haría si pudiera, pero lamentablemente no puedo. Nadie puede- musitó-

-¿Entonces?- pregunto nuevamente A, aunque temerosa por lo que le podía responder.

D se giró hacia ella, dándole la espalda a la escena de Edward y Bella.

-Sabes que está en mi naturaleza. Quiero vengarme de todos lo que le hicieron daño a Bella. De todos los que la…- dejó la frase sin terminar -De todos ellos. Uno por uno. De una manera lenta y dolorosa. Desearan nunca haber sido creados. Ellos preguntaran porqué, y entonces yo les haré recordar. Pedirán perdón, que me apiade de ellos, pero no lo haré. Ni tampoco cuando me pidan que los mate de una vez, para que no sigan sufriendo.- sonrió de forma macabra- Como voy a disfrutar cuando llegue ese día-

A solo la miraba, parada en una esquina, asustada ante sus diabólicos planes.

-Pero aun falta para eso- finalizó, relajando su expresión y regresando su vista a la escena del prado.

-No entiendo- D desvió la vista hacia A cuando ella habló- Si dices que lo matarás a él también, ¿Por qué haces todo esto?- preguntó, señalando la escena de Edward y Bella, con una mano temblorosa.

D suspiró e hiso rodar los ojos.

-¿En serio no lo sabes?- le preguntó-

A negó con la cabeza.

D volvió a suspirar.

-Veras, cuando deseas algo, tienes que ver la forma más fácil de conseguirlo- comenzó- Yo deseo venganza, y para eso, necesito a Bella, y la necesito libre, no en una organización de caza vampiros corruptos y hambrientos de poder, que solo desean utilizarla para sus ambiciosos planes- apretó los puños al decir eso- Así que, quiero que Bella abandone la organización, y para eso necesito una motivación-

-Edward- susurró A.

-Exacto- D le dio una gran sonrisa a A, hubiese sido radiante si sus dientes no fueran tan horriblemente puntiagudos- Su amor por Edward es lo único que puede hacer que Bella deje su "Vida perfecta" - ella hiso unas comillas en aire de manera desdeñosa-

-Bueno, ahora entiendo- asintió A- ¿y que? ¿Lo mataras después?-

-No, aun no. Todavía me sirve- dijo D.

-¿Te sirve?-

-Si- volvió a sonreír- Otra de las cosas por las cuales lo tengo con vida y cerca de Bella es porque ella aun está vulnerable, expuesta a cualquier peligro. Una enfermedad, un accidente, un asesinato…- su voz se fue apagando- Puede morir hasta de la manera más tonta. Yo no deseo eso-

-¿Y que tiene que ver Edward en todo esto?-

D la miró, aun sonriendo. Ella esperaba que llegase sola a la conclusión.

-¿Quieres… quieres que la convierta?-

-¡Bingo!- rió- Vaya, estas muy perceptiva hoy-

A negó con la cabeza, aun confusa.

-¿Y por qué dejaras que específicamente él lo haga?-

D puso los ojos en blanco.

-Tan bien que íbamos- volvió sonreír, no había perdido su buen humor- Piensa. ¿Cuál crees tu que es la única cosa por la que Bella quisiera ser inmortal?- preguntó.

-Pero Bella ya es inmortal, tiene oficialmente dieciocho, no envejecerá más.- dijo A.

D arqueó la cejas y volvió a poner los ojos en blanco.

-A ver si reformulando la pregunta entiendes- suspiró- ¿Cuál crees tu que es la única cosa por la que Bella quisiera ser vampiro?-

-Uh… ¿Edward?- preguntó, vacilante-

D asintió.

-Tu quieres a Edward vivo para que transforme a Bella y le de un motivo por el cual convertirse en vampiro. -

D volvió a asentir, esta vez con más entusiasmo.

-Porque así, Bella dejaría de ser tan vulnerable. Sería difícil dañarla físicamente. Nadie podría matarla, no con facilidad-

-¡Si!- gritó D- Entonces, es ahí cuando yo entro en acción. Mi venganza empieza en ese momento. Elimino a Edward, y a todos lo demás-

-Estas loca- dijo A, moviendo la cabeza- Además, tu plan tiene una enorme falla.- señaló-

D la miró, arqueando una ceja.

-Bella no dejará que hagas todo eso, que lo mates a él, ni a los demás. -

-Lo hará, me apoyará cuando le cuente toda la verdad. Ella también querrá venganza, su parte malvada y egoísta lo pedirá- aseguró-

-No, ella no. Es demasiado… -

-Bella está cambiando, y tu eres testigo de eso-

-No, ella no está cambiando. Tu las estas cambiando-suspiró- Para con esto. Vas a terminar matándola, ¿quieres eso?-

-¡Claro que no! ¡Todos estos años me la he pasado protegiéndola! Precisamente hago esto para mantenerla con vida y que no acabe… igual que las otras veces- su voz se apagó-

-Pero si sigues con esto, terminaras por hacerlo. Sabes que… ella es capas de cualquier cosas por los demás, incluso sacrificar su propia vida, lo ha hecho antes, y tu lo sabes muy bien-

D asintió, cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

-Vas a acordarte de mis palabras, si sigues con esto la terminaras matando tu misma. - A flotó hacia ella y puso una mano en su hombro- Olvídate de todo esto, de la venganza. Mírala- señaló a una Bella sonriente- Nunca se ha sentido tan feliz ¿Quieres arruinar eso?- le preguntó.

D negó con la cabeza.

-Pero… pero… la venganza… está en mi naturaleza, soy un….-

-Tu eres distinta. Quieres a Bella, te preocupas por ella, los de tu clase no hacen eso- dijo A.

-Eso es diferente- replicó-

-No, no lo es- A suspiró- Si haces tu venganza Bella sufrirá, terminará lastimada. Dudo que tu quieras eso-

D volvió a bajar la vista. Asintió, después de unos largos minutos.

-Esta bien, no haré ninguna venganza-

A sonrió.

-Pero seguiré protegiéndola- aclaró- Y para eso necesito tu ayuda-

-¿Mi ayuda?- preguntó A, sorprendida.

-Si. Voy a salir con más frecuencia-

-¿Salir? ¿Cómo al centro comercial? ¿Vas a tomar el …?-

-No- le interrumpió- Voy a salir, yo sola- D se apartó de A y le dio la espalda, mirando para otro lado- Necesito averiguar algunas cosas… - hizo una breve pausa- Y quiero que te quedes con Bella...-

-Pero siempre me quedo con Bella, y te aviso si…-

-… Y la protejas- finalizó.

-¿Protegerla?- preguntó A en un hilo de voz- Pero… pero si yo no… no se...-

-Voy a enseñarte- D se giró- Tardaremos un poco, pero aprenderás. Ya es hora de que aprendas a usar tus poderes-

D chasqueó los dedos. La lluvia desapareció tan rápido como llegó.

* * *

**Listo, aquí está el capitulo ^^**

**El próximo es de Jenny, hace mucho que no se sabe nada de ella. Seras dos caps desde su punto de vista, después regresaremos con Bella. **

**Mañana subo otro cap, besos!**


	44. Cap 33: La historia se repite (Jenny)

_Querido diario:_

_¡Argh! Que cliché sonó eso ¿no? Debo ponerte un nombre, pero no hoy, no tengo muchas ganas de pensar así que seguirás siendo el señor Diario o… ¿serás Diaria? Después de todo eres rosa… mmm nunca lo había pensando. En fin, ¿a quién le importa? ¡A mi no! ¡No cuando tengo algo muy importante que contar! O escribir, en este caso xDD ¡Estoy con Max! Si, el que estaba, y lo digo en serio, babeando por Bella. Ese Max que empezó a pedirme consejos , y que por su culpa llegué tarde a Entrenamiento ¬¬ Y el que derramó refresco en mi vestido en una de las fiestas de la organización ¬¬' El que me hiso caer en la piscina del castillo ¬¬'' Claro que nunca fue su intención hacerme esas cosas. Solo fue… fueron accidentes. Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Por qué accedí ayudarlo? Ah, si, lo hice porque quería ver a Bella teniendo un novio. Aunque sea uno. Que durara una semana, no importa, pero que tenga. Al menos una vez en su vida. ¡Dios, creo que ni siquiera había besado a alguien! Y era tan raro. ¡Si ella es la chica más guapa de aquí!_

_No por nada la escogieron para hacer todos y cada uno de los anuncios y carteles publicitarios. Es prácticamente la cara de la Organización Caza vampiros. La capitana del equipo de animadoras. Ganadora del concurso de belleza tres años consecutivos._

_Y no solamente eso. Ella es una de las mejores cazadoras que hay aquí. Es simpática e inteligente. ¡Cualquiera chico moriría por estar con ella! ¡Y ella no le da bola a ninguno!_

_Vale, ya se que a mi no debe de importarme esas cosas… ¡¿Pero que cosas digo?! ¡Claro que me debería de importarme, si soy su mejor amiga! Y las mejores amigas se preocupan por que su amiga esté bien. Y yo lo había visto, me había dado cuenta. Ella decía que no quería ningún novio ni nada por el estilo, pero no era así. Yo la había visto mirar a las parejas de aquí. No los miraba mucho, pero les miraba. Veía como sus ojos se tornaban anhelantes y soñadores por dos segundos, antes de que vuelva aponer su típica mirada de indiferencia, y su sonrisa de "todo está perfecto y soy la chica más feliz del mundo" Seguramente Bella pensaba que no me había dado cuenta de eso, y la verdad es que no es fácil darse cuenta. Desde que la conozco, Bella ha sido una maestra en esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos. Hasta la fecha, nunca la he visto llorar. Lo ha hecho, seguro, pero en silencio y sin que nadie lo note. A pesar de que llevamos siendo amigas desde hace cinco años, ella aun sigue siendo muy reservada conmigo. A veces no me parece justo, ¿saben? Yo siempre le cuento mis cosas pero ella no. O sea, ella me cuenta algunas cosas y conversamos y tenemos muchas cosas en común y todo eso pero nada más. Nunca me ha contado un secreto. Esos típicos secretos de mejores migas. Nada. Sigue mostrando su fachada de "todo está perfecto" Sin embargo, yo si le he contado muchos secretos a ella. De eso si no me puedo quejar, Bella nunca ha revelado nada de lo que yo le he dicho._

_Y la verdad es que me preocupaba bastante, el hecho de que se quede sola. Ella misma me dijo que nunca se iba a enamorar, que el amor solo era para los idiotas._

_Ya se que aun es muy joven, que podría cambiar de opinión, y le queda muchos años por delante, pero aun así…_

_Bella, ¿Cómo estará? Hace meses que no se nada de ella. No he tenido la oportunidad para llamarla. (Suspiro) Solo espero que esté bien._

_Pero bueno, regresando al tema principal… ¡Estoy con Max! De todos los chicos de la organización, nunca imaginé que terminaría siendo su novia. ¡Y el es tan lindo! Hace poco que cumplimos seis meses de estar juntos. Por suerte, cayó domingo, y nos dejaron salir. Solo a los alrededores, pero algo es algo. ¡No saben! Me llevó a un lugar muy hermoso. Había una enorme cascada y el pasto era de un color verde muy bonito. Comimos allí y nos quedamos hasta muy tarde, mirando las estrellas… ¡Incluso grabamos nuestros nombres en uno de los arboles que había allí!_

_Nunca olvidaré ese día._

_Y pensar que todo empezó por querer conquistar a Bella._

_Cierto, debo de agradecerle cuando regrese, gracias a ella ahora estoy con Max. ¡Y soy la chica más feliz del universo entero!_

-¿Jenny?- Me llama Max a través de la puerta, tocándola levemente.

-¡Ya voy!- grito.

_Bueno querido diario, mi amado me llama y me tengo que ir. ¡Hasta la próxima!_

Me levantó de un salto en cuanto termino de escribir esa ultima frase en mi diario y corro hacia la puerta.

La abro.

Allí está él.

Con su radiante sonrisa y sus hermosos ojos azules.

He sido una tonta todo este tiempo ¿Cómo es que no me fijé en él?

-¡Max!- Exclamé mientras me lanzaba sobre él para darle un gran abrazo.- ¡Te he extrañado!-

Él se rió, seguro por mi efusivo comportamiento, siempre lo hacía, y me dio un beso en la cabeza.

-Amor, solo han pasado cuarenta y cinco minutos desde que nos separamos en el gimnasio- rió-

-¡Pero cuarenta y cinco minutos es mucho tiempo!- justifiqué-

Lo solté e hice que pasara, luego cerré la puerta. Hay mucho gente chismosa aquí. Aunque ya todo el mundo sabía que estaba con Max.

Él se sienta en mi cama y yo hago lo mismo, apoyándome contra él. Sonrió cuando me rodea con los brazos y me acerca más a él, dándome un cariñoso beso en la frente.

Nos quedamos un buen rato así cuando él dice:

-Estuve investigando-

-¿Sobre que?- pregunto, alzando la vista para mirarlo.

-Sobre los libros-dijo.

Se a que se refiere. Él me había dicho que iba a investigar sobre ellos, con mucha precaución, para no levantar sospechas. Nadie podía saberlo. Nadie podía enterar de que los habíamos encontrado. Era nuestro secreto.

-No encontré mucho- continua- Esos libros no aparecen en la lista de libros de la organización-

-Teníamos razón entonces, nadie sabe de sus existencia-

-Puede, como puede que no- respondió-

Yo lo miré, arqueando una ceja.

-Alguien tiene que saberlo, alguien tuvo que guardarlo allí-

-Pero seguro ese alguien ya murió- repliqué.

¿Cierto? Seguro que ya ha muerto, esos libros eran bastante antiguos. Y ni que decir de el idioma en que estaba escrito.

-No lo creo. Alguien ha estado manipulándolo recientemente. Están demasiado… limpios para estar abandonados por años.- dijo.

Nos quedamos en un largo silencio, tiempo que solo nos miramos a los ojos.

Max tenía razón, esos libros estaban demasiado limpios, no parecían estar allí abandonados por años. Eran libros limpios abandonados en un lugar sucio. Estaban muy fuera de lugar.

-Los lideres deben saber sobre eso- dijimos finalmente los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Lo extraño es, si son importantes… ¿Por qué no informan su desaparición?- pregunté-

-Tal vez no quieren que sepamos sobre ellos. Nos han estado ocultando su existencia hasta ahora, ¿no?-

Buen punto. Si ellos comunicaban su desaparición, la gente iba a preguntar, no son tontos. Sobre todo porque nadie sabía que existían tales libros, y que significan. Por qué no les han dicho nada hasta ahora que desaparecieron. Todo eso generaría más preguntas, más sospechas, más dudas. Y si los Lideres querían mantener en secreto los libros, no les convenía alertar a los demás sobre su desaparición, por muy importante que sean esos libros o por muy desesperados que estén por encontrarlos.

-¿Pero por que?- volví a preguntar- ¿Por qué no quieren que nadie sepa de su existencia?-Miré instintivamente a la ventana y puerta- ¿Será que hay… algo malo en esos libros?-

-De eso te quería hablar- dijo.

Se levantó para coger su mochila del sillón donde la había dejado, y volvió a sentarse a mi lado.

-Ayer estuve investigando durante horas en la biblioteca, al igual que en internet.-

Hice una mueca, imaginándolo. Una de las cosas que no soporto es leer, me resulta demasiado aburrido. Por lo que hacer una investigación, leyendo, no va conmigo, prefiero ir a un lugar especifico y hallar cosas. Así como esa vez en el sótano. Aunque… después de lo que pasó allí, nunca más volveré a hacer esas cosas. No soy tan masoquista.

Max abre rápidamente su mochila y saca una libreta, luego la vuelve a cerrar.

-Encontré cosas sobre el primer libro, porque el segundo, por más que busqué, no encontré nada- abrió la libreta y me la enseñó- Estos son algunos símbolos que pude encontrar-

Bajé la cabeza, intentando visualizarlas mejor. Cuando vi el primer dibujo, un pentagrama dentro de un circulo, todo estuvo claro.

-No se, pero esto me huele a brujería- dije, alejando la libreta con mi dedo índice.

-Eso es exactamente lo que significa- Max cogió la libreta y cambio de pagina- ¿Ves esto?- señaló. Era la imagen del medallón que llebavan puesto los Lideres y los del concejo- Es el mismo símbolo de aquí-

-Dudo que sea una simple coincidencia- dije-

-Y yo- dijo él- Entonces eso comprueba que ellos saben sobre los libros-

-Y que los están usando-

Bueno, lo estaban, hasta que nosotros lo… ¿Tomamos prestado?

Max asintió antes de cambiar de pagina otra vez y señalar otro símbolo.

-¿Qué significa ese?- pregunté, acercándome al dibujo.

Miré con mucha atención, tratando de descifrarlo. Por más extraño que parecía, me resultaba familiar…

Di un salto y me tapé la boca con las manos para evitar un grito.

-¿Es…?- insinué-

Max asintió sombríamente.

-Representa al…-

-¡No lo digas!- grité-

Yo solo había visto una vez este símbolo. En el cuello de uno de los vampiros que asesinaron a mis padres. Poco después, descubrí cual era su significado.

-¿Tu crees que ellos…?-

-No lo creo- cortó Max- Dudo que sean tan idiotas para… para trabajar con algo así-

-¡Pero ya han estado usando brujería!-

-Shhh- siseó, llevándose el dedo índice a sus labios-

-Lo siento- dije, esta vez más bajo- Pero han estado usando brujería, Max, ¿Qué te hace pensar que no han…? ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Tenemos que detenerlos!- grité-

-Jenny, tranquila, no…-

-¿Y si ya es demasiado tarde? ¿Y si… si han vendido nuestras almas?¡No!¡Yo no me quiero ir al infierno!-

Max cerró el cuaderno y lo hizo a un lado, para luego rodearme con sus brazos, abrazándome fuertemente. Empecé a sollozar sobre su hombro.

Estaba aterrorizada. No podía creer esto, que ello estuvieran haciendo estas cosas tan horribles.

Ahora veo por que no quieren que se sepa nada de los libros.

-Jenny, no llores. Tranquila. Nada malo pasará- me tranquilizaba, esparciendo besos en mi cara y cabeza, frotando mi espalda con su mano.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?- le pregunté, alzando la vista.- Ya están haciendo….

-Una cosa es hacer algo de brujería, y otra muy diferente tratar con… ya sabes. Repito, no creo que sean tan idiotas para hacer algo así-

-¿Entonces por qué aparece ese símbolo en el libro?- pregunté-

-No lo se..- suspiró. Yo hundí la cabeza de nuevo en su pecho - Lo único que se me ocurre es que, ese Libro de las Sombras, sea de otra persona, y que ya tuviera el símbolo cuando pasó a sus manos-

¿Libro de… que?

-Espera, ¿Qué dices?- pregunté, alzando la vista otra vez- ¿Sombras? ¿Así se llama el libro?-

Asintió.

-Si. Libro de las Sombras, así es como llamaban, o llaman, a los diarios de hechicería. Ese parece ser un _verdadero_ Libro de las Sombras... aunque esté en un idioma desconocido- agregó-

Y yo que pensaba que eso solo existía en las películas y novelas de ficción. Lo que es tonto si tomamos en cuenta que los vampiros existen y que nosotros somos unos cazadores, y por lo tanto debemos creer en todas esas cosas sobrenaturales.

-Vaya- suspiré- Todo esto es tan…-

-Difícil de creer, lo sé-completó Max- Lo más difícil de creer es que la organización esté haciendo todo esto… -

Asentí.

-Oye, ¿Tu crees que esos libros sean de… las brujas que cazaron antiguamente?-

-Posiblemente, si.- coincidió Max- ¿De donde, si no?-

Era una muy posible teoría. Casi nunca lo mencionan, pero nosotros estamos divididos en cuatro, ahora tres, hermandades. Es la misma Organización, todos pertenecemos a OCMSS, Organización Caza Monstruos y Seres Sobrenaturales, pero estamos divididos por grupos: La Hermandad Caza Licantropos, o hijos de la luna, La hermandad Caza Vampiros, La hermandad Caza seres sobrenaturales, La hermandad Caza brujas.

Pero la Hermandad Caza Brujas ya no existe, porque terminaron con todas ellas hace muchos, muchos años, aunque siempre queda una que otra. Por eso, ahora la Hermandad Caza Brujas y Otros Seres Sobrenaturales son uno solo.

-¿Pero por que los tienen ellos? ¿No deberían tenerlos los de Seres Sobrenaturales?- inquirí.

-Sería lo normal- coincidió- Tal vez… los robaron de allí-

Suspiré. Eso era igual o peor que todo lo anterior.

Eso hizo que tomara una decisión. No podíamos quedarnos aquí. No después de habernos enterado todo esto.

-Tenemos que escapar de aquí- sentencié después de unos largos minutos de completo silencio.

-No podemos, Jenny- dijo Max.

-¿Por qué? ¡Tenemos que largarnos antes de que las cosas se pongan feas aquí!- dije en un susurró desesperado-

Él negó con la cabeza.

-No podemos irnos, Jenny, aunque quisiéramos, para eso necesitamos al menos un frasco de poción teletransportadora, y no nos la van dar-

Maldije internamente. Max tenía razón, no nos daban las pociones así sin más, solo cuando nos encomendaban misiones.

Otra idea se formó en mi cabeza.

-Pero aun podemos escapar- insistí- Mira, si cruzamos el bosque, tiene que llevarnos a alguna parte. Tú y yo tenemos suficiente dinero en el banco para vivir tranquilos de por vida. ¡Incluso podemos ir a vivir con unos parientes! Yo tengo tíos por parte de padre en Alemania, y si no me equivoco, toda tu familia es de Nueva York. ¡Podemos empezar de nuevo en cualquier lugar!-

Él me sujetó ligeramente de los hombros.

-Jenny, no podemos escapar. Y tampoco renunciar, hasta ahora nadie lo ha hecho y no sabemos si es posible o no- me miró fijamente a los ojos- Y llámame cobarde, pero no quiero ser el primero en intentarlo. Tampoco quiero arriesgarte a ti, Jenny-

-Pero el bosque…-

-Por ahí no se puede escapar- me cortó Max-

-¿Cómo no se va a poder?¡Claro que se puede! Tiene que llevarnos a algún lugar…- volví a insistir.

Tenía que hacer una forma ¡Tenía que haberla! ¡Teníamos que escapar!

-No la hay, Jenny. El bosque no te lleva a ninguna parte. - suspiró con tristeza- De hecho… creo que ni siquiera estamos en el planeta Tierra.-

-¿Qué?- Musité-

Esta bromeando, ¿verdad?. ¡¿Cómo no vamos a estar en el planeta Tierra?! ¡¿Dónde más vamos a estar?! ¿En Marte?

-Lo que quiero decir es que… no se… es como si estuviésemos en un mundo paralelo o algo así. ¿No te has dado cuenta? Aquí todo es tan diferente, tan… - movió la cabeza- ¿Por qué necesitaríamos la poción teletransportadora si no es así?- preguntó, arqueando las cejas.

No respondí.

-Podríamos usar un helicóptero, un avión privado, para atravesar el bosque, para ir a otro lugar. Incluso hacer una gran carretera. ¿Por qué siempre usamos la poción?-

Tenía que admitirlo, él tenía razón, siempre usábamos la poción para ir a todas partes, cuando podíamos hacer lo que Max había dicho.

Vale, pueda que para llegar más rápido y ahorrar tiempo, pero esa explicación no me convencía. No después de haber descubierto tantas cosas.

Pero eso solo hizo que deseara irme de aquí aun más. Bajé la vista, derrotada, dándome cuanta que mis métodos de escapar eran inútiles.

Max notó mi expresión triste, porque tomó mi barbilla con una mano e hizo que le mirara.

-No te pongas triste, ya veremos una forma de irnos de aquí- susurró-

-Pero aun así… tengo miedo, ¿y si…?-

-No va a pasar nada- me prometió-

Yo negué con la cabeza y bajé la vista.

-Jennifer- pronunció mi nombre completo, habiendo que le mirara a los ojos- Nada malo va a pasar. No tengas miedo, yo voy a estar aquí para ti. Lo prometo. Te protegeré, y estaré contigo pase lo que pase. Siempre. Ya veremos una manera de irnos-

Suspiré. Luego asentí, haciendo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Te amo- me dijo.

-Yo también te amo-

Se inclinó lentamente hacia mi y me dio un suave beso en los labios. Yo alcé los brazos y rodee su cuello, acercándolo un poco más a mi. Lo sentí sonreír, a la vez que apretaba mi cintura con sus manos, acercándome a él, al igual que yo hice con su cuello.

No se como, pero de pronto el beso se tornó más… apasionado. Él me apretó más contra él, suspirando contra mis labios.

Max se alejó levemente, agitado, mirándome a los ojos. Yo hice los mismo. Nuestras bocas se volvieron a juntar, siendo yo la que tomó la iniciativa esta vez. Él me devolvió el beso de buena gana y nuestras lenguas se acariciaron suavemente. Enredé mis manos en su rubio cabello mientras jadeaba en busca de aire. Cuando nos volvimos separar, él se movió hasta mi mejilla, dándome un suave beso allí. Luego siguió su recorrido de besos hasta mi mandíbula.

Suspiré de manera entrecortada cuando besó tímidamente mi cuello.

Los leves toques de puerta nos sacaron de nuestro pequeño y maravilloso mundo.

Nos alejamos el uno al otro. Ambos nos sonrojamos cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron.

Yo sabía el por que. Nosotros nunca habíamos llegado tan lejos.

Reímos nerviosamente.

-Yo abro-dijo levantándose de un salto-

Aproveché a sentarme correctamente y arreglarme el cabello con los dedos.

Max y yo seguíamos muy sonrojados cuando él abrió la puerta.

Era un Mensajero.

-Buenas tardes- nos saludó.- Lo estaba buscando hace un buen rato, hasta que me dijeron que posiblemente estaba aquí- dijo, esta vez dirigiéndose solo a Max- Los lideres quieren verlo- dijo finalmente.

Max se tensó, y yo también.

-Bien- dijo Max, asintiendo.

¡No! ¡Él no podía ir! ¿Y si nos habían descubierto? ¿Y si ya saben que nosotros tenemos los libros?

-¿Jenny?- me llamó. Yo levanté la vista hacia él rápidamente- Ya regreso-

Se acercó a mi y me dio un cariñoso beso en la frente.

-Cuídate- susurré muy bajito, para que solo el me escuché.

Él hiso un casi imperceptible asentimiento antes de girarse y salir por la puerta, junto con el mensajero, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Yo me quedé mirando la puerta un buen rato.

Suspiré y bajé la vista.

.

.

.

Max no regresaba, y la paranoia creció dentro de mi.

¿Y si le había pasado algo? ¿Y si, efectivamente, ya sabe que nosotros tenemos los libros? ¿Y si…?

Negué enérgicamente con la cabeza y me levanté de un salto.

No, Jenny, no. Deja de pensar en eso. Me dije a mi misma, tratando de calmarme.

No tuve éxito.

¿Y si están torturándolo ahora, forzándolo a hablar donde tenemos lo libros?¿Y si en este momento se dirigen a mi habitación, para llevarme a mi también?

¡Vasta ya! ¡Deja de pensar eso!

Pero, si no era ese el motivo por el cual mandaron a llamar a Max. ¿Para que, entonces?

La respuesta cae sobre mi como un baldazo de agua fría. Dejo de caminar en círculos.

Mi corazón se aprieta y me siento aun peor que antes.

No.

Simplemente, no.

¡NO!

Reprimo las lagrimas.

No puede ser. ¡No otra vez!

La puerta de abre y yo doy un fuerte respingo.

Es Max. Suspiro con alivio.

-Hola- digo-

Él sonríe cuando me ve, pero su mirada sigue siendo triste y sombría. Eso solo confirma mis sospechas. ¡Pero no quiero! ¡No quiero que él se vaya! ¡No otra vez!

-Jenny… - empieza.

-¿Sabes? He pensado en redecorar mi habitación- dije, tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Tenemos que hablar…- empieza de nuevo.

Yo vuelvo a interrumpirlo.

-Creo que el rosa ya pasó de moda. ¿Qué dices tu? ¿Te gusta el color magenta?-

Se que hacer esto es absurdo, incluso para alguien tan inmaduro como yo, pero no puedo evitarlo, no tengo otra opción.

-Escucha…-

-¿O el turquesa?- continuo- Odio el verde, además como que ese color no va conmigo- niego con la cabeza.

-Jenny, detente, tenemos que…-

-Quizás pueda matizar dos colores…-

-Jenny…- dice mientras se acerca a mi.

-¿Qué?- casi grito.

-Tenemos que hablar-

-¡No!-

-Escucha…-

-¡No!-

Me tapo los oídos con las manos y cierro los ojos. No puedo dejar que él me lo diga, que él se vaya, no puedo.

Él me sujeta por lo hombros y me sacude ligeramente, tratando de llamar mi atención.

-Jenny, por favor, escúchame-Me suplica. Su voz suena triste.

-¡No, no, no!-

Esto es estúpido, lo sé. Haga lo que haga, es igual. Pero no puedo dejar que él lo diga, que lo confirme. Siento que, mientras Max no diga esas palabras, no se irá. Por eso no puedo dejar que lo diga. Siento las lagrimas escapar de mis ojos y caer por mis mejillas.

No puedo creer que esto me esté pasando otra vez.

Aunque fue tonto de mi parte no haberme preparado para esto. Max también era un cazador, tarde o temprano iba a pasar esto, nuevamente. ¡Pero tan pronto! Hace poco que cumplimos seis meses juntos. ¿Tan pronto se nos acabó nuestro tiempo? ¿Nuestra felicidad solo iba a durar un poco más de seis meses? ¡Aun no quería separarme de él, aun no era suficiente! ¡Nunca lo sería!

-Me han encomendado una misión- susurra, comprobando mis pensamientos.

Sus palabras me duelen, me hieren, como si me hubiesen acuchillado.

Rompo a llorar y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-¡No! Por favor, no me dejes, no me dejes, no te vayas, por favor, por favor...- le supliqué.

Era consiente de que me estaba humillando terriblemente, pero no me importaba, lo único que quería era que él no me dejara. ¡No podía dejarme!

¡No es justo! Finalmente sentía que tenía las cosas que quería en mi vida, pasaba esto. Parecía como si el universo se hubiera decidió por hacerme sufrir.

-Jenny, escúchame. Voy a regresar- me prometió, abrazándome también, besando mi cabeza.

-No, no regresaras, no lo harás, no volveré a verte- empecé a llorar aun más fuerte.

Max toma mi barbilla con una para que alce la mirada y lo mire, aun rodeándome con un brazo.

-Jenny, ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije esa noche, cuando te quedaste encerrada en ese sótano?- preguntó.

No respondí. Estaba demasiado nerviosa y los sollozos no me dejaban hablar.

-Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas- me recordó- Y, si te digo que regresaré, es porque voy a regresar. Lo prometo. ¿Confías en mi?-

Los mismo me dijo él cuando…

Pero Max no era él, me dije. Hasta ahora me había demostrado que podía creer en sus promesas. Si Max decía que iba a regresar, era porque iba a regresar. Lo estaba prometiendo. Me lo estaba prometiendo.

Y yo debía creer en él.

Asentí, aunque una pocas lagrimas seguían cayendo.

Él sonrió. Pude darme cuenta de que él también quería llorar, pero se contenía. Quería ser fuerte, por los dos. Limpió mis lagrimas con sus pulgares, luego repartió besos por toda mi cara.

-Voy a regresar- me prometió de nuevo- Voy a regresar y te comprobaré que, de verdad, puedes creer en mis promesas- Besó la punta de mi nariz.- Y cuando lo haga, no volveremos a separarnos, nunca más-

Mi sonrisa creció.

-¿Lo prometes?- pregunté, mis voz aun sonaba entrecortada-

-Lo prometo- sonrió también- Y puedes estar tan segura de mis promesas al igual que mi amor por ti-

Y cuando bajó la cabeza y me besó, creí aun más en sus palabras. Me hizo sentir la persona más importante para él. Me hiso sentir amada y hermosa. Me hiso amarlo más de lo que ya lo amaba. Pensar que él era el chico correcto y con quien deseaba pasar el resto de mis días.

Que podía confiar en él.

Pero sobre todo...

Que era la persona a quien podía confiarle mi corazón.


	45. Cap 34: Juntos para siempre (Jenny)

Diez semanas.

Diez largas semanas habían pasado desde que Max se fue.

Y aun no había vuelto. No sabía absolutamente nada de él, si estaba bien, si también me extrañaba o si…

_Esa misma noche, después de que Max que dijera que se iba por la mañana, él se quedó en mi habitación. Ninguno de nosotros dormimos hasta las primeras horas de la mañana. Solamente nos sostuvimos el uno al otro._

_-Te veré pronto.- me dijo, tratando de hacerme sentir mejor._

_-Si.-Traté de sonreír al mirarlo- Te esperé por mucho tiempo, así que unos meses no debería ser tan malo, y tu regresaras-_

_-Por supuesto, estaré aquí antes de lo que te imaginas- sonrió y besó cariñosamente mi frente-Te amo, Jennifer-_

_Sentí como las lagrimas se escapaban de mis ojos._

_-Yo también te amo.- susurré. Él tomó delicadamente mi cara entre sus manos y me besó. Era dulce y suave, me hacía sentir la persona más importante del mundo._

_Al final, vencida por el sueño, me quedé profundamente dormida._

Max ya no estaba cuando desperté. Entonces empecé a llorar.

Debo admitir que me hubiera gustado despedirme de él, besarle por ultima vez, escuchar su voz y decirle que lo amaba, pero no me enojé con él por no despertarme. Seguro él pensó que así era mejor, para ambos.

Suspiré y abrí los ojos. Nuevamente, me quedé mirando el techo de mi habitación, aun acostada en mi cama, cubierta con el edredón. Mis pensamientos se volvieron difusos, mi menté vagó por cientos de recuerdos, pensamientos e imágenes, hasta que finalmente quedó en blanco.

Cuando me levanté de la cama y me dirigí al baño, lo hice apenas consiente de lo que hacía. Me levantaba de la cama y hacía lo que acostumbraba todo los días más por inercia que por otra cosa. Parecía un robot. Me parecía a Bella cuando recién llegó a la organización, que hablaba poco y solo cuando era necesario y sonreía por educación. Siempre me pregunté cuales eran sus pensamientos y sentimientos en esa época, ya que ella era, y sigue siendo, todo un misterio casi todo el tiempo. A veces, sus ojos no muestran ninguna emoción, igual que su expresión. Pero no piensen que es una chica sin emoción alguna, no. Cuando logras conocerla realmente, cuando logras traspasar esa barrera de acero forjado que aparentemente parece haber impuesto entre ella y los demás, podrás ver que es una chica dulce, amable, comprensiva, alegre, infantil pero sin llegar a ser estúpida, pero sobre todo, bastante frágil.

Y sensible también, ¿saben? Un día, hace… tres años mas o menos, estábamos conversando en mi habitación y no se como, terminamos hablando sobre esto:

_-En una relación, siempre hay alguien que ama más que él otro- dije. Cogí el frasco de esmalte color rosa y lo abrí, luego empecé a pintarme las uñas._

_-Yo no pienso eso- dijo Bella. Se quedó callada un largo rato antes de decir - Si hay amor de verdad, si están destinadas a estar juntos… se aman por igual… de manera diferente tal vez, pero siempre igual-_

_Levanté la vista de mis uñas y la miré. Ella pareció haberse dado cuenta de lo que dijo. Movió ligeramente la cabeza, desechando su ligero rubor en la mejillas y sus ojos brillantes y soñadores._

_-Tengo hambre, voy a la cafetería- dijo finalmente- ¿Vienes?_

Y no es la única vez que se le escapaba cosas como esas. Díganme ustedes: Solo una persona sensible dice esas cosas tan cursis ¿tengo o no razón?

Por más que ella se muestre dura y fría, puedo asegurar que no lo es.

Y entiendo su comportamiento. Bella no está acostumbrada a abrirse con los demás. Por lo poco que me ha contado, no tenía a mucha gente con quien hablar ni con quien contar en caso de algún problema. Siempre a estado sola. No tenía ningún hermano. Su padre la dejó a su suerte, y las pocas cosas que me ha dicho de su mamá, puedo deducir que estaba más loca que yo, y eso ya es decir bastante. Creo que ni siquiera tenía amigos en el colegio, más bien era una de esas personas que tienen un montón de conocidos pero ningún amigo. Cuando le pregunté sobre eso, me dijo que los chicos y chicas de su edad les parecía, la gran mayoría de veces, demasiado inmaduros, hablaban y se reían de tonterías, y que sus preocupaciones eran ridículas. Pero ¡Hey! Las personas a esa edad son así, es normal, yo era así en esa época, y lo sigo siendo un poco.

Por supuesto, Bella no era así. Ella era como una adulta atrapada en el cuerpo de una chica joven.

Bueno, una vez me habló de un chico, un tal Alejandro. Según Bella, era el único chico de su edad que pensaba igual que ella, pero que se fue de viaje y nunca lo volvió a ver.

No es necesario ver el futuro para saber que esos dos iban a terminar casándose. Claro, si él no se hubiera ido de viaje y ella no perteneciera a los cazavampiros.

Salgo de mi cuarto, ya cambiada y lista para mi entrenamiento, tratando de no parecer triste y deprimida.

Primero se fue Bella, y ahora se fue Max, estaba completamente sola.

-¡Hola!- saludo. Poniendo la misma gran sonrisa que pone Bella cuando quiere aparentar estar bien cuando en realidad no lo está.

-¡Hola!-

-Hola-

-¡Hey!

-Jenny, ¿Qué hay?-

Recibo todo tipo de saludos, algunos asienten con la cabeza y otros solo se limitan a mirarme.

Se que mi intento de aparentar estar bien a fracasado. Ya lo sabía, solo Bella puede ocultar por completo sus sentimientos y era una tontería tratar de imitarla, pero de verdad creí que colaría al menos un poco.

Cuando el entrenamiento termina, yo sigo con el estado de ánimo por los suelos. El entrenador, como me quiere mucho, me sacó tres veces al frente. Gané las tres peleas. Normalmente, eso haría que me ponga a bailar y saltar de felicidad, pero no es así en este caso.

Camino lentamente por el vacío pasillo, arrastrando los pies y con la cabeza gacha, lamentándome por mi mala suerte cuando las escucho.

-¿Ves? Te lo dije, esos dos no iban a durar mucho tiempo- dijo Nancy , cruzando los brazos y apoyando su espalda en la pared.

Yo rápidamente me escondí tras un muro, acercándome un poco más, tratando de oír mejor. No hice ningún ruido y el muro pudo ocultarme por completo. Las ventajas de ser bajita, supongo. ¡Por fin algo bueno!

-Pero Max solo se ha ido de caza, va a regresar- respondió Daniela.

-¿De verdad crees que regresará?- preguntó, riéndose. Daniela no respondió- Pasará lo mismo. Igual que el otro, no regresará, y ¿sabes? Si yo fuera él, tampoco regresaría-

Inmediatamente después que dijera eso , se transformó en una réplica exacta de mi.

-¡Hey, mírenme! Soy la enana entusiasta de Jennifer Martin, y soy tan insoportable que todas las personas que me son cercanas se van a misiones para poder librarse de mi. - Hizo unos saltitos ridículos y muecas para completar su frase. Daniela no se rió, solo se quedó mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Eso no pareció disminuir el entusiasmo que tenía Nancy al imitarme.

-Bubububu, tengo mala suerte, todos me dejan. Mis papis murieron, salvándome la vida, mi primer novio me dejó por una chupasangre, mi mejor amiga se fue a una misión hace siete meses y no ha regresado, y ahora mi actual novio también se largó- se frotó los ojos como si estuviese llorando y pateaba el suelo con sus pies, como una niña haciendo una pataleta.

No quería escuchar más. Me di la vuelta y me encaminé de nuevo a mi habitación.

Había olvidado el pequeño don de Nancy, cambiar de forma. Podía adoptar la apariencia de cualquier cosa que ella quisiese. Esa habilidad que solo ella poseía era muy preciada por la organización. Que odioso podía ser su don cuando lo usaba para cosas tan mezquinas como esas.

Nunca creí que ella pusiera hacerme eso, burlarse de mi, se comportaba tan amable conmigo cuando me veía…

Bella me dijo una vez, cuando vio a Nancy, que no le caía bien.

Ella acertó de nuevo. Como siempre.

Seguramente, si Bella estuviera aquí, ya habría salido y le habría arrancado los pelos a Nancy. Pero ella no está, ella se ha ido. Igual que Max. Igual que…

Un momento.

Me detuve en seco en la puerta de mi habitación, con la mano en la perilla de la puerta.

¿Qué fue lo que dijo?¿Que mi primer novio me dejó por una…?

Negué fuertemente con la cabeza y entré. Colgué mi capa en el perchero, luego me quité el resto de mi uniforme y ropa interior, y la puse en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Cogí otro conjunto, un juego limpio de ropa interior, y entré al baño para darme una ducha.

Ya dentro, con el agua corriendo por mi cuerpo, volví a pensar en lo que dijo Nancy.

¿De verdad dijo que él me había dejado por una… vampira?

Volví a negar con la cabeza. Eso era imposible. Imposible. Él no pudo… no pudo haberme hecho eso. Es decir, el me amaba. No pudo haberme dejado, y menos por una sanguijuela. Repito ¡Imposible! Además… Además yo escuché claramente cuando Jana, la recepcionista, le dijo a uno de los guardias "Lo hemos perdido" . Y así fue como me enteré de que él había muerto. Que la vampira a quien lo habían mandado a cazar lo había matado.

Descubrí que, a pesar de todo, recordarlo aun me dolía, pero ya no como antes.

Con un suspiro, salí de la ducha cuando terminé a bañarme.

Estaba a medio vestir cuando tocaron mi puerta.

-¡Ya voy!- grité, colocándome a todo prisa los leggins morados.

Volvieron tocar. Bufé.

-¡Dije que ya voy!- grité, esta vez más fuerte.

En mi apuro, me confundí y metí la pierna derecha en la izquierda, y la izquierda en la derecha. Gruñí y me lo saqué, para luego volvérmelo a poner, esta vez correctamente.

Volvieron a tocar.

¡¿Pero que rayos…?! ¡¿Es que no pueden esperar?! ¡¿No entienden el significado de "Ya voy"?! ¡No me dejan ni cambiarme tranquila!

Abrí la puerta de un tirón cuando estuve lista.

-¡¿Qué quieres…?!- Me callé de golpe al verlo.

-Hola, Jenny, yo también me alegro de verte- dijo Max, sonriendo.

Mi quedé congelada en el umbral de la puerta, con la mano en la perilla, mirando a embobada a la persona que estaba frente a mi.

¿De verdad…?

-¿Jenny?- preguntó Max, borrando su sonrisa y mirándome con preocupación.

¿De verdad… de verdad estaba pasando, o solo era un sueño? No recuerdo haberme quedado dormida, ni tampoco haberme desmayado. ¿Estaba alucinando? Tal vez me caí en la ducha y...

Quité mi mano de la puerta y, suavemente, acerqué mi dedo índice al pecho del ser que se parecía a mi amado y lo toqué.

-Jenny, ¿estas bien?- su voz, suave y profunda me sobresaltó.

Sonreí ampliamente. ¡Max estaba aquí!¡Había vuelto!¡Tal y como me prome….!

Una idea se formó en mi cabeza y mi sonrisa se borró.

Rápidamente, la rabia y la ira despojó cualquier indicio de felicidad.

Cerré fuertemente mi mano hasta hacerla un puño y la impacté contra su cara. Salió volando por los aires hasta chocarse con la pared del pasillo. No esperaba mi puñetazo, eso era seguro.

¡No podía creerlo! ¿Tanto me odiaba como para hacer esto?

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por que me golpeas?- preguntó, incorporándose lentamente del suelo y sujetando su mejilla herida.

-¡Cállate, Nancy!- le grité-

¿Qué por que la golpeaba? ¡Encima tenía la desfachatez de preguntar! ¡Maldita! ¿Qué pretendía al transformarse en Max y fingir que es él?¿Ilusionarme y luego burlarse de mi?

Me miró con confusión por unos segundos.

-Oh- musitó. Se rió, pero inmediatamente hizo una mueca de dolor- No, no, Jenny, creo que aquí hay un error, yo no…- Dio un paso hacia mi con la mano libre extendida.

-¡Cállate y aléjate de mi!- le grité.-

-Jenny, no soy Nancy, soy Max- dio otro paso hacia mi, aun con su mano extendida-

-No, no lo eres ¡Y ya vuelve a tu forma original! ¡Lárgate, no te quiero ver! -

-Soy Max, no Nancy- insistió. Yo negué enérgicamente con la cabeza- Te lo voy a demostrar-

-¿Ah, si?- Pregunté mordazmente- ¿Y como lo harás? ¿Sabes? Mejor vete. Nunca lograras engañarme-

¿Por qué seguía con esta tontería? ¡Ya la había descubierto! No tenía caso seguir fingiendo que era Max.

-Tu verdadero color favorito es el rosa, pero le dices a todo el mundo que es el violeta por temor a que piensen que es demasiado infantil-

Me encogí de hombros. Eso no probaba nada, pudo haberlo escuchado cuando se lo dije al verdadero Max.

Él… digo, ella, miró disimuladamente a los lados habló en voz baja cuando dijo:

-Tu no naciste en la fecha de tu cumpleaños, naciste un mes antes, pero te registraron tarde, ya que tu padre se había ido de caza cuando naciste. Luego, dos meces después, tus padres se casaron finalmente-

Me tensé.

Vale, eso no lo sabía todo el mundo, y menos los jóvenes, pero pudo haberlo averiguado de algún modo.

-Secretamente, le tienes miedo a los truenos, igual que Bella-

Levanté la vista y le miré. Él sonrió, aunque no duró mucho porque, igual que la otra vez, hizo una mueca de dolor.

No había forma que Nancy supiera eso, nadie lo sabía. Nuestro miedo a los truenos solo lo sabíamos nostras dos, Bella y yo, y bueno, Max.

Entonces si…

-¿Max?- pregunté en un susurro entrecortado.

Él asintió.

-¡Max!- grité, lanzándome sobre él y rodeándolo con los brazos. Él me correspondió el abrazo gustosamente y besó la parte superior de mi cabeza.

¡Era Max!¡El había vuelto!¡Max había vuelto!¡Había vuelto!¡Había vuelto!¡Había vuelto!¡Había vuelto!¡Había vuelto!¡Había vuelto!...

-¡Has vuelto!¡Has vuelto!¡Has vueltooo!-

No podía creer que el estuviera aquí, de vuelta, sano y salvo, conmigo.

-Te prometí que regresaría- me recordó, antes de acercar sus labios a los míos y besarme.

Si, Max había regresado, tal y como me había prometido.

El beso no duró mucho, ya que su cara estaba toda golpeada, pero aun así fue un beso maravilloso. Supo tan dulce después de tanto tiempo sin habernos visto ni haber tenido ningún tipo de contacto.

-Siento mucho el puñetazo- dije, sintiéndome como una verdadera estúpida.

De verdad ¿Cómo pude golpearle?¿Como pude creer que era Nancy? ¿En que estaba pensando para creer eso?

-Esta bien, amor- intentó sonreír-

Negué con la cabeza.

-Pero te golpee-

-Bueno, debo admitir que me hubiese gustado otro tipo de bienvenida, pero no debes mortificarte por eso, un error cualquiera lo comete-

Sonreí, aun avergonzada y arrepentida, y acaricie su mejilla herida. Estaba ligeramente hinchada pero nada más. Me sentí aliviada al ver que no le había volado un diente o algo así.

-Tal vez deberías ir a la enfermería- sugerí-

El negó con la cabeza y se levantó de un salto.

-Pero tienen que curarte- insistí.

-Esta bien, pero después, ahora hay algo que quiero hacer-

-¿Si?- pregunté, arqueando una ceja-

-Si- asintió.- Sígueme-

-¿A dónde?- pregunté-

-Debemos hablar, pero aquí no-

-¿De que?- inquirí.

-Te lo diré cuando lleguemos- me tendió una mano- ¿Vamos?-

No sabía de que iba esto, y el porque de su actitud misteriosa, pero le tendí la mano y dejé que me guiara a la salida.

.

.

.

Resulta que, el lugar a donde me llevó fue al jardín principal del castillo. En el camino nos encontramos con Nancy, que cuando nos vio casi se le salen los ojos, yo le saqué la lengua y sonreí.

Solo esta celosa. ¿Sabían que Josh, su novio de todo la vida, era gay? Si, se lo dijo justo cuando iban a dar el siguiente paso. Él ya estaba sin camisa y ella en sujetador, ¡y se lo dijo! Le dijo que no podía continuar porque era gay.

Eso debió caerle como una patada en el estomago.

Me sentí mal por ella cuando me enteré, de verdad, incluso le ofrecí mi apoyo.

Por eso me sorprendí, me dolió horrible cuando la vi imitándome y riéndose de mi.

-Llegué al castillo esta mañana- me soltó de repente. Me sorprendí ante su confesión. - Pero había algo que tenía que hacer antes de ir a verte- continuó después de una pausa.

-¿Ah, si?¿Y que cosa era eso?- pregunté, sin contener la molestia con que sonó mi voz al decir esas palabras.

Es decir ¿Llegó esta mañana y no vino a verme, ni siquiera para decirme un "hola"?¿Donde estuvo?¿Que era eso tan importante que hizo, para no venir a verme horas más tarde?

Max y yo nos detuvimos en un rincón, hermosas flores de colores crecian dispersamente. Él soltó mi mano y se alejó visiblemente de mi, repentinamente serio.

-Max ¿que significa esto?-pregunté. Debo admitir que me estaba poniendo nerviosa, y asustada.

-Jenny, desde hace un tiempo he estado pensando y he llegado a la conclusión de que no quiero que seamos novios -

En ese instante todo a mi alrededor desapareció y sólo oía sus palabras una y otra vez clavándose en mi pecho como horribles dagas, comencé a hiperventilar y mi corazón parecía que iba a explotar. Sentí las lagrimas detrás de mis ojos, listas para a salir borbotones en cualquier momento.

¿Por eso estaba tan misterioso, iba a dejarme?¿Después de haberme jurado que me amaba y prometido que iba a regresar, me dejaba así, sin más?¡Esto debía ser algún tipo de pesadilla!

Él pareció ver todo eso porque se apresuró a decir:

-Déjame terminar, no quiero que seas mi novia porque quiero que seas algo más-Max se arrodillo ante mi y sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro, la abrió, mostrando un hermoso anillo dentro, y dijo las palabras que menos pensé oír en ese momento:

-Jenny ¿quieres ser mi esposa?-

¿Su…su… su… su esposa? ¿Por eso…?

-¿Tú esposa? ¿Por eso estabas así, por eso tardaste en ir a verme? Es decir que ¿aún me amas?- dije, con lágrimas en los ojos.-

-Jenny ¿Cómo puedes pensar que dejé de amarte?- dijo- Eres lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida-

Sonreí. Me amaba, con eso era suficiente. Salté sobre el, besándolo por todo su rostro. No cabía la felicidad en mi.

-Entonces ¿aceptas?-

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- grite mientras reía. Me sentía demasiado feliz.

¡Iba a casarme con él!

Espera, no podía casarme con Max , no aun, si lo hacía…

-Cuando nos casemos, ya no seremos cazadores, nos darán cargos administrativos, y no nos volveremos a separar.- dijo, como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos.

-¿Pero acaso tu sueño no era llegar a ser parte del concejo?- pregunté.

-Jenny, mi único sueño ahora eres tu- sonreí.- Además, con las cosas que hemos descubierto, lo que siento por los del concejo es repulsión-

Si, a mi me pasaba lo mismo.

-Te amo, Jenny, y nunca dudes de eso- dijo, mientras ponía el anillo en mi dedo. Repito, era hermoso. Tenía un gran diamante en el centro en forma de corazón y el aro también estaba conformado por pequeños diamantes. Max besó mi mano y luego el anillo.

-Yo también te amo- dije mientras acortaba la pequeña distancia que nos separaba y lo besaba.

Nos besamos hasta que ambos necesitamos aire. Sentí como por primera vez en estos tres meses, podía respirar correctamente.

-Siempre estarás conmigo, ¿verdad?- le pregunté cuando nos separamos, asegurándome.

Él sonrió y besó mi mejilla.

-Claro que si, estaré contigo para siempre. Te amo- Susurró, antes de besarme en la frente.

-Nunca me dejes otra vez.- le abracé-

-Ni en sueños.-Respondió en un suave susurro, antes de abrazarme otra vez.

Sonreí ampliamente.

-¿Lo prometes?-

-Lo prometo- también sonrió-

Y Max siempre cumplía sus promesas. Lo confirmé hoy, ahora.

Estaríamos juntos, para siempre.

* * *

Bien, aquí está el capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado ^^ Personalmente, me gustó como quedó (Si no fuera así no lo hubiera subido xD) Pero a ver que les parece a ustedes.

Aquí termino con Jenny y Max, por el momento. Pronto escribiré más sobre ellos, que serán muy importantes en la historia.

**bella marie lolita cullen: **Gracias! Me alegra que te esté gustando mi historia, y que también que hayas decidido comentar. (También agradezco a los lectores silenciosos. Con que me lean es bastante)

A ver, en cuanto tu pregunta... Pues si, están en un mundo "paralelo" Más adelante se sabrá sobre eso.

Para ser sinceros, cuando empecé a escribir la historia, iba a hacer de Max un pesado igual que Mike Newton xDD Bueno, no tan pesando, pero por ahí xDD Y sobre todo, NUNCA PENSÉ EMPAREJARLO CON JENNY. Como muchas otras, esa idea surgió mientras escribía.

Que les digo, cuando escribo se me ocurren un montón de cosas, algunas un cuanto... _raras... _e inesperadas... y retorcidas... ¡Pero tranquilas! Que al final todo acaba bien ^^ Soy una fanática de los finales felices, y normales xDD

En fin, me voy a comer. Si, recién voy comer, estaba escribiendo y se me pasó la hora. Cuando regreso a ver si subo otro capitulo.

Ah, se me olvidaba. Escribí una corta historia. No es nada grande, en realidad me basé en un correo electrónico que me mandaron. Si desean pueden pasarse por mi perfil y leerlo.

Besos! ^^


	46. Cap 35: Castigados (Parte uno)

Un mes.

Un largo, maravilloso, y glorioso mes a pasado desde que Edward y yo estamos juntos. Y puedo decir con toda la seguridad y certeza del mundo que este ha sido el mejor mes de mi triste y solitaria vida.

Desde aquella tarde que Edward me pidió ser su novia, todo a sido perfecto.

Aun me siento culpable por el incidente que pasó en su casa, por supuesto, ¿Cómo no estarlo? Casi asesino a Tanya delante de todos, sin mencionar que mostré mis poderes a su familia. Edward dice que todo está bien, que ni Carlisle ni Esme están enojados conmigo, y que soy bienvenida a su casa cuando quiera, pero aun así… Todavía me siento muy avergonzada. Por lo mismo, ya no he vuelto a ir a la casa de los Cullen.

En cuanto a Tanya, no la he visto desde ese día en el instituto, cuando Edward admitimos abiertamente que estábamos juntos. Se lo pregunté, y él me dijo que había decidido regresar a Denali, con su verdadera familia por un tiempo, partiendo en dos el corazón del chico con quien estaba saliendo.

De ahí que todo fuera tan perfecto, bueno, más de lo que ya era.

Ojalá no regrese nunca.

Pero de verdad, fuera de eso, espero que le esté yendo bien.

Espero.

Bien, solo diré que, extrañamente, el que se mete conmigo se sala y le pasan cosas malas. Siempre es así. En verdad espero no suceda eso con Tanya. A pesar de todo, no es tan mala ¿Saben? Vale, es odiosa, si, pero creo que yo también actuara así si estuviera en su lugar: Hacerle la vida imposible a quien estuviera detrás de Edward. Hay que entenderla un poco.

Giré y lo vi , a mi lado, y no puede evitar sentir aquella sensación en mi estómago que me resultaba algo completamente habitual cada vez que posaba mis ojos en su perfecto rostro. Él me dirigió una dulce mirada, antes de volver a fijar sus ojos en la carretera por la que íbamos, a una descomunal velocidad a la que ya casi me había terminado por acostumbrar.

Lo amaba tanto. Y podría decírselo a todo el mundo, gritarlo a los cuatro vientos o a cualquiera que quisiera oírme. Porque cada vez que sentía sus ojos sobre mí, cada vez que sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa, cada vez que me abrazaba con sus marmóreos brazos o cada vez que sus labios de hielo rozaban los míos, sentía que mi vida realmente tenía sentido, que realmente estaba viva.

Y no soportaba la idea de tener al reloj jugando en nuestra contra. Porque, a pesar que lo amara con locura, sabía que él y yo éramos de mundos diferentes.

Que no éramos lo mismo.

Si yo fuera una humana común y corriente y él un vampiro, normal.

Si él fuera un humano y yo una cazavampiros, normal.

Pero no.

Él era un inmortal vampiro y yo una cazavampiros.

-¿En que piensas? - preguntó con aquella sonrisa dulce, sacándome de mis trágicos pensamientos.

Le devolví la sonrisa.

-En la eternidad que pasaremos juntos - respondí sin inmutarme.

Entonces, una idea se formó en mi cabeza.

¿Y si…?

Miré a Edward, no parecía muy contento con mi comentario, pero no me importó. Seguí meditando en mi nueva teoría, y en su posible buen resultado.

Definitivamente, por la expresión que puso Edward, no le iba a agradar nada mi idea. Y, sinceramente, a mi tampoco me gustaba mucho, pero si esa era la única forma de quedarme con él… la haría sin pensarlo.

Pero… ¿Funcionaría?

Tenía que hablar con alguien sobre esto, ¿pero con quien?

Inmediatamente, el nombre de quien me podía ayudar en estos momento apareció en mi cabeza.

D.

Si, ella me aconsejaría. Me diría si mi plan es bueno o, por el contrario, es todo un fiasco.

Pero hace mucho que no hablaba con ella. En realidad, la ultima vez que la escuché fue ese día, cuando Edward me llevó a conocer a sus padres, desde ahí no la he vuelto a escuchar. Me preocupa un poco sus desaparición, ella nunca había estado callada tanto tiempo. Incluso la extraño. Si, lo se, esto es muy raro, pero es lo que siento. Es muy curioso si tomamos en cuenta que al principio lo único que quería era que se largue y me deje en paz. Ahora echo de menos sus extrañas conversaciones y su oscura voz.

Esperaba oírla pronto.

¿D?¿Estas ahí? Pregunto dentro de mi cabeza.

Nada. No obtengo ningún tipo de respuesta.

Otra idea aparece en mi cabeza.

¿Y si trama algo? Porque extraño que no me responda. Vamos, que no es un día o una semana ¡Es un mes! Y es muy raro.

¿Y si decidió irse finalmente?

No lo creo, seguro se habría despedido de mi, ¿no? Si, ella no se iría así, sin más.

-¿Bella?- me llama Edward, apretando ligeramente mi mano que tenía sujeta.

-¿Umm?- inquirí-

-Pareces preocupada y has estado callada por mucho tiempo- dijo, se giró y me miró- ¿Pasa algo?-

-No, estoy bien- respondí.

No se como, pero me las arreglé para sonreír.

-¿Segura, amor?- no parecía muy convencido- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, sea lo que sea-

Detuvo el auto ya que habíamos llegado al instituto.

Apagó el motor y se giró hacia mi, podía ver en sus ojos que estaba preocupado. ¿Qué?¿Tan mal me veía?

-De verdad, Edward, no me pasa nada- dije- Solo que…- Vamos, Bella, piensa rápido. Cualquier cosa. Algo con lo que lo puedas engañar y desviar del tema original.

Edward me miró, a la espera de mi respuesta.

Vamos, Bella…. ¡Piensa!

-Estoy… un poco nerviosa por los exámenes finales y… y… se viene el baile de fin de curso…- bajé la vista, esperando que se creyera mi tan pobre mentira.

En serio, Bella ¿Qué te pasa? Antes eras una mentirosa de primera, ¿Y ahora? ¡Eres todo una vergüenza!

-Bella, no debes preocuparte por eso, de seguro tus calificaciones serán perfectas- Tomó mi mano entre las suyas y luego la besó suavemente- Aunque, si quieres, yo puedo ayudarte- sonrió-

-No creo que eso sea buena idea- dije-

-¿Por qué no?- me preguntó-

Ya, claro, hazte el loco.

-¿Recuerdas esa vez cuando me "ayudaste" con la tarea de trigonometría?-

_Esa tarde, yo estaba haciendo la tarea de trigonometría. Cuando empecé a hacer el quinto problema, el se inclino sobre mi y empezó a jugar con mi pelo. Después se acerco más, y paso su nariz por mi cuello, haciendo que me diera escalofríos y mi concentración empezara a perderse. Traté de ser fuerte y seguir. Él a continuación, beso muy suavemente mi cuello._

_-Edward…-_

_-¿Mmm…? - musitó, aun besando mi cuello-_

_-Tengo que terminar el ejercicio -_

_No me hizo caso._

_Pasó su brazo por mi cintura, acercándome a él, y besando de nuevo mi cuello y el hueco detrás de mi oreja._

_-Me estas distrayendo-_

_-¿Sabes? Es importante que aprendas a mantener tu concentración mientras haya algo que te distraiga - susurro en mi oído._

_-Claro, y tu te ofreces como voluntario para eso, ¿verdad?- inquirí._

_-Por supuesto- mordisqueo ligeramente el lóbulo de mi oreja. Suspiré entrecortadamente- Ahora, continua resolviendo el problema- me ordenó._

_Pero ya no podía ver ni un solo numero, ni ninguna otra cosa. De lo único que era consiente era de sus labios recorriendo mi cuello y mi mandíbula._

_Oh ¡Al diablo la tarea!_

_Edward tomo el cuaderno y lo dejo a un lado, abrazándome y atrayéndome más hacia él. Beso mis parpados, mis mejillas y la punta de mi nariz. Mi respiración se volvió entrecortada y estaba teniendo dificultades para respirar._

_Él acerco mi cara a la suya, y me miro con sus hermosos ojos dorados. Me beso. Un beso tierno y lleno de amor…_

_El sonido de mi celular rompió nuestra burbuja. Bufando y a regañadientes, me levanté para cogerlo._

_En serio, estaba empezando a odiar a esos aparatos._

Edward se rió.

-Bueno, pero recuerda que eso fue para reforzar tu concentración- se defendió.

-Si, claro- reí- Y luego me quitaste el cuaderno-

-Aun era muy temprano y te merecías un descanso-

Ajá.

-Es mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, vamos a llegar tarde- dije.

-Tienes razón- concordó. Me dio un suave beso en los labios y luego en la frente. - Vámonos- besó mi mano que tenía entre las suyas y salió del auto para, como siempre, abrirme la puerta.

.

.

.

En vez de ir a nuestras respectivas clases, tuvimos que ir al gimnasio. ¿Para que? Resulta que hoy teníamos una pequeña visita del párroco de la iglesia.

Si, si, a mi también me tomó muy por sorpresa.

No recordaba la ultima vez que fui a una iglesia, vi o escuché a un sacerdote. Creo en Dios, por supuesto, pero no soy de ninguna religión.

El servicio fue silencioso, tradicional... e increíblemente largo. El pastor, desafortunadamente, no estaba bendecido con la brevedad, ni ingenio, y su sermón se alargaba mientras el tedio del salón aumentaba.

No tengo nada en contra los sacerdotes ni con sus sermones, pero lo único que quería ahora era irme de aquí.

-¿Aun falta mucho?- le pregunté a Edward muy bajito para que solo él me oyera.

-Unos treinta o cuarenta minutos, mas o menos- susurró.

Asentí. Bien, treinta minutos, podía soportarlo.

Crucé las manos sobre mi regazo y suspiré.

Pero fui torturada al sentarme lo suficientemente cerca de Edward como para sentir el extraño magnetismo radiando de su cuerpo. El firme muslo de Edward tocaba ligeramente el mío y noté que apretaba fuertemente las manos. Mi corazón se aceleró y mi respiración se hizo superficial por el contacto eléctrico.

Contrólate, Bella. Me ordené a mi misma.

Tenía tantas ganas de estirar el brazo hasta él que mis dedos se retorcieron. Afortunadamente, mi cerebro todavía funcionaba lo bastante bien como para obligar a mis manos que se agarraran entre ellas y no a Edward. Mis dedos entrelazados se apretaron fuertemente en mi regazo, intentado no pensar en…

-¡Pecado!- gritó el predicador de repente, interrumpiendo mis no inocentes pensamientos.

Mis ojos fueron de golpe al sacerdote y sus ojos se enfocaron en mí.

¡Maldición! ¿Podía leer mi mente?

¡Rápido! piensa en mascotas, si animalitos adorables. Piensa en esos gatitos tiernos que viste ayer en la televisión. ¡Oh, ya sé! Canta una canción mentalmente. O piensa en los problemas de trigonometría, si, eso, trigonometría.

Pero pensar en eso fue un grave error, porque inmediatamente recordé la tarde pasada, cuando Edward me estaba ayudando con mi tarea.

-Deja de removerte-dijo Edward en voz baja, moviendo apenas los labios.

-¿Qué?- pregunté. Mi voz salió un poco más alta de lo que hubiera querido.

-Él cree que te sientes culpable, y no va a dejar de mirarte si aparentas estar nerviosa- murmuró sin quitar la vista del frente.

Es que me siento culpable. Y estoy nerviosa.

Vamos, cualquiera lo estaría, el viejo acaba de gritar "¡Pecado!" Justo cuando yo estaba pensando en…

La mirada del padre se hizo más intensa.

Vale, esto se estaba poniendo aterrador. ¿Y si de verdad leía mi mente?

No es que estuviese pensando en cosas demasiado malas, o sea, no eran inocentes pero tampoco…

Relájate. Me dije. Tímida e inocente.

Me relajé en mi asiento, obligándome a no removerme. Puse una sonrisa tímida en mi cara y coloqué un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja, para luego volver a cruzar las manos sobre mi regazo. Dudaba que pudiera leer mi mente, eso solo lo hacía Edward y ni él podía, pero por si acaso me obligué a pensar en cosas tranquilas e inocentes.

El sacerdote tosió y apartó rápidamente la mirada.

-Ahora piensa que intentaste coquetear con él- dijo Edward. Eso parecía hacerle gracia.

Me giré hacia él, con los ojos ampliados por la sorpresa. Él asintió.

El cura piensa que me gusta y que coquetee con él. Genial. Fantástico.

¿En serio? ¿Solo porque sonreí? ¡Esta loco!

Viejo mal pensado. ¿No se supone que ellos no deben tener ese tipo de pensamientos?

Volví a mirar al sacerdote. Él se encontró con mi mirada y desvió la suya inmediatamente.

Eso confirmaba lo que dijo Edward. El vejestorio pensaba que me gustaba, y que le sonreí en un intento de flirteo.

Bueno, al menos él no correspondió a mi "coqueteo". Eso habría sido demasiado traumático, incluso para mi.

Aparté la vista del improvisado pulpito que habían armado al centro y miré a los lados, en un intento de distraerme y de no pensar en el raro incidente, o en Edward. Sobre todo en Edward.

Un chico que estaba en el banco de adelante de nosotros movía extrañamente la cabeza, y me di cuenta de que luchaba por mantenerse despierto.

¡Bien! Justamente era esa la distracción que necesitaba.

Me mordí el labio en un intento de contener mi risa mientras veía su cabeza caer hacia delante y luego levantarse abruptamente mientras pestañeaba frenéticamente. Escuché una risita baja a mi lado. De reojo vi a Edward sonreír.

Estaba mirando al mismo chico.

Un momento. ¡El chico era Mike! Una pequeña risita se me escapó.

Finalmente, el sueño le ganó y su barbilla cayó a su pecho y se quedó ahí. Un momento más tarde, el inconfundible sonido de los ronquidos llegaron a nosotros, y cada vez se hacían más altos.

Intenté con todas mis fuerzas contener la carcajada que amenazaba con explotar en cualquier momento.

Pero no podía. Una de las cosas que no podía aguantar era la risa.

Miré a Edward, en busca de algo de ayuda, pero él no estaba mejor que yo, también luchaba contra la risa, con la cabeza bajada mientras sus hombros se sacudían ligeramente.

Otra risita se me escapó.

-Shh- me advirtió, aunque inmediatamente después, a él se le escapó otra risa, lo que provocó otra risita mía también.

Por muy increíble que parezca, la voz del sacerdote superó a los potentes ronquidos de Mike, mientras decía enérgicamente no se qué, no lo sabía ya que no estaba prestando atención, y con una exclamación final, golpeó la mesa con la mano.

Mike se levantó de repente con un fuerte resoplido, despertándose por el susto.

Jessica Stanley, quien estaba sentada a su costado, le dio un codazo y lo fulminó con la mirada. Mike se puso rojo y se encogió en el asiento.

Edward y yo nos levantamos de un salto cuando todo terminó y nos dirigimos a la salida del gimnasio.

No se como, o por que hice lo siguiente, me volví loca, creo que era producto de la reciente vivencia, la risas contenidas, lo de Mike…

Sonreí y le guiñé un ojo al cura cuando pasé por su lado. La cara que puso era de fotografía.

Después de eso, Edward y yo salimos corriendo.

Nos detuvimos cuando estuvimos cerca a la cafetería y no había nadie cerca.

Él y yo nos miramos en silencio unos segundos, antes de explotar en risas.

.

.

.

Caminábamos por el pasillo hacia el salón de biología, y yo aun seguía riéndome cada vez que me acordaba del incidente de esta mañana.

-No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso- dijo Edward cuando entramos al salón-

-Oh, vamos, ¡fue divertido!- me excusé mientras me sentada y acomodaba mis libros en la mesa-

-Pero eso no quita el hecho de que estuvo mal-

-Pues no pensaste que estaba mal en ese momento- dije.

¿Él que hablaba? ¡Si muy bien se había reído cuando le hice el guiño al cura!

-Lo sé, y estoy muy avergonzado. No debimos habernos burlado de esa manera-

-No fue tan malo- me defendí.

-Bella, ahora el sacerdote piensa que le gustas-

-A nadie le hace daño una pequeña broma. Además, le subí un poco el autoestima, ¿no?- me reí.

En ese momento el profesor entró al salón y no pudimos hablar más. Vi de reojo como Edward movía la cabeza y sonreía, aunque trataba de disimularlo.

Él profesor pidió atención a todos ya que algunos seguían hablando y empezó con la clase. El tema de hoy ya lo había visto, como siempre, así que no me preocupé en prestar atención. Estar más adelantada que todos aquí era bueno y tenía sus ventajas, pero aburrido en cierta manera. La verdad es que no entendía como Edward soportaba esto, era tan aburrido. Yo, en su lugar, estaría viajando por el mundo, conociendo nuevos lugares, aprendiendo cosas nuevas… en fin, divirtiéndome. Si estoy aquí ahora en este pequeño y aburrido pueblo es porque me mandaron en una misión, no por gusto propio. Bueno, ahora si estaba aquí por una razón y por voluntad.

Otra vez sentí esa punzada en el corazón al recordar que mi tiempo con él se estaba agotando y terminaría por acabarse por completo si no hacía algo. Y pronto.

Hasta ahora solo tenía un plan y no estaba segura si funcionaría.

Vale, veamos… ¿Cuánto tiempo me queda? El plazo máximo que nos dan en cada misión es un año. Ya habían pasado nueve meses, hasta la fecha.

Me quedaban tres meses. Tenía tres meses para que se me ocurra algo realmente bueno y pueda quedarme con Edward.

Debo reconocerlo, D me vendría de mucha ayuda ahora.

¡¿Por qué tenía que irse justo cuando más la necesitaba?!

Necesitaba ayuda profesional, y ella era la única con quien podía contar. Con quien podía hablar de esto y pedirle un consejo. ¡Ella era tan aterradoramente lista! Seguro sabría que hacer en estos momentos.

-¿Cuál era la pregunta, profesor?- pregunté, alzando la vista hacia él.

Estaba tan metida en mis cavilaciones que no escuché la pregunta del profe.

-Uhm… Usted ya respondió a la pregunta, y correctamente, señorita Swan- respondió, mirándome extrañado.

Murmuré un "Oh" y bajé la vista.

Vi como el profesor seguía mirándome extrañado, y también lo hacía Edward.

Yo disimulé mirando las paredes y el techo.

Hace unos…. Diez u ocho años atrás me hubiese sorprendido por lo que pasó, pero ahora solo siento tristeza y vergüenza de que mi extraña costumbre no haya desaparecido. Sigo respondiendo y hablando cosas sin que me de cuenta de que lo hice. Como ahora, por ejemplo, no recordaba hacer respondido a la pregunta del profesor. Y lo más extraño era que, en algunas ocasiones, yo no sabía nada referente al tema, sin embargo respondía asertivamente.

Pero no me preocupo por eso. Ya me he acostumbrado a _saber_ cosas, sin _saber_ que yo las _sabía_.

Como me salió esa frase…

Estaba mirando por la ventana que estaba a mi lado, pero dejé de hacerlo cuando vi a una araña construyendo tranquilamente una telaraña, ya saben el miedo que les tengo, y ver sus patas moverse me daban nervios… Me estremecí involuntariamente.

-¿Qué pasa, Bella?- me preguntó Edward al oído. No lo había sentido acercárseme, por lo que eso me provocó otro temblor.

Edward siguió la dirección de mi mirada. Se rió ligeramente.

-¿Eso era, amor?¿La araña?- se rió.

-Cállate- musité. Él rió otra vez.

Él profesor se giró hacia nosotros para darnos una breve mirada de reprobación y luego se concentró en su clase.

Estaba segura de que no había oído nuestra conversación, solo que estábamos hablando. Eso era bueno, no quería que nadie se enterase de mi tonta fobia.

Miré a otro lado esta vez, tratando de distraerme de alguna manera, no quería que pasase lo mismo que con el sacerdote. Dudaba mucho que el señor Banner se girara y gritara "¡Pecado!" de momento a otro, pero mejor prevenir.

Estuve mirando y contando las rajaduras de las paredes cuando Edward me pasó una nota disimuladamente, aun con la vista fija en el profesor.

_-"¿Sigues molesta conmigo?"_ Había escrito en el papel, con su siempre perfecta caligrafía. Me hacía preguntarme como podía escribir así de bien tan rápido.

Cogí el papel y escribí un rápido y cortante:

_ -"Si"_

Y se lo pasé.

La verdad es que ya no estaba molesta con él, de hecho, nunca lo estuve. Bien, si, un poco, por reírse, pero ya se me había pasado.

Lo vi escribir y pasarme el papel de nuevo.

_-"Lo siento, se que no debí haberme reído de ti, ni de tu miedo a las arañas ¿Me perdonas?"_

Lo miré y él sonrió ligeramente, con las disculpas en la cara.

Cogí el lapicero y escribí :

_-"No"_

Su sonrisa decayó cuando leyó mi respuesta, pero casi inmediatamente se puso a escribir.

Si, quizás sea un poco mala, ¡pero se burló de mi miedo a las arañas! Ahora me tocaba a mi.

_-"¿Por qué? ¿Tan malo fue que me riera de ti?"_

Escribí, puse una expresión inescrutable en mi cara y deslicé el papel hacia él.

_-"Si"_

Edward escribió rápidamente y, con la mirada aun en el profesor, me pasó la nota.

_-"De verdad, lo siento. No volveré a reírme ni burlarme. Me disculparé cuantas veces quieras. Haré cualquier cosa, pero perdóname ¿si?"-_

Luché contra la gran sonrisa espontanea que estaba por extenderse en mi cara al leer lo que escribió.

_-"No"_

Frunció ligeramente el ceño cuando leyó mi respuesta. Escribió rápidamente y me lo pasó.

_-"¿Es que siempre me vas a responder con un sí o un no?"-_

_-"Si" _

Escribí y se lo pasé.

Esta vez se rió cuando leyó mi respuesta, y yo no pude evitar sonreír.

Aun sonriendo escribió una respuesta y me pasó el papel.

_-"Tienes una sonrisa preciosa, y adoro ver como brillan tus ojos cuando lo haces"-_

Sonreí aun más cuando leí su respuesta. Me giré a mirarlo, él me sonrió. Me dieron ganas de lanzarme sobre él y abrazarlo.

_-"No se si te has dado cuenta, pero ya te he perdonado. No necesitas los halagos" -_ escribí.

Lo leyó y escribió rápidamente. Le dio una breve mirada al profesor antes de pasármelo.

_-"Me alegra que me hayas perdonado, prometo no volver a reírme. Y lo anterior no lo decía por adularte y conseguir una disculpa, lo decía de verdad. Y me encanta cuando te sonrojas, como ahora, te vuelves adorable"-_

Vaya, eso era nuevo ¿Mis ojos de verdad brillaban? Pensé que el "brillo" se había ido hace años.

_-"Gracias"_ Escribí._"¿Me parece… o Mike se está quedando dormido otra vez?"_

Agregué cuando vi la cabeza de Mike caer lentamente hacia atrás.

Sonrió y escribió.

_-"Si, se está quedando dormido de nuevo. No vayas a reírte"-_

La cabeza de Mike cayó completamente hacia atrás finalmente y abrió la boca, empezando a roncar ligeramente.

Bajé la vista y mis hombros se sacudieron en una risa silenciosa.

_-"Creo que ya es tarde para eso. Oye, ¿sabes la causa de su sueño excesivo?"-_

Sonrió ampliamente cuando leyó lo que escribí. Rápidamente escribió una respuesta y me la pasó.

_-"Digamos que… alguien intentó colarse en la habitación de Jessica Stanley. No tuvo éxito y terminó en la habitación equivocada"-_

_-"Bueno, no todos pueden ser como tu, un experto en entrar a mi habitación por la noche ¿Qué tan equivocada?"-_

_-"Entró al cuarto de sus padres"-_

Me tapé la boca para evitar una exclamación y una fuerte carcajada.

_-"Cuenta. Todos y cada uno de los detalles"-_

¿Mike Newton entrando a la habitación de los señores Stanley por error? ¡Este era el chisme del año!

Edward estaba a punto de responder pero de pronto se tensó y escondió el papel.

Supe la razón cuando alcé la vista, y vi al profesor mirándonos y caminar hacia nosotros.

Nos había pillado. Como siempre, mi corazón dio un vuelco antes de que pudiera controlarlo y tranquilizarme.

-¿Pasando notas en mi clase?- inquirió en voz alta-Yo creo que no. Denme ese papel-

-¿Papel?¿Cual papel?- pregunté, con una expresión inocente y confundida-

-Los he visto, no se hagan los que no saben de lo que estoy hablando-

-Disculpe, señor, pero las únicas notas que tenemos son las que tomamos de su clase- intervino Edward que, afortunadamente, había hecho desaparecer el papel.

-Si, señor Banner- secundé-

Pero el viejo no cedió.

-¡Denme ese papel ahora mismo!-exigió, extendiendo la mano hacia nosotros.

-Profesor, yo fui el que mandó la nota - confesó Edward.

-¡Denme la nota! - ordenó, dando un manotazo a la mesa. Eso hizo que Mike se despertara de golpe y casi se cayera de su silla.

Edward no dio ninguna señal de querer entregarle la nota, y yo menos. Aun si quisiera, yo no era la que tenía el papel.

Estaba estupefacta, era la primera vez que veía al señor Banner actuar de esa manera. ¿Habrá tenido un mal día? Bueno pues, esa no es razón para que nos grite así.

-¿Quieren suspender la materia? - instó.

¿Qué?¿Suspendernos?¿Por pasar notas?

-No puede suspendernos por… -comenzó Edward, empleando un tono de voz seco y estudiadamente profesional, pero de pronto su mascara de tranquilidad de cayó. Su mano tembló, supongo por el enfado, al abrirla y entregársela.

-¡Léala!- gritó dándole la nota a Mike, que aun tenía expresión adormilada y confundida. Se restregó los ojos y tomó el pedazo de papel. ¿Es que hasta ahora nadie se había dado cuenta de que se quedó dormido? ¡Eso si no ve el maldito profesor!¡Viejo hijo de…!

Espera ¿dijo que iba a leer….?

Miré a Edward, pidiéndole que haga algo, no podíamos dejar que lea esa nota delante de todos, pero él solo se limito a apretarme la mano.

Dios, quería desaparecer.

Todo el mundo estaba mirando atentamente a Mike, esperando a que leyera la nota. Él se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar.

-"¿Sigues molesta conmigo?"- leyó en voz alta.-"Si"- "Lo siento, se que no debí haberme reído de ti, ni de tu miedo a las arañas ¿Me perdonas?"-

Genial, ahora todos sabían que les tenía miedo a las arañas.

Me miraron, tratando de disimular una risa, excepto Angela, que parecía apenada por la situación. Pero no fue suficiente para hacerme sentir mejor, nada lo haría.

-"No"- Mike parecía contento por mi negativa- "¿Por qué? ¿Tan mal te pareció que me riera de ti?"- citó- "Si"- "De verdad, lo siento. No volveré a reírme ni burlarme. Me disculparé cuantas veces quieras. Haré cualquier cosa, pero perdóname ¿si?"- "No"- Mike sonrió ampliamente. Idiota- "¿Es que siempre me vas a responder con un sí o un no?"-"Si" - Algunos soltaron unas risitas cuando Mike leyó esa parte. Yo misma me hubiese reído si no me sintiera tan avergonzada y con ganas de que la tierra me tragara. -"Tienes una sonrisa preciosa, y adoro ver como brillan tus ojos cuando lo haces"- vi por el rabillo del ojo como las chicas se giraban hacia mi y me lanzaban miradas envidiosas.-"No se si te has dado cuenta, pero ya te he perdonado. No necesitas los halagos" - continuó-Me alegra que me hayas perdonado, prometo no volver a reírme. Y lo anterior, no lo decía por adularte y conseguir una disculpa, lo decía de verdad. Y me encanta cuando te sonrojas, como ahora, te vuelves adorable"- Otra vez me miraron con envidia.-"Gracias. Me parece… o Mike se está quedando dormido otra vez?" a Mike le tembló la voz al leer eso, al parecer no leyó antes lo que se venía y su aparición en nuestra conversación lo dejó frió. -"Si, se está quedando dormido de nuevo. No vayas a reírte"- Ahora, ya no me miraban a mi o a Edward, miraban a Mike, que se estaba poniendo ligeramente rojo, aun así continuó-"Creo que ya es tarde para eso. Oye, ¿sabes la causa de su sueño excesivo?"-"Digamos que… alguien intentó colarse en la habitación de Jessica Stanley. No tuvo éxito y terminó en la habitación equivocada"- A Mike se le quebró la voz por completo cuando leyó esta parte de la nota, y vi como todos estaban que se aguantaban la risa, incluyéndome-"Bueno, no todos pueden ser como tu, un experto en entrar en mi habitación por la noche ¿Qué tan equivocada?"- Y otra vez la atención regresó hacia nosotros. Mi sonrisa desapareció de inmediato. Vi como las chicas me miraban como si quisiesen cortarme la cabeza, y los chicos miraban de la misma forma a Edward. Mike era él único, seguro estaba aun avergonzado. -"Entró en el cuarto de sus padres"-

Y con eso, todo el mundo explotó en carcajadas, menos Edward y yo. Y Mike, por supuesto. Seguro eso estaría en la boca de todos por lo menos unos meses. Igual que el hecho de que Edward se colara en mi habitación todas las noches. Él profesor tuvo que intervenir y decirles que callaran.

-"Cuenta. Todos y cada uno de los detalles"- Finalizó Mike, que parecía a punto de desmayarse, antes de darle la nota al profesor y regresar a su sitio.

El timbre sonó, Edward y yo nos levantamos de un salto y nos dirigimos casi corriendo a la salida.

Pero, cuando estábamos a punto de irnos, con un pie fuera y otro dentro del salón, él profesor dice:

-Ustedes dos, castigados en el salón de detención hasta la hora de salida. Y tu, Newton, te quedas, quiero hablar contigo seriamente-

Un solo pensamiento pasó por mi mente en ese momento. ¡Iba a desmembrar al maldito profesor!


	47. Cap 35: Castigados (Parte dos)

Estaba que reventaba. Literalmente. Muy literalmente.

¿Por qué? Ahora se los digo. ¿Se acuerdan de que el… profesor nos dijo que fuéramos a detención? Ya, pues de verdad nos mandaron a detención, castigados. ¿Se dan cuenta? ¡¿Cómo va a castigarnos solo por mandar notas?!

-Bella, por favor, cálmate, pareces una fiera enjaulada caminando de un lado a otro- dijo Edward, levantándose de la silla donde estaba sentado y rodeándome con los brazos, deteniendo mi ir y venir por la sala.

Es que estaba demasiado enojada, furiosa, y me sentía como una fiera enjaulada.

-¿Calmarme?- inquirí- ¡Nos han castigado por pasarnos notas!¡Esto es injusto!- me quejé-

Deshice su abrazo y seguí caminando de un lado a otro.

-No. Nos han castigado por faltarle al respeto verbalmente al profesor- me contradijo con calma-

Me detuve. Cierto. Y lo peor es que era mi culpa, yo fui la que insultó al señor Banner diciéndole… cosas.

-Tienes razón, esto es culpa mía- bajé la vista y suspiré.

-No, Bella, tu no tienes la culpa. En todo caso, soy yo el que la tiene, fui yo quien pasó primero la nota- se acercó de nuevo a mi y me abrazó, no sin antes darme un cariñoso beso en la frente.

-Pero yo insulté al profesor, estamos aquí por eso, es mi culpa- bajé la vista otra vez.

Edward iba a replicar, pero entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe y la cabeza del profesor Banner se asomó por la puerta. Me dieron ganas de volverlo a insultar, pero me contuve. Le dijo a Edward que, ya que él no había sido el que lo insultó, podía retirarse, pero él no quiso.

-No pienso dejarte sola aquí- me respondió cuando se lo pregunté.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunté- Ya estoy acostumbrada- me encogí de hombros.

Me miró con cara de shock.

-¿Acostumbrada? - musitó-

-Y muy acostumbrada- reí, aunque no de diversión- Pero tu no, apuesto a que nunca te han castigado-

-No, nunca, esta es la primera vez me mandan a detención-

- Y por mi culpa. Soy una mala influencia para ti.- Bajé la vista, avergonzada, y sintiéndome culpable.

-Bella, cariño, tu no eres una mala influencia para mi, no tienes por qué sentirte culpable- él también bajó la vista, intentando ponerse a la misma altura que la mía-

Negué con la cabeza y evité su mirada.

-Edward, hice que nos castigaran- dije.

-Mira el lado bueno de esto: No asistirás a clase de Educación Física- me sonrió de manera vacilante-

Correspondí a su sonrisa, pero sin sentirme mejor, dudo mucho que lo hiciera en bastante rato. ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan problemática? Y lo peor es que esta vez hice que castigaran a Edward también. Ahora sus padres me verán como la novia conflictiva de su hijo, que lo está corrompiendo, que hace que lo castiguen y lo mete en problemas. Quizás me corran de su casa cuando vaya, o le digan a Edward que me deje...

-Y estamos juntos.- continuó -

-Bueno, estar castigada contigo no es tan malo- sonreí- Y tampoco lo de no ir a E.F-

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

-¿Lo ves? Estar castigados no es tan malo si lo piensas. Tu no irás a E.F, y yo no iré a clase de Lenguaje, en lugar de eso pasaremos una larga hora juntos, y después de eso seremos libres para marcharnos a casa, juntos también-

Vale, viéndolo de esa forma, estar castigados sonaba fantástico.

-Tienes razón- coincidí. Una gran sonrisa se formó en mi rostro, esta vez era verdadera-

-Claro que la tengo, como siempre- dijo-

Fruncí un poco el ceño por su jactancia, pero rápidamente la olvidé cuando sus labios tocaron suavemente los míos. Aun me desconcertaba un poco como hacía que me olvide de todo cuando me besaba. Como hacía que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora cuando decía que me amaba o alguna otra cosa bonita, o que el siempre hecho de acariciar mi mejilla hiciera que me sintiera la persona más feliz y afortunada del mundo.

-Te amo- susurró cuando nos separamos. Sonreí- Aunque seas terca y … un poco problemática-

-¡Oye!- le di una golpe juguetón en su hombro. Él se rió, y yo también- Te amo también- sonrió- Aunque seas presumido y muy celoso-

-¡No soy presumido… y tampoco celoso!- se quejó-

-¿Ah ,no?- inquirí- Te acabas de lucir diciendo que siempre tienes la razón, y la semana pasada tuviste celos del hermanito de Lauren. Si eso no es ser celoso, no se que lo es-

-Bueno, pero tuve una razón de peso para estarlo; el te dijo que eras hermosa y simpática, e insinuó que si fuera mayor te pediría que fueras su novia- se defendió-

-¡Vamos! Es un niño de diez años-

-Un niño de diez años con un gusto por las chicas mayores y comprometidas- replicó-

Lo miré, arqueando una ceja.

-Bien, tienes razón, creo que me excedí un poco-

-No hay problema- sonreí- ¿Sabes? Te ves adorable cuando te pones celoso- dije-

Sonrío, algo avergonzado.

Luego de eso, no volvimos a discutir, al contrario, nos la pasamos riéndonos de Mike Newton. Edward me contó todo lo que sucedió ayer por la noche en la casa de los Stanley, cuando Mike se quiso colar en la habitación de Jessica, pero terminó entrando en la habitación de sus padres por equivocación. Mike se dio cuenta de que era la habitación equivocada cuando le dio un beso a la señora Stanley, esta abrió los ojos y al verlo empezó a gritar. Jessica pudo calmar a sus padres e hizo que no llamaran a la policía, pero aun están enfadados con Mike y le prohibieron poner un pie en su casa, de hecho, me extraña que dejen a Jess salir con él.

-Lo peor no ha sido que la leyeran, no. Lo peor es que ahora todas las chicas saben lo tierno que eres y se morirán de amor por ti- dije dramáticamente-

-Me da igual, a la única que quiero y a la que podré ver con otros ojos que no sean los de la indiferencia es a ti, Bella.- dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

¿Ven? ¡Terriblemente adorable! Y ahora las demás lo saben.

Guapo, tierno, amable, gentil, inteligente….. ¡No lo dejarán en paz!

Él profesor Banner vino otra vez, preguntándole a Edward si había cambiado de opinión y quería irse, pero se negó de nuevo. Así que no tuvo más remedio que irse, diciendo que el director vendría en cualquier momento para hablar con nosotros. Lo ultimo parecía causarle gracia. Viejo estúpido.

-¿Bella?- me preguntó Edward después de un corto silencio. Yo lo miré- ¿Cuántas veces te han castigado?-

Bajé la vista y sonreí con tristeza.

-Lo suficiente para aprender- dije-

-¿Aprender… que?- inquirió-

-Que, hagas lo que hagas por alguien, cuando te odia, nunca te lo va agradecer. Y que siendo buena… no sacas nada más que meterte en problemas- Pestañee, intentando eliminar el repentino escozor en los ojos.

Edward me rodeo con un brazo.

Me aclaré la garganta para deshacer el nudo que se me había hecho.

-Solo me han castigado dos veces, y con esta serían tres- dije-

-Vaya, es mucho menos de lo que pensé- parecía sorprendido y aliviado.

Yo me reí. Supongo que, conociendo el carácter que tengo, asumió que me habían castigado un montón de veces.

-¿Me dirás por qué te castigaron?- preguntó- O mejor dicho ¿Por quien te castigaron?-

Alcé la vista y le miré, sorprendida.

-¿Cómo…?-

-Lo que dijiste hace un rato me hace suponer que te castigaron por alguien- acarició suavemente mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano. Yo ladee el rostro en dirección de su mano y sonreí.

-Eso aun me desconcierta- comentó-

-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunté-

Él giró su mano y acarició mi pómulo con la yema de los dedos.

-Que no te moleste mi tacto- respondió-Tu eres tan suave y cálida… En cambio yo soy frio y duro-

Negué con la cabeza. Levanté una mano y acaricié su rostro. Él sonrió. Tomó mi mano con la suya que tenía libre y se la llevó a su boca, depositando un tierno beso.

Ya le había dicho a Edward que no tenía que sentirse mal por eso, a mi no me molestaba en lo más mínimo que sea frio. De hecho, sentía mi piel caliente allí donde me había tocado.

Al parecer, él aun no se convencía. Tal vez siga pensando que me da repulsión.

Iba a decírselo, dejarle en claro que no me daba asco ni nada, pero entonces la puerta se abrió de nuevo y el director entró esta vez. Le dijo a Edward que podía irse, debido a que no había sido él el que insultó a señor Banner, sin embargo, yo si me tenía que quedar. Edward se negó igual que las otras dos veces que se lo preguntaron.

-Vete- le susurré para que solo él me oyera-

-No- replicó, apenas moviendo los labios-

-Señor Cullen...- el director señaló la puerta, obligándolo a irse-

Miré a Edward, me tenía rodeada con un brazo y expresión obstinada.

-¿Señor director, podría por favor darnos unos minutos?- pidió Edward.

El viejo frunció el ceño, pero cuando pensé que iba a coger a Edward y sacarlo a jalones, él solo salió de la sala y juntó la puerta.

-Muy bien, esto es lo que haré: voy a…

-Tu lo único que vas a hacer es irte- le corté-

-Bella, no pienso irme y dejarte sola aquí- insistió-

-Pero yo tampoco pienso quedarme aquí-

-¿Qué?- su ceño se frunció por la confusión-

-No pienso quedarme aquí- repetí- Voy a irme, y tu te irás ahora-

Me miró, confundido por unos segundos, hasta que su boca se curvó en una ligera sonrisa. Había entendido.

-¿Qué estás planeando?- me preguntó-

Solo me limité a sonreír.

-Ya lo veras. Ahora vete- respondí.

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

-En momentos como estos, es cuando más deseo ser capaz de leer tu mente- dijo- Te veo luego, entonces-

-Adiós-

Se acercó rápidamente a mi para depositar un suave beso en mi frente y salió por la puerta.

En cuando se fue, me senté rápidamente y puse mis manos sobre mi regazo. El director entró a la oficina en ese momento y cerró la puerta.

Puse una expresión triste e inocente en mi cara en el mismo instante que el viejo se sentó frente a mi.

-Bien, señorita Swan…. Me han dicho que usted está aquí por causar disturbios en clase e insultar al profesor ¿Qué tiene que decir ante eso?- preguntó, serio, cruzando las manos sobre la mesa.

¡Tengo que decir que el viejo ese es en grandísimo…. Mentiroso! ¡Yo no he causado ningún disturbio en clase! Lo insulté, si, ¡Pero no hice ningún disturbio! ¡Todo es un invento del lentudo ese para hacerme quedar mal!

Eso fue lo que quise decirle, pero algo muy diferente salió de mi boca.

-Lo siento- bajé a vista, fingiendo estar avergonzada- Pero nunca hice un disturbio en clase- no pude evitar decir lo ultimo.

-Pues el señor Banner me dijo claramente que los había traído aquí justamente por eso, causar disturbio en clase e insultarlo. Incluso, hay dos chicos que vinieron aquí para confirmarlo-

Me quedé helada por unos segundos y sin saber que decir.

¿Dice que dos chicos vinieron a hablar con él?

Al principio creo que se trata de Mike y tal vez algún amigo, pero cuando se pregunto, descubro que no es así.

Resulta que los dos chicos que respaldaron al profesor eran Daniel y Evelyne. Ah, y no solo le dijeron que había armado un disturbio en el salón, sino también le dijeron que yo había amenazado a Daniel sin ninguna razón.

-Todo esto me sorprende, señorita Swan, usted siempre a sido una alumna ejemplar y sus calificaciones son perfectas- dijo, inclinándose ligeramente sobre la mesa.

-¿También le dijo que el día del baile puso una sustancia extraña en mi bebida?- inquirí, molesta.

Desde un principio, había decidido utilizar la típica expresión de "niña inocente" para convencer al director e irme de aquí. Eso siempre funcionaba. Pero, con todo lo que me había dicho el director, no podía mantener más mi mascara de tranquilidad e inocencia. Aun así, me controlé lo más que pude.

-No, no me ha dicho- parecía sorprendido-

Claro que no se lo había dicho.

-No llegué a beberlo- agregué.

-Afortunadamente ¿Por qué no vino a decírmelo antes?- preguntó-

-No quería meterlo en problemas- bajé la vista, retomando mi papel de niña inocente otra vez.

El resto la conversación fue bastante sencilla. Convencer al director que yo era inocente fue más fácil después de que le contara lo de que hizo Daniel. También le conté sobre ese día, cuando Evelyne casi me hizo chocar contra un árbol apropósito, y cuando Daniel me quiso besar a la fuerza. Inventé cosas, incluso. En otras palabras, destruí sus reputaciones ante el director asegurándome de que consiguieran un fuerte castigo.

Que conste, yo se lo había advertido, le dije que no se metiera conmigo, y no me había hecho, ahora que se atenga a las consecuencias.

Pude también hablar mal del profesor Banner, hacer que lo despidan incluso, pero cuando el director me comentó algo que tenía problemas familiares, no tuve el corazón para hacerlo y en su lugar justifiqué su severidad para con nosotros.

El director me creyó todo, por supuesto. Lo sabía, sabía que mi postura de niña inocente siempre funcionaba. Hacerla no me costaba ningún problema porque, aunque no lo crean, mi cara me ayudaba. Si, tenía cara de inocente, mientras no esté enojada. Una de las pocas cosas que no habían cambiado de mi. Si embargo, mi mirada ya no era tan "inocente" como antes. De hecho, creo que nunca lo fue. Bonita y dulce tal vez, pero no inocente. Mi madre decía que mi mirada siempre tuvo un toque… "astuto y calculador". Me reí cuando me dijo eso, la forma en que lo dijo me pareció graciosa, y también porque era cierto.

Cuando vi la hora, apenas había pasado diez minutos desde que el director y yo empezamos a hablar.

-Bueno, supongo que…-

Pero el hombre fue interrumpido por su celular, que empezó a sonar… de manera muy particular.

Aguanté la carcajada que peligraba con explotar en cualquier momento poniendo una seria neutral en mi cara.

En mi vida… he visto, escuchado y pasado muchas cosas. Tanto así, que he tenido la impresión de haber vivido demasiado para la edad que tengo. Pero nunca, nunca, había experimentado esto. Una de las cosas más raras que me han pasado.

No podía creer que el Director del Instituto de Forks… Tuviera la siguiente canción de tono de su celular.

I'M TOO SEXY

Simplemente, es demasiado impactante, incluso para mi.

Rápidamente, el hombre se apresuró en contestar, supongo que para que la música dejara de sonar.

Yo tosí, disimulando una risa.

Colgó el teléfono cuando terminó de hablar y regresó su atención hacia mi. Vi como su cara seguía roja.

-Bueno, creo que eso es todo. - dijo, levantándose de la silla- Aun te quedan cuarenta y cinco minutos de castigo…

-¿Qué? Pensé que podía irme a casa- musité-

-No, lo siento, insultaste al profesor y…

-Por favor- dije, poniendo mi mejor cara de perrito abandonado- Ya me he disculpado… No sea malo, déjeme ir a casa-

Él me miró por unos segundos, pensativo.

-Está bien- aceptó finalmente- Haré una excepción porque eres una buena alumna-

Sonreí ampliamente.

-¡Gracias! - exclamé-

-Pero no quiero verla involucrada en un problema como este otra vez- me advirtió-

-No se preocupe- dije rápidamente- ¡Gracias de nuevo!- grité por encima de mi hombro, mientras salía a trompicones del salón.

Edward me esperaba afuera, parado junto a su volvo. Sonrió ampliamente cuando me vio, lo que me hizo sonreír a mi también.

Abrió la boca, supuse para empezar a decir un monton de cosas, pero al final no las dijo.

-Que... manipuladora eres- se limitó a decir cuando llegué a su lado, dándome un beso en la frente.

Me reí mientras él abría la puerta para mi y entraba al auto.


	48. Cap 36: Inesperado descubrimiento

**Cap. 36: Inesperado descubrimiento (Parte uno)**

Apenas podía sentir el auto avanzando, pero estaba completamente segura de que Edward conducía a toda velocidad como de costumbre. Ya casi me había acostumbrado a su acelerada conducción… Bueno, lo que en realidad hacía que me sintiera mejor era el hecho de que siendo un vampiro, las probabilidades de chocar eran nulas. Pero aun así me sentía nerviosa. Sobre todo si no puedo ver por donde se dirige, o a donde se dirige.

Si, no puedo ver. Nada.

¿Por qué?

Edward me ha vuelto a vendar los ojos.

No me pregunten como terminé aceptando de nuevo, ni yo misma lo sé.

-¿Y dices que soy yo la manipuladora?- comenté luego que me cubriera los ojos en el estacionamiento del Instituto, diciéndome que me iba a llevar a un lugar.

Él se rió.

-Solo quiero darte una sorpresa, Bella- tomó mi mano y la apretó ligeramente- De seguro te encantará- pude notar una sonrisa en su voz.

-Con tal de que no me estés llevando otra vez al prado- bromee. No es que me molestase, me encantaba ir al prado con Edward, a lo que me refería era eso de vendarme los ojos.

-No, esta vez no vamos allí- dijo-

-¿Entonces?-

-Lo verás cuando lleguemos- me respondió- Y ni se te ocurra quitarte esa venda-

Yo hice una mueca ante su advertencia.

Me daban ganas de quitarme la venda, y no solo para poder ver, no. Quería quitármela y luego sacarle la lengua.

Infantil, lo sé. Últimamente tenía esa extraña tendencia.

El camino fue un poquito largo, y la impaciencia fue creciendo dentro de mi. Edward no reveló nada en todo el camino, por más que yo insistía y trataba de hacerle hablar a donde nos dirigíamos, siempre cambiaba de tema cuando se lo preguntaba. Yo gruñía cuando eso pasaba, pero aquello solo parecía divertirle. Me daban ganas de arrancar la venda de un buena vez y ver a donde íbamos. En serio, odiaba las sorpresas. Hacían que me sienta impaciente y frustrada, causándome un molesto revoloteo en el estomago.

Finalmente, Edward detuvo el auto. No pude evitar sonreír como tonta cuando él, en vez de tomar mi mano para ayudarme a bajar o guiarme hasta el lugar a donde íbamos, simplemente me sacó del auto en brazos, cargándome al estilo novia y así me llevó todo el tiempo.

Supe que habíamos llegado cuando me depositó suavemente en el suelo y se colocó detrás de mi para quitar la tela oscura con la que me había vendado.

Lo que vi ante mis ojos me dejó helada.

De todos los sitios, jamás imaginé que me iba a traer aquí. Creo que el prado hubiese sido lo más probable.

-Una vez me dijiste que nunca habías ido a una playa-dijo Edward, colocándose a mi lado- Así que decidí hacerte conocer una, aunque sea esta- señaló con la mano-

El agua era de un color gris oscuro, coronada de espuma blanca mientras se mecía pesadamente hacia la rocosa orilla gris. Las paredes de los escarpados acantilados de las islas se alzaban sobre las aguas del malecón metálico. Estos alcanzaban alturas desiguales y estaban coronados por austeros abetos que se elevaban hacia

el cielo. La playa sólo tenía una estrecha franja de auténtica arena al borde del agua, detrás de la cual se acumulaban miles y miles de rocas grandes y lisas que, a lo lejos, parecían de un gris uniforme, pero de cerca tenían todos los matices posibles de una piedra: terracota, verdemar, lavanda, celeste grisáceo, dorado mate. La marca que dejaba la marea en la playa estaba sembrada de árboles de color ahuesado, a causa de la salinidad marina, arrojados a la costa por las olas.

Una fuerte brisa soplaba desde el mar, frío y salado. Los pelícanos flotaban sobre las ondulaciones de la marea mientras las gaviotas y un águila solitaria las sobrevolaban en círculos.

Yo aun no decía nada, estaba demasiado impactada. No por la visión de la playa, no, aunque fuera bonita, no era eso lo que me había dejado sin habla. Era el hecho de Edward me haya traído aquí. Me sorprendió que recordara lo que le había dicho sobre las playas, que nunca había ido a una.

-Se que no es muy soleada pero…- su voz fue perdiendo fuerza.

Yo reaccioné en ese momento y prácticamente me lancé sobre él para abrazarlo.

-¿Entonces… te gusta?- me preguntó.

-¡Si!- dije- ¡Gracias!-

-Me alegra que te guste.- sonrió -Estaba inseguro de traerte aquí al principio, pensando que te desagradaría la ausencia del sol y el calor-

-A mi me parece perfecto. Además, si fuera soleada, tu no podrías venir aquí- dije.

-Tienes razón- coincidió, aunque su sonrisa decayó un poco.

-No me importa eso, ¿sabes? Ojalá pudiera verte a la luz del sol.- dije, acariciando su mejilla.

Suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

-Nunca voy a comprenderte por completo- sonreí cuando le vi recuperar su antiguo buen humor y su sonrisa- No querrás andar con un fenómeno centellando, ¿cierto?-

Me reí y lo besé, sintiéndome más alegre de lo que había estado en todo el día.

-Me encanta que centelles- dije cuando nos separamos- Al igual que a ti te gusta que sea extraña.-

Frunció el ceño.

-Bella, ya te he dicho que te saques de la cabeza esa absurda idea de que eres extraña-

-Esta bien, esta bien. No dije nada.- dije, alzando las manos en señal de aceptación y rendición.

Edward y yo estuvimos paseando un buen rato, hasta que finalmente nos sentamos en la orilla, lo suficientemente alejados del agua para que no nos moje. Él me rodeó con los brazos y yo apoyé la cabeza en su hombro.

La playa era realmente encantadora, aun con la ausencia del sol. No había mucha gente en ella, solo alcanzaba a ver a algunas personas pero estaban bastante alejadas de nosotros. Eso era bueno. No me gusta mucho estar rodeada de gente o las grandes multitudes.

Estuvimos hablando de todo y nada. Nos reímos del particular tono del celular del director.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio apreciando la bella vista que se nos propiciaba, hasta que Edward me dijo:

-No me llegaste a contar por qué te castigaron- me recordó casualmente.

-¿No?- disimulé.

-No- dijo-

-Ahh- me seguí haciendo la desentendida.

-¿Me lo contarás?-me preguntó.

Ya no podía barajarla más, no con la manera tan directa que me lo había preguntado. Claro que podía decirle para contárselo más tarde, u otro día, o tal vez podría fingir tristeza y entonces él me diría que no es necesario contárselo, pero…

-Si- dije finalmente- Por Cassandra-

Edward asintió para si mismo.

-Supongo que no me sorprende- dijo- ¿Por qué fue?-

Por idiota y masoquista, por eso. Es esa la razón por la que siempre me pasan cosas malas.

-Por nada importante- me forcé a mi misma a sonreír.

-Bella…

-En serio-

Edward entrecerró los ojos y acercó su rostro al mío, estudiándome, para luego mirar directamente a mi ojos.

-Estas mintiendo- dijo-

-No- negué-

-Tus ojos se vuelven inexpresivos cuando mientes-

Me congelé ante su afirmación y le miré, asustada. El miedo me invadió y me dieron ganas de salir corriendo.

Una las muchas cosas que la gente no sabía de mi o no se daba cuenta, era de la inexpresividad de mis ojos al mentir. Eso era porque, al hacerlo, yo vaciaba mi mente y bloqueaba cualquier tipo de sentimiento, lo que facilitaba mi actuación. Solo vaciaba mi mente, bloqueaba cualquier sentimiento, me creía la mentira yo misma, hacía los gestos necesarios. ¡ Y ta-dan! Todo el mundo me creía.

Pero Edward no. El no se tragaba mi mentira. Por alguna razón, me conocía demasiado bien.

Y lo peor, lo que me causaba terror, era que si él se había dado cuenta de eso, ya no podía mentirle.

Y que se había dado cuenta de mis anteriores mentiras.

-Se cuando mientes, Bella- continuó cuando vio que yo no decía nada- Tal vez puedas engañar a los demás, pero a mi no-

Si, ya me di cuenta.

-Esta bien, te voy a contar...- Suspiré, este recuerdo iba a doler bastante- ¿Cuál quieres que te cuente primero?¿Cuando casi me dan una paliza en la escuela por defenderla, o cuando me llevaron a la estación de policía, por ella también?- pregunté, fingiendo indiferencia, evitando sus ojos para que no detecte mi mentira.

Sus ojos se abrieron en ampliamente por la sorpresa.

Y luego explotó en preguntas.

-¿Te hicieron daño?¿Te golpearon?- empezó a mirarme por todos lados, como si actualmente tuviera una marca o algo de ese día- Espera… ¿Dices que…?-

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, no me arrestaron- aclaré rápidamente.- Y tampoco me hirieron gravemente-

Él hizo una exclamación de horror cuando vio algo en mi nuca. Yo me asusté también por un momento, pensando que tenía algo allí, como una araña o algo parecido, pero veo que no hay nada, y me doy cuenta a que se está refiriendo.

-¿Quién te hizo…?-

-Nadie- corté- es de un accidente que tuve- aclaré- También tengo una aquí-

Me remangué la blusa hasta el hombro para enseñarle la leve cicatriz rosa que tenía por toda la extensión de mi brazo. Ya casi no se notaba. Recuerdo que solía usar ropa que me cubrieran las marcas cada vez que salía. Ahora ya no, como he dicho, las cicatrices ya casi no se ven.

-¿También es de ese accidente?- preguntó, acariciando mi brazo. Sentí un agradable revoloteo en el estomago.

-Si- dije, con las mejillas calientes. Me aclaré la garganta en silencio- Ya estabas pensando en ir a desnucar al que creías causante de esto, seguro- bromee.

-Si…¡Digo, no! ¡Claro que no!- dijo rápidamente. Yo me reí. Edward suspiró- A quien quiero engañar… Si, pensaba ir y hacerle pagar al que te había hecho esto- aceptó-

Por supuesto.

-¿Cómo fue el accidente?- me preguntó-

Suspiré y le conté todo. Le dije que ese día pensábamos ir a la playa, que Cassandra también estaba ahí, que me llené de cortes por protegerla, cubriendo su cuerpo con el mío. Y no solo cortes, estuve inconsciente una semana…

-Es por eso que tienes miedo a…-

-Si- dije- Tampoco suelo dejar que alguien conduzca por mi- agregué. Solo confiaba en mi para manejar un auto.

-Conduciré más despacio de hoy en adelante, si eso te tranquiliza- me prometió.

-Pero tu odias conducir despacio-

-No quiero que te sientas incomoda- insistió.

-No me siento incomoda cuando tu conduces, se que no vas a chocar.-

Su preocupación por mi hizo que mi corazón se hinchara de alegría. Me hizo sentir importante. Él me hacía sentir importante. Especial. Y la sensación de importarle a alguien, ser importante y especial para alguien, era fantástica. Era la primera vez que la sentía.

Sonreí. Edward también me sonrió antes de acercar lentamente sus labios a los míos para besarme de manera suave.

No dijimos nada cuando nos separamos, solo nos contemplamos le uno al otro en silencio, pero sus ojos me decían lo que no dijo con palabras: Que me amaba.

Nos besamos justo cuando alumbraban los últimos, lejanos, y casi nulos, rayos de sol, en ese momento del crepúsculo donde éste estaba en todo su esplendor.

.

.

.

-Se está haciendo tarde, debería llevarte a casa.- dijo Edward, sacándome de mis cavilaciones internas mientras veíamos como el sol se terminaba a ocultar lentamente y el cielo se tornaba oscuro. Que rápido había pasado el tiempo.

Extrañamente, la temperatura subió, por lo menos varios grados de lo normal y casi se podía sentir calor.

Y no solo eso.

El cielo se despejó por completo, revelando un hermoso cielo oscuro, con una enorme luna llena, y cubierto de…

-¿Desde cuando en Forks se pueden ver las estrellas?-pregunté, sorprendida y un poco asustada.

-No lo sé, estoy tan sorprendido como tu- respondió Edward.- Pero debemos admitir que la vista es hermosa-

-Si- estuve totalmente de acuerdo-

-Aunque no son nada comparandote- me dijo-

-Ya, claro- le dije, restándole importancia, aunque por dentro estaba saltando de la emoción ante sus palabras. Varias veces me habían dicho que era hermosa, pero solo cuando me lo decía él me hacía sentir esa emoción y revoloteo en el estomago.

-Lo digo de verdad- insistió- Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida y no vida- sonreí- ¿Sabes? Luces aun más hermosa cuando estás a la luz de la luna. - acunó y acarició mi mejilla sonrojada-

-Tu también te vez muy bien- dije, sin pensarlo. Me sonrojé más.

Y era cierto. Nunca antes había visto a Edward a la luz de la luna, y se veía demasiado irreal. Parecía un ángel. Un hermoso ángel.

-Bella, en este momento probablemente me veo como un fantasma- se rió.

-Pues entonces eres el fantasma más hermoso que he visto- dije.

Me quedé un buen rato mirándolo, en silencio.

-¿Cómo he tenido tanta suerte?- dije finalmente, sintiéndome culpable.

-¿Suerte?- inquirió-

-Si, de encontrarte-

Edward negó con la cabeza, y me dedicó una sonrisa tan bella que opacaba cualquier estrella.

-Hemos hablado de esto antes, Bella. Soy yo el afortunado-

-No- empecé - Tu eres perfecto y yo...-

-Bella- me interrumpió- nunca he conocido a alguien como tú en mi vida. Nunca conocí a alguien que me hiciera sentir por fin despierto, vivo. A quien pudiera amar- tomó mi mano entre las suyas- Tu eres única. Eres perfecta, hermosa, inteligente, cariñosa, cálida... Puedo seguir y seguir. Tu no eres común, Bella-

Me sonrojé y sonreí, incapaz de pensar en una buena respuesta. Sentí mi corazón acelerarse de nuevo.

Me incliné hacia él y lo besé, presionando suavemente sus labios con los míos. Él me respondió el beso gustosamente, tomando con sus manos mi cintura y acercándome a él.

Nos separamos cuando realmente necesité respirar.

-Podría pasar el resto de mi existencia teniéndote en mis brazos y besándote.- dijo.

-Yo también- coincidí. Edward sonrió y me dio un beso en la frente- Bueno, vayámonos, es tarde-

Nos tomamos de la manos y nos levantamos de un salto, dirigiéndonos a donde había dejado el auto.

Estaba mirando despreocupadamente a las estrellas de nuevo, cuando algo me llamó la atención.

Vi a un grupo de chicos en los acantilados más cercanos, riéndose y preparándose para saltar.

Vaya locos, pensé, saltar de un acantilado. Había escuchado que algunos lo hacían como deporte, ¿pero a estas horas? El agua debía estar helada, por más que la temperatura haya subido un par de centígrados.

Vi como Edward se tensaba ligeramente y fruncía la nariz como si algo oliera mal, pero sin dejar de caminar.

Miré de nuevo a los chicos, uno de ellos saltó justo cuando lo hice.

Ojee a los lados, solo habían una pareja de ancianos en la playa.

Mi corazón se aceleró cuando una idea se formó en mi cabeza.

No, me dije a mi misma, eso no es posible.

Pero cuando Edward me dijo:

-¿Hules eso?-

Todo estuvo claro.

La cara se me desencajó y el corazón se me disparó más que antes y estaba completamente segura que Edward podía escucharlo.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó, preocupado.

No, no estoy bien. Y si no salimos de aquí pronto, ninguno de los dos lo estaremos. Sobre todo tu.

-Si- dije, cortante- Vámonos de aquí antes de que…- me callé de golpe.

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué seré tan bocazas?

-¿Antes de qué, Bella?¿Que está pasando?-

Miré, asustada, otra vez hacia el grupo de chicos. Uno de ellos giró la cabeza y me miró en ese momento. Me sonrió. Luego sus ojos se posaron en Edward, y su sonrisa decayó.

-Vámonos- le apuré a Edward, tirando de su brazo.

Pero él no se movió, en vez de eso, se giró hacia donde estaban el pequeño grupo de chicos.

El que nos vio rápidamente avisó a otro de nuestra presencia. Seguro pensaban que yo era también como Edward.

De pronto, todo el grupo miraba directamente en nuestra dirección.

Mierda.

-¡Vámonos!- le urgí, tirando de su brazo esta vez con fuerza, haciendo que caminara.

Avanzamos de manera rápida y pasos largos, pero sin llegar a correr. No podíamos correr, si lo hacíamos sospecharían más de nosotros.

Mi mente aún seguía aturdida. ¿Cómo es que habían esas cosas aquí?¿Por que no me lo dijeron? ¡¿Y por que Edward no lo sabía?! ¡Se supone que ellos deben de saberlo!

Repito lo dicho hace un tiempo ¡Este lugar estaba infestado de seres sobrenaturales!

Vi a los lados, una chica y un chico se habían unido a la pareja de ancianos y estaban conversando. Bien, cuanta más gente haya mejor, no se iban a transformar delante de ellos. O eso esperaba. Los miré de nuevo. El que se había lanzado por el acantilado ya estaba reunido los otros de nuevo y parecían estar viniendo hacia nosotros.

-Bella- me llamó Edward.

No le hice caso y seguí caminando, arrastrándolo a él conmigo.

-¡Bella!- insistió-

-¡¿Qué?!- le grité. No era mi intención gritarle, pero estaba muy nerviosa, y creo que cualquiera lo estaría ¡Dios! ¡Podría desencadenarse una lucha a muerte en este mismo momento, si no nos íbamos de aquí!

-Dime qué es lo que está pasando- me exigió-

-¡No hay tiempo!- repliqué-

Felizmente en ese momento llegamos a donde estaba el auto. Abrí la puerta de un tirón, pero Edward la cerró y dejó su mano ahí, impidiéndome abrirla de nuevo.

¡¿Pero que hacía?! ¡Corríamos peligro, sobre todo él!

-¿Qué estas haciendo?¡Vámonos!- le urgí.

Tal era mi desesperación, que estaba a punto de quitar su mano de un tirón, abrir la puerta, cargarlo, ponerlo en el asiento del copiloto, subirme yo y largarnos a todo velocidad.

-No me moveré de aquí hasta que me digas lo que está sucediendo- dijo.

-¡Edward Cullen, hablo en serio, vámonos!- le grité-

-¡No!-

Gruñí de frustración ¡¿Por qué simplemente no se subía al maldito auto?! ¡Vampiro terco y estúpido! ¡¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que su vida corría grave peligro?! ¡¿De que yo lo estaba protegiendo?!

Vi como el grupo de chicos se acercaban, con forma humana… aun.

-¡Licántropos!- dije finalmente- ¡Hay licántropos! ¡¿Contento?! ¡Y mi especialidad no son los licántropos, así que vámonos de aquí ahora!-

Afortunadamente, eso pareció bastarle. Hizo ademan de ir a abrirme la puerta del copiloto pero yo me adelanté y entré, no sin antes de asegurarme que él se haya subido.

Sentí un inmensurable alivio cuando Edward arrancó a toda velocidad, dejando atrás rápidamente al grupo de chicos, que por cierto estaban bastante cerca, y la playa.

Suspiré con alivio y me relajé en el asiento, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás en el respaldo.

Estaba aliviada de que no hubiera ninguna pelea. No es que fuera una cobarde, no. Lo que pasa es que, como dije, los licántropos no son mi especialidad. Lo mío son los vampiros. Y el entrenamiento obligatorio que he recibido para enfrentarlos es bastante básico, para no decir escaso, no me iba a servir de nada. Sin mencionar que nos superaban en número.

-Ya puedes bajar la velocidad- le dije a Edward una vez que nos alejamos lo suficiente- Dudo que nos estén siguiendo-

Él redujo la velocidad sin decir nada. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que después detuviera el auto.

Sabía lo que se venía, y no tenía un buen presentimiento de esto.

Había llegado la hora del interrogatorio.

-Supongo que me harás preguntas- dije, rompiendo el silencio.

-Supones bien- me respondió.

Apagó el motor y se giró hacia mi, mirándome de manera interrogante.

-Bueno ¿A que esperas?- inquirí. Se había quedado en silencio de nuevo y eso me ponía peor de nerviosa.

-No se por donde empezar…- comentó-

Yo empecé a juguetear nerviosamente con el medallón de la organización que tenía colgado en el cuello. Normalmente lo tengo escondido en mi bolsillo o dentro del suéter, pero lo había sacado cuando vi que se nos acercaban los licántropos.

-¿Qué es eso?- me preguntó Edward, mirando fijamente al collar.

Solté el collar abruptamente y puse mis manos sobre mi regazo.

-¿Esto?- pregunté, restándole importancia- Es solo un collar-

Edward ladeó la cabeza y me miró de forma especulativa por bastante rato.

-¿Me lo prestarías?- me preguntó finalmente-

Me obligué a mi misma a no entrar en pánico. No tenía por qué ponerme nerviosa. Solo yo sabía usarlo. Si se lo daba, no pasaría nada.

-Claro- dije, quitándomelo- Toma- se lo di-

Él tomó el collar con mucho cuidado y lo examinó, como si esperase encontrar algo extraño. No pude evitar sonreír ante eso, él no iba a encontrar nada.

-Supongo que "I.S"… Significa Isabella Swan- dijo, agarrando solo el dije y dejando caer suelto la cadena- Pero H.C.V …. ¿Qué significa?-

Sentí como si el estomago se me cayera a los pies. ¡Rayos! Había olvidado las iniciales del medallón.

-Eh… No lo sé- mentí descaradamente- Me lo dieron mis tíos cuando era pequeña- corté antes de que me preguntara algo más-

-¿Y nunca les preguntaste qué significaban las iniciales?- inquirió-

-No- negué- Quedé tan impactada con el collar que… no pensé en las iniciales- reí-

En realidad, las iniciales eran muy importantes también. Eran como nuestra identificación.

-Si, es muy… interesante- murmuró.

Me devolvió en collar y yo me lo puse rápidamente. Iba a guardarlo en mi bolsillo, pero eso sería muy sospechoso.

Era obvio que Edward no me había creído nada, pero como no encontró nada extraño en el collar, aparte de las iniciales, no tenía ninguna prueba con que acusarme.

¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¡Con mirada inexpresiva o sin ella podía mentir mejor que esto!

Simulé un bostezo.

-¿Sabes? Es tarde, es mejor que me lleves a…-

-¿Conocías a eso tipos?- me preguntó, interrumpiéndome.

Parecía que se había cansado de lo rodeos y las evasivas. Me sorprendí antes su manera cortante de preguntarme. Era claro que estaba molesto.

Ahora si empezó el verdadero interrogatorio.

-No- respondí de manera resignada, dejándome caer en el asiento.

-¿Entonces como supiste que eran licántropos?-

-Por el olor- dije-

-¿Tu también lo notaste?-

-No, pero lo hiciste tu, eso me lo confirmó-

Edward asintió para si mismo.

Nosotros no podemos detectar a un licántropo por el olor, eso solo lo hacen los Cazadores de Licántropos, y tiene que estar muy cerca para hacerlo. Y estar atentos y saber diferenciar, porque apenas se nota.

Los "Lobos" apestan para los vampiros, y viceversa. No se pueden ver ni en pintura. Es por eso que temí tanto por la vida de Edward. Si me veían a mi, no pasaba nada. Yo era humana… aparentemente.

-¿Cómo sabes sobre los licántropos?- me preguntó-

Ahí si me agarró.

-De la misma manera que sé sobre los vampiros- respondí.

Vale, este no era un buen momento para dármela de enigmática, pero fue la única respuesta que encontré.

-Y asumo que tampoco me lo vas a decir- dijo.

Bajé la vista, mirando mis zapatos.

Edward suspiró.

Me dolía esto. El hecho de mentirle… No me gustaba. ¿Pero que puedo hacer? No podía decirle la verdad, mi verdad. Si se lo decía, seguro él me odiaría y no quería eso. No lo soportaría.

Me sobresalté un poco cuando sentí la mano de Edward sobre la mía, acariciándola suavemente con su pulgar.

-Bella- me llamó.

No alcé la vista. No quería encontrarme con su dorada mirada comprensiva y tierna, que hacía que me sintiera más culpable de que ya me sentía y me estrujaba el corazón.

Viendo que no respondía, tomó mi barbilla con la otra mano e hizo que le mirara. Sus ojos me miraban de manera tierna y comprensiva, tal y como supuse.

-No voy a presionarte. No tienes que decirme nada ahora si no quieres. Debes tener una razón para hacerlo, y lo comprendo- me dijo - Solo quiero que sepas que siempre puedes confiar, y contar conmigo- apretó cariñosamente mi mano- Te amo-

Me acerque muy lentamente a él, juntando nuestros labios en un simple beso. Él paso sus manos por mi cintura y me apretaron con dulzura. Yo pase mi mano derecha por su nuca y la mano izquierda la dejé en su cuello. Entreabrí los labios para embriagarme de él. Al ver lo que intentaba hacer sonrío aun contra mí y los entreabrió también. Enrede mis dedos en su pelo y acerque mas, si es que era posible, ganándome un leve gemido de su parte. Con mi lengua toque su labio inferior, pidiéndole permiso para entrar a su boca. Él entendió la indirecta y sonrío de nuevo. Él abrió su boca, dándole la entrada a mi lengua. Al principio, nuestras lenguas empezaron a danzar temerosas, tímidas. Pero después lo hacían como si no se fueran a volver a tocar nunca, como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si no hubiera un mañana.

Cuando me falto el aire, se separo lenta y dulcemente de mí, con esa sonrisa en su hermoso rostro. Yo también sonreí, aunque seguro mi sonrisa era tonta. Apoyé la cabeza en su pecho y el me rodeo con lo brazos, acunándome como si fuera una niña pequeña. Y así me sentía.

-Tenemos que decirle a mi familia lo que vimos hoy- dijo de repente, rompiendo el agradable silencio que se había formado.

-Tienes razón- dije yo. Aunque la idea no me agradara mucho. Uno porque no quería volver a su casa después de lo que pasó con Tanya, y otra porque seguro ellos me harían más preguntas.

-No te preocupes- me tranquilizó, adivinando mis pensamientos- Me aseguraré de que no te presionen haciéndote demasiadas preguntas- prometió.

Yo asentí, con una ligera sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Edward encendió el motor otra vez, y arrancó el auto.

Esta iba a ser una noche muy larga.

* * *

**Que les pareció el cap? Como ven, han aparecido los licantropos. Apuesto a que no se lo esperaban xDD ¿Que creen que pase en el siguiente capitulo? **

**Nuevos personajes aparecerán, solo voy a decir eso. Ah, y también que pasará algo que nadie, nadie, se lo espera. **

**Bella conocerá alguien muy importante. (Y no, no es Jacob)**

**Y también hará un viaje muy, muy, largo.**

**Nos leemos pronto! Besos ^^**


	49. Cap 36: Inesperado descubrimiento(Prt2)

Edward detuvo el auto cuando llegamos a la casa de los Cullen.

Me estremecí al pensar en el enorme interrogatorio que se me avecinaba. Edward me había dicho que él no permitiría que me hicieran sentir incomoda bombardeándome con preguntas, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirme nerviosa y asustada.

Y no solo era el miedo a las preguntas lo que me inquietaba.

Sino también el hecho de que iba a volver a ver a los Cullen. Ya les había dicho que no los había vuelto a ver desde el "pequeño" incidente con Tanya. Edward me había dicho que ellos no estaban molestos conmigo ni nada por el estilo, pero aun así sentía vergüenza.

Bueno, tarde o temprano iba a tener que verlos de nuevo, no podía evitarlos de por vida. Pero pensé que sería más tarde, que temprano.

Tal vez aun tenía tiempo de cambiar de opinión, tal vez podría hacer que Edward vaya solo y él le cuente lo que vimos en la playa… ¡No! Me dije a mi misma, no puedes hacer eso. ¡Argh! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cobarde?

-¿Sabes?, si quieres puedo ir y contárselos yo solo- dijo Edward, tomando mi mano y apretándola ligeramente-

Mi parte cobarde y deshonesta, me dijo que aceptara su propuesta y dejara que él vaya solo.

Pero, mi otra parte, me decía que debía acompañarle y hacer esto juntos, como debe ser.

-No, iré contigo.- dije, haciéndole caso a mi parte honesta- Los dos estuvimos ahí y los dos tenemos que decírselos-

-Está bien, pero recuerda que esto no es necesario-

Abrió la puerta del auto y salió, para estar a mi lado y abriéndome la puerta en un segundo. Supongo que, no habiendo nadie, podía moverse libremente. Di un largo suspiro antes de salir del auto. Noté que el cielo estaba nublado y oscuro otra vez, sin ningún rasgo de las antes vista estrellas. Edward envolvió un brazo en mi cintura y nos encaminamos a la casa.

Pero antes de que llegamos a la entrada, antes que Edward abriera la puerta, o pudiera prepárame mentalmente para la reunión, Carlisle y Esme salieron a darnos el encuentro.

-Bella, es fantástico volver a verte por aquí- saludó Esme, con una gran sonrisa. De hecho, ambos estaban sonriendo. Carlisle asintió, estando de acuerdo.

Edward y yo nos miramos brevemente.

Yo estaba más relajada, en cierto modo. Al menos no me han corrido a patadas de su casa, aun.

-No pudimos evitar escuchar su conversación, y que nos querían decir algo.- dijo Carlisle- ¿Buenas noticias?-

-Al contrario, malas- comenté en voz baja. Pero seguro ellos lo escucharon perfectamente.

Carlisle y Esme nos miraron, interrogantes. Esperando la aclaración de mi comentario.

-Hay licántropos en la reserva de la Push- dijo finalmente Edward.

Vaya, con que así se llamaba el lugar. El nombre era un poco… rarito.

Todo se quedó en completo silencio, excepto el cantar de los grillos y el lejano ulular de un búho. No podía creer lo tarde que se había hecho.

-Es mejor que entremos- dijo Esme, poniendo fin al largo silencio.

Seguí a Esme dentro de la casa. Vi como Edward y Carlisle intercambiaban una larga y significativa mirada antes de seguirnos también.

La casa no había cambiado mucho… bueno, ahora que me fijo, creo que la mesita del café era nueva, y el jarrón… .

Edward y yo les contamos todo. Nuestro pequeño paseo en la playa, cuando los vimos. Esa parte tuve que contarla yo, ya que fui la que los vio primero. Edward los olió después.

Me hicieron preguntas, por supuesto. Como era que sabía ciertas cosas. Edward intervino y evitó que respondiera e hieran más preguntas sobre mis… habilidades. Le agradecí internamente, me evitó inventarme rápidamente una pobre mentira o ponerme a balbucear como una tonta, que era lo que últimamente estaba haciendo. En serio ¿Qué me pasaba? ¡Estaba perdiendo mi toque de cazadora experta en la mentira! Pero eso solo pasaba con los vampiros, porque podía mentirle a los humanos sin problema, todavía.

-Pero no son licántropos- dije yo, haciendo una cuarta escasa intervención.- Son…-

-Metamorfos- completó Edward-

-Si- dije-

-Entonces siguen aquí- comentó Esme en voz baja. La miré, pero ella estaba mirando a Carlisle, y él estaba mirando a Edward.

-No pensé que permanecieran aquí. Creí que su linaje había muerto con Ephraim -susurró Edward, y sonaba casi como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo- Que la mutación genética que permitía la transformación había desaparecido con él- dijo Edward, alzando la vista, supongo que respondiendo al los pensamientos de Carlisle- Supongo que he violado una cláusula del tratado.-

-Hijo, no te sientas culpable- le dijo Esme, acercándose y poniendo una mano su hombro-

-Si, ustedes están sanos y salvos. Eso es lo que importa- agregó Carlisle-

Vale, eso de la comprensión y apoyo era dulce, pero yo estaba perdida en el espacio y necesitaba respuestas ¿De que tratado estaban hablando?

-Esperen ¿De que tratado hablan?- pregunté. Todos me miraron cuando lo hice.

Me sentí un poco tonta al preguntar eso, pero si no lo hacía, nunca lo sabría. Y creo que eso era peor.

Me contaron que, hace muchos años, la primera vez que llegaron a Forks, se encontraron con estas criaturas. Mostraron lo diferentes que eran y que no mataban humanos. Al principio nos les creyeron, por supuesto, y les dijeron que se vayan, pero al final pudieron convencerlos y firmar una especie de tratado de paz. Ellos no entrarían a su territorio, ni tampoco morderían a un humano.

Ahora entendía a que se refería Edward cuando dijo que había violado una clausula del tratado.

-¿Entonces, que?¿Que hacemos ahora?- inquirí-

-Ir y hablar con ellos, es lo correcto- me respondió Carlisle.

-Soy yo el que debería ir, fui quien rompió el tratado entrando a su territorio- dijo Edward, poniéndose de pie.

-¡No!- casi grité, poniéndome de pie también, cogiéndole fuertemente del brazo como si se me fuera a ir en cualquier momento.- No te dejaré ir solo con… esos-

-Ninguno de nosotros te dejará ir solo- dijo Esme.

Carlisle asintió, mostrando acuerdo.

Pero aun si ellos vienen con nosotros, estamos en una gran desventaja numérica. Ellos nos duplicaban la cantidad. Sin mencionar que ninguno de nosotros cuenta con experiencia sobre licántropos o como enfrentarse a ellos. O eso supongo. Si se armara un pelea, perderíamos.

Entonces, una idea se me ocurrió.

-Esperen ¿Y si voy yo sola?- sugerí-

-Sobre mi cadáver- musitó Edward, apretando los dientes.

-Soy humana, y por lo que ustedes han dicho, ellos protegen a los humanos ¿no?-

Eso era bastante extraño. Nunca nos habían hablado de licántropos o metamorfos que no ataquen humanos. Pero bueno. Debía ser cierto. Así como hay vampiros vegetarianos, también deben haber metamorfos buenos, supongo.

-Aun así es muy peligroso. No voy a dejar que vayas tu sola allí- insistió-

-Quiero ayudar-

-¿Arriesgándote a ir en busca de los hombres lobo?- Edward negó con la cabeza- Ni en sueños. No pienso dejarte ir-

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso. -

-¿Por qué eres tan obstinada?-

-Mira quien habla-

-Está decidido: No vas a ir a ese lugar-

-¿Ah, si?¿Solo porque tu lo dices?-

-Bella, no pienso dejarte ir-

-Quiero ver como haces para detenerme- le desafié-

-Chicos, ya basta- intervino Carlisle- No es momento para una pelea entre nosotros mismos- suspiró- Bella tiene razón, es humana… aparentemente- le miré, entrecerrando los ojos- Lo que quiero decir es que, como humana, no le harán nada-

Sonreí de manera triunfante, contenta de que Carlisle me haya dado la razón a mi.

-Aunque- continuó- Por otro lado, también corre el riesgo de que uno de ellos pierda el control y se transformé delante de ella. Son criaturas inestables, y si Bella está muy cerca, puede salir lastimada gravemente-

Esta vez fue el turno de Edward para sonreír.

-Voy a ir- insistí-

Escuché a Edward resoplar a mi lado. Yo no relajé mi posición. Lo vi suspirar y cerrar los ojos por unos segundos, como si estuviese tratando de calmarse a si mismo.

-Bella ¿Podemos hablar afuera?- me preguntó finalmente.

Le miré, aun frunciendo el ceño. Ni crea que me va a convencer de que me quede aquí, hablemos donde hablemos.

-Bien- acepté-

Edward y yo caminamos en silencio hasta a puerta, él intentó abrirme la puerta pero yo lo hice antes de que lo haga. Que vaya con su caballerosidad a otro lado.

-No pienso quedarme aquí y dejarlos a ustedes solos- dije, deteniéndome y cruzando los brazos.

-Lo sé, y también sé que no podré hacerte cambiar de opinión-

-¿Entonces?-

-Iras con nosotros, pero no intervendrás en nada. Vas a estar detrás de mi y si …-

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan sobreprotector conmigo?¡No soy tan frágil!- le grité-

-¡Porque me preocupo por ti! ¿Esta bien?¡No quiero que salgas lastimada!- me gritó de vuelta- ¡Perdóname, pero te amo, y no quiero que te pase nada malo!-

Me quedé callada con lo que me dijo, olvidando lo que le iba a decir para continuar la discusión.

Me sentí como una idiota. Corrección. Era una idiota.

Decir que sentía vergüenza y remordimiento era poco. ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué era así? Probablemente es única persona que de verdad se a preocupado por mi ¿y así le pago, gritándole?

-Lo siento- susurré. Era extraño… decir eso. El "Lo siento" No estaba en mi vocabulario. No solía pedir disculpas, no de verdad.- Sabes… no estoy acostumbrada a que alguien cuide de mi- confesé, bajando la vista-

Normalmente era yo la que se preocupaba y cuidaba de los demás.

Lo sentí acercarse a mi, pero no alcé la vista. Otra vez sentí deseos de desaparecer.

-Bella… se que te puede resultar un poco… agobiante, pero lo hago porque de verdad me preocupo por ti- tomó mi barbilla e hizo que le mirara- Si te sucediese algo… yo…-

-Edward- le corté- No me va a pasar nada, puedo cuidar de mi misma, siempre lo he hecho. Puedo ir sola… intentar arreglar las cosas por ustedes y salir ilesa-

-¿Tan ilesa como cuando peleaste con James?-

Me congelé.

-¿Cómo… sabes eso?- pregunté, de manera entrecortada- Después- corté- Y no tiene nada que ver con lo que estamos hablando-

-Claro que tiene que ver, y mucho. Casi terminas… muerta- dijo la ultima palabra apretando los dientes- Puede pasarte lo mismo hoy. No pienso dejarte ir sola… Al menos deja que yo vaya contigo-pidió.

Peor.

-No.- respondí-

-¿Por que no quieres que vaya contigo?-

-Porque, si vas conmigo, ellos se pondrán en guardia y ni siquiera nos dejaran hablar. Y si tenemos que pelear, estaremos en desventaja. Sobre todo porque seguro tu querrás hacerlo solo. Y porque estarás pendiente de mi en todo momento, y yo estaré igual- tomé sus manos- En cambio si voy sola, escaparé si las cosas se ponen difíciles. Soy rápida, puedo hacerlo- aseguré- Puedo mantenerme con vida… Pero no estoy segura de poder mantenerte a ti con vida-

-No quiero que me protejas o te sacrifiques por mi-

-Ni yo- coincidí- Déjame hacer esto-

Quería hacer esto, sola, al menos para de una forma pagar todo lo que había hecho por mi. Limpiar mi conciencia siquiera un poco.

Lo vi, por un segundo, reconsiderar la idea, pero cuando estuvo a punto de negarse otra vez, se tensó.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté-

Edward se acercó a mi y me colocó detrás de él, en una posición protectora.

-Ya no será necesario que vayas tu sola, Bella- dijo. Me apretó contra su costado, pero aun estando ligeramente más adelante que yo.

La puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe en ese momento. Cuando me giré para mirar vi como Carlisle y Esme salían también, reuniéndose con nosotros.

Me quedé quieta, atenta a cualquier pequeño sonido que pudiera escuchar.

Entonces, por fin, pude percibir un ralo sonido. Pisadas. Cada vez más fuertes. Se acercaban.

Demasiados fuertes para ser humanos comunes y corrientes, y demasiado suaves para ser algún tipo de animal.

-Vienen hacia nosotros- anunció Edward. Se giró rápidamente hacia mi- Bella, tienes que irte de aquí, regresa a casa y quédate allí hasta...-

-No. Me. Voy. A. Ir-articulé, separando las palabras-

Edward apretó los dientes y bufó, pero no dijo nada más.

Las pisadas se hicieron más fuertes.

No había tiempo que perder. Mi especialidad no eran los hombre lobo, nunca había peleado con uno, pero tampoco estaba en la calle. Tenía conocimientos básicos.

-Vale- dije apresuradamente- No soy una experta en esto, pero les daré una cuantas indicaciones para la pelea-

-No necesariamente habrá un enfrentamiento. - dijo Carlisle- Trataremos de evitarlo todo lo posible-

Edward y yo rodamos los ojos al mismo tiempo. Eso me hubiese resultado cómico en otra situación. Solo Carlisle podía decir eso, un comentario pacifista cuando estaba a punto de desatarse una pelea.

Estaba claro que los lobos venían hacia nosotros con un solo propósito : Acabar con nosotros. Matarnos. No venían a charlar sobre el clima, ni a tomar el te mientras discutíamos sobre el tratado. No. Ellos atacarían sin preguntar.

-Ellos no vienen pacíficamente, Carlisle- dijo Edward, confirmando mis pensamientos- También han identificado nuestro olor. No quieren vampiros aquí, ya que significaría poner en peligro su tribu.-

-¿Tienen conocimientos sobre el tratado que firmamos antiguamente?- preguntó Esme-

-Si- asintió Edward- Y el hecho de entramos a su territorio los a molestado aun más.- se giró hacia mi de nuevo- Bella ¿Estas segura…?-

-Si- corté. De aquí no me movía y nada me haría cambiar de opinión.

Edward suspiró.

-Ellos no saben que somos los mismos- continuó- Piensan que somos otros vampiros invadiendo sus tierras-

-¿Otros?- repitió Carlisle- Solo te vieron a ti. Bella es humana… aparentemente- agregó-

Yo le miré de nuevo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Ese es otro problema- Edward me miró de soslayo- Creen que Bella es una de nosotros-

Eso no me sorprendía, ya lo había supuesto. Claro ¿Qué humana anda con un vampiro? ¿Qué humana anda con un vampiro y lo hace escapar, llevándolo a jalones y protegiéndolo? Seguro habían visto mis desesperación por salir de allí cuando nos vieron. Mi miedo. No sabían que no temía por mi, sino por Edward.

-Bella- me llamó Carlisle- Tal vez si deberías irte de aquí- sugirió-

-¡¿Tu también?!- le pregunté, incrédula.

-El hecho de que los hombres lobo piensen que eres como nosotros te pone en peligro aun más.- me aclaró Edward- Te atacarán a ti también-

-¡Puedo defenderme!- repliqué.

-Bella, por favor, si aprecias un poco tu vida…-

-¡No me voy a ir!-

-Edward, es mejor que dejes de insistirle- intervino Carlisle, extrañamente calmado- No va a ceder. No puedes esperar tal cosa viniendo de Bella. Ella es la persona mas obstinada que he conocido… después de ti- Edward se le quedó viendo a su padre en shock.

-Te estas salvando desde hace rato, Carlisle- le dije, calmada, pero fulminándole con la mirada. Él se encogió y desvió la vista.

Las pisadas se hicieron más cercanas, no debían estar más lejos de un par de metros.

-Manténgase alejados de sus dientes, aunque no lo crean pueden arrancarles un miembro con ellos, y despedazarlos- indiqué rápidamente y en voz baja- Lo mismo con sus garras- vi como todos me miraban fijamente, sorprendidos de lo que les estaba diciendo- Traten de avanzar, o ir a los lados, nunca retrocedan, los acorralaran. Y probablemente intenten hacer eso- avancé, hasta quedar a la misma altura de Edward, que intentó mantenerme tras él pero yo le aparté- No dejen que se les acerquen mucho, y estén alertas, pueden saltar sobre ustedes en cualquier momento. En cuanto a ataques… No se mucho… Pueden morderlos, el veneno de los vampiros es mortal para ellos. También intenten romperles sus huesos, atrapándolos con sus brazos, así no podrán defenderse, luego acabarlos con…- me callé, estuve a punto de decirles que con una daga de especial de plata, esas que solo tenían los Caza licántropos- Eso es todo- finalicé de manera cortante, evitando contacto visual con alguno de ellos.

Me abofetee mentalmente ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan bocazas?

Pero ninguno de ellos tuvo tiempo de hacer alguna pregunta, porque ellos ya estaban aquí, podía sentirles atrás de los tupidos arboles. La noche se quedó extrañamente silenciosa. Hasta el canto de los grillos había desaparecido, también el lejano búho había dejado de ulular.

Era el silencio que procedía al estruendo.


	50. Cap 37: Noche Larga (Parte uno)

**Cap. 37: Noche Larga (Parte uno)**

Suspiré y me preparé mentalmente para lo que sería mi primer enfrentamiento con hombres lobo. Desee haber preguntado y tomado más clases sobre ellos, ahora me serviría de mucho. Aunque dudo que el entrenador Wilson, un antiguo cazador de licántropos, me hubiese dado más tips. Verán ¿Recuerdan lo que dije sobre el odio que hay entre los licántropos y los vampiros? Ya, pues esa enemistad también la hay entre las dos organizaciones. Si, se odian. Y digo se odian porque yo no me incluyo en esa ridícula pelea.

A unos metros se lograban divisar a seis enormes lobos y entre ellos un humano. Quizá el era el líder... O el alpha. Los lobos eran aproximadamente del tamaño de un caballo enorme, y de diferentes tonalidades en cuanto a su pelaje.

Conforme se acercaban, el líder comenzó a hablar.

-¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?-preguntó con voz ruda.

-Yo soy Carlisle Cullen y ellos son mi familia. No somos peligro si eso es lo que piensan. Nosotros no somos como los demás vampiros. No ponemos en riesgo a las personas, así que no deben preocuparse- dijo Carlisle, actuando como el líder y porta voz.

Otra vez Edward intentó ocultarme de la vista de los lobos, yo lo volví a apartar.

-Nosotros nunca confiaríamos en vampiros, se alimenten de humanos o no-dijo el alpha mientras que, como si concordaran con el, los demás lobos gruñían.

Uno de ellos gruñó en mi dirección. Yo le respondí con otro gruñido, lo cual me dejó perpleja. Estaba gruñendo mucho últimamente.

-Ya te lo había dicho antes, Carlisle, ellos no confían en nosotros y quieren que nos marchemos- dijo Edward en voz baja.

- Yo soy Sam Uley- se presentó- líder de la manada Quileute, nosotros nos encargamos de proteger nuestras tierras y nuestra tribu, erradicando a cualquier peligro que pueda presentarse tal como lo pueden ser ustedes .-

-Como ya les mencioné, nosotros respetamos la vida humana, no les haremos ningún daño-volvió a explicar Carlisle-

-No vamos a correr ningún riesgo-dijo el líder.

Entonces uno de los lobos se abalanzó sobre nosotros.

Directamente hacia Edward.

Gruñí otra vez, y antes de que el lobo pudiera hacerle algo, o Edward le hiciera algo al lobo, yo lo golpee de tal manera que salió disparado de vuelta a su manada, chocó contra un árbol y calló noqueado unos segundos en el suelo.

Pero era persistente.

Se levantó y me gruñó, preparándose, pretendiendo saltar en mi dirección esta vez.

Escuché otro gruñido atrás mío. Rápidamente Edward se puso delante de mi, cubriéndome con su cuerpo.

Dos lobos más se prepararon para atacar también, flanqueando a cada lado al lobo que atacó primero.

Vaya, eso es sorprendente, aunque no debería resultarme así, no después de haberla visto pelear con Tanya.

Me quedé en shock. ¿Qué era eso? Miré a los lados, nadie había pronunciado palabra, ni siquiera susurrado.

La comprendió me llegó como un baldazo de agua fría.

Nadie había hablado, solo lo había pensado.

Reconocí de quien era el pensamiento por el sonido de su voz. Era de Carlisle.

Intenté escuchar algo más, cualquier cosa, pero no pude.

-¡Suficiente!- gritó el líder. Los tres lobos gruñeron en protesta, pero no atacaron más.

-Edward, Bella- se limitó a decir Carlisle, extendiendo un brazo delante de nosotros.

Edward relajó su postura, pero seguía alerta al igual que yo. Siguió delante de mi en una posición protectora, hasta que yo le hice a un lado. No puso resistencia cuando lo aparté, por suerte, no quería ponerme a discutir delante de los metamorfos.

-Es evidente que no podemos convivir juntos, así que va a tener que irse-

Otra vez los lobos gruñeron, mostrando aprobación a lo que dijo su líder.

-No tenemos que marcharnos solo porque unos perros asquerosos nos lo piden- dije yo-

-Bella- me advirtió Carlisle.

Yo crucé los brazos e hice una mueca.

Pero mi intervención hizo que la atención de la manada se concentrara en mi. El líder me estudió atentamente durante un buen tiempo, en silencio, tanto que me empecé a incomodarme. Y molestarme. Sobre todo molestarme.

Escuché un gruñido bajo a mi lado. Era de Edward. Lo miré, arqueando una ceja. Él solo negó con la cabeza en mi dirección.

Hay que reconocerlo, está buena

Me paralicé ante aquel pensamiento, que por supuesto no era de Carlisle, ni de nadie que yo conozca. Su voz me era desconocida.

¿Qué hace con ellos? Eso no es natural. Y tampoco el hecho de que le haya pegado a Paul… Pero si eso no le importa a ella, le pediré salir… si es que no nos matamos los unos a los otros hoy.

No saldría contigo ni aunque me pusieran una pistola en la cabeza, quise responderle, pero me quedé callada.

Es todo un desperdicio, alguien como ella no merece andar con uno de esos monstruos. Y es obvio que está con el pelirrojo, por la manera de como lo defendió del ataque de Paul. Tal vez yo pueda hacerle cambiar de opinión, hasta ahora, ninguna chica me ha rechazado.

Mira quien habla, si él es otro monstruo. Y lo lamentaba mucho (nótese el sarcasmo) Pero yo sería la primera en mandarlo a volar.

Me pregunto qué es ella, no parece ser una vampira, pero tampoco es humana, ha tenido la suficiente fuerza para pegarle a Paul…¡Y que golpe! Cómo desearía tener una cámara filmadora en este momento… Bueno, no es que pudiera gravar algo en este estado...

Me sorprendí, era el único pensamiento que no le parecí "buena" o que no tenía intenciones de invitarme a salir. Hasta me pareció gracioso su ultimo comentario.

Chasquee los dedos.

-¿Se te perdió algo en mi cara o qué?- le dije al líder, molesta.

-No eres una de ellos- afirmó.- ¿Por qué la han traído aquí?¿Es una prueba de su abstinencia de la sangre humana o algo así?-preguntó, esta vez dirigiéndose a Carlisle-

-No, estoy aquí por voluntad propia- respondí por él.

-Y supongo que te aceptaron rápidamente viendo tus… habilidades- dijo la ultima palabra estudiándome detenidamente otra vez.- ¿Qué eres?- me preguntó-

Es por eso que la tienen con ellos, seguro les sirve de mucho en una pelea, chupasangres interesados ¡¿Pero qué se ha creído para pegarme?! ¡Nunca una chica lo ha hecho! … aunque se veía sexy enojada…

Y fue con ese ultimo pensamiento que exploté.

-Soy la chica que le parteará el trasero a tu manada en cuanto sigan teniendo esos pensamientos… repulsivos hacia mi- le respondí, diciendo lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

Ahora veo por qué Edward estaba gruñendo a mi lado, yo también tenía ganas de gruñir.

No, de gruñir no.

De matarles. Uno por uno.

Bien, mi trasero está a salvo entonces

Casi sonreí ante aquella voz juvenil. Me pregunté de quién sería.

Todos se quedaron mirándome en estado de shock, tanto los Cullen como los lobos. Los animales podían mostrar una extraña mueca de confusión.

Yo misma estaba en shock, no creía posible que mis poderes telepáticos estuvieran regresando.

Edward me dio una mirada interrogante. Yo articulé un "después" con los labios.

El líder no exigió una explicación a por qué sabía lo que pensaban sus chicos, solo se limitó a fulminarlos con la mirada.

-Bella está con mi hijo Edward- explicó Carlisle- La consideramos parte de nuestra familia- no pude evitar sonreír ante eso. Me consideraban parte de su familia.

-Ya veo- dijo secamente Sam.

-Si podemos llegar a un acuerdo, no tenemos que marcharnos- dijo Carlisle, retomando el tema principal- Ya hemos llegado a un acuerdo antes, no veo por qué no podemos hacer lo mismo ahora-

El líder se nos quedó mirando un buen rato otra vez.

-Así que ustedes son el famoso clan de los ojos amarillos.- dijo finalmente- Con los que el jefe, Ephraim Black, hizo un tratado. Tratado que su hijo rompió hoy al entrar en nuestras tierra-

-Fui yo la que insistió en ir- dije antes de que alguien dijera algo- No sabía nada del tratado, y que fuera su territorio. Por eso cuando los vimos, nos fuimos rápidamente de allí-

-Bella…- dijo Edward.

Le hice una seña con la mano para que se callara, y afortunadamente lo hizo.

Me fulminó con la mirada, yo no le hice caso. Continué:

-No teníamos intención de atacarles ni atacar a su gente. De ser así, ya lo habríamos hecho ¿No creen?- inquirí-

No respondieron. Y el que calla, otorga. Estábamos ganando.

-No queremos problemas. La irrupción a su territorio hoy fue un error, somos consientes de ello, pero no fue con malas intenciones. Bella solo pretendía conocer la playa de la que tanto le habían hablado sus amigos. Y mi hijo Edward no iba a dejarla ir sola- dijo Carlisle.

Supo utilizar muy bien el material que di, diciendo esas cosas.

¡Bien, Carlisle! Sabía que no me ibas a decepcionar.

-Yo, de haber sabido lo del tratado, no hubiese insistido en ir- agregué.

-Pero tu compañero si lo sabía- dijo el líder-

Retrocedí un paso y tomé la mano de Edward.

-Él es un poco sobreprotector conmigo, además no sabía que ustedes aun estaban aquí- respondí tranquilamente. -Pero ahora que sabemos que ustedes están aquí, no pisaremos sus tierras- aseguré-

-Considérenlo un tratado, que esta vez no romperemos de ninguna manera- agregó Carlisle- Nosotros nos mantenemos fuera de sus tierras, y si no les molesta ustedes también manténganse al margen de nuestro territorio. Si alguno de nosotros llegara a romper el tratado, seria libre de atacar .- sugirió-

El líder nos observó en silencio. Se lo estaba pensando.

Tres de los lobos gruñeron en desacuerdo, mientras que los otros tres se quedaron callados.

-Vale, aceptamos el acuerdo- dijo finalmente el líder. Suspiré con alivio.

Nos amenazaron, claro, diciendo que si esta vez incumplíamos el tratado nos atacarían sin preguntar ni dejarnos explicar. También dijeron que como yo era humana, aparentemente, podía ir a la reserva cuando quiera. Por supuesto que yo no iba a ir. No después de haber escuchado sus pensamientos… Lascivos . Imagínense como se pondrán cuando me vean sola. No es que les tenga miedo, lo que pasa es que probablemente yo los mate cuando me digan algo. Y eso rompería el tratado. Sin mencionar que Edward NUNCA me dejaría ir a la reserva sola, bueno, no es que me importara mucho su permiso si realmente quisiera ir.

Los lobos se fueron y todo se quedó silencio de nuevo. El alivio en el ambiente fue palpable.

Suspiré.

Vampiros, lobos.. ¿Qué aparecería más adelante?

-Menudo pueblo donde vine a parar- comenté en voz baja, causando que los demás rieran ligeramente.

Ninguno de nosotros dijo nada sobre el pasado acontecimiento, simplemente entramos en silencio a la casa cuando comprobamos que de verdad se habían ido y no iban a regresar.

Debía decir que esto había salido mejor de lo que pensaba.

Edward no dijo nada tampoco, no hizo ningún comentario sobre la intervención que hice, y eso era raro. Seguro iba a esperarse a que estuviéramos solos para que empezase con su sermón de las trescientas horas. Bueno, si fuera así, yo le iba a cortar su perorata, no estaba de humor para eso hoy.

-¿Haz cenado ya, Bella?- me preguntó Esme cuando entramos al comedor.

-No, no he comido- dije.

La verdad es que no estaba cenando mucho últimamente, solo cuando estaba en casa, y casi nunca paraba en ella. Ya se había hecho una costumbre, ni siquiera tenía hambre. De hecho... no tenía hambre casi nunca.

-¡Edward!- le regaño Esme- Recuerda que ella es humana, tienes que alimentarla-

Tal vez no fue su intención, pero me hizo sentir como si fuera la mascota nueva a la cual olvidaron darle de comer.

-Tienes razón. A veces olvido que no es como nosotros. Lo siento- se disculpó, bajando la vista.

-Está bien- le rodee el torso con un brazo- No tenía hambre- me encogí de hombros.

Después de una breve discusión sobre que debía alimentarme correctamente, discusión que participaron todos, Esme fue a la cocina a prepararme algo de cenar. No quise hacerle un desplante, así que acepté, aunque no tuviera hambre. Me sentí algo incomoda cuando me miraron fijamente, expectantes, hasta que terminara de comer. Sonrieron ampliamente cuando les dije que la comida estaba buena.

Me ofrecí a lavar los servicios pero Esme se negó e insistió en hacerlo ella así que yo aproveché para tomar el neceser que llevaba siempre en mi mochila y cepillarme los dientes. La postura maternal que mantenía Esme conmigo me resultaba extraña. La única persona que se comportaba de esa forma conmigo era mi abuelita, y eso era hace once años, me parecía raro que alguien, sobre todo ajena a mi familia, se comportara así conmigo.

Edward me había contado vagamente su historia. Supuestamente, se había caído de un acantilado. Yo no le creí, básicamente porque la gente no suele caerse de los acantilados así por así, como caerse de una bicicleta. Así que al final terminó contándome su verdadera historia, o al menos una pequeña parte. Fue muy triste. Ella se había lanzado del peñasco porque su bebe murió. Cuando la encontraron, la llevaron directo a la morgue, creyendo que estaba muerta, pero su corazón seguía latiendo, así que estaba viva, pero no por mucho. Fue cuando Carlisle la encontró, y la reconoció, resulta que la conocía con anterioridad por ella de joven se cayó de un árbol o algo así y la llevaron al hospital donde él estaba trabajando en ese tiempo. La convirtió y bueno, después de un tiempo se casaron. Habrá sido algo así como amor a primera vista, supongo.

Al final Edward decidió que era hora de llevarme a casa, porque era tarde. Yo le seguí el juego simulando un bostezo. Si, claro, yo estaba completamente segura de que solo se preocupaba por que yo durmiera bien. Pero seamos francos, el quería que estemos a solas para que me suelte su sermón de las cuatrocientas horas sobre lo peligroso que fue para mi echarme la culpa sobre la irrupción a la reserva donde estaban lo lobos.

-Adiós, Bella, esperamos verte más seguido de ahora en adelante- se despidió Esme, dándome un cariñoso abrazo-

-Por supuesto que regresaré, sobre todo después de haber visto su biblioteca- sonreí-

-Estaremos encantados de prestarte nuestros libros, Bella- sonrió Carlisle- Si quieres puedes llevarte algunos a casa-

-¿En serio?- pregunté, emocionada, dando un paso hacia delante.

Edward apretó ligeramente mi mano que tenía sujeta. Alguien estaba impaciente.

-Gracias por la oferta, pero mejor otro día, estoy muy cansada- dije, aun cuando me moría por regresar a esa biblioteca.

-Claro, cuando quieras-

-Nos veremos más tarde- se despidió Edward. Como siempre, el se iba al amanecer y luego regresaba- Carlisle, quiero discutir un pequeño tema contigo-

Carlisle asintió.

Iba a preguntarle sobre que iba eso, pero rápidamente lo entendí; iba a reclamarle por haberme seguido el juego en el casi enfrentamiento con los lobos.

El viaje hasta mi casa fue tranquilo, Edward no sacó a flote el tema durante el trayecto. Y yo tampoco, aunque lo estaba esperando, quería dejarle un par de cosas claras. En su lugar, nos la pasamos conversando temas sin importancia, del instituto, lo cerca que estaba para acabar el año escolar, el numero de veces que él se había graduado… El baile.

-Ya que no quieres ir al baile de fin de curso, he pensado en unas cuantas cosas que podemos hacer esa tarde- dijo , mientras pasaba a un auto con facilidad.

El automóvil me pareció conocido, pero no comente nada.

-Planes que no me piensas decir- dije.

-No, será una sorpresa- sonrió-

-¿Por que? No me gustan las sorpresas-

-Ya lo sé, por eso lo hago- se rió-

-Eres malo- le acusé mientras cruzaba los brazos y desviaba la vista.

-Vamos, no te enojes conmigo, al final siempre terminan gustándote mis sorpresas-

-Y a ti te va a caer tu sorpresa mientras sigas haciendo eso-

-¿Serías capas de golpearme?- me preguntó.

-No sabes de lo que soy capaz- respondí.

La frase me salió con más seriedad de lo que deseaba. Edward no pareció notarlo, y si lo hizo no dijo nada.

-El lunes cumplimos un mes de estar juntos- dijo de pronto, sonriendo ampliamente.

Aquello me sorprendió, no tenía ni idea de que es estuviera contando, al igual que yo. Bueno, al menos yo no era la única cursi que se acordaba los días y las fechas.

-No creí que tu también estuvieses contando- le dije-

-¿Cómo no hacerlo? Fue el día en que aceptaste ser mi novia, y el más feliz de mi existencia-

Sonreí ampliamente y tomé su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. Normalmente Edward era el que tomaba mi mano, y mi iniciativa me sorprendió. A él pareció gustarle, porque sonrió aun más cuando vio nuestras manos unidas, con ese adorable brillo en los ojos. Llevó mi mano a sus labios y la besó suavemente. Todo eso sin siquiera desestabilizar el automóvil, claro.

-¿No me vas a preguntar en que consiste mi plan para este lunes?- me preguntó, sonriendo ladeadamente.

-¿Para que? No me lo vas a decir- respondí-

-No puedes saber si te lo diré o no, no me los has preguntado-

-Pues no pienso hacerlo- dije firmemente.

-Bueno, allá tu…-

Giré la cabeza para mirar por la ventanilla del auto, intentando distraerme y pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera en lo que Edward tenía preparado para el lunes.

Pero no tuve éxito.

La curiosidad me carcomía.

¡No lo hagas! Me grité a mi misma cuando estuve a punto de preguntarle. Apreté fuertemente los dientes y me obligué a permanecer callada, o al menos de no preguntarle.

Edward se rió entre dientes cuando me vio tamborilear nerviosamente los dedos sobre mi muslo. Bufé. Me moría de la curiosidad y él lo sabía.

-Está bien ¡Está bien!- exploté, no pudiendo aguantar más- ¿Qué tienes planeado?-le pregunté-

-No te lo voy a decir-

Cerré mi mano derecha en un puño y la sostuve fuertemente sobre mi muslo, para no impactarla contra su cara con toda la fuerza que poseía.

Mi instinto decía ¡Pégale, pégale!

Pero mi otra parte, la sensata, me decía que me calmara, el solo quería ser detallista conmigo.

Me controlé y le hice caso a mi parte prudente. Solo porque se trataba de Edward, y no quería herirle.

-Idiota- me limité a decirle, apretando los dientes.

Edward se rió.

Yo no pude evitarlo y le pequé en su hombro, no fuerte, por supuesto.

Él se rió aun más, sin verse afectado por mi golpe.

Me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado a mi casa cuando estacionó el auto y apagó el motor.

-¡Argh!- grité- ¡¿Por qué eres tan… tan…?!-

-¿Interesante?¿Encantador? ¿A…?-

-¡Exasperante!- le grité.

En serio, estaba a punto de jalarme los cabellos de la pura desesperación y rabia.

Pero él no se molestó. Ni siquiera cuando le volví a pegar, esta vez empleando regular fuerza. No. Edward se rió, como si en lugar de insultarle estuviera diciendo algo gracioso.

Al final, cuando logré calmarme, y cuando sus risas se apagaron, puso su mano sobre la mía y la acarició suavemente. Sus ojos dorados me atraparon, y me sentí desfallecer cuando con su mano libre acarició mi mejilla.

¡No! Me grité, no puedes caer en sus encantos, no ahora, después, ahora es tiempo de estar enojada.

Pero cuanto me dijo:

-Te amo-

Mirándome con esos ojos que hacían que me derritiera, estuve perdida.

Y lo estuve aún más cuando sus labios tocaron los míos.

-También te amo- le dije cuando nos separamos, y yo pude recuperarme y tomar aire- Aunque seas desesperante a veces-

Edward se rió.

-Lo se- dijo- Al igual que yo amo verte enojada, pareces un gatito enfurruñado, y es adorable-

Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Típico.

Bajamos del auto, el como siempre primero para abrirme la puerta. Amaba los pequeños detalles que él tenía conmigo.

Nos detuvimos cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi casa.

-Volveré en unos minutos- me prometió, besando mi mejilla.

Esa era la rutina de todos los días. Él se iba para dejar su auto, y luego regresaba, para luego irse muy temprano para recoger su auto y llevarme al instituto.

-No tienes que irte- susurré, poniendo mis manos en su cuello.

-Si, si tengo- susurró, besando mi mandíbula.- ¿Qué dirán tus vecinos cuando vean mi auto aun estacionado aquí, a media noche?-

-No lo sé, ni me interesa- respondí.

Y de verdad, no me interesaba, lo único que me importaba ahora era que continuara con los besos que repartía a lo largo de mi cuello.

Sentí a Edward sonreí contra mi piel.

-¿Sabes, Bella?- inquirió.

-¿Uhmm?- musité, con los ojos cerrados.

-A mi tampoco me importa-

Y, sin previo aviso ascendió rápidamente, abandonando mi cuello, para besarme. La sensación de su boca sobre la mía era increíble. Dulce. Adictiva. Definitivamente nunca me cansaría de eso. ¡Dios! Todo parecía darme vueltas mientras sentía como sus manos se deslizaba lentamente por mi cintura, atrayéndome más hacia él. Enredé mis dedos en su cabello y tiré de él, necesitándolo aun más cerca…

-Buenas noches- dijo al alguien-

Nos separamos al mismo tiempo, jadeantes, para encontrarnos con la mirada reprobatoria de la Sra. Anderson, mi vecina. Su casa era la más próxima a la mía.

Decir que quería morirme era poco.

Había estado tan distraída que había olvidado por completo que aún estábamos en la calle.

Edward comenzó a toser, supongo que tratando de disimular, pero yo simplemente la miré, aún sintiendo como mi pecho subía y bajaba evidenciando mi estado, y provocando que esa pobre mujer abriera los ojos de par en par acusadoramente al reconocerme.

Claro, quien iba a creer que Bella Swan, la tranquila e inocente chica que bebió té y comió galletas en su casa, fue pillada infraganti de noche en la puerta de su casa en pleno besuqueo con un chico.

Edward rodeó mi cintura y me atrajo levemente hacia él, ya que al parecer me había quedado petrificada antes la mirada reprobatoria de la señora.

- Buenas noches - respondimos los dos al unísono.

Saqué rápidamente las llaves de la casa y la abrí rápidamente, aun con las manos temblándome, sintiendo la mirada de la señora clavada en mi espalda.

Edward y yo entramos. La puerta hizo un sonido sordo al cerrarse.

Entonces él rompió a reír, mientras yo lo fulminaba con la mirada con ganas de estrangularlo.

- ¡Dios! - dijo entre risas - Te juro que por un momento me sentí como un verdadero adolescente siendo pillado en una situación comprometedora con su novia - dijo divertidamente-

- Tú… Tú…- comencé a decirle mientras le clavaba el dedo índice en su pecho- ¡Cómo te atreves a reírte!… En mi vida he pasado tanta vergüenza - le reproché.

Él dejó de reír mientras levantaba las manos en señal de rendición.

-Lo siento, pero tú tienes la culpa de ser tan tentadora, sobre todo cuando tus mejillas se ponen de ese hermoso color rosa- pasó un dedo por mi mejilla, que estaba sonrojada- Además tu dijiste que no te importaba-

-¡Que vieran tu auto allí afuera, no que nos vieran a nosotros!- cerré los ojos y negué con la cabeza- ¿Sabes? Voy a darme una ducha.-

-Está bien, yo iré a dejar mi auto-

-Creí que te quedarías- musité, triste.

-No después de lo que pasó.- me explicó- Ahora la señora estará pendiente, mirando por su ventana, y si no me ve salir…-

-Ya, vale, entiendo- suspiré y me giré- Nos vemos dentro de un rato, entonces-

-Ni siquiera notarás mi ausencia. Cuando salgas de la ducha, allí estaré- hizo que me girara hacia él y me dio un beso en la frente.


	51. Cap 37: Noche larga (Parte dos)

**Cap. 37: Noche larga (Parte dos)**

Salgo de la ducha y me envuelvo en una toalla. Suspiro, siento como el agua caliente ha relajado todos y cada uno de mis músculos. Me tomé mi tiempo para secarme el cabello y el cuerpo. Iba a ponerme mi pijama, pero recordé que no la había traído, así que me puse la bata de baño y salí. Tomé una pijama limpia de mi armario, una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones de algodón, y me dispuse a regresar al baño.

-Me gusta el orden de tus cuadernos, y los colores que empleas en ellos- dijo una voz en la oscuridad.

El corazón me da un vuelco y me giro de un salto, apretando la ropa doblada contra mi pecho. Edward estaba allí, sentado tranquilamente en mi cama, ojeando unos de mis cuadernos. Me sorprendí al verlo en mi habitación, no lo había oído llegar.

Recuerdo que, cuando era más pequeña, solía asustar a la gente. Decían que parecía un fantasma, andando de un lugar a otro sin hacer ruido. Yo me reía cuando eso pasaba. Bueno, esa costumbre aun no ha cambiado.

Y supongo que me merezco el susto.

Pensé que se iba a tardar más en regresar, al parecer se apresuró. Eso o yo me tardé mucho en la ducha. Es por eso que ahora siempre procuro vestirme en el baño y no en mi cuarto.

-Gracias- dije, mi voz sonó un poco distorsionada por el reciente susto.

Sostuve con una mano mi pijama y la otra me la llevé a mi pecho, frotándolo ligeramente. Mi corazón aun latía algo rápido.

-Es un poco extraño, no lo había notado hasta ahora- pasó la hoja- Se parece más a un libro ilustrado que a un cuaderno-

Bajé la vista y sentí como mis mejillas se tornaban rosas.

-Ehh.. Si… Bueno, siempre he pensado que, cuanto más ordenado y vistoso esté, resulta más fácil estudiar.-

He pensado así desde que puedo recordar, hasta ahora, aunque ya no me moleste por estudiar tanto como antes. Ahora solo repaso y hago la tarea cuando tengo que hacerlo. Que les digo, tengo buena memoria. Pero aun así, se ha quedado la vieja costumbre.

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho que amo la forma en que piensas?- preguntó, alzando la vista de mi cuaderno para mirarme-

Me volví a sonrojar.

-No- respondí.- Pero no entiendo por qué.

-No piensas igual que los demás, y eso me gusta.- sonrió- Me desconcierta frecuentemente, pero me gusta-

Y ahí estaba, me volvía a mirar de esa manera que me hacía sentir mareada.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que aquí el extraño eres tu, te gustan las cosas raras- dije.

Edward se rió.

-¿Lo ves? Siempre sorprendiéndome con tus respuestas y acciones-

Se levantó y dejó cuidadosamente mi cuaderno encima de la cama, para luego girarse y acercarse a mi de una manera inusualmente lenta.

El sonido sordo de la ropa al caerse me sobresaltó un poco.

Escuché a Edward reírse entre dientes mientras se agachaba para recoger mi pijama.

-Toma- me la tendió. Yo la cogí rápidamente- Pareces un poco… abatida ¿Estas bien?- me preguntó.

-Si- dije rápidamente- Ya… regreso-

Me di media vuelta hacia el baño y entré, cerrando la puerta tras de mi. Fui al lavado para humedecerme la cara, tratando de despejarme. No tuve éxito, me seguí sintiendo extrañamente extraña.

Y vamos otra vez con la rara combinación de palabras.

En ese momento fui consiente por primera vez de que estuve prácticamente sin nada de ropa en la misma habitación que Edward, solo cubierta por la bata. Traté de no pensar mucho en eso.

La sensación de abatimiento no desapareció, así que desistí de echarme agua y me puse mi pijama.

Pijama ¿Por qué se me cayó? No recordaba haberla soltado. Si no fuera por el sonido, ni lo habría notado.

Negué con la cabeza. Creo que estaba pensando demasiado últimamente en el por qué de las cosas.

Cuando abrí la puerta del baño me encontré con Edward sentado de nuevo, pero esta vez en el sillón que estaba al lado de la ventana. También vi que estaba mirando otra vez mi cuaderno.

-Así que sigues mirando…-

-¿Tu dibujaste esto?- me preguntó sin mirarme, interrumpiéndome. Parecía asombrado-

Me acerqué a él para ver de que hablaba. Cuando lo hice me encontré con un bosque, el que se encuentra al lado del instituto para ser exactos, dibujado con lápiz en la ultima hoja del cuaderno.

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no me había desecho de ese dibujo?

Me sonrojé, por enésima vez en esa noche. Me alegré de estar parada atrás de Edward, así no podría verme.

-Eh… Si, yo lo dibujé- dije, muriéndome de la vergüenza.- Fue en la hora del almuerzo. -

Recuerdo ese día. Fue uno de los primeros días de instituto. Me había cansado del parloteo de Jessica, de las miradas constantes de los demás... No hacía tanto frió así que decidí salir y sentarme un rato fuera, sola, en las mesas de picnic. Dibujar, por alguna extraña razón, siempre me relajaba. Me calmaba. Tanto como leer o escuchar música. No tenía nada a la mano más que mis cuadernos así que por eso lo dibujé allí. Me había olvidado por completo de ese dibujo.

Para mi, estaba horrible, creo que era el peor dibujo que había hecho en toda mi vida, ni siquiera estaba terminado, pero a Edward parecía fascinarle.

-¿Qué haces?-me preguntó cuando le quité el cuaderno.

-Voy a arrancar la hoja y tirarla- respondí.

Tomé la hoja, separándola de las demás, y empecé a tirar de ella.

-¡No!- dijo, arrebatándomelo de las manos y pegándolo protectoramente contra su pecho-

-¿Por qué?- pregunté, sorprendida de su reacción.

-Bella, no puedes tirar esto a la basura- dijo.

-¿Por qué no? Es horrible, y ni siquiera está terminado-

Me acerqué a él, pretendiendo quitárselo, pero él se apartó, aun abrazando mi cuaderno como si fuera un bebé.

-No está horrible- dijo apreciándolo una vez más-

¿Lo decía en serio o solo por no hacerme sentir mal?

-Edward, dame eso- le dije, estirando la mano hacia él.

-No si piensas tirarlo-

-Oh, vamos, dámelo- volví a insistir.

-No.

Rodee los ojos y suspiré.

-Muy bien, has lo que quieras- dije, dándole la espalda y caminando hacia la cama.

No importaba. No era para tanto. Solo era un tonto, feo, e incompleto dibujo. Después de todo, él seguro se lo llevaría y lo guardaría ¿Verdad? Lo más probable era que se llevara el dibujo y lo tirara por ahí, y que todo esto solo era para hacerme sentir mejor.

-¿Puedo llevármelo, entonces?- me preguntó.

-Claro- asentí de espaldas.

-Que bueno, porque pienso enmarcarlo y ponerlo en mi habitación-

Me encogí de hombros y me senté en el filo de la cama, cruzando las piernas y agitando mi pie distraídamente.

-Como quieras-

Eso tampoco me preocupaba. No es como si entrara un montón de gente a su habitación.

Edward sonrió ampliamente.

-No, espera, mejor no-cambió de parecer.

Aquello no me molestó, se había dado cuenta por fin de que mi dibujo estaba horrible y eso era bueno. Sonreí.

-Lo pondré en el salón principal- levantó mi cuaderno con las dos manos como si quisiera apreciarlo mejor.

Mi sonrisa desapareció por completo.

Vale, que lo ponga en su habitación era aceptable. Queda en el tercer piso y nadie entra en ella. Y si lo hicieran, no notarían el dibujo.

Pero que lo ponga en la sala era otra cosa. Carlisle y Esme lo verían ¿Y si, por alguna extraña razón, tenían visitas? ¡Esas personas también verían mi ridículo dibujo sin terminar! Me estremecí con solo pensarlo. Ya había pasado bastante vergüenza cuando Edward lo vio, no iba a dejar que alguien más lo vea.

-¡Dame ese dibujo!- grité, levantándome de un salto.

-¿Por qué? Tu dijiste que podía llevármelo- dijo tranquilamente.

-No importa lo que dije ¡Dámelo!- le pedí de nuevo.

-¿Piensas romperlo y tirarlo a la basura?- inquirió.

-¡Si!-

-Entonces no te lo daré-

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Dámelo!

-No.

-Es mío ¡Dámelo!

-No, tu me lo regalaste. Ahora es mío-

¡Maldición! ¿Es que simplemente no podía darme el puñetero cuaderno?

Suspiré, tratando de calmarme.

-Bien. Tienes hasta la cuenta de tres para que me entregues ese maldito dibujo- le dije.

Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho.

-Uno…- comencé.

Edward me miró y se encogió de hombros, como si no le importase.

-Dos…-

Él no se movió. Acunó el cuaderno contra su pecho y me miró de manera desafiante.

Tardé en decir el definitivo tres, dándole más tiempo, por si se arrepentía de ultimo momento y me lo daba voluntariamente. Nada.

-Tres-

Bien. Que conste que se lo advertí.

Pero entonces él, adivinando mis intenciones, salió corriendo por la puerta de mi habitación, desapareciendo en la oscuridad. Yo corrí tras él, por supuesto. ¿En serio creía que se iba a librar de mi y salirse con la suya?¡Pues que equivocado estaba!

Y así es como, en los siguientes quince minutos nos la pasamos corriendo de un lado a otro por la casa. Edward escapando de mi y yo intentado atraparlo para que me de él dibujo. Tratábamos de hacer el menor ruido posible, sobre todo yo, que casi tiré y rompí un florero en la persecución. Lo hacíamos por la señora Sra. Anderson, que muy probablemente siga alerta, aun cuando haya visto a Edward marcharse con su auto. Desde el momento que nos vio besándonos afuera iba a estarme vigilando todo el tiempo.

Al final, pude atrapar a Edward cuando regresó a mi habitación. Me lacé sobre él, así como hizo en el bosque y caímos los dos en mi cama, que para mi sorpresa y alivio no se rompió.

-Ahora si, dame ese dibujo- le exigí, alzando el brazo para alcanzar mi cuaderno y a la vez tratando de liberar mi cintura de su brazo.

-¿Sigues pensado en tirarlo a la basura?-me preguntó, moviendo el brazo de un lado a otro cada vez que quería agarrar el cuaderno.

Iba a responderle que si, pero entonces mi celular empieza a sonar. Edward trató de escapar cuando fui coger el teléfono.

-¡Tu no te me escapas!- le advertí a la vez presionaba el botón de contestar.

_-¿Bella?-_

Cerré fuertemente los ojos al escuchar la irritante voz de Jessica Stanley.

¿Era necesario la llamada de ella para malograr la noche?

Vi a Edward fruncir el ceño cuando abrí los ojos.

-Hola, Jess- saludé lo más amable que pude. -¿Qué pasa?¿A que se debe tu llamada nocturna?-

-_¿Con quien estas?_- me preguntó, ignorando por completo mis preguntas.

¡Rayos! Había oído la advertencia que le di a Edward.

-Con nadie ¿Por qué?- me hice la desentendida.

_-Escuché que le hablabas a alguien-_ dijo_-Es Edward, ¿verdad?¡Es él! ¡Está ahí! ¡Es verdad eso que entra a tu habitación todas las noches! ¡Tienes que con…!-_

-¡Espera, espera!- le corté rápidamente, antes de que continúe con sus preguntas- No hay nadie conmigo, y menos Edward- le aseguré. Me alegré de que mis mentiras aun sirvieran con los humanos.

_-¿Y donde está él?-_

-Uh… en su casa, durmiendo, supongo- dije.-

¿A ella que le importaba el lugar donde esté?

_-¿Entonces a quien le dijiste "Tu no te me escapas"?_- inquirió-

Me tomó un segundo inventarme una mentira.

-Eh… Se lo dije al gato que se coló en mi habitación por la ventana que dejé abierta-

Vale, he de admitir que no es una mentira super creativa, pero es bastante creíble. Eso puede pasar. Me ha pasado unas cuantas veces.

Edward me miró, arqueando una ceja.

_-Un gato_- dijo Jessica.

-Si-

_-¿Y como es?-_

¿En serio tiene que preguntar las características?

-Oh, el es…- miré unos segundos a Edward y luego miré la pared cuando dije- Feo. Si. Muy feo-

_-¿Feo?-_ repitió.

-Si, ya sabes, un gato callejero. Le falta pelo en algunas partes, una pata la tiene mal, y su ojo derecho está…-

_-Esta bien, entiendo-_ me cortó, pareciendo asqueada.

-Si. Justamente ahora le iba a dar algo de comer, el pobre está muy flaco…-

_-Ajá ¿Sabes? Te llamo luego. Seguro estas ocupada atendiendo al pobre gato-_

-Si, me da mucha lastima-

_-Ajá, bueno, adiós...-_

-Hablamos después- me despedí y colgué-

Suspiré y dejé el celular encima de mi mesa de noche.

-Que pesada- murmuré, dejándome caer sobre el pecho de Edward.

-Así que un gato feo…- dijo él.

Levanté la cabeza y lo miré.

-¿No pensaras que hablaba ti?- no dijo nada- Solo estaba inventando una excusa. De haber estado comparándote, le hubiera dicho otra cosa.-

-¿Qué era un gato vampiro, con super fuerza, velocidad, y que además poseía el don de leer la mente?-

Me reí, de repente imaginándome a un gato con los colmillo salidos y todas las características que dijo.

-No, que era el gato más hermoso de la tierra-

Le di un beso en la mejilla y él sonrió. Le revolví el cabello como si se tratase de una mascota. Reí cuando imitó el ronroneo de un gato.

-Oye ¿Qué hacíamos antes de que Jessica llamara?- pregunté, después de unos segundos de cómodo silencio.

Él también parecía haberlo olvidado, ya que no respondió nada en un buen rato.

-Humm … Nos estábamos peleando por el dibujo- dijo.

-Ah, cierto.

Y entonces continuamos. Yo insistiendo en que me el dibujo y él rehusándose a dármelo. No se como no nos caímos al suelo o se rompió la cama de tanto que nos movíamos. Varias veces estuve a punto de alcanzarlo y quitarle el cuaderno, pero él se me escapaba. Y el hecho de que tenga un brazo alrededor de mi cintura dificultaba las cosas.

Al final opté por una medida desesperada. La misma que recurrí cuando estuve a punto de perder en la carrera de ese día en el bosque.

En vez de esforzarme por estirarme e intentar quitarle el cuaderno, estiré un poco el cuello para llegar a sus labios y lo besé.

Mi repentino beso lo sorprendió, sin duda, pero Edward me respondió, bajando la guardia y dejándome fácil alcanzar el cuaderno y quitárselo.

Estiré el brazo, con intención de hacerlo... pero lo único que agarró mi mano fue su cabello, enredando mis dedos en el.

Y toda idea o pensamiento que no fueran Edward y el beso, se disipó en un segundo.

Escuché un sonido, como si algo se cayese, pero no me importó.

Me apoyé en la cama con una mano, justo a lado de la cabeza de Edward, y la otra la puse en su nuca, atrayéndolo hacia mi, enredando mis dedos en su sedoso cabello. También él enredó sus dedos en mi cabello, acercándome, haciendo lo mismo que yo.

Otro ligero sonido se oyó a lo lejos.

Sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrerme todo el cuerpo cuando sentí los dedos de Edward acariciar suavemente la parte baja de mi espalda, por debajo de mi camiseta. Y no era por el frió precisamente.

Un fuerte estruendo hizo que nos separáramos al mismo tiempo.

Nos miramos, algo jadeantes, y en silencio por barios segundos. Otro fuerte ruido nos hizo reaccionar. Y fue cundo me di cuenta que eran esos fuertes sonidos.

Truenos.

Me estremecí.

Tranquila, me dije a mi misma, solo son truenos. ¡Ni se te ocurra ponerte a temblar delante de Edward! ¿Pero cómo hace uno para calmarse cuando el más estúpido de tus miedos está, literalmente, justo afuera de tu ventana?

Si, le tenía miedo a los truenos. Patético, lo sé. ¿Cómo podía temerle a un estúpido trueno?

Aun estaba encima de él, así que me bajé rápidamente y me acomodé a su lado, abrazando su torso y apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

Vi como estiraba el brazo hacia el suelo y recogía algo. Era mi cuaderno. Eso era el objeto que escuché caerse. No intenté quitárselo esta vez.

-¿Puedo llevármelo? Lo guardaré en un lugar seguro para que nadie lo vea-

-Si, pero no se lo vayas a enseñar a alguien- le advertí-

-Lo prometo- dijo.

Asentí y dejé caer mi cabeza de nuevo en el pecho de Edward. Él me cubrió con el edredón y me dio un cariñoso beso en la frente.

Suspiré, feliz. Creyendo que los relámpagos se habían ido.

Pero como siempre, la suerte no estaba de mi parte.

Acerqué más las mantas, viendo al relámpago cruzar el cielo. Mi pulso se aceleró cuando el trueno rugió fuera de mi ventana. Oculté la cara en el pecho de Edward y cerré los ojos, tarareando una canción mentalmente.

Algunos podrían decir que era infantil, dieciocho años y todavía le tenía miedo a los truenos.

Pero era mi miedo irracional, por lo tanto mi problema, e iba a lidiar con el como yo quiera.

Contuve mi chillido cuando el destello de un relámpago fue acompañado por el trueno, toda una hazaña si me preguntan, pero no pude hacer nada para que mi corazón no se acelerara.

Edward me acercó con más fuerza a él y dejó de jugar con mi cabello, en lugar de eso envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi cuerpo.

Bien.

Si se había dado cuenta, no iba a decir nada.

Sin humillaciones.

Genial.

Otro trueno.

Esta vez no pude contener mi grito.

Y él no pudo contener su risa.

Vampiro estúpido.

-¿Le tienes miedo a los truenos, Bella?- preguntó con suavidad.

No podía decirle que no. No después de haber gritado como una niña de cinco años.

-Sabes-comenzó a decir, con una sonrisa en su voz- el trueno no puede hacerte daño.

-Claro, eso lo dices ahora, pero ¿qué pasa cuando este se manifiesta en un monstruo grande y aterrador y viene por nosotros? -me defendí.

Sí, lo sé, suena loco. No es como si en realidad pensara que eso podría suceder.

-Hmm… ¿qué tipo de monstruo?- preguntó.

-Cualquier tipo - le respondí al instante.

-¿Cómo un vampiro?- cuestionó.

Rodee los ojos.

-En caso de que no lo hayas notado, no le tengo miedo a los vampiros- murmuré con tranquilidad, justo antes de pegar otro chillido ante el repentino trueno.

Edward rió de nuevo y se movió para recostar su cabeza en la almohada, hice lo mismo, moviéndome a su lado y abrazándolo como si fuese un oso de peluche.

-¿Alguna vez le has tenido miedo a los vampiros, amor? -preguntó casualmente, haciendo trazos perezosos con las yemas de sus dedos en el brazo que había pasado por su pecho.

-No - le respondí con toda sinceridad- En realidad, nunca prestaba atención a nada que tuviera que ver con los vampiros ni esas cosas, antes.-

-¿En serio? - parecía sorprendido.

-Sí, quiero decir, sabía de todos los mitos comunes y esas cosas. Pero nunca fui ni busqué hasta dar con películas de vampiros ni nada. Así que no, nunca le he temido a los vampiros.-

Bueno, la ultima parte no era tan cierta. Yo tuve miedo de los vampiros ese día donde uno de ellos quiso matarme, después de hacer asesinado a mi madre. Aunque no lo aparenté, tuve miedo.

Vi el destelló de un relámpago iluminar la habitación. Edward frotó suaves círculos en mi espalda mientras el trueno retumbaba.

-¿Entonces como es que sabes tantas cosas sobre nosotros?-

Porque soy una cazavampiros, Edward, y justamente me han enviado aquí para llevarte con ellos. Pero, como me he enamorado locamente de ti no te entregaré a ellos, así que puedes estar tranquilo.

-Mi vida cambio drásticamente desde que murió mamá. Digamos que… me junté con gente que sabía ciertas cosas-me limité a contestar. Esa respuesta no era del todo falsa.

-¿Y ellos como saben sobre nosotros?-

Suspiré, de pronto preguntándome lo mismo.

-Buena pregunta- susurré.

-¿No lo sabes?-me preguntó-

-No-

Era verdad, nunca nos lo habían dicho y tampoco nosotros habíamos preguntado. Es extraño si te pones a pensarlo. La fuente de información, nuestras armas y pociones, el sospechoso enorme castillo en medio de la nada… ¿Cómo habían logrado todas esas cosas? Sabía que la organización era muy antigua, pero aun así…

La conversación que tuve con D cuando ella me hablaba frecuentemente vino a mi mente ese momento.

_-¿Por qué hablas así de la organización?-pregunté, mientras caminaba de un lugar a otro en la cocina, ya que estaba preparando mi cena._

_-Ah, Bella, no sabes absolutamente nada de ellos…- dijo D- Son tan oscuros y retorcidos como los seres que cazan-_

_-Claro que no, ellos son buenos-_

_¿Cómo se atrevía a compararles con los vampiros?_

_Escuché a D reírse. Su fuerte carcajada me sobresaltó._

_-Mi pequeña e inocente Bella- suspiró, aun riéndose.- Déjalo, eres lista, algún día tu misma te vas a dar cuenta de la verdad. Y cuando eso pase, vas a odiarlos y térnele la misma repulsión que yo les tengo. No son las santas palomitas que tu crees que son-_

En ese entonces, no presté mucha atención a lo que dijo, pero ahora sabiendo todo que planeaban hacerme…

-Es un poco irónico, ¿no crees? - continuó la conversación, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

-¿Qué es irónico? -murmuré.

Él se rió entre dientes.

-Nunca prestaste ni la menor atención a los vampiros y ahora eres novia de uno.-

Reí.

-Si, supongo que es irónico- coincidí.

Más de lo que él pensaba...

Bostecé, repentinamente cansada.

-Estás cansada - afirmó.

-Algo -le contesté.

-Deberías dormir.-

-No puedo.- dije.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó.

Como si aclarara mi punto, un trueno de repente rugió en lo alto y salté un poco en sus brazos.

-Sólo cierra los ojos, amor, y trata de no pensar en ello.-

Comenzó a tararear, todavía frotando en círculos mi espalda. No creí que nada consiguiera hacerme dormir en esta situación, pero Edward y mi canción de cuna lo logaron, incluso sobre los sonidos de los truenos.

**(Narradora)**

-Vale, cierra los ojos- dijo D, colocándose al lado de A y poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros- Hoy vamos a trabajar con el clima-

A asintió y cerró los ojos tal y como D le ordenó.

-Ahora concéntrate-

D se alejó unos pasos de ella y la observó.

-Bien, ahora dime ¿Qué sientes?-preguntó.

-¿Debería sentir algo?-preguntó A.

D puso los ojos en blando.

-Por supuesto, y si no sientes nada quiere decir que no te estás concentrando- dijo D.

-Si me estoy concentrado- replicó A.

-¡Pues no lo suficiente!- le gritó D.

A abrió los ojos y retrocedió varios pasos, asustada.

D aspiró fuertemente, en un intento de calmarse.

-Está bien, cambiemos de método, este no está funcionando- dijo mucho más calmada.

Se acercó de nuevo a A, quien retrocedió un paso, intimidada, pero luego dejó que se le acercara.

-Vuelve a cerrar los ojos- dijo en voz baja- Y vacía tu mente. No pienses en nada. -

A asintió lentamente y cerró los ojos, obedeciéndole.

D volvió a apartarse un poco de A y la miró, a la espera de un positivo resultado.

En este ultimo mes, aparte de hacer pequeñas salidas al exterior para averiguar algunas cosas, D había estado enseñándole a A todo lo que sabía y había aprendido durante estos años por si sola. No era mucho, pero lo suficiente para que pueda defenderse ella y sobre todo, a Bella. Como dijo anteriormente, había desistido a su plan de venganza, pero no a seguir protegiéndola. Desde aquel ultimo doloroso traslado, se había prometido a si misma no volver a dejar que haya otro. Iba a proteger a Bella. A cualquier costo. Por eso debía estar siempre alerta, y eso no era el trabajo de uno solo.

Necesitaba la ayuda de A.

Era por eso que la estaba entrenado, o eso intentaba, para que le ayudase. D no era precisamente alguien que tuviera mucha paciencia ni dotes para enseñar, o ganas, pero no tenía otra opción.

Y tampoco A era precisamente una alumna ejemplar.

Había pasado dos semanas y a lo mucho que había llegado era a mover algún objeto, y tenía que ser bastante pequeño para que lo haga.

A la tercera semana A logró mover perfectamente un objeto de regular tamaño.

Y la cuarta, por fin pudo levantar y mover algo de gran tamaño, casi sin dificultad.

D por supuesto había perdido la paciencia, se había desesperado, gritado, pateado el suelo, jalado los cabellos, suspirado, pero al final consiguió que A aprendiera.

Aparte de eso habían estado practicando con cosas pequeñas, como leer y controlar mentes, o acciones. Ese tipo de cosas.

Ahora le tocaba controlar el clima.

Una sonrisa se extendió lentamente por el rostro de A.

-Siento algo- dijo, aun con los cerrados.

-Por fin- dijo D, mirando hacia arriba como si agradeciese al cielo- ¿Qué sientes?-

A se quedó callada, buscando la forma de expresar con palabras lo que sentía.

-Siento un extraño cosquilleo… Una pequeñísima electricidad emanando del cielo…-

-Sientes eso porque habrá una tormenta esta noche- dijo D con una sonrisa, acercándose a ella y poniendo sus oscuras manos sobre sus hombros- Muy bien, felicitaciones-

A sonrió ampliamente y abrió los ojos.

-¿Eso quiere decir que lo he conseguido?-preguntó, emocionada.

-No. Aun no.- Respondió D, con voz dura y dejando de sonreír.- Cierra otra vez los ojos, no hemos terminado- le ordenó.

La sonrisa de A se transformó en una mueca de tristeza, pero hizo caso a lo que le dijo.

-Ahora que lo sientes, trata de mantenerlo, de llamarlo. Visualiza la tormenta, los rayos, la lluvia. Has que salga de tu mente y sea real. Se la tormenta-

A hizo un asentimiento y se esforzó por hacer lo que le indicó D.

Pasaron los minutos y nada pasó.

A abrió los ojos y bajó la vista, soltando un suspiro desilusionado.

-No te agobies, yo tampoco lo logré a la primera- le dijo D, con voz tranquila.

Miró desde la pantalla al cielo oscurecido, pero sin ningún cambio o indicio de una tormenta.

-No se como lo hiciste- suspiró A- A ti nadie te enseñó nada-

D sonrió de manera enigmática.

-Es cierto, yo no tuve a nadie que me enseñara- dijo D con la mirada perdida- Pero también es cierto que tuve a mi lado a un ser bueno y optimista que me animaba cuando no lograba hacer algo bien-

A frunció el ceño por la confusión.

-Pero si yo siempre te decía que nunca lo lograrías y que dejaras de hacer planes ridículos-

-Por eso. Quería lograrlo y demostrarte que podía hacerlo- D se rió, repentinamente alegre- Quería darte la contra-

A bufó, pero luego una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Las dos miraron en silencio el cielo oscuro, viendo como rápidamente las estrellas que habían sido obra de D se iban ocultando entre en silo nublado.

-Fue muy bonito- comentó A refiriéndose a las estrellas- A Bella le encantaron-

-No lo hice por ella- le dijo D- Lo hice por ti. Como un incentivo. Bueno, también lo hice por ella… Por ambas. A las dos les gustan las estrella, ¿No?-

-¿Cómo sabes que me gusta ver las estrellas?-preguntó A.

-Se muchas cosas sobre ti- D hizo un gesto con la cara y se apagó la pantalla donde podían ver a una Bella dándose un baño- Se cosas sobre ti… tanto como las cosas que tu no sabes sobre mi-

A bajó la vista, avergonzada. D tenía razón, A no sabía casi nada sobre D. Y eso que habían pasado siglos juntas. A y D habían estado juntas casi desde el día en que fueron creadas.

Tampoco tenía idea de que D supiera cosas sobre ella, siendo el ser que es supuso que no. Pero al parecer estaba equivocada. Se preguntó como es que D era así, un ser diferente a los de su clase. Era cierto que nunca vivió con ellos más que un día, pero aun tenía su esencia ¿Cómo es que se preocupaba por alguien más que no fuera ella misma, por Bella?

Recordó aquel día, ese horrible día, donde empezó.

Se acordó cuando D fue a buscarla para que se fueran juntas, aun cuando ella ya había logrado escapar, regresó por ella.

Pero entonces ellos llegaron y sus planes se vieron frustrados.

Nunca supo por qué lo hizo, regresar por ella. O como supo donde estaba. Simplemente irrumpió en donde la tenían diciendo "Tenemos que largarnos de aquí" Y cuando le preguntó por qué regresó por ella, después de haberse asustado por su apariencia, le contestó cortante "Se lo prometí a alguien"

Y entonces se sintió horrible al ocultarle...

-No me gusta como la está mirando- dijo D, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Cuando A alzó la vista para mirarla, vio que estaba parada frente a la pantalla y esta estaba encendida.

-Ya… regreso- Dijo Bella después que Edward le tendiera su pijama que le había caído.

-¿Tu hiciste que tirara su pijama?-le preguntó A, acercándose lentamente a la pantalla-

-Pues claro- dijo D como si fuera lo más obvio- Te dije que no me gustaba como la estaba mirando. Tenía que cortar el momento-

A movió la cabeza.

-Bueno, entonces ¿seguimos?-

-¿Quieres seguir practicando?-le preguntó D-

-Por supuesto- A sonrió- Quiero ser como tu-

D se rió.

-Vaya, no sabía que te querías pasar al lado oscuro-

-Hablo de…-

-Ya se, solo bromeaba- rodó los ojos - Bien, continuemos-

Y así fue como, en los siguientes veinte minutos se la pasaron practicando. A se esforzó mucho, e incluso logró hacer una pequeña nube de tormenta. Se emocionó cuando pudo hacer que un pequeño y casi inexistente trueno resonase. D la detuvo cuando eso pasó, advirtiéndole que tuviera cuidado, no querían que le cayese uno a alguien por equivocación.

Todo estaba bien hasta que D soltó una maldición.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó A, asustada.

-¡Mira!- gritó, señalando la pantalla, con enojo y horror.

A se giró.

-Ah. ¿Y que tiene?- preguntó.

-¡¿Cómo que "que tiene"?! ¡Se está aprovechando de ella!-

A se rió.

-No está aprovechando de ella, solo se están besando-

-¡Pero así comienza todo, con besitos! ¡No puedo dejar que continúen, Bella podría salir lastimada si…!-

-Él se va a detener, siempre lo hace- le A, tratando de calmarla.

-Pues no pienso arriesgarme, voy a intervenir-

D hizo ademan de levantar una mano, pero A la detuvo.

-Déjame hacerlo- le dijo, sintiéndose emocionada de poder hacer algo útil con lo que había aprendido-

-Está bien, pero hazlo rápido… ¡Mira, le está metiendo su mano por debajo de la camiseta! ¡Quita tus frías manos de ella maldito!- gritó de pronto como si él pudiese escucharle.

Pero A la ignoró, y se concentró en hacer aparecer un trueno. Sintió la energía fluyendo a través de ella, desesperada por liberarse…

Un trueno cruzó el cielo, resonando con fuerza en algún lugar.

A abrió los ojos, nerviosa y emocionada… para ver que no había funcionado.

-No te preocupes, lo hiciste bien- le dijo rápidamente D- Pero para esto es necesario una profesional-

D miró encolerizada una vez más a la pantalla, antes de que levantara una mano, haciendo que un trueno mucho más fuerte del que hizo A resonase. Fue lo suficientemente fuerte para separarlos.

-Ya decía yo, esos que tiene cara de estúpidos son los peores-dijo D, dándole la espalda a la pantalla una vez de haber comprobado que no iban a continuar besándose.

A bajó la vista, triste de que no haya podido lograrlo.

D se acercó a ella y puso una mano en su hombro. A levantó la vista.

-No te sientas mal, ya te dije que lo hiciste bien- le sonrió, evitando mostrar sus dientes- ¿Quieres continuar practicando, o prefieres ver como el masoquista de Mike intenta colarse otra vez en la habitación de Jessica Stanley?- le preguntó.

A se rió.

-La verdad… Prefiero la segunda opción- respondió.

-Si, yo también- se rió D- ¿Quieres que vuelva a hacer que entre por "error" a la habitación de sus padres?- inquirió.

-No- dijo A- He sabido que la mamá de la señora Stanley está de visita en su casa… que entré en su cuarto-

D se carcajeó.

-Eres malévola- dijo, aun riéndose- Será todo un gusto-

* * *

**Y aquí dejo otro capítulo. Espero les haya gustado ^^ **

**D apareció, aunque sigue sin hablarle a Bella, pero lo hará en un par de capítulos. ¡Ya quiero llegar a ese capitulo! ¡Y al que le sigue a ese! **

**Hice algunos cambios que no esperaba, cosas que se me ocurrieron a ultima hora y que verán dentro de unos cuantos capítulos, pero creo que les gustará.**

**Desde ya les digo que no se ilusionen mucho con los de la celebración del primer mes juntos, porque no habrá ninguna. Ya verán por qué. **

**Uhmm... Creo que eso es todo. Ah, si, ya recordé. Si ustedes saben o tienen sospechas de lo que pueden ser A y D, ¡shh! Guardenselo para ustedes. Quiero mantener la sorpresa hasta el final, aunque creo que ya todos lo saben xDD**

**¡Gracias por leerme! **

**~Xime~**


	52. Cap 38: Decepción (Parte uno)

**Cap. 38: Decepción (Parte uno)**

Pestañee, confundida y desubicada, mirando a los lados tratando de ver en donde me encontraba.

Era una casa.

Todo estaba oscuro debido a que era de noche, a unas altas hora de la madrugada supuse.

Miré, extrañada, a la desconocida casa donde me encontraba actualmente, sin saber como había llegado hasta aquí. La anticuada, aunque elegante, decoración me tenía desconcertada, tanto como el hecho de que haya aparecido de la nada aquí.

No tuve más tiempo para seguir apreciando el decorado y ambiente de la casa, porque un fuerte sonido me sobresaltó.

Todo pasó muy rápido. Demasiado rápido.

Un pequeño cuervo se chocó contra el vidrio de la ventada, para luego irse volando entre fuertes aleteos y graznidos distorsionados, haciendo también que el gato, aquel que no había notado hasta ahora, maullase fuertemente y tirara sin querer el lamparín que estaba a su lado al salir corriendo. Este se calló de la pequeña mesa donde estaba, rompiéndose al estrellarse contra el suelo.

Y la alfombra empezó a arder.

Fue la primera victima de las llamas que, voraces, no se conformaron con la fina alfombra de felpa roja, y comenzaron a avanzar consumiendo también la pequeña mesa de madera de donde se había caído el farol.

Nunca antes había visto un incendio, no directamente, y puedo decir con toda seguridad que es aun peor de lo que se ve en la televisión o las imágenes.

Cuando el humo empezó a inundar el lugar reaccioné y me di cuenta de que tenía que salir de aquí.

Y también fue cuando me di cuenta de que no podía salir de aquí a toda velocidad como quería porque no tenía piernas con que correr. De hecho, no tenía ninguna otra parte del cuerpo.

Fue ahí cuando llegué a la conclusión de que esto no era más que un sueño, uno de esos donde eres simplemente el espectador.

Un sueño demasiado vivido, debo agregar, ya que todo esto parecía real, muy real. Hasta podía sentir el calor de las crecidas llamas y oler el humo que producían las cosas al quemarse.

-¿Qué sucede, Princesa? ¿Por qué me despiertas a estas horas? ¿Tienes hambre?- dijo una suave voz femenina-

Miré en dirección a donde provenía la voz.

Por el pasillo del segundo piso apareció una chica en camisón de dormir, sosteniendo en brazos a aquel gato de color blanco que tiró el lamparín.

Me llamó la atención el color poco común de su cabello, que era de un rojo extraño, pero hermoso, y caía como cascadas por su espalda y hombros en suaves ondas. Nunca antes había visto uno de ese color, era una mescla de rojo y dorado.

Pero lo que realmente me asombraron fueron sus ojos, de un color verde menta que por primera vez había visto, ligeramente rasgados y grandes, lo que le hacían parecer dulce e inocente, aunque si te fijabas bien podías ver un brillo astuto en ellos. Habría creído que es un vampiro si no fuera por sus ojos, ya que su rostro era tan hermoso y perfecto como sus anteriores ya mencionados rasgos.

La chica gritó al asomarse por el barandal de las escaleras y ver el salón, ahora en su mayoría cubierto en llamas.

-¡MAMÁ, PAPÁ, TOM!- gritó, girándose y corriendo por donde había venido, aun con el gato entre sus brazos.

Se escucharon algunas voces lejanos, y después de unos segundos la pelirroja apareció por el pasillo acompañada por lo que supongo eran sus padres y un niño pequeño al que asumí era su hermanito menor. Vi que su madre tenía el pelo rojo, y su padre ojos verdes, pero ninguno se igualaba con los de la chica, que ahora además de estar cargando al gato también sostenía con un brazo al niño. Me sorprendió lo fácil que le resultaba cargarlos a los dos al mismo tiempo sin inmutarse. Por otro lado, su padre parecía llevar abrazado una antigua, y algo grande, caja fuerte. La señora no tenía nada sujeto.

Bajaron rápidamente las escaleras y se dirigieron directamente a la puerta, sin ni siquiera prestarle atención a la casa y las cosas que se estaban incendiando. Afortunadamente, la salida aun estaba libre de las llamas y pudieron salir de la casa sin problemas.

-No puedo creer, nuestra casa…- comenzó la madre.

-De igual manera íbamos a mudarnos a una casa más cercana a la ciudad- cortó de manera despectiva el padre.- Nos quedaremos esta noche en la casa de mi primo-

La chica le dirigió una mirada furibunda antes de dejar al niño que cargaba en el suelo, aunque rodeándolo con un brazo de manera protectora, y sosteniendo al gato con el otro.

La pelirroja suspiró con tristeza al girarse y ver su casa.

De pronto el niño se soltó del agarre de la chica y empezó a decir que había olvidado su oso de peluche y echó a correr hacia la casa.

-¡No, Tom!- gritó la madre.

-Este imbécil… ¡Vuelve aquí!- gritó la chica.

-¡¿Qué te he dicho sobre ese vocabulario tuyo..? ¡Evangeline!-

-¡Evangeline, hija, no!-

Pero ella no les escuchó. La chica dejó al gato en el suelo y salió corriendo tras el niño.

Cuando ella entró a la casa el niño no estaba por ningún lado. Lo llamó varias veces pero el no respondió a ninguna de sus llamadas. La desesperación estaba presente en su rostro.

Estuvo a punto de entrar en un ataque de pánico cuando el niño fue visible en lo alto de las escaleras.

-¡Tom!- gritó, aliviada- ¡Ahí estas! ¡Baja ahora mismo!-

El niño bajó rápidamente, abrazando con fuerza el oso de peluche que tenía con los dos brazos. Ella lo regañó por haber hecho eso, entrar de nuevo a la casa en llamas. El pequeño se disculpó, pero insistió en que no podía dejar que su oso "muriera" en el incendio.

-También traje algo tuyo- le dijo el niño cuando se reunió con ella en el descanso y tomó su mano -

-¿Ah, si?- inquirió, respirando agitadamente mientras caminaba sorteando el fuego.

-Si- asintió el niño, quien tosió levemente por el humo-Tu tiara y tu brazalete favorito- le dijo enseñándole las cosas: Una tiara delgada de oro y un brazalete de plata.

En ese momento ella se envaró y dejó caminar por un segundo, antes de seguir con su recorrido.

-Gracias- dijo sinceramente .

-Tenía que traerlas también, tu amas estas cosas, y eres la única que se preocupa por mi en esta casa-

-Eso no es cierto- le contradijo suavemente.

-Si es cierto. Nadie ha venido por mi cuando entré a la casa, solo tu- él bajó la vista, triste-

Ella iba a contestarle, pero entonces una llama de fuego se alzó frente a ellos, haciendo que ella de un fuerte respingo y se tambalease hacia atrás. Rápidamente recobró el equilibrio y siguió por otro camino.

-¿Me contaras la historia del vampiro más tarde?- le preguntó el niño.

-¿Otra vez?-preguntó ella, sonriendo de lado.

-Si- asintió- Es muy emocionante-

-No tiene nada de emocionante, Tom. Ese vampiro era muy estúpido. Creyó con demasiada rapidez mi mentira. ¡Por favor! ¿Yo una bruja?- negó con la cabeza.

El niño se encogió de hombros.

-Curaste a Princesa una vez, solo con tocarla.

La sonrisa de la chica se borró.

-Fue una coincidencia- dijo, apretando los dientes.

El niño se volvió a encoger de hombros.

-Si tu lo dices…

-¿No se lo habrás dicho a alguien, verdad? Quiero decir, no desearías ver a tu hermana quemándose en una hoguera-

Parecía decirlo en broma, pero yo podía ver claramente su nerviosismo.

-Claro que no. Es un secreto que acordamos guardar- la chica asintió, aliviada- No te preocupes por eso, tu pesadilla nunca se hará realidad-

Ella se tensó.

-¿Pesadilla?-repitió.

-Si- asintió el niño- A veces sueñas con que te queman o algo así. Mamá dice que las tenías desde pequeña. Según ella, tu pesadilla consistía en que te acusaban de brujería, y te quemaban por lo mismo. -

Ella se quedó callada durante unos segundos, hasta que finalmente le preguntó:

-¿Tu crees que soy una bruja?- su voz sonó temblorosa.

-Yo creo que eres Evangeline, y lo demás no me importa-

Evangeline no le respondió nada, simplemente siguió caminando.

-Oye ¿Te querrías casar conmigo?- le preguntó el niño cuando estaban cerca a la puerta, mirándola con ojos grandes y soñadores.

Unos ojos que reconocería en cualquier parte.

Eran de un color diferente, café claro, pero la mirada era la misma.

_¿Pero que…?_

-No puedo casarme contigo, tonto, somos hermanos ¿recuerdas?- se rió la chica-

-Soy adoptado, ¿recuerdas?- imitó- No tenemos ningún lazo sanguíneo-

Bien, eso explicaba por qué no tenía ningún parecido con sus padres. Su pelo era de color castaño oscuro casi negro y los ojos cafés.

Pero aun no explicaba el hecho de que tenga _su_ mirada ¿Por qué…?

-Aun así… soy muy mayor para ti ¿no crees?- le preguntó.

-No me importa. No se notará mucho cuando crezca, solo tienes que esperar un par de años- replicó rápidamente, sonriendo de manera esperanzada.

El niño empezó a toser con más fuerza que la vez anterior, pero logró calmarse.

-No hables, te va a entrar el humo a los pulmones- le dijo rápidamente la chica.

Finalmente, después de haber atravesado el amplio salón, pudieron llegar a la entrada.

Sentí un profundo alivio cuando vi que se acercaron a la puerta.

Pero me relajé demasiado pronto.

Al igual que hace un rato, el fuego les cerró el paso, solo que está vez no era una simple llama, eran tres enormes llamas y cubrían todo el ancho y casi el alto de la puerta. Rápidamente ella se giró y miró a los lados en busca de otra salida. Nada.

La expresión de la chica fue cambiando a una de miedo y desesperación, me di cuenta, pero rápidamente se controló y volvió a la normalidad.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó asustado el niño, pegado a ella- No quiero morir-

-No vas morir- le dijo, agachándose para llegar a su altura. Lagrimas comenzaron a correr por su pequeño rostro- ¿Me has escuchado? No vas morir. No tengas miedo- limpio rápida, pero suave, sus lagrimas con la yema de sus pulgares-

-¿Pero como? No hay salida. Estamos atrapados-

Sus ojos grandes y asustados me rompieron el corazón. ¡Maldición! Deseaba poder de alguna manera ayudarles, hacer algo, pero no podía. En este sueño, aunque estuviera lucida y consiente de que lo era, no podía hacer ni controlar nada.

Entonces mi vista se centró en una de las ventanas que no estaba del todo cubierta por fuego. Aun.

La chica también se dio cuenta de ello. Se lo pensó un segundo.

-Voy a sacarte de aquí- le prometió.

Se levantó de un salto, cargando al niño con tanta facilidad que me sorprendió de nuevo, y se dirigió a la ventana rápidamente.

-¿Pudiste recolectar las hojas secas y reunirlas en un montón, a lado de la ventada, verdad?- le preguntó.

-Si- respondió el niño.

-Bien entonces- asintió para si misma- Voy a lanzarte por aquí, y tu deberías caer sobre el montón de hojas secas. Eso amortiguará un poco tu caída- explicó con rapidez y algo de nerviosismo, aunque dudo que el niño haya podido percatarse del ligero temblor en su voz.

Por suerte, esa ventana estaba abierta, y aunque estuviera bloqueada por el fuego, aun podía pasar por ella una persona pequeña y delgada, siendo impulsada por alguien.

Una persona delgada y pequeña, impulsada por alguien…

Seguramente el niño saldría sin problemas, puesto que tenía a lo mucho ocho años, siendo lanzado por la chica, pero ella… ¿Cómo saldría?

La dura y triste respuesta me golpea.

_-Voy a sacarte de aquí-_ le prometió.

Mas no dijo nada de salir ella también.

-¿Confías en mi?-le preguntó ella, mirándolo a los ojos.

Él asintió.

-¿Qué pasará contigo?- le preguntó él.

Vi como los ojos de la chica se humedecían levemente, aunque le sonrió al responder:

-No te preocupes por mi. Yo estaré bien- le aseguró, me sorprendió la seguridad con que sonó su voz- ¿Sabes que te quiero?- inquirió, dándole un beso en la frente- A ti, y a mamá. Y papá también, aunque sea insorteable a veces. - Acarició su mejilla- Nos veremos… pronto - sentí un nudo en la garganta cuando entendí a lo que se refería- ¿Estas listo?- le preguntó.

-Si- asintió.

Ella cerró fuertemente los ojos, abrazándolo por ultima vez, y luego los abrió, lanzándolo con fuerza justa por la ventana. Se oyó el crujir de las hojas secas afuera.

Pude escuchar los suspiros de alegría y alivio de la madre, y por extraño que parezca, del padre. Pero su felicidad se apagó cuando se dieron cuenta de la ausencia de su hija, entonces comenzó de nuevo el griterío.

La chica sonrió con alivio al saber que su hermano estaba bien, y que ahora estaba a salvo de las llamas que muy pronto la consumirían a ella, tal y como lo hacían con la casa.

Su rostro se desencajó después, al ver lo que le esperaba. Lagrimas comenzaron a caer descontroladamente por su niveo rostro.

Y justo cuando pensé que entraría en un ataque de pánico y empezara a gritar de desesperación, hizo todo lo contrario.

Suspiró largamente, el poco oxigeno que quedaba en este lugar lleno de humo asfixiante, y abrió finalmente sus ojos.

Cuando los abrió, pude ver que su mirada era calmada y resignada, como si de pronto morir carbonizada no fuera algo de que temer.

Pero había algo más.

Reconocí de inmediato la extraña sensación que tuve al mirar en ellos.

_Ella estaba embarazada._

Caminó lentamente hasta una esquina libre del fuego, y se sentó, hundiendo la cabeza en sus rodillas.

-Lo siento- se lamentó con voz temblorosa- No podré cumplir mi promesa. Cuando lo siento… Te amo-

No decía a quien iban dirigidas esas palabras que, obviamente, no eran para su hermano.

Sabía que estaba soñando, pero no hacía menos horroroso lo que estaba pasando frente a mis ojos.

Vi como su figura se iba desapareciendo de mi campo de visión conforme las llamas se aproximaban a ella y la cubrían lentamente.

-¡NO!- grité, horrorizada.

-¿Bella?¡Bella! -

Sentí como unas frías manos me sacudían ligeramente por los hombros. Otro gritito salió de mis labios y me removí tratando de liberarme.

-Bella, amor, soy yo- susurró una aterciopelada voz.

Abrí los ojos lentamente. Dos hermosos orbes dorados me observaban, dilatados por la preocupación.

Yo, a lo único que atiné fue a incorporarme, abrazarlo y hundir la cabeza e su cuello. Entonces empecé a llorar.

-Sshhh... todo está bien. Solo fue una pesadilla, ya ha terminado- me consoló.

Edward rápidamente me atrajo hacia si, sentándome en su regazo y rodeándome con sus brazos como si fuese una niña pequeña.

No solía llorar cuando tenía pesadillas. Nunca lo hacía, de hecho. Cuando tenía una y me despertaba, tratase de lo que se tratase, simplemente me quedaba pensando un rato en ello y luego me levantaba o me volvíaa dormir, depende de la situación. Solo lloraba con una en especial: Cuando mamá moría. No pude salvarla y moría. Recordaba que cuando eso pasaba, y compartía habitación con mi madre, ella iba a mi cama y me abrazaba, y se quedaba a dormir conmigo. Yo no le decía lo que había soñado, claro, y ella tampoco me lo preguntaba. Me avergonzaba decírselo.

Nunca le dije que la quería, y ahora lamentaba no haberlo hecho. Yo y mi maldita costumbre de no expresar mis sentimientos.

Escuché a Edward susurrarme palabras tranquilizadoras mientras frotaba suavemente mi espalda. Me decía que solo era pesadilla, que no era real y todo estaba bien.

Poco a poco, me di cuenta de lo ridícula que era la situación y de lo patética que seguro me estaba viendo ahora. Es decir ¿Quién persona de dieciocho años tiene una pesadilla y llora? ¡Por favor! Yo era mucho más madura que eso. En serio, ¿que me estaba pasando? ¿Desde cuando era una llorona?

- Tuve una pesadilla- dije como una niña pequeña, aun sin separarme de él. Me sentía cómoda y segura entre sus brazos, además que mis mejillas seguro estaban rojas y no quería que Edward lo notase.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello? Tal vez eso ayude- sugirió.

No respondí. Quería contárselo, pero temía lo que pudiera pensar de mi. No quería verme más patética de lo que ya me veía.

Al final, tomé un largo suspiro y se lo conté. Desde la tonta causa del incendio, hasta la trágica muerte de la chica pelirroja. No me atreví a sacar la cara de su cuello, me sentía ridícula contándole todo eso y me daba vergüenza mirarle.

Edward tenía razón, me sentí mejor cuando terminé a contárselo. Aunque todavía me sentía avergonzada y mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

-Dios. Soy patética- me lamenté cuando terminé con mi estúpido relato. Solo yo me pongo a llorar por una pesadilla, aun cuando yo ni nadie que conozca participa en ella. - Lo siento-

-No eres patética, Bella- me contradijo suavemente, acariciando mi cabello con una mano y con la otra trazaba figuras en mi espalda- Y tampoco lo sientas. Me das una excusa para hacer esto- dijo besando mi cabeza y estrechándome más.

Suspiré.

-Bueno, eso definitivamente es una ventaja- dije.

Oí su risa. Su pecho sacudiéndose ligeramente. Sonreí.

Por fin, pude disminuir mi vergüenza, digo disminuir porque no había desaparecido del todo, y me alejé de él un poco para poder mirarle.

Lo primero que vi fue sus ojos, que como siempre me atraparon.

Los ojos del niño de mi pesadilla aparecieron como un flash en mi mente.

Me estremecí.

-¿Me das un minuto humano?- le pregunté antes de que dijera algo sobre mi repentino estremecimiento.

-Todos los que quieras- sonrió- Pero recuerda que hoy es lunes y tenemos escuela - Deshizo nuestro abrazo y me tomó por la cintura, levantándome con facilidad, para luego dejarme nuevamente en la cama. Me dio un suave beso en la frente antes de salir de mi habitación.

Yo me quedé unos segundos ahí sentada sin mover un musculo.

_La misma mirada, colores diferentes..._

Al final, negué con la cabeza desechando las ilusas ideas de mi cabeza y me dirigí al baño.

Aquello no era posible. Empezando porque el niño no se parecía en nada a Edward, salvo por los ojos...

No. Simplemente no. Seguro me sugestioné, si. Soñé a un niño con los ojos de Edward, que no se parecía en nada a él. Si. Eso es.

Asentí para mi misma mientras entraba a la ducha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apoyé la cara en mi mano de manera aburrida, suspirando.

-Así que…- empezó Jessica. Giré la cabeza y la miré.- ¿Cómo te va con Edward?-

Sinceramente, estaba sorprendida de que me hablara. Quiero decir, no es que haya tenido algún problema con ella durante este tiempo, pero no hablábamos como antes. Y me sorprendí aun más que me preguntara sobre Edward. No solía preguntarme sobre él las pocas veces que intercambiábamos algunas palabras.

-Bien. Muy bien. Hoy cumplimos un mes- sonreí ampliamente, aunque seguía sorprendida- Gracias-

Ella murmuró un "Ah" y asintió para si misma. Parecía un poco desilusionada.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté, frunciendo el ceño.

-Oh, por nada- se encogió de hombros- Solo que… Bueno, las parejas de aquí no suelen durar tanto- Suspiró- Mike y yo nos pelamos el viernes, por eso te llamé- bajó la vista.

Y así fue como el resto de la clase nos la pasamos hablando de Mike y la pelea que tuvo con Jessica. Según ella, Mike coqueteó con la mesera del restaurante donde la llevó a cenar esa noche. Conociendo a Mike, eso pudo haber pasado. Pero también conocía a Jessica, y su costumbre de exagerar la cosas. Así que no podía decidir quien realmente tenía razón.

Adolescentes tenían que ser.

Y yo hablo como si no fuera una.

Le di mi opinión final segundos antes de que el timbre de la hora del almuerzo sonara. Justo a tiempo. Le dije que debería tomárselo con más calma y hablar con Mike en vez de ignorarlo, y quizás darle una segunda oportunidad en caso de que esté verdaderamente arrepentido.

Jess me agradeció por escucharla, y yo le sonreí antes de girarme hacia la salida, saliendo de mi papel "psicóloga-Bella".

Edward ya me esperaba en la entrada, recostado contra la pared. Sonreí ampliamente.

-Así que, Bella, ¿Cuánto me cobrarías por una sesión?- me preguntó cuando llegué a su lado y me diera un suave beso en la frente. Nos encaminamos a la cafetería.

Fruncí el ceño y le miré. Él sonreía de manera burlona.

-Con que te crees muy gracioso, ¿no?- inquirí, molesta-

-Es que le hablaste a Jessica de una manera tan profesional, le aconsejaste con una paciencia que muy pocas veces tienes…-

-¿Qué quieres decir con "muy pocas veces"?- pregunté, deteniéndome en la mitad del desierto pasillo.

Edward también se detuvo.

-Vamos, Bella, tu no eres precisamente una persona paciente- su gran sonrisa no decayó- Y verte siéndolo con alguien siempre es fascinante. Extraño, pero fascinante-

Puse los ojos en blanco y reanudé la marcha. Edward me siguió.

No puedo negar que me gustó cuando Edward me dijo que le parecía fascinante, pero aun estaba molesta por decirme que no tenía paciencia.

-Eso no es cierto.- repliqué cuando entramos estuvimos cerca a la cafetería- Yo si tengo paciencia-

-Claro- dijo de manera sarcástica.

Para esto ya habíamos llegado a la cafetería y habíamos hecho nuestra cola para comprar nuestra comida.

Luego nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa, él llevaba la bandeja de comida.

-Si tengo paciencia- insistí. Sonreí cuando Edward retiró la silla por mi después de dejar la bandeja en la mesa, luego arrastró su silla hasta situarla al lado de la mía.

-Recuerdo que una vez un idiota me quitó el sitio de aparcar en el supermercado. Fue dos días antes de mi cumpleaños. Me había quedado esperando mientras una mujer con dos niños cargaba sus compras en el maletero de su monovolumen, dando golpecitos ansiosamente con mis dedos en el volante de mi auto.-

Recuerdo perfectamente las ganas que tuve de sacar la cabeza por la ventanilla del auto y gritarle a la vieja que se apure en guardar sus cosas.

-Cuando finalmente la señora se fue, un tipo con un auto deportivo negro se metió en el espacio. Toqué el claxon mientras él dejaba el coche, y él me hizo el corte de manga. Quise chocar mi auto contra la parte trasera de su brillante auto...-

Edward me miraba atentamente, con los ojos ligeramente ampliados.

-Podría haberlo hecho, pero no lo hice.-

Suspiró con alivio.

-En su lugar, con mucha calma, encontré otro espacio, a diez filas más allá. Con mucha calma, volví a la parte trasera de su hermoso auto. Y, con mucha calma… le pinché la rueda delantera izquierda.-

Edward me miró por unos segundos en silencio antes de explotar en fuertes risas. Risas que muy pronto fueron acompañadas por las mías.

Probablemente todos nos estuvieran mirando ahora, lo sabía, seguro creyendo que nos volvimos locos. Bueno, más de lo que ellos pensaban que estábamos.

-Lo sé, lo sé- dije entre risas- No justifica mi acto de vandalismo. Pero, vamos, como si tú no hubieras querido hacer lo mismo.- otra ronda de risas-

-Bueno, eso para ti es todo un avance en cuanto a tu paciencia. No chocaste la parte trasera de su auto, y tampoco lo golpeaste hasta que se fuera y te dejara el espacio libre. Además, fuiste generosa con la elección de la rueda.

-¿Generosa? ¿Por qué?-pregunté.

-Al menos lo vería en cuanto volviera. Si hubieras elegido la trasera derecha, tal vez no lo hubiera notado hasta estar conduciendo calle abajo y le podría haber causado serios daños a sus llantas de encargo.-

-Tienes razón- me reí- Debería estar agradecido.-

Nos reímos un poco más cuando nos giramos y vimos las caras con las que nos miraban todos, de manera más silenciosa, claro.

El resto del tiempo nos la pasamos hablando de cosas triviales y sin importancia como lo anterior, riendo ocasionalmente.

Comimos. Bueno, yo comí. Edward solo fingió hacerlo. Hice una mueca al ver la bandeja aun llena, que seguramente terminaríamos tirando a la basura.

Él tenía la culpa, yo siempre le decía que no se molestara en comprar tantas cosas. Yo no solía comer mucho a esta hora, y últimamente casi nada con mi repentina y extraña carencia de hambre.

Esa era otra de las cosas por las cuales me estaba preocupando últimamente. Mi falta de apetito. No es que antes comiera un montón, claro está.

Debía admitirlo, estaba empezando a asustarme.

Comía, si, pero poco y no sintiendo hambre. No me era incomodo, pero tampoco era agradable.

Lo más extraño era que mi peso seguía siendo el mismo. Mi energía y fuerza no habían disminuido. Al contrario, creo que había aumentado.

Y lo mismo me pasaba con respecto a dormir.

-Recuérdame conseguir esta tarde un poco de sangre de puma, ponerlo en un recipiente térmico y traértelo mañana para el almuerzo- le dije cuando él me tendió la manzana que "supuestamente" se iba a "comer".

Vi aparecer la sombra de una sonrisa, pero luego le vi tensarse ligeramente y mirar hacia otro lado.

Yo rápidamente me giré y seguí la dirección de su mirada.

Reconocí de inmediato a quien estaba mirando, era al chico con quien Tanya estaba saliendo antes.

Al principio no entendí por qué Edward le miró, o por qué el chico parecía asustado y sorprendido, pero luego de unos segundos logré saberlo.

Su mesa era la más cercana a la nuestra, así que seguro escuchó mi comentario sobre la sangre.

Nos miró por un rato más, intimidado, antes de negar ligeramente con la cabeza y desviar la vista.

Suspiré silenciosamente con alivio y dejé de mirarle.

Edward también dejó de hacerlo.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron antes de explotar en risas de nuevo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La clase de Biología pasó rápido. Demasiado rápido, quizás. Resulta que hoy el profesor Banner no se presentó en la clase. Al principio creí que de verdad le habían despedido, pero luego nos informaron que era por motivos de salud. Solo nos dieron eso. Ningún otro detalle más.

A pesar de lo que pasó la anterior clase, me sentí realmente preocupada por él.

Y culpable.

¿Recuerdan que una vez les dije que, extrañamente, el que se mete conmigo le pasan cosas malas?

Ya, pues creía que esto estuviese pasado ahora.

Algo tonto, lo sé, pero no podía evitar no sentirme culpable.

El director se fue y el salón se convirtió en un verdadero desastre. Bolas, aviones, y todo tipo de formas de papel volaban por los aires. Fuertes conversaciones y risas. Peleas. Algunos incluso se pusieron a dibujar y escribir obscenidades en la pizarra.

En serio, era como regresar a primer grado, cuando la profesora salía fuer a del salón unos minutos.

Solo que en vez de niños pequeños y traviesos, eran adolescentes inmaduros e insensibles que no sienten ni una pisca de preocupación hacia su profesor.

Sentía rabia. Simplemente no lo entendía.

-Tuvo un accidente automovilístico. Su auto chocó contra un poste esta mañana al esquivar un peatón que iba cruzando la calle. Según la policía, fue un fallo en los frenos - me dijo Edward después que yo le preguntara que le había pasado.

No pude evitar sentir un estremecimiento en el cuerpo cuando mencionó en el fallo en los frenos.

Tenía razones muy buenas para temblar, claro.

A mi tío le había pasado lo mismo. Justo después de haber… hecho lo que hizo esa noche. Su auto tuvo un fallo en los frenos.

Solo que él no sobrevivió.

-Él no está tan grave, Bella- me tranquilizó Edward cuando vio mi temblor- Va a recuperarse pronto- me aseguró.

Le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento. Él me sonrió de vuelta, acariciando mi mejilla y posó suavemente sus labios en los míos. Suspiré antes de rodear su cuello con los brazos y acercarlo más.

Sentí sus helados dedos por debajo de mi blusa otra vez, en la parte baja de mi espalda. Una muy placentera corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo.

Edward se alejó cuando se dio cuenta de que me yo realmente necesitaba respirar.

Me sonrojé ligeramente cuando vi a Ángela mirarnos fijamente desde su mesa del frente, con los ojos ampliados por la sorpresa, aunque sus labios se curvaban ligeramente en una sonrisa.

Me pregunté desde cuando había estado mirando, y cuanto había mirado.

Me hubiera sentido mal por ella si no fuera porque ya estaba con Ben, o más bien, ya la habíamos emparejado con Ben. Bueno, nosotros no hicimos mucho, los sentimientos ya estaban ahí, solo les dimos un empujoncito. Ben parecía un buen chico, alguien merecedor de Angela. Los había visto un par de veces y si, se veían muy bien juntos.

Edward me atrajo hacia si segundos después, haciendo que me apoyara en su pecho y rodeándome con sus brazos, acariciando mi cabello.

-Me encanta lo cálida que eres- murmuró antes de darme un beso en la coronilla.- Es como si estuviera al lado de un estufa-

Me reí ante sus palabras. Me hizo recordar a mi madre, ella decía lo mismo. De hecho, le gustaba abrazarme por la misma razón. Ella siempre tenía frió.

También recuerdo haberle mirado ceñuda cuando se acercaba a mi con intención de abrazarme. Yo odiaba los abrazos.

Lo sé. Raro.

Y los sigo odiando, solo con una pequeña excepción. Edward.

-Estufa, ¿eh?- dije- ¿Es solo por eso que te gusta abrazarme?- le pregunté.

Él besó mi mejilla antes de contestar.

-También porque eres suave.- acarició mi mejilla con la yema de los dedos- Porque siento que estoy en cielo cuando te tengo entre mis brazos- su abrazó se apretó ligeramente- Y porque te amo-

Sonreí.

-Yo también te amo-

Me giré un poco con intenciones de besarlo, pero entonces algo captó mi atención.

Atrapé la bola de papel que me lanzaron con una sola mano.

Miré a los lados y vi quien la había lanzado. Evelyne. Parecía sorprendida de que yo haya podio atrapar la bola de papel.

Quise levantarme.

Quise levantarme y gritarle.

Quise levantarme, gritarle y pegarle.

Pero no lo hice.

En su lugar, me limité a lanzarle el mismo papel con toda la fuerza que poseía.

-Realmente estás aprendiendo a controlar tu ira- dijo Edward, parecía asombrado.

Yo me reí antes de reanudar nuestro beso frustrado.


	53. Cap 38: Decepción (Parte dos)

**Cap. 38: Decepción (Parte dos)**

Bajé la vista y caminé lentamente hacia las bancas, sentándome en la primera y cruzando los brazos a la altura de mi pecho.

Suspiré.

Estaba en la peor clase de todas, o sea, Educación Física.

Siempre la había odiado. Era aburrida. Ya de por sí era mala porque no la compartía con Edward. Y casi siempre me pasaba algo malo.

Pero esta vez fue peor.

Resulta que hoy teníamos que jugar básquet. Debo aclarar que no tengo nada en contra de ese deporte. No lo adoro, pero tampoco lo odio. Y, aunque no lo crean, soy buena en eso.

Bueno, continuo, el profesor nos dice que vamos a jugar básquet. Ningún problema hasta ahí.

Luego nos dice que primero vamos a practicar un poco antes de jugar un partido de verdad.

Cero problemas.

La practica consistía en hacer una fila, el profesor nos pasaba una pelota, nosotros teníamos que encestar, y ponernos al final de la fila para empezar otra vez.

Todo iba bien.

Hasta que Evelyne, con quien compartía clase de Educación Fisica, aparte de Biología, me dio un empujón a la hora que se situó a mi lado en la fila, justo cuando me tocaba sacar a mi.

Es una humana debilucha, así que su "empujón" no me afectó mucho. Pero si lo suficiente para que golpeara mal la pelota y esta se desviara.

Se desviara y golpeara a alguien.

¿Y adivinen a quien?

¿A la misma Evelyne?

No.

¿A Mike?

Tampoco, ya quisiera.

De toda la cantidad de estudiantes que había aquí… La pelota tenía que pegarle al profesor.

Si, al entrenador Clapp.

Ah, pero no solo lo golpeó, no. Le dio de lleno en la cabeza y al perder el equilibrio, se tropezó con otra pelota que había en el suelo y finalmente se cayó, inerte en el piso.

Por si lo pensaron, no se murió. Solo está inconsciente por el los golpes. Al menos, estaba vivo cuando se lo llevaron los de la ambulancia. Pero no creo que esté muy mal, los golpes no fueron tan fuertes. Los enfermeros dijeron que solo estaría inconsciente por un rato. Lo más probable es que haya despertado de camino al hospital.

Ahora, ustedes seguro pensaran que después de eso nos dejaron salir más temprano. Pues se equivocan. Nos dijeron que podíamos hacer lo que queramos, pero dentro del gimnasio.

Algunos se pusieron a practicar algún deporte de su preferencia, y otros se juntaron para conversar.

Y yo, bueno, estaba allí sentada en la enorme y larga banca. Sola. Como siempre.

No me molestaba, de hecho, disfrutaba estar sola, siempre y cuando tenga algo entretenido que hacer. Estar sola me era fácil. No había que empezar una conversación o soportar los silencios incómodos por falta de la misma, pero aun así me sentí como la marginada.

Antes Mike se me acercaba y trataba de hablar conmigo, pero ahora ya no, y menos desde ese día donde leyó la nota en frente de toda la clase. Lo que es bueno, así dejaba de fastidiar. Esperaba que por fin dejara su interés por mi, así como los demás chicos del instituto lo hicieron cuando se enteraron que estaba Edward.

La puerta del gimnasio se abrió en ese momento, y aunque trataron de ser silenciosos al abrirla, no tuvieron éxito debido a que le faltaba aceite y chirrió horriblemente.

Todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento, incluyéndome, y miraron fijamente a la puerta.

Una chica estaba allí, aun sujetaba la puerta con la mano derecha y se veía asustada. Su cabello era de color castaño oscuro, muy oscuro, al igual que sus ojos. Usaba unos lentes ligeramente grandes, que no iban con su pequeña cara en forma de corazón. Era delgada y pequeña, un metro cincuenta tal vez, y su piel era de color bronceada.

Todos dejaron de prestarle atención en cuanto la vieron, supongo al no encontrarle nada que les interesase, y regresaron a lo suyo. La chica parecía aliviada de eso, aunque también triste de que la ignoraran por completo.

Miró, aun nerviosa a los lados, seguro en busca del profesor. Pero por supuesto, no lo encontró.

Como que alguien le dio un pelotazo y lo mandó al hospital.

Suerte que no me castigaron.

Se quedó parada un rato donde estaba, pensando, y luego se acercó lentamente a la banca donde yo me encontraba, apenas haciendo contacto visual conmigo.

La chica me recordaba a mi cuando era más joven. Probablemente siguiera siendo así si no me hubiera unido a la organización. Siempre tuve carácter, pero era callada y tímida por fuera casi todo el tiempo.

Es esa la razón por la que decidí hablarle. Ser la nueva y que todos estén en grupo, con amigos, conversando entre ellos, y tu estar sola, es horrible.

-Hola- le saludé cuando estaba a punto de sentarse lo más lejos de mi.

Ella alzó la vista del suelo y me miró, parecía asombrada de que le hablara.

-¿Eres nueva en el instituto?-pregunté, cuando solo se quedó mirándome.

-Si- dijo de manera temblorosa.

-¿Y como te llamas?-

Iba a pararme y acercármele, pero supe que si lo hacía probablemente la pusiera nerviosa, así que esperé a que ella misma se acercara.

-Daniela- caminó hacia mi, aunque de manera dudosa- ¿Y tu?-

-Me llamo Isabella, pero prefiero que me llamen Bella-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó, sentándose a mi lado.- Es un nombre bonito-

-No lo sé.- me encogí de hombros- Es largo y… me hace sentir como una modelo italiana- hice una mueca.

Daniela se rió, revelando sus brackets.

-Bueno, luces como una- me señaló con la mano-.

-Así que… ¿Eres nueva en el pueblo?-pregunté, cambiando de tema-

Asintió.

-Soy de Arizona, si- volvió a asentir-

Eso explicaba la piel bronceada.

Nos la pasamos hablando durante el resto de la clase. Me contó que sus padres se habían separado y que vino a vivir junto a su mamá con su abuela, en Forks. Me reí cuando exclamó "¡¿Estas bromeando?! Yo también soy de Phoenix!" Luego pareció avergonzada por su efusividad, pero dejó de sentirla cuando yo reaccioné de forma similar. Le conté mi supuesta historia, también, de como había terminado en este frio lugar. Ella susurró un "Lo siento" cuando mencioné la muerte de mi madre. Casi grito de la emoción cuando me dijo que compartía la misma afección por los libros que yo. Ya saben, cualquiera que le guste la lectura siempre será mi amigo.

Ella me dijo que no recordaba haber hablado tanto con alguien de su edad, y yo le dije lo mismo, porque era cierto.

Cuando la hora de E.F acabó, salimos como las mejores amigas.

Me gané miradas extrañadas de todos, por supuesto. Bella Swan ha entablado una amistad con la nueva. Con una nueva que, según ellos, no era para nada interesante.

Estuvimos charlando animadamente en la acera del aparcamiento hasta que su madre vino por ella en su auto, ya que ella aun no contaba con uno.

Su mamá se parecía mucho a Daniela, solo que sin los lentes y los aparatos dentales. Y sus ojos, que los tenía más claros. Ella me dijo que su madre podría dejarme en mi casa, pero le dije que ya había alguien quien me llevara.

-De seguro es su novio- dijo la señora Amelia, dándome una mirada divertida-

-Claro que no, mamá, seguro es alguna otra amiga-dice Daniela rápidamente.

Me reí internamente. No es que me estuviese burlando de ella, no. Me causaba gracia el hecho de que esa probablemente hubiese sido mi respuesta si estuviera en su lugar.

-En realidad… Si, es a quien espero- dije.

Su madre le dio una mirada de "Te lo dije"

-Oh- musitó. Me sentí un poco culpable al no habérselo mencionado antes- Pero nos veremos mañana ¿verdad?- me preguntó.

-Claro- sonreí ante su emoción. Conocía ese sentimiento de alegría al por fin tener al menos una amiga- Nos vemos mañana, ojalá compartamos alguna otra clase-

Después de eso nos despedimos, ella subió al auto y se fue.

Miré a los lados, notando como los alumnos iban disminuyendo con forme pasaban los segundos.

Fue cuando noté la ausencia de Edward. Volví a mirar, pero no lo veía por ninguna parte.

Era extraño, él siempre era el primero en salir del salón.

Entonces recordé que tampoco estaba en la puerta del gimnasio esperándome como de costumbre.

¿Se habría prolongado su clase?

Su auto aun seguía aquí, lo que significa que sigue por los alrededores. Además, él no iba a dejarme, ¿verdad?

Lo más seguro era que su clase se había prolongado y por eso no fue a buscarme ni tampoco lo veía por los alrededores.

Pero mi hipótesis fue desechada cuando vi a un chico de su clase subir a su auto e irse.

Su clase ya había finalizado ¿Entonces donde diablos estaba?

Me paré a esperar bajo el tejado de la cafetería, tratando de protegerme del fuerte viento que últimamente soplaba.

Pasaron los minutos y vi como todos se iban, aun sin rastro de Edward.

El lugar se quedó en completo silencio, solo escuchándose el rugir del viento.

Golpee de manera impaciente el asfalto con mi pie, suspirado.

Era un hecho, ya todo el mundo se había ido. A excepción de los profesores, quizás.

Me giré rápidamente cuando sentí a alguien acercarse, pensando que era Edward, pero no.

-¿Bella?-preguntó el profesor de Trigonometría, seguro sorprendido de verme aquí- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Aquí estudio- contesté de manera sarcástica.

Inmediatamente me arrepentí de haberlo hecho, pero aparentemente no lo tomó mal.

Se rió.

-¿Pero que haces a estas horas? Ya deberías haberte ido-

-Si, es que… estoy esperando a alguien- miré mis zapatos.

-Oh- dijo. - ¿Edward Cullen?- inquirió.

No me sorprendió que supiera sobre nuestra relación. Creo que todo Forks lo sabía ya.

Asentí.

-¿Y donde está?-preguntó.

Ya quisiera saberlo.

-No lo sé- me encogí de hombros- Pero su auto sigue aquí- le señalé con la cabeza-

Él asintió. Me miró por unos largos segundos, parecía inseguro si preguntarme algo o no.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?-me preguntó finalmente.

Casi sonreí. Su pregunta me trajo un recuerdo.

-No, voy a esperarlo. Gracias de todas maneras-

-Bueno. Me voy entonces. Hasta mañana, Bella- se despidió-

-Hasta mañana- me esforcé para sonreí de manera convincente.

Se giró y se encaminó hacia su auto, pero luego se detuvo. Se quedó parado allí un rato, luego sacó un papel de su bolsillo y un lapicero, apuntando rápidamente no se que.

Lo vi regresar hacia mi.

-Toma-me dijo tendiéndome el pequeño papelito. Contenía un número celular- Es mi número. Si ese muchacho no aparece… puedes llamarme, yo vendré a recogerte-

No lo tomé.

-Gracias, pero…- iba decirle que no podía hacer eso, pero me interrumpió.

-No puedes regresar caminado a casa. Y para mi no es ninguna molestia, mi casa queda cerca de aquí- me tendió de nuevo el papel-

-Vale- dije, tomando el papel.

-Ya sabes, no dudes en llamar- me dijo mientras se giraba y se iba a su auto. Escuché como se iba mientras miraba el pequeño pedazo de papel.

Obviamente, no iba a llamarle, pero de todas manera lo guardé en mi bolsillo.

No es que le tuviera miedo o que fuera como el anterior profesor de trigonometría, nada de eso, pero no podía aceptarle. Principalmente porque Edward vendría por mi en cualquier momento y no iba a plantarle.

Sonreí cuando un recuerdo vino a mi mente.

No era la primera vez que se ofrecía a llevarme a casa, ya lo había hecho con anterioridad. De hecho, me había llevado a casa antes.

Recordaba bien ese día, yo tenía doce años y la movilidad escolar que me recogía no había venido. No era la primera vez que se olvidaba de mi.

Pero de cobrar no se olvidaba el viejo ese.

En fin, yo pude haberme ido sola a casa, pero mi mamá había dado indicaciones al colegio de que no me dejaran salir sola, no hasta que me vengan a recoger, así que estaba atrapada.

No había comido nada en el refrigerio y me moría de hambre, quería llegar a casa para poder comer.

Todos ya se habían ido. Yo era la única idiota que estaba allí sentada esperando.

Entonces apareció el profesor y me preguntó que hacía allí a esa hora, habiendo sido la salida hace como dos horas. Recuerdo haberle respondido lo mismo que hoy "Aquí estudio"

Esa vez también se ofreció a llevarme a casa, solo que en esa ocasión yo acepté.

Habló con la secretaria del director y pudimos salir.

Si no hubiese sido por él, ese día me hubiera quedado a dormir en el colegio. O hasta que mamá llegara a casa del trabajo y no me encuentre allí.

Que tiempos aquello. Todo era más simple. Tenía mis problemas, si, y que problemas. Pero, sea como sea, era feliz.

Ahora también lo soy, por supuesto, sobre todo después que conocí a Edward. Lo que quiero decir es que las cosas eran más sencillas en aquella época.

Sola era una… No puedo decir que era una simple humana, porque nunca lo fui, pero al menos mi vida lo era. Tenía los problemas que un humano puede tener.

Las cosas se han complicado ahora.

Soy feliz, si, pero no lo seré más si no encuentro una forma de quedarme aquí y abandonar la organización. Y tiene que ser pronto, puesto que se me está acabando el…

Mi pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando veo aparecer a Edward del bosque, ese que está frente al Instituto.

Pero no está solo, estaba con… ¿Tanya?

¿Qué hacía ella aquí?¿No se suponía que estaba en Alaska?

Ella caminaba muy de él, sus brazos casi rosándose mientras le dice rápidamente no se qué. Edward le responde algo. Están bastante lejos de mi así que no puedo escuchar con claridad, solo veo como mueven los labios al hablar.

Se que debería salir para que me viesen, pero no lo hago. En su lugar entro a la cafetería y me escondo, mirando silenciosamente como llegan al auto y se detienen a discutir en voz baja allí.

Tanya parecía tener prisa, veo como le dice enfáticamente algo a Edward y le jala del brazo, arrastrándolo al auto.

Trato de agudizar le oído, intentando oír algo, pero me es imposible. No logro escuchar nada.

Edward se aparta un poco de ella y le dice algo, Tanya se encoge de hombros y le responde no se qué. Ella entra al auto en el lado del copiloto, cerrando la puerta de un portazo. El fuerte golpe resonó por todo el desierto aparcamiento.

Tanya saca la mano por la ventanilla y le hace una seña a Edward para que se apresure en entrar, y no deja de hacerlo hasta que él entra.

Finalmente, veo como encienden el auto y abandonan el aparcamiento a toda velocidad.

Por un momento simplemente me quedo allí, parada, mirando el mismo lugar por donde se fueron. Mi mente hecha un lio, aun tratando de asimilar y entender lo que acaba de pasar, lo que Edward acaba de hacer.

Edward me había dejado .

Edward me había dejado aquí, sola.

Edward se había largado con Tanya y me había dejado plantada.

Siento como, rápidamente, mis ojos empiezan a escocer y el característico nudo en la garganta aparece.

Golpeo la pared con fuerza, tanto que se despostilla ligeramente, mientras gritaba una serie de maldiciones en mi mente.

Llevé una mano al rostro y retiré la primera lágrima que intentó hacer su camino por mi cara.

Ni lo pienses…

Murmuré sintiéndome como una tonta hablándole a sus lágrimas, que caían sin razón, porque Edward no era una razón ¡Para nada!

Negué con la cabeza, intentando convencerme a mi misma que sufrir por esto no valía la pena. Que el hecho de que Edward me haya abandonado aquí en el instituto, justo hoy, y que se haya largado con Tanya, no debía herirme.

Solté un sollozo mientras me sentaba en la vereda, abrazándome el torso en un intento de reconfortarme, y protegerme del frio.

¡Maldita sea, Swan, deja de llorar!

Me hubiera abofeteado de no ser porque habría resultado muy de chifladura.

Dolor, desilusión, decepción, humillación, y por ultimo, rabia. Eso era lo que sentía.

Me recriminé por ser tan estúpida. Porque era una estúpida, mientras yo estaba aquí, triste, seguro él estaba feliz de la vida quien sabe donde, haciendo quien sabe que. Él no merecía mis lagrimas.

Pero aun así, por más que trataba de convencerme de que no valía la pena, que no debía llorar, que no debía sentirme tan dolida como me sentía… No podía evitar no sentir una profunda decepción.

No podía tomar con indiferencia esto. No viniendo de Edward. Nunca creí que él me pudiera hacer esto. Y justo hoy.

Chequee mi celular. Ningún mensaje, ninguna llamada.

¿Esa era acaso la sorpresa? Me pregunté mientras dejaba caer libremente todas las lagrimas que tenía reprimidas desde hace un buen rato, viendo como finalmente después de haberse deslizado por mi cara caían silenciosamente sobre mi pantalón. ¿Su plan consistía en dejarme sola en el aparcamiento?

¡Pues que bonita forma de festejar los aniversarios tiene! Pensé con amargura ¡Dejando a su novia tirada y yéndose con otra, sin ninguna explicación!

Debí haberlo entregado a la organización cuando pude.

Me estremecí y el dolor en mi pecho creció.

A pesar de todo, la idea de él muerto me dolía y horrorizaba.

Me pregunté, una vez más, por qué siempre terminaba queriendo a la gente equivocada, a gente que no me quería o le interesaba.

Y no hablo solo por Edward, también por otras personas.

Mamá, tío Franklin, Cassandra, tía Dora… Y toda esa gente que nunca me apreciaron, que me hicieron daño, o me no quisieron como yo a ellos.

¿Por qué, simplemente, no podía odiarlos?

Lo único que yo odiaba era eso, el hecho de no poder odiarlos. O al menos, dejar de tenerles afecto.

Mi odio hacia alguien era efímero. Siempre ha sido así, y probablemente lo sea por resto que me queda de vida.

Soy tan patética, tan vulnerable. Siempre rompiéndome con facilidad, aunque no lo demuestre.

Quizás sea cierto eso de que las personas que aparentan ser fuertes, son las mas débiles en su interior.

Yo soy la prueba.

Varias veces he pensado en cambiar, mostrarme más abierta con la gente. De verdad, lo he intentado, pero simplemente no puedo. Es como una coraza que he creado para mi misma, asegurándome no abrirla.

Pero ahora creo que eso está bien. Por primera vez le abrí mi corazón a alguien, y mira lo que pasó. Ahora estoy sufriendo por eso.

Y a la vez, siento que me lo merezco. Después de todo, soy yo la farsante que lo engañó, y sigue engañándolo, haciéndose pasar por una simple chica humana. Extraña, pero humana después de todo. Cuando en realidad soy una cazavampiros cuyo único interés al principio era acabar con su vida.

Suspiro, sintiendo un horrible revoltijo de emociones. Todos desagradables. Preguntándome cuanto más voy a tener que soportar.

-"Hola"-

Me enderezo de un salto al escuchar esa voz, esa voz oscura que eché de menos todo este tiempo que estuvo ausente.

¿La escuché de verdad, o solo es mi imaginación?

-"No, no es tu imaginación. Estoy aquí"- pude sentir una sonrisa en su voz.

Una gran sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro sin poder evitarlo.

¡D había vuelto! ¡En realidad estaba aquí!

-¡Has vuelto!- dije en voz alta, sintiendo repentinamente ganas de reír.

-Si. Al parecer me has extrañado- se rió, aunque no era su risa sarcástica, parecía una real.

Su voz era igual de seseante y oscura como siempre, pero a mi no me importaba. Me sentía feliz de que haya vuelto. Pensé en gritarle y preguntarle a donde había ido, pero no hice. Estaba aquí y es era lo importante.

-¿Dónde estuviste? Pensé que te había ido para siempre- dije, sintiendo un ligero nudo en la garganta.

-"¿Y dejarte sola? Claro que no"- negó- "Además"- se rió-"No es como si pudiera irme de verdad."-

No entendí muy bien su ultimo comentario, pero no dije nada. En vez de eso sonreí, sonreí como no lo había hecho en todo el día.

D me explicó brevemente que estuvo ocupada el mes pasado, es por eso la razón de su ausencia, aunque no me dijo en que estuvo ocupada, lo cual esperaba. Me dijo que me había extrañado también, y que no volvería a desaparecer tanto tiempo.

-Estaba preocupada, ¿sabes?- le dije cuando nos quedamos un largo tiempo en silencio- Pensé que te finalmente te habías ido y…-

-"Bella"- me cortó- "¿Es que no recuerdas nada de lo que te dicho?"- su voz se había tornado más suave, pero sería- "Un día te prometí que siempre iba a estar ahí, en las malas y en las buenas, protegiéndote."- su voz se tornó aun más suave al decir- "Y aunque no me hables, o yo no te hable, esa promesa quedará guardada"-

Asentí en silencio. Sus palabras causándome una extraña sensación.

-"Así que desecha esa absurda idea. No te desharás de mi tan fácilmente"- se rió, al parecer recobrando su habitual humor.

-"Edward no te ha dejado plantada"- dijo de pronto, sorprendiéndome, haciendo que la tristeza vuelva de nuevo al pronunciar su nombre.

-¿Ah, no?- inquirí-

-"No"- dijo- "Y ya deja de llorar"-

No se que me sorprendía más. El hecho de que estuviera tratando de buscar justificación a algo que obviamente no lo tenía, o que estuviera justificando a Edward. Creo que lo segundo.

Por lo que había podido apreciar, Edward no era precisamente el favorito de D. Se notaba aunque ella quisiese ocultarlo, y su repentina defensa hacia él me desconcertaba.

Y más cuando se ponía de su parte y no de la mía.

-¿Entonces por qué se fue con Tanya?- le pregunté.

Se quedó callada.

-"No puedo decírtelo"-me respondió finalmente- "Créeme, lo hago… Lo hacemos por ti"-

-¿Hacemos?- repetí- ¿Hacer que? Espera, no me lo digas, ya lo sé- le detuve- "No te lo puedo decir, es por tu seguridad"- dije, haciendo una comillas en el aire.

-"Aunque no lo creas, así es. Tienes que comprender, Bella. Nosotros intentamos prote…"-

Entonces, como si tuviera suficiente ya, empieza a llover.

El aguacero me empapa rápidamente, mojando mi ropa en unos segundos.

Gruñí y me levanté de un salto, asegurándome la mochila en el hombro, gritándome a mi misma por no traer un impermeable hoy, o al menos una sudadera con capucha.

Oh, espera, si lo traje. Pero lo dejé en el auto de Edward.

Mi pelo mojado comienza a chorrear por mis espalda.

Por un segundo reconsidero la idea de llamar a mi profesor, pero la desecho inmediatamente. No quiero molestarle, y tampoco que se entere de que Edward me dejó plantada.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- dice una voz a mis espaldas.

Alzo la vista y descubro que Daniel está de pie allí, sacudiendo en una mano un juego de llaves y un abrigo en la otra.

¿Qué hace este aquí? Me pregunto, a la vez que miro a los lados. Es cuando veo un auto solitario estacionada en una esquina, que seguro es de él.

Genial. Simplemente genial.

Ahora si, creo que las cosas no podrían ponerse peor.

Sacudo la cabeza y aparto la mirada. Sé que no estoy en condiciones de negarme a que me lleve a casa, pero prefiero caminar a gatas sobre brasas ardientes y cristales rotos que subirme a su auto.

-Vamos -me dice -Prometo que no te morderé- me guiña un ojo.

Pero yo si. Te golpearé si no desapareces de mi vista y me dejas en paz.

-Estoy bien - le aseguro.

-¿En serio? - Sonríe, y se acerca tanto que las puntas de nuestros pies casi se tocan- Si te soy sincero, a mí me da la impresión de que no estás tan bien…-

Me doy la vuelta y comienzo a dirigirme hacia la salida sin molestarme en detenerme cuando dice:

-Y eso significa que las cosas no te van muy bien. Mírate: estás desaliñada, mojada, y… parece que tu novio te ha dejado plantada, aunque eso no lo sé con seguridad.-

Respiro hondo, tratando de calmarme, y sigo andando con la esperanza de que se canse pronto de este jueguecito. Quiero que me deje tranquila y siga su camino.

-Pero incluso en ese estado, tengo que admitir que sigues estando buena… y espero que no te moleste que te lo diga.-

Me detengo de inmediato y me doy la vuelta para mirarlo, a pesar de que estaba decidida a seguir adelante. Me siento incómoda cuando sus ojos empiezan a recorrer con un brillo inconfundible mi cuerpo de los pies a la cabeza, deteniéndose en mis piernas, mi cintura y mi pecho.

-No puedo ni imaginar en qué estaría pensando Cullen, porque yo en su lugar…-

-Nadie te lo ha preguntado -lo interrumpo, sintiéndome ligeramente intimidada.

Me recuerdo a mí misma que controlo la situación sin problemas, que no hay razón para sentirme amenazada… Que aunque parezca una chica indefensa, normal y corriente, soy cualquier cosa menos eso. Soy más fuerte de lo que aparentaba, tan fuerte que, si realmente quisiera, podría derribar a Daniel

de un solo golpe. Podría mandarlo volando sobre el aparcamiento hasta el otro lado de la calle. Y no crean que no siento la tentación de demostrárselo.

Él esboza esa sonrisa lánguida que funciona con todo el mundo menos conmigo, y sus gélidos ojos se clavan en los míos.

Tengo el impulso es salir corriendo.

Pero no lo hago.

Porque no debo tenerle miedo.

¿Desde cuando me intimida su mirada?

-No necesito que me lleven a casa - digo al final. Me doy la vuelta para seguir caminando y siento un escalofrío al percibir que me sigue.

-Bella, ¿quieres parar un momento? No pretendía molestarte.-

Sin embargo, no me detengo. Sigo andando. Estoy decidida a poner tanta distancia entre nosotros como me sea posible.

-Vamos… -Se echa a reír- Solo intento ayudar. Todos tus amigos se han marchado, Cullen ha desaparecido, y ya no queda nadie más, lo que significa que soy tu única esperanza.

-Tengo muchas alternativas - murmuro. Lo único que quiero es que se largue de una vez.

-Yo no veo ninguna.-

Yo si, mis pies. Puedo caminar.

Hago un gesto negativo con la cabeza y sigo.

-¿Estás diciendo que prefieres caminar hasta tu casa que subirte en un auto conmigo?-

No le respondo.

-Ya se que hemos empezado mal, está claro que me odias, pero yo intento ser amable ahora- Su voz es suave, incitante, como si de verdad quisiera empezar de nuevo, dejar el pasado atrás, hacer las paces y todo eso.

Sin embargo, yo no quiero empezar de nuevo. Y tampoco quiero hacer las paces. Lo único que quiero es que se dé la vuelta y se largue a cualquier otro sitio. Que me deje sola.

Con todo, no puedo dejar que se vaya así, no puedo permitir que sea él quien diga la última palabra.

Lo miro por encima del hombro y le digo:

-No te creas mucho, Daniel. Para odiar a alguien tiene que importarte, así que es imposible que yo te odie.-

Después cruzo a toda prisa la calle, a pesar de que el semáforo todavía no se ha puesto en verde, pero está vacía así que no me importa.

-¿Qué pasa con el abrigo extra?- grita- Es una pena que no lo uses, estoy seguro de que te quedaría perfecto-

Le digo que se los meta ya saben por donde y sigo andando.

Le escucho reírse a pis espaldas, antes de decir aquella palabra con "P"

Aprieto fuertemente los puños.

Me giré por instinto, pretendiendo gritarle algo. Abrí mi boca pero todo lo que me salió fue un siseo felino. Mi boca se sentía extraña también, como si fuera demasiado pequeña para mis dientes. Pasé mi lengua por la punta y habían… ¿Colmillos? ¿De dónde habían venido?

Veo a Daniel sonreír, satisfecho, como si esa fuera la reacción que esperaba de mi.

Entonces, todo se pone negro.

* * *

**¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Ahora, seguro se están preguntando por qué subí dos capítulos seguidos, y la razón es esta: ¡No me pude aguantar! Se suponía que este ultimo lo subiría el sábado. ¿Que creen que pase en el siguiente? **

**¿Y esos sueños, que creen que signifiquen? **

**Como les dije, D iba a regresar en este capitulo... Y también lo hizo Tanya **

**Nos leemos el sábado! ^^**


	54. Cap 38: Decepción (Parte tres)

**Cap. 38: Decepción (Parte tres)**

No se como, pero de pronto me encontraba caminando sin rumbo fijo en la acera, sintiéndome terriblemente débil y apenas pudiendo mantenerme en pie.

_Tengo que llegar a casa_, pensé. _No puedo desvanecerme aquí en la calle. Tengo que llegar a casa._

Pero no podía, mis pasos eran cada vez mas lentos y pesados, a tal punto que empecé arrastrar los pies.

Mi vista empezó a oscurecerse de nuevo, viendo todo borroso y gris.

No sabía como había llegado a esto. Lo único que recordaba era a Daniel, el aparcamiento, la repentina oscuridad...

Dios mío, por favor, no permitas que me desmaye sin antes haber llegado a casa. Supliqué mentalmente.

-¿Bella?- escuché vagamente llamarme a una voz conocida.

Pero no pude ver quien era, y mi cerebro estaba demasiado aturdido para reconocer al propietario de la voz.

-¡Bella!-

Mis pies cedieron en ese momento, y mi visión se oscureció.

Lo ultimo que sentí es unos duros brazos sostenerme antes de que todo se pusiera negro de nuevo...

**(Narrador)**

**Minutos antes...**

Los ojos de Bella, al igual que sus dientes, habían cambiado, tornándose de ese extraño y aterrador negro.

Porque ya no era Bella.

En un segundo ella estuvo frente a Daniel, cogiéndole de la camisa y lanzándolo por los aires, chocando finalmente con una pared.

Daniel se levantó rápidamente, riéndose de su inútil intento de hacerle daño. Su risa era oscura y llena de malas vibraciones.

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó, burlón- Vaya, pensé que tenías algo mejor que esto.-

Se sacudió la camisa como si tuviera polvo y se acercó a ella, sus ojos tornándose igual de negros mientras lo hacía. Levantó ligeramente la barbilla en su dirección, haciendo que el cuerpo de Bella se levantara . La mantuvo suspendida en el aire unos segundos antes de mover el dedo índice, indicándole que se acerque. El cuerpo de Bella obedeció las ordenes que le daba y avanzó hasta quedarse frente a él, flotando aun.

-¿Quien eres?- preguntó D, apretando los dientes, intentando liberarse del control de él, sin éxito, era demasiado fuerte para repelerlo.

-¿En serio no lo sabes?- le dijo, ladeando ligeramente, mirándola con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

Ella negó con la cabeza, mirándole fijamente, manteniendo toda la dignidad posible.

D sabía que no era un humano, que no era el idiota de Daniel, ese que acosaba a Bella, ella lo supo desde que le vio aparecer de la nada, pero no tenía ni idea de quien pueda ser.

Lo que sí tenía certeza era que no venía con buenas intenciones.

Y que era lo mismo que ella.

Daniel sonrió, mostrando unos dientes muy parecidos a los que Bella tenía ahora.

-Mi nombre es Astaroth- se presentó formalmente. Su voz es profunda, imperiosa y daba mucho miedo.- Supongo que has oído hablar de mi-

Claro que había oído hablar de él, aun cuando estaba encerrada en el cuerpo de Bella. Todo ser de su clase que se respete sabía de él, incluso los más insignificantes.

Y también es consiente que, si él estaba diciendo la verdad sobre su identidad, lo cual estaba segura puesto que nadie iba por ahí tomando su nombre y sin tener problemas por eso, era alguien muy, muy poderoso.

Entonces él dijo las palabras que menos esperaba oír en ese momento.

-Soy tu padre-

Las palabras flotan en aire, repitiéndose una y otra vez en la cabeza de D.

Él hace una un movimiento con la mano, liberando a D de su control, ella cae de rodillas al suelo.

-Mi pequeña… Cuanto tiempo sin verte- le dice con una voz suave y aterciopelada que, por algún motivo, te pone los pelos de punta .- Llevo siglos buscándote-

Le tiende una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero ella no lo acepta.

_Él está mintiendo, p_iensa D. _No es posible que eso sea cierto._

Y sin embargo...

Le gustaría poder rebatir sus argumentos, pero no tenía forma de hacerlo. Se quedó callada, anonadada, mientras busca desesperadamente en su memoria algo que me permita demostrar que pretende engañarla, que no era su padre, que de ningún modo puede ser su padre.

_¿Cómo rayos voy a ser yo la hija de...?_

Simplemente, no podía ser verdad.

Astaroth la mira un momento y después suspira.

-Sabía que no lo creerías- dijo, bajando su mano.-

Hace ademán de agacharse en el suelo a su lado, pero D se levanta rápidamente y retrocede.

-Aléjate de mi ¡Tu no eres mi padre!- le grita-

- Me temo, mi pequeña, que lo soy... Por mucho que te cueste aceptarlo-

Se recupera lo bastante del shock de la repentina situación para replicar:

-Estás mintiendo. Mi padre, o creador, está muerto- dice firmemente.

Según lo que ella pudo averiguar, todos los que estaban implicados en ese "experimento", o proyecto como lo llamaban algunos, fueron castigados horriblemente, y después destruidos. Así que obviamente, sus creadores estaban muertos ahora, hecho que no le importaba ni lo más mínimo. En realidad, ella estaba contenta de que les hayan hecho pagar.

Daniel… o Astaroth alza una ceja, divertido.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién te dijo eso? Me sorprende mucho que tu madre te dijera una mentira al respecto. Era completamente incapaz de engañar a alguien. Pero... eso tú lo sabes mejor que yo, ¿no es así?

D le miró, sorprendida. ¿Qué quería decir con que su madre era incapaz de mentir? ¡Se supone que era igual de malvada y oscura que él! En caso de que esté diciendo la verdad y en realidad fuera su verdadero padre, claro está.

-¿En serio?- le preguntó cuando vio su expresión confundida- ¿Nunca la conociste?-

D volvió a negar con la cabeza. Ella recordaba vagamente esa parte de su vida. Cuando despertó, ya estaba encerrada en aquel lugar , donde posteriormente la atarían a cierto ser luminoso, A.

-Comprendo- asintió, mirándola con compasión-Te han ocultado tantas cosas... Mi pobre pequeña, lo que has tenido que sufrir todos estos años-

Esto no tenía ningún sentido para D. Él no podía ser su padre. ¿Cómo creerlo? Era imposible que aquel tipo que apareció de repente sea su padre. No podía ser posible que alguien tan poderoso con él lo sea.

-No puedo creerte- espetó- Si eres mi padre y tanto me quieres, ¿por qué me abandonaste con ellos?-

Se ríe, mostrando sus puntiagudos dientes.

-Ah, ¿eso tampoco te lo contaron? Yo no te abandoné, fue tu madre quien se marchó sin decir nada. Y te llevó consigo. Te apartó de mí, para llevarte con esos…- sus ojos echan llamas. Su sonrisa se esfuma. Su voz se ha convertido en un susurro amenazador.

-Tu madre me traicionó, te secuestró y te llevó lejos de mí. No era más que una embustera y una traidora. Jugó conmigo, buscó mi punto débil y logró convencerme para que la aceptara junto a mí. Sin embargo, se acercó a mí con la única intención de seducirme para engendrar un hijo. Lo único que quería tu madre de mí eras tú. Fuiste lo único que le importó, aquello por lo que luchó durante sus últimos años de vida. Y aquello por lo que murió. - se quedó en silencio por unos segundos. - Y he pasado siglos buscándote, enviando a mi gente por todo el mundo. Pero nadie pudo localizarte. Bien jugado se lo tenían cuando les advirtieron que no utilizaran sus poderes… Hasta que tu, por fin, decidiste ponerlos en practica. - sonrió- Pero no pude tener una pista concreta de tu paradero hasta que te pusiste en contacto con uno de los nuestros, tratando de conseguir cierta información-

D solo le miraba, sin poder creer lo que le decía.

¿Sería verdad…?

Se esforzó por recordar, algo, cualquier cosa, pero no pudo. En su mente no había ninguna imagen de sus padres, y tampoco le habían dicho quienes eran.

De hecho, no vio a nadie hasta que ella pudo escapar de donde la tenían y en el camino se encontró con…

Poco después, cuando ella y A fueron designadas, todo se descubrió y el proyecto se vino abajo, solo alcanzando a crear a dos más como ella.

-Encontrarte después de eso fue fácil- continuó cuando vio que ella no decía nada- Pude haber mandado a alguien para que te llevara conmigo, pero preferí hacerlo personalmente- Se miró las manos, primero las palmas y luego el dorso. - Manipular a este humano para que me deje usar su cuerpo fue muy fácil- se rió. - Y lo mismo sucedió con tu humana, Bella. ¿Se sulfura rápido, no?

Eso si tenía sentido para D. Era por eso que se acercó a Bella, la provocó hasta que perdió la paciencia, todo era parte de su plan. Y ella había caído en su juego.

_¿Todos estos años y no has aprendido nada sobre manipulación? ¡Maldición, tu eres una de ellos!_ Se recriminó a si misma.

-Seguro que te equivocas- murmuro, desesperada.- ¿Cómo sabes que soy tu hija? No soy la única en mi situación-

-Créeme, tengo mis razones para pensar que eres mi hija- sonrió-

Avanzó de nuevo hacia ella, intentando tomar su mano.

-¡No te acerques!- le advirtió. -¡Estas loco! ¡Tu no eres mi padre!-

Y ella se abalanzó sobre él, con intenciones de atacar, lo cual ella misma habría considerado estúpido si estuviese pensado con claridad y no se hubiera dejado llevar por la furia.

Por un instante tiene la sensación de que le ha dado. Pero ha sido un paso en falso, porque, de repente, él ya no está allí. Lo siente a su lado, como una sombra intangible, y entonces de la nada pierde el equilibrio y cae al suelo, en un charco de lo que espera que sea solo agua. Astaroth camina hacia ella.

-No des un paso más - advirtió.

Él, simplemente, sonríe de esa forma tan escalofriante y después desaparece.

Se levantó de un salto y mira a su alrededor, aturdida. No lo ve por ningún lado.

Pero lo siente. Siente su oscura escencia y sabe que está por algún lado y no se ha marchado como quiere hacerle creer. D sabe que la está acechando y, en el menor descuido, atacaría.

Sonríe internamente cuando logra localizarlo.

Se concentra rápidamente, llamando a la tormenta, intentó conectarse con ella. Siente ese familiar cosquilleo y electricidad.

Iba a lanzarle un rayo, a sabiendas que eso dañaría al humano portador.

Un fuerte rayo cae justo sobre Astaroth… quien con una simple mirada hace que se desvié a un árbol, haciendo que este se caiga y se prenda fuego.

D rápidamente se apresura en apagarlo para no provocar un incendio.

Se siente ligeramente triste por su fracaso, pero no se rinde. Le da una mirada y él vuelve a chocarse contra la pared, solo que esta vez no puede despegarse de ella como la primera vez. Él la mira, sorprendido por primera vez.

-No puedes matarme- declara.

Pasa una filuda uña por un lado de su cara, contándola, haciendo que un hilillo de sangre corriera por su mejilla y le manchara la ropa.

-No puedo hacerlo- sonríe- Pero conozco muchos modos de atormentar a alguien sin matarlo-

Sus últimas palabras son más bien un siseo, un susurro, pero se escuchan con todas claridad y producen un intenso escalofrío.

D se le acerca y hace un movimiento con la mano. Él abre los ojos ampliamente, luego su rostro se contrae en una extraña mueca e intenta liberarse. Se lleva una mano al cuello y abre la boca, como si no pudiese respirar.

D hace otro movimiento con la mano y le devuelve el aire.

-Eres más fuerte de lo que pensé- dijo él, una vez que se hubo recuperado. - Pero- agregó- Tu no eres mucho más fuerte que yo-

Y, sin mucho esfuerzo, se liberó del control de D, dejando estupefacta a esta.

-¿De verdad pensaste que podías conmigo?.

El cuerpo de Bella salió volando por los aires ese momento hasta chocarse contra un árbol, derribándolo. Sin conformarse con eso la levantó del suelo, todo con la mirada, y la estampó en la misma pared donde D lo había pegado antes.

La cara de ella se contrajo de dolor y luchó por liberarse, sin éxito.

Se vio desesperada y asustada cuando él se acercó lenta y amenazadoramente hacia ella, mirándola fijamente.

Ella sabía que no podía matarle tampoco, pero temía por Bella. Su cuerpo humano no iba a soportar mucho. Y si él decidía matarle, ella no iba a poder hacer nada. Nadie podría hacer nada, aun si llegara alguien a ese deshabitado aparcamiento.

Se preguntó que había pasado con los demás, se suponía que al menos el personal de mantenimiento debía seguir allí ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Acaso no escuchaban el estruendo de afuera? Sabía que ellos no podían intervenir en nada, pero aun así … ¿Estarán escondidos en algún lugar, asustados?

-Nadie podrá ayudarte, querida. Aun si quisieran, no podrían- le dijo él cuando se le acercó, poniéndose frente a ella-

-¿Dónde están todos?- le preguntó.-¿Qué les has hecho?-

Él ladeó la cabeza y la miró entrecerrando los ojos, sonriendo divertidamente.

-No sabía que te importasen los humanos… Supongo que pasar tantos años con aquella amiguita tuya te ha ablandado- se rió- Pero si tanto te preocupa… No les hice nada, solo los mandé a dormir una siesta- le guiñó un ojo.

D no pudo evitar sentir una pisca de alivio cuando le dijo eso, pero aun estaba el hecho que la tenía pegada contra la pared y sin poder moverse.

-¿Qué quieres de mi?- le preguntó finalmente, sintiéndose humillada y derrotada.

-Solo quiero hablar- le dijo.

-Ya ¿Atacándome?-

-Te recuerdo que fuiste tu quien atacó primero- le recordó tranquilamente con una sonrisa- Y te recomiendo que dejes de hacerlo, a nuestros humanos no les conviene que tengamos una pelea de _verdad_.-

D le miró, frunciendo el ceño. Odiaba reconocer que tenía razón.

-¿Te importaría bajarme?- le preguntó.

Él la liberó, esta vez cayó de pie puesto que estaba preparada.

-¿Y bien?- apremió, impaciente. Ella quería poder irse de aquí, alejarse de él lo más que pueda y no volver a verlo jamás.

-Quiero llevarte conmigo- dijo finalmente.

-Eso no es posible, y lo sabes- le respondió rápidamente ella.

_Y yo tampoco quiero ir contigo_, pensó.

Él sonrió aterradoramente.

-Claro que es posible, como que he venido hasta aquí para hacerlo.- se acercó a ella.

-Estoy lazada a Bella, y no puedo romper ese lazo- le dijo firme.

-Ya lo sé- el chasqueó la lengua.- Me temo que tendré que llevarme a la humana… y a tu luminosa compañera también- frunció en ceño-

-No pienso ir contigo- dijo D. -

-Puedo obligarte- le dijo con tranquilidad-

-No puedes hacerme daño. No puedes matarme- le recordó D.

Astaroth no perdió su sonrisa, al contrario, creció más.

-A ti no- le dijo- Pero a tu Bella si-

La postura firme de D vaciló y en su rostro se notó levemente su terror.

Él había dado justo en su punto débil.

No tenía otra opción. Ella no podía dejar que ese monstruo le haga daño a Bella.

Suspiró, resignada, tragándose su orgullo.

-Por favor, no le hagas daño- le suplicó con voz rota.

Él sonrió, viendo que su plan había funcionado.

-No te preocupes, no le haremos daño si no es estrictamente necesario. Pareces sentir un cierto afecto por ella-

D bajó la vista, sintiéndose humillada por su tonta debilidad. Siendo consiente de que ella no debería sentir eso por Bella.

Aspirando el aire, levanta la cabeza y le mira directamente a los ojos, tratando de recuperar su dignidad.

-No se por qué quieres que vaya contigo, pero no puedo hacerlo- le dijo, deseando poder convencerlo- Estoy lazada a ella, y también a A…

-¿A?- repitió, riéndose- Y tu eres D- hizo una mueca, poniéndose serio de repente.- No puedo creer que mi hija tenga ese apodo tan…-

-No importan los nombres, ¿si?- le cortó- Lo que quiero decir es que estoy lazada a ellas y no puedo ir a ninguna parte sin ir con ellas ¿Quieres eso? -

Él la miró, pensativo.

-Tendrán que venir ellas también, si así estás conmigo- dijo- No hay otra opción.

D le miró. No había dudas, él venía a llevársela, y con ella vendrían Bella y A. Y ella no podría hacer nada.

¡Maldito lazo que las unía! Si no fuera por eso ella se iría con él sin pensarlo dos veces, si así mantenía con vida a Bella.

No tenía otra alternativa más que…

D sonrió de pronto.

-Si, si la hay-

**(Bella)**

-Está despertando-

Abrí lentamente los ojos y parpadee, tratando de enfocar la vista y que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la luz del fluorescente.

No fue hasta varios segundos después que las borrosas imágenes cobraran sentido para mi y pudiera verlas con claridad.

Me sentía extraña y desorientada, pero no dolorida.

Lo primero que veo es a una enfermera que está al pie de mi cama, pero ella no me veía a mi, la mujer se encontraba inclinada en una pequeña mesa, apoyando su mejilla en una mano y parecía absorta mirando algo.

Es cuando me doy cuenta de que estoy en un hospital. Otra vez.

_Genial,_ pensé. Con esta serían… tres veces que he terminado aquí.

-Bella…-

Ladee lentamente la cabeza para mirar a la persona que dijo mi nombre, aunque le había reconocido la voz y sabía quien era.

Los ojos dorados de Carlisle me miraban con preocupación, parado al lado de mi cama.

-Hola - contesté con una voz similar al croar de una rana. Me aclaré la garganta en silencio.

Lo vi suspirar con alivio.

Una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro, me alegraba que él estuviera aquí. Por más tonto que parezca, la idea de despertar sola en el hospital me asustaba.

-¿Carlisle?-pregunté, dándole una breve mirada a la enfermera que aun parecía ajena al hecho de que yo haya despertado.

-Dime- dijo rápidamente.

Me demoré en responder para crear algo de suspenso.

-¿Estas seguro de que no quieres que te abra un club de fans?- pregunté.

Rompió a reír en el acto, provocando que yo me riera también, solo que mi risa sonó débil y cansada.

-Bien, tu sentido del humor sigue intacto- dijo. Parecía más relajado.-¿Susan?- llamó a la enfermera, quien en ese momento recién salió de su ensoñación, pareció desorientada durante unos segundos y luego se sonrojó. Carlisle le dio unas cuantas indicaciones antes de que se fuera.

-Has tenido mucha suerte de que el doctor anduviera cerca de la entrada y te sostuviera antes de que cayeras- me dijo- Nunca había visto correr a alguien tan rápido-

Me dedicó una amable sonrisa antes de salir por la puerta.

Susan me caía bien… a diferencia de Diana. Felizmente no me la he encontrado. Y esperaba no hacerlo, no estaba de humor.

Le di una mirada rápida a los lados, viendo por primera vez el lugar donde me encontraba.

No estaba en el pabellón de emergencia, al parecer me habían designado un cuarto únicamente para mi.

Hice una mueca cuando vi que tenía conectado el suero.

-Bueno, Bella, ¿Cómo te sientes?-me preguntó, sentándose en la silla que estaba al lado de mi cama, mirándome de nuevo con ojos preocupados.

-Estoy bien- dije sinceramente- Un poco confundida, pero bien.- miré con repulsión la aguja que prendía de mi brazo derecho- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-le pregunté.

Miré de nuevo la aguja de nuevo, teniendo ganas de sacármela de un tirón.

-No lo sé, dímelo tu- me respondió- Estaba pasando por la entrada del hospital y te vi afuera caminando, parecías aturdida y débil. -

Me lo imaginaba. Lo que no imaginaba era que justamente yo estuviera pasando por el hospital, y que Carlisle me viera y sostuviera.

Él me hizo un rápido y ultimo chequeo. Posteriormente me quitó la guja ya que el suero se había agotado, y porque yo prácticamente le supliqué que lo hiciera. No soportaba más verme insertada con esa aguja. Le dije que tanto cuidado no era necesario, pero el insistió en que debía comprobar que realmente estaba bien como yo aseguraba. Me dijo que la razón de mi desmayo era debilidad. Por supuesto, me preguntó si me estaba alimentando correctamente y bla, bla, bla, a lo que le tuve que mentir diciéndole que si. Sinceramente, dudaba que mi falta de comida haya causado el desmayo.

Al final, pudo comprobar que yo tenía razón.

-Me alegra que estés mejor -dijo. Su voz sonaba contenta.- Cuando te vi caer...-

-Pensaste: "Vaya, de que cantina habrá salido"...-

Sonrió al responder:

-Eso no se me pasó por la cabeza ni por asomo.- su voz se tornó más seria- Pero me diste un buen susto . Felizmente pude llegar a tu lado lo suficientemente rápido antes que cayeras y te golpearas la cabeza-

-Lo siento, yo…- me callé, sin saber que decir.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, Bella? ¿Y por qué Edward no está contigo?- me preguntó.

Sentí un horrible dolor en el pecho cuando mencionó el nombre de Edward.

El escozor en los ojos y el nudo en la garganta no tardaron en hacerse presentes.

¿Por qué tenía que recordármelo?

Suspiré con desaliento y bajé la vista.

-¿Bella?- me llamó. Bajó la cabeza hasta la altura de la mía, tratando de ver mis ojos.- ¿Qué ha pasado?-

Suspiré con desaliento.

-Edward me dejó plantada- musité finalmente, aun con la vista baja.

Me sentía tan humillada en ese momento.

-¿Cómo?-

-Lo que oíste- dije, alzando la vista. La rabia estaba ganándole a la tristeza- Me dejó plantada. Tirada en el instituto como si fuese cualquier cosa. ¡Se largó con Tanya en mis narices y a mi me dejó ahí, sabiendo muy bien que no tenía un auto con que regresar a casa!-

-Espera… ¿Dices Tanya?- preguntó.

-¡Si!- casi grité.

-Pero si ella no está en Forks-

-¡Si está! ¡Yo la vi!¡Estaba con ella!-

Estaba empezando a perder la calma y a gritar. No tan fuerte para que la gente de fuera me escuchara, pero lo bastante para que alguien que pasara muy cerca de aquí me oyera. Después de todo, aun seguía algo débil.

Carlisle trató de calmarme, sin mucho éxito. Solo pudo lograr que bajara un poco la voz.

Le conté todo, desde que vi Edward irse con Tanya, hasta que perdí el conocimiento.

Narrar esto ultimo me dio un escalofrió. Me pregunté que habrá pasado con Daniel.

Me estremecí aun más cuando Carlisle me dijo que Daniel Wright estaba internado en el hospital, también, solo que él seguía aun inconsciente, y parecía haber sido fuertemente golpeado. No pudo darme más detalles puesto que él no le había atendido.

Me preguntó si éramos amigos, por supuesto yo le dije que no.

Me sorprendí al ver una mirada no muy Carlisle cuando le conté la historia que compartíamos.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo cuando terminé con mi relato.

-Yo tampoco.- dije- Y justo hoy, se suponía que haríamos algo especial por cumplir nuestro primer mes juntos- bajé la vista de nuevo. La rabia se había ido ahora y me sentía triste otra vez.

-Quizás todo esto sea un malentendido, Bella. Edward no sería capaz de hacer eso, y menos a ti-

Llevó una mano a mi rostro, sorprendiéndome al ver que retiraba con su pulgar una pequeña lagrima que se me había escapado sin darme cuenta. Me sonrojé, avergonzada.

Genial. Ahora debe pensar que soy una llorona.

-Lo siento- susurré.

Y no solo lo decía por lo de la lagrima, sino por todo.

-¿Por qué?- inquirió - ¿Por llorar?-

-Por eso, y por escucharme. Te debo estar aburriendo con mis tonterías y dramas-

Sobre todo cuando está trabajando, seguro le estaba quitando el tiempo con mi estúpido drama adolescente.

-No tienes que disculparte por eso, Bella. Y tampoco me estás aburriendo. Debo admitir que me agrada más la Bella alegre y divertida, pero sé que no puede ser así todo el tiempo- hizo que levantara la cabeza.- Nunca te había visto llorar, y hoy he descubierto que no me gusta-

Sonreí.

-Genial. Es bueno saber que no esperas que sea tu payasa personal todo el tiempo- comenté.- Y que la bufona-Bella está fuera de servicio en ciertas ocasiones, por ejemplo cuando se olvidan de ella y la dejan tirada como una zapatilla vieja-

Sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Ves? Esa es la Bella a la que conozco, aquella que se ríe de sus propios problemas-

¿Tenía otra opción? Aparte de seguir deprimida, me refiero.

Suspiré, de repente sintiéndome mejor.

-Gracias por escucharme- le agradecí.

-Siempre es un placer para mi escucharte, Bella-

-Claro, como te paras riendo de todo lo que te digo- me froté los ojos, limpiando cualquier rastro de lagrimas- En serio, estoy pensando en cobrarte-

Se rió antes de decir que gustosamente me pagaría por eso. Después, me dijo que tenía que irse, pero regresaría dentro de un rato para saber como estaba.

Se volvió a reír cuando le dije que pensara en lo del club de fans.

Estuve pensando un buen rato sobre lo que pasó hoy, y no se en que momento de mis cavilaciones, me quedé dormida.

* * *

**Bien, aquí está el capitulo, tal como se los prometí. Espero les haya gustado ^^**

**El "padre" de D apareció. No será taaan importante en la historia, o eso creo hasta el momento, pero si aparecerá en algunos de los siguientes capítulos. **

**Seguro que algunos reconocerán el nombre del personaje, y también sabrán de donde lo saqué. De hecho,ese libro donde saqué el personaje, fue donde me inspiré un poco para crear la historia, aunque muy diferente. **

**Gracias por leerme y dejar sus comentarios, me hacen sonreír como tonta. xDD **

**El próximo capitulo lo subiré el miércoles. Besos!**

_**~Xime~**_


	55. Cap 39: No tan sola

**Cap. 39: No tan sola (Bella)**

Mi estadía en el hospital no fue tan mala o aburrida como yo esperaba. Al contrario, hasta puedo decir que fue divertido.

Solo dormí durante media hora, pero me sentí bastante repuesta cuando desperté. Como si esos pocos minutos de sueño hubiesen sido suficientes para recuperar todas mis energías perdidas.

Carlisle regresó a verme pocos minutos después que despertara y se quedó conmigo alegando que tenía un rato libre, y cuando ese rato dejó de ser "un rato", me dijo que no había mucha gente en el hospital y que no notarían su ausencia.

Le miré ceñuda cuando empezó a reírse.

-No sabía que te reías de tus paciente- le dije en tono reprobatorio cuando le conté lo del pelotazo al profesor de Ed. Física. Justamente él fue el que le atendió.

-No lo hago- negó rápidamente, aun riéndose- Debí haber sabido que fuiste tú quien le pegó con la pelota. Hubiese querido estar allí en ese momento-

-¡Fue un accidente!- me defendí.

No fue lo único que hablamos, pero él se rió en casi la conversación.

No habíamos hablado así desde hace mucho tiempo, y el pasado fin de semana estábamos tensos y preocupados por el encuentro con los lobos, así que apenas intercambiamos algunas palabras. Además, no es como si pudiésemos hablar de estas cosas delante de los demás. Hay que admitirlo, era un poco raro. Ya me imaginaba a los demás mirándonos sin entendernos y con cara de "Pobres criaturas chifladas"

En fin, todo estaba perfecto, hasta que...

-¿Por qué no lo llamas?- me preguntó Carlisle.

Me tensé. Sabía muy bien a quien se refería, pero decidí hacerme la desentendida.

-¿A quien?-pregunté inocentemente.

Él me miró, arqueando una ceja.

Suspiré. No podía engañarle.

-No- dije simplemente.

-¿Por qué no?-me preguntó.

-¡Fue él quien me dejó tirada, él debería llamarme a mi!- señalé mi teléfono celular que Carlisle me había traído junto con mis otras cosas, mi mochila y mi ropa.- ¡Y si no me ha llamado quiere decir que no le importo! ¿Por qué tendría que llamarlo yo?-

Otra vez estaba furiosa y de mal humor. ¡¿Por qué tenía que recordármelo justo cuando había logrado olvidarme del asunto?!

-Para averiguar que fue lo que pasó, para eso- insistió.

-Lo que pasó es que me dejó plantada ¡Eso es lo que pasó! -

Se quedó mirándome un largo rato, pensativo.

-Entonces lo llamaré yo-

-¡No!- grité, prácticamente lazándome sobre él para quitarle el teléfono celular.

-Tu decides, lo llamas tu o lo llamo yo- dijo con firmeza- Piénsalo ¿Y si ha pasado algo malo?-

-Hubiese llamado, ¿no crees?- inquirí.

Asintió para si mismo y estiró el brazo para coger su teléfono de la mesita que había al lado de la cama.

-¡Está bien, llamó yo!- dije finalmente. -No me olvidaré de esta, Cullen- le amenacé.

Él solo me tendió el teléfono con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Le arranché mi celular y marqué los números, más fuerte de lo que debería por la cólera. Presioné el botón de llamar y me llevé el teléfono a la oreja, sintiendo una presión en el estomago por los nervios.

_Primer timbrado…_

Nada.

_Segundo timbrado..._

Aun nada.

_Tercer timbrado…_

Y cuando pensé que no contestaría y me mandarían al buzón de voz, contestó.

_-¿Bella?-_ su voz sonaba preocupada.- _¿Estas bien?-_

Y entonces, todo la rabia que sentía hacia él se fue, solo con escuchar su aterciopelada voz.

Mi plan de decirle una sarta de groserías cuando me respondiera desapareció, y en su lugar respondí tranquilamente:

-Si, estoy bien, pero…-

Escuché la voz de Tanya a lo lejos, diciéndole algo que no puede escuchar con claridad.

_-Amor, ¿podemos hablar luego? Te llamaré..._- escuché a Tanya de nuevo-_ … ¿Puedes dejarme hablar?... ¡Está bien!... Hablamos más tarde, Bella-_

Y con eso me cortó.

Edward me _cortó_ el teléfono.

-¡Me colgó!-grité, haciendo que Carlisle se sobresaltara ligeramente- ¡El muy maldito me colgó!-

Aventé el celular a la cama con fuerza y apreté fuertemente los puños. Sentí las lagrimas querer salir de la rabia y desilusión, sobre todo porque por un momento, llegué a pensar que él estaba arrepentido. Que se disculparía por haberme dejado plantada y vendría al hospital por mi y que todo se arreglaría. ¡Que idiota fui!

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunté a Carlisle cuando cogió mi teléfono.

-Voy llamarlo-

Iba a protestar, pero no lo hice. Simplemente crucé los brazos y le miré expectante mientras llamaba.

Quizás ni se molestaría en contestar cuando vea que soy yo de nuevo.

Pero me equivoqué. Contestó al segundo llamado.

-Dime, Bella-

Bufé cuando escuché su voz.

-Edward, soy Carlisle-

-¿Carlisle?- su voz sonaba confundida.- ¿Bella está contigo?

Carlisle le contó raídamente lo que había ocurrido, como me había encontrado y que me había desmayado. El muy imbécil se preocupó, claro, y dijo que venía para acá.

-¡Porque me colgaste el teléfono, idiota!- grité cuando Edward preguntó por que no se lo había dicho antes, completamente segura de que me escucharía.

-Bella está molesta, Edward, y yo también. Espero que tengas una muy buena explicación de por qué la dejaste varada en el instituto.-

_Y por qué se largó con Tanya_, pensé.

Antes de colgar le dijo a Carlisle que tenían que hablar sobre algo importante, y que llegaría al hospital en unos minutos.

Solo que yo no iba a estar aquí cuando él llegara.

Saqué las piernas fuera de la cama y me puse los zapatos rápidamente.

-¿Qué haces, Bella?- me preguntó Carlisle cuando vio que me levantaba de la camilla y cogía mi ropa. Se dio la vuelta cuando vio que pretendía quitarme la bata del hospital.

-No puedes irte- dijo, aun de espaldas.

-Ya puedes girarte- le dije. Él lo hizo. - Y si puedo irme, te recuerdo que me acabas de dar de alta hace unos minutos-

Metí mi celular en mi mochila, luego me puse a revisarla si todo estaba completo y en su lugar.

¿Qué? Caras vemos, corazones no sabemos, y tampoco las costumbres.

-¿Y que pasa con Edward?-

-Por mi que se… - Carlisle arqueó las cejas- ...Vaya a freír espárragos- completé.

Cogí mi mochila y me la puse en el hombro.

-Bella- me detuvo Carlisle, poniéndose delante de mi- ¿Por que mejor no lo esperas? Estoy seguro que él tiene una muy buena explicación para lo que hizo-

Una parte de mi me dijo que no le escuchara, que le diera las gracias, me despidiera y me largara lo más pronto posible de este lugar… Pero la otra, la estúpida, me dijo que debería hacerle caso a Carlisle, y que debía quedarme para escuchar la explicación de Edward.

Y ya saben a que parte le hice caso, ¿verdad?

Suspiré.

-Está bien-

Carlisle sonrió.

-Estas haciendo lo correcto, Bella.

Eso espero, pensé son amargura.

-Ajá- dije, dejando mi mochila encima de cama y sentándome en ella yo también.

Volví a reconsiderar la idea de irme en vez de quedarme a esperar. Carlisle no iba a detenerme si yo realmente decidía irme, pero aun estaba esa pequeña parte de mi que me decía "Quédate y escucha lo que Edward te tiene que decir"

Conciencia estúpida.

¡No tenía por qué hacerle caso!

Me levanté, decidida a irme de una vez.

**.**

**.**

**. **

Sostuve con cuidado al bebé, acunándolo entre mis brazos y meciéndolo suavemente.

-Es tan lindo, y pequeño- dije mientras pasaba ligeramente un dedo por su pequeña, suave y cálida mejilla.

-Lo está haciendo muy bien- dijo Carlisle.-La mayoría de los bebés pierden peso en la semana después del nacimiento, pero él ganó casi la mitad de una libra.-

Le sonreí a Peter y sin darme cuenta, me encontré hablando con él.

-Eso es porque él es un buen chico ... si ... ¿Verdad que eres un buen chico?

Cuando alcé la vista vi que Carlisle me miraba con diversión.

El pequeño Peter envolvió sus pequeños dedos en uno de los míos y yo reí entre dientes.

Bien, seguro se preguntan ¿Qué hace Bella aun en el hospital, cargando a este bebé, cuando supuestamente iba a irse?

Fácil. Carlisle me tendió una trampa.

Si, me tendió una trampa.

¿Qué clase de trampa?

Me dijo que había un bebé nuevo en la guardería y si quería conocerlo, justo cuando yo me levantaba dispuesta a irme.

Él lo había hecho apropósito para retenerme aquí hasta que Edward llegara. Y su pequeño plan había funcionado.

-¿Me esperas aquí, Bella? No tardaré- me dijo él, mirando hacia puerta.

-Claro- asentí.

Lo vi alejarse por el rabillo del ojo y salir por la puerta silenciosamente.

Empecé a cantarle en voz baja al bebé hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido, entonces solo me limité a mecerlo con suavidad.

Me reí cuando él se removió ligeramente en mi brazos, preguntándome que estaría soñando.

Tenía plasmada una sonrisa en la cara mientras lo veía dormir. Era tan adorable, su cuerpo pequeño y sus manos pequeñas…Se veía tan indefenso...

La puerta se abrió lentamente y escuché a Carlisle acercarse a mi de manera vacilante.

-No tenía idea de que te gustaran los bebés… Creo que serías una buena madre-

Me tensé de inmediato.

Esa no era la voz de Carlisle.

Me giré lentamente y lo vi. Edward estaba allí, parada a unos metros, lejos de mi, con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara y una extraña mirada triste.

-Viniste- dije secamente.

-Una enfermera me dijo que estabas aquí con Carlisle- dijo- Cuando llegué a tu habitación y no estabas... pensé que te habías marchado-

-Feo, ¿verdad?- comenté con sorna.

Dejé al pequeño Peter en su cuna con suavidad y luego me giré para enfrentar a Edward.

-¿Dónde está Carlisle?- le pregunté, mirando por encima de su hombro hacia puerta.

-Con un paciente, supongo. No lo sé. Nos ha dejado solos para que hablemos-

Asentí para mi misma.

No me molesté con Carlisle por tenderme una trampa, otra vez, pero no pude evitar sentirme traicionada. ¡No era justo! Creí que estaba de mi parte.

_Es el padre de Edward, tonta, no se va a poner de tu parte,_ me dije a mi misma.

Me encaminé hacia la puerta sin decirle nada.

-Bella, espera, tenemos que hablar- me detuvo rápidamente antes de que llegara a la puerta.

-¿De qué?- inquirí con indiferencia.

-De lo que sucedió esta tarde.- hizo ademan de tomar mi mano pero yo me aparté. Su expresión decayó, pero continuó hablando- Bella, yo no sabía que tu…

Levanté una mano para hacerle callar.

-No tienes que explicarme nada, Edward. Tus razones habrás tenido para dejarme varada en el instituto e irte con Tanya- le dije de manera fría.

-No te vi en el aparcamiento- empezó explicar- Pensé que te habías cansado de esperarme y te habías ido con alguien-

Vi sus ojos, y en ellos podía ver que me estaba diciendo la verdad, pero aun así no podía creerle.

-Edward- le corté de nuevo su explicación- ¿De verdad creías que yo me había ido con alguien más?¿De verdad creías que me había cansado de esperarte e ido con otra persona?- pregunté, mirándole directamente a los ojos- Porque si es así, que poco me conoces-

-Lo siento. Se que debí buscarte antes de hacer suposiciones, o al menos haberte llamado, pero…-

-Tanya tenía prisa, si, lo sé, lo vi todo-

Recordé la escena de ellos dos yéndose, característico nudo en la garganta y el escozor en los ojos regresó. Me maldije a mi misma por eso.

-Bella, creo saber lo que estas pensando ahora, y déjame decirte que te equivocas- dijo rápidamente.

-No, si yo no pienso nada.- repliqué- Y ¿sabes? No te disculpes tanto. Estoy acostumbrada-

-Pero yo no quiero que te acostumbres a eso, porque yo no soy así-

Tomó mi cara entre sus manos e hizo que lo mirara cuando yo desvié la vista.

-Bella- dijo. Me miraba de forma seria- Te quiero a ti. A nadie más. Solo a ti- acarició mis mejilla con sus pulgares- Si hoy me fui con Tanya puedes estar completamente segura de que no fue porque quise. Y tampoco fue mi intención dejarte varada en el instituto ¿En serio crees que si hubiese sabido que tu estabas allí te habría dejado sola?

No le respondí.

No quise creerlo, en ese momento no quise, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Lo vi irse con ella y dejarme botada allí.

Entonces recordé lo que me dijo D, que él no me había dejado plantada como yo creía.

Una pequeñísima parte de mi aun conservaba la esperanza de que eso fuera cierto. D me lo dijo y ahora Edward me lo estaba confirmando, ¿pero sería verdad?

Nunca creí en realidad que él me estuviera engañando con Tanya, aun cuando los vi irse juntos. Simplemente la idea no me cabía en la cabeza, me resultaba demasiado irreal.

Lo que de verdad me molestaba, y dolía, era el hecho de que Edward me haya dejado olvidad en el aparcamiento como si fuese cualquier cosa.

-¿Entonces por qué te fuiste con ella?- le pregunté, zafándome de sus manos, que aun acunaban mi rostro.

No me respondió.

-Créeme, Bella, es mejor que no lo sepas.- me contestó finalmente.

¿En serio?

-Bien- dije, asintiendo para mi misma otra vez y caminando hacia la puerta-

-No, espera.-me detuvo, cogiéndome del brazo.

Me giré y lo miré, expectante.

No me dijo nada.

Gruñí. Esto es todo. Se acabó.

-Despídeme de Carlisle, me voy a casa- dije girándome para tomar mi mochila que estaba en la silla a lado de la puerta.

-Lo hago por tu seguridad, Bella-

Volví a gruñir. Había escuchado esa estúpida respuesta de alguien más hoy. ¡En serio! ¡¿Por qué todos me dicen eso?! ¡NO soy una niña! ¿Creen que ocultándome cosas me protegen? ¡Pues no lo hacen! Me dejan más expuesta al peligro, si es que lo hubiera, al ocultarme las cosas.

Abrí la puerta sin responderle nada.

-¿A dónde vas?- me preguntó, siguiéndome.

-Te dije que me iba a casa- le recordé, molesta y sin dejar de caminar.

-¿Y como piensas regresar si no tienes un auto?-

-Haré lo que debí haber hecho antes cuando me dejaste plantada: Tomar un taxi.

Doble la esquina del pasillo caminando de forma rápida y a pasos largos, con Edward aun siguiéndome.

-No pienso dejar que te vayas sola a casa, y menos sin haber hablado.-

-¿Hablado?-repetí, sin dejar de caminar.- ¿Qué se supone que debemos hablar aparte de tu extraña desaparición con Tanya, y de la cual no quieres hablarme?

Aquello hacía que me preguntara si de verdad había una razón para que se vaya con Tanya, o todo era una mentira.

Prefería pensar que si era verdad, y por la estúpida idea de la "seguridad" Edward no me lo decía. Pensar eso era mucho menos doloroso.

-Bella, ¿podrías detenerte un momento y hablar conmigo de forma tranquila y sin gritarme? Estas comportándote de forma inmadura-

_Inmadura… Me había llamado inmadura…_

Tomé una respiración profunda, intentando calmarme.

No funcionó.

Me detuve abruptamente y me giré para hacerle frente.

-¿Inmadura? ¿Me llamas inmadura?-

La rabia bullía en mi y estaba a punto de darle una buena…

-¿Me dejas plantada, y no quieres que me moleste?- le pregunté, dando un paso hacia él, paso que él retrocedió-¿Te largas con Tanya, y no quieres que me moleste?-mi voz había subido considerablemente ahora y hablaba apretando los dientes- Hasta ahora, no me has dado ninguna explicación de todo eso ¡¿Y quieres que no me moleste?!

Para esto, ya habíamos salido del hospital y estábamos en medio de la calle. Los pocos transeúntes que pasaban por allí nos miraban, seguro por mis gritos, pero a mi no me importaba.

-¡¿Y encima de eso, te atreves a llamarme inmadura?!-

¡¿Cómo se atrevía?! En vez de pedirme disculpas y decirme la razón de sus actos ¡me llama inmadura! ¿Con quien creía que estaba hablando?

Y eso, mis amigos, es lo que pasa cuando me acerco demasiado a alguien. ¿Ahora ven por qué me había vuelto una persona bastante solitaria? Solo contaba conmigo misma, porque sabía que los demás tarde o temprano iban a terminar por decepcionarme.

Él me miró sorprendido, pero suavizó su cara antes de contestarme.

-Bella…-

-Adiós, Edward- le dije mientras me giraba y seguía caminando. Sentía que las lagrimas estaban a punto de salir y no quería que me viese llorar.

-¡Bella, espera! ¡No quise ofenderte!-

No le hice caso y seguí caminando.

Lo estaba perdiendo. Las lagrimas estaban a punto de salir, lo que significaba que me rompería en cualquier momento.

-Lo siento, Bella. Yo no…

-¡Hey!¡Taxi!- grité, ignorándolo.

El pequeño automóvil amarillo se detuvo y yo me subí en el.

Le di indiqué a donde debía llevarme, ignorando por completo a Edward que aun estaba llamándome y disculpándose.

Me relajé en el asiento cuando el taxi arrancó.

Suspiré con tristeza y bajé la vista.

-¿Está bien, señorita?-

Alcé la vista, encontrándome con la mirada preocupada del conductor a través del espejo retrovisor.

Es cuando soy consiente de que tengo algo húmedo en la mejilla.

Me limpié las lagrimas con rapidez.

-Si, estoy bien. Gracias- me esforcé por sonreír.

El hombre solo asintió, para nada convencido.

Giré mi cara hacía la ventanilla y miré a través del cristal como los pequeños edificios y casas pasaban rápidamente quedando atrás. Quería mantener la mente ocupada para no pensar en lo que acababa de pasar. Esperaría a estar sola para recién poder derramar mis lagrimas.

_¿Por qué, Edward?_ Pensé sin poder evitarlo, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y las lagrimas empañar mis ojos otra vez.

Fue cuando me di cuenta de que no podía ir a casa. No ahora, al menos. Seguro Edward tenía intenciones de ir allí, si es que no había llegado ya.

No podía verlo ahora. Necesitaba estar sola. Pensar…

Me estremecí con el solo pensamiento de dejarlo. A pesar de todo, lo seguía queriendo, y la idea de terminar me destrozaba. Pero entonces… ¿En donde quedaba nuestra relación con todo esto?

Si, definitivamente necesitaba pensar.

¿Pero donde podía ir? Tenía que ser uno donde tenga la completa certeza de que Edward no iba a aparecerse.

-Ya no vamos a esa dirección- le dije al conductor en cuanto la idea del lugar apropiado apareció en mi mente.

No era el mejor de los lugares, pero era el único donde sabía que Edward no aparecería. Donde podía estar sola, y pensar…

De pronto, tuve miedo de llegar a mi destino.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me siento sobre las pequeñas rocas, apoyando la espalda en gran árbol que está detrás de mi y me proporcionaba sombra innecesaria.

Dejé a un lado mi mochila y abracé fuertemente mis rodillas, quedándome así por un rato, mirando con la mente completamente en blanco el hermoso atardecer.

Un recuerdo invade mi mente y siento las lagrimas querer salir otra vez.

Hundo la cabeza en mis rodillas y comienzo a llorar silenciosamente.

Me doy cuenta de que venir aquí a sido un error, esta playa no hace más que traerme recuerdos y deprimirme más, lo opuesto a lo que yo quería.

Si, es cierto que este era el único lugar donde tenía la plena seguridad de que Edward no iba a aparecerse, por lo tanto podría estar tranquila en ese aspecto, pero solo en eso.

Supuestamente, yo había venido aquí también para pensar, cosa que no he podido hacer. Si bien los recuerdos de Edward y yo aquí no me lo impiden, está ese extraño escudo que me hace imposible pensar en el tema. Es como si mi mente se negara a pensar en eso y se bloqueara .

Así que mi visita a la Push a sido en vano. Bueno, casi, al menos tengo la seguridad de que no veré a Edward por aquí… A menos que decida romper el tratado, lo cual dudaba. Y, realmente, esperaba que no haga.

La idea de él siendo perseguido por los hombres lobo por entrar a sus tierras me horrorizaba.

Sip, aun me preocupaba por él.

Y creo que siempre lo haré, pase lo que pase.

Mi maltrecho corazón lo quiere, y aunque mi cerebro me diga que soy una idiota por hacerlo, hay cosas que simplemente el corazón no puede o no quiere entender.

Sin poder contenerme, empecé cantar, la letra era sacada de mi cabeza.

Suspiré.

Ahora si soy oficialmente la chica más patética del universo entero. ¿Habrá algún premio, una medalla, un moño azul o algo así?

¡Dios! ¡Esto parece una estúpida película romántica o video musical donde la chica deprimida coge su guitarra y comienza a cantar!

-Wow, eso fue genial, ¿Lo compusiste tu? Nunca lo había escuchado antes-

Me quedé paralizada al escuchar una voz proveniente de mi lado.

_Fantástico_, pensé._ Un completo desconocido ha visto mi show. _

Ladee la cabeza lentamente para mirarle.

El chico estaba parado a mi lado, mirándome con una gran sonrisa que parecía amistosa.

Le reconocí inmediatamente, era ese chico que me sonrió aquella primera vez que vine aquí con Edward. Aquel que también avisó a los demás de nuestras "invasión".

Era uno de los lobos.

Me levanté de un salto, llevando a mi mochila conmigo.

-Si, bueno… Fue algo espontaneo… ¿Entendiste la letras?-le pregunté, cayendo de pronto en la cuenta de que él pudo haber entendido a quien iba la canción.

-Ni media palabra- se rió- No presto mucha atención a las clases de Ingles de la escuela-

Menos mal, dije en mi fuero interno.

-Pero parecía triste- agregó, haciendo que me tensara de nuevo- ¿Dedicado a algún desamor?

Por la forma en que lo dijo, sabía que estaba bromeando, pero aun así no pude evitar sentirme nerviosa.

Sonreí, ocultando mi nerviosismo.

Iba a responderle, pero él me interrumpió.

-Que tonto soy, no me he presentado- me tendió una mano con aspecto formal- Soy Jacob, pero mis amigos me dicen Jake-

-Hola, Jacob- le dije tendiéndole la mano y retirándola lo más rápido que pude sin ser grosera. Preferí usar su nombre completo, como él había dicho, sus amigos le llamaban Jake, y yo no era su amiga, y tampoco tenía intenciones de serlo. Además, siempre me ha costado llamar a la gente por su apelativo. No se imaginan como he sufrido para llamar a "Jenny" así, o a Max, y menos lo iba a hacer con este desconocido.

-Yo soy….-

-Bella, lo sé- me cortó con una sonrisa- Buen golpe a Paul, ¿eh?- no se por qué, pero me sentí ligeramente avergonzada cuando me recordó eso- Un amigo mío se muere por conocerte-

-¿En serio?- pregunté.

-Si- asintió- Chica, al golpear a Paul te convertiste en su ídola-

Me reí de su comentario.

-Él nos atacó primero- me defendí.

-Lo sé- me dio la razón- Paul a veces puede ser un poco…-

-No me lo recuerdes, por favor- le pedí, apretando los dientes.

-Bueno, pero desde ya te digo que yo no tuve… hum… pensamientos malos hacia ti- aclaró, poniéndose ligeramente rosa- Y tampoco mi amigo Seth.- agregó rápidamente.

-Ya lo sé- respondí.

Su voz no era una de las que escuché esa noche. Ahora, la de su amigo no estaba segura.

-De seguro conoces a mi amigo…- lo miré, confundida- …¿Él que quiso tener la cámara filmadora?-

Rompí a reír y asentí . ¡Como no recordarlo! Entonces así se llamaba el dueño de esa voz juvenil.

_-"¿Pero que diablos….?"-_

Dejé de caminar y reír en el acto.

_-"¿Por qué no quieres que mire?"-_

Escuchar la voz de D me sorprendió. No tanto como cuando la escuché esta tarde, pero me sorprendió.

_-"¡Apártate!"-_

Su orden no parecía dirigida hacia mí, parecía estar hablando con alguien más.

-¿Estas bien?- me preguntó Jacob, mirándome extrañado y un poco intimidado, seguro viendo mi repentino nerviosismo.

Abrí la boca con intenciones de responderle que si estaba bien y que no debía preocuparse, pero un fuerte gruñido me sobresaltó.

_-"¡¿Calmarme?! ¡¿Quieres que me calme?!"_- gritó, tampoco parecía dirigirse a mi.

Su voz se había vuelto fría y escalofriante, nunca antes le había escuchado hablar así. Me estremecí.

_-"¡Una razón! ¡Dame una sola razón por la que no deba acabar con él ahora!"_- gruño.

Sentí un extraño cosquilleo en la palma de las manos y en la punta de lo pies.

La sensación de que mi boca era demasiado pequeña para mis dientes estaba regresando.

_Oh, oh…_

_-"Bella, vete de aquí. Tienes que irte"-_ dijo D, esta vez hablándome a mi.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunté, dentro de mi mente.

Escuché otro gruñido. Volví a temblar.

_-"Has lo que te digo, Bella. Vete de aquí"-_ me ordenó, parecía estar apretando los dientes, como si estuviese controlándose.

-¿Bella?-me llamó Jacob.

Retrocedí un paso, movimiento que me sorprendió.

-Lo siento, tengo que irme- dije rápidamente.

Vi su semblante decaer un poco.

-¿Por qué?- me preguntó.

_-"No tienes que darle una maldita explicación ¡Ahora vete, antes de que…!"-_ Se interrumpió a si misma, pero yo intuí que las palabras que seguían no eran buenas.

-Tengo cosas que hacer- respondí cortésmente, deseando que no notara el nerviosismo en mi voz.

Escuché a D gruñir de nuevo. ¿Por qué quería que me vaya?

-Ah- suspiró.- Vale- bajó la vista- Pensé que tal vez… Bueno, no tengo nada contra ti a pesar de tus… amigos- dijo la ultima palabra como si le asqueara- Quizás…

Entonces, mi mano se levantó.

Se levantó sin que yo le ordenara hacerlo.

Simplemente se levantó.

La apreté fuertemente en un puño y la bajé rápidamente antes de que Jacob se diera cuenta.

Tragué ruidosamente y me obligué a mi misma a no entrar en un ataque de pánico por lo que acababa de presenciar.

-Lo siento pero tengo algo urgente que hacer. He quedado con una amiga y no quiero defraudarla. De verdad, tengo que irme. - Hablé tan rápido que por un momento dudé que me haya entendido- Fue agradable conocerte- agregué al final con más calma.

Después de eso, me giré y prácticamente salí despavorida lejos de él, sin mirar atrás, sin siquiera esperar una respuesta de su parte.

No era mi intención cortarle de esa manera, fui terriblemente maleducada con él, cuando se portó tan amable conmigo a pesar de nuestras claras diferencias, pero no tenía otra opción. Algo me decía que si no me alejaba de él pronto, podría salir gravemente herido.

O peor.

Lo cual me dejaba una duda en la cabeza. ¿Por qué D se puso así? ¿Por qué me dijo que me fuera?

Doy un fuerte respingo cuando me acuerdo de mi mochila, y por un segundo pienso que la dejé olvidada…. Pero luego siento que la tengo sujeta en la no izquierda y me relajo unos segundos… Para luego continuar con mi carrera hasta llegar a la carretera y tomar un taxi.

Por primera vez en el día, tengo un poco de suerte y consigo uno segundos después que llegara al desolado paradero. Me subo al taxi rápidamente y me dejo caer en el asiento con un largo suspiro de alivio.

Le indico la dirección al conductor. Él me dice que me va a costar una regular cantidad, a lo que yo le respondo con un "No se preocupe" y le pago por adelantado lo que me está cobrando.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- me preguntó cuando arrancó el automóvil.

-Si- respondí con toda la convicción que pude.

No parecía muy convencido, y claro, quien lo estaría, me acababa de ver como corrí hacia su auto y entré en el como si me persiguiese un peligroso asesino en serie, obsesionado solo con asesinarme.

Si supiese que corría para evitar que se cometiera uno. Y yo no era la victima, precisamente.

_-"Bien, ya estás a salvo ahora"_- aspiró D con alivio.

Me sorprendió su aparente tranquilidad, cuando hace un rato parecía que se iba a transformar en el asesino del hacha en cualquier momento.

La escuché reírse.

_-"Si, lo sé, me salí de mis casilla. Lo siento"- se disculpó- "No quería asustarte, pero es que…"_

-¿Me dirás por qué tuve que prácticamente huir de Jacob?- le pregunté, cortante.

No respondió.

Por un momento, me imaginé esos típicos grillitos que cantan cuando algo se queda en completo silencio.

Me reí ligeramente ante aquel pensamiento, haciendo que el taxista me mirara por espejo retrovisor.

Seguro pensaba que estaba loca.

Y probablemente lo estaba.

Tal vez el hecho de no dormir me estaba empezando a afectar.

_-"Créeme, es mejor que no lo sepas"_- me respondió finalmente.

Su respuesta me enfureció al instante. Eran idénticas a las que me dijo Edward esta misma tarde. Quizás eso fue lo que me molestó más.

-¡No me vengas con eso!-grité.

Y cuando digo que grité, realmente lo grité.

El conductor me miró de nuevo, esta vez pareciendo asustado.

Temí que me acusara finalmente de loca y me hiciera bajar de su auto a jalones, pero simplemente el hombre volvió a fijar la vista en la carretera y no dijo nada.

Pero aun estaba la posibilidad de que, en vez de llevarme a mi casa, me lleve directo a un manicomio.

Deseché aquel pensamiento, y me recordé a mi misma de nuevo dormir al menos un par horas.

_-"En serio, Bella, es mejor que no lo sepas. Lo hago por tu seguridad. No hagas preguntas"-_ dijo de manera suave después de unos largos minutos en silencio-_ "¿Confías en mi?"_-

Iba a replicar, pedirle… exigirle una explicación, pero no lo hice. Tal vez sea porque no quería seguir discutiendo, me sentía demasiado agotada para hacerlo, o porque sabía que no obtendría ninguna respuesta por más que insista.

Suspiré.

-Está bien- dije internamente.

_-"Créeme, lo hago por tu bien"-_ me aseguró.- "_Esto… ¿Bella?"_-me llamó.

-¿Uhm?-

Enmudeció otra vez.

_-"Tu… no sientes nada por… Jacob, ¿Verdad?"_-me preguntó, vacilante.

Fruncí el ceño involuntariamente ante su extraña pregunta.

-Claro que no-repliqué- Apenas lo conozco, ¿Cómo voy a sentir algo por él?

_-"¿En serio? ¿Nada de nada?¿Sentiste algo extraño cuando lo tocaste?"-_

-No- insistí. Ella suspiró con alivio- ¿Por qué?-pregunté.

_-"Por nada… Solo…No me hagas caso"-_ cortó.

No le respondí.

D era tan extraña… Me pregunté cuando iba a saber la verdad sobre ella y su comportamiento.

Bueno, al menos ella había regresado y estaba a mi lado. Extrañamente, eso me hacía sentir segura y protegida, como si estando con ella nada malo podría pasarme.

Ella me hacía sentir que no estaba sola.

* * *

**Bien, aquí otro capitulo ^^**

**Estoy impaciente por subir el siguiente capitulo. Pasará algo interesante, y que se me ocurrió a ultimo momento.**

**Bueno, obviamente Edward no está engañando a Bella con Tanya, si se fue con ella es porque... ¡No puedo decirlo! Pero de este, al próximo, al final del capitulo sale una pista que seguro les dará la respuesta.**

**Tengo el presentimiento que dentro de unos... Uhm... Diez capítulos más o menos van a querer hacerle daño a Edward, mucho daño xDD Creo que todos van a querer hacerle daño, por eso les voy a pedir un poco de comprensión. Más adelante verán por qué.**

**Habrá reconciliación, por supuesto, pero para eso falta.**

**La entrada de un nuevo personaje está cerca, aunque no tendrá mucho protagonismo por el momento.**

**Lo más probable es que subo otro cap mañana. Besos y gracias por leerme! ^^**

**_~Xime~_**


	56. Cap 40: Descubierta (Parte uno)

**Cap. 40: Descubierta (Parte uno) **

**(Narradora) **

Los ojos de A estaban ampliados por la sorpresa y el miedo, sobre todo el miedo. Su figura traslucida estaba temblado ligeramente.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó a D cuando regresó a su lado.

-Si, estoy bien- le respondió, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarla- Todo va a estar bien ahora- le prometió.

A la miró de manera interrogante, aun nerviosa.

D no agregó nada más, simplemente hizo aparecer la pantalla donde podían ver a Bella. Ella ya estaba en una cama del hospital, al cuidado de las enfermeras y Carlisle, pero aun seguía inconsciente. Sintió una punzada de culpa al ver que todo eso era por culpa suya.

Ella estuvo mirando atentamente a la pantalla hasta que Bella por fin despertó. Suspiró con alivio cuando lo hizo y finalmente desvió la vista.

Ella misma se había asegurado de dejarla cuando llegara a la puerta del hospital y que Carlisle la viera.

Sabía que Bella no estaba tan grave a comparación de Daniel, pero aun así le preocupaba. No había vuelto a tomar el control desde hace un mes, para ir a Seattle y comprarle ese vestido para que vaya a conocer a la familia de Edward, y tuvo cierto temor de que las cosas no salieran bien, sobre todo con lo que pasó.

La primera vez que pudo tomar el control de Bella fue cuando ella era una bebé, fue a media noche y no salió como esperaba, ya que justo en ese momento la madre de Bella se despertó y la vio.

Y la segunda vez fue para ir al centro comercial y comprarle algo de ropa.

Nada malo ocurrió en esas ocasiones.

Bueno, Bella ya había despertado y al parecer estaba bien. Una preocupación menos.

Pero aun quedaban dos cosas más.

¿Cómo iba a explicarle a Bella lo que había ocurrido, sin meterla en ese horrible mundo al que estaba destinada a entrar?

Definitivamente no podía contarle la verdad. No ahora, al menos.

Si, Bella debía permanecer en la ignorancia, por su seguridad.

Y también estaba el segundo, y más complicado problema. El trato que había hecho con su "padre".

-Así que… ¿De verdad es tu padre?- le preguntó A, insegura, acercándose a ella lentamente.

D suspiró.

-No lo sé- dijo simplemente.

A la miró, sorprendida, era la primera vez que D no tenía respuesta para algo.

También se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le preocupaba la situación.

D siempre tenía un plan para todo. Y que esté preocupada y nerviosa no era nada bueno.

-Al menos…- empezó A después de un largo silencio- Al menos tienes a un padre que te estuvo buscando todo este tiempo- bajó la vista- Mi padre creo que nunca me quiso-

-Te equivocas-le contradijo D rápidamente-

A levantó la vista.

-¿Qué?-

-Tu padre si te quiso- continuó- Y mucho.-

-¿Cómo lo sabes? No lo conocemos.-

Ni siquiera ella lo había hecho.

-Yo si-le dijo D, sorprendiéndola de nuevo, como siempre. - Y te puedo asegurar que si preocupaba por ti-

-¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo?-

-Créeme, lo sé-

Se quedó pensativa durante unos segundos y suspiró con desaliento.

A no le preguntó nada más.

-Y…- D alzó la vista y la miró- ¿En serio vas a irte con él?- le preguntó.

D volvió a desviar la vista.

-No tengo otra opción- dijo con un suspiro cansado- Ese es el trato. Me iré con él en cuanto encuentre la forma de romper este lazo. - alzó la vista- Pero no me iré hasta asegurarme de que Bella va a estar bien- dijo de manera decidida.

A se dijo internamente que este sería el momento para empezar con su pequeño plan que había estado tramando desde hace poco tiempo.

-No quiero que te vayas- le dijo, triste.

D sonrió.

-¿Es que no es lo que siempre quisiste, regresar a tu hogar?-le preguntó, burlona.

A bajó la vista, evitando el contacto visual.

-Voy extrañarte-

D se rió.

-Ya, claro-

-¡Hablo en serio!- se quejó como si fuese una niña pequeña-

D se acercó a ella, mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si por alguna extraña razón, lo que dices es cierto…- negó con la cabeza, riendo ligeramente- Descuida, me olvidaras en menos de una semana.-

-Yo no…- empezó A.

-Bueno, basta de esto. Tienes mucho por aprender, y tampoco puedo irme sin al menos haberte enseñado lo básico- dijo rápidamente, cambiando de tema.

A iba a insistir, continuar avanzado con su plan, pero no encontró el valor para hacerlo.

Asintió antes de ponerse de pie.

-¿Qué veremos hoy?-le preguntó, sintiéndose ligeramente emocionada.

D sonrió ampliamente.

-Transportación. - dijo- Y más te vale tomar mucha atención, si no quieres terminar varada en alguna parte del mundo-

**(Bella)**

Otra vez, no tengo ni la menor idea de como he llegado aquí.

No es hasta segundos después de completo abatimiento que puedo pensar con claridad y darme cuenta de que esto no es más que otro sueño. Si, esos extraños sueños que tenía últimamente.

Lo que más asustaba de eso sueños era que son demasiado vividos, y que muy pocas veces los recordaba cuando despertaba, o los terminaba olvidando minutos después de haberlo soñado.

Resignada, miro a mi alrededor para ver que iba a soñar. Me digo a misma que debo recordarlo esta vez.

Estoy en un bosque y es de noche.

Algo dentro de mi me dice que esto no acabará en nada bueno.

-Elisa, has venido- dice un chico, apareciendo del bosque.

Es alto y delgado, su cabello es de color negro al igual que sus ojos, o pueden que sean marrón oscuro, no puedo estar segura en la densa penumbra de la noche.

-Claro que vine, quedamos en hacer esto, ¿no?- dijo una chica y avanzando hacia el para tomar su mano.

Me desconcertó su casi inhumana belleza. A pesar de esas malvas ojeras que tenía debajo de los ojos, se veía realmente hermosa. Su cabello rizado y rubio caía suelto por espalda y hombros.

La hubiera confundido con un vampiro si no fuera por sus ojos, que eran de un azul profundo y poco usual.

_"¿Alguna vez has leído, o al menos escuchado sobre Romeo y Julieta?"_

Me sorprendí al escuchar su voz, no recordaba haberla escuchado alguna vez hablándome en un sueño.

_"Está a punto de pasar algo ligeramente similar a la historia, solo que esta no tendrá un final feliz"_

Continuó D sin esperar una respuesta de mi parte.

No entendía nada.

Por supuesto que yo conocía a Romeo y Julieta. ¿Quién no? Pero no entendía a que se refería con el "Final feliz" No se a los demás, pero yo no consideraba así el final de ellos.

Entonces, la escena que presenciaba desapareció en una extraña niebla...

Abrí los ojos, desubicada , mirando sin comprender nada a mi alrededor.

Estaba en mi habitación.

Ya sabía que lo visto anteriormente solo era un sueño, pero aun me sentía terriblemente confundida.

Me incorporé lentamente de la cama donde me encontraba acotada y miré el reloj.

Eran las siete en punto.

Me dirigí directamente al interruptor de la luz ya que todo estaba oscuro.

Miré la ventana mientras pasaba distraídamente los dedos por mi cabello. Estaba cerrada, tal y como la dejé antes de ponerme mi pijama y acostarme en la cama.

No me acordaba en que momento exactamente me quedé dormida, solo haber cerrado los ojos en un intento de dormir al menos un poco. No había estado durmiendo correctamente en estos últimos días y, aunque mi cuerpo no lo pidiese, sabía que necesitaba dormir.

Además, quería dejar de pensar un rato. Desaparecer.

Llegué a mi casa como a las cinco de la tarde. Afortunadamente, el taxista si me había dejado en casa y no en el centro de salud mental al que pensé que me iba a llevar. Aunque seguro sigue pensado que soy una loca.

Afortunadamente, Edward no estaba con su auto allí como creí, lo que me alivió y entristeció a la vez.

Si, aun tenía la leve esperanza de que Edward llegara, me pidiera disculpas y me explicara lo que pasó.

Cosa que no iba a suceder, estaba claro.

Suspiré con tristeza al pensar en ello, pero deshice rápidamente aquel pensamiento.

Lo primero que hice cuando entré a la casa fue cerrar todas las ventanas, por si acaso.

Después de recorrer la casa como el correcaminos cerrando cualquier ventana que encontrara tomé una rápida ducha y me tiré a dormir, creyendo necesitar unas horas de relajante sueño.

Y creo que había funcionado, porque me sentía un poco mejor.

Caminé lentamente hacia la cama y me senté en ella con la cabeza gacha.

En ese momento se me vino el cargamonton. Todo lo que había estado bloqueando y dejando pasar hasta ese momento me golpeó con fuerza. La pregunta que había estado ignorando durante las últimas horas finalmente asomó su fea cabeza.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después de unos largos treinta minutos que parecían eternos, de considerar y sopesar todas mis opciones, de analizar la situación… Llegué a la conclusión de que no podía hacer nada.

Arreglar las cosas ya no estaba en mis manos, sino en las de Edward. Era él el que debía venir y contarme lo que sucedió, hacer que vuelva a confiar en él, no había otra manera.

Llámenme obstinada y dramática, pero vamos ¿Qué harían si ven a su novio, o novia, irse con alguien más en sus narices y sin darte ninguna explicación?

¿Ven a lo que me refiero? Creo que cualquiera en mi situación se sentía igual de triste, molesta y decepcionada que yo.

Así que, en vista de que él no piensa venir y explicarme lo que pasó, yo tampoco pienso buscarle e intentar hablar con él, es algo que no me concierne a mi.

Esperaría hasta el termino de las clases. Ya vería que hacer luego.

Y, por primera vez en mi vida, voy a dejar que las cosas sigan su curso en vez de planearlas. Actuaré conforme vaya la situación y no haré ningún plan para el futuro como siempre hago.

Ya tomada la decisión, me levanté de la cama y me puse a hacer las tareas de la escuela.

**.**

**.**

**. **

Las tareas no eran muchas y tampoco difíciles, así que la tengo terminadas en diez minutos. Después meto los libros y cuadernos que me tocan mañana en mi mochila y la dejo en la silla corrediza de mi escritorio.

Me tomé unos minutos para bajar a la cocina y beber un poco de juego de durazno. Pensé en hacerme algo de comer pero no tenía hambre así que no lo hice.

Como no quería estar sin hacer nada, ya que eso me daría tiempo para pensar, cosa que yo no quería hacer, decidí ponerme a trabajar en mi actual proyecto: Llenar una botella trasparente con estrellitas de papel.

Ya se, algo infantil, pero era una buena forma de distraerse.

Pongo música y reúno rápidamente los materiales, los papeles de colores, la tijera y la botella, y me pongo manos a la obra.

_-"Hola, Bella"-_

Me sobresalto un poco por la repentina aparición de D, pero no lo aparento, aunque seguro ella ya lo sabe.

-Hola- le saludo.

_-"Así que… ¿Estas ocupada?"-_ me pregunta.

Niego con la cabeza, dejando la estrellita de color lila en un recipiente junto a las demás.

-No. ¿Por qué?- le pregunté.

_-"Bueno… Uhmm… Quería decirte algo"_-su voz se torna un tanto nerviosa.

-¿El por qué me hiciste huir de Jacob, o la razón de que Edward me haya dejado plantada, que seguramente tu sabes?-

_-"Noo…"_- bufé-_ "Pero te quería contar una historia."-_

¿En serio?

-¿Una historia?- repito, escéptica.

_-"Si"-_ dice- _"Una historia… real"-_ parecía seria.

-Ok…- dije lentamente.

No entendía de que iba esto, pero decidí escucharla. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez podía ser entretenido.

Tomé otra tira de papel y comencé a formar la estrella.

_-"Supongo que has oído hablar de Romeo y Julieta"-_

Tampoco entiendo de que va su pregunta, o que tiene que ver con la historia que supuestamente me iba a contar, pero asiento.

-Si.

-Bien-

La oigo suspirar.

_-"Te voy a contar la historia de una chica llamada Elisa"-_ comenzó, podía sentir una pequeña sonrisa en su voz- _"En esa vida, pertenesis… Perteneció a una familia que mucho tiempo atrás había sido una de las más importantes de toda Francia. Aun no eran pobres, poseían un buen apellido y tierras, pero nada comparado a lo que una vez habían sido"_- Hizo una breve pausa- _"Ella era una de esas chicas que no tenían nada mejor que hacer que soñar con caballeros de capa y espada montados en grandes corceles blancos. Era inocente…"_- suspiró - _"Demasiado inocente. Un día creyó que había encontrado a su príncipe. Era uno de los hijos de una familia asentada al otro lado de la capital. Él le dijo que se había enamorado de ella ¡Y le creyó! Por supuesto, era todo lo que una chica desea escuchar"_- se rió con amargura- _"Comenzó a verlo en secreto, puesto que su padre no quería que se relacionara con hombres hasta que su hermana mayor se haya casado. Lo creyó injusto, y temiendo que no la esperara siguió encontrándose con él, desobedeciendo a su padre"-_

-¿Y los descubrió?- aventuré.

A este punto, yo había dejado de hacer las estrellitas de papel, ni siquiera escuchaba la música que aun seguía sonando, estaba demasiado atenta a la historia que me estaba contando D.

_-"No"-_ negó-_ "Pero no eran tiempos buenos y cayó enferma"_- su voz se entristeció- _"Él le aseguró que seguiría estando a su lado y que cuando se recuperara se casarían y se irían a vivir juntos, lejos de sus familias"-_

-Pero eso era bueno, ¿no?- otra vez la interrumpí.

_-"Si, claro. Solo que él comenzó a faltar a sus citas, dando cada vez excusas más tontas, y ella cada día estaba más enferma."-_ Su voz se apagó y se quedó en silencio unos largos segundos-_ "Un día le envió un libro, y en el una nota que hablaba sobre una maravillosa historia de amor…"-_

-Romeo y Julieta…

_-"Exacto"-_ coincidió- _"Pocos días después, insinuó hacer algo similar a los protagonistas. Le dijo que temía que no se recupera y que no podía seguir viviendo así. Incluso trajo su frasco de veneno"_- se rió una vez más- _"Le dio una muerte dulce e indolora, como un sueño"-_

En ese momento sentí algo en el estomago, presagiando que algo malo iba a ocurrir.

-Ella accedió…- susurré.

_-"Había tanta determinación en su mirada…"-_ me pareció escuchar un "Hasta yo le creí", pero no puedo estar segura-_ "Parecía tan sincero… Tal vez solo ella veía eso en él, cegada por el estúpido enamoramiento… Pero si, accedió. Le parecía tan romántico morir junto a la persona amada y ver que él se sacrificaba por ella…"_

-¿Qué ocurrió después?- le animé a continuar, a pesar de que temía confirmar lo que estaba pensando.

_-"Él no bebió. Al principio, ella no entendía que estaba pasando, por qué razón no bebía del frasco, y cuando lo hizo ya era demasiado tarde. Dijo que su vida había terminado, pero que él no merecía acabar así… que merecía continuar…"-_

No pude articular palabra o sonido alguno en ese momento.

Tampoco pude explicar el repentino sentimiento de dolor y odio que creció en mi pecho.

_-"Huyó"-_ susurró D- _"Huyó como un cobarde y la dejó morir sola, con el corazón roto en mil pedazos_"- parecía estar hablando con los dientes apretados-"_Al final, todo ese amor que sintió por él se transformó en odio… Y lo maldijo"_- se rió, aunque sin humor- _"Tal parece que dicha "maldición" sigue vigente. Me alegra eso"-_

-Pero si no pensaba hacer lo mismo, ¿Por qué se lo propuso?-

D se rió amargamente.

_-"Porque se había prometido con una joven de la corte, ella tenía mucho dinero y su padre desconfiaba de él, así que imagino que tenía prisa por terminar de una vez… O quizás solo quería adelantar lo evidente"-_

Suspiré entrecortadamente, aun triste.

_-"Oh… Ahora que recuerdo, el final no es tan triste como te dije. Al menos, Elisa no muere sola"-_ parecía ligeramente contenta- _"Resulta que un joven, su vecino y que estaba secretamente enamorado de ella, la vio escaparse de su casa tarde en la noche y decidió seguirla… Llegó demasiado tarde, ya ves."_

-¿Qué paso con él?-le pregunté.

_-"Le confesó su amor por ella… Murió segundos después… Y él intentó seguirla"-_

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamé.

_-"Había algo de veneno en la botella, lo que el otro no había bebido, lo suficiente para una persona."-_

-Espera- dije dándome cuenta de algo- ¿Que quieres decir con que intentó seguirla? ¿Acaso no murieron los dos?-

_-"Oh, claro que lo hicieron, solo que..."-_ parecía buscar el termino adecuado- _"tomaron caminos diferentes"-_

-¿Caminos diferentes?- repetí, aun sin entender.

Lo único que se me ocurría en ese momento era que uno se fue al infierno y el otro al cielo.

Escuché a D reírse.

_-"Mi inocente Bella, no tienes ni idea..."- se rió una vez más y luego suspiró- "El chico se fue a donde debía estar sin problemas, a esperar que llegara su turno nuevamente, pero ella... Ella no-"_

¿Por qué?, pregunté internamente.

_-"No puedo responder a eso"- _

Aquella respuesta no me sorprendió, me lo había dicho muchas veces.

Aun no entendía por qué D me contaba esa historia, y si tenía alguna relación conmigo.

_-"No quiero que vayas de nuevo a la Push, Bella. Y menos que veas a Jacob"-_ me ordenó D con firmeza.

Iba a discutir, pero algo dentro de mi me dijo que debía hacerle caso. Asentí.

_-"Bien. En cuando a Edward… Creo que debo darle una oportunidad… y tu también debes hacerlo. Se la merece. Confía en mi, todo esto es por tu seguridad..."-_

-No quiero hablar de él, ¿si?- le corté.

D suspiró.

_-"Está bien_"- aceptó- _"Pero créeme, el te quiere, siempre lo ha hecho… Pero que conste que sigo pensado que es un idiota"-_

No le respondo, simplemente hago una mueca de fastidio y un gesto despectivo con la mano.

No quiero pensar en Edward ahora. Y menos pensar en las palabras de D.

Aunque dentro de mi deseo con todo mi ser que aquello que dijo sea cierto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estoy finalizando una estrellita de color rosa cuando tocan el timbre. Mi timbre.

Frunzo en ceño inmediatamente y dejo la estrella a un lado. ¿Quién sería a estas horas?

El nombre de Edward aparece en mi mente. Luego desecho la idea, ya que si fuera él no estuvieran tocando la puerta. Él de frente se habría colado en mi habitación. Aunque la ventana estaba cerrada…

Vuelven a tocar.

Y dos veces más le siguen al ver que no hay respuesta.

No podría ser alguien del instituto, uno porque dudaba que alguno de ellos venga a mi casa a estas horas y segundo porque seguro ya se habrían ido viendo que no respondo.

Un golpeteo sonó en el cristal de mi ventana y salté por la sorpresa.

Yo ya tenía la sospecha de que cierto vampiro podría estar allí.

-Vete, Edward- le grité sin mirar.

-No soy Edward-

Alcé la vista abruptamente con los ojos ampliados por la sorpresa.

Carlisle me saludó con la mano a través de la ventada, sonriendo ligeramente.

_Really?, Carlisle, Really?_

¿Qué tenía la gente con mi habitación? ¿Por qué siempre tenían que colarse en ella?

Bueno, al menos él había tocado primero…

Me levanté de la cama de un salto, fui a la ventada y la abrí.

-¡Carlisle! ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunté mientras él entraba silenciosamente a mi habitación.

Lamentablemente, yo no fui tan silenciosa, y mi pregunta sonó más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido.

Carlisle se llevó el dedo índice a los labios y miró por la ventada. Seguí el trayecto de su mirada.

La señora Anderson se asomaba por su ventana y miraba furtivamente a los lados, no viendo nada inusual se fue, pero sin cerrar su ventana.

Genial, la vieja aun me tenía vigilada.

-Buenas noches, Bella. Siento molestarte viniendo a tu casa a esta hora, pero tenía que hablar contigo-

Ok… ¿Soy la única a la que le parece raro esta situación?

-Carlisle, si has venido para traerme alguna medicina, desde ya te voy diciendo que no me lo voy tomar- le aclaré.

-No, no he venido para darte alguna medicina- dijo.

Miré el pequeño maletín negro que tenía en la mano.

Entonces si no venía por eso, ¿para qué?

-Ah- dije, dándome cuenta de su propósito- Mira, si vienes de parte de Edward, también estás perdiendo tu tiempo.-

-Edward está arrepentido, Bella. No seas tan dura con él, no fue su intención dejarte sola allí en el instituto, él pensaba que…

-¿Entonces por qué no viene él mismo y me dice todo eso?-

-No querrías hablar con Edward, te conozco Bella, y él lo sabe también-

-¡Eso es porque no quiere decirme la vedad!- grité.

Carlisle se llevó el dedo índice a los labios otra vez y se alejó de la ventana, yo hice lo mismo.

Vi como la señora Anderson se asomó por la ventana de nuevo, esta vez mirando con más atención.

Abrió los ojos ampliamente cuando vio el Mercedes de Carlisle aparcado frente a mi casa, y yo también lo hice.

¿Carlisle había traído su auto? No lo había notado cuando abrí la ventana. ¿Por qué simplemente no corrió?

-¿Por qué trajiste tu auto?- le pregunté en un susurro. Vi como la vieja fruncía el ceño, posiblemente decidiendo si venir o no a tocar mi puerta para averiguar quien era mi invitado nocturno.

-Pensaba hacerte una visita normal, pero como no bajaste a abrirme la puerta no tuve otra opción que entrar por tu ventana.-

La señora Anderson miró con desagrado hacia mi casa y se alejó de la ventana.

Suspiré, el peligro ya había pasado.

-Bueno, si no tienes nada más que decirme…- le insinué, indicándole con la mano la ventada abierta.

-¿Me estás echando de tu habitación?- preguntó, arqueando las cejas, divertido.

-Aun sigo enojada contigo ¡Me traicionaste!- respondí, cruzando los brazos.

-Yo no te traicioné, Bella. Hice lo que tenía que hacer. Ustedes dos debían hablar y arreglar las cosas-

-Pues tu plan no funcionó- repliqué.

-No tengo la culpa de que los dos sean…-

-Ahora si ¡Lárgate!- le grité.

-Muy bien, muy bien, no he dicho nada.- dijo rápidamente, alzando las manos- Edward me pidió que hablara contigo, pero esa no es la única razón por la que vine.

Fruncí el ceño por la confusión y bajé los brazos.

-¿Ah, no?- pregunté.

-No- su expresión se volvió seria de repente al igual que su voz- ¿Puedo sentarme? Tenemos que hablar-

Oh, oh. El "Tenemos que hablar" nunca es bueno.

Asentí, seria también y un poco nerviosa. Me acerqué a la ventana y eché una ojeada antes de bajar las cortinas.

Me senté en un lado de la cama y Carlisle se sentó frente a mi. Lo vi abrir su maletín negro con una inusual lentitud y de el sacó un grueso sobre.

Me lo tendió.

No lo cogí.

-¿Qué…?- empecé.

-Tómalo, es tuyo- dijo, aun tendiéndome el sobre de considerable grosor- Vine a buscarte antes, pero tu no estabas en casa así que decidí regresar más tarde- explicó con rapidez- Entonces vi este sobre, junto a tu puerta. -

Mi boca casi se abre con la sorpresa. ¿Entonces no era la primera vez que Carlisle venía a buscarme?

Espera… ¿Él espió en mi correo?

Iba a responderle, pero el fue más rápido y continuó:

-Siento haberme inmiscuido en tu correo, pero el hecho de que no tenga remitente despertó mi curiosidad-

Me tendió de nuevo el sobre y esta vez lo tomé, aunque seguí sin abrirlo.

-Ábrelo- me ordenó con voz tranquila.

Inhalé ruidosamente y abrí el sobre con manos un poco temblorosas. No tenía un buen presentimiento de esto.

No me equivoqué.

Tragué ruidosamente cuando vi el pequeño Post-it dentro del sobre, donde decía a quien iba dirigido, o sea mi nombre. Mi verdadero nombre.

-¿Que tienes que decir ante eso, Isabella Swan?- preguntó Carlisle de manera fría. Cerré los ojos y esperé a lo peor- O debería decir… ¿Isabella Holland?-

* * *

**Subí hoy domingo como se los prometí. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo ^^**

**¿Que les pareció la historia que D le contó a Bella? Debo admitir que la idea la saqué de un libro que leí hace tiempo, solo que yo cambié algunas cositas.**

**En fin, ¿que creen que signifique? Y no, no es una simple historia.**

**Ahora, lo más importante, Carlisle ha descubierto a Bella, ¿Que creen que pasará? El capitulo está dividido en tres partes. **

**Bueno, les doy una pequeña pista de las cosas que suceden y que Bella ignora por completo. Tanya no venía a Forks con malas intenciones... Ok, venía a ver si Edward seguía con Bella, pero a lo que me refiero es a que no tenía intenciones de intervenir si así era. Solo que, cuando llegó, se encontró con algo, o alguien más bien, y fue inmediatamente a avisarle a Edward.**

**Cuando lean la ultima parte del próximo capitulo, creo que entenderán de ****_quien_**** se trata. **

**Lo que dije anteriormente, sobre que van a querer hacerle daño a Edward, me refería que ****_ustedes_**** mismas van a querer golpearle, porque él va a seguir actuando como idiota y en vez de arreglar las cosas las va a arruinar más, así que falta para la reconciliación. **

**Veré si subo otro cap más tarde, tengo un montón almacenados y no habrá problema. **

**Besos, y gracias por sus comentarios, me animan a seguir con la historia ^^**

**_~Xime~_**


	57. Cap 40: Descubierta (Parte dos)

**Cap. 40: Descubierta (Parte dos)**

Miro con horror los papeles y documentos, todos sobre mi. Desde mi partida de nacimiento, hasta todos y cada uno de los pequeños recortes periodísticos donde hablaban de mi desaparición y supuesto asesinato a mi madre.

Se me hace un nudo en la garganta. Siento que el mundo se cae encima.

Sigo sin poder creer que mi secreto, ese que he estado guardando desde que llegué aquí, ha sido revelado.

Y de la peor manera.

Abrí la boca, sin saber que decir exactamente, solo que debía justificar de alguna manera estos documentos… Pero lo único que sale de mis labios es un sollozo entrecortado… y luego rompo a llorar.

Me cubro el rostro con las manos y siento como mi cuerpo se sacude en ruidosos sollozos.

Idiota. ¿Acaso pensaba que podía ocultar mi identidad por tanto tiempo, sobre todo cuando me he hecho tan cercana a ellos? ¡Era de esperarse que sospechen de mi!

¿Edward ya lo sabía?¿Me odiaba? Un horrible dolor apuñaló mi pecho.

Seguro Carlisle ya se lo ha dicho a Edward y a Esme y a Tanya…. Todos deben saber ya mi verdadera identidad. Deben estar pensado lo peor de mi. Seguro todos me odiaban ahora.

Apuesto a que Tanya ahora está saltando de alegría, haciendo una danza de victoria al saber que tenía razón al sospechar de mi.

Se que ahora que lo saben todo, tengo solo dos opciones: Matarlos (Me estremecí con solo pensarlo) O borrarles la memoria con mi medallón, para luego salir huyendo. No me gustaban ninguna de las opciones ¡Y menos regresar a la organización! Mi sollozos se hicieron más fuertes.

¿Ahora que iba a hacer?

Maldije mi mala suerte. ¿Por qué tenían que pasarme estas cosas a mi?

Entonces sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi, abrazándome.

Por unos segundos, me quedé completamente quieta, sin entender la situación.

¿Carlisle me estaba abrazando? ¿Ha descubierto mi farsa, y me estaba_ abrazando_?

¿En que extraño mundo paralelo he entrado?

-Lo siento, Bella, no quise ser tan duro contigo. No llores- dijo, su voz se había suavizado.

Sabía que no merecía sus disculpas o su compasión, pero era demasiado egoísta y cobarde para decirle toda la verdad y apartarle. Así que envolví su torso son los brazos y hundí la cabeza en su hombro, llorando con más fuerza.

Me desfogue en ese momento, salieron todos las lagrimas que no había derramado y había estado deseando hacerlo desde esta tarde.

Era la primera vez que alguien me consolaba mientras lloraba… Y también la primera vez que lloraba tanto frente a alguien.

Y no merecía nada de esto. Yo era la mala aquí, la que llegó a Forks con las peores intenciones. No merecía a Edward. No merecía el cariño de Esme. No merecía la confianza de los Cullen. No merecía que Carlisle me esté consolando en este momento.

Era una traidora, una mentirosa, una farsante.

Después de todo, si merecía que Edward me haya dejado plantada y se haya ido con Tanya.

No se cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que finalmente dejé de llorar y mis sollozos también cesaron.

Tenía miedo de levantar la vista y encontrarme con la mirada de Carlisle, que seguro me haría sentir más culpable.

Además, estaba el hecho de que tenía que explicar esos documentos, mi falsa identidad.

¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Cómo se lo explicaría?

Suspiré largamente, dándome cuenta que debía acabar con este asunto de una vez. No tenía por qué retrasarlo si el resultado era el mismo.

-¿Me das un minuto? - le pregunté mientras me apartaba ligeramente de él- Prometo regresar y … explicarte todo-

Me sorprendí ante la tranquilidad con la que hablé, supongo que era porque ya me había desfogado hace un rato.

Carlisle asintió.

Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí al único lugar disponible ahora donde podía estar sola y pensar

**.**

**.**

**.**

Llevo más de veinte minutos en el baño y no tengo ni las más mínimas intenciones de salir.

He estado pensando y pensando, pero no encuentro ninguna forma de explicarle a Carlisle por qué me he cambiado el apellido, o por qué mis documentos son falsos, o por qué los periódicos dicen que soy una sospechosa de asesinato, o por que figuro como desaparecida.

¡Maldita sea la persona que dejó esa información en la puerta de mi casa!

Ese era otro tema sobre el cual tenía que pensar ¿Quién habría sido el que dejó el sobre? ¿Y como hizo para conseguir esas cosas? ¡Estaba casi toda mi información! ¡Incluso había fotos mías!

_Dios, era tan aterrador…_

Pero en fin, después pensaría en eso, ahora debía encontrar la manera de explicarle a Carlisle todas esas cosas.

Y no tenía ni la menor idea de como hacerlo.

Veamos…

¡Hey, Carlisle! ¡Soy una cazavampiros!

No.

Estuve pensando y he llegado a la conclusión de que Edward aun no lo sabe, porque si lo supiera no le habría pedido a Carlisle que intentara convencerme de que lo perdonara. Y si no lo sabe Edward, dudo que los demás los sepan.

Pero eso no me asegura que no se diga después.

Y no lo culparía si lo hiciera, está en todo su derecho de advertirle a su familia sobre mi.

Ya bastante ha hecho Carlisle viniendo aquí para hablar primero conmigo y exigirme una explicación, cosa que no cualquiera haría y debía estar agradecida.

Y ahora… ¿Qué? ¿Qué iba a decirle cuando salga? Le había prometido una explicación para todo esto. Y debía dársela, es lo menos que puedo hacer pero… ¿Qué iba a decirle? No podía decirle la verdad. El había sido bueno al venir y hablar conmigo, pero no creo que se calle lo que le iba a decir… ¿o si?

No tengo otra opción, pensé.

Suspiré.

Iba a decirle la verdad, era lo menos que podía hacer. Aunque eso signifique marcharme para siempre de Forks.

Que sea lo que Dios quiera, me dije a mi misma mientras abría la puerta del baño.

**.**

**.**

**. **

Cuando salgo del baño, esperaba lo peor. Me imaginaba los peores escenarios. Que quizás Carlisle se ha cansado de esperarme y se ha ido para contarles a los demás sobre mi falsa identidad. O que tal vez su estado de animo compasivo se ha ido, que ha dejado de tenerme lastima y ahora está tan, o más, enojado que cuando dijo mi verdadero nombre.

Pero todos mis mortificados pensamientos desaparecen cuando veo que Carlisle aun está en mi habitación, y sonríe ligeramente mientras ve una de las fotos que estaban en el sobre.

_Bien_, pienso, _no parece estar molesto… No aparentemente, al menos._

No digo nada, en lugar de eso me acerco lentamente a él, parándome a su lado para mirar la foto que estaba viendo.

Una sonrisa espontanea aparece en mi cara al ver aquella imagen. Recordaba muy bien ese día, fue cuando yo tenía doce años, y me tomaron esa fotografía después que ganara el concurso de ajedrez.

-Parecías feliz- dijo Carlisle, aun mirando la foto.

-Y lo estaba, había ganado el concurso escolar de ajedrez, por cuatro años seguidos-

-Tus padres debieron sentirse orgullos-

Reí con amargura.

No tenía idea.

-No tengo padre.- respondí- Y mi madre…- suspiré- A ella no parecía importarle mucho cuando ganaba premios escolares-

Le arrebaté la foto de las manos y las reuní con las demás, para luego meterlas en el sobre.

-Bien, empieza con las preguntas-

Hacerlo así sería más fácil. Era más sencillo para mi responder a sus preguntas que contarle todo la historia. Primero porque no sabía como empezar y segundo porque soy pésima contando cosas sobre mi.

Carlisle asintió para si mismo y me observó por un largo rato.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- me preguntó finalmente.

Me reí.

-¿Qué, tan vieja me veo?- inquirí.

-Sinceramente, no pareces una estudiante de instituto-

No entendía por qué siempre la gente decía eso. Tal vez si me veía vieja, o me comportaba como una.

-Aunque no lo creas, si tengo dieciocho años. ¿No leíste los documentos del sobre?-

-Lo hice, solo preguntaba para confirmar-

Asentí.

Hice un movimiento con la mano, animándolo a continuar con las preguntas.

-No quiero entrometerme pero, ¿donde estabas…?

-¿Más de lo que ya lo has hecho al espiar en mi correo? Lo dudo- comenté, algo molesta.

Para su crédito, parecía avergonzado.

-Estuve en la reserva- agregué.

-¿Por qué?- me preguntó.

Suspiré y desvié la vista.

-Necesitaba pensar, estar sola… Y ese era el único lugar donde Edward no iba ir a buscarme… No pasé mucho tiempo allí de todos modos- me encogí de hombros.

-No deberías ir sola a la Push, Bella- dijo Carlisle -Pero estas bien, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, no te habrán hecho daño…-

-No, claro que no- dije rápidamente.

-Ah, bueno- se relajó- De todas manera, no creo que debas regresar allí-

Su ultimo comentario me recordó a D, cuando me advirtió seriamente que no debía regresar a la reserva, aunque presentí que las razones de D eran totalmente diferentes.

Asentí, mostrando acuerdo. No tenía opción, aun si quisiera no podría ir. Una voz en mi cabeza me lo prohibía.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu siguiente pregunta?-

Carlisle desvió la vista, repentinamente nervioso. ¿Cuál sería su pregunta?

-¿Me dirás qué eres?- me preguntó.

Esta vez fui yo la que desvió la vista. Ahora entendía por qué estaba nervioso. Yo lo estaba ahora.

Suspiré. El momento que tanto temía había llegado.

Carlisle me odiaría cuando se lo dijera, y los demás también lo harían cuando él se los contara. Sin mencionar que estaría en serios problemas si la organización se enteraba que le conté a un vampiro sobre nuestra secreta existencia.

A menos que… No. Sería demasiado si yo hiciera eso, además no creía que él aceptara.

-¿Sería… mucho pedir de mi parte si te pidiera que… me guardaras el secreto?- le pregunté en voz baja, evitando a toda costa su mirada.

Dios, sentía tanta vergüenza que lo único que deseaba ahora era que un agujero gigante se abriera en el suelo y me tragara.

-Se que no tengo ningún derecho a pedirte esto pero… ¿Al menos puedes ocultárselo a Edward? No quiero que me odie…- continué, aun con la vista baja. Sentí que las lagrimas estaban regresando.

-¿Le quieres?- preguntó.

-Se supone que tengo que entregarlo para que lo maten, y no lo he hecho todavía, ni tengo intención de hacerlo. Y no te imaginas la de problemas que me puede acarrear eso ¿Me preguntas si lo quiero? ¿A ti qué te parece?-

-¿Entonces por qué no lo perdonas?-

-Lo haré cuando me de una explicación lógica de lo que pasó-

Nos quedamos en silencio un largo rato, evitando mirarnos a los ojos. Me pregunté que estaría pensando.

-Esta bien- dijo finalmente, rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunté, sin entender a que se refería.

-Dije que está bien, voy a guardar tu secreto. No voy a decírselo a nadie, y menos a Edward.-

No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Era imposible.

Levanté la vista y lo miré, sus ojos parecían sinceros.

-¿En serio?-musité.

No pude evitar mirarle con desconfianza, aquel sentimiento había sido siempre parte de mi vida, y se incrementó cuando me uní a la organización. Y aunque parecía sincero, no podía confiar plenamente en él.

-Si- asintió.

-¿Y que hay de Edward? Podría leer tu mente- dije cayendo en la cuenta de las altas probabilidades que eso pasara.

A él no parecía preocuparle eso. Carlisle sonrió ligeramente.

-No pensaré en eso cuando Edward ande cerca. Puedes estar tranquila.- me prometió.

Asentí y bajé la vista.

Carlisle parecía decir la verdad, y una parte me decía que podía confiar en él, pero aun así no fui capaz de abrir la boca y contarle el secreto que tanto me atormentaba. Por un lado, me parecía un alivio contarle a alguien mi secreto, deshacerme de ese cargo, pero por el otro estaba la vergüenza, el miedo a su rechazo, al rechazo de todos, sobre todo el de Edward.

Era curioso como, hace unas horas, yo estaba molesta con él por haberme dejando plantada en medio de la lluvia e irse con Tanya, y ahora estaba desesperada por evitar que él se enterara de mi verdadera identidad y me odie.

Y esto es lo que pasa cuando llevamos mucho tiempo en una misión, corres el riesgo de que descubran tu verdadera identidad.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para ponerse a pensar en eso, me había relacionado demasiado con ellos y este era el resultado. No había vuelta atrás.

Volví a asentir para mi misma y suspiré.

Es la hora, Bella, me dije.

Abrí la boca y empecé a hablar tan rápido que, si Carlisle no fuera un vampiro, no me hubiese entendido ni media palabra.

-Soy Isabella Marie Swan, apellido que adopté cuando me uní a la OCMSS, Organización Caza Monstruos y Seres Sobrenaturales. Pertenezco a la Hermandad Cazavampiros, como cazadora de clase "A" -

La habitación se quedó en un profundo silencio después que terminara a hablar. Yo estaba muerta de los nervios y la impaciencia, queriendo saber que pensaba sobre lo que le había dicho. ¿Me odiaba ya? Carlisle tenía una expresión inescrutable y no ayudaba con mi deducción sobre lo que estaba pensando.

Hasta que al final, Carlisle reaccionó, aunque no de la manera que yo esperaba.

Miré con el ceño fruncido como cierto vampiro se destartalaba de risa frente a mi.

Me invadieron unas fuertes ganas de pegarle.

Él siempre se había reído de mis comentarios, pero esto era pasarse. Esa decir, ¿le cuento mi más profundo secreto, y el se ríe?

-¿Ya?- le pregunté cuando finalmente sus risas comenzaron a apagarse.

-Ah, Bella, siempre me ha gustado tu sentido del humor, pero creo que esta vez te has pasado-

-¿Crees que esto es un chiste?-le pregunté, molesta.

Él se rió y negó con la cabeza.

-Vamos, Bella, lo que me has dicho no es posible- siguió burlándose.

¿Con que no es posible? ¡Pues le iba a demostrar lo contrario!

Me levanté de un salto y me dirigí a mi mesita de noche, cogí las llaves y abrí el cajón donde tenía mis cosas de cazadora.

Me senté de nuevo en la cama y se las di.

-¿Qué es esto?-me preguntó.

Sonreí mientras abría la caja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Carlisle se había mostrado tan incrédulo como al principio, pero cuando le conté la historia completa su expresión cambio y se puso seria.

Lo más difícil para mi fue contarle la parte donde mamá murió y yo tuve que escapar… sobre todo lo que hice para poder escapar.

Después, cuando se le pasó su shock al darse cuenta de que lo que le decía era verdad, me hizo un montón de preguntas. Le respondí todas ellas bajo la condición de que no se lo iba a decir a nadie.

Por increíble que parezca, sentí como si me quitara un gran peso de encima. Todo fue muy fácil una vez que empecé a contarle, y el se lo tomó mejor de lo que pensé. No me odia ni nada por el estilo.

-Estoy completamente seguro de que Edward entendería si tu le dijeras la verdad- me dijo Carlisle cuando terminé a responderle su ultima pregunta.

-No lo sé…

-Créeme, te seguiría queriendo así tu le digas que has cometido veinte asesinatos-

-He cometido más, en realidad- dije.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.-

Suspiré. Tal vez él tenga razón.

-Se lo diré cuando yo crea que es el momento adecuado. Además, se supone que estoy enojada con él por lo de esta tarde-

-Bueno, pero te doy un consejo: Es mejor que se lo digas tu misma a que se entere por otros medios-

Alcé la vista y le miré con pánico.

-¿Tu no se lo pensaras decir, verdad?-

-Claro que no, te prometí que no lo haría- me aseguró- Solo te estoy aconsejando- se sentó más cerca de mi- Edward te ama, y todo lo que hace es por ti. Yo creo que deberías perdonarlo.-

Su ultimo comentario despertó una leve sospecha en mi interior. Algo muy dentro de mí sabía que había algo que me ocultaban. Había un secreto.

-Tú sabes que es lo que sucede- no era una pregunta.

-Sí…- Susurró. Bajó la vista unos segundos- Pero no me corresponde a mi decírtelo. Esto es algo que deben de hablar entre Edward y tú.

O sea que sí sucedía algo, y por la expresión de Carlisle, era algo serio.

De pronto, todo a mi alrededor se hizo más pequeño, el pánico lleno mi cuerpo mientras que mi mente intentaba buscar el significado de mi miedo. ¿Qué era tan terrible para que nadie quisiera decírmelo?

-Tengo miedo, Carlisle- Murmuré mientras una solitaria lágrima se corría por mi mejilla.

-¿Por qué? - Preguntó.

Porque no se si Edward me quiere tanto como lo dice él o los demás, tengo miedo a ese horrible mal presentimiento. Tengo miedo a que la organización descubra todo esto. Miedo a mi misma, a esa parte de mi que no conocía y tenía miedo conocer, porque había algo malo en mi, y no se necesita ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta. Y tenía tanto miedo a perder a la persona que más quería en este mundo.

-Prométeme que siempre estarás aquí. Prométeme que siempre me vas a ayudar- Sollocé mientras abrazaba a Carlisle de nuevo.

Parecía un poco desconcertado por eso, pero correspondió mi abrazo rápidamente.

-Lo prometo- Susurró y sus labios se posaron en mi frente.

Y por un momento me sentí segura.

No supe exactamente cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, hasta que finalmente yo me aparté. Carlisle me alcanzó la caja de pañuelos desechables que estaba encima de mi mesita de noche y yo lo tomé, él parecía estar a punto de decir algo pero el rugido de mi estomago lo interrumpió.

-Tengo hambre- dije, un poco sorprendida.

-Si, ya me di cuenta- se rió.

Me levanté de la cama y arrogué los pañuelos desechables en la pequeña cesta de basura que había al lado de mi escritorio.

-Voy a…- me callé.

Iba a decirle que iría a la cocina en busca de algo para comer, pero me interrumpí a mi misma cuando se me ocurrió una idea aun mejor.

-Iré a cenar fuera, ¿me acompañas?-le pregunté.

Él me miró, extrañado.

-¿Fuera?¿Por qué?-

Me encogí de hombros.

-Quiero salir y despejarme un poco- eso era cierto- Puedo ir sola. Tal vez tengas algo más importante hacer- agregué rápidamente al ver su silencio.

Era desconsiderado de mi parte pedirle que me acompañe a cenar, ya suficiente había hecho por mi esta noche.

-No, está bien. Puedo acompañarte- dijo.

-¿En serio?-pregunté- ¿No tienes que regresar con Esme y los demás?-

-Esme no está en casa... De hecho, no hay nadie en casa ahora-

-¿Dónde están entonces?- le pregunté, frunciendo el ceño por la confusión.

-Ellos…- vaciló- Se han ido de caza. Solo por esta noche.-

Parece que yo no era la única mentirosa en decadencia.

Preferí dejarlo pasar, después de todo él ya me había dejado claro que no me iba a decir lo que pasaba.

-No me crees- dijo.

-No-

-Lo sabía- suspiró.

-¿Y si fingimos que te he creído?- le pregunté, sonriendo ligeramente.- Al menos por esta noche-

Una amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Me parece una buena idea- coincidió.- Te esperaré abajo- me dijo antes de salir de mi habitación, aun sonriendo.

**(Narrador)**

Una ráfaga de viento revolvió las hojas de los arboles, produciendo un ligero crujido. Era apenas las siete de la noche pero la calle estaba completamente desierta y libre de peatones.

La Sra. Anderson miraba otra vez silenciosamente por su ventana. Específicamente, en dirección a la casa de la "Chica Swan" como ella la había apodado después de ver el espectáculo que ella y su novio, o eso supuso, dieron en plena calle. El asunto no era para exagerar tanto, pero ella lo consideraba de lo más bochornoso.

_"En mis tiempos, los chicos de su edad no hacíamos esas cosas. "_ Pensó con molestia.

Así que, como se podrán dar cuenta, la reputación de Bella estaba por lo suelos a los ojos de esta señora.

Y cayó aun más cuando vio un auto estacionado a estas horas de la noche. Quiso saber de quien era, así que estaba parada frente a su ventana mirando con mucha atención a ver si salía alguien.

Ella estaba a punto de darse por vencida e irse, pensando que tal vez ese auto era de Bella, que se lo había comprado y lo había dejado estacionado afuera por falta de espacio en la cochera, cuando la puerta principal se abre de repente y Bella Swan aparece tras ella.

Ah, pero no estaba sola.

_"¡Lo sabía!"_ Pensó. Se acomodó los anteojos y se acercó más a la ventana para que pudiera ver mejor.

Casi le da un ataque al ver que no era su novio el que salía con ella, y quien era realmente su acompañante.

Reconoció con rapidez al Dr. Cullen, que salió detrás de Bella y caminó a su lado guiándola al auto.

_"¡Desvergonzada!"_ pensó cuando le vio acercársele para susurrarle algo al oído, hecho que el doctor tomó con naturalidad y se rió de lo que fuera que le dijo. Él le abrió la puerta del auto y ella le sonrió antes de entrar, finalmente se subió él y arrancaron el auto. Los miró hasta que el auto se perdió de vista al final de la calle.

La pobre mujer no salía de su asombro, estaba horrorizada con lo que acababa de ver. Según ella, Isabella Swan, la nueva, engañaba a su novio con su propio padre, que era un hombre casado.

Sus pensamientos calumniosos hacia Bella fueron interrumpidos por un extraño gruñido proveniente del bosque.

Acto reflejo, giró la cabeza en dirección de aquel sonido para ver de que se trataba, pero solo alcanzó a ver un borrón oscuro.

_"Me habrá parecido"_ Pensó mientras cerraba la ventana y se alejaba de ella.

Y aunque solo lo vio unos segundos, tanto que creyó que había sido solo una ilusión óptica o se lo había imaginado, no pudo quitarse de la cabeza ese extraño cabello…. Ese intenso cabello rojo siendo ondeado por el viento.


	58. Cap 40: Descubierta (Parte tres)

**Cap. Descubierta (Parte tres)**

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-

Miré con el ceño fruncido al lujoso restaurante que estaba frente a mi, sin tener ni las mínimas intenciones de entrar.

Cuando salimos de mi casa Carlisle me dijo que me llevaría a un lugar bonito, pero nunca imaginé que me traería a cenar aquí, uno de esos lugares donde los precios daban miedo. Además, ¿no se supone que se necesita una reservación?

-Te traje a cenar- dijo Carlisle como si fuera lo más obvio, y lo era- Pensé que tenías hambre.-

-¿Aquí?- inquirí.

-¿Que tiene de malo?- preguntó.

-Es demasiado… Caro-

Miré de reojo otra vez al lugar. No era la primera vez que lo había visto, ya antes había pasado por aquí, y Edward un día trató de traerme a cenar a este restaurante pero yo me negué.

A pesar de que con el dinero que me enviaba la organización me bastaba y sobraba para comer todos lo días en lugares como estos, no lo hacía. Nunca me he sentido cómoda en sitios tan elegantes como el establecimiento que ahora tenía en frente.

-No es tan caro como parece- fue lo ultimo que alegó, en un intento de convencerme de entrar al elegante local.

Negué con la cabeza y crucé los brazos a la altura de mi pecho, negándome a bajar del auto.

Él suspiró.

-¿Donde quieres ir, entonces?- preguntó, rindiéndose.

Sonreí y le indiqué la dirección.

**.**

**.**

**. **

Carlisle conducía igual de rápido que Edward, así que llegamos a "La Bella Italia" en unos minutos. No había mucha gente, por lo que conseguimos con facilidad un buen sitio para aparcar.

Me reí cuando me ofreció su brazo diciéndome unas palabras en italiano, palabras que yo respondí a la misma vez que enganchaba mi brazo con el suyo.

Tuve que aprender ese idioma obligatoriamente, como todos los cazadores, debemos saber al menos lo básico de cada idioma para las misiones que nos encomiendan. Aunque aprender ese idioma nunca me sirvió.

Reprimí una risa cuando vi a la anfitriona poner casi la misma expresión que puso cuando vine con Edward a comer aquí la primera vez. También pude ver su desencanto al ver que mi brazo estaba enganchado con el de Carlisle y este parecía contento con eso.

Nos condujo hasta una mesa, nos aseguramos de pedir una que esté lo bastante alejada de las demás y finalmente nos sentamos. Apreté los labios y me puse seria para no reírme de la cara de la rubia teñida cuando Carlisle retiró mi silla para sentarme.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que la camarera, llegara con una sonrisa a atendernos, que se ensanchó aun más cuando vio a Carlisle, y a mi me ignoró por completo.

-Hola. Me llamo Amber y….- Dejé de prestarle atención en cuando dijo su nombre. ¿Es que todas la meseras se llamaban Amber?

Aunque su nombre era lo único que tenían en común, porque la chica no se parecía a la otra Amber. Esta tenía el pelo rubio y ojos azules, y también parecía más joven. Su apariencia me recordó un poco a Jenny.

Eso hacía que me preguntara como estaría ella, como irían las cosas en el castillo…

Deseché aquel pensamiento cuando me di cuenta de que si seguía me iba a deprimir, y eso era lo menos que quería hacer ahora.

-¿Su hermana menor?- preguntó la mesera, mirando solo a Carlisle. Él respondió negativamente, como era de suponer.

Me sorprendió su comentario, que era obviamente una forma de llamar su atención, sobre todo porque Carlisle y yo no teníamos ningún parecido, excepto la piel, quizás.

Arquee las cejas.

-Te dijo viejo- me reí cuando la mesera se había ido por mi pedido.

-Soy viejo… Mentalmente-

La camarera regresó justo cuando yo tomaba un sorbo de mi Coca-Cola, dejó el plano frente a mi y me dio la espalda para preguntarle solo a Carlisle si podía ofrecerle algo más.

-Así que… ¿Es su hija, entonces?- preguntó.

¿Hija?

Casi me atraganto con la gaseosa. No de la sorpresa o molestia, sino de la risa.

Esta chica estaba ciega o era muy mala para flirtear.

Bien, creo que era hora de usar el plan de emergencia, las cosas estaban yendo muy lejos. Él hace un rato puso su mano encima de la mesa, enseñando disimuladamente su anillo de matrimonio pero ella parece que no lo había visto o fingió no hacerlo.

-Te dijo viejo verde- susurré solo para que Carlisle me escuche. Él se rió.

Quise reírme también, pero en su lugar me forcé a sonreír no más de lo necesario.

-No, claro que no- contesté, llamando su atención, mientras estiraba la mano para coger la de Carlisle sobre la mesa.

-Oh.- musitó, repentinamente incómoda.- Bueno, disfruten de su comida.- ella dijo antes de alejarse de la mesa.

Listo. Eso siempre funciona, la gente es lo suficientemente malpensada para guiar sus pensamientos hacia allí, en vez de pensar simplemente que somos amigos.

-Había olvidado que cuando salgo contigo tengo que estar espantándote las moscas- comenté mientras cogía el tenedor.

-¿Y con Edward no sucede eso?-

-Claro que si- asentí- Solo que mi reacción es diferente, y mis… tácticas para alejarlas son diferentes también-

-Puedo imaginarlo- dijo con una pequeña risa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El resto de la velada fue tranquila. Al principio me sentí mal por Carlisle, yo era la única que comía aquí y debía estar aburriéndose, pero él me dijo que no era así, muy por el contrario, le parecía entretenido.

También me hizo más preguntas, esta vez sobre lo lugares que había visitado en mis misiones, que otros idiomas hablaba, los amigos que había hecho… Ese tema no se extendió mucho ya que no había hecho ninguno.

Agradecí que no mencionara a Edward en toda la conversación, y que no me preguntara como haría para dejar la organización, o si iba a regresar cuando mi tiempo designado se agotara. Ni yo misma tenía la certeza de lo que haría.

La mesera no volvió a nuestra mesa hasta que yo había terminado de comer y estábamos listos para irnos.

Intenté convencerle de que me dejara pagar a mi la cuenta, pero Carlisle insistió en pagar y yo terminé accediendo.

-No entiendo como tu madre pudo pensar que tu querías matar a tu prima- dijo cuando salíamos del restaurante.

Suspiré al recordar aquel suceso.

Por supuesto, Carlisle me había preguntado sobre aquel reporte que salió en el periódico, también. Al parecer, cuando mamá murió y desaparecí, la prensa entrevistó a mis familiares y conocidos, y entre ellos estaba Cassandra. Ella habló sobre mi supuesto intento de asesinato, cuando en realidad yo evité que ella misma se suicidara.

-Mamá y tía Elora llegaron justo cuando le había quitado el cuchillo a Cassandra, supongo que eso les hizo pensar que yo quería matarla.-

-Tu prima debió haberlo negado, en vez de confirmarlo-

¿Cassandra negarlo? Eso era tan posible como que de un día para otro los cerdos empezaran a volar.

-Ella nunca haría eso, me odiaba.- Negué con la cabeza- Y no hasta ahora no se por qué.- suspiré.

Era una idiota, debí haber dejado que se clavara ese cuchillo, debí haberme ido en ese momento a algún otro sitio y dejar que se matara por quien sabe la razón, aunque seguro por alguna tontería, pero no. Yo, como la estúpida que era, tuve que ir corriendo y detenerla.

Por eso siempre me pasaban esas cosas, me metía en problemas por querer ayudar a los demás, y al final nunca me agradecían.

Lo que más me dolió fue el hecho de que mamá también pensara que era una asesina, que le creyera a ella en vez de creerme a mi. Pero supongo que es normal, ¿Quién iba a creerle a la rara de la familia?

-Cierra los ojos- me ordenó Carlisle de repente.

Fruncí el ceño por la confusión.

-¿Qué?- inquirí.

-Solo cierra los ojos, Bella- insistió.

Le miré aun más extrañada, pero le hice caso y cerré los ojos. Crucé los brazos e intenté adivinar la razón de su extraña indicación, ¿Por qué querría que cierre los ojos? ¿Qué era lo que no quería que viera?

A continuación pude escuchar a dos personas hablando en susurros demasiados bajos. No pude entender lo que decían, pero pude identificar la voz de Carlisle y la de una mujer.

Fruncí el ceño cuando escuché una risita.

Finalmente oí a alguien alejarse caminando por la acera.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos- podía sentir una sonrisa en su voz.

Me sobresalté un poco, no lo había sentido acercarse a mi.

Mis parpados se levantaron en ese instante.

-Oh- musité.

Miré sorprendida y maravillada al hermoso ramo de rosas blancas y rosadas que Carlisle me tendía alegremente. Lo tomé con rapidez y lo acerqué a mi. Sonreí aun más cuando me di cuenta de que eran reales y parecían haber sido cortadas recientemente. Toqué levemente los suaves pétalos con la yema de los dedos. Eran absolutamente perfectas. No podía encontrar defectos en ellas. El tallo era del más perfecto tono de verde y las hojas no estaban deterioradas.

-Entonces, ¿te gusta?- me preguntó, sonriendo por mi aparente emoción.

-¡Si!- dije a la vez que levantaba la vista para mirarlo- ¡Son hermosas! ¿Cómo sabías que las rosas blancas eran mis favoritas?- le pregunté.

-No lo sabía-se encogió de hombros- A la mayoría les gusta más las rojas-

-Odio las rojas- hice un gesto de desagrado.

-¿Por qué?- parecía confundido-

-No lo se - Me encogí de hombros.- Raro ¿no? Pero si, a mi no me gustan.-

Miré de nuevo el ramo, sintiéndome emocionada. Nunca antes me habían regalados flores. Ahora entiendo la alegría de las chicas al recibirlas.

Me acerqué a él y lo abracé.

-Gracias- susurré. Él puso sus brazos cuidadosamente alrededor de mi. - Espera- me separé un poco- ¿Las rosas no serán idea de Edward, verdad?- le pregunté, entrecerrando los ojos.

-No. ¿Por qué?-

-Porque si fuera así iría a buscarlo ahora mismo-

-¿Para perdonarlo?-me preguntó.

-Para pegarle con las misma rosas-

Carlisle se rió. Nos separamos.

-Vamos, te llevaré a casa. Es tarde y mañana tienes clases-

Asentí y nos dirigimos a donde habíamos aparcado el auto. Él me abrió la puerta del copiloto y yo entré, aun abrazando el ramo de rosas, sus pétalos acariciaron ligeramente mi barbilla. Me recordé a mi misma que debía ponerlas en agua cuando llegara a casa.

-Que te hayas enamorado de un vampiro, siendo lo que eres, es algo muy poco común- comentó mientras encendía el auto.

-Bueno, más extraño sería que tu te enamoraras de un vampiro- me aseguré de resaltar la palabra "vampiro", masculino.

Se rió y yo me uní a sus risas. Presentí que este sería el inicio de una bonita amistad.

**(Narradora)**

Una sombra oscura y corpulenta apareció frente a ella en el bosque, tal y como habían quedado.

-¿Que? ¿Decidiste finalmente irte conmigo?- preguntó, su voz era profunda y aterradora.

D reprimió el impulso de estremecerse al oírlo, pero no lo hizo, no debía mostrarse temerosa, ella tenía que aparentar seguridad y firmeza.

-No. Te he citado aquí para otra cosa-

Astaroth sonrió divertidamente, aunque sus ojos se volvieron curiosos y desconfiados.

-Pues realmente debes necesitarme, porque de no ser así no me habrías citado esta noche. - comentó con sorna

D bufó internamente, una parte de ella se arrepentía de haberlo llamado.

Pero él tenía razón, lo llamó porque necesitaba su ayuda.

Porque ella no lo habría invocado si no estuviese realmente desesperada.

-Necesito que me ayudes con un problema- dijo, desviando la vista.

Se sentía humillada pidiéndoles favores al ser despreciable que supuestamente era su padre, hecho que ella negaba rotundamente, pero que tendría que utilizar esta vez en su favor, aunque no quisiera hacerlo. No tenía otra opción.

-¿Me pides ayuda? ¿A mi?- se burló.

Ella reprimió un gruñido y se limitó a canalizar su ira apretando los puños.

-Déjame adivinar; se trata de tu humana, ¿no es así?-

Eso era obvio, como si ella tuviese otras preocupaciones que no estuvieran relacionadas con Bella.

Ella asintió en silencio.

-¡Lo sabía!- dijo él con entusiasmo- ¿Y que sucede con ella? Espera, espera, no me lo digas…- fingió pensarlo- ¿Necesita una pareja para el baile de fin de curso? Por que si es así, yo no tendría ningún problema en acompañarla, hay que reconocerlo, la humana está muy, muy bien. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez podamos ir a otro lugar al finalizar el baile…-

-¡No te atrevas a tocarle ni un solo pelo porque juro que te lo haré pagar...!- rugió D mientras se acercaba precípitemente a él, sus ojos volviéndose rojos y prácticamente echando chispas por la rabia.

-Alto ahí, pequeña, ¿acaso olvidas quien soy?- le preguntó él, interrumpiendo sus amenazas.

Ella lo ignoró, empujándolo con fuerza contra el árbol más cercano.

-Me importa un rábano quien seas.- siseó- Si lo que dices es cierto y de verdad eres mi padre, puedo llegar a ser tan poderosa como tu… Y si me uno con mi compañera, podría acabar contigo-

Astaroth la miró, arqueando una ceja.

-Por lo que he podido ver, tu compañera es un completo desastre- puntualizó, riéndose.

-Eso es lo que tu crees- dijo D- Quieres creerlo. Pero también sabes muy bien que si nos unimos nadie podría con nosotras, seriamos demasiado fuertes. ¿Por qué, si no, quisieron destruirnos cuando supieron de nuestra existencia? ¿Por qué destruyeron a nuestros creadores cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que habían hecho? Porque sabían que si lograban su propósito, si lograban unirnos, crearían algo letal- retrocedió tres pasos, alejándose de él- Así que no juegues con nosotras, querido duque, porque no somos tan indefensas como dices.

La amenaza de D parecía haber surgido efecto. Ella tenía razón y él lo sabía, aunque no quisiese reconocerlo.

Él se recompuso y la expresión arrogante regresó a él con rapidez, como si nunca hubiese perdido el control de la situación.

-Entonces, si dices que eres tan poderosa, ¿Por qué me pides ayuda?- preguntó con gesto burlón.

_Porque soy una estúpida_, pensó D.

Estaba comenzado a creer seriamente que A tenía razón, nunca debió haberle pedido ayuda.

-El lazo, ¿recuerdas? Tengo ciertas limitaciones. No puedo ir mucho más allá de unos kilómetros de donde se encuentra Bella-

Ella realmente odiaba eso, no poder moverse libremente como quería. Ahora, por ejemplo, si pudiera desplazarse con libertad no estaría pidiéndole ayuda a este odioso ser. Ella mis se encargaría de buscar e investigar, incluso acabar con el peligro que acechaba a Bella.

Pero no. El estúpido lazo que las única no le permitía alejarse mucho de Bella ni de A. Por ejemplo, en ese momento podía sentir una invisible fuerza tirando de ella, sosteniéndola, indicándole que eso era lo más lejos que podía llegar.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan impotente.

-Entonces, ¿me vas a ayudar o no?- le preguntó, apresurándose al ver que Bella estaba a punto de despertar.

No habría notado o sentido nada raro si lo hacía, ella podría volverse invisible si eso pasaba, pero aun así no quería volver a ella cuando esté despierta.

-Hasta ahora no me has dicho en que quieres que te ayude, pequeña. Si no me lo dices, no podré hacerlo- se encogió de hombros.

D gruñó. Estaba empezando a odiar que la llamara así.

-No me llames así- le ordenó-

-¿Cómo, pequeña?-

Ella volvió a gruñir.

-Eso, que no me digas pequeña- hizo unas comillas en el aire resaltando la ultima palabra.

-¿Por qué no, pequeña?-

D le dio una mirada gélida. Él se rió.

Ella volvió a gruñir, esta vez mal alto. No podía creerlo ¡Se estaba burlando de ella!

-Muy bien- dijo D, tratando de controlar su ira. Ella no podía explotar y dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, eso siempre le causaba problemas. No era momento para eso, ella aun necesitaba el favor- La razón por la que te llamé es la siguiente: Una mujer está rondando por el bosque últimamente. -

Astaroth arqueó las cejar y torció el gesto con desagrado.

-¿Y para eso me llamas? ¿Solo porque una mujer ronda por el bosque?- inquirió, incrédulo.

D puso los en blanco.

-Voy a ser más clara esta vez- suspiró con exasperación- La mujer que está rondando es un vampiro-

Él aun seguía sin darle importancia.

-¿Y?-

D bufó. Ella sabía que los seres como los vampiros eran inferiores y muy poca cosa para ellos, así que era normal la expresión aburrida de él, pero aun así le molestaba.

-Es que ese no es el asunto- continuó- Esa vampira está rondando a Bella-

Una sonrisa fue apareciendo en el traslucido y oscuro rostro de él cuando comprendió la situación. Sus dientes puntiagudos iguales a los de D brillaron en la noche de forma siniestra.

-Ah, ahora entiendo- asintió, aun sin dejar de sonreír- ¿Pero que quieres que haga? Según se, los que son como tu Bella mueren jóvenes. Hasta creo que ya se le pasado la fecha… Aunque claro, eso es porque tu has intervenido-

-Y lo seguiré haciendo- le interrumpió D- No permitiré que acabe como las otras veces…- se estremeció ligeramente- Y ya lo sé, está prohibido lo que yo estoy haciendo, pero no me importa. No la voy a dejar morir.-

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, allá tu. - dijo. Luego agregó con voz más seria- No voy a ayudarte en eso-

La cara de D estuvo a punto de caerse, y estuvo segura que si tuviera corazón, se le habría parado.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó cuando se sintió más repuesta.

-Me conviene más a tu humana muerta que viva. Ayudará en mi investigación de como romper el lazo que las une- dijo como si fuera lo más natural- Además, ¿no están con ella sus amigos vampiros? Que ellos se hagan cargo-

-Lo están haciendo- D suspiró al recordar a Bella sufriendo, triste al pensar erróneamente que la dejó plantada- Pero no puedo esperar a que ellos se hagan cargo. Tampoco confió en que puedan acabar con ella antes de que...-

-Pues tendrás que confiar- le cortó él con firmeza- No te voy a ayudar. Y si no tienes nada más que decirme, me voy-

Y se esfumó. Así, sin más. Desapareció entre las sombras.

D se quedó un rato allí, pasmada, y la vez sintiéndose humillada.

Cuando su shock se le pasó, se encaminó de regreso a la casa de Bella, echando humo.

¡¿Cómo se atrevía a cortarle y dejarla así?! Pensaba hecha una furia mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la casa.

_¡Nunca más!_ Pensó cuando entraba por la venta de su habitación y la volvía a cerrar con más fuerza de lo que debería, olvidando el hecho de que podía traspasar las paredes._ ¡Nunca más volveré llamarlo!_

* * *

**Primero, siento no haber subido ayer como les había dicho. Surgió algo y no pude hacerlo :S Pero bueno, subí dos hoy en forma de compensa ^^**

**Bueno, como cuento con mucho tiempo para dejar amplias notas porque en mi país ya es tarde y me tengo ir a dormir, resaltaré lo más importante:**

**¿Quien creen que sea la mujer pelirroja que está rondando a Bella? La Sr. Anderson cree que es su imaginación, pero obviamente no lo es. **

**Y no, no es la chica con que soñaba Bella, Evangeline xDD **

**Creo que es fácil saber quien es.**

**Y ya que estamos hablando de Evangeline, la pobre Evangeline :'(, ¿que opinan sobre ella? ¿Y quien era el chico que estaba con ella? Porque si, ella realmente existió, y murió en ese incendio, salvando a su hermano. **

**Les dejo pensando sobre eso.**

**Ah, ¿quien creen que puso esas fotos y papeles revelando la verdadera identidad de Bella? **

**No, no es la organización. **

**Mañana por la tarde subo otro capitulo. Gracias por leer ^^ **


	59. Cap 41:Bajo el cuidado de una niñera(P1)

**Cap. 41: Bajo el cuidado de una niñera (Parte uno)**

Me despierto de repente, sin razón y con la mente súper despejada, lo que es normal para mi, pero extraño para las personas que me han visto despertar de esa manera, abriendo los ojos de momento a otro.

Bostezo sonoramente, me estiro, y me restriego los ojos mientras giro lentamente la cabeza para ver la hora. El despertador aun no ha sonado así que quiere decir que es temprano.

Cierro los ojos un momento y luego vuelvo a abrirlos. Instintivamente, estiro un brazo al otro lado de la cama. Vació. Los recuerdos del día anterior vuelven y siento mi corazón doler.

Era la primera vez que despertaba sola desde que Edward y yo decidimos estar juntos, y aunque quisiera, no pude evitar sentirme triste desolada.

Quien sabe cuando tiempo más despertaría sin sus brazos alrededor de mi, o recostado a mi lado.

Tal vez nunca.

Mi corazón se rompe con solo pensarlo, y a la vez, me digo que esto tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir, solo que él adelantó las cosas.

_Estúpida. ¿Pensaste que podrías tener un futuro con él?_ Me recriminé mentalmente.

De nuevo cerré los ojos y suspiré con desaliento.

El despertador suena en ese momento, indicándome que es la hora de levantarme. Estiro el brazo y lo apago, sin embargo, no me levanto. Dejo caer la cabeza en la almohada y cierro los ojos, pensando seriamente en faltar hoy a clases. No quería ver a Edward allí. De hecho, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie.

-Buenos días, Bella-

-Buenos días, Carlisle.- replico.

_Espera… ¿Qué?_

Me incorporo de un salto en la cama y me giro hacia donde provenía su voz.

Efectivamente, allí estaba Carlisle, sentado en el sillón que estaba al lado de la ventana.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunté, yo misma pude notar el pánico con que sonó mi voz.

Instintivamente me cubrí con las mantas hasta el cuello.

-Anoche te dije que me quedaría contigo- me respondió tranquilamente.

Oh, claro que lo hizo. Básicamente porque yo se lo pedí en medio de mi crisis. Y hablo en serio cuando digo la palabra crisis, porque eso es exactamente lo que me dio ayer en la noche cuando llegamos del restaurante. No suelo llorar o deprimirme, así que cuando lo hago, lo hago de verdad. Pero yo pensé que se iría en cuando me quede dormida,_ creí_ que se había ido cuando me quedé dormida.

-¿Te quedaste toda la noche?- le pregunté con voz un poco estrangulada. No se si por el impacto que tuvo en mi la situación o solo por el hecho de que recién me había levantado y tenía la garganta seca.

-Por supuesto, Bella. Solo me fui un momento para dejar mi auto en casa y cambiarme de ropa.-sonrió- Ahora entiendo por qué a Edward le gusta verte dormir. ¿Sabes? Tuve una pequeña conversación contigo hace unas horas, luego me di cuenta que aun estabas dormida-

Tragué, a la vez que rogaba al cielo que yo no haya hablado o hecho algo estúpido.

-Uhm, yo no quiero ser un problema. Podrías haber ido a casa-murmuré, desviando la vista.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?- me preguntó.

-No, no quise decir eso.- dije rápidamente, alzando la vista- Simplemente no quiero que te sientas responsable de mi. Puedo cuidar de mí misma.-

Aparté la vista otra vez, recordando que lo de ayer negaba mis actuales palabras. ¿Él aun lo recordaría?

-Bella, te dije que no tienes que sufrir sola. Prometí estar aquí para ti, ¿no?-

Si, aun lo recordaba.

Me tapé la cara con las manos, sintiéndome avergonzada.

-Me siento tan estúpida haciendo todo este drama.- negué con la cabeza, recordando una vez más lo de ayer.- Tiene que haber algo mal en mí.-

Ahora debía ser ante sus ojos una adolecente llorona y dramática que hacía todo un show solo porque le vienen recuerdos malos a la mente o porque su novio la dejó plantada. Eso era ante mis propios ojos.

Lo sentí acercarse a mi cama y sentarse a mi lado.

-Es mejor llorar y desahogarse que mantener todo adentro- dijo Carlisle en voz baja.

Sonreí un poco. La gente siempre decía eso. Quizás tengan razón.

Me acerqué a él y apoyé la cabeza en su pecho.

-Gracias.- susurré.

Carlisle me miró confundido.

-¿Por qué?-

-Por estar aquí para mí, por apoyarme... por todo- Dije.

Carlisle me besó en la frente y me apretó un poco más contra su cuerpo antes de soltarme.

-Hora de levantarse para ir a la escuela- anunció.

-¿Tenías que arruinar el momento?-

Se rió.

-Pero tienes razón- continué.

Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí al baño caminando perezosamente aunque fuera ya tarde y debía apresurarme.

-Esperaré abajo.- dijo Carlisle levantándose de mi cama también y dirigiéndose a mi puerta- Te llevaré al instituto en cuanto termines de alistarte y desayunar-

Me quedé paralizada con la mano en la perilla del baño.

-Alto ahí, amigo- le detuve cuando él abrió la puerta de mi habitación pretendiendo irse.

Carlisle se detuvo y se volvió hacia mi, con expresión confundida.

-¿Cómo que vas a llevarme al instituto?- le pregunté, soltando la puerta del baño y haciéndole frente.

Asintió.

-Y también pasaré por ti a la hora de salida-

-Tu no puedes hacer eso- repliqué

-¿Por qué no?- inquirió.

_Porque no._

-¿Qué hay de tu trabajo?- excusé.

Para mi sorpresa, se encogió de hombros.

-He llegado a un acuerdo con el hospital para salir más temprano unos días y así poder pasar por ti- explicó con tranquilidad.

Le miré, entrecerrando los ojos. Carlisle sabía que yo contaba con un auto y que podía ir yo sola, no había necesidad que alguien me llevara. Y tampoco creía que lo estuviese haciendo por simple amabilidad. Estaba bien dejarme en el instituto hoy por la mañana, pero recogerme también… Y todos los días...

Aquí pasaba algo muy raro y me lo estaba ocultando. Todos me lo estaban ocultando. ¿Por qué?

-Ya ¿Y vas a pasar conmigo toda la tarde?- ironicé.

-Si no te importa…-

-¿Qué hay de tu familia? ¿Y Esme?-

-Todos están de acuerdo con que debo…- se calló abruptamente.

Pero yo no necesitaba más palabras, ya había hablado lo suficiente.

Crucé los brazos y le miré, arqueando las cejas a la espera de una explicación.

Carlisle suspiró.

-Muy bien- se rindió- Ayer no solo vine a hablar contigo sobre el paquete que encontré en la puerta de tu casa, también porque Edward me pidió un favor-

¿Un favor? Al principio pienso que se trata de el hecho de que Carlisle intercediera por él para que yo lo perdonara, pero después desecho la idea al recodar que Carlisle ya había intentado hablar conmigo sobre eso y no podía tratarse de aquel asunto.

-Espera…- digo cuando la comprensión llega a mi- ¿No me digas que él te pidió que me vigilaras?-

-Que te cuidara, en realidad-

-¡Es lo mismo!-

¡No podía creer que él me estuviese haciendo esto!

-Edward se preocupa por ti, Bella, me pidió que te cuidara ya que él no podrá hacerlo-

-¡No necesito protección!- grité.

_-"Si la necesitas"-_

Me quedé paralizada un rato ante la repentina aparición de D. Y luego mi rabia creció al darme cuenta de que ella también estaba tratándome como una criatura indefensa al querer que me protejan. ¡Y no lo era! ¡Podía defenderme! ¿Es que no se daban cuenta que más me perjudicaban ocultándome la verdad? Porque me estaban ocultando algo, no me darían tanta protección si no fuese así.

_-"Bella, por favor, es por tu seguridad. Tranquilízate"_

Su voz parecía suplicante y sincera. Una parte de mi me dijo que debía hacerle caso.

Suspiré, derrotada, haciéndole caso a esa parte estúpida.

-Espérame abajo- le indiqué a Carlisle mientras me dirigía nuevamente al baño.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Carlisle esperó pacientemente hasta que yo terminara de alistarme y desayunar, luego salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos al auto. El trayecto al instituto fue tranquilo, ambos íbamos sumidos en nuestros propios pensamientos, disfrutando de un silencio cómodo.

Hoy el día era como cualquier otro en Forks, frio y nublado. Después de estar tanto tiempo aquí ya me había terminado por acostumbrar a este clima, aunque había veces donde extrañaba la luz y el calor del sol.

Carlisle detuvo el auto cuando llegamos al Instituto.

-Gracias- dije mientras me desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

-De nada- sonrió- Recuerda que pasaré por ti a la salida, así que espérame. También…- Puse los ojos en blanco cuando empezó su discurso sobre las cosas que debía y no debía hacer, incluido lo que debía comer y todo eso.

Se sentía tan raro, mi madre nunca me daba tantas se despedía y listo. Todo lo que tuviera que ver con la escuela era mi problema, ella solo se encargaba en pagarla, ya que era privada, y asistir a la reuniones que habían, y eso porque era obligatorio.

-… Y presta atención a tus profesores- finalizó.

-¿Recuerdas que yo no soy realmente una estudiante?- le pregunté.

-Cierto- coincidió- Pero al menos finge tomar notas-

Eso era lo que siempre hacía.

Suspiré y cogí mi mochila.

-¿Algo más, papá?- bromeé.

Carlisle se rió y estiró el brazo para abrirme la puerta.

-No, eso es todo. Que tengas un buen día- me deseó con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias. Que tengas un buen día también- sonreí.

Me acerqué a él y le di un rápido abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Empujé la puerta ya abierta del auto para salir y la cerré cuando estuve afuera. Carlisle se despidió de mi una vez más agitando la mano y luego se fue.

Una risa proveniente de mi cabeza me sobresaltó ligeramente.

-¿Por que te ríes?- le pregunté a D.

_-Nada, solo recordaba lo de anoche-_ su voz sonaba burlona.

-¿Que?- le pregunté dentro de mi cabeza, confundida.

¿Qué había pasado anoche? Hice memoria de todo lo acontecido ayer, pero no pude recordar nada que le hiciera reír.

_A menos que… No._

-¿Hice o dije algo cuando estuve dormida?- pregunté, sintiendo como mi corazón se aceleraba y mis mejillas se tornaban rojas.

Mi estomago se revolvió con el solo pensamiento de eso ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tenía que hablar en sueños?

_-Créeme, es mejor que no lo sepas-_ se rió D- _¡Lo que hubiese dado por una cámara fotográfica, su expresión no tenía precio!_

Me estremecí.

-¿Que hice?¿Tan malo es?-

_-No, solo… -_ silenció unos segundos- _Tal parece que anoche se te dio por rememorar los viejos tiempos-_

Y se volvió a reír. Yo gruñí.

_-¡Tranquila, Bella, le gustó lo que hiciste! Le tomó muy por sorpresa, y le confundió, ¡pero le gustó!- _

Volví a gruñir y seguí caminando, tratando de ignorar sus carcajadas.

Pero lo que no pude pasar en alto fueron sus palabras. ¿Qué quería decir con eso de "Rememorar los viejos tiempo"? ¿Y que era eso que le gustó? ¿Que hice?

Llegué al salón de historia y entré, aun pensando en sus palabras.

**.**

**.**

**. **

Apoyé mi mejilla en mi mano, fingiendo prestarle atención al profesor. Desde hace casi una hora he estado reprimiendo el impulso de bostezar. Las clases nunca me habían parecido tan aburridas como ahora. Pareciera como si hubiesen pasado cinco horas en vez de una.

Solo dos minutos más… Pienso mirando fijamente el reloj.

Frunzo el ceño al ver como las manecillas del rejos se mueven más lento que un caracol.

¿Por qué siempre pasa eso cuando quieres que el tiempo se vaya rápido? Es como si viera tu desesperación y avanzara lento solo para fastidiarte.

Gracias a Dios, el timbre suena anunciando el final de la clase.

Todos nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y salimos por la pequeña puerta sin molestarnos a escuchar las indicaciones del profesor. Yo siempre me quedaba a escucharlas, pero hoy no me sentía de humor para eso.

Camino por el pasillo rogando para que la clase siguiente pase rápido, al igual que las otras, para poder irme de aquí.

Viendo mi impaciencia, cualquiera diría que tengo planes para esta tarde, pero no, no tenía ninguno. Yo quería que el tiempo pase rápido para poder irme a casa y no tener que estar sonriendo, fingiendo que estoy bien cuando en realidad me siento terrible.

-¡Hey, Bella!-

Gruño al escuchar la molesta voz de Mike Newton.

Sigo caminando y finjo no haberlo escuchado, lo que es creíble ya que el pasillo está abarrotado de estudiantes, llena de risas y conversaciones.

Mike no me sigue ni vuelve a llamarme. Bien.

En eso no puedo quejar, tuve suerte, porque así como a él, me la he pasado todo el día evitando a todos los que conozco. Se que no debía ignorarlos, ellos no tenían la culpa de mis problemas , pero vamos, siempre pasa cuando te sientes con los ánimos por los suelos.

Además, para los amigos que yo tenía. Si se les puede llamar así…

La cafetería está llena cuando llego, algunos sentados ya en sus respectivas mesas y otros haciendo fila para comprar su comida. Me uno a la fila y espero mi turno.

Siento la mirada de todos puesta sobre mi, observándome con curiosidad y sorpresa.

Se la razón de sus miradas interrogantes hacia mi: Edward.

Es la primera vez desde que estamos juntos que él no me ha recogido al finalizar mis clases y tampoco está conmigo ahora.

Aunque probablemente ellos piensen que Edward está enfermo o al así, que esa es la razón por la que faltó hoy a la escuela y no está conmigo. No tienen ni idea de lo que pasó ayer cuando todos se fueron tranquilamente a sus casas.

-Hola-

Cierro abruptamente los ojos cuando escucho su voz. Mi corazón se acelera y estoy segura de que él puede oírlo.

¿Pero que hacía aquí? Cuando llegué y no vi su auto pensé que no vendría hoy ¡Y ahora está aquí, detrás de mi! Eso me pasa por hacer suposiciones rápidas.

-Amor, por favor, tenemos que hablar-

Amor… Ahora si era su amor, pero no lo fui cuando me dejó plantada.

No le hice caso. Mi turno llegó, me apresuré en pedir mi comida y me alejé caminando rápidamente. Podía sentir la mirada confundida de los demás.

Para mi gran desesperación, Edward empezó a seguirme en vez de comprar la comida que iba a fingir comer.

-¿Vas a ignorarme todo el tiempo?- preguntó finalmente, viendo que no respondía a ninguna de sus palabras.

-¿Vas decirme por qué te fuiste con Tanya?- replico, sin dejar de caminar.

No me responde.

Suspiro de manera exasperada y camino más rápido.

A lo lejos, puedo ver a Daniela sentada sola en una mesa de la cafetería, tenía una expresión triste y miraba de forma aburrida por la ventada.

-Bella, por favor, escúchame…-

-¡Hey, Dani!- grito , ignorando de nuevo a Edward.

Ella gira la cabeza algo sorprendida de que la hayan llamado. Sonríe y me saluda tímidamente agitando la mano.

Corro la distancia restante hasta su mesa.

-Hola, ¿puedo sentarme contigo?- le pregunté, señalando a una de las sillas vacías.

Ella estaba sonriendo, pero luego miro algo por encima de mi hombro y su sonrisa decayó un poco.

-Uhm… Yo…- miró atrás de mi otra vez- Yo…

Sabía el por qué de su nerviosismo, así que agregué:

-Yo sola, claro-

-Ah, siéntate, entonces- dijo, aun mirando nerviosamente a Edward que seguro estaba detrás de mi.

-Gracias- sonreí mientras dejaba mi bandeja de comida sobre la mesa. Tiro de la silla y me siento.

Mi mochila la dejo en otra silla que estaba vacía y me giré hacia ella, sonriendo despreocupadamente.

-¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo te fue en tus clases?- le pregunto.

Sería estúpido preguntarle si ha hecho algún amigo, viendo que está sola, así que desvié el tema hacia las clases.

Daniela mira una vez mas por encima de mi hombro y suspira. Y se que Edward se ha ido.

-Bien, bien- dice. Ella se inclina sobre la mesa para acercarse a mi- ¿Él era tu novio?¿Se han peleado?- me pregunta.

-Si- digo secamente, esperando que ella vea mi incomodidad y deje el tema.

-Uhm… Parecía realmente triste.- dijo.

Me encojo de hombros, como si no me importara, cuando es todo lo contrario.

Es esa, justamente la razón, por la que no me giré a verlo. Me conozco lo suficiente para saber que si le miraba, si le escuchaba…. Iba a caer.

Y yo no quería caer.

-Me agrada el profesor de Trigonometría- agregó antes de tomar sorbo de su botella de agua.

Sonrío, aunque de manera poco convincente, ante su intento por cambiar de tema.

No volvemos a tocar el tema en toda la conversación, lo que agradecí infinitamente. No deseaba hablar de Edward, ni tampoco pensar en él. Ayer ya había tenido suficiente.

El timbre suena y yo siento una sensación horrible en el estomago al pensar que mi siguiente clase la comparto con Edward. Considero saltearme la clase, pero termino yendo de todos modos.

Camino lentamente hacia Biología.

Suspiro pesadamente cuando llego a la puerta, miro y… Su lugar estaba vació.

Él no está allí.

Entro y me dirijo a mi silla, sentándome a la vez que dejo mis libros encima. No me preocupo, porque sé que él no va a venir.

Quiero sentir alivio, quiero alegrarme del hecho de que Edward no esté aquí y no tener que soportarlo toda clase, pero no puedo. Siento un estúpido vació en mi corazón, probablemente porque una parte de mi, deseaba que él llegara, me diera una razón bastante convincente por la cual se fue con Tanya y me dejó botada, y las cosas se arreglaran.

Obviamente, estaba esperando algo que nunca iba a pasar, y era totalmente consiente de ello.

El profesor Banner estaba peor de lo que se creía, así que habían contratado un maestro suplente, que lo reemplazaría hasta que se recuperara. Lo más probable es que no regresa hasta el próximo año escolar. Eso fue a lo único que presté atención, porque me la pasé divagando casi toda la hora.

Cuando las clases terminan, me dirijo a la ultima, que es Educación Física. El profesor, que aun está cubierto por algunos moretones, pasa de mi y no me selecciona para jugar en ninguno de los equipos. Probablemente eso baje mis calificaciones, pero no me importa. Me da igual si repruebo, quizás más adelante me preocupe, ahora lo único que hago es contar los minutos para irme a casa.

Por fin, era hora de salida y yo prácticamente corrí hacia las puertas.

Veo sin dificultad el Mercedes negro de Carlisle estacionado allí y troté hasta el.

También me doy cuenta que el auto de Edward no está.

-Hola, Bella- me saluda mientras yo me acomodo en el asiento del copiloto.

Jessica Stanley pasa muy cerca del auto y sus ojos se amplían cuando me ve en el.

Hago una mueca. Apuesto lo que quieran a que me interrogará en Trigonometría sobre por qué estaba en un auto con el padre de Edward, solos. Quizás debe cambiarme de carpeta.

-Hola- apenas saludo. Me abrocho el cinturón de seguridad.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?- me preguntó, ignorando mi desánimo.

-Horrible, ¿y el tuyo?-

-Bastante lento, en realidad- dijo.- ¿Qué te sucedió?-

Suspiré en respuesta. No me preguntó más, supongo que no le hizo falta, él ya sabía por qué estaba así.

-Tengo algo que tal vez te anime- dijo con una sonrisa.

Volví a suspirar.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunté, no queriéndolo desairar.

-Cierra los ojos- pidió.

Su extraña petición me recordó a la de ayer.

Cerré los ojos.

Escuché algunos ruidos bajos.

-Ábrelos-

Los abrí y lo vi tendiéndome un gran ramo de rosas, tan hermosas con las de ayer, solo que esta vez eran únicamente de color blanco.

Una sonrisa espontanea apareció en mi rostro.

-¿Otra vez?- pregunté.

-Dijiste que te gustaban las rosas blancas- se encogió de hombros.

Tomé el ramo con cuidado.

-Si, gracias-

-De nada- encendió el auto- Lo importante es que pude lograr que esa hermosa sonrisa tuya volviera a aparecer-

Sonreí aun más.

-Claro, claro. Tu lo que quieres es que la "Bufona-Bella" vuelva, ¿verdad?-

Se rió.

-Bueno, me agrada más que la "Melancólica-Bella".-

Mi sonrisa decayó, pero solo un poco. Yo también extrañaba a esa Bella. La que no se preocupa por nada y se ríe de todo. La que no le afectaba casi nada.

Pero parece que, al llegar a Forks, la Bella de antes a vuelto: La que se sonroja, la que se ilusiona y entristece fácilmente, la que se preocupa por los demás, la chica que le pasa de todo y tiene mala suerte...

-Si, a mi también- coincidí con un suspiro.

* * *

**Bien, aquí está el capitulo, un poco tarde, pero lo subí ^^ **

**Si, la persona que dejó esas cosas en la puerta de Bella es la misma que la está rondando, y es pelirroja. Todo el mundo sabe quien es esa pelirroja, ¿verdad? No, no es un personaje inventado por mi, es una de la saga. Es fácil saber quien es. **

**Bueno, el siguiente capitulo lo subiré mañana en la noche. Si tengo suerte, no me dejaran tanta tarea en el colegio como hoy y podré subir más temprano :)**

**El siguiente cap será uno gracioso, o al menos, eso es lo que pretendo. Ya lo tengo listo, pero si se me ocurren más cosas, haré cambios y adiciones a ultima hora, como a veces suelo hacer. **

**Gracias por leerme y sus comentarios. Besos! **

_**~Xime~ **_


	60. Cap 41:Bajo el cuidado de una niñera(P2)

**Cap. Bajo el cuidado de una niñera (Parte dos)**

_Un poco más…. Solo un poco más…_

Estos eran mis pensamientos mientras me estiraba lo más que podía, tratando de llegar a la parte alta del estante, queriendo alcanzar la caja donde tenía mis materiales de joyería.

Gruñí cuando no pude alcanzarlo. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué Edward tuvo que ponerla tan alto? ¿Por qué tuve que decirle que lo pusiera allí?

Llevo veinte minutos intentando alcanzar la maldita caja y hasta ahora no puedo. Carlisle se había ido a dejar el auto en su casa y no estaba aquí para ayudarme con esto.

Dejo de estirarme ¿Debería desistir y esperar a que él regrese para pedirle que me ayude a bajar la caja?

Desecho la idea, yo quiero la caja ahora y él quizás se demore.

Suspiré y decidí en ese momento que no iba a aceptar la derrota.

Me puse de puntillas y me estiré un poco más. No me gustaba el sonido de la silla de madera que estaba crujiendo bajo mis pies.

Mis ojos empezaron a aguarse cuando sentí que la estúpida alergia comenzaba a actuar.

Estiré mi mano por encima del borde de la caja, una ligera porción de polvo se levanta. Estornudo y me agarro con fuerza al estante para mantener el equilibrio.

Maldigo en voz alta. En serio, he hecho todo. He saltado, moví la cama junto a la repisa especialmente para poder alcanzar la puñetera caja . Ahora estoy subida a una silla y ¡Nada! ¿Qué más se supone que tengo que hacer para alcanzarla?

Tengo unas fuertes ganas de patear el estante y mandar todo a la…

Suspiro.

Vale, tranquila. Solo un intento más, y si no puedo alcanzarla esperaré a Carlisle para que él me ayude.

Di un pequeño asentimiento, aceptando el acuerdo que hecho conmigo misma.

Me estiro una vez más, haciendo mi ultimo intento para agarrar la caja.

Por un instante, la toqué con la yema de mis dedos. Esto me estimuló y me estiré más, poniendo todo mi peso sobre mis dedos de los pies, ignorando el peligroso crujido de la silla. Sentí una gota de sudor formarse en mi frente mientras gruñía tratando de agarrar la caja por encima de mí.

_Ya casi…_

Entonces lo logro, por fin pude alcanzar la bendita caja… Y me hubiese sentido contenta por eso, si no fuera porque sentí la silla crujir y caerse debajo de mi.

No pude contener el grito que seguro resonó en toda la casa. Escucho la caja caer y abrirse al impactar contra el suelo, todo su contenido se esparce en el piso, y luego todo se queda en silencio.

Suspiro. Genial. Todas mis cosas estaban tiradas en el suelo y tendría que recogerlas… Cuando salga de aquí, claro.

Y digo cuando salga, porque estaba atrapada.

Si, _atrapada._

Ni siquiera para caer tengo suerte.

¿Recuerdan cuando dije que había movido la cama hasta situarla junto al estante? Ya, por un lado fue bueno pues eso amortiguó mi caída. Pero también estaba más cerca a la pared… Pared que ahora me tiene presa. Si, caí entre la cama y la pared, de cabeza para ser exactos. Reaccioné lo suficientemente rápido para apoyar las manos en el suelo antes de golpearme la cabeza, pero no pude evitar quedar atascada.

¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mi?

Debí haber esperado a Carlisle.

¡Carlisle! ¿Qué va a decir cuando me vea así?

Aquel pensamiento me hace querer salir de aquí antes de que él llegue. Trato de salir, impulsándome con mis manos y apoyándome con mis piernas.

No logro hacerlo.

El timbre suena en ese momento. Estoy completamente segura de que es Carlisle.

Una parte de mi siente vergüenza y otra alivio de él esté aquí.

-¡Adelante!- le digo, completamente segura de que él puede oírme.

Le oigo abrir la puerta con la llave, dársela fue una buena idea después de todo.

_-¿Bella?_- me llama.

-Mmm… Estoy en mi habitación-

_-¿No puedes salir de allí?-_

Suspiro. _Dios, por favor, llévame en este momento._

-Um, no ... no puedo.-

_Trágame tierra._

_-¿Estás herida, Bella?_- Carlisle me pregunta, su voz suena preocupada.

-No- Respondo, y siento que la sangre se concentra en mis mejillas. Bueno, yo estaba boca abajo después de todo.

Oigo pasos rápidos subir las escaleras y luego la puerta de mi habitación se abre.

Gimo cuando oigo una risita detrás de mí.

-Así que por eso estabas tan reacia a darme respuestas claras.-

-Cállate- Murmuro. Aun sigo atrapada por lo que mi voz suena ahogada.

Se ríe una vez más antes de tirar de mi con cuidado y sacarme.

-¿Mejor ahora?-me pregunta mientras me sienta en el borde de la cama.

-Sí, gracias.

-No hay problema. Fue divertido-sonrió.

Le miré frunciendo el ceño.

-¿El trabajo no te divierte lo suficiente?-

-Te dije que hoy fue un día lento.-

-Así que decidiste buscar más diversión riéndote de una pobre humana con mala suerte-

-De hecho, si-

Le miro ceñuda una vez más. Él se ríe y se sienta a mi lado.

-No estás herida o algo así, ¿verdad?- su rostro se vuelve serio.

-No- le respondo.

Me sentía algo mareada por haber estado de cabeza, pero fuera de eso estaba bien.

-¿Estuviste mucho tiempo atrapada?-

-Solo unos minutos-

Carlisle se vuelve a reír.

-¿Puedo saber que estabas haciendo?-

Se lo cuento mientras bajamos las escaleras en dirección a la lavandería. No solía lavar la ropa los martes, pero el no tuve tiempo el fin de semana, y tampoco ayer, ya saben por qué.

Y pensar que ayer, supuestamente, debió haber sido un día especial.

No pude evitar pensar en que estaría haciendo Edward en este momento, donde y con quien estaría.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando terminé a lavar la ropa me di un baño y después subí a mi habitación para recoger las cosas de la caja que se esparcieron por el suelo cuando se cayó. Terminé rápido gracias a la ayuda de Carlisle, felizmente que ninguno de los recipientes se había roto o abierto, porque entonces eso hubiera complicado las cosas.

Ahora estábamos en la sala de estar, yo estaba haciendo una pulsera y Carlisle me hacía compañía, los dos veíamos el noticiero.

-Entonces, ¿qué pensabas hacer esta noche?- me pregunta de repente, dejando de ver la pantalla.

Finalicé la pulsera que estaba haciendo y la dejé a un lado.

-Nada- me encogí de hombros- Como te habrás dado cuenta, no tengo una amplia vida social- mi vida social se centraba en Edward, y él no estaba aquí ahora- Así que mis tardes y noches se limitan a hacer algo como esto, o la lectura- suspiré- Te estás aburriendo, ¿verdad?- le pregunté, evitando su mirada.

-Claro que no, solo preguntaba. No quiero interrumpir cualquier actividad que puedas tener con mi presencia-

Asiento y desvío la vista, de repente sintiéndome la persona más aburrida y antisocial del planeta.

-¿Y que te parece salir a algún lugar? Aun es temprano- dijo.

Alcé la vista y le miré.

-¿A dónde?- le pregunté, repentinamente curiosa.

Él tenía razón, no era tarde, yo creo que teníamos un par de horas antes de que yo tenga que dormir.

-Uhm… He oído hablar de un buen lugar para patinar en Port Angeles...-

¿Patinar? ¿Habla en serio?

Le miré con los ojos ampliados.

-¿Patinar?- inquirí, incrédula.

-¿Hay algún problema en eso?-

Si, de hecho. Muchos problemas. El primero de todos es que yo no sabía patinar y las posibilidades de que acabara con un hueso roto eran del 90%.

-¿Tu, patinando?- dije, aun tratando de imaginarlo.

-Vamos, Bella. No soy tan viejo.- protestó.

-No, para nada, porque el hecho de que tengas más de trescientos años no te hace viejo, eres apenas un bebé-

-Sólo soy viejo mentalmente.

-Lo que sea- me quejé.

Empecé a guardar mis materiales de joyería para luego meterlos en la caja. Ninguno de nosotros dije nada mientras ordeno. Me levanté del sofá a la vez que agarraba la caja y me dirigí a mi habitación para guardarla.

Una vez que dejo la caja en el estante, esta vez en un nivel menos alto, bajo las escaleras pretendiendo regresar a la sala de estar.

Mientras bajaba los escalones, empecé a sentirme realmente mal por Carlisle. Probablemente él esté aburrido, y quería salir… ¿A patinar? Ok, eso era un poco raro, pero en fin. El hecho es que él se estaba aburriendo aquí por estar cuidándome, cuando podría estar en cualquier otro lugar.

Quizás debía aceptar su propuesta. Eso es lo menos que podía hacer. Pero ni loca patinaría, yo solo le haría compañía y nada más. Me limitaría a sentarme a mirar desde un lugar seguro.

Iba a decírselo, pero cuando llego a la sala no lo encuentro.

Que extraño. ¿Se habrá ido finalmente?

Escucho unos ruidos en la cocina, lo que me hace suponer que está allí.

-Oye, Carlisle - Digo mientras me acerco a la puerta- Si Esme está disponible puedes llamarla para ir a ese sitio de patinaje que dices, pero yo no soy muy buena patinando así que… ¡Eso no es mío!- agrego rápidamente cuando entro a la concina y veo lo que Carlisle tiene en la mano.

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no me deshice de ella cuando tuve la oportunidad? ¿Por qué no se la regalé a alguien? ¿Por qué no la boté? …. ¡¿Y por qué diablos Carlisle tiene que ser tan entrometido?!

Él mira la botella una vez más y luego me vuelve a mirar de manera interrogante.

-Eso no es mío- vuelvo a repetir.

Arqueó las cejas.

Genial, él debe pensar que soy una borracha.

-En serio, lo encontré en la casa cuando me mudé ¡Lo juro!-

Lo que dije es cierto, la botella ya estaba aquí cuando llegué. En serio, ¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Acaso la organización pensaba que me iba a poner a beber en cuanto llegara a la casa? ¡Ellos muy bien sabían que yo no bebo!

Él sigue mirándome. Siento mis mejillas calientes, seguro más rojas que un tomate. Me retuerzo las manos nerviosamente sin saber que decir o hacer.

-Está bien- dice finalmente mientras deja la botella en la encimera.- Nunca creí de verdad que esta botella fuera tuya-

Levanté la vista del suelo.

-¿No?- inquirí. Mis mejillas aun estaban rosas.

Negó con la cabeza.

-Eres demasiado…- se interrumpió.

Fruncí el ceño.

-Demasiado ¿Qué?- le animé a continuar.

-Bueno, tu eres muy madura para tu edad… Para algunas cosas. Pero para otras eres demasiado... - parecía buscar el término adecuado-...Inocente-

_¿Inocente?_

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- le pregunté, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Eso, que eres demasiado inocente para algunas cosas. Como estas- señaló la botella.

Fruncí el ceño aun más.

Bien, era cierto que nunca había bebido antes… Bueno quizá una vez en el Karaoke que organizó mamá, donde probé un poco de su coctel a escondidas, pero no creo que eso contara. Lo que quiero decir es que se equivocaba con eso de "inocente". Yo tenía dieciocho años. Y como él mismo había dicho, era muy madura para mi edad. Yo había pasado y visto muchas cosas para la edad que tengo. No era ninguna "inocente" como él decía.

Y se lo iba a demostrar.

**(Narradora)**

D sonreía. Sonreía ampliamente mostrando todos sus dientes. Y sus ojos tenían un brillo divertido pero a la vez malicioso.

A la miraba asustada desde una esquina, no tendiendo un buen presentimiento de lo que sea que fuera lo que su macabra cabeza estuviera pensando.

Quería preguntarle, pero cuando abría la boca para hacerlo la volvía a cerrar, temiendo la respuesta.

Hasta que finalmente, armándose de valor, decidió preguntarle:

-¿Qué estás planeando?- su voz sonó baja y temblorosa.

Pero ella no le respondió, en su lugar soltó una fuerte carcajada que hizo que A temblara.

-Dime que está planeando- demandó con voz entrecortada.

Pero D no parecía escucharla, ella seguía riéndose de quien sabe que.

-¡Esto será tan divertido!- anunció. Y volvió a reírse.

A estaba temblando de miedo, en todo el sentido literal de la palabra.

Ella se armó de valor otra vez para acercársele y mirar la pantalla por encima de su hombro.

-Oh, no- gimió cuando vio la escena- ¡Bella quiere ponerse a beber!

Por primera vez desde que estaban juntas, empujó a D un poco y se acercó más a la pantalla. Vio como Bella miraba la botella y se acercaba al mostrador para cogerla.

-¡Tienes que detenerla!- dijo girándose a D, mirándola con los ojos ampliados por el miedo.

Pero D no hizo nada, simplemente se limitó a seguir sonriéndole a la pantalla.

La figura clara de A se volvió a estremecer cuando comprendió la situación.

-No pensaras…- comenzó.

D se rió en respuesta y asintió.

-Pero… pero… pero…- tartamudeó A, sin poder dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. ¿En serio D iba a permitir que Bella se emborrachara solo por un estúpido encaprichamiento? ¿D, la que vigilaba y cuidaba a Bella incluso cuando no lo necesitaba? ¿D, quien había roto las reglas solo por protegerla?

D era malvada y retorcida, eso A lo tenía bien claro, pero la regla no se aplicaba con Bella. Ella nunca le hacía nada a Bella. ¡Y ahora pensaba emborracharla! ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Se había vuelto loca?

Vio como Bella agarraba la botella, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera abrirla, Carlisle ya estaba arrebatándosela de las manos.

Suspiró con alivio, una chispa de esperanza creció en ella. Él no permitiría que Bella se tomara la botella como ella deseaba.

-Como siempre, tu plan tiene una falla.- dijo, sonriendo satisfecha.

D la miró, aun sonriendo.

-Mis planes nunca tienen fallas, querida- dijo burlonamente, acercándose lentamente a la pantalla.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- inquirió A, sintiéndose asustada de nuevo.

D se rió otra vez en vez de responderle.

-Carlisle no permitirá que se emborrache- Quiso sonar convencida, pero su voz tembló.

D se giró hacia ella y le sonrió ampliamente.

-Carlisle no hará nada, porque también estará "borracho". - explicó.

_Es oficial, se ha vuelto loca_. Pensó A.

-Pero él es un vampiro, no puede emborracharse- señaló.

D la miró, sus ojos aun mostraban una oscura diversión. A se estremeció de nuevo.

-Nunca dije que se iba a emborrachar… No con alcohol, al menos- dijo D.

-¿Entonces?- inquirió A.

D le dio la espalda para mirar la pantalla, parecía estar esperando algo.

-Puedo… jugar con su mente.- respondió mientras se giraba para mirar a A- Puedo hacerle sentir como si estuviese borracho-

-¡Tu… Tu no puedes hacer eso!- gritó.

-Oh, claro que puedo, y lo haré- miró otra vez la pantalla- Bella no puede ser la única ebria, no sería justo- se rió.

A empezó a gritarle un montón de cosas, todas ellas diciéndole que estaba loca, que no podía jugar con sus mentes de esa manera, que estaba mal y todo acabaría en desastre. Y por ultimo la amenazó, pero eso solo hizo que D riera más. Como era de suponerse, D ignoró todo lo que le decía y efectuó su plan tal y como dijo.

Más tarde y sin mucho esfuerzo, Bella ya estaba mareada, y Carlisle no estaba mejor que ella gracias a D. Era bastante perturbador verlo actuar de esa manera, ya de por si actuaba de forma inusual cuando estaba con Bella, ahora que estaba bajo el control de D era aun peor.

-¡Vamos! No seas aguafiestas, merecen divertirse un poco, ¿no?- se reía D.

-¡Pero no así!- le gritó A- ¿Por qué no la convenciste de que mejor vayan a patinar?-

D se encogió de hombros y chasqueo la lengua, restándole importancia a lo que decía, y miró la pantalla.

-¡Oye, no me ignores!-

No le hizo caso, siguió mirando la pantalla atentamente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Oh, no. Eso sí que no. Nunca haz bebido y no deberías empezar ahora- dijo Carlisle al ver que Bella comenzaba a abrir la botella y servir su contenido en un vaso.

-No me voy a emborrachar, solo uno y ya. - Bella respondió obstinadamente- Quiero probar.

Él miró el vaso y luego a ella, que había puesto cara de cachorro intentando convencerlo, y viceversa.

-Está bien, pero solo uno…

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Entonces yo le dije: ¡Esa ecuación está mal!- dijo Bella con voz arrastrada- ¡¿Y qué crees que me contestó el profesor?! -

-¡¿Qué?! - preguntó Carlisle realmente interesado y en medio de carcajadas torpes, ya que se encontraba en el mismo estado de embriaguez que ella.

-¡Que yo…!- se le escapó un pequeño hipo-¡Que yo era la que estaba mal!-

-Nooo… -dijo, "indignado".

-Sip- contestó remarcando la "p" al final- Pero entonces yo le dije que no y él fue como ajá, pero al final… al final… - Hizo una larga pausa tratando de recordar- ...Pero al final…uh...¡La verdad es que ya ni recuerdo! - Soltó una carcajada histérica desatando a la de Carlisle.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-...Entonces yo decidí que debía darle un pequeño regalo a Esme. Tu no lo sabes, pero estábamos terriblemente tímidos al principio-

Bella, que estaba sentada junto a él y se apoyaba en su hombro mientras jugaba distraídamente con su cabello, levantó la cabeza para mirarle.

-¡De ninguna manera!- exclamó ella realmente sorprendida.

Carlisle asintió.

-Oh, no tienes ni idea, Bella.- sonrió- Supuse que yo debería dar el primer paso, así que fui y le compré unos pendientes, creyendo que tal vez así podría ganarme un poco de su confianza y afecto-

-Estoy segura que eso lo hizo- le dijo Bella completamente convencida.

-Lo creas o no, ella estaba decepcionada-

La cara de Bella cayó.

-¿Por qué? ¿Los aretes que le regalaste eran demasiado corrientes o feos?-

-No, no, lo que pasa es que ella creyó que iba a ponerle matrimonio- explicó Carlisle. -Ella no lo demostró en su rostro en ese momento, pero años más tarde ella me dijo que pensó que yo le estaba llevando un anillo de compromiso en esa caja.- él sonrió al recordarlo.

-Ohh..- musitó Bella al comprender, asintiendo para si misma.

Entonces explotó en risas.

-¡Pero que tonta!- exclamó, aun riéndose- ¿Cómo pudo pensar eso? ¡Si ni siquiera estaban juntos, era imposible que tu te aparecieras de momento a otro con una propuesta de matrimonio!-

Carlisle se rió con ella.

-Si, lo sé, yo también pensé justamente eso cuando me lo dijo- coincidió - ¡Por fin alguien que me entiende!-

Ella asintió con una sonrisa y cogió su vaso que estaba en la mesita junto al sofá y tomó un poco de su contenido.

-A mi me pasó algo muy similar con Edward- dijo.

Dejó el vaso en la mesa y se apoyó en Carlisle de nuevo.

-¿También te regaló aretes y creíste que te propondría matrimonio?- inquirió él mientras la rodeaba con un brazo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, pero me llevó a su prado y se puso de rodillas ante mi, diciéndome un montón de cosas bonitas ¡Y solo me pidió que sea su novia! ¿Te lo puedes creer?-

-Claro que si, eso suena a algo que Edward haría- se burló.

-Ya, pero, ¿Qué crees tu? Mis sospechas si tenían fundamento, ¿Verdad?- levantó la cabeza para mirarle- Es decir, ¿Qué pensarías tu si Edward se hincara en una rodilla frente a ti diciéndote que te ama y un montón de cosas?-

Carlisle hizo una mueca extraña.

-Bueno… Pensaría que aquel comentario de Tanya sobre sus preferencias sexuales era cierto-

Bella explotó en risas segundos después que dijera eso, cuando comprendió a lo que se refería, y él se carcajeó con ella.

_._

_._

_._

-…Y fue cuando conocí por casualidad a esta mujer que hacía el papel de vampira en una película, ¿y adivina que? - preguntó Carlisle.

-¿Qué?- dijo rápidamente Bella, realmente curiosa.

Él rompió a reír histéricamente, contagiando a Bella, aun sin decir aquello que les causaba tanta gracia.

-¡Quería morderme, como hacía usualmente a sus fans o para sus espectáculos! ¿Te lo imaginas, Bells? ¡A mi!-

Ella entendió la ironía del asunto y se rió más fuerte.

-Pero, ¿Qué?- le ella preguntó cuando estuvieron más calmados- ¿Te dejaste morder por ella?-

-Por supuesto que no. Ella, obviamente, se habría dado cuenta de mi extraña piel dura y fría. Y con mi suerte, con sus delirios y todo, se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que era.-

-¿Esa es la única razón?- preguntó Bella, mirándole con la cejas arqueadas.

-Bueno, y también porque no quería que lo haga- agregó con rapidez, nervioso.

Ella asintió, tenía una sonrisa divertida en su cara.

-Uh-hum… Eso está mejor-

Ambos sabían que Esme, por muy dulce y amable que sea todo el tiempo, a veces podía ser un poco celosa.

-Bella, esto no se lo he contado a nadie…-

-Si, si, ya sé. Tranquilo, no voy a hablar sobre esto. Por algo eres mi mejor amigo-

Carlisle levantó la vista y la miró, sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿En serio piensas en mi como tu mejor amigo?-

Bella asintió enérgicamente. La sonrisa de él creció más.

-Me alegra mucho que me consideres así, por que tu también eres muy importante para mi- dijo muy alegre.

Ella también sonrió y se acercó a él para abrazarlo, abrazo que él correspondió gustosamente.

-¡Tengo una idea!- exclamó Bella de repente, separándose abruptamente de él- ¡Hagamos alguna clase pacto, para sellar nuestra amistad!-

Carlisle parecía confundido, pero aceptó su propuesta.

-¿Y que haremos?- le preguntó.

Bella entrecerró los pensativamente mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida. Sonrió ampliamente cuando se ocurrió algo y dejó el vaso.

-¡Ya se!- gritó emocionada, soltando una risita tonta después- ¡Podemos hacer lo que te propuso esa mujer, yo te morderé y luego…!-

-No podemos hacer eso, Bella.- le cortó.

-¿Qué? ¿Le tienes miedo a mis débiles dientes humanos?- se burló.

-Claro que no, tu no eres el problema, soy yo, no puede morderte. Edward me daría caza por eso.- explicó.

Bella hizo una mueca de disgusto y asintió.

-Cierto, olvidamos al gruñón de Edward- volvió a poner gesto pensativo y se quedó así unos segundos. Finalmente, dijo- Entonces no me muerdas. Yo si lo haré, pero tu puedes hacer otra cosas como… Uhm… ¿Darme un beso en el cuello? ¡Pero no vayas a dejarme un chupetón o algo así!- le advirtió con expresión enojada.

Carlisle lo pensó unos segundos, y luego de dejar escapar una pequeña risita, asintió.

-De acuerdo-

-¿Quién va primero?- preguntó Bella.- ¿Tu o yo?-

-Como quieras- él se encogió de hombros.

-Uhm.. Bueno, hazlo tu-

Ella echó la cabeza para atrás y se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá, cerró los ojos y esperó.

Dejó escapar una pequeña risa cuando los labios fríos de él se posaron en su cuello.

-¿Qué?-le preguntó él, riendo también.

-Me dio cosquillas- explicó como una niña pequeña, riéndose nuevamente.

Él sonrió y le dio otro beso en el mismo lugar, haciendo que Bella se vuelva a reír.

-Me toca- anunció ella, incorporándose en el sofá.

Ella se acercó lentamente al cuello de él, que se había inclinado un poco hacia un costado para darle mejor acceso, y lo miró dudando como si estuviese pensando cual sería el mejor lugar para morder. Dejó escapa una risita y Carlisle también se rió.

-Bueno, aquí voy.- le avisó.

Entonces, sin que ella pudiera controlarlo o se diera cuenta, los dientes de Bella crecieron con rapidez hasta quedar trasformados en dos filosos colmillos impecablemente blancos que brillaron, al igual que sus ojos ahora negros, antes de hundirlos con suma facilidad en el cuello de Carlisle….

**.**

**.**

**.**

A dejó escapar un fuerte grito de horror.

-¡Le ha mordido!- exclamó llena de pánico. Se acercó rápidamente a D - ¡D, haz algo, le ha mordido, le ha mordido, ahora…!

-Cálmate- le dijo, su voz a diferencia de A estaba tranquila- Solo fue una mordida, no pasa nada-

A seguía histérica.

-¡Pero le ha morido, D, le ha mordido! Bella solo tiene el instinto de morder cuando…-

-Ya se lo que significa cuando Bella muerde a alguien, no hace falta que me lo digas- le cortó, alzando una mano.

-¿Y no vas a hacer nada?- le recriminó.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? No puedo mandar en los sentimientos de Bella- se giró para mirar la pantalla- Está ebria, es como cuando era una niña pequeña, no sabía y no controlaba las ansias de marcar y crear lazos con personas queridas. Ya más grande, las ha suprimido, pero ahora…- se calló.

Recordó la infinidad de veces en que Bella intentó morder a su madre también, crear un lazo con ella, pero esta no se dejó ni una vez. No sabía que, si ella le hubiese permitido hacerlo, se habría salvado la vida.

-¡Pero dile que no lo haga!- le exigió A.

D se giró hacia ella abruptamente.

-¿Y tu crees que me va a hacer caso en ese estado?- inquirió.

A no le respondió, pero por dentro le gritaba que ella era culpable de todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Esta sería la segunda vez que le muerde, y tu lo sabes- no pudo evitar recordarle.

D hizo una mueca.

-Se eso también- bajó la vista y suspiró- Si Carlisle muere… Ahora ella lo sentirá.-

_Pero él no va a mori_r, se dijo D internamente, para tranquilizarse.

-Y cuanto más mordidas, mayor es la fuerza de la conexión, hasta llegar al punto de que ella también muera cuando…-

-¡Ya lo sé, A, ya lo sé! ¡No es necesario que me lo estés repitiendo!- gritó D- ¡Se absolutamente todo! ¡No voy a dejar que siga mordiendo a la gente! ¿Contenta? -

A asintió y se fue a sentar en una esquina en silencio, donde podía ver la pantalla y vigilar a Bella.

No tenía otra opción que callar y confiar en D. Ella siempre era de fiar cuando se trataba de Bella... o al menos, eso quería creer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Te quiero, Carlisle - dijo Bella casi al borde de las lágrimas.

-Yo también te quiero, pequeña - le dijo atrayéndola hacia él para abrazarla.

-Te quiero como si fueras mi padre, y eres el amigo que siempre quise tener. Bueno… Aunque nunca quise a mi padre, pero eso es otra cosa-

-Lo sé, lo sé, yo también te quiero mucho. ¡Me haces sentir... tan joven! Aunque a veces eres obstinada, enojona, mandona, infantil...

-Ok, ok, ya entendí cuánto me quieres, ya déjalo así - paró Bella con su voz arrastrada a Carlisle, que ya empezaba a enumerar con sus dedos sus "cualidades".

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡Edward me pone los cuernos con Tanya!- lloró Bella sobre el hombro de Carlisle, este le daba palmaditas en la espalda como si intentase reconfortarla.

-Eso no es cierto, Bella.-

-¡Si, lo es! ¡Se fue con ella y me dejó tirada como un perro, sin importarle que me pueda pasar!-

-Claro que no- negó.- Si ese hubiera sido el caso, puedes estar segura de que yo ya lo habría rasgado en pedazos por hacerte sufrir-

Bella levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

-¡Yo no quiero que nadie lo rasgue en pedazos!- Dijo enfadada.

-Bella, ¿lo defenderías?- Preguntó Carlisle.

-Tu no entiendes Carlisle, ¡Lo amo!- Le dijo, con un toque de amargura en su arrastrada voz.

-Si lo entiendo- Dijo- Pero no puedo prometer no hacerle nada-

Ella gruñó… o al menos lo intento.

-¡Eres sobreprotector igual que Edward! ¡Consíguete una vida!-

-Bella.- se rió.-No puedo conseguir una vida ahora, ¡estoy muerto!-

Y los dos explotaron en risas.

-¿Y que pasa con la rubia teñida?-

-¿Rubia teñida?-

-¡Si, Tanya! ¿La defiendes también?-

-No, a ella no, puedes barrer la casa con sus pelos de escoba si quieres- dijo, dándole otro sorbo a su vaso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡Hey, Callie! Quiero preguntarte algo- susurró y se rió como una niña pequeña. Se acercó un poco más a Carlisle para hablarle al oído- ¿Me encuentras atractiva?-

-Por supuesto, Bella.- dijo, sonriendo tranquilizadoramente, pensando que era sólo su autoestima el problema.

-Entonces, ¿por qué Edward no quiere hacer el amor conmigo?- Ella gritó y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.- ¡El siempre se detiene, me da un beso en la frente y eso es todo!-

Él la miró, sorprendido, pero le respondió lo más rápido que pudo en medio de su "borrachera".

-Bueno… supongo que él cree que no se debe tener relaciones sexuales antes del matrimonio …- Hizo una pausa y Bella levantó una de sus cejas. -Y seguro piensa que es peligroso, ya que tu eres humana y …- No pudo terminar, porque ella le interrumpió.

-¡Mentira!- gritó y comenzó a llorar- ¡Es porque soy fea!-

-¡No Bella, no eres fea!- le respondió rápidamente.

Su labio inferior empezó a temblar y ella le echó los brazos alrededor de su cintura, apretando la cara en su pecho.

-¿Quieres tener sexo conmigo?- preguntó en un susurro, aun con la cara en su pecho.

-¡Bella! ¡Estoy casado!- exclamó con horror.

-¡Excusas!- Ella protestó y trató de apartarlo, sólo para terminar empujándose a sí misma más atrás.-¡Soy fea! ¡Nadie quiere hacerlo conmigo!-

-No, Bella, yo si quiero hacerlo contigo- inmediatamente se arrepintió de sus palabras- ¡No! quiero decir … no quise decir… bueno... si yo no estuviera ...Yo habría... bueno ... eh ...-

Ella puso su mano sobre su boca para callarlo.

-Shhh-tomó una respiración profunda. -Así que el gay es Edward…- susurró para si misma en forma pensativa.

Él abrió la boca para protestar, pero ella continuó:

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Eso significa que voy a terminar como una vieja virgen con un novio vampiro gay!-comenzó a llorar de nuevo como un bebé.- ¡Oh, Callie!- lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura nuevamente.

-¡Bella! ¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas?- le preguntó, empujándola un poco.

-Porque es cieeeerto- se quejó.

-No, no lo es…-

Él intentó seguir protestando, pero ella simplemente no le escuchaba, seguía hablando más incoherencias y bebiendo, esta vez directamente de la botella.

-Oye, Callie- le llamó por su nuevo apodo y se rió tontamente- ¿Te imaginas a Edward como una chica?-

Carlisle rompió a reír y asintió.

-Oh, sólo imaginar a Edward con el pelo largo…- siguió riéndose.

-Si… Creo que hubiese sido una chica muy linda… - coincidió Bella.

-Con un vestido azul medianoche…- él también estaba empezando a divagar y seguirle con sus incoherencias.

-Pelo ondulado de color bronce…-

-Pestañas largas...

-Labios carmesí, con las piernas afeitadas y zapatos de tacón negro... ¿Puedes verlo, Callie?-

Ambos empezaron a reírse histéricamente ante la imagen mental de Edward como una chica. Era algo que seguro no olvidarían.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Carlizzle- dijo Bella- Creo que estamos borrachos-

-Shhh… No, no, no. Así suena muy feo. Solo nos hemos excedido un poco en el nivel de tolerancia de alcohol en nuestro organismo, bueno, en el tuyo- corrigió Carlisle mientras movía el dedo índice.

Bella asintió, o lo intentó, porque en cuanto lo hizo le dio un mareo que la obligó a apoyarse en Carlisle.

-Oye…- le llamó- ¿Por qué tu estás igual que yo?-

Él pareció pensarlo un momento.

-No lo sé…- murmuró con voz rasposa- Pero, ¿sabes, Bells? ¡No importa!-

-¡Tienes razón!- apoyó Bella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

D se estaba muriendo de la risa. La discusión con A de hace un rato parecía haber quedado en el olvido. Sus fuertes carcajadas llenando todo el reducido lugar.

Mientras tanto, A la miraba con el ceño fruncido, molesta con ella por lo que les había hecho a los dos ¡Estaban completamente ebrios y estaban haciendo y hablando tonterías! Y ella temía que pudieran hacer cualquier locura de la cual se terminarían por arrepentir el resto de sus vidas.

Había intentado convencer a D para que detuviera esto, pero ella no le hacía caso. A ella solo le quedaba rogar al cielo para que nada malo pasase.

-Ah, me encanta este par- suspiró D, sonriendo. Le había dado la espalda a la pantalla un rato viendo que no hacían nada gracioso.

-Si, si, ya se que él siempre te ha agradado más que todos los demás ¡Pero no puedes hacerles eso! - señaló la pantalla con su dedo índice.

-¡Claro que puedo! ¿Y sabes? ¡Es divertido! Se lo haré a Edward también, más adelante- se rio D- Oye, ¿te imaginas que pasaría si alguien llegara y los encontrara así?- A la miró horrorizada- Tranquila, tranquila, la cosa no llegará a tanto, no quiero meter en problemas a Bella- agregó rápidamente- ¡Deja que se diviertan y recuerden los viejos tiempos!-

-¿Viejos tiempos?¡¿Cuáles viejos tiempos?! ¡Ellos nunca se emborracharon así!- gritó A- Además, ellos no pueden recordar ¡_Nadie_ tiene que recordar! ¿Sabes lo que pasaría si eso sucediera? ¡Todo se arruinaría!-

D hizo una mueca, pero no dijo nada.

-Ahora- continuó A más tranquila- Para con esta tontería antes de que pase algo realmente malo-

D se giró en ese momento a la pantalla y arqueó las cejas al ver la escena.

-Uhmm… ¿Te refieres a algo como eso?- se rió, señalando la pantalla con su dedo pulgar.

A la miró, interrogante, no entendiendo lo que decía, y se giró para ver la pantalla.

-Oh por Dios…- gimió ahogadamente, tapándose la boca con ambas manos. Se giró hacia D- ¡Ahora si te estas pasando, no puedes hacerles eso! - gritó escandalizada.

-Hey, hey, no me mires a mi. Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso, ellos mismos tomaron la iniciativa- dijo con las palmas en alto.- ¿Quién lo diría? Se ponen cariñosos cuando...

-¡Claro que tienes que ver, tu los pusiste así!-

-No voy a dejar que nada pase-

-¡Pero _ya_ está pasando!-

-Lo que quiero decir que no voy a permitir que… ¿Qué estas haciendo?- le preguntó cuando vio que A cerraba los ojos.

-Me concentro- dijo ella- Voy a detener esto.

Y lo estaba haciendo. Estaba a punto de lograrlo cuando de pronto perdió la conexión debido a que se encontraba acorralada contra la pared.

-¡Suéltame! - exigió.

-No me hagas arrepentirme de haberte enseñado a usar tus poderes- le dijo D, su voz se había vuelto seria de repente.

A se estremeció. No le respondió a su advertencia, pero dejó de intentar intervenir.

D le dio una ultima mirada antes de soltarla y alejarse de ella y darle la espalda para mirar la pantalla.

A suspiró en silencio y bajó la vista.

Se preguntó cuando sería el momento para que pueda efectuar su plan y acabar con todo esto.

_Para eso Bella tiene que estar sola… Y D distraída._ Pensó.

Suspiró una vez más, y luego sonrió ligeramente, tranquilizándose a si misma, diciéndose que ese momento llegaría pronto.

Lo que A no sabía era que su pequeño plan acarrearía más problemas de los que ya tenían.

* * *

**Bueno, ya está el capitulo, espero les haya gustado, o les haya hecho reír aunque sea un poquito. Estoy viendo mi serie favorita así que mi nota no será muy larga:**

**Primero, lo más importante, se ha revelado lo que pasa cuando Bella muerde a alguien. No se si se acuerdan, pero en un capitulo, ella siente cuando muere su primo Arturo. Este capitulo explica el por qué.**

**Segundo, A tiene un plan. ¿De que creen que se trate? Ella piensa que es un buen plan, pero no es así. Termina metiendo en más problemas a Bella... Y D va a tener que llamar a su padre otra vez para que la ayude :S **

**El siguiente capitulo lo subo mañana, probablemente a esta misma hora ^^ **

**Gracias por leerme y sus comentarios, me hacen sonreír, y algunos hasta reír, sobre todo los tuyos ****_Scarlet Abadeer xDD_**

**Bueno, hasta mañana! **

**_~Xime~_**


	61. Cap 42: Nuevos amigos (Parte uno)

**Cap. 42: Nuevos amigos (Parte uno)**

Parpadee, confundida, sin poder ubicar en dónde me encontraba. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Era una cama sobre lo que estaba? Me sentía mareada, con la garganta seca y mi cabeza dolía. Poco a poco entreabrí los ojos, pero apenas lo hice volví a cerrarlos, pues la luz me dio justo en ellos. Traté de girar mi cuerpo para poder huir del sol, pero otro cuerpo me lo impidió.

Un brazo, en realidad, que rodeaba posesivamente mi cintura.

Por un momento en donde mi mente aun confundida no funciona y no le da ordenes a mi cuerpo, me dejo llevar por la comodidad que siento y me apego más, suspirando. El brazo se movió lentamente y me acarició con la palma de su mano mi espalda, para finalmente dejarla en la parte baja de misma.

_¡Alto ahí!_ Dijo mi mente en pánico, dándose cuenta de la situación.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

Solo necesité quince segundos en los que fijé mí vista en mi atuendo, que no era mío.

Solo necesité quince segundos en los que alcé mi vista para observar a mí alrededor.

Solo necesité quince malditos segundos en los que miré lentamente desde mi codo hasta donde desaparecía mi mano, ahí, debajo de un brazo que no era mío.

Debajo de ese pálido brazo el cual estaba unido a un torso, completamente adherido al mío, y ese torso tenía un cuello, el que lógicamente tenía un rostro; un rostro que por primera vez miré con horror.

_No._

NO.

¡NO!

Traté de recordar desesperadamente algunos de los sucesos de ayer, pero no pude.

Miré de nuevo horrorizada la escena de la que yo era participe ahora.

_Dios. Mío._

Simplemente, _Dios mío._

Apoyándome de mi codo levanté la cabeza del pecho de Carlisle, que estaba sin camisa… Porque yo la estaba usando en ese momento, solo eso.

Cerré los ojos por un segundo y suspiré para darme valor, y también para no ponerme a gritar histéricamente, abriéndolos de nuevo para continuar con mi inspección.

Me di cuenta de que debajo de la camisa de Carlisle tenía puesta la ropa interior, pero aquel descubrimiento no me causó ningún alivio.

Recordaba que, justo el día anterior, había decidido ponerme aquel conjunto azul que me regaló Jenny en mi antepasado cumpleaños, aquel que nunca me puse.

Reprimí las ganas de gritar otra vez.

Tenía que seguir con mi inspección, aunque no quisiera hacerlo, debía continuar.

Levanté con suma lentitud y cuidado el edredón con el que estábamos cubiertos. Nuestras piernas estaban enredadas las unas con las otras, pero él tenía puesto los pantalones, aunque pudo habérselos puesto después de… de...

Cerré los ojos de nuevo y tragué ruidosamente.

_Jesús, ¿Qué he hecho?_

La situación era esta: He despertado al día siguiente, después de haberme emborrachado por primera vez, sobre el pecho desnudo de Carlisle, yo estaba usando su camisa y ambos estábamos en mi cama.

Y lo peor es que no recuerdo absolutamente nada de lo que pasó ayer por la noche.

Siento como el pánico y la desesperación me invaden sin que pueda controlarlo.

_¡Santo Dios! ¡¿Qué he hecho?!_ Pensé, horrorizada y escandalizada.

¡Oh, no! ¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! ¡NO! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Esto no puede ser posible! ¡Dios, por favor, dime que no hice ninguna estupidez! ¡Dime que yo no…!

No puedo creer que haya hecho esto. Todo un historial en limpio con el alcohol, pero el día que me embriago, ¡resulta en esta tontería! Más que una tontería ¡Era una desgracia!

No debí haber bebido, no debí haber nacido, no debí comportarme como idiota al beber solo para demostrar madurez ¡Esto no demostraba mi madurez, demostraba mi estupidez!

Las sabanas no estaban tan desordenadas, y no había signos de haber hecho otra cosa más que dormir, pero aun así…

Dios, ¿ahora que voy a hacer?

Edward me va a matar. Esme me va a matar. Incluso Tanya me va a matar. Todos me van a matar. Van a pensar lo peor de mi. Van a cortarme en pedacitos y quemarme, para luego bailar sobre mis cenizas.

Pero, Dios, soy de lo peor. No recuerdo nada de lo que sucedió anoche, pero no puede dejar mucho a la imaginación haber amanecido así con Carlisle…

_Carlisle._

Alcé la vista y lo miré.

Él, mientras que yo entraba en un ataque de pánico interno, seguía plácidamente acostado a mi lado, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión pacifica en su rostro.

-Carlisle- le llamé.

Pero él no se movió, en su lugar murmuró un "Uhm" y luego se revolvió un poco.

Fruncí el ceño, furiosa, completamente segura de que se estaba haciendo el dormido.

_¡¿Pero que se cree, que soy idiota?!_

-¡Oye, muévete!- le dije, esta vez más fuerte.

-Si, si, ahora me levanto, papá. Solo dame cinco minutos más- murmuró adormecido con los ojos aun cerrados y voz rasposa.

_¿Papá?_

Le miré otra vez, esta vez con más atención.

Parecía estar realmente dormido.

_¿Pero que…?_

No. Esto no era posible. Carlisle era un vampiro. Él no podía dormir. No puede estar soñando que le hablaba a su padre.

Pero también es cierto que Carlisle nunca se haría el dormido para evitarme.

¿Entonces que estaba pasando?

_A no ser que…_

Giré la cabeza hacia mi mesa de noche, en busca de algún frasco vació de la poción que hace a los vampiros dormir, pero no encontré nada.

-Carlisle, despierta- dije a la vez que lo sacudía, sintiéndome verdaderamente asustada.

Él se removió y se estiró un poco, pero esta vez abrió los ojos.

Pestañeó, pareciendo desorientado. Una sonrisa atontada apareció en su rostro cuando me vio, y desapareció tan rápido como llegó.

-¿Bella?- inquirió. -¿Qué…? ¡Oh!- exclamó.

Se sentó de un salto en la cama, mirando a los lados.

Se miró a si mismo y luego a mi, y sus ojos se ampliaron.

Al parecer había despertado igual de desubicado que yo así que le di tiempo para que ordenara sus pensamiento y entrara en su ataque de pánico personal.

Pero si él estaba así, quería decir que realmente había pasado algo malo.

Sentí las lagrimas devorarse de mis ojos.

_Dios, ¿Por qué me pasaban estas cosas a mi? ¿Por qué?_

-Tu… Yo… No… No lo… ¿No, verdad? Dime por favor que no paso nada- supliqué sin mirarle.

Su silencio se prolongó mucho, y empecé a llorar de nuevo.

-Shhh, Bella, cálmate…-

-¡¿Calmarme?! ¡¿Quieres que me calme?!- grité apartándome de él.

-Nada de lo que tu crees ha pasado, puedes estar tranquila respecto a eso- dijo rápidamente.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?- le pregunté.

En ese momento recordé nuestra apariencia y me cubrí con las sabanas. Desvié la vista y me sonrojé.

-Recuerdo gran parte de que sucedió anoche…- murmuró pensativamente.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Entonces, dime como terminé usando tu camisa?-

-Eso no lo recuerdo-

Gemí y me cubrí el rostro con las manos otra vez.

_Dios, por favor, que no me haya acostado con él, que no me haya desnudado frente a él, por favor, te lo suplico..._

-¿Dije algo estúpido?- pregunté, aun tapándome el rostro.

-Dijimos muchas cosas estúpidas-

Asentí y me destapé el rostro. Bien, al menos no había sido la única en hacer el ridículo.

-Espera… ¿Cómo es que terminaste igual de que ebrio que yo?- le pregunté.

Que yo terminara borracha era posible, pero él no. Él era un vampiro y no podía embriagarse tomase lo que tomase.

-Eso tampoco lo sé- respondió- Un momento estaba bien y en el otro…- movió la cabeza.

Eso era tan extraño, tan extraño como imposible. ¿Qué nos había pasado anoche?

-Recuerdo algo más…- murmuró, pensativo. Le miré atentamente- Nosotros estábamos abajo, sentados en el sofá y luego…- abrió ampliamente los ojos.

Eso no era una buena señal.

-¿Qué?¿Que?-

Él se recompuso rápidamente.

-Nada- dijo simplemente- Uhm… Tu me llamaste Carlizzle… Y… Callie-

Gemí de nuevo. Ya me imaginaba las idioteces que habré estado diciendo.

-¿Eso te convierte en Belizzle y Belly, entonces?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-¡Cállate!-

Se rió, y por alguna extraña razón, yo también lo hice. Esto era tan surrealista. Hasta ahora no entendía como habíamos llegado a esto… Bueno, al menos no había pasado nada, eso me aliviaba enormemente.

-¿Qué hora es?- le pregunté.

Estaba bastante claro, así que debía ser tarde. Era un hecho que había perdido el instituto.

Carlisle confirmó mis pensamientos al decirme la hora.

-¿Qué haremos?- le pregunté.

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Suspiró.

-Primero debemos vestirnos, ya luego pensaremos que hacer- dijo al final.

Asentí, mostrando acuerdo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mi sala de estar era todo un desastre, en todo el sentido literal de la palabra.

Pude encontrar mi ropa, mi pantalones jeans de color negro estaban tirados en el suelo, y mi blusa azul estaba en uno de los brazos del sofá, faltaban algunos botones.

No quería pensar mucho en eso, me daba más dolor de cabeza del que ya tenía.

La botella, esa maldita causante de todo, estaba también tirada en el suelo, junto a un vaso roto. Vacía, por supuesto.

Le permití usar a Carlisle el baño que estaba en el primer piso, y yo usé el mío. Lamentablemente, habían cosas que no le podía prestar, como la ropa por ejemplo, así que tuve que darle un rápido lavado y secado a la suya.

Ambos evitábamos el contacto visual cuando íbamos de un lado a otro tratando de ponernos presentables.

Él parecía como si nada hubiese pasado ayer, lucía normal, mientras que yo tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza, unas grandes ojeras y estaba más pálida de lo normal.

Cuando estuvimos listos, nos reunimos en el descanso de las escaleras. Ninguno nos atrevimos a mirarnos a los ojos mientras hablábamos. Resulta que, como no era tan tarde, Carlisle iría al hospital. En cuanto a mi, él me dijo que me quedara en casa hoy, y no puse ninguna resistencia a eso.

-He llamado a Esme- dijo, seguía evitando mi mirada y yo hacía lo mismo con la suya- Llegará dentro de un rato, yo me iré cuando lo haga.-

Asentí, suspirando. No sabía como iba poder mirar y hablar con Esme sin sentir remordimiento.

-Bien, la historia será esta: Tu me encontraste borracha cuando llegaste y…- empecé.

-Bella, no puedo echarte la culpa, y menos mentirles. Se supone que eres mi responsabilidad y...-

-¿Entonces que vamos a decir?¿Vamos a contarles como amanecimos? Discúlpame, pero a pesar de todo, yo quiero vivir.

Hizo una mueca, pero asintió.

-Está bien- suspiró.

Así estaba mejor. No odiaba tanto mi vida para arriesgarla de esa forma. Y por muy buena que sea Esme, no creía que le hiciera gracia que haya despertado así con su esposo.

-¿Y Edward?- le pregunté, de repente acordándome de él- ¿Y si pasó por aquí cuando nosotros estábamos… dormidos?-

Carlisle negó con la cabeza.

-Él no está en Forks, se ha ido a… Se ha ido- finalizó- Pero regresará- agregó rápidamente cuando vio mi cara decaer.

Eso explicaba por qué no estaba en la clase de Biología ayer, ¿Pero a donde había ido?

Ya había dicho antes que aquí se estaba cocinando algo muy malo, y ellos no me lo querían decir. ¿Por qué diablos no me lo querían decir?

Luego de que acordáramos la historia que contaríamos, regresamos a mi habitación porque según él tenía que descansar. Tampoco puse discutí eso.

-¿Por qué no me dices de una vez que es lo que está pasando?- le pregunté cuando me recosté en mi cama, la pastilla que él me dio estaba haciendo efecto y el dolor de cabeza se me estaba pasando. Era una suerte que no tuviera otro tipo de malestar.

Carlisle se sentó a mi lado y apoyó la espalda en el cabecero de la cama.

-En realidad, si mal no recuerdo… Te lo conté todo anoche cuando estábamos… -

-Pero yo no lo recuerdo-

-Lo que es bueno-

Bufé.

Nunca me lo iban a decir, era un hecho.

-Te odio- le dije.

-¿En serio?- se rió.

-Si-

-El odio no es bueno, Bella-

-¡Callate!-

Él se rió.

Bostecé, sintiéndome repentinamente cansada. Me acomodé más en la cama y cerré los ojos.

-Duerme- dijo en voz baja.

No se en que momento exactamente lo hice, pero me quedé profundamente dormida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esme se parecía a mi madre. No, a mi madre no, ella no solía tener ese instinto maternal conmigo. A mi abuela, creo que sería lo correcto. En serio, me pellizcó las mejillas y toda la cosa.

Ella ya estaba allí cuando desperté, que fue alrededor del medio día. Insistió en prepararme de comer y se negó a que yo la ayudase en algo. Me sentía extraña al ser atendida de forma tan maternal por alguien.

Y eso aumentó mi vergüenza y remordimiento.

Carlisle había asegurado que nada había pasado ayer por la noche cuando ambos estábamos ebrios, y ahora que lo pensaba con la cabeza fría y me ponía a analizar mejor las cosas, todo indicaba eso, que no había pasado nada… Nada de lo que yo había creído, al menos. Pero aun así, no podía evitar sentirme culpable cada vez que veía a Esme. Y vergüenza, claro. Aun cuando no sabía lo que verdaderamente había pasado anoche, a sus ojos yo seguro era una adolescente borracha que se había tirado su bomba anoche.

Esme lo negó, por supuesto.

-¿Te haría sentir mejor si te dijera que yo también lo he hecho?-

-No- negué, cubriéndome la cara con mis manos.

Se rió entre dientes.

-Créeme, me ha pasado-

Me descubrí el rostro para mirarla.

-¿Tu también te emborrachaste frente al padre de tu novio vampiro?-

Empezó a reírse, lo que causó que yo también me riera.

-No- negó, aun riendo- Pero bebí de más en el cumpleaños de una de mis primas-

No pude evitar reírme. No podía imaginarme a una Esme humana y pasada de copas.

Aunque claro, seguro ella no despertó como lo hice yo hoy en la mañana.

El sentimiento de culpabilidad regresó.

Entonces, se me ocurrió una idea.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pude deshacerme de Carlisle y Esme. Me costó bastante hacerlo, pero finalmente lo logré. Después de haber pasado cerca a una hora discutiendo con ellos y tratando de convencerlos, pude lograr que ellos aceptaran irse a algún otro a sitio a divertirse y a mi me dejaran sola. No me malinterpreten, fue agradable pasar tiempo con ellos, pero yo quería de alguna manera disculparme por lo de ayer y esta mañana, y ya que Carlisle volvía temprano del hospital, les convencí para que se tomaran la tarde libre. Intentaron llevarme, por supuesto, pero yo me negué, no quería hacer mal tercio, además que quería estar sola. Ya saben, me gusta la soledad, me he acostumbrado a ella, y hay momentos como estos en los que prefiero estarlo para pensar.

Unas horas, al menos.

Verán, ellos no se iban por un largo periodo de tiempo, ni tampoco decidieron que yo podía cuidar de mi misma, así que "Mis padres" dijeron que volverían en un par de horas, y decidí dejar el tema porque sabía que no conseguiría más al seguir insistiendo en que podía cuidarme yo sola.

Estúpido Edward y su estúpida idea de que yo necesitaba algún tipo de protección. ¿Es que aun no se daba cuenta de que yo no era una humana común y corriente, que podía cuidar de mi misma? Es decir ¡Es lo que he hecho durante todos estos años! Siempre he estado sola y he podido mantenerme segura y con vida, ¿no se daba cuenta de eso? ¡Yo no necesitaba niñeros!

Por eso había decidido deshacerme de ellos, alegando que podía cuidarme sola que estaría bien en su ausencia, asegurándoles que ni siquiera saldría de la casa. Y afortunadamente, me creyeron.

Por supuesto, Edward no podía enterarse de esto.

Sinceramente, a mi me daba igual si se enteraba, aun estaba molesta con él, pero no quería meter en problemas a Carlisle y a Esme, así que acepté su condición de guardarles el secreto. Era una de sus condiciones.

La otra era que me llamarían constantemente para saber como estaba, y que yo tenía que llamarles en caso de que algo sucediera en su ausencia.

Eso era algo que me tenía preocupada, el hecho de que me mantuvieran tan protegida, y que nadie se atreviera a decírmelo.

Y también me molestaba.

Nunca me ha gustado que me oculten las cosas, lo odio, prefiero las cosas claras y directas, por muy fuertes que sean.

Pero aquí mis amigos vampiros no parecían entender.

Suspiré, frustrada.

Todos eran una bola de tontos vampiros sobreprotectores.

Bueno, al menos ellos creían que podía cuidarme sola al irse, por unas horas, pero algo es algo.

En fin, seguro se preguntan que estoy haciendo ahora que ellos se han ido y me han dejado sola en casa, ¿verdad? Algo interesante, quizás.

Pues se equivocan.

Creo que si no fuera una cazavampiros… Sería la humana más aburrida, rara y antisocial del planeta.

Como habrán notado, no soy una persona interesante, y menos lo son mis actividades.

Así que aquí estaba yo, sentada en la gran silla de madera que había en la entrada de mi casa, esa que estaba al lado del jardín principal, mirando a mi alrededor.

Y por más raro que parezca, me encontraba a gusto afuera, respirando el aire puro… Bueno, el aire húmedo. Da igual, la cosa es que me sentía bien estando aquí afuera.

Aunque estaría mejor si Edward estuviera aquí conmigo...

No, me dije a mi misma de manera firme. No tienes que pensar en él. Apuesto a que él no lo hace, ¿Por qué tu si?

Suspiré y bajé la vista.

¿A quien trataba de engañar? Lo extrañaba, y mucho. No importaba el poco tiempo que había pasado desde la ultima vez que me abrazó, o la ultima vez que lo vi. Ni siquiera el hecho de que me haya dejado plantada por irse con Tanya y sea la razón por la que estaba molesta con él… Le echaba de menos.

Era una idiota, lo sé, pero no podía seguir negándolo, no ante mi misma, lo extrañaba y quería que estuviera aquí.

Y si le viera llegar de algún lado… Estoy completamente segura de que yo correría directamente a sus brazos. Y, aunque me moría por hacer eso, aun estaba mi parte orgullosa, u obstinada, como lo quieran llamar, que me decía que no debía perdonarlo.

Y siempre le hacía caso a mi parte orgullosa. Solía hacerlo.

Capté un movimiento e instintivamente giré la cabeza para mirar.

Era un perro.

Casi me reí de mi misma. Por un momento, pensé que era algo de verdad peligroso.

El perro era de color blanco, pequeño y peludo. Adorable. El tipo de perro que quise tener cuando era niña.

Sus patitas repiquetearon en la acera cuando empezó a correr para cruzar la calle.

No pude evitarlo, y una pequeña risa se me escapó, lo que capturó su atención y se detuvo frente a mi.

Me sentí un poco incomoda cuando su mirada se volvió fija. Demasiado fija.

Aquello me hizo preguntarme si me había reconocido de algún lugar.

El animal ladeó la cabeza, como si estuviese estudiándome.

_Ok… esto se estaba poniendo un poco raro..._

Pero no tuve tiempo para seguir pensando en la extraña situación, porque un Jeep apareció en la carretera.

-¡Cuidado!- le grité al perro, como si pudiera entenderme.

Y en realidad, lo hizo.

Corrió hacia la acera y se salvó de ser atropellado por un pelo.

Para mi sorpresa, el automóvil se detuvo frente a mi casa, que era donde casi había atropellado a pobre perrito.

Me levanté de un salto y caminé hacia el con intenciones de gritarle su vida.

-¡Oye idiota!- le grité. No sabía si era hombre o mujer, pero deduje que era hombre por el vehículo que conducía-

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y… Mi suposición era acertada, si era un hombre. Y grande.

Probablemente, me hubiera sentido intimidada si no fuera lo que soy…. O tal vez no, igual me hubiera dejado llevar por mis impulsos.

- ¡Estuviste a punto de atropellar al pobre perro! - continué.

Él se bajó de su auto y lo rodeó.

-¡Rayos, chica! ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! - me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi- ¡Por un momento creí que iba a atropellar a alguien!-

La ira creció dentro de mi cuando dijo eso.

-¿A alguien?- le grité, dando un paso hacia él, paso que retrocedió- ¿Y que es el? ¡¿Acaso no es un ser vivo?!-

-Hablo de una persona ¡Además el se me atravesó!-

-¡Y tu conducías muy rápido!-

El tipo me miró con ceño fruncido durante unos largos segundos, y yo le miré igual.

Finalmente suspiró, como si se hubiese rendido.

-Muy bien. Lo siento. No quise atropellar a tu perro-

¿Qué?

Supongo que es normal, asumió que el perro era mío al ver como salté en su defensa.

-No es mi perro- contesté.

Él arqueó las cejas hacia mi, pero no hizo comentario al respecto.

-Como sea. Lo siento- su expresión se suavizó- Solo tenía algo de prisa por llegar a una dirección. Veras, tengo que llegar a la casa de mi tía pero llevo horas recorriendo el pueblo y no consigo ubicar la casa- suspiró- No conozco a nadie y la gente de aquí no han sido muy amables conmigo-

Su ultimo comentario llamó mi atención.

-¿No eres de aquí?- mi voz también se suavizó-

Negó con la cabeza.

Eso explicaba por qué nunca antes le había visto. No es que salga mucho, pero Forks era un lugar realmente pequeño.

-¿Tu crees que me podrías ayudar a ubicar la calle?- me preguntó. Sacó un pequeño papel del bolsillo de su pantalón y me tendió el papel.

Lo miré. Mis ojos se ampliaron un poco cuando vi la dirección… Que era una calle que estaba en la Push, cerca a la playa.

Le indiqué por donde debía ir y le expliqué que debía prestar atención a las calles y casa puesto que a algunas se les había borrado el número.

-Gracias- parecía sincero- Probablemente hubiera estando dando vueltas como un tonto durante horas si no fuera por ti ¡Ni siquiera estoy en el sitio correcto!-

-No hay problema- me encogí de hombros- Se lo que es ser recién llegado a un lugar-

Eso pareció sorprenderle.

-¿Tampoco eres de aquí?-

Negué con la cabeza.

-Llegué hace unos meses-

-Oh- asintió para si mismo, luego sonrió ampliamente y en sus mejillas aparecieron unos huellos que le daban aspecto infantil- Gracias, otra vez.- se encaminó a su auto- Y de nuevo, siento haber casi atropellado a la bola de pelos.

El perro gruño levemente en su dirección.

Lo vi subirse a su enorme Jeep y luego se alejó por la dirección que yo le había indicado.

Era un tipo extraño, pero parecía agradable.

Me giré hacia el perro que aun permanecía a mi lado.

-¡Hey!- le sonreí- ¿Tienes hambre?

No tenía comida para perro, pero Esme preparó comida de más y había sobrado bastante.

Caminé de vuelta hacia la casa. Noté que el pequeño perro no me seguía.

Enarqué una ceja. Eso no era normal, los animales no solían tenerme miedo o se alejaban de mi. Tal vez este era lo sufrientemente listo para notar mi incapacidad para cuidar de uno.

Me agaché un poco y estiré una mano.

-Está bien. No te lastimaré- susurré de manera suave.

El perro, con su cabeza agachada, me veía como si no estuviese seguro, pero avanzó de manera lenta hacia mi.

-Está bien- le dije en un tono consolador.

Finalmente llegó hacia mi y estiré una mano de manera vacilante sobre su cabeza para acariciarle.

Un repentino cosquilleo en la mano con que lo había tocado me hizo saltar. Sin embargo, cuando el cosquilleo desapreció, pensé que había sido solo mi imaginación.

Dándome cuenta de que el perro se había alejado otra vez, aparentemente aterrorizado, empecé a llamarlo otra vez. El avanzó a rastras más cerca para olfatear mi mano, y el cosquilleo reanudó cuando du nariz tocó ligeramente mis dedos.

No era mi imaginación.

¿Qué…?

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por suave un crujir de las hojas de un árbol.

De repente, tuve la sensación de que el perro y yo no éramos los únicos aquí.

Entonces el perro olfateó ligeramente el aire y alzó la cabeza, mirando algo detrás de mi. Sus ojos brillaron en rojo, y gruñó, mostrando unos dientes sorprendentemente grandes y afilados.

Lo primero que pienso es que me iba a atacar, pero estaba equivocada.

La impresión se propagó a través de mi y me quedé inmóvil por un momento, viendo como el perro saltó por encima de mi y corrió hacia algún lugar del bosque que estaba en la parte trasera de la casa como si persiguiese a alguien.

El sonido de mi celular me saca de mi momentáneo shock, pero no me hace olvidar lo que hace unos segundos acababa de presenciar.

Muevo ligeramente la cabeza tratando de despejarme y pulso la tecla de contestar.

-¿Hola?- dije. En ese momento me doy cuenta de que ni siquiera me he fijado quien me estaba llamando. Afortunadamente, no es nadie del cual me puedo arrepentir de haber contestado.

_-Hola, Bella-_ dice Carlisle, parece aliviado de que le haya contestado el teléfono-_ ¿Estas bien?-_

_No lo creo…_

-Si…- murmuro poco convencida, aun mirando al bosque trasero.

_-¿Segura?-_

Por el sonido que había, podía deducir que estaban en un lugar publico.

-Si- dije esta vez con más seguridad y enfoque.

_-¿Y...?_

-Si lo que preguntas es que si estoy loca, quizás un poco…- digo en broma, aunque estaba comenzando a pensar tal vez si se me estaba zafando un tornillo.

_-Bueno, eso nadie lo discute. A lo que yo me refiero en es como te sientes emocionalmente-_

Suspiré, no quería hablar de mis emociones ahora.

-Estoy bien, Carlisle- dije lo más firme y segura que pude- Todo lo que necesitaba era estar sola unos momentos- reprimí un suspiro- ¿Cómo estás tu? ¿Y Esme? Espero que hayan estado haciendo otras cosas aparte de estar preocupándose por mi-

Hablamos de cosas banales y casi sin importancia un rato más. En varias ocasiones estuve a punto de contarle mi experiencia de hace unos minutos con el extraño perro, pero me arrepentía cuando estaba por contárselo. Lo más probable era que me lo hubiera imaginado, y que Carlisle piense que estuve bebiendo otra vez. Tampoco quería arruinar su tarde.

-_Esto… ¿Bella?_- me preguntó al final, su tono de voz se había vuelto seria de repente.

-¿Si?- inquirí.

Dudó unos segundos antes de finalmente preguntar.

_-Tu… Tu no tienes nada que ver con lo que me pasó ayer en la noche, ¿verdad?-_

Sabía a lo que se refería.

-No- dije

-Eso pensé. ¿Entonces que me sucedió?-

No tengo ni la menor idea….

-Al principio creí que de alguna manera te habías bebido la poción celeste- ya le había explicado la función de cada frasco de colores que había en mi cajón así que él debió entenderlo- Pero todos están completos, los he revisado. Además, eso solo los hace dormir, no los pone… ebrios-

Un largo silencio se extendió entre nosotros. Carlisle suspiró al otro lado de línea.

_-Fue extraño, pero agradable, ¿sabes?-_

-¿Quieres decir que te gustó estar borracho?- le pregunté llena de incredulidad.

Se rió.

_-No, no. Me refiero a lo de dormir. No lo había hecho en…-_

Escuché a Esme llamarlo a lo lejos.

Me di cuenta que debía cortar, les estaba interrumpiendo cuando se suponía que era su tarde "libre de Bella"

-Ve por ella tigre- le dije. Ambos reímos por mi broma. Nos despedimos, le mandé saludos a Esme y luego colgué.

Me quedé pensando en la pregunta de Carlisle, preguntándome yo también que habría pasado ayer.

_Si tan solo pudiera recordar…_ Pensé.

El sonido de unas rápidas pisadas me sobresaltó.

Me giré hacia el sonido, alerta, que provenía del bosque que estaba en la parte trasera de mi casa.

* * *

**Y aquí otro capitulo ^^**

**Me alegra que les haya divertido el capítulo anterior tanto como a mi me divirtió escribirlo. Y ****_Scarlet abadeer_****, tu no eras la única que sonreía como tonta, yo también lo hacía mientras escribía. Y mi mamá me preguntó con quien estaba hablando ¬¬ **

**Siempre quise escribir algo como esto, hablo del capitulo anterior, es que la gente ebria me da risa. Hacen unas cosas que... xDD Me pregunto que se sentirá estar así... Pero mi curiosidad no es tanta como para experimentarla en carne propia, he visto suficientes borrachos como para arriesgarme a terminar como ellos xDD**

**Bueno, ¿que opinan sobre el perro que encontró Bella? ¿Y ese chico del Jeep? Ojalá adivinen de quien se trata.**

**Mañana otro capítulo! Besos ^^ **

**_~Xime~_**


	62. Cap 42: Nuevos amigos (Parte dos)

**Cap. 42: Nuevos amigos (Parte dos)**

El pequeño perro blanco apareció frente a mi, parecía algo molesto, pero movió la cola cuando me vio. Por un momento, quiero reírme de la situación, pero luego recuerdo que este no era un perro normal, así que en su lugar me quedo allí parada, mirándole con desconfianza.

Era estúpido, lo se, desconfiar de este inocente, pequeño, peludo y adorable animal, pero no podía sacarme de la cabeza esos extraños ojos suyos , que ahora parecían normales , pero que hace un rato brillaron en un rojo intenso. Y tampoco debía olvidarme de sus enormes colmillos.

El animal me miraba allí, con aspecto feliz e inocente.

Y a continuación hice algo que era aun más estúpido.

-No eres un perro normal, ¿verdad?- pregunté en voz alta.

El se sentó en sus patas traseras y enseñó los dientes de una manera extraña, como si estuviese sonriendo.

_"No exactamente"_

Di un sonoro respigo y me tensé. Miré a los lados, en busca del dueño de esa voz, aun cuando sabía perfectamente que nadie había hablado… No en voz alta.

La voz provenía de mi cabeza.

_Oh, no. Por favor no. Ya tengo una voz que me habla, no quiero más._

La única voz que hablaba dentro de mi cabeza era D, y esta voz no era de ella. Esta era una voz masculina.

_"Hey, aquí abajo."_

Desvié la vista otra vez hacia el pequeño perro peludo que estaba frente a mi y me movía la cola.

_Dios, ahora si ya me chiflé._

-¿Puedes… hablar?- le pregunté en voz alta, sintiéndome ridícula y más chiflada de lo que me creía.

_"¡Sorpresa!"_

Si, el perro podía hablar.

O yo me había vuelto loca.

Si, me había trastornado. O tal vez el alcohol seguía presente en mi sistema. Que este perro me esté hablando mentalmente no era posible.

-¿Qué eres?- le pregunté, dejando a un lado la posibilidad que era mi obvia locura.

_"Lo mismo que tu, Bella"_

Me paralicé. ¿Cómo es que sabía mi nombre?

_"Puedo leer tus pensamientos"_

Genial. No solo era un perro inteligente que hablaba mi idioma, sino que también podía saber lo que estaba pensando. Fantástico.

-No se lo que soy- dije, olvidando el horrible hecho que podía leer mi mente.

De hecho, hasta hace poco ignoraba por completo que yo fuera "algo"

_-"Ni se te ocurra abrir el hocico, chucho"-_ Gruñó D de repente, haciendo que yo me sobresaltara.

_"Uhm, veo que nuestra parte en común se hizo presente" _ Comentó con sorna.

Iba a responderle, y preguntarle por su comentario, pero D me interrumpió.

_-"Cállate pulgoso, tu y yo no somos iguales"-_ replicó con altanería.

_"Yo creo que si, querida. Estamos en el mismo grupo"_

_-"Lo que es una total falta de respeto e injusticia hacia nosotros, colocándonos en tan degradante nivel"-_

_"Degradante o no, ambos somos considerados fenómenos que nunca debieron ser creados"_

_-"Bueno, al menos yo no estoy condenada a vivir en cuatro patas el resto de mi existencia"...-_

Aquí estaba yo, en medio de esta extraña discusión la cual no entendía nada. El perro que hablaba dentro de mi cabeza se peleaba con la ya habitual voz que hablaba en mi cabeza, y como si fuera poco, su discusión también se desarrollaba en mi cabeza.

Dios, creo que ahora si me había vuelto loca.

_"… Al menos yo soy dueño de un cuerpo y puedo manejarlo a mi antojo y hacer lo que me da la gana con el"_ continuaban.

_-"¿Y que puedes hacer con ese cuerpo? ¿Orinar en los postes? Prefiero quedarme donde estoy"_

_"Tienes envidia, yo vivo con una bonita familia que me da afecto y me quiere"_

_-"Eso es porque no saben lo que eres, porque si lo hicieran ya habrían se alejado de ti aterrorizados, blandengue"_

_"¿Blandengue?" -_ se burló- _"Ya, y lo dice alguien que protege a una humana"-_

_-"Si mal no recuerdo, hace unos minutos saliste corriendo con intenciones de proteger a la "humana" que dices"-_

_"Es cierto, pero no soy yo el que hizo ese comentario"_

No podía soportarlo más.

-¡BASTA!- grité, sin importarme que alguien pudiera oírme y pensar que estaba loca. O enterarse de ello, porque de que estaba loca, lo estaba.

Afortunadamente, ambos se callaron.

Suspire con alivio, contenta de poder disfrutar un poco de silencio y calma en mi cabeza.

Pero mi felicidad solo duró unos segundos, porque casi inmediatamente empezaron de nuevo con incomprensible discusión.

En ese momento, realmente fui capaz de comprender a Edward. La palabra horrible no le hace justicia a la actual situación, y eso que yo solo escuchaba dos voces.

_"¿Sabes? Me largo. Creí que sería bueno acercarme y conversar un poco, pero eres insoportable"_ - Sus patitas repiquetearon en el suelo al caminar cuando empezó a alejarse. Se detuvo unos segundos para girarse de nuevo hacia mi y decir- _"A ti si fue agradable conocerte, Bella. Gracias por defenderme de ese grandulón y ofrecerme comida. Tal vez nos veamos alguna otra vez… Cuando tu antipática amiga no interfiera"_ - Escuché a D gruñir- _"Ah, y no prestes atención a lo que dijimos antes. No eres una simple humana. Dentro de ti hay muchos más de lo que tú imaginas. Cuídate. Y lo digo en serio, CUÍDATE -_ y con eso se giró una vez más y se fue caminando tranquilamente por la acera. Lo miré hasta que lo perdí de vista al girar la calle.

Caminé lentamente y de regreso a mi casa y entré, no queriendo estar más afuera.

Con la mente aun hecha un lío entré a la cocina y me serví un vaso de agua que bebí distraídamente, mientras miraba por las ventanas, esperando algo, no sabía exactamente que.

Cielos, yo debía ser realmente fuerte, porque con las cosas que me pasaban eran para trastornarme… Si no estaba ya loca, claro.

Me apoyé en la encimera y di un largo suspiro, tratando de calmarme. Tenía que calmarme.

-¿Me puedes explicar que fue eso?- le pregunté finalmente a D, sabiendo que podía oírme.

Esperaba que también me respondiera.

_-"Sabía que me lo preguntarías"_- suspiró- _"Lo siento, pero no puedo decírtelo. No le hagas caso a lo que te diga, los seres como ellos son un poco…"_

-Cállate- le ordené de manera fría. No quería escucharla si no me iba a dar una explicación concreta.

No creí que me obedeciera, pero lo hizo. No agregó nada más. Tal vez se daba cuenta que debía estar sola.

Dios, esto se estaba poniendo cada vez peor. Ahora, como si no tuviera suficiente, aparece un perro que habla. ¡Un perro que habla! ¿Qué eres esa cosa? ¿Debía buscar información en Google?

Dándome cuenta de que si seguía así iba a entrar en un ataque de pánico, deseché todo pasamiento que tuviera que ver con voces y perro parlantes, cogí mis llaves y me dirigí a mi auto con intenciones de salir de la casa e irme a algún sitio. A cualquier lado.

Solo necesitaba salir aquí y despejarme un poco.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Iba a matar a Carlisle. No me importaba las razones que haya tenido para hacerme lo que me hizo, iba a matarlo. Lo mataría y luego lo reviviría para volverlo a matar.

¡Maldición! ¡No tenía ningún derecho de hacerle cosas a mi auto para que no funcionara! ¿Qué se creía?

Ah, pero que ni piense que eso me podía detener si quería salir. Y yo realmente quería salir esta vez.

No sabía nada de autos, apenas aprendí a conducir, así que decidí llamar a un taxi.

¡Ja! ¿En serio creía que privándome de auto iba a lograr mantenerme en casa? ¡Que poco me conocía!

Estúpidos vampiros sobreprotectores.

Alzo la vista y miro con el ceño fruncido el cielo, que se ha oscurecido y que el poco sol que había cuando llegué en la tarde se ha ido.

Fue una buena idea salir, me he despejado y, lo más importante, pude hacerme con una nueva colección de libros. Los que tenía ya me los había leído un montón de veces y aunque me encantaban, necesitaba unos nuevos.

Mi tarde fue tranquila, normal. Cuando mi cacería de libros terminó fui a cenar a un pequeño restaurante y comí lentamente mientras ojeaba los libros que había comprado recientemente.

Cuando decidí que ya era hora de regresar a casa, pedí a la camarera que me trajera mi cuenta, pagué (No recordaba la ultima vez que pude, o más bien me dejaron, pagar mi propia cuenta) y abandoné el lugar caminando lentamente.

Miré de nuevo el cielo. Algunas estrellas se habían formado y la luna estaba llena. Aspiré el aire fresco de la noche.

Llámenme rara, pero yo amaba las noches casi tanto como me gustaba sentir el calor del sol en mi piel. Me encantaba la luz de la luna, ver las estrella por muy escasas y pequeñas que sean, la calma, el silencio…

Escuché unos extraños ruidos viniendo de por allí cerca, exactamente, del callejón que estaba más allá a mi derecha.

Me detuve, sopesando mis opciones. ¿Debería acercarme a investigar? ¿Y que pasa si resultaba ser una pareja enrollándose allí? Hice una mueca de asco.

Pero también estaba la posibilidad de que alguien estuviera en problemas. Quizás una pobre chica indefensa, o un niño, o una anciana. No me creía alguna clase de superhéroe, pero si eso pasaba no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados cuando yo podía ayudar.

Bien, pensé, si es eso, una pareja, me alejaré rápida y silenciosamente del lugar y fingiré que no he visto nada.

Caminé y acerqué al pequeño callejón. Asomé sigilosamente la cabeza.

Por un lado, sentí alivio al ver que no era una pareja la que estaba en el callejón, y por otro, al ver que no era alguna joven que estaba siendo asaltada.

Bueno, había un asalto, pero no era un chica precisamente la victima.

Dejé mi bolso y mis compras a un lado en el suelo y me acerqué a los tres que, como me fui acercando a ellos, pude ver que no eran mucho mayores que yo, probablemente tuvieran entre dieciocho y veinte años. Sentí una pisca de lastima por ellos, pero no se comparó con el enojo que sentía por lo que estaban cometiendo ahora.

No se dieron cuenta de mi presencia hasta que estuve lo bastante cerca de ellos.

-Hey, pero miren lo que tenemos aquí- dijo uno de ellos, el que parecía el líder. Los dos tipos que sujetaban al pobre chico giraron la cabeza para verme, pero sin soltar a su victima.

Rodee los ojos al ver sus miradas asquerosas hacia mi.

-Suéltenlo- ordené con voz tranquila.

Me miraron, estupefactos uno segundos, antes de explotar en fuertes carcajadas.

Eso hizo que mi ira creciera.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que lo soltaremos?- habló de nuevo el aparente líder- A no ser que tu te ofrezcas en su lugar. Yo no tendría ningún problema con eso, y estoy seguro que mis amigos tampoco- los dos rieron e hicieron sonidos de aprobación.

-¡Quieto!- le advirtieron al chico a quien tenían sujeto contra la pared cuando hizo un intento de zafarse de ellos.

-Es su ultima oportunidad, suéltenlo- dije, aun tranquila.

-¿O que nos harás, linda?-

Bien, ellos lo quisieron.

Sonreí antes de lanzarme sobre ellos.

Mi ataque los tomó por sorpresa, sin duda, así que pude quitarle la navaja con que amenazaban a sus pobres victimas y que actualmente usaban para asaltar a este pobre hombre. Mi segundo movimiento fue hacer que soltaran al chico y, después de darle una rápida ojeada para asegurarme que estaba bien, me concentré de nuevo en mis débiles atacantes.

Después de unos cortos minutos, vi como los delincuentillos corrían despavoridos y se perdían calle abajo.

-Cielos, chica, ¿De donde has salido?- escuché decir una voz a mis espaldas.

Extrañada porque su voz me resultara familiar, me giré.

Allí, frente a mi, estaba el chico de esta tarde, el que casi atropelló al perro hablador.

-¿Tu?- pregunté con incredulidad- No te había reconocido-

-Pues yo si, y déjame decirte que me diste un susto de muerte otra vez al acercarte y querer enfrentarte a esos tipos- señaló con sus dedo pulgar por donde habían salido corriendo.- Pero gracias, me salvaste el pellejo… Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de mi reputación, ¿Qué va a decir la gente si enteran que me salvó una chica?- hizo una exagerada y fingida mueca de horror.

Puse los en blanco.

-Eh, bueno, si estas bien, yo me ya me voy…- dije mientras recogía mis cosas que había dejado en el suelo.

-¡Oh, espera, espera!- me llamó el chico, acercándose a mi- Tengo que recompensarte de alguna manera por lo que has hecho, ¿Qué tal si te invito a comer?-

-Uhm… Lo siento, pero ya he cenado- Era cierto. Y con lo poco que últimamente comía, no quería más- Pero no tienes que sentirte obligado por lo que he hecho, lo haría por cualquiera-

-Insisto. Al menos deja que te invite a tomar algo-

Me giré para mirarlo, parecía sincero y no habían segundas intenciones en su invitación.

Por otro lado, sería bueno charlar con él. Dicen que conocer gente nueva siempre es bueno, ¿no? Nunca he sido precisamente alguien que le gustaba socializar constantemente, más bien era todo lo contrario, pero este podría ser el primer paso para empezar a cambiar.

-Está bien- sonreí.

-Genial- también sonrió, otra vez mostrando esos adorables hoyuelos- He visto un lugar por aquí cerca. ¿Quieres que te ayude con esas bolsas?- preguntó.

Al ver mi vacilación, agregó:

-No te preocupes, no te las voy a robar. Sobre todo después de haber visto lo que les hiciste a esos tipos, no soy tan idiota-

-No, no, no creo eso. Simplemente puedo hacerlo yo misma- respondí con rapidez ante su equivocada suposición.

-Vamos, deja que te ayude con tus…- me arrebata con increíble rapidez y fuerza las dos enormes bolsas- ¿Libros?- inquirió con incredulidad, arqueando las cejas.

Fruncí el ceño ante su sorpresa. ¿Qué tenía de malo los libros?¿Por que era difícil de creer?

-¿Qué tienen?- dije.

Tomó las bolsas y se enderezó. Empezamos a caminar

-No es común que una chica tan linda se interese en esas cosas, como la lectura- se encogió de hombros casi imperceptiblemente- Pero es bueno encontrar a chicas como tu- sonrió.

Salimos tranquilamente del callejón y doblamos la esquina. Conforme íbamos caminando pudimos ver más gente transitando por las oscuras calles alumbradas por postes.

-Y - continuó cuando nos detuvimos a espera de que la luz cambiara para cruzar la calle- Debo confesar que nunca creí que trajeras libros allí. Yo pensé que traías alguna clase de artillería pesada, o al menos una pistola- bromeó.

Me reí y él también lo hizo.

-¿Me crees capaz de saber usar un arma?- le pregunté.

La luz cambió a verde y pudimos cruzar la calle.

Se detuvo unos segundos para mirarme de pies a cabeza.

-Quizás. No lo sé, hace un rato tampoco te creía capaz de poder enfrentarte a esos hombres-

-Pues tienes razón- asentí.

El se detuvo de repente en plena calle. Cuando me giré a ver que le pasaba me di cuenta que tenía una expresión estupefacta.

-¿Qué pasa?- inquirí, deteniéndome también.

No me dijo nada, simplemente siguió mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos. Quise reírme de su asustada expresión, pero me aguanté.

-¿Sabes usar una pistola?- me preguntó en un susurro asustado.

-Me desenvuelvo mejor usando algún tipo de arma blanca, pero si- asentí.

¿Qué les digo? En la organización aprendí cosas que nunca pensé aprender, ni en mis más locos sueños. No suelo hablar mucho sobre este tema.

Empecé a caminar, pero de nuevo me detuve al ver que él no me seguía.

En ese momento fui consiente de lo que le había dicho. ¡Maldición, había abierto mucho boca! Como de costumbre.

Fingí indiferencia.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí?- le pregunté, girándome hacia él y mirándole con una ceja arqueada.

Él pareció reaccionar en ese momento y empezó a caminar.

-No, claro que no, solo que… El lugar queda a una cuadra de aquí- cambió de tema- ¿Así que, de donde eres?-preguntó.

Vi su esfuerzo por evadir el tema anterior. De nuevo me regañé internamente por ser tan bocazas.

-De Arizona- le seguí el juego.

-Uhm, ¿y como fue que terminaste por aquí?-

Veras, soy una cazavampiros, y la organización a la pertenezco, que por cierto quieren encerrarme quien sabe por qué, me envió a una misión a este frió y deprimente lugar. Pero resulta que terminé enamorándome del vampiro a quien tenía que cazar, entonces el lugar ya no me parecía tan deprimente, pero de pronto el empezó a comportarse raro y me dejó plantada un día para irse con otra vampiresa, de la cual sospecho que es con quien me engaña, y ahora estoy triste y con el corazón roto, es por eso que decidí salir y olvidarme un poco de eso…

Ignoré mis pensamientos y simplemente respondí:

-Larga historia- lo era- ¿Tu de donde eres?-

-Tennessee, y ya sabes lo que dicen de los que somos de allí-

-No… No lo sé- dije entrecerrando un poco los ojos.

Él se rió.

-Yo tampoco, pero creo que somos personas agradables-

Me reí también.

-Si tu lo dices…-

Nos detuvimos cuando llegamos al pequeño restaurante-bar que él decía.

-Aun no me has dicho tu nombre- comentó.

Normalmente no se lo hubiera dado y habría inventado algún nombre falso, pero el chico realmente me caía bien y parecía una buena persona.

-Isabella Swan, pero puedes llamarme Bella- le tendí la mano, sonriendo.

Sonrió también.

-Un gusto, Bella- me tendió la mano libre- Soy Emmett McCarty-

**.**

**.**

**.**

Emmett era agradable. Un poco idiota a ratos, pero agradable.

Cuando entramos al lugar donde me llevó él se tomó una cerveza, y yo tomé una Coca-Cola.

No quería saber nada de bebidas alcohólicas, no después de lo que pasó. Ya saben, la primera y ultima vez que lo hice amanecí semidesnuda, usando la camisa de otro hombre, que por cierto era mi suegro, y con él a mi lado, ambos acostados en la cama, sin recuerdos de la noche pasada.

No iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces, sabiendo perfectamente que esta vez podría ser peor.

Él me dio una mirada divertida ante mi preferencia, pero afortunadamente no hizo ningún comentario.

Me contó que aun iba al instituto, pero iría al que estaba en la Push. Había llegado recién hoy por la mañana, solo, y había estado todo el día dando vueltas sin poder ubicarse hasta que se encontró conmigo y le di la dirección exacta. Encontrar la casa de su tía fue fácil después de eso, y pudo por fin dejar sus cosas e instalarse. También me contó que su madre murió cuando era pequeño, y ahora que su padre había rehecho su vida con una bruja, sus palabras no las mías, él había decidido irse a vivir con alguien más, o sea su tía Marie.

Sip, la señora tenía mi segundo nombre.

No me importó mucho, según Emmett, era la persona más buena y amable del universo entero… Hasta que la hacías enojar. Entonces ella dejaba de ser la dulce señora que solía ser siempre y se transformaba en Hulk. Otra vez, sus palabras no las mías.

-De verdad desearía que fuéramos al mismo instituto, así tendría al menos un amigo- dijo mientras conducía hacia mi casa, que animadamente se ofreció en dejarme cuando abandonamos el pequeño local.

Subir a su Jeep era toda una hazaña, creo que si no fuera una cazadora y no hubiera recibido el entrenamiento respectivo como tal, no hubiese podido subir. Por cierto, la forma en que Emmett consiguió ese vehículo fue de una forma bastante peculiar. Según él, su padre le hizo escoger en comprarle el automóvil, o pagarle la universidad.

Y ya saben cual opción escogió él, ¿verdad?

Eso me desconcertó, porque yo obviamente hubiera elegido la universidad, pero él me dijo que estaba ahorrando y había conseguido un pequeño trabajo, e iría a la universidad de todas maneras.

Repito lo dicho, era un tipo bastante raro, pero agradable.

-De seguro harás amigos con facilidad este año- le animé-

-Lo sé, sobre todo viendo que soy una persona encantadora- se alabó- Pero aun así siempre es agradable conocer a alguien-

Asentí, mostrando acuerdo.

-Y también quisiera que esté…- suspiró y se calló.

Su repentino silencio y estado melancólico me llamó la atención. Emmett parecía el vivo retrato de la felicidad. Ni siquiera se puso triste cuando me contó lo de su traslado a un lugar extraño donde no conocía a nadie más que su tía.

-¿Qué?- le pregunté.

-Nada- negó con la cabeza y fingió prestarle atención a la carretera.

Tenía curiosidad por saber que le ponía tan triste, pero decidí no insistir, después de todo apenas nos estábamos conociendo y eran cosas privadas.

-Bueno…

-¡Esta bien, te lo contaré!- dijo de pronto- Es una chica…-

Supongo que no debía sorprenderme. Uno de los "problemas" de los adolecentes de su edad eran los chicos, o las chicas en su caso.

Le hice una seña con la mano, instándole a continuar.

-La conocí hoy….- continuó.

-¿Y como se llama ella?-

Su respuesta me descolocó.

-No lo sé-

Le miré, arqueando las cejas.

-Tampoco hablé con ella-

-Ok…- dije lentamente, aun sin entender.

-Fue en un restaurante esta tarde. Ella estaba con unas amigas allí, era tan hermosa… Y tenía la risa más encantadora que alguna vez haya oído…- me desconcertó un poco su repentina mirada y voz soñadora- Sus amigas se fueron y ella se quedó sola en la mesa. Era mi oportunidad- sonrió- Quise acercarme. Iba a hacerlo. - Su ceño se frunció de pronto- Pero entonces un tipo llegó, y ella se fue con él-

Mi corazón se encogió ante su expresión triste y desilusionada.

-Tal vez haya sido un amigo- traté de animarle, aun cuando sabía que era muy poco probable.

-Se besaron antes de entrar a su auto, los vi-

Pobre Emmett, pensé.

-Ya habrán otras chicas- dije, tratando de reconfórtale.

Él sonrió, aunque la felicidad no llegó a sus ojos.

-Supongo que si- se encogió de hombros como si no le importara- ¿Y que hay de ti?-

-¿Qué hay de que?- le pregunté sin entender.

-Me refiero a si estás saliendo con alguien-

Maldije internamente. No debí haberle preguntado nada, ahora él estaba preguntando si estaba con alguien, y yo no quería hablar ni pensar en eso.

-Eh… - vacilé- Es un poco… complicado…-

Emmett me miró unos segundos, como si estuviese pensando, y luego asintió. Yo me relajé, pensando que había comprendido.

-Entiendo… ¿Amigos con derechos?- aventuró.

Casi salté del asiento al orí sus palabras.

-¡No!- grité, mirándole con los ojos ampliados. Sentí mis mejillas calientes- No- agregué, esta vez más despacio. Mi reacción parecía divertirle- Tengo novio… Solo que…. Uhm… Estamos… peleados- la ultima palabra sonó como una pregunta.

-¿Te engañó?-

Su pregunta, otra vez, me hizo saltar del asiento.

-¡No, no! Quiero decir... eso creo-

De pronto, sentí una punzada de dolor en mi pecho. El solo pensamiento de Edward engañándome me resultaba demasiado doloroso. Preferí no pensar en eso.

-¿Entonces?-me preguntó.

-Larga historia. Prefiero no hablar de eso-

Y de verdad, no quería hablar.

Suspiré y giré la cabeza para mirar por la ventanilla, evitando mirarlo a él.

-Entiendo- dijo.

Fue hasta ese momento cuando me di cuenta de que estábamos a punto de llegar a mi casa, de hecho él ya había doblado la esquina y estábamos en mi calle.

-Fue agradable conocerte, Emmett- le dije, girándome para mirarlo.

-Fue agradable conocerte también, Bella. No todos los días uno conoce a chicas que son capaces de enfrentarse a tres hombres armados- se rió, pero luego su expresión se tornó seria.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté.

Él estacionó el auto.

-¿De casualidad tu novio no es un chico pálido?- me preguntó, mirando fijamente a un punto.

-Uhm… Si…- dije lentamente, confundida- ¿Por qué? ¿Lo conoces?-

Era imposible que conociera a Edward.

-Acabo de hacerlo- respondió.

Me quedé mirándolo, frunciendo el ceño por la confusión.

Emmett cabeceó, señalando algo. Me giré para ver a lo que se refería, aun confundida.

Mis ojos se ampliaron cuando lo vi.

Edward estaba allí, parado en la entrada de mi casa.

Mi corazón se aceleró por la emoción… antes de que mi cerebro reaccionara y me recordara que estaba molesta con él y la razón.

No se cuando tiempo me quedé mirándolo como idiota, porque él alzó la vista de pronto en mi dirección y me vio. Una ligera sonrisa iluminó su rostro, parecía aliviado, antes de que su expresión decayera por completo.

Aparté la vista de él y me giré hacia Emmett.

-Será mejor que vaya a hablar con él. Gracias por haberme traído a casa- me esforcé por sonreírle de manera convincente.

Ya nos habíamos dado nuestros números telefónicos, así que no había nada más que decir.

Abrí la puerta y salí, o mejor dicho salté, si tomamos en cuenta el gran tamaño del vehículo.

Pensé que Emmett se despediría y luego se iría, pero no.

Él hizo todo lo contrario.

Se bajó del Jeep también, rodeó el vehículo y me alcanzó con facilidad, caminando cerca de mi.

Emmett no había estacionado el auto frente a mi casa, así que tuvimos que caminar un par de metros antes de llegar a la puerta… Y a Edward. Este parecía molesto, triste, y confundido.

Finalmente, llegamos a su lado.

Eso me afecto más de lo que pensaba. Es decir, la ultima vez que supe de él fue ayer, en la cafetería, pero esa vez fue diferente porque ni una vez le miré, y apenas le hablé. En cambio, ahora, lo tenía en frente, mirándome con eso ojos que, aunque ahora estuvieran algo molestos y triste, me aturdían. Y aunque siguiera molesta con él, aunque el hecho de que me haya dejado plantada por Tanya aun me hería, su presencia hacía que mi corazón se acelerase. Tenía tantas ganas de decirle que le he pensado mucho, que no han sido buenos días, que le había extrañado, que le quería…

Pero no lo hice.

Reprimí las estúpidas ganas de correr y lanzarme a sus brazos, y puse una expresión seria en mi rostro.

Fui la primera en romper el silencio.

-Que sorpresa verte aquí- Eso era cierto- Carlisle me dijo que te habías ido de Forks-

Mi voz salió más firme y dura de lo que pensé.

Él miró por encima de hombro, supongo que a Emmett, y luego me respondió:

-Lo hice. - aceptó- Pero llegué hace… unas horas- Lo que significaba que había llegado hace unos minutos, pero no lo dijo por obvias razones- Necesitamos hablar, Bella- su voz se había suavizado. Vi que miró por encima de mi hombro otra vez, lo que me recordó que Emmett aun seguía atrás de mi.

Me aclaré la garganta.

-Uhm… Él es Emmett- dije señalándolo con la mano- Emmett, este es Edward-

Asintieron sin decir nada, dirigiéndose miradas para nada amistosas.

De hecho, ambos parecían estar a punto de agarrarse a puñetazos en cualquier momento.

Yo estaba lista para tirar mis bolsas y evitar esa pelea.

Me aclaré la garganta otra vez.

-Esto… ¿Emmett?- intenté llamar su atención. Afortunadamente, funcionó, y él se giró hacia mi - Gracias por traerme a casa, pero creo que deberías empezar a conducir ya si quieres llegar a la tuya-

Él asintió, aunque no parecía contento de irse.

-Gracias a ti, Bella, me salvaste de una buena- se esforzó por sonreír- Pero tienes razón, tía Marie debe estar preocupada. -

-Adiós- me despedí con una mano.

Él volvió a asentir. Le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a Edward y se dirigió lentamente a su auto.

Aun nos miraba cuando arrancó el Jeep, y lo hizo hasta que nos perdió de vista.

Fue cuando comprendí que él temía por mi. Casi me reí ante aquel pensamiento. Uno porque yo no necesitaba de aquella protección, dos porque él no podría con Edward, y tres porque Edward nunca me haría daño… No físicamente, al menos.

Pero aun así, me resultaba adorable su preocupación hacia mi. Emmett empezó a agradarme más.

-¿Te enfrentaste a esos delincuentes?¿En que estabas pensando?- la voz de Edward me trajo a la realidad. Su reclamo, más bien. Seguro vio eso en la mente de Emmett.

Mi ceño de frunció al instante.

-¿Tengo que recordarte que no soy tan indefensa como piensas?- inquirí, poniendo mis manos en mi cintura.

-Aun así no es seguro que…

-¿Sabes? No estoy de humor para discutir contigo- le corté, alzando una mano.

Empecé a caminar decididamente hacia mi casa.

-Espera Bella, tenemos que hablar- me detuvo, haciendo me que girar de nuevo a él.

Un terrible error.

Alcé la vista y le miré a los ojos.

Otro terrible error.

Y como si fuera poco:

-Por favor- agregó.

Era una idiota. Yo sabía perfectamente que no debía mirarle a los ojos, porque sabía que terminaría cediendo a cualquier cosa que me pidiese. ¡Lo sabía y lo hice, maldición!

-Esta bien- dije, aun aturdida, y abofeteándome mentalmente por caer.

Aunque, una parte de mi, una pequeñísima parte, quería eso. Que ambos hablemos. Que arreglemos las cosas. Que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

Muy bien, lo admitía, quería eso con todo mi ser.

Pero, por otra parte, me seguía abofeteando mentalmente por caer ante su hipnotizante mirada.

Seguía diciéndome que era una idiota.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era una idiota. Una completa idiota. ¿De verdad creía que Edward me iba contar por fin la verdad? La respuesta era obvia: Si, de verdad lo creía, lo deseaba. ¿Pero lo hizo? ¡No!¡No lo hizo! ¡Empezó con sus estúpidas explicaciones, sus estúpidas evasivas y sus estúpidas ideas de seguridad! Seguridad por aquí, seguridad por allá ¡Seguridad, seguridad, seguridad! ¡Todo era seguridad! ¡Estúpido Edward y su estúpido instinto de protección hacia mi!¡Y lo peor era que no sabía de que diablos debía permanecer segura! ¡Maldición, ni siquiera sabía que debía estar segura de algo o que estaba en peligro!

Le di un fuerte puñetazo a la mesita de te que estaba frente a mi, olvidando por completo que era de cristal. Se rompió, por supuesto. Pero ese no era el mayor problema.

El problema era que, como era vidrio, los pequeños cristales hicieron que me cortara la mano y una gran parte del brazo.

Pero eso, otra vez, no fue lo peor o más horroroso.

Miré boquiabierta como los pequeños cristales que tenía incrustados salía disparados hacia distintas direcciones, haciendo pequeños ruidos al chocarse con la pared, techo o algún objeto, hasta el ultimo y más pequeño trozo de vidrio.

Entonces, cuando no quedó nada, la herida se cerró. Así, sin más. Se cerró sola ante mis horrorizados y ampliados ojos.

_Imposible._

Con mucho cuidado, rocé un tembloroso dedo a mi muñeca, que hace unos segundos estaba ensangrentada.

Mi piel estaba normal. Suave como siempre. Ninguna herida. Ningún corte. Ninguna cicatriz. Como si nada hubiese pasado.

_Imposible_, volví a pensar.

Es decir, yo sanaba rápido, todos me lo había dicho, yo misma me había dado cuenta a través de lo años, pero esto era demasiado. ¡Por Dios, más que demasiado era aterrador!

Unos suaves toques de puerta me regresaron a la realidad, pero seguí sin moverme y con la vista fija en mi mano.

_-¿Bella?-_ oí llamar a alguien a través de la puerta.

Reconocí su voz inmediatamente. Era Carlisle.

Moví ligeramente la cabeza, con intenciones de aclararme. No funcionó del todo.

-Pasa- dije, sabiendo que me escucharía perfectamente.

Carlisle entró, abriendo la puerta con el duplicado de la llave que le había dado, y cerró la puerta. Le escuché aproximarse a paso moderado a la sala de estar donde me encontraba.

-¿Bella? ¿Te encuentras bien?- me preguntó, seguro viendo mi rostro pasmado.

-¿Uhm?- musité, aun en las nubes.

-Te pregunté si te encontraba bien- repitió, mirándome fijamente.- ¿Qué le pasa a tu brazo?- inquirió.

Eso fue suficiente para hacerme reaccionar. Solté mi mano como si me quemara.

-Nada- dije, ocultando mi brazo tras mi espalda como si tuviese algo malo- Y estoy bien- agregué.

Ni loca pensaba decirle lo que había ocurrido hace unos momentos.

Carlisle me miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Estuvo un buen rato así hasta que su vista se desvió de mi y la fijó en mi mesa de té de vidrio, ahora destrozada.

Otra vez se giró hacia mi, pero esta vez me miró arqueando las cejas.

-Déjame adivinar, ¿Ataque de ira?-

Su afirmación me desconcertó. Supongo que me conocía más de lo que pensaba.

-Si- confirmé.

Asintió para si mismo.

-Y que tiene que ver con Edward- apostó.

-¿Tu que crees?-

Suspiró.

-Supongo también que no deseas escuchar la conversación que tuvimos hace un rato-

-Si no es molestia- dije de forma sarcástica.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Claro que no es molestia- sonrió, repentinamente divertido- Pero, si tu hubieses querido escuchar, entonces ahora sabrías lo que está pasando y por qué Edward me ha puesto a cuidarte-

Me tomó un segundo analizar sus palabras.

-¡Dímelo!- exigí.

-Demasiado tarde- se burló.

Gruñí. El muy maldito me conocía demasiado bien, y como me conocía demasiado bien, sabía que yo me negaría a escuchar la conversación que tuvo con Edward, y luego, cuando él me dijera eso y yo entendiera la situación y le pidiera que me la contara, se negaría.

Volví a gruñir. Todos eran una bola de vampiros estúpidos.

Bueno, a excepción de Esme.

Espera… Ella tampoco quería decirme lo que ocurría a mis espaldas...

Corrijo lo dicho anteriormente

-Te odio.- le dije.

-El odio no es bueno, Bella.-

-Sí, sí, no te pongas sabio conmigo-

El se ríe y sea cerca más a mi.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a limpiar esto? Podemos hacer algo después antes de que te duermas… Supongo que habrás hecho tus tareas-

Puse los en blanco ante su ultimo comentario, como siempre lo hacía cada vez que Papá-Carlisle hacía su aparición.

-Si, papá, ya hice mis tareas- contesté, rodando los ojos.

Él se rió ligeramente y abandonó la sala de estar, para regresar segundos después con un ramo de rosas blancas. Sonreí ampliamente ante sus ya habituales rosas blancas y me acerqué a él. Luego, vi algo diferente, algo que no combinaba con las demás rosas. En el centro había una flor extraña, pero muy hermosa, de color violeta claro, era pequeña y de aspecto delicado, parecía haber sido recogida de algún jardín o bosque.

-¿Y esta flor?- pregunté, confundida.

-¿Te gusta? La encontré en el bosque y decidí incluirla en el ramo- sonrió.

Asentí.

-Claro, viste la flor y dijiste: Es igual de rara que Bella. Se la voy a llevar-

Se rió y me tendió el ramo, yo lo tomé.

-Algo así- dijo.- Tengo que decir que no fue fácil conseguirla-

-Me hubiese conformado con una simple margarita silvestre de por ahí.- le dije.

Él negó con la cabeza.

Para mi sorpresa, tomó la pequeña flor y la colocó en mi cabello, acariciándolo ligeramente, luego me miró, sonriendo.

-Bella, las margaritas son comunes.- empezó- Y tu, como esta flor, no lo eres.-

Sus palabras, involuntariamente, me hicieron sonreír y sonrojarme.

Aun así, con mis mejillas rojas, me las arreglé para poner una expresión seria.

-Carlisle, dime la verdad, no voy reírme. ¿Estas leyendo novelas, o viendo demasiadas películas románticas últimamente?-

Mi broma funcionó, rompió a reír y yo también lo hice.

-Vamos, limpiemos este desorden- me dijo, aún sonriendo.

Luego que limpiáramos el desorden y los vidrios rotos, o que Carlisle lo limpiara ya que él hizo la mayor parte del trabajo, decidimos ver una película. Nos tomó bastante tiempo escoger una.

Tenía muchas películas, y no estoy exagerando. La organización se había pasado esta vez, en todos los sentidos.

Me reí cuando vi la ultima elección de Carlisle.

-¿Buscando a Nemo? ¿En serio?- le pregunté incrédula, aun riendo.

-Es una buena película- Carlisle se defendió.

-¿Qué? ¿Las has visto?- le pregunté. Él iba responder- No quiero saber. - agregué al final- Pero tienes razón, ponla.-

¿Qué? Me gustaba esa película, y hace mucho que no la había visto.

Inconscientemente, pensé en Edward.

Suspiré con tristeza.

Carlisle me miró de manera interrogante, pero le sonreí y miré la pantalla.

**(Narrador)**

D miraba la escena con una gran sonrisa en la cara, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, esta era sincera y para nada macabra. Aun así, A la miraba con el ceño fruncido en aparente molestia.

-No deberías dejar que esos dos se junten mucho- dijo A, señalando la pantalla.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó inocentemente D.

-Sabes por qué- replicó A.

D se rió y se giró hacia ella.

-¡Vamos! ¡Admite que es adorable!-

A solo bufó en respuesta.

D volvió a reírse.

-Si las cosas…-

-Ya lo sé. Y no, no voy a permitir que nada pase- aseguró D.

Vieron en silencio como Bella se quedaba dormida sobre Carlisle, finalmente vencida por el sueño y cansancio. Aunque ella no durmiera como las demás personas, aun necesitaba unas horas de sueño al menos.

Carlisle sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que Bella se había dormido, apagó la televisión y la llevó a su habitación, depositándola con suavidad en su cama para que no se despertase y la cubrió con las mantas. Era una suerte que Bella se haya puesto pijama antes de dormirse. Finalmente, se sentó a su lado.

Bella se giró en la cama y murmuró algo entre sueños, lo que hizo que Carlisle se riera ligeramente. Él se acercó a ella pretendiendo darle un beso en la frente, pero, al igual que la otra vez, sus labios no llegaron a posarse en su frente gracias a un inesperado movimiento de Bella.

A hizo una mueca de horror.

-¡Ups!- se rio D- ¡Recordando los viejos tiempos otra vez!-

A simplemente negó con la cabeza y se tapó el rostro con la manos.

D se rió una vez más al ver su reacción, pero luego suspiró con desaliento.

-No te preocupes, siempre fue más una amistad que otra cosa, solo que ellos confundieron el sentimiento- dijo D, mirando fijamente la pantalla- Así es, por mucho que me cueste admitirlo.- le aseguró- Aunque siempre es bonito verlos juntos, otra vez- sonrió.

A suspiró.

-Me pregunto que habría pasado si no…

-Si, yo también me pregunto eso- concordó D- Ninguno de ellos estaría aquí ahora-

-Si- asintió- Pero ahora nada de eso va a pasar. Se acabó. Y todo es como debe ser.-

A alejó la vista de la pantalla y fue a sentar en un lado.

-Si- murmuró D- Pero hay algo que, aparentemente, nunca se acabará.-

A la miró, arqueando una ceja.

-El cariño y la complicidad- sonrió.

D hizo un leve movimiento con la mano y la pantalla donde podían ver a una Bella durmiendo se evaporó.

-Si, supongo- dijo A sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.- Oye- le llamó repentinamente preocupada- ¿Que pasa con ese perro del in...?

-No creo que cause problemas- le cortó- Solo esperemos que no abra la boca y le cuente cosas que no debe a Bella-

-¿Y no es peligroso?- insistió.

D negó con la cabeza.

-Defendió a Bella de ese vampiro. No creo que quiera hacerle daño-

A asintió, aunque no muy convencida.

-Bueno- sonrió ampliamente D- Hora del entrenamiento. Hoy te enseñaré lo que vimos hace un rato: Curación. -

* * *

**Discúlpenme, pero en serio, me había olvidado por completo de subir capítulo. Iba a subirlo mañana sábado, pero entonces recordé que tal vez mañana esté ocupada y no iba a poder subir, así que bueno, aquí tienen el cap.**

**Sip, el chico con quien se encontró Bella era Emmett. Demasiado obvio, ¿no? Jeep. Chico grande. Todo lo apuntaba a él.**

**Y creo que también saben quien era la chica de quien hablaba él.**

**Aunque por el momento no va a tener mucho protagonismo, pero si será importante en la historia.**

**La pelirroja es Victoria, demasiado obvio también.**

**Si, el capitulo de Carlisle y Bella ebrios xDD Yo también me rió cada que me acuerdo. Ah, y eso que no saben todo lo que ha pasado. Más adelante Bella se llevará una sorpresa al encontrar… Algunas cosas en su casa xDD**

**Y D no necesita gravar lo que hicieron cuando estaban borrachos, créeme, ella tiene otra formas de hacer que todos se enteren de lo que pasó… Si ella quisiera, claro.**

**En cuanto al perro… el perro… ¿Bastante espeluznante, no? xDD Pero tranquilas, no es malo o pretende hacerle daño a Bella, de hecho, el perro salió corriendo esa vez tras un vampiro que estaba allí, pero se le escapó :S**

**Y no, como habrán podido notar, el perro no es obra de A. Ella hará otra cosa muy diferente… Y muy mala, a Bella.**

**Con decirles que D, al final, quiere matarla. No lo hace, claro… Porque Bella sale ilesa de la situación, de no se así si lo hubiera hecho.**

**En fin, estoy abriendo demasiado la boca.**

**He hecho uno de esos cambios de ultimo momento, lo que significa que Edward y Bella se van a reconciliar pronto ^^ Cuando Bella despierte en el hospital, exactamente.**

**Se acercan capitulo emocionantes que me encantarán escribir ^^**

**Y bueno, como no quiero extenderme demasiado (Básicamente porque me muero de sueño xD) aquí finaliza mi nota. El próximo capitulo lo subiré el lunes o martes a lo mucho, es que he estado subiendo capítulos y no he estado escribiendo, así que se me acabaron :S**

**Gracias a todas!^^**

**_~Xime~_**


End file.
